<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Red Keep Is A Vicious Place by SirChiefDoodle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390786">The Red Keep Is A Vicious Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirChiefDoodle/pseuds/SirChiefDoodle'>SirChiefDoodle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Characters to be added, Don't Like Don't Read, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jon Snow is Not Called Aegon, M/M, Multi, Viserys isn't a dick, good parents, read the tags, time jumps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:56:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>201,912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirChiefDoodle/pseuds/SirChiefDoodle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on an AU were Rhaegar won. Jon and Dany were raised in a loving family in the red keep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elaerys Targaryen/Arya Stark, Elia Martell/Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen(eventual), Jon Snow/Rhaenys Targaryen, Renly Baratheon/Aegon VI Targaryen, Rhaenys Targaryen/Daenerys Targaryen, Visenya Targaryen/Gendry Waters, Viserys Targaryen/Margaery Tyrell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1285</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please read the tags.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Prologue</strong>
</p><p>On the day of the trident, Lord Jon Umber finally deciphered the messages that Lyanna had been sending out. Her presumed kidnapping was nothing but a false murmur. She had secretly been parading as the knight of the laughing tree and Aerys through his deluded paranoia had ordered for the knight to be hunted down.</p><p>Rhaegar had found her first and using Elia’s help, they had successfully hidden her away. In that time the crown prince and princess whose marriage was tepid due to the Mad King’s involvement, had fallen for the girl, Lyanna Stark. Lyanna who did not want to wed Robert due to his whoring ways, decided to become a second wife to Rhaegar. A match that Elia had accepted given her growing affection for the girl.</p><p>‘Why wouldn’t Lya tell me this, she would have sent a raven?’ Ned asked as he sat under their banners of parlay. He would never have agreed to this parlay but Jon Umber who had gotten the deciphered messages from the Tully guards had convinced him that Lyanna was safe.</p><p>‘She left coded messages but it wasn’t safe my Lord. My father has gone mad and he obsessed over her antics at Harrenhall. He has a spymaster who knows everything. The moment a raven reached you, Varys would intercept it and inform him. My father would have ordered my wife to be murdered by the bannermen in Dorne’ Rhaegar replied. Ned sighed in a disgruntled tone.</p><p>‘You have the Dornish forces on your side with you now, they would clearly listen to you over your father’ Ned stated.</p><p>‘Yes but Elia is trapped in the capital with my children. Doran would do anything the Mad King says to keep his sister and his niece and nephew alive. The only reason he agreed to this, is because he thinks that we are fighting against you today but we’re not’ he said steadfastly.</p><p>‘Many of these men want to avenge their liege lord and heir being killed. You can’t expect me to just accept this truce’ Ned stated, the young man looked incredibly tired.</p><p>‘Not a truce but justice. Justice that we will take when we strike my father, join me’ Rhaegar replied.</p><p>‘You would usurp your own father’ Ned asked seemingly unimpressed by the man that Lya decided to marry.</p><p>‘My father holds my wife and children hostage. He burnt my good father and good brother alive. If he continues to reign then his rule would be one of terror. He won’t stop until he kills your sister and her child’ Rhaegar bellowed with emotion. The men around him were obviously surprised by his outburst. His last sentence gave Ned pause.</p><p>‘Lyanna is with child?’ he asked with the tone of a little boy and not one of a warrior.</p><p>‘She is and I would have stayed with her but she wanted me to go back to the capital and save our wife and children. So will you help me Lord Stark’ Rhaegar said as he offered his hand. Ned looked at him warily for a few seconds before clasping it.</p><p>‘Aye for Lyanna’ he said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was a hard day that day. The North and the Riverlands easily heeded his words, given that he was paramount lord of one and he married one of the ladies of the other. When the knights of the Vale arrived, he had convinced them to stand down.</p><p>He expected Jon Arryn to see reason; the man was practically his father but there was a slightly disappointed look in his face when he revealed Rhaegar’s pact with them.</p><p>But Jon was always a reasonable man. The real problem came when Robert arrived, if he hadn’t set a trench blockade on the Dornish camp then he was sure that Robert would have charged in and slaughtered all the soldiers to get to Rhaegar.</p><p> </p><p>‘HE IS LYING NED!’ Robert screamed at him, he had been raging for hours, Ned knew to just let him scream. Jon tried to calm him down but the big man was not having it.</p><p>‘He isn’t, Lya is safe and their wed and in love. She is pregnant with his babe’ the words were almost like a stab wound to his friend who seemed to be wallowing in tears.</p><p>‘Lyanna loved me, she wouldn’t…’ Robert said in a pained voice, almost hesitant.</p><p>‘Lyanna does what she wants. You know that. I know this isn’t what you want to hear but it’s the truth. Rhaegar has offered us an alliance to take out the man who wanted our heads. If you love Lyanna like you claim then you will see to it that the Mad King gets his justice’ Ned stated calmly.</p><p>A flash of anger crossed Robert’s eyes before he left the tent.</p><p>‘He will calm down soon enough. It’s hard to hear that the woman you started a war for doesn’t love you back. Let him spend a night with a whore or two and keep him away from Rhaegar. He will march with us by dawn’ Jon Arryn said as he put a hand on Ned’s shoulder.</p><p>Ned slowly nodded knowing that a whore could always make Robert happy but a deep realization hit him, Lyanna would have had to marry a man who whores. Would she have been able to stop Robert and his tendencies?</p><p> </p><p>On the day they marched. Robert had finally agreed to march with them, on the condition that the Mad King gets slain and that he gets the opportunity to speak to Lyanna and see that she is well. There was a hopeful tone in his request; Robert hoped that maybe Lyanna would leave with him. They all agreed to his request but Robert made sure not to be in Rhaegar’s presence. Ned went to relay the message to Rhaegar and when he arrived he saw Great Jon Umber in a conversation with Rhaegar, the two were all smiles. When he approached the two shared a hearty grin.</p><p>‘My lord’ both Rhaegar and Umber greeted.</p><p>‘Your grace, Lord Umber. Am I interrupting something?’ Ned asked.</p><p>‘No my Lord. The prince was just honoring me with his thanks for intercepting Lyanna's messages.I told him if he wants to thank me then he should name his son after me’ Jon said with a smile. This made Ned turn.</p><p>'I think not Lord Umber, I am quite certain your queen is pregnant with a girl and even so, Jon is a very basic name.'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rhaegar marched with Dorne, the North, the Riverlands, the Vale and the Stormlands at his back. He had been thankful for listening to Lyanna’s advice and having a parlay with Ned.</p><p>Right now his mind was focused on making sure Elia and the children were safe. When he arrived at the gates of the Red Keep he was surprised to see Tywin Lannister standing in front with his army at his back. The man claimed that he was here to aid Rhaegar and remove Aerys who was too unstable to stay on the crown.</p><p>No one believed that line of reasoning, knowing Tywin, he was probably trying to hedge his bets and back the winner.</p><p>There was a tense discussion as to how they were going to go about approaching the city, Tywin suggested that they lie under the pretense that they are here to pledge themselves to the King and when the gates are opened, they swarm and sack the city.</p><p>‘My wife and children are inside those walls Lord Tywin, how can you even suggest that?’ Rhaegar asked.</p><p>‘I meant no offense my king, I assumed that you had set Elia aside for Queen Lyanna’ Tywin responded.</p><p>It gave him chills, how Tywin spoke of Elia.</p><p>‘No one has been set aside my lord. Elia is still queen just like Lyanna. The heir to the throne is being held hostage and I will see to it that he is safe along with my daughter. Let us not stand on ceremony and pretend that you are here to see me sit on the throne. I am sure if I were defeated on the trident, you would have declared for the victor there’ Rhaegar said sharply.</p><p>Tywin only glared at the prince.</p><p>'Your grace, my son is in those walls and Aerys has proven hateful of my council' Tywin stated.</p><p>'Then we will find a way to stop him.'</p><p> </p><p>They stood on the gates waiting to burst through. Rhaegar saw men of the city watch on the walls of the city looking confused as to whether they should lower their weapons or keep their bows raised.</p><p>Rhaegar was tense, he feared for Elia. He shouldn’t have let her go. Lyanna had pleaded with them that they just turn her over to his father but Elia kept refusing.</p><p>Rhaegar let out a silent prayer, praying for her and praying for Rhaenys, praying for his little babe Aegon.</p><p>Lyanna had taught him how to pray to the Old Gods and Rhaegar did at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>Moments later, the gate broke open and Rhaegar saw Lord Varys approaching the gate. He saw Elia standing behind him whilst holding Aegon, with Rhaenys right behind her.</p><p>Rhaegar jumped off his horse and Rhaenys charged into his arms.</p><p>‘Daddy’ the three year old screamed.</p><p>The tears were flowing from his eyes, Rhaegar didn’t realize how afraid he was up until that moment.</p><p>Elia soon followed and Rhaegar gave her a kiss.</p><p>‘Never do that again’ he said in a short breath. Elia gave him a chiding smile as if he were being overdramatic.</p><p>‘Lyanna?’ she questioned worryingly.</p><p>‘She’s fine, she would’ve come for you but she is with child. Elia smiled at that but her smile faltered.</p><p>‘What’s wrong?’ Rhaegar asked.</p><p>‘Your father is dead. Ser Jaimie killed him’ she said.</p><p>Rhaegar had a minute to swallow before he nodded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lyanna</strong>
</p><p>Lyanna’s arrival at Kings Landing was one that was strange. She saw various camps posted outside. From Baratheon tents to Lannister tents.</p><p>It made her clutch Daeron even more tightly. Her little bundle with his dark hair and purple eyes.</p><p>Ser Arthur stood near her protectively. Holding a sword to whoever was foolish enough to attack the queen and the prince</p><p>When she entered the Red Keep she was greeted by many people calling her ‘your grace.’ It was an odd feeling to get used to.</p><p>The first people she saw were Rhaegar and Elia. The two of them both sprinted towards her when they saw her. And the two of them rushed to her with an unabashed joy.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Bittersweet, that was the feeling she felt when she entered the throne room.</p><p>On one hand she felt joy when she saw Rhaegar and Elia hold her in an affectionate manner. Seeing Rhaegar and Elia try hold back their tears when they held Daeron was a sight that Lyanna would remember till the end of her days.</p><p>That joy quickly worsened when Lyanna looked upon the throne room. There were various caretakers who were busy scrubbing the floors and trying to remove the scorch marks left by her good-father, the mad king.</p><p>Her brother and father died in here, burnt alive by that mad man.</p><p>Elia must have spotted her discomfort because she quickly nudged Rhaegar who was busy making funny faces to his son, who seemed to be eyeing Rhaegar with apprehension and fear.</p><p>‘Let’s go put Daeron to sleep so that we can discuss our next steps forward’ Rhaegar announced.</p><p> </p><p>Daeron lay bundled in warm blankets snoring peacefully and ignoring the chaos around him. A one year old Aegon rolled closer to him and watched him excitedly as if he were a new toy to play with and he kept tugging his blankets to wake him up.</p><p>Rhaenys was no different; the three year old was practically beaming at the sight of her new ‘valonqar.’</p><p>It was quite a site to see the children together, to see the similarities they inherited from Rhaegar in terms of their features.</p><p> Aegon and Rhaenys shared the same caramel skin of their mother but Rhaenys had her mother’s hair and Egg had garnered Rhaegar’s silver tuft of hair.</p><p>The differences continued in that because were Rhaenys had her father’s purple eyes; Egg had his mother’s dark brown ones.</p><p>Rhaenys and Daeron were quite similar in coloring, with Daeron’s eyes being dark violet and his hair adopting Lyanna’s dark brown color. The only difference between him and Rhaenys was his pale skin.</p><p>Lyanna smiled as she watched Egg crawl over to Daeron and giggle whenever Daeron would push him away in annoyance.</p><p>It was only when Daeron started crying from his two siblings who kept interrupting his nap, did Elia interrupt the children.</p><p> </p><p>‘Rhae’ Elia called for her daughter who was busy hushing Daeron in order to soothe him.</p><p>‘Muna’ she said and Lyanna smiled at how adorable the toddler was.</p><p>‘Take Egg and put him in his crib’ Elia instructed her.</p><p>Rhae nodded and picked her brother up, at first Lyanna was worried that he was too heavy for her but Rhae managed and picked her disgruntled little brother, who didn’t want to part from Daeron just yet.</p><p> </p><p>‘Quite the sights aren’t they?’ Rhaegar remarked with a bright smile.</p><p>‘Aye they are’ Lyanna replied wistfully.</p><p>Elia chuckled.</p><p>‘I’ve missed your northern accent, my beloved’ she said.</p><p>'And I have missed your dornish one, my love' Lyanna answered Elia back as she held her hand.</p><p>They all smiled before Rhaegar cleared his throat.</p><p>‘There is a lot to talk about’ he said.</p><p>‘Yes there is, the first thing you need to do is call for a council meeting with most of the lords and announce that you have ascended to the throne’ Elia stated, always the political mind.</p><p>‘We need to make sure all the kingdoms are with us before I do that’ he said sternly.</p><p>‘Most of the lords have already pledged to you with their armies here’ Lyanna stated.</p><p>‘They have but I can’t be too certain of their loyalties. Tywin pledged to me but I suspect that he was going to sack the city and kill Elia and the children, in the hopes of offering Cersei as a bride to me; I can’t trust him or his forces. Mace Tyrell is on his way here to pledge to me but I have half a mind to strip him of his title and name Tarly or Hightower as the lord paramount of the Reach, at least they were loyal to my family’ Rhaegar said as he nursed his temples.</p><p>‘Not to mention the rebellious lords’ Elia added.</p><p>‘I thought Ned bent the knee’ Lyanna remarked.</p><p>‘He has but he wants to speak to you first before he fully backs me. Robert as well’ Rhaegar replied.</p><p>The thought made Lyanna shudder.</p><p>‘I will’ she said.</p><p> </p><p>‘What of the Vale?’ Elia asked.</p><p>‘Jon Arryn stated that he only rebelled to protect his wards, I don’t know how much truth there are in those words but in terms of leniency towards the rebels, the Stormlands and the Vale could be pardoned. The Riverlands on the other hand’ Rhaegar snarled. ‘Hoster Tully had no reason to embark in this war; he just wanted to elevate his house to ties of power. I should have his head.’</p><p>‘Don’t do that’ Elia chided him. ‘We need to make peace, take a hostage from each of the rebel houses, to keep them loyal and raise their taxes for the first two years, as punishment.’</p><p>Rhaegar looked towards Lyanna to see if she agreed, Lyanna just nodded, her mind on the conversation she would have with Ned.</p><p>‘What of Dorne. Doran won’t be happy with our new queen here, especially when he realizes that she was hidden in Dorne the whole time.’</p><p>‘I can handle Doran’ Elia replied, leaving no room for argument.</p><p> </p><p>There was a knock on the door and they saw Varys enter.</p><p>‘My king, my queens’ Varys greeted with his arms folded in his chest.</p><p>‘Lord Varys’ Rhaegar gritted his teeth.</p><p>‘You said I should inform you the instance I got word from Dragonstone’ he said.</p><p>Rhaegar’s eyes shot up like a child.</p><p>‘My mother? Viserys?’ he asked.</p><p>‘All perfectly healthy’ he said.</p><p>‘Are they on their way here?’ Rhaegar asked.</p><p>‘No my king, your mother has decided to stay on Dragonstone’ he replied.</p><p>Rhaegar looked surprised by that.</p><p>‘What? Why?’ he asked with a tone for a boy who was longing for his mother.</p><p>‘She is seven moons pregnant, your grace.’</p><p> </p><p>Lyanna sat in her chambers watching Daeron and Aegon when she heard the doors open.</p><p>‘Your grace, Lord Stark and lord Baratheon to see you’ the guard announced.</p><p>‘Send them in’ she replied.</p><p>When the door opened, Ned and Robert both rushed in. Ned wanted to desperately hug her to see if she was okay but Robert nudged him out of the way.</p><p>He grabbed her arms so forcefully that Ser Arthur was holding the pommel of his sword.</p><p>‘Thank the seven Lyanna, you’re alright. I feared the worst’ the large man muttered. There was genuine concern in his voice.</p><p>‘I am alright Robert. I was never in danger’ she said in tone of voice that was rather stern.</p><p>Robert then held her face in his hand and it took all of Lyanna’s restraint not to shrug it off.</p><p>‘You aren’t in danger anymore. We can leave this place, I will keep you safe’ he said with a shout.</p><p>She offered him a smile of sympathy.</p><p>‘My place is here Robert, as queen, with my king’ she said in a sad tone, though she was not that saddened by it.</p><p>‘Piss on the silver haired prince. Be with me Lyanna, I have already shown you that I would wage a war for you. I love you’ he said, the pain in the man’s eyes made her slightly feel guilty. She wondered when the lord of the Stormlands had fallen in love with her. From the time of their betrothal they had barely gotten to know each other and what she knew of him repulsed her slightly.</p><p>But now was the time to make peace, not war.</p><p>‘And I thank you for your love Robert but now I have to do my duty as queen and you must do your duty as Lord of the Stormlands’ she said softly, hoping the man would take the hint.</p><p>‘I want to be with you Lyanna’ he said.</p><p>‘It’s too late Robert, I have a son’ she replied.</p><p>‘I have one as well. We can make our own’ he stated.</p><p>This is the man her father wanted her to marry.</p><p>‘Perhaps in another life but I am taken and I am sure you will be taken as well, as handsome as you are. I need you to move on Robert. If you love me as much as you say then you will accept this, you will bend the knee to the king, you will find a woman who will make you forget of me’ she said.</p><p>Her mummery in convincing him of how much she cared about him probably rivaled stage performers in Braavos.</p><p>‘No one will ever replace you Lyanna’ he said before he placed a tender kiss on her forehead. The kiss would have been sweet, if only his beard didn’t reek of another woman’s warm release.</p><p>‘I hope that they do’ she said with a sincere smile.</p><p>Robert then left the room, tears flowing through his eyes.</p><p>The moment the door shut Lyanna felt her eyes rolling. That was when Ned cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>‘Your grace’ he said, a small sad smile played on his lips.</p><p>‘Lord Stark’ she replied with one of her own.</p><p>She immediately rushed toward him and fell in his embrace.</p><p>She didn’t know when she had started crying but the avalanche of tears were on full assault.</p><p> ‘Ned I am so sorry, their dead. They died because of me’ she whimpered.</p><p>‘Shhh Ly, it’s not your fault, it’s the mad king who did it. Not you’ he said as he rocked her.</p><p>At that moment, Daeron started crying loudly in his crib almost as if he sensed his mother’s sadness. Aegon stood in his crib and watched his brother with apt concern.</p><p>Lyanna went to pick Daeron up and she rocked him slowly as he kept bellowing, after a few seconds he kept quiet and his eyes seemed to be drawn somewhere else.</p><p>Lyanna looked up and saw that Daeron’s purple eyes were firmly on her brother. Ned smiled at the baby and Lyanna handed Daeron over to him.</p><p>‘Ned this is my son Daeron Targaryen.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>1 year in Rhaegar's reign.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Rhaegar</strong>
</p><p>Uncomfortable, that’s how the swords felt. If he could melt it down he would. The only problem was that the damned throne was a symbol, a symbol of power that House Targaryen held.</p><p>They no longer had dragons, all they had was status. He wouldn’t be like the Targaryens of old and take that for granted, he would use it to build a more sustainable realm.</p><p>It had been over a year since Rhaegar had claimed the throne from his deceased father and his rule was far from pleasant. Many a strife came upon Westeros from his rebellion against his father. The first challenge was making sure he reached an amicable agreement with the lords of the realm.</p><p>There were three sides of the coin. There were those that joined the rebellion against the throne such as the North, the Vale, the Riverlands and the Stormlands. There were those that were loyal to the crown such as the Crownlands, Dorne and some of the Reach. Then there were those that remained quiet and neutral such as the Westerlands and the Iron Islanders.</p><p>Lyanna told him that out of the three sides, the worst ones were the ones that chose to be neutral. In her opinion those are the ones whose loyalty shifted with the wind and only pledged when it was opportune.</p><p>He whole heartedly agreed with her.</p><p>With regards in dealing with the rebels, many people voiced an opinion as to how they should be treated. His friend Jon Connington had immediately suggested that he behead all the lords, install a new house in each kingdom and raise their taxes tenfold. Elia reprimanded the man stating that just like his red hair his judgment is rash and ill placed. She had suggested that he raise taxes for all four kingdoms for the next five years as a sign of reparations for the damages caused throughout the country. He then followed Elia’s course of action, something that bothered Jon.</p><p>Before the rebellion, Rhaegar was willing to make Jon his hand but his quest for vengeance in justice deterred Rhaegar away from that choice. A part of Connington always looked wounded at him picking a rebel lord in Jon Arryn.</p><p>The rebels accepted the agreement and each of them offered up a “complementary hostage.” They wouldn’t outright call them a hostage given that each member was there to fulfill a role. From the North Benjen Stark was trained and knighted in the Kingsguard. From the Vale Jon Arryn who Rhaegar found his council prudent, stayed to help him manage the seven kingdoms. From the Stormlands, a young Renly Baratheon who was of age with Viserys, would be his ward. The one lord he claimed as an actual hostage was Edmure Tully, the actions of his father during the war, were ones that he could not easily overlook on the path to restoring the seven kingdoms.</p><p>Many of the loyalists found this to be a slight but these were terms that he found to be most agreeable. Most of the bannermen of those rebel countries found it to be egregious and harsh but their Lord paramounts kept them in line.</p><p>Rhaegar would admit that he found a perverse amount of joy in watching Robert bend to one knee. Months earlier the man was on a mission to make sure he smashed his skull in. Lyanna had convinced him to give in and the large man conceded. Rhaegar felt uncomfortable at how in love the Stag was with his wife but once again peace was the outcome they strived for.</p><p>When it came to the loyalists there was also some contention in his first year as ruler. Some of the Crownlands were put off by the fact that their loyalty wasn’t highly rewarded and some felt that the punishment of the rebel houses, like the North, had a better reward than them. Rhaegar had to quell a few of them and appease the majority but they somewhat fell in line.</p><p>Dorne was a unique one. Oberyn had marched to the capital and demanded that Rhaegar delegitimize his son Daeron and annul his marriage with Lyanna for what he perceived to be him dishonoring Elia and his nephew and niece. Thankfully for him, Elia had chastised her brother and told him to not be so hypocritical given his foray of lovers. After assuring them that Aegon was the heir, Oberyn tucked his tail and ceded his way back to Dorne.</p><p>The Reach was the toughest one, Rhaegar had made sure to boon and honor Lord Tarly for his efforts during the war whilst not acknowledging Mace Tyrell. The Lord of Highgarden had the audacity to demand a betrothal between his children and the royal ones. Rhaegar made sure to remind him that his useless siege was one of cowardice not decisiveness and the man bit his tongue. He didn’t demote the lord but his honoring of Horn Hill was a warning that he would, should Mace step out of line.</p><p>Then came the problematic ones, the neutralists. Tywin Lannister was a man to be feared and Rhaegar did fear him. A part of him always wondered what would have happened if Rhaegar hadn’t arrived with his army. It was that fear that made him alert to the lion’s cunning. Many of his Kingsguard had wanted him to take the head of Jaimie Lannister while a few like his friend Arthur had wanted him to be stripped off his title. Jaimie wanted to stay on, claiming that his vows are for life. In the end, he sent him to Dragonstone, to guard his mother as she birthed his sister.</p><p>Rhaegar had informed Jaimie of three things that day, the first was that he understood why he did it and that he held no ill will for him but for the rest of his life many in the Red keep would. Second was that the choice of staying in the Kingsguard was his and that he would be honored to have him. Third was that part of his reasoning was for him to keep his father in line.</p><p>Much to his surprise Jaimie decided to stay in the Kingsguard. Tywin did not enjoy this decision at all and Rhaegar placated him by offering his brother a position on the small council as his Master of coin. He had heard of Kevan and how adept he was at managing the Lannister coffers. He knew Tywin wouldn’t refuse because he needed to rebuild his influence in the capital after his father had all but purged any Lannister dealings.</p><p>The Iron Borne were awfully quiet and it was only after months of enquiring after them, did they give him a response. Balon sent a missive claiming his loyalty was absolute. Jon Connington found this suspicious and for once, Rhaegar heeded his advice.</p><p>After naming Lord Velaryon as his master of ships, he had brokered an agreement with Eddard Stark to lessen the tax burden if they could supply their bulk in wood. Rhaegar had plans to expand the royal fleet.</p><p>It took moons of agreement before the realm was in some semblance of calm. Each and every day it felt like he had to put out a fire, there would be uprisings from certain bannermen who would rise up against their liege lords and Rhaegar would have to find a way to put a stop to it.</p><p>He found little joy in ruling but his short reign thus far was made sweeter by his family. Elia was always supporting him, she was his other mind and Lyanna was a bright light, constantly challenging him but in a way that captivated him and made him feel settled.</p><p> </p><p>Now a full year had gone by and to Rhaegar it felt like a decade, what with all the hardships. He currently sat on the Iron Throne, Elia had taken a seat next to him. Connington was standing below the steps with his hand Jon Arryn. Ser Gerold and Ser Lewyn stood as sentry guards while the rest of the guards spread out through the hall.</p><p>‘Any more news from your birds Lord Varys?’ Rhaegar asked.</p><p>‘Yes your grace, it would appear both Baratheon brothers have found brides’ Varys commented in his sing song voice. Even with him being below the steps the king could smell his perfume wafting towards him.</p><p>‘And who are these brides?’ Elia asked.</p><p>‘Tywin offered Cersei Lannister to Robert Baratheon and it appears the former hand’s betrothed has been offered to Stannis Baratheon’ Varys stated.</p><p>After the rebellion Jon Arryn had annulled his marriage to Lysa Tully as a sign of good faith, claiming that he had not bed the Tully girl. The poor girl was sent back to her father, even though reports did suggest she was elated to return back.</p><p>‘And all these lords have agreed to it without informing the crown?’ Rhaegar asked as he grit his teeth.</p><p>‘No my king. Lord Robert Baratheon thought it best to wait for your approval. He plans on riding here to the capital to ask your permission’ Varys said with a smile.</p><p>‘More like he is riding here so that he can come see Lyanna’ Elia muttered.</p><p>‘Your grace, you shouldn’t approve any of these betrothals. Tywin Lannister and Hoster Tully are trying to consolidate power and rise against you, its treason’ Connington stated.</p><p>Lord Arryn rolled his eyes.</p><p>‘Wedding another house to build an alliance is not treason, it’s how politics work Connington’ Jon chided the red haired man before turning to Rhaegar. ‘No treason has been committed but if you keep treating Tywin like a potential threat then he will soon become one.’</p><p>This was one of the reasons he liked Jon Arryn. He was composed in his ruling and saw things with a level head.</p><p>‘I have a suggestion that can satisfy everyone here’ Elia spoke up. Arryn arched his brows showing he was listening and Connington scowled.</p><p>‘Go on my queen’ Rhaegar urged.</p><p>‘We agree to a betrothal of Lysa Tully and Robert, not Stannis. This Lannister girl will not marry any Baratheon, we can’t have the Westerlands and the Stormlands bound by marriage’ she said.</p><p>‘Tywin won’t be happy, your grace’ Jon Arryn commented.</p><p>Elia raised her hand.</p><p>‘I offer an alternative. She will marry a lord who resides in this keep, one we know we can trust and a Lord who is powerful enough to not have the old lion complaining.’</p><p>‘And who do you have in mind?’ Jon asked.</p><p>‘You, Lord Arryn. You aren’t that old that you can’t produce an heir for the Eyrie’ Elia stated. Rhaegar caught the glint in her eye and he knew there was more to this suggestion than meets the eye.</p><p>‘You honor me, your grace’ Lord Arryn responded with a slightly shocked face.</p><p>‘Go and inform Lord Lannister of our alternative offer’ he said as he dismissed the court. Varys and Lord Arryn gave him a respectful bow before leaving.</p><p>Connington fell on one knee and give him a lingering look before exiting the room.</p><p> </p><p>‘Connington was rather testy today’ Rhaegar sighed as he stood up from the throne.</p><p>‘He dreams of your cock and you keep denying him, it would certainly make me testy’ Elia said with a cheeky smile.</p><p>Rhaegar chuckled and forgot that he was still in the throne room with eyes around.</p><p>‘So you dream of my cock?’ he asked in a low voice before giving Elia a kiss.</p><p>‘You mistake me for Lya, I am not so perverse that I need you to take me everyday’ she said whilst returning the kiss. Their musings were interrupted when a herald stepped in and cleared his throat.</p><p>‘Your graces, your mother’s ship is approaching the harbor. They will be here within the hour’ he announced.</p><p>‘Call for the Queen and my children to meet me in here and send guards to the harbor to escort my family here as well.’</p><p> </p><p>The door opened and Rhaegar saw Lyanna chasing Aegon inside. His son’s silver hair was now growing out, a sharp contrast to the Dornish skin he inherited from his mother.</p><p>Egg was giggling loudly as Lyanna darted slowly for him.</p><p>‘You twy and cash me Mama Lya’ he squealed with delight. Lyanna smiled before upping her pace and grabbing the two year old.</p><p>Behind them he saw Ser Arthur, Ser Benjen and Ser Oswell entering.  Next to them he saw his eldest Rhaenys walk hand in hand with Daeron.</p><p>Rhaenys had now reached four name days and the girl became more and more adorable each passing day. Daeron who recently celebrated his first name day had now started walking.</p><p>He watched as his youngest son wobbled on his chubby legs as Rhaenys supported him. Dane, his nickname given to him by Egg, always stuck by his older sister.</p><p>‘Papa!’ Egg yelled as he tugged his jerking bringing him out of his assessment of his other two children.</p><p>‘Yes Egg?’ Rhaegar asked.</p><p>‘I beat Mama Lya’ he said with a grin.</p><p>‘That’s cause he cheated’ Lyanna stated as she pulled her tongue out. Rhaegar raised his brow at his son and the offended look the toddler gave him, made Rhaegar laugh.</p><p>‘No I won!’ Egg stomped his feet down. Elia then grabbed him to hush him.</p><p>‘Mama I won!’ Egg tried again with someone else.</p><p>‘Of course sweetling’ she said as she put him in her lap.</p><p>'Ax Dane and Rhae, they saw' he protested, being able to detect that his mother was just flattering him.</p><p>Daeron and Rhaenys stood below the steps and Daeron eyed everyone suspiciously. Dane was a quiet babe who only smiled and got settled when he knew you. It took Rhaegar almost four moons before he made his son laugh for him. At first he thought his son didn't like him, given that he always seemed tense in his presence.</p><p>The case wasn’t the same with Elia or Lyanna who easily made the toddler giggle for them.</p><p>‘Mama Lya beat him father, many times. He started crying so she let him win’ Rhae informed him. Ever the dutiful daughter</p><p>‘No she didn’t!’ Egg protested.</p><p>The rest of the room laughed at his son’s brashness before the doors opened.</p><p>Ser Barristan and Ser Jaimie stepped in with his mother and Viserys behind them.</p><p>She carried a babe in her arms that was crying loudly.</p><p>'Muna' Rhaegar said as he eyed her.</p><p>His mother smiled for him as she gave him a kiss on the forehead.</p><p>Rhaegar looked down at the bundle in her arms that kept whining.</p><p>'Meet you sister, Daenerys Targaryen' she said as she handed the babe over to him. Daenerys had tufts of silver hair in her head and when she opened her eyes she had light violet eyes that were reddened by the tears.</p><p>She didn't calm down as Rhaegar held her. Rhaegar decided to pass her onto Elia.</p><p>He then felt a little boy charge at him.</p><p>'Brother' Viserys hugged him tightly.</p><p>Rhaegar ruffled his hair before playfully putting the eight year old in a choke-hold. Viserys giggled all the while wrestling with his brother. It was an odd sight for the Kingsguard who are not used to seeing a king behave this way.</p><p>Rhaegar then put him down and he saw his mother had look of shock plastered on her face.</p><p>'Mother?' he asked.</p><p>'She stopped crying' she gasped as she looked towards Daenerys. 'She has been crying ever since we landed, I thought she wouldn't stop.'</p><p>Rhaegar then turned to Daenerys who was currently being rocked back and forth by Rhaenys and to his surprise, Daeron was grinning at her and she was smiling back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Small Council</strong>
</p><p>King Rhaegar Targaryen</p><p>Hand of the King – Jon Arryn.</p><p>Master of Coin – Kevan Lannister.</p><p>Master of Ships – Lucerys Velaryon. </p><p>Master of War – Randyl Tarly.</p><p>Master of Law – Jon Connington.</p><p>Grandmaester Pycelle.</p><p>Queen Elia Martell.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Rhaella</strong>
</p>
<p>It was brighter. That is all Rhaella thought as she moved through the castle. Throughout her marriage to her brother, she felt as if the castle was dark and foreboding, a part of that was due to the fact that Aerys didn’t want his plans to be overheard or seen by spies that would spread his secrets so he covered up most of the windows and had them tinted with black and red.</p>
<p>His paranoia was so tantamount that he had the entirety of the Red Keep tinted</p>
<p>Rhaegar had all but removed them and for the first time since she was a little girl, she all but relished the sunlight reflecting through the halls of the Red Keep.</p>
<p>She stood in the balcony and she watched Lyanna play with the children. Dany was fast asleep in a small crib with her breath heaving slowly and her cheeks puffed, Rhaella indulged her with more kisses to her cheeks as she snored.</p>
<p>Rhaella was overjoyed that she gave birth to her little girl, she always secretly wanted a daughter. Someone that she could play with and spoil. A girl whose hair she could braid and one who would braid her hair back so that they could match. </p>
<p>Her musings were brought to a halt as she heard the laughter outside.</p>
<p>Lyanna had a ball in her hands and she threw to Rhaenys who caught it before chucking it to Egg who in turn tossed it to Viserys. Her son was all smiles ever since their arrival and she was sure it was due to the fact that he now had people he could play with.</p>
<p>On Dragonstone he was quite lonely, many of the lords rarely sent their children to play with him. He did have friends but Viserys was a prone to dramatics and there were moments when he let his temper get the best of him. She knew there was nothing to it; he was just being a stubborn boy. The other lords never saw it that way, Viserys unfortunately had the shadings of his father and when he was angry many thought him to be Aerys reborn.</p>
<p>It was such a shame because Viserys was anything but. He was a sweet child who wanted to play with others. The most heartbreaking day for Rhaella was the day Dany was born and Viserys had seen her, he was so overjoyed.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I now have a friend Muna and she won’t be afraid of me like the others. She will want to be my friend.’</em>
</p>
<p>These are words a mother should never hear. In that moment she hated Aerys more than she ever could and if she could kill him, she would.</p>
<p>One of the main reasons she had decided to come to the Red Keep was due to that. She had wanted to wait for Dany to at least reach one name day but six moons after her birth she had decided forego it.</p>
<p>Seeing Viserys show Rhae and Lyanna how to do the cartwheel made her decision worth it. Ser Jaimie stood guard in the room with her.</p>
<p>The guard had remained close to her and Ser Barristan ever since their return. Rhaegar had sent him to her, to protect them and let things blow over in the capital. Given the looks he had received on their arrival, she knew people still lorded it over him. Rhaella didn't begrudge the boy and she felt some motherly concern when it came to him. A part of her should have felt some ire, Aerys was her brother and husband but after all that had happened she thought her husband got off easy.</p>
<p>‘How are you faring Jaimie?’ she asked in a soft voice.</p>
<p>‘I am well your grace’ he said dutifully. He had his mask back on; it broke Rhaella’s heart to see a boy of such an age to hold so much in.</p>
<p>‘You don’t have to hide from me boy’ she chided him as if he were her son. She imagined that her friend Joanna would have wanted someone to watch out for her son and so far the boy seemed more like her old friend and less like his father.</p>
<p>‘Of course my queen, it has been rather stressful. Most of my brothers would rather see me dead’ he said as he sighed.</p>
<p>‘They are upset because you had the balls to do something they wish they did but were too afraid to act on’ she stated as she pinched his cheek. Jaimie laughed.</p>
<p>There was a jostle of tiny footsteps before a large pang fell to the floor. Rhaella turned and she saw grandson Daeron as he ruffled through the ornaments in her manse.</p>
<p>The one year old then picked up a bottle of oil that she had brought from Dragonstone and he bit the lid. His chubby cheeks portrayed his discomfort realizing the ornament was not one for taste and he immediately put it back where he found it.</p>
<p>Rhaella stifled her laugh as she eyed the little specimen in front of her</p>
<p>Dane, as everyone referred to him, then unsteadily wobbled towards a chair and Rhaella cleared her throat to gain his attention.</p>
<p>His large purple eyes looked up and stared at both her and Jaimie, he brushed aside a wift of his dark hair as he pensively staired at the two of them with interest.</p>
<p>‘He looks a lot like Rhaegar’ she commented as she gave him an inviting smile. Dane studied both her and Ser Jaimie assessing if this would be fruitful venture.</p>
<p>‘He is a baby, how can you tell?’ he chortled.</p>
<p>‘Because I remember Rhaegar as a babe’ she replied.</p>
<p>‘Dane’ she called out to him with her arms raised inviting him to come sit with his grandmother. Dane kept staring at her. ‘Daeron, come here sweetling.’</p>
<p>Dane made no movement and it seemed his feet got tired of him just leaning on the headboard and he sat down on the floor.</p>
<p>Rhaella decided to go to him and pick him up. The moment she approached, Dane looked at her warily. He then panicked and hit his head on the headboard and started crying.</p>
<p>‘No sweetling, I am sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you’ Rhaella said in a sweet voice as she kissed the part where he hit his head. It did not help as she picked him up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was about to set him down next to Dany, a trick that seemed to have been working thus far but luckily for her, Lyanna came in the room.</p>
<p>‘Muna!’ Dane stated as he rubbed the painful part in his head hoping his mother can see how much pain he was in.</p>
<p>Lyanna kissed him softly and shushed him. She handed him a wooden toy of a knight riding a horse and Dane played with it as his trickle of tears was wiped away and he sniffed in the mucus that had enveloped on his nose.</p>
<p>Lyanna then put him down next to Dany who now sucked on her finger as she slumbered, a trait that Rhaella absolutely despised.</p>
<p>‘Daeron doesn’t take easily to strangers’ she said as she brushed his dark hair. ‘Once he gets used to you, he won’t startle as easily.’</p>
<p>Rhaella nodded as she took in her good daughter.</p>
<p>‘The only people that he is used to with silver hair are Rhaegar and Aegon’ Lyanna stated as she tickled the pudgy boy in her lap and he pushed his mother's hand away, not wanting to laugh after his ordeal. He now looked calmer as he played with his toy and pretended as if there was an actual knight riding his steed in front of him</p>
<p>‘Usually he is quiet and reserved, you must have truly made an impression for you to startle him’ Lyanna added. Rhaella smiled as she watched Dane move closer to Dany who had opened her eyes and was now studying the boy in front of her, as if he were an interesting puzzle.</p>
<p>Rhaella then turned her attention to Lyanna.</p>
<p>‘I am glad that you settled well in the Capital my dear. I know it can be hard adjusting to the climate’ Rhaella stated.</p>
<p>‘It was an issue. A year ago when I arrived I begged Elia to order more of her dresses for me and even then I felt hot all the time, the smell was much worse than it is now’ she replied.</p>
<p>Rhaella laughed at that.</p>
<p>‘The smell can be overbearing, particularly when it doesn’t rain for months on end to help wash out most of the blockage in Flea Bottom’ she replied.</p>
<p>Dany was now up and she crawled on all fours towards Dane who was making galloping sounds as played with the horse. Dany was laughing at his imitation and she grabbed her makeshift doll to join in the fun.</p>
<p>Rhaella felt her heart burst watching the scene. She truly was home.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that night Rhaella dined with her sons. Viserys looked absolutely knackered from playing outside all day and she could tell the boy wanted to finish his dinner and go rest.</p>
<p>‘Viserys, why don’t you take your meal to your chamber and go to sleep, I will have the servants come and clean after you’ she stated.</p>
<p>Viserys gave her a sleepy smile and nodded as he stood up. Before he left he gave Rhaegar a hug. Rhaegar was slightly taken off guard before he leaned in and ruffled his hair.</p>
<p>‘I missed you brother’ he said as he let go.</p>
<p>‘And I you’ Rhaegar replied with a soft laugh. Viserys then walked out, leaving the two of them in the room.</p>
<p>‘He seems different’ Rhaegar posed. Rhaella nodded at her son who looked different from what she remembered.</p>
<p>‘It has been a testing year for him; on Dragonstone he only had me and Ser Barristan. He is overjoyed to be with more people’ she answered.</p>
<p>Rhaegar sighed.</p>
<p>‘I wish I was there for him…’ Rhaella cut him off before he went on another of his melancholic self-indulgent rants.</p>
<p>‘You were needed here, to put out the fires your father started’ she stated, hoping to offer her son some level of comfort.</p>
<p>‘Being king is just putting out fires. I know it’s a bad thing to admit but sometimes I understand why father was the way he was. Every time you feel settled, some reminder comes and unsettles your whole being and the fires start once again. It’s exhausting’</p>
<p>His hair then fell down to his shoulders and Rhaella was reminded how handsome her baby was and how young he was. Rhaegar was only twenty five name days and he had to tackle the burdens of the whole world.</p>
<p>‘You will stabilize the realm, I have faith in you’ she responded.</p>
<p>Rhaegar smiled.</p>
<p>‘That’s good to here because I need your help now more than ever muna’ Rhaegar stated. Rhaella was slightly startled by this, Aerys had never asked for her help.</p>
<p>‘You have a small council and a hand’ she argued.</p>
<p>‘My small council is filled with people with agendas and agendas change. I need you mother’ there was now a plea in his voice.</p>
<p>‘What of Elia and Lyanna?’ she asked.</p>
<p>‘Lyanna is free spirit, she could care less about politics and Elia can only do so much’ he replied.</p>
<p>‘The war is over, surely the kingdoms aren’t in that dire state?’ she asked.</p>
<p>‘The fighting is over for now but treachery is usually spawned during times of peace. You taught me that.’</p>
<p>Rhaella smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Alright my child. I will help you’ she said as she clasped his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next Chapter skips forward to the beginning of the Greyjoy Rebellion</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Rhaegar</strong>
</p>
<p>It was an unbearably hot day today. So hot that even a Dornish native like Elia was sweating. This made the council meeting tedious.</p>
<p>His hand Jon Arryn would argue that he needn’t attend all the small council meetings stating that the King shouldn’t have to fuss over every mundane detail but his mother would argue back that it was absolutely necessary.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Rather know every matter that plagues the realm than be caught unawares. That is how Kings fall my boy.’</em>
</p>
<p>Prudent advice, one he would heed, despite how torturous the process could be. He would rather be in his chambers bathing with Elia or outside riding with Lyanna before riding her in the wilderness. But he would heed his mother’s word.</p>
<p>It had been over five years since her return from Dragonstone with both his sister and brother and during that period Rhaegar felt a great sense of calm, knowing that his family was safe and in one location. His mother had been alternating back and forth between the Red Keep and Dragonstone stating that the Castle needed to be kept in pristine condition because the day will come when Aegon takes his place as crown prince.</p>
<p>Currently the Prince of Dragonstone was Viserys but his little brother didn’t want to part from his nephews or nieces.</p>
<p>Right now his little brother was struggling to pay attention in the council meeting. Rhaegar thought it appropriate that he join him now, given the fact that Viserys was now fourteen, it was time he learn the intricacies of ruling.</p>
<p>Viserys found it unnecessary stating that he was third in line for succession and that he barely has any interest in politics. That was his main excuse for his disinterest but Rhaegar knew the truth of it. The boy doesn’t want anything to do with the throne given what happened to father.</p>
<p>It was quite an amusing sight to see Viserys sink into his chair out of boredom as Kevan Lannister droned on about the roof expenditure renovations in the Red Keep. It took one sharp glare from their mother for him to sit up and feign that he was paying attention.</p>
<p>Both Elia and his mother sat next to him, something that grated most of the Lords that women be part of his council but he paid them no mind. Viserys was seated next to Elia, opposite from his mother where she could keep an eye on him.</p>
<p>Next to Rhaella sat the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Ser Gerold Hightower, a man who was firm in his actions and constantly loyal.</p>
<p>Opposite him was the Lord Commander of the City Watch, Ser Alliser Thorne. A grim man but effective when it came to crowd control within the city.</p>
<p>Lord Varys sat next to him with his hand in his robes and his over indulgent perfume wafting about the room. Connington sat opposite him with a large book of processions that he had ordered the Master of Laws to have on him. Towards the edge was the empty seat of Grandmaester Pycelle.</p>
<p>The old man was late much to the annoyance of Connington who complained about it incessantly, to the point where Jon Arryn asked if he wanted to hire a page who could scribe all the grievances performed by the council members.</p>
<p>Pycelle then walked into the room but it wasn’t his usually delayed step, one that Rhaegar had gotten used to. The one that fooled no one in the council. He was walking like an able bodied man. When he reached the table, he looked to be panting heavily.</p>
<p>‘What’s the matter Grandmaester?’ he asked.</p>
<p>‘War’ he stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Daeron</strong>
</p>
<p>Dane was sitting in his solar paging through a book. The book had colorful pages and it would explain how one can grow taller. He knew the book was utter nonsense but he had to placate his curiosity to see if it’s true.</p>
<p>Dane had become fond of books and while his comprehension level was not high enough for him to understand the drabble that was written in most of them. He appreciated the time and effort that most would put in them.</p>
<p>The books that had pictures to illustrate their message were usually the ones he garnered for. He particularly enjoyed the books that spoke of fascinating feats. Another reason he liked books was because it gave him an advantage when it came to his lessons.</p>
<p>When he had turned five, his father had urged that he join Egg in his lessons in order to become an “ideal prince.”</p>
<p>The maester who would take them for lessons was a rather arrogant fellow and Grandmaester Pycelle would always hype him up like he was his wife. It would piss off Dane to no end. So Dane would try his best to make sure he knew more than the smelly old men.</p>
<p>He was usually joined by Dany who had joined his little rebel book club. Although her interest was purely in their Valyrian ancestry. A passion that she had now developed as of late. Viserys was to blame because he always spoke about them being dragon lords.</p>
<p>Rhae, Egg, Dany and himself loved the tales but Maester smelly would always dismiss them as fiction. Dany would always put her foot down claiming that they were real.</p>
<p>For a girl of six name days she was opinionated and was always willing to debate what she thought was injustice and regularly spoke her mind.</p>
<p>Dane loved that about her and would always keep her at his side whenever he needed to peg them down a notch or two.</p>
<p>So now here he was, shaking his head and rolling his eyes at the book of how to develop growing boys into strong warriors.</p>
<p>‘You find anything useful in there your grace?’ Jaimie asked in an amused tone. Dane had taken a liking to Ser Jaimie and he  in turn had taken a liking to Dane. This was odd given that Ser Jaimie didn’t like many people, he was loyal to his family and was always over cautiously looking and making sure they were safe. In the beginning neither Egg nor he trusted the golden man but that all changed.</p>
<p> He had become friends with him two years ago when they were inside the Great Hall and he saw Ser Gerold give Jaimie a disdainful glare. Dane who was used to these sorts of glares from Mama Elia’s brother then asked him why people look at him the way Oberyn looks at me.</p>
<p>Dane made sure to ask this out loud and in public, just in case he got angry and killed him like his grandfather. Jaimie sighed and explained to him it was because of that reason, that’s why they hate him. Dane then asked him why he did it and the knight went on to explain.</p>
<p>When he was done, Dane then gave him a hug hoping the man could feel better and ever since then Jaimie had liked him the most out of everyone in his family.</p>
<p>‘Nothing’ Dane huffed ‘nothing at all. That is an hour I could have spent reading other books.’</p>
<p>He gestured to the pile in the corner as Jaimie laughed.</p>
<p>‘You shouldn’t read those books my prince, you know that you won’t understand the big words that they say and then you will ask me to explain it to you instead of asking in your lessons’ Jaimie posed.</p>
<p>‘That’s the point. I need to know before the lessons because our Maester is the type to write a book like this’ Dane said pointedly as he wagged his finger at the nonsense he just read. Jaimie laughed as Dane tossed the useless book away.</p>
<p>The two of them were interrupted when he heard his door opening. For a second he thought it was Rhae or Dany but usually they would use the secret passageway and enter through his cupboard.</p>
<p>The door opened and he saw his Uncle Benjen in his full Kingsguard regalia, he gave Ser Jaimie a stern look before allowing the tiny form with silver hair to enter his chambers. Visenya bared him a mischievous smile as she sprinted towards his desk.</p>
<p>His little sister was three but she had already caused enough havoc throughout the castle that their mother had to place a bell on her like a cow so that they were aware of her movements.</p>
<p>She regarded him with her grey eyes and sat beside him as he held another book.</p>
<p>‘Watchu doing?’ she asked in a childish voice that indicated she wanted to play.</p>
<p>‘Reading’ Dane replied tersely.</p>
<p>‘Less go out’ she suggested. Dane huffed before staring at her. She gave him her biggest pleading face and at that moment she looked a lot like Rhaenys.</p>
<p>‘Later’ he stammered.</p>
<p>‘But I am bored’ she said as she pouted.</p>
<p>‘Go find Viserys then’ he suggested. He was shocked that Viserys wasn’t with her. He loved the girl to bits.</p>
<p>‘He busy’ she stated.</p>
<p>‘Dany?’ he asked. She would never turn her away.</p>
<p>‘She bathing’ she replied.</p>
<p>‘Rhae?’ that was definitely a long shot.</p>
<p>‘She sent me to Egg’ she replied. This meant that Visenya probably did something to annoy Rhae, Visenya loved to rouse their elder sister’s temper.</p>
<p>‘And Egg?’ he asked.</p>
<p>Visenya gave him a mischievous grin and Dane looked at her curiously before he was tackled to the ground and dragged to his bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Egg was grinning as he pinned Dane down. His brother was getting revenge because Dane had pulled down his pants when he was addressing the Ladies of the court, he had done it because Egg had this infuriating habit of constantly eating from his plate even though Dane would growl at him and warn him not to do it.</p>
<p>Yesterday he sought his revenge and Egg’s cheeks went pink. Justice for his ill mannered hands touching what doesn't belong to him. At first Egg took it with good humor but Renly had arrived and started laughing along with the Ladies, which was when his brother broke their golden rule.</p>
<p>He snitched. Between Viserys, Rhae, Dany, Egg and himself, tattling as tantamount to treason. But Egg did it anyway.</p>
<p>He told Grandmother what happened and she had then summoned him and asked him. Dane then explained his food grievance and grandmother took his side, which upset Egg.</p>
<p>It wasn’t surprising that she took his side, because to her, he was a sweetheart who never broke rules and he was always courteous unlike Egg who was like their baby sister, causing havoc throughout the keep.</p>
<p>Egg who wasn't satisfied with the resolution to the conflict(that he started by touching his bloody food), had sworn he would get revenge.</p>
<p>Now he had been ambushed and Egg was about to put his wet finger in his ear. Something that Dane imagined to be way worse than grabbing something from a different plate. He could not let this stand so Dane caught him and the two wrestled about the bed.</p>
<p>Visenya kept giggling and at one point she grabbed a pillow and started hitting the both of them. When Dane finally got free, he speared his brother and hurled him in the bed.</p>
<p>His brother just grinned despite Dane getting the upper hand in the end. This was a victory for Egg, who lamented that he was always so serious. Mother and Uncle Benjen stated he was just like his Uncle Ned and sometimes like his own father.</p>
<p>Egg never wanted Dane to be like that. He preferred him to be compromised in silly situations like him wrestling like a street performer.</p>
<p>Dane then straightened himself before smiling at his brother.</p>
<p>Egg smiled back before his eyes spotted the book his brother had been reading.</p>
<p>‘Does it work?’ he asked.</p>
<p>‘No’ Dane replied like it was the most obvious answer one should have. </p>
<p>‘How do you know?’ Egg asked him, his eyes brimming with curiosity.</p>
<p>‘I read it’ Dane replied.</p>
<p>‘Yes but are you tall and handsome?’ Egg asked him.</p>
<p>(Brother is handsome) Visenya babbled in valyrian as she wedged herself between the two of them trying to get their attention, Egg then put her on his lap.</p>
<p>(But he is not tall yet) Egg stated.</p>
<p>(Is there a point to this?) Dane asked whilst rolling his eyes. Ser Jaimie watched the three children curiously trying to understand why they had switched to Valyrian.</p>
<p>(Only a tall and handsome man can testify to whether this book holds true) Egg posed before looking at Ser Jaime.</p>
<p>‘You think Ser Jaimie can answer the question?’ Dane asked.</p>
<p>‘What question?’ Jaimie asked, confused.</p>
<p>‘He is tall and handsome’ Egg stated with a hint of admiration in his eyes, or what Dane assumed was admiration or jealousy.</p>
<p>Dane was about to argue but Egg raised his hand.</p>
<p>‘Don’t deny it valonqar. You wouldn’t be around him if he wasn’t. I know you don’t like ugly people’ it felt as if Egg was reprimanding him.</p>
<p>‘I never said that’ Dane defended himself.</p>
<p>‘No but you think it’ came his father’s voice from the door.</p>
<p>‘Daddy’ Visenya screamed as she rushed in his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Father picked up Visenya and twirled her around like he used to do with Rhae and Dany when they were smaller. He then gave her a kiss to the forehead and sat down on Dane’s couch. Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell were behind him and they looked as grim as Uncle Benjen when he had entered earlier.</p>
<p>Whilst Dane loved the people in the room, even Ser Jaimie. He did not appreciate the fact that all of them were here.</p>
<p>Only Dany and Rhae were allowed to enter his room unannounced and if he was feeling extremely generous then he wouldn’t mind Egg being there but right now there were too many people in his private space.</p>
<p>Dane made sure to give his father a pointed look to show his frustration and his father picked up on it and gave him a patronizing smile as he ruffled his hair.</p>
<p>‘I have news boys’ he said as he gestured for them to take a seat.</p>
<p>Ser Jaimie nodded and was about to exit but father stood up and with his unattended arm he placed his hand on his shoulder beckoning him to stay.</p>
<p>‘This news affects you as well Ser Jaimie’ he stated seriously.</p>
<p>‘House Greyjoy has declared itself as its own monarchy and they are now in open rebellion. I have called for all the banners. We are at war’ he stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Cersei</strong>
</p>
<p>‘NO!’ Lyanna shouted as she threw a cup on the floor. The woman was irate.</p>
<p>Cersei bit back her smile as she grinned at the wolf bitch.</p>
<p>‘They are babies Rhaegar. Boys of seven and eight do not need to march off to war’ she said. Rhaegar who was holding Elia’s hand, another unworthy slut, frowned sadly at his wife.</p>
<p>Cersei whose official title was lady in waiting for the Queen mother Rhaella stood in the corner as she watched the them argue.</p>
<p>Most of the ladies in waiting had left but she stayed when she saw her husband remain. She was the wife to the hand of the King.</p>
<p>Jon Arryn disgusted her and five years ago when her father told her he was accepting the betrothal, she all but screamed her lungs out and cried.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘You will be marrying Lord Arryn and that is final’ he ordered.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Father he is a man of sixty name days. You surely can’t expect me to begat a child. Does my happiness mean nothing to you?’ she asked him with tears in her eyes. Her father scowled and stood taller.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘No, your duty matters. I never thought I would have to lecture you on the importance of our name. That is what matters. Lord Arryn rules the Vale, your son will be heir to the Vale meaning House Lannister has the Vale. He has the King’s ear, which is an advantage for us. The King has children and you will have children. Surely you are smart enough to know what is what’ he said.</em>
</p>
<p>Now she was married to a man who was old enough to be her father. Something that grated her in her bones.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>‘Your Grace’ her husband said in a comely fashion, his voice drying up her cunt faster than water in a Dornish desert.</p>
<p>‘We have called all our banners. Lord Velaryon has disbanded with the fleet and Lord Paxter Redwyne is assisting him. Our King will be marching soon and it would be better if he has his sons by his side. The bannermen will know that it is not just their sons who have to die in battle.’</p>
<p>Lyanna shook her head as if he were a moron.</p>
<p>‘And two young boys will help them convince them of that?’ she asked.</p>
<p>‘Lya the boys won’t be anywhere near battle. Our guards will be with them the whole time’ Rhaegar stated softly. Cersei’s eyes burned with jealousy as she watched the girl soften a bit at her King’s lull.</p>
<p>‘And it is an opportunity for the other lords to meet the princes since you have refused to have them fostered in different kingdoms’ Rhaella added. Lyanna glared at her good mother as if this were a conversation they had before and they still had not come to an agreement. Lyanna appeared as if she were about to have a nasty comeback but Elia intervened.</p>
<p>‘Our good mother speaks true, we back pedaled the idea of fostering and having them remain in the Capital but this will be a good opportunity for them to meet other Lords. Viserys will also be there as well so we are all putting our children at risk’ Elia stated reasonably as if it pained her.</p>
<p>Lyanna’s jaw stiffened as if she were coming around to the idea. Cersei rather enjoyed seeing her in distress. In her joy she forgot herself and decided to speak up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I think it will be a good message to send to the country and the high lords, I know for a fact that my father would appreciate seeing the royal commitment to fighting this war’ Cersei stated sweetly. She couldn’t hide the feeling of joy at seeing Lyanna scowl at her.</p>
<p>‘I think your father would appreciate any commitment to stop this war given that Euron and Victorian took out his fleet and made him look like a little bitch’ Lyanna snapped at her. </p>
<p>‘My queen what my wife was trying to say…’ Jon tried to help but she cut him off.</p>
<p>‘Is that my boys should be marching to war when they are too young. Is your son Joffery going to be joining them?’ Lyanna asked her, her grey eyes burning into her. She had been upset and now it seemed Lyanna had found her target.</p>
<p>‘No he is five, he is too young’ Cersei added.</p>
<p>‘So it’s not alright for my boys to not go to war when they are far too young but it’s alright for your boy of five name days to still be suckling your teat like he is a babe?’ she asked her.</p>
<p>Cersei had to grit her teeth and not retaliate at the queen. The sharp glare that Jon gave her was telling her to tread lightly.</p>
<p>‘Why are you even here? These matters don’t concern you’ Lyanna asked as she narrowed her eyes at her.</p>
<p>‘That’s my fault my queen. My wife was here given her concern for the fate of Westeros’ Jon replied. Cersei tried not to roll her eyes at her husband. Lyanna raised her brow at him and Cersei decided to be courteous.</p>
<p>‘My apologies, my queen, my suggestion was not meant to offend. I didn’t know…’ Cersei was cut off.</p>
<p>‘You didn’t know and you know what my brother Brandon says when it comes to people “who don’t know.” He says those are the ones who should shut the fuck up’ Lyanna seethed.</p>
<p>‘Lyanna’ Elia reprimanded her but she could see Elia was trying to hide her smile, the barren slut. Elia was always the cordial and courteous queen hiding behind Lyanna and her bluntness.</p>
<p>Cersei looked around the room and she saw that none of them were willing to chastise the queen who was taking out her frustrations on her when Cersei had done nothing wrong. She looked to her husband who seemed to be stifling a grin at the wolf bitch.</p>
<p>Rhaella then came to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. Out of all the queens, she rather liked Rhaella and Rhaella liked her. It didn’t surprise her, given her friendship with her mother Joanna.</p>
<p>‘Why don’t you go my dear, Lyanna is feeling out of sorts at the thought of her sons being near any danger’ she said as she squeezed her hand.</p>
<p>Cersei curtseyed and exited the room. She counted this as a victory knowing that she can spread this tale of the rabid Lyanna insulting her. Cersei was halfway through the door when she noticed that Rhaegar and Elia were holding her belly.</p>
<p>It couldn’t be.</p>
<p>No it couldn’t.</p>
<p>How she hadn’t noticed was a mystery given how protruding it was. No wonder she was wearing an oversized dress.</p>
<p>The girl never wears dresses and these past months she had been wearing them.</p>
<p>How had she not noticed?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cersei cursed herself before pacing out. She immediately headed for the old cunts room and all but slammed his door open.</p>
<p>When she entered his room, the man was lying with a whore and Cersei wanted to applaud her for being able to let an old man like that touch her. Pycelle had the smell of a dead cat and Cersei found it repugnant.</p>
<p>‘Get out’ she ordered the harlot. The girl picked up her dress and ran out.</p>
<p>‘La la la la Lady Arryn’ he said as he gave a bow so slow that a snail would clap him for wasting it’s time.</p>
<p>‘You had one job, just the one and yet again you fucked it up. I ignored your mistake with Visenya but you promised no more slip ups and yet the wolf whore is pregnant. How long?’ she asked.</p>
<p>‘She is expecting soon my lady’ he replied as he looked down.</p>
<p>‘How did you not notice?’ she asked.</p>
<p>‘They hid it from me your grace. The king went with her to Dragonstone when they had gone with Viserys. They came back moons later with a babe’ Pycelle muttered.</p>
<p>‘And you didn’t kill it?’ Cersei asked, slightly furious.</p>
<p>‘They hid it from me. The queen avoided me and hid it well. Even you didn’t notice up until now, that’s how good she was. If I did anything then they would have known it was me’ Pycelle muttered.</p>
<p>‘I am afraid that I can no longer continue this my lady. I did it for your father with Rhaella and Elia but if I proceed then they will be on to me. This has to stop.’</p>
<p>Cersei controlled her breathing before storming out.</p>
<p>She had no idea why she was doing this. Her father didn’t care anymore about trying to make Rhaella or Elia barren, he would want her to try and betroth Myrcella and Joffery to the princes and princesses.</p>
<p>Every time she would convince herself to stop, knowing that she is doing something terrible. She would convince herself not to be vindictive or evil and walk to his chambers and tell Pycelle to stop but then he would see Rhaegar hold Lyanna and look at her with love and that would just drive her to be more cruel.</p>
<p>Cersei knew she truly was an evil woman and she hated it. She bit back her tears and went to the one person she knew would be there for her.</p>
<p>She saw him in the court yard and he was watching their three year old daughter with a blank gaze but that gaze was filled with care and love. Visenya was playing with Myrcella, so he was technically on duty.</p>
<p>Her green eyes caught hers and she gave him a sad smile and he smiled back.</p>
<p>When she came to the capital she was bitter and alone, her beloved Rhaegar was taken from her. But she still had Jaimie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Rhaenys</strong>
</p>
<p>Viserys and her brothers were leaving with father tomorrow and it made Rhae sad.  She had begged father to bring her along, telling him that she was decent enough with a sword, better than Viserys, even if he never admits it.</p>
<p>Her mother stopped her, telling her a girl of eleven didn’t belong in a battlefield. Mama Lya was quiet when muna said that, which was a sign to Rhae that she reverently disagreed. It made no sense that Egg and Dane could go but she couldn’t.</p>
<p> If anything, she could fight with them and have their backs.</p>
<p>Right now she stood in the courtyard and felt the sun kiss her Dornish skin, Egg and Viserys were going at it as they sparred and she could tell Egg had the upper hand in this one.</p>
<p>Viserys was more gifted with a bow, he could snipe an apple from the corner of the room but Viserys loved playing with his nephews so he sparred on.</p>
<p>She sat next to Dane who was quietly paging through Greyjoy history. Out of all her siblings, Dane was her favorite; he was always so calm and would always listen to her problems. He reminded her of father in that regard.</p>
<p>It was also nice because between them, Dany, Viserys, Egg and Visenya. They didn’t have their father’s silver hair.</p>
<p>They had the purple eyes though which she found more enchanting. Dane’s were different from Dany’s; her eyes were light purple almost translucently golden blue. Dane’s were dark and they would flicker and glow expressively whenever he started brooding. Her cat Balerion had the same expression.</p>
<p>He only brooded when he was annoyed, which was constantly. Rhae thought it was adorable and she would splatter kisses to his cheek to cheer him up.</p>
<p>She could also be as stand offish; her temper was always on a thin line. The smallest thing could set her off. Like that little twerp Visenya.</p>
<p>The girl could burn a Sept and they would blame the pyromancers who provided the pyres. She would do things that Rhae used to get punished for and it pissed her off to no end and Visenya liked pissing her off to no end. People would fall for her act every time. Dane was the only one who believed Rhae when it came to Visenya because he was super observant.</p>
<p>Dane then fell in her lap with the book held up and he was mouthing the words he couldn’t understand yet.</p>
<p>‘Don’t you want to spar with them, you will be heading to a war zone tomorrow’ she stated.</p>
<p>Dane didn’t break his concentration as he paged through the book.</p>
<p>‘I sparred with them and I beat them’ he stated nonchalantly.</p>
<p>‘Yes but you must always practice otherwise you grow overconfident and get rusty’ she said sternly.</p>
<p>‘Yeah but I beat them earlier this morning. If I train now then I will beat them again and then I will start thinking that I am really good, which won’t be true because they just suck’ he said.</p>
<p>Rhae giggled at that as she stroked his hair. Her laugh made him smile and his entire face lit up. Rhaenys loved to see him smile.</p>
<p>‘What’s reaving?’ Dane asked her.</p>
<p>‘It’s like raiding’ she said.</p>
<p>‘And that is?’ he asked for more clarification.</p>
<p>‘You know how you hate it when people enter your room without your permission’ she stated. He scrunched his nose.</p>
<p>‘I hate it when they enter my room at all’ he replied and Rhae smiled.</p>
<p>‘Yes but imagine they do that and come and mess everything up’ she said. ‘That’s what reaving is.’</p>
<p>‘Interesting, it says the Iron borne believe in reaving’ Dane remarked.</p>
<p>‘Why is that interesting?’ she asked.</p>
<p>‘We are at war with them for reaving yet Egg and Visenya reave my room. Maybe they are Greyjoys’ he said.</p>
<p>Rhae laughed.</p>
<p>Rhae felt someone side up to them and given the smell of vanilla and soap, she immediately knew who it was. She turned and saw the silver haired six year old sucking on a lemon.</p>
<p>Dany loved lemons, Rhae didn’t know why, they always tasted sour to her but Dany loved them.</p>
<p>‘Isn’t this your fourth one for the day?’ she asked her. Dany grinned and puffed her cheeks.</p>
<p>‘My seventh actually’ she corrected.</p>
<p>‘And grandmother just allowed this?’ Rhaenys raised her brow, not buying her story.</p>
<p>‘Who do you think offered them to me?’ she asked back.</p>
<p>‘Grandmother wouldn’t do that’ Rhae replied. Dany never liked being called a liar, always felt necessary to slay any lies in her path. It was an easy way to bait her out.</p>
<p>‘Yes she did. I asked her a question about a game I wanted us to play and she gave me a lemon and told me to go play’ she said.</p>
<p>‘What was the game?’ Rhae asked. She noticed that Viserys had come to fetch water and Egg was in the corner talking to Renly.</p>
<p>‘I don’t want to tell you because muna gave me a look’ Dany stated seriously, her expressive brows dancing like they had a life of their own.</p>
<p>‘Come on Dany tell me’ she urged her aunt. Dany stood up on her tiny legs and sighed. She then pulled off Dane from her lap and took his book and threw it away. Dane shot her an annoyed look and was about to protest but Dany raised he hands to demand silence.</p>
<p>Rhae loved this side of Dany; she could be very bossy when she wanted to get her way. Dany then took a ball and shoved it inside Daeron’s shirt. Viserys held his jug and watched them with interest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dane looked at her in confusion but her glare told him not to question her. She sat him on the edge of the pillar and then she made Rhaenys lie down and placed her head on Dane’s legs. Dany went on the other end and grabbed her legs and held them aloft.</p>
<p>‘I told grandmother I wanted us to play this game. Dane would be Lyanna and he has the ball to show his fat stomach, you would be Elia and I would be like brother’ she stated.</p>
<p>This confused Rhae even more, given their strange positions.</p>
<p>‘Why would you be Rhaegar, Dane looks a lot more like our brother than you’ Viserys offered. Dany looked at him as if he were the biggest idiot and she grabbed her hair.</p>
<p>‘I can’t be anyone else because of my hair genius. The game has to be similar’ she said.</p>
<p>‘What even is this game? Why is Rhae between our legs and why are we pretending to be our parents?’ Dane asked her.</p>
<p>‘And why did grandmother give you a look?’ Rhae added as well, going back to her earlier inquiry, wondering how they fell in this hole of nonsense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘I saw a batch of lemons being taken into brother’s chambers so I decided to go in through the secret passages. When I entered I saw all three of them in this position and they were wrestling’ Dany stated.</p>
<p>‘Wrestling?’ Dane asked slightly confused.</p>
<p>‘Yes they were wrestling like this Dane’ Dany then started rocking her hips into Rhaenys in a thrusting motion. ‘They were all sweaty and naked but brother looked so happy, he had the biggest smile. Lyanna was on top of Elia and she was singing’ Dany stated.</p>
<p>It took Rhaenys way too long to figure out what Dany was saying. It was only when Viserys spit out his water and started choking did the horror kick in. She moved Dane away and looked at Dany who gave her a childlike look. Dane was busy patting Viserys on the back as he got over his coughing fit.</p>
<p>Dane then turned his attention back to Dany.</p>
<p>‘And what else happened?’ Dane asked. Rhae wanted to kick her brother and tell him to shut up but he didn’t know any better.</p>
<p>‘Well Rhaegar continued wrestling Elia and she kept screaming the bad words that Egg usually says before my mother flicks his ear’ she adds. Rhaenys face was red and distraught.</p>
<p>‘THAT’S THE FACE!’ Dany shouted as she pointed at Rhae with a smile. ‘That’s how muna looked when I told her.’</p>
<p>‘Seven hells, I can’t believe Elia was spit roasted’ Viserys said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>‘Viserys!’ Rhaenys warned him.</p>
<p>Her uncle’s smile was wiped off his face. Perhaps it was good that they were going to war. She couldn’t stand the thought of seeing Viserys have smug smile as he brought this up around her.</p>
<p>Dane and Dany had already moved on racing each other through the hallway as they played tag and they were oblivious to the discussion they just had.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Egg</strong>
</p><p>The meetings were horrible. The meetings were so horrible; every time a small decision had to be made they would call a meeting to discuss. When a bannermen was killed, they would call a meeting, when one of Balon’s sons was murdered at Seaguard, they called a meeting. When Mace Tyrell sneezed, they called a meeting for them to discuss.</p><p> Father had been riding through the Kingdoms to gather Lords and their fighting men and every time, he would set up camp and call a meeting. Egg was eight when they started their trek to slay the krakens but after moons on end of travelling the realm, he was sure he would be nine when he returned home. It was taking way too long. He had already missed the birth of his baby brother Elaerys.</p><p> When they had left the capital, he imagined that the moment they left the city gates he would ride straight into battle and show himself as the young dragon. A worthy heir to father, perhaps Renly would stop giggling at him whenever he tried to show off his strength in the courtyard.</p><p>He imagined himself in the thick of it, like Aemon the Dragonknight destroying foes in his path. He didn’t realize he was falling asleep; it was only when Dane pinched him did he get slightly startled and fully wake up.</p><p>Father who had stood up to pour some water from the side of the room had been watching him and his frown indicated that he was not happy. He then went back to his chair,</p><p>His uncle Viserys wasn’t fairing much better, his face showed that he wanted to take his rest and Egg agreed.</p><p>Dane seemed to be the only one paying attention, genuinely curious as he listened to Lord Connington rambling.</p><p>‘When we arrive tomorrow we must march loudly, you should be in armor. Looking glorious my king, make them know that you are to be worshipped’ he said.</p><p>The master of laws was a very strange man, he always doted on his father but there were times when it seemed as if father didn’t like him despite the fact that he constantly called him his friend.</p><p>‘You suggested this when we went to gather the Reach and the Riverlands and I have already told you, it won’t be necessary. We are at war and showing up like a peacock will not make these men fight harder for us’ Father told him sternly.</p><p>It was an argument they had been having since they left the capital.</p><p>‘Now we will meet with the Westerlands, the North, the Vale and the Stormlands here. We need to know the best way to anchor them on which fleet. It will be easier given Stannis and Paxter’s heroics in breaking the Iron fleet’ Rhaegar professed.</p><p>That had been the talk for the past few days. Randyl Tarly had strategically placed both Stannis and Redwyne in a pincer move to barricade them.</p><p>Stannis then marshaled his fleet to parry them. Egg wasn’t really sure on the specifics, he would have to ask Dane or Viserys.</p><p>All he knew was that those three men gave father a major boon in hurting the Greyjoy fleet.</p><p>‘That discussion will best be saved for when we meet them on the morrow. I gather that it will be the longest meeting we have held yet’ Jon Arryn stated.</p><p>Egg felt himself groan.</p><p>‘Any news from Dorne?’ Rhaegar asked.</p><p>‘Doran finally responded, he cites that he can’t send men because it would leave Dorne unprotected’ Lord Arryn replied.</p><p>‘The Dornish craven should be punished for his insolence!’ Connington shouted. The way he said ‘Dornish’ made Egg wince and Viserys took note of that.</p><p>‘Careful how you speak Connington. The crown prince is Dornish and your disrespect for his uncle will not be tolerated and let us not forget that the Stormlands started the rebellion on opposite sides to us. Dorne has been subject to pirate attacks. They can’t just offer their army once again and leave themselves unprotected.’</p><p>Egg silently thanked Viserys; Connington would always look at him and Dane strangely. He once muttered that the two of them looked like father, if father were ever to be born of the wrong blood. Egg had been standing behind him when he said that and the man apologized, out of fear of being removed from father’s small council.</p><p>Egg let it go because he was father’s friend and he didn’t want father to lose a friend.</p><p>‘Forgive me your grace. I meant no offense’ Jon apologized but the tone wasn’t sincere.</p><p>‘This meeting is at an end, we will convene when we join with the other camps. Inform them that we will be arriving and of our numbers’ Rhaegar stated.</p><p>The lords filed out and the only people left in the tent were Viserys, Egg, Dane and father.</p><p>This time father poured himself wine and offered the rest of them. Egg smiled and held it, mother never let him drink because the one time he did, he had gotten a headache but Egg would drink it secretly, the key was to take only 3 sips.</p><p>Dane took his cup and poured it back into the jug pointedly and he saw father grin at his brother’s theatrics.</p><p>‘Viserys, Egg. The two of you need to start paying more attention in the meetings’ Rhaegar told them.</p><p>‘They’re boring father and they take too long’ Egg protested.</p><p>Father just raised his hand.</p><p>‘Tis the way of things my boy. This is the first time the Lords see you and if you show a disinterest in these matters then they will show a disinterest in you. Dane was alert throughout the whole thing’ Father stated.</p><p>Of course Dane was alert; his brother knew how to act.</p><p>Dane was good at reading, fighting and appearing very kingly. Egg knew how to act regal and he was good at it but Dane had a presence about him that made him slightly better at it.</p><p>At first he wondered why but then he realized it when Arthur spoke on it. Dane was exactly like father. Arthur would always say that Dane was a mini Rhaegar in how he acted and ever since then Egg knew why Dane was good at things.</p><p>Father was a great king, some would even debate that he is one of the best there ever was, and any lesser king wouldn’t have been able to hold the seven kingdoms after the rebellion. Father was always poised, calm and serene. Silent and imposing.</p><p>Dane was much the same except for the rare moments when he lost his temper. Those were the moments you would realize that he was mama Lya’s son.</p><p>He always wishes he was more like his brother in that regard to be silent and composed. He would never admit it to him. Not out of some sense of pride or jealousy. He knew Dane and if he told him about his insecurity then his brother would go out of his way to make Egg look good.</p><p>And Egg didn’t want that, Dane was too good for that. His brother used to be more quiet and reserved and he hated it. He had become more outspoken and was starting to show people how smart he really is. How good of a fighter he is and how capable he is. How he could be an excellent crown prince.</p><p>Egg admitted this to grandmother and she gave him a kind smile before giving him advice.</p><p><em>‘He is good at those things and so are you, sweetling. Maybe some people might think him a better prince than you but what matters is what the two of you think. Your brother loves you so much and would do anything for you. Dane is a remarkable child but he would proclaim you as king. If you can make someone that amazing bend the knee and pledge his loyalty to you, then by definition aren’t you amazing as well. Most Kings and princes hold on to jealousy and spite whilst never admitting it. You just did and that makes you a special king in my book.</em>’</p><p>He heeded those words till this day. It wasn’t a hard thing to do, Dane was his best friend and he was a really easy person to love.</p><p>Egg was shook out of his thoughts when father put a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>‘I know it’s hard having to be perfect but that is the life of ruling and I know one day you will make a great king, better than even I’ father then hugged him and Egg felt his warm embrace.</p><p>He enjoyed the warm embraces father gave him. Dane wasn’t a fan of them in public because he wanted people to take him seriously and said that they don’t because he was too small and the hugs undermined the process.</p><p>To prove his point, Father went to hug Dane but his brother lifted his hand to stir him away. Father didn’t relent and proceeded to pick Daeron up and give him a kiss on the forehead.</p><p>‘Father! Stop!’ Daeron shouted but father didn’t let up, he started tickling Dane who was now giggling and thrashing his legs about. Egg smiled seeing his brother being further embarrassed; father quickly noticed and grabbed him with his other arm and proceeded to tickle the both of them.</p><p>He then spun them around to the chorus of both Dane and him laughing.</p><p>It was one of the rare moments during the war that he had seen his father genuinely happy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dany</strong>
</p><p>It was a strange thing, to be holding a babe. They were so small and so tiny, they could easily break. She remembers when she held Visenya, how terrified she was that she might drop her. Dany was only four at the time.</p><p>‘Hello my pudgy little beast’ Dany said as she rocked the babe.</p><p>She held Elaerys gently, and she felt the fear returning. Elaerys like Visenya sported the silver hair and grey eyes. Dany put him down in his crib and he immediately started crying.</p><p>Elia walked to him and gave him a tired smile before giving him to the nursemaid.</p><p>‘He is quite fussy like Visenya was when she was a babe, they take quite a bit from their mother. I am starting to think that Daeron may have been the exception’ Elia stated, this made her mother laugh.</p><p>Cersei sat with Ashara Dayne is they watched the babe solemnly.</p><p>Lyanna had gone out riding with Visenya who recently had been having temper tantrums due to her feeling abandoned.</p><p>For the six moons that Elaerys had been born, all the attention that usually went to Visenya then transferred to Elaerys and Visenya hadn’t taken it well at all. When she had put mud in her bed for the fifth time, people started to see the signs.</p><p>Dany’s mother was furious and had barred Visenya from going riding, an activity that Visenya loved to her core. Visenya cried at the punishment and Rhaenys rejoiced, stating that this was long overdue. That was when the girl admitted that ‘nobody loves her anymore ever since that stupid baby was born.’</p><p>Parts of her temper tantrums were also contributed to the fact that she missed Viserys, Egg and Dane. They were the ones that usually played with her. She did her best but she knew her niece preferred Viserys or Egg. Visenya was a troublemaker and those two usually encouraged her nefarious hell-raising tendencies.  </p><p>It did warm her heart because her niece would now seek her out whenever there was a storm and she would ask Dany to protect her. Dane usually filled this role but he had gone to war. Dany was in Dane’s room rifling through his things when she showed up with her wide grey eyes.</p><p>Her niece then confessed that Dane would protect her during these moments. Dany took his place in that regard, despite being afraid of lightening herself. Her mother told her that she was born during the worst storm in living memory and that propelled her fear. She washed it aside in order to be brave for her little niece.</p><p>At times she wanted to direct Visenya to Rhae but she knew that was a wildfire explosion waiting to happen. The two loved each other but they were always at odds. Visenya loved riling up her elder sister and Rhaenys wasn’t one for nonsense.</p><p>It also didn’t help that Rhae had a short temper, Dany was much the same but she knew how to be calm. Rhae was very scary when she got upset and the littlest thing could set her off. Only Dane and she could calm Rhae down. She wondered if Elaerys would be much the same</p><p>Looking at Elaerys, Dany sometimes wondered if she would ever be a mother. She had watched with horror as Lyanna screamed her lungs out and gave birth to her youngest nephew. It seemed like the worst experience one could go through.</p><p>It was easier for Lyanna because she had Rhaegar and Elia, two people who love her. She wondered if she would ever have that.</p><p>Rhae interrupted her thoughts when she grabbed her hand.</p><p>‘Where are we going?’ Dany asked her.</p><p>‘To go train’ Rhae stated. Dany rolled her eyes.</p><p>‘I don’t want to’ Dany replied.</p><p>‘Come on Dany. I have no one to train with. Dane and Viserys usually spar with me but they aren’t here and you need to learn how to defend yourself, you are tiny.’</p><p>That shook Dany. She hated when people underestimated her because of her size.</p><p>‘Fine.’</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ned</strong>
</p><p>There is nothing more that Ned hated more than war. Yet here he was again making sure his men were ready to set sail to siege Pyke.</p><p>Ned wanted nothing more than to go back to Winterfell and be with his family. He wished he were in bed with Catelyn. When he had first met the woman, she was formal, frigid and fearful of him but in time they grew to love one another. He missed his son Robb, his eight year old boy who looked up to him and saw him as a hero. He missed his pretty flower Sansa, even as a girl of five she was slowly showing her mother’s beauty.</p><p>Arya had only turned two when he was called away for war and he missed her the most.</p><p>Right now he listened to Robert Baratheon as he drank and led a war cry with his men. When he was a child at the Vale he often dreamed of him and Robert riding into the country and retiring there as warriors. It was a childish fantasy but one he had wanted over the family life he currently had.</p><p>But now as he watched Robert crawl away with a whore, Ned knew he had been mistaken.</p><p>Years ago when he bent the knee and left for Winterfell, he had promised Robert that they would stay in touch but they never did despite their friendship.</p><p>Now Ned knew why.</p><p>He decided to leave the Baratheon tent and he made his way to were the royal pitches were put up. He crossed Vale lords that greeted him warmly before passing Reach Lords and men from the Crownlands who just studied him with a scowl.</p><p>When he reached the large tent he was immediately brought to a halt by Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Barristan who stood guard.</p><p>‘Lord Stark, how can we assist you?’ Arthur asked him.</p><p>‘I would like to have a word with the King’ Ned replied.</p><p>‘The King is currently busy my lord’ Barristan stated, he was interrupted by someone coming around the corner.</p><p>‘He can make time for his good brother’ the voice stated. Ned turned and smiled at his younger brother.</p><p>‘Benjen’ he said as he brought him into his embrace. Benjen looked different now, he now had a full beard and his hair was longer. It was quite a sight to see him in Kingsguard armor.</p><p>‘It’s good to see you Ned’ Benjen replied with a bright smile before turning to his two Kingsguard brothers.</p><p>‘Let my brother in or I will tell the Queen you two were acting pompously to her own brother. I would imagine her reaction then’ Benjen stated. He had no idea what power Lyanna held but judging by the way the two guards moved out of the way, she must be a force.</p><p>‘I am sure you have many stories to relay to me brother’ Benjen stated, it warmed Ned’s heart to see his little brother was still as excited to see him even though he was a man grown now.</p><p>‘Nothing that would excite a fancy knight of the south such as yourself’ Ned japed. Benjen stifled a chuckled as he looked on in the massive tent.</p><p>The tent was huge and had three beds. One was large and two were medium. He then looked towards the desk were Rhaegar sat. The king still looked as resplendent as the first time he saw him, his hair fell down to his waist and his lean physique was now more chiseled. He was currently having a conversation with Tywin Lannister.</p><p>To his side Ned saw the two young princes. Egg had caramel skin and his silver hair flattered him, the boy looked almost golden in appearance as he twirled his sword around.</p><p>Ned then saw his nephew Daeron. The boy had Lyanna’s hair, brown and black. His hair was curly and his eyes were dark purple. The boy was currently embroiled in a book with his sword put to the side.</p><p>Ned was shaken out of his assessment when he heard Rhaegar cough. His good brother had a brow raised as he looked at both Benjen and him for an explanation.</p><p>‘My brother wanted a word with you, your grace’ Benjen clarified.</p><p>‘I am currently having a conversation with the Warden of the West’ Rhaegar chided them. Tywin stood up.</p><p>‘It’s quite alright your grace, we can continue this conversation some time later’ the man boomed.</p><p>He bowed before walking out. His footsteps made his presence known.</p><p>Rhaegar then ushered him to sit down.</p><p> </p><p>‘Forgive me for intruding your grace’ Ned apologized. Rhaegar waved his hand and scoffed.</p><p>‘Nothing to apologize for, I only chided you to stroke his ego. Lion’s need to be lulled into cats’ he said.</p><p>‘I heard they built the wall to keep the Wildlings safe from Tywin Lannister’ Benjen quipped. Ned was surprised to see the King smile at his brother’s joke.</p><p>‘Ned allow me to reintroduce you to my sons’ Rhaegar stated gesturing to his sons who were now standing by his chair.</p><p>Aegon puffed his chest down as he stood by the King’s side. His nephew on the other hand eyed him suspiciously as if he didn’t know what to make off him.</p><p>‘Well met my princes’ Ned inclined his head in a bow. Rhaegar nudged Daeron forward urging him to say something. Daeron looked at his father and Benjen as if asking whether he was safe to commune with, that made Ned worry about what they told the boy about him.</p><p>‘It’s good to meet you Uncle; mother has told us only good things’ he said courteously. Ned watched as the boy held his father’s hand tightly.</p><p>Ned didn’t know how to respond to his nephew, the crown prince then intervened.</p><p>‘I am glad we can finally meet Lord Stark. Mama Lya has told us great tales of the warriors in the North and how your wisdom is helpful in battle’ he stated with a grin. Rhaegar smiled at his boy.</p><p>Ned was about to reply but Aegon continued.</p><p>‘She also told me that the North find it honorable when a ruler leads a vanguard’ he added. Rhaegar’s smile was gone and the King started to sigh.</p><p>‘Not this again Egg, I told you that you won’t be fighting in the battle’ Rhaegar stated sternly. Ned noticed that his nephew was eyeing him just like he had all those years ago when he was a babe.</p><p>‘But father!’ Egg protested.</p><p>‘Enough’ the king chided him. ‘Find Viserys and take your brother and go patrol the tents and give your greetings.’</p><p>The crown prince looked like he was going to refuse his father and disobey him, judging by the harsh scowl that appeared on his face, his nephew then intervened.</p><p>‘Come on Egg, if you come with me then I will show you how to spin your blade’ Dane suggested as he tugged him away.</p><p>Ned used to do the same with Brandon whenever father told him to do something he didn’t want to do. The two boys left and Daeron shot him a weary look before exiting.</p><p>The king let out a sigh.</p><p>‘My son is at that age were he thinks battles are glorious and fighting is wonderful. He is like a typical boy of his age, he will grow out of it’ the King said. In the distance Ned could hear Robert Baratheon laughing loudly and he surmised that he was probably wrestling someone; the King heard it as well.</p><p>‘Some boys never grow out of it’ Ned replied as Robert’s laughter died down. The King raised a brow at his jape but let out a small smile nonetheless.</p><p>‘Some never do, that’s why we are here instead of staying at home in the warmth of our beds’ Ned fully agreed with that sentiment.</p><p>‘Prince Daeron doesn’t seem too enthused with the prospects of battle’ Ned mentioned.</p><p>‘No he doesn’t, he is more curious than he is excited. Forgive him for his weariness, he doesn’t take much too strangers. Usually he can be courteous to strangers but you are someone he has heard tales of so he is being cautious’ Rhaegar stated.</p><p>‘It’s no problem your grace. That is one of the reasons why I am here’ Ned inclined. He looked around and he realized that Benjen was no longer in the room, likely guarding their nephew.</p><p>‘And that is?’ Rhaegar asked.</p><p>‘After the war I would like to take prince Daeron to Winterfell and foster him’ Ned offered.</p><p>Rhaegar studied him with a blank expression that didn’t give away anything.</p><p>‘I am afraid I can’t agree to that Lord Stark. Dane is too young and Lyanna wouldn’t want to be away from her son and neither will I’ Rhaegar stated.</p><p>Ned didn’t know why his temper flared, perhaps it was his sister or perhaps it was his wolf blood.</p><p>‘Will you ever be amenable to agree for him to foster in the future?’ Ned asked with gritted teeth.</p><p>He was met with silence.</p><p>‘Your grace, my sister is a northerner. Daeron is a northerner, Visenya is a northerner, and Elaerys is a northerner. They may not have my name but they have my blood. It hurts that I can’t see them. That they have a family they don’t know off.’</p><p>‘Then why not come to the capital?’ Rhaegar asked him.</p><p>Ned’s face paled.</p><p>‘I promised myself I wouldn’t set foot in the Red Keep ever again’ Ned replied.</p><p>A look of empathy passed the King’s face.</p><p>‘I understand that, truly I do. You lost your father and your brother. That is why I want you to understand that your bannermen might share the same sentiments and while my children have Stark blood, they are very much Targaryens.’</p><p>Ned let his words sink in.</p><p>‘Where will you foster my nephew then?’ he asked the King dejectedly.</p><p>‘In Kings Landing with Aegon’ the King replied rather quickly.</p><p>‘But with regards to your sentiment of wanting to know your family better and a compromise must be made. I will speak to Lyanna and fret not Eddard, when my boys are independent of age and they have grown out their boyish thoughts, the two of them will go on a tour around the realm.’</p><p>Ned wasn’t entirely pleased with the offer but he relented.</p><p>He sighed before looking at the King again.</p><p>‘How is my sister?’ Ned asked.</p><p>Rhaegar smiled and he stood up and grabbed a box filled with letters written by Lyanna and various drawings done by Visenya.</p><p>Ned smiled as he saw a drawing of the Targaryen family and the Stark family with both Dragons and Wolves, he noticed that there were three hybrids of Dragons and Wolves.</p><p>‘To my favorite uncle Eddard’ Ned read the message at the bottom of Visenya’s art.</p><p>Rhaegar chuckled.</p><p>‘The first draft of drawings she had addressed you as “Uncle Eddard” but Viserys and Benjen saw the drawings and laughed for over an hour which prompted her to redraw the pictures and remake her new rankings of her favorite uncles.’</p><p>Ned smiled and placed the pictures in the box.</p><p>‘I should go rest. Tomorrow we sail for Pyke.’</p><p>‘Aye.’</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Rhaegar</strong>
</p><p>He stood on the deck of the ship as they sailed back. Connington stood next to him, his scowl firmly in place unhappy with the latest events.</p><p>Rhaegar then looked towards the boy, Theon Greyjoy, who hadn’t uttered a word in his presence. Whilst he had allowed Eddard Stark to take the boy back North and raise him, he didn’t fully trust that the Lords or their bannermen wouldn’t act impulsive and take out their frustrations on the young man.</p><p>‘The boy looks solemn’ Rhaegar commented to Jon.</p><p>Jon scoffed as he looked at the boy.</p><p>‘He should be lucky that he still has his head’ Connington commented.</p><p>‘You disagree with me sparing Balon?’ Rhaegar asked.</p><p>‘You should have killed him and installed a more faithful lord’ he stated.</p><p>
  <em>“Like yourself?’ Rhaegar wondered.</em>
</p><p>‘You treat people the way they want to be treated Jon. Taking people’s heads while satisfying to feeble men, is not always the right solution’ Rhaegar stated promptly.</p><p>‘They wouldn’t show mercy to your family. You even entrusted the boy with Eddard Stark. Tell me your grace, if the roles were reversed and most of your family was wiped out. Do you think the Warden of the North would place his honor and raise your son?’ Connington asked.</p><p>‘I don’t know but I would like to hope so. Evil deeds must be treated with justice not with evil itself. My father was one of the most evil men in history, judging by your logic I should have received the hangman’s axe?’ Rhaegar stated.</p><p>That gave Connington a bit of pause as he shuffled backwards. Rhaegar did not give him time to respond as he moved from the deck and went to the lower hangar were Ned Stark stood.</p><p> </p><p>Ned spotted him and inclined his head in greeting.</p><p>‘I heard you are offering Stannis Baratheon and Paxter Redwyne, positions on your small council for their heroics during the war’ Eddard stated as he looked beyond the wave.</p><p>‘I have two new positions I would like to fill. Master of Trade and Master of Diplomacy’ Rhaegar replied.</p><p>Ned chortled but quickly caught his laugh.</p><p>‘What?’ Rhaegar asked.</p><p>‘Nothing, I just find southron tendencies interesting. You want to honor two men who served you well during the war by offering them council positions were they will continue serving you’ Ned spoke with that dry northern view that Lyanna used to have when she got adjusted to the capital.</p><p>‘How would men in the North like to be honored?’ he asked.</p><p>Ned smiled and Rhaegar wondered if there was a rainbow near.</p><p>‘Men in the North are a grim folk your grace but what they truly want is to have a quiet keep in the North and keep warm with their families’ Ned replied.</p><p>‘But it’s cold and dreary in the North. They will never find a warm keep to make them happy’ Rhaegar stated.</p><p>‘Exactly’</p><p>Both he and Eddard laughed at that. That is how Rhaegar knew the war is truly over.</p><p>‘I thank you for heeding my advice for sparing Balon and letting me take the boy’ Ned stated.</p><p>‘It was sound advice, one that men should follow’ Rhaegar stated.</p><p>Ned gave him a bashful smile.</p><p>‘What?’ Rhaegar asked.</p><p>‘I see it now?’ Ned replied.</p><p>‘See what?’ Rhaegar chuckled.</p><p>‘Why Lya chose you. At first I had assumed it was because of your looks but it made no sense to me because she never cared about that but now I see it, you remind me of my father.’</p><p>‘That’s high praise Lord Stark.’</p><p>‘High praise indeed your grace.’</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Arthur</strong>
</p><p>Arthur hated being left behind, he should be out there protecting his king but he had lost the coin toss so now he had to remain behind and guard the children.</p><p>Not that it was a tedious job; he didn’t mind spending time with the rascals but he wanted to make sure Rhaegar was safe. They had been gone for days now whilst sieging Pyke and Arthur feared that they would be crowning Egg, if somehow his King died.</p><p>He watched as Dane sparred with Egg. The two of them had they wooden swords raised.</p><p>‘Fate whispers to the warrior?’ Egg asked in a serious tone.</p><p>‘You cannot withstand the storm’ Dane replied stoically.</p><p>‘And the warrior whispers back?’ Egg asked as he twirled his sword</p><p>‘I am the storm’ Dane stated as he lunged. Egg smiled and parried his brother’s heavy drive.</p><p>The two then sparred and Arthur was smiling at his young prodigies.</p><p>Egg was using his strength to try and trap Dane but he was alert enough to know when to be defensive. That was the one thing Arthur made sure to drill in them. Ser Willem Darry would always emphasize that a great defense always countered any exertions a man can thrust forth.</p><p>It’s a lesson that Egg had clearly adapted to his early training. Egg was a nice student to train because he wasn’t burdened by ego and he trained to find in enjoyment in the activity.</p><p>Egg would truly be a great battle commander if given the opportunity.</p><p>His brother Dane was a different story. The boy may well be a prodigy with a sword. The one thing that Arthur had realized about Dane was that he had two things whenever he sparred. Adaptability and tactics.</p><p> For Dane it wasn’t a case of him being the best or the strongest. The boy just cared about outmaneuvering his opponent.</p><p>When Arthur first sparred with Dane, he was under the assumption that the boy couldn’t lift a sword and that it was too heavy. When he confronted Lyanna and Rhaegar that the boy may not be gifted with a sword, they both laughed and even Ser Jaimie found it amusing.</p><p> Apparently the boy had been putting on a mummery and was trying to leech all of Arthur’s secrets on how to master the art of holding a blade. When Rhaegar then confronted Dane, the prince showed that he was incredibly adept when it comes to handling a blade.</p><p>After moons of watching him, Arthur had realized that the prince adapted to the fight. He didn’t fight with a sword but he fought with his mind. Dane's main attribute was speed and swiftness but he made himself appear slow as to fool you. He will never forget the day when the boy had managed to disarm Viserys by screaming loudly and disorienting him,</p><p>Predictably Dane won the spar.</p><p>‘Egg make sure you put your weight when you sweep low. Your brother knew to feign a strike by lunging forthright’ Arthur commented as he illustrated the movements that Egg had been blind to. The weaknesses that Dane had spotted in order to exploit.</p><p>Egg nodded and Dane proceeded to show him how he completed that move.</p><p>‘Curious sibling dynamic’ came a comment from below Arthur. The knight turned and saw the dwarf of Casterly Rock with a cup in his hand.</p><p>‘It’s rare when you find a son and heir who would seek help from the man who would succeed him and that same man willing to remain humble and help. Mayhaps the king is a better father than I thought’ Tyrion commented.</p><p>Arthur studied the man who had seemingly wandered into their enclosure.</p><p>‘You’re drunk’ Arthur stated as he watched the man stir before settling on a barrel.</p><p>‘Quite the astute observation’ Tyrion quipped. The dwarf then studied him and his intense gaze made Arthur stand firmer.</p><p>‘I am surprised that you stayed behind Ser Arthur, surely a man who is as gifted as you would make the battle end quicker’ Tyrion commented.</p><p>‘My king commanded me to stay here and his order I shall obey’ he replied. The dwarf smiled as he watched the princes’ spar again for round two.</p><p>‘My father was surprised when he saw that the King brought his two sons into a warzone’ Arthur remained silent, not wanting to involve himself in a conversation with the half man.</p><p>His concentration was brought to an end when he heard Egg scream with joy.</p><p>He looked to the side and he saw that Daeron’s blade was on the floor.</p><p>Arthur was surprised to say the least. Dane was incredibly advanced in his sword fighting.</p><p>‘Arthur, I disarmed Dane. I beat him Arthur’ Egg stated with a big grin. He looked towards his little brother and Dane looked to be stifling a smile.</p><p>‘Congratulations my prince. Mayhaps you should go outside and tell Ser Benjen. I am sure he won’t believe you’ Arthur replied.</p><p>Egg immediately sprinted out and Dane came forward to pack his sparring sword.</p><p>‘Your brother finally got one over on you my prince’ Arthur commented.</p><p>Dane who had momentarily been staring at Tyrion looked up and gave him a bashful smile.</p><p>‘My brother is a brilliant swordsman. He was able sidestep me before disarming me’ Dane replied.</p><p>‘You let him win’ Tyrion commented.</p><p>‘What?’ Dane asked as his eyes went wide.</p><p>‘You let him win. I may not have my brother’s talents with a sword to know stances and what not but I saw how he disarmed you, you are far quicker than that’ Tyrion stated.</p><p>Dane was slightly taller than the dwarf and he leveled his purple eyes at him.</p><p>‘I have no idea what you mean Lord…’ he waited for confirmation and Arthur cleared his throat.</p><p>‘This is Lord Tyrion Lannister my prince, son of Tywin’ Arthur clarified for him. Recognition dawned in the prince’s eyes.</p><p>‘Of course. Forgive me I should have known who you were just by looking at you, your appearance makes it rather obvious’ the tiny prince stated.</p><p>Arthur was rather taken aback; Prince Daeron was such a kind boy who would never disparage anyone, like his mother he could be extremely blunt but he was never cruel. Tyrion didn’t look offended, he looked intrigue.</p><p>‘Well being a dwarf makes it easy for people to recognize me, your grace’ Tyrion replied. Dane scrunched his nose in confusion before shaking his head.</p><p>‘Actually I was talking about your hair. It’s very similar to Jaimies’ he stated. For the first time Lord Tyrion actually put down his cup.</p><p>‘My hair is never usually an attribute used to describe me’ the dwarf stated.</p><p>‘And how do they describe you?’ Dane asked.</p><p>Tyrion stared at him as if he were jesting but Dane’s blank face implied otherwise.</p><p>‘That I am a dwarf’ Tyrion answered.</p><p>‘And you hate being a dwarf?’ Dane asked again. This gave the Lord of the Rock pause.</p><p>‘The insults aren’t particularly fun’ Tyrion quipped but Arthur could tell he was trying to hide his pain. Dane clearly spotted that as well and stopped his inquiry.</p><p>‘I understand’ Dane says as he ties his jerkin.</p><p>‘You do?’ Tyrion asked.</p><p>‘Some people call me bastard’ he replied. Now it was time for Arthur to be shocked.</p><p>‘I suppose we should just wear it like armor so that it may never be used to hurt us’ Tyrion stated.</p><p>Dane gave him a polite nod, which was the prince’s way of dismissing him.</p><p>‘It was a pleasure meeting you my prince’ the imp stated as he walked out with a smile of intrigue on his face.</p><p> </p><p>‘I see why Jaimie is fond of him’ Dane said as he graced him with one of his rare smiles.</p><p>‘My prince, who are the people that call you a bastard?’ Arthur asked.</p><p>‘Your people’ he replies and before he can question him, a sound erupts. The war horn blows and Arthur can hear celebrating in the background.</p><p>The tent is ruffled and Egg runs inside.</p><p>‘Father’s back’ he says with a bright smile. Dane, who is usually poised, lets out a giant boyish grin and the two boy’s race out to go see their father.</p><p>
  <strong>Doran </strong>
</p><p>They sat in his manse as Doran held his the raven scroll.</p><p>‘Word from the capital?’ Oberyn asked as he sauntered into the room before grabbing an apple from the table.</p><p>‘Yes, it appears that the siege of Pyke was a success. The krakens have been brought to heel’ Doran stated as he crumpled the scroll.</p><p>‘Then why do you seem upset brother?’ Oberyn asked.</p><p>‘All the kingdoms followed Rhaegar, all of them Oberyn, even the rebels. The Stormlands fought the hardest for him. Stannis Baratheon is being seen to be lauded as a hero’ a grimace passed by his face.</p><p>‘We couldn’t have sent our men there, we needed to protect Dorne. Rhaegar understands that’ Oberyn stated.</p><p>‘Rhaegar is no fool, he will know this is a slight and so will his bannermen. I shouldn’t have listened to you. I let my pettiness consume my pride and now we are the craven kingdom who all but spat in the face of the king when he called for us’ at the time Oberyn had convinced him that we had bled enough for Rhaegar and his whore along with their bastard whelp.</p><p>He had not anticipated that other kingdoms would heed his call the way they had. Especially not the rebels. But he should have known they would. Stark had blood on the throne and his lands were being raided. The Vale marched because their Lord is hand of the King. The Riverlands had no other option given that the heir is being held hostage and the Stormlands did not want to feel left out.</p><p>Oberyn was silent as he finished his apple.</p><p>‘Now people will look on Dorne and see us as craven and weak. Our status among the other kingdoms will fall, our name spat on’ Doran grumbled as he thought of the ramifications. Oberyn huffed his chest in defiance.</p><p>‘They already spit on our name brother. And why should we care? When have we ever cared? Dorne does not conform to what these other lords think. We are unbent unbowed and unbroken.’</p><p>Those were comforting words, words to be proud of but that was one of the main reasons why Oberyn should never be allowed to rule.</p><p>‘You should care because one day our blood will rule over the seven kingdoms and my stupidity will now make the other Kingdoms think less of him due to his Dornish relatives who were too proud to fight for his father’ Doran said. Oberyn was now quiet and given how he held his head up, he knew Doran had made a good point.</p><p>‘You are the one who always cries foul on our sister’s well-being, what of her son? The boy will grow up not trusting us. Rhaenys doesn’t even correspond with us anymore because she found out about the comments you made of  her brother’ he chided Oberyn. He was more at fault as well. The distance that he had created with his beloved sister.</p><p>Oberyn sighed with resignation.</p><p>‘What would you have me do brother?’ Oberyn asked knowing his brother always had a plan.</p><p>‘I need us to find a way to make peace. I want Dorne to be stronger again.’</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lyanna</strong>
</p><p>Elia was a specimen. That is what Lyanna thought as she cupped her wife’s bottom in her hands.</p><p>Elia who had nuzzled into Lyanna smiled into her neck as she gave her lazy kisses.</p><p>‘I thought I had placated you last night and now it seems as if you want more’ Elia teased.</p><p>‘You should know that I am a degenerate my love, I am always ready for more’ she replied as she suckled on Elia’s teat.</p><p>Ten years ago she would have rejected the notion of sharing a bed with a woman. Her northern upbringing would be disgusted at her actions and yet she couldn’t find it in herself to care. She was always free spirited and would not yield to the demands of dreary old men.</p><p>That was why Rhaegar and Elia intrigued her. She knew that the rumors would sprout that Rhaegar seduced her with his charms and his voice, which wasn’t entirely false but it didn’t entirely ring true.</p><p>Elia was the one to initiate things between them all. Lyanna was hesitant at first but Elia had raised her brow telling her she wasn’t brave enough to do it and she could never back down from a challenge.</p><p>They eventually became intimate, mutually bonding over the most mundane of things. That bonding turned to love.</p><p>And she did love Elia. Rhaegar would often tease her by asking who she loved more, him or Elia and she would always pick the children to spite them both.</p><p>Elaerys started crying in the other room which shook them out of their revelry.</p><p>‘We should probably get out of bed and talk to Rhaenys’ Elia gasped. </p><p>Lyanna sighed knowing that they needed to.</p><p>Yesterday Visenya had accidentally fed Rhaenys cat, Balerion, some of her cake, despite repeated warnings. The poor cat had been vomiting throughout the castle.</p><p>When Varys had informed Rhaenys of how this came about, Rhaenys immediately saw red.</p><p>Rhae confronted Visenya in the courtyard and proceeded to unload a series of slaps on her daughter’s face. Visenya returned the slaps in turn but Rhae was older and she had an advantage</p><p>Ser Willem Darry was the one who got the two girls separated and Rhaella had sent Rhae to her room after she saw how red Visenya’s cheeks were.</p><p>‘Who do you want to speak with?’ Lyanna asked.</p><p>‘Let me talk to Visenya and you handle Rhae’ Elia replied. Lyanna sighed, of course she would pick the one who was least scary to deal with.</p><p> </p><p>When she had reached Rhaenys room, she saw that the twelve year old wasn’t alone. Dany was sitting on one of the cushions reading a book about Valyrian plants.</p><p>‘Mama Lya’ Rhaenys said when she saw her. Her tone was respectful but her chin was raised in defiance.</p><p>Lyanna sighed. Rhae could always be difficult.</p><p>‘Can I sit down? I heard that you attacked a girl with grey eyes and It would be upsetting to find out that you are following a pattern’ Lyanna commented.</p><p>Dany was the only one who laughed as she sucked on her lemon and paged through the book. Rhaenys gave her a small smile, the one that Rhaegar usually gave her when he was patronizing her.</p><p>She sat next to her and laced her fingers with hers.</p><p>‘If you want me to apologize for my actions yesterday with regards to your daughter, I will not. Balerion could have died’ Rhaenys spat. Her chest was heaving with rage and Lya was glad that she had come right at that moment.</p><p>‘You have nothing to apologize for sweetling. What Visenya did was wrong and irresponsible’ Lya stated.</p><p>Rhae looked slightly surprised but did well to hide it.</p><p>‘Then why did you come?’ Rhae asked, her voice dripping with false coolness.</p><p>‘I want you to forgive your sister.’ Lyanna raised her hand to silence her before she could protest. ‘Before you start screaming, would you hear me out?’</p><p>Rhae huffed in indignation but she didn’t lash out so Lyanna continued.</p><p>‘When I was a child, I use to be exactly like Visenya. I never followed the rules, I never listened to people. I was always a handful. And just like you and Visenya, I use to clash with my eldest sibling Brandon.’</p><p>The mention of her brother not only got Rhae’s attention but Dany’s as well.</p><p>‘My brother and I used to fight like dogs and another different breed of dogs’ Lyanna said and she was met with a look of confusion on Dany’s face.</p><p>‘Isn’t the saying cats and dogs?’ Dany asked.</p><p>‘Yes but my first born pointed out to me that it is rare for cats and dogs to fight. He said that it would make more sense if it were the same species but different breeds. He even had a book to show me I was wrong.’</p><p>Dany flashed her a look of understanding, her face telling her that Dane had done this to her on numerous occasions.</p><p>‘Of course he did’ Dany replied, her voice grounded with annoyance. Rhae for the first time let out a genuine smile at the mention of her brother.</p><p>‘What were we talking about?’ Lyanna asks the room.</p><p>‘Your brother Brandon and how you two were similar to me and the miscreant’ Rhae reminded her.</p><p>‘Oh yes. My brother and I would often fight. I would drive him insane. I would take his swords without his permission. I would leave unflattering things in his bed. One time I burnt his pants and Brandon got so mad that he almost punched me. Where it not for Ned, I think he would have that day.’</p><p>‘Why did you do it?’ Rhaenys asked.</p><p>‘I was young and my brother never played with me as much as he did Ned and Benjen. I thought he hated me so I tried to get his attention in other ways’ Lyanna stated pointedly.</p><p>Rhaenys swallowed in her throat as she looked up at Lyanna.</p><p>‘I don’t hate Visenya, she’s just a brat’ she replies.</p><p>‘I know you don’t and Brandon didn’t hate me, he loved me more than I could have known. He came to Kings Landing and put his life on the line for me, he died for me’ Lyanna said as she fought her tears. ‘Visenya does all of this because she wants to spend time with you.’</p><p>It was a cruel card to play, the dead sibling card but they couldn’t take any chances. In-fighting within the family was only all right if it remained temporary. Rhae and Visenya would constantly be at odds but they needed to know that they both love each other.</p><p>Rhae remained silent as she looked out the window.</p><p>There was a knock on the door and Lyanna shouted for the person to enter. When the door opened she saw Elia holding a tear stricken Visenya.</p><p>Visenya saw Rhaenys and immediately sprinted into her arms.</p><p>‘Forgive me sister, I was just playing. Please don’t leave me. I was just playing’ Visenya bellowed. Rhaenys looked slightly taken a back with Visenya’s arms around her neck but a soft look washed over her face and she relented before hugging Visenya back and stroking her silver hair.</p><p>‘What did you say to her?’ Lyanna asked Elia.</p><p>‘I told her that Rhae was just like me as a child and that Doran and I never got along because he always meddled in my business. Now we barely talk anymore’ Elia replied.</p><p>‘Clever move’ Lyanna said with a smile.</p><p>The door opened again and this time it was Rhaella.</p><p>‘Good news, the rebellion is over. We won and the King returns.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those of you that have read my other fics, the next chapter of What If will post sometime midweek. This fic is easier to post regularly other than What if because this story usually ranges from 1k-3k words per chapter. Where as that one ranges from 8k-15k.</p><p>The next chapter is a 4-5 year time jump.</p><p>Thx for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dane</strong>
</p>
<p>There was something extremely joyous about seeing Dany smile. It was one of the few things that would make Daeron happy. The next was seeing Rhaenys laugh.</p>
<p>But here she was in the great hall celebrating her eleventh name day with a lemon cake so large it measured up to Elaerys in height.</p>
<p>Dany cut an unflattering large piece, one that made grandmother frown. Lately Rhaella had been stern in making sure all the Targaryen women became poised and more lady like, apparently the influence of Dane’s mother and the free spirit of mama Elia had made the girls a little too wild for the high lords of Westeros.</p>
<p>His grandmother would often lament that when the girls get wed to their husbands, it would reflect badly on their house if they weren’t “domesticated.” Father pushed the topic back for now, stating that marriage talk was for the future and that he wanted them all to marry for love.</p>
<p>Dane’s attention was brought back to the present when he felt a spoon being forced into his mouth.</p>
<p>‘What are you doing?’ he laughed as he asked Dany who was grinning from ear to ear.</p>
<p>‘I am feeding you cake’ she replied.</p>
<p>Dane scrunched his face to one of contentedness.</p>
<p>‘I am quite capable of feeding myself cake with my own hands’ he said pointedly.</p>
<p>‘I know but I want to get some more cake and if it looks like we eating together then my mother won’t be as harsh to judge for my over indulgence’ Dany replied as she forced a small piece down his mouth. She kept putting cream on his lips purposefully so Dane playfully bit at her thumb which made her retract her hand and look at him in shock before bursting out in laughter.</p>
<p>The two of them must have been making a scene because grandmother walked over to the main table were they sat and cleared her throat.</p>
<p>‘Are we monkeys in Essos now, where we feed each other food with our hands like they do with fleas?’ she asked in that stern reprimanding tone of hers.</p>
<p>‘Technically monkeys are indigenous in Sothoryos; people think they are in Essos because the slavers look down on the slaves with “fairer skin” and have labeled them as such.’</p>
<p>His grandmother shot him a reproachful look before letting a small smile show on her face.</p>
<p>‘Are you shaming my lack of tact in a statement because I am criticizing your lack of decorum in front of the court?’ she asked with a raised brow. Dane hid his smirk knowing now was not time to debate.</p>
<p>‘Of course not’ he replied.</p>
<p>‘Good because that would be incredibly petty of you. Slavery is something that we frown upon in the seven kingdoms’ she said reverently. He could see Dany nodding in agreement, this was a topic she was most passionate about.</p>
<p>Grandmother then wiped the cream that Dany had left on his face before giving Dany a kiss to the forehead and walking back to the table were father, mother and mama Elia sat.</p>
<p>He looked towards the children’s table and he saw Visenya and Myrcella comparing whose hair was the longest. The eight year old girls looked to have come to a stalemate because the cake had suddenly arrived to their table. Elaerys was currently thumb wrestling with Trystane. The two were quite close in age with one being four and the other being five.</p>
<p>It was an odd friendship to say the least given that Dorne had no love for House Targaryen or any of the children who were born of Lyanna Stark.</p>
<p>Doran had insisted that one of his sons come and foster in the Red Keep in order to garner some sort of alliance with House Martell, a strange sentiment considering that the queen and the crown prince are both Martells. Mama Elia had been the one to decide to pick Trystane, stating that he hadn’t been brainwashed as of yet.</p>
<p>Trystane had arrived a week ago with Oberyn Martell much to Daeron's dismay. Dane didn’t like him and the feeling was mutual with Oberyn. He held little appreciation for people who despised him when he hadn’t done anything to earn their ire. He would not waste energy on getting someone to like him.</p>
<p>There was some sort of victory though because his siblings had barely recognized their uncle’s presence. Egg was courteous to him because Egg was always polite by nature but Egg never ventured for his company.</p>
<p>Rhaenys had completely shut him out not even tolerating his company. Dane was never one to complain about whispers or any slurs made behind his back, he usually kept his thoughts to himself. But Rhae had a way of fishing him out.</p>
<p>And when she finally wore him down, he admitted that he had heard a conversation between Oberyn and Connington were they basically disparaged him, his mother, Visenya and Elaerys. Since then Rhae held little love for her other family. A part of Dane wondered if the Starks were also this flippant.</p>
<p>He knew that one day he would have to confront Egg’s family, his father had told him that when he turned ten and six that he would visit every single kingdom and get to know all the lords. Dorne was one of those kingdoms.</p>
<p>Since he was only twelve, he still could bide his time before entering the snake pit.</p>
<p>Although watching Trystane and Elaerys play made him think that perhaps there might be hope.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dane’s thoughts were drowned out when the music started playing. Men stood up and started escorting ladies on to the floor.</p>
<p>Viserys arrived to the table and stood between the two of them.</p>
<p>‘Sister do you mind giving me this dance and keep in mind that if you reject me then I will have to dance with Lady Cersei who has been downing her cups rather heavily today and has hastily demanded I grace her with a dance’ the desperate urge in his voice made both him and Dany burst out in laughter.</p>
<p>‘So you are not asking out of chivalry, you are just trying to pawn off a Lioness?’ Dany asked with a raised brow.</p>
<p>Viserys shrugged.</p>
<p>‘Can I not do both sweet sister?’ he asked with his hand lifted towards her, not giving her time to think on it.</p>
<p>Dany rolled her eyes before grabbing his hand. She then turned to Dane.</p>
<p>‘Please can you go find Rhae and ask her what is so important that she is avoiding my name day’ she said as Viserys stood behind her like a shield as he watched Cersei, who was eyeing the King like a hawk. Viserys then turned to him.</p>
<p>‘Tell her to hurry nephew, when it comes to dancing, Dany has the decorum of a swan running with breeches on’ Dane chortled as he watched Dany hit him in retaliation to his barb before two of them absconded to the center of the floor.</p>
<p>Dane proceeded to exit the hall with Ser Jaimie following right behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Prince Daeron’ a Dornish voice called out for him as Dane reached the door. Dane quietly groaned as he turned to face Oberyn.</p>
<p>‘Prince Oberyn’ he replied with gritted teeth. The man sauntered forward with the swagger of twenty men as he sized Dane up.</p>
<p>‘We haven’t had time to speak and catch up since my arrival. The last time I saw you, you were only a toddler and now you are ten and two. Your growth as a man is almost complete’ he stated.</p>
<p>Dane gave him a polite smile as he continued walking.</p>
<p>‘I hope not, I would like to continue growing’ Dane replied courteously. Oberyn eyed one of the servants of the castle and graced him a seductive smile turned back to him.</p>
<p>‘A man’s height is meaningless. What is truly important is the package he holds. No lover wants to climb a tall mountain only to find a small pond, rather a boulder and then an ocean.’ Dane nodded despite having no idea what the man was on about but judging from Jaimie’s raised brow, he knew it was sexual in nature.</p>
<p>They kept silent as Oberyn studied him.</p>
<p>‘I have heard many things about you Daeron’ he said as if he were describing a bandit.</p>
<p>‘Not all bad things I hope?’ Dane responded.</p>
<p>‘Would there be bad things?’ Oberyn asked with a clapped tongue.</p>
<p>‘Mama Elia told me that anything can be perceived as bad by people who are prejudiced against you’ Dane stated pointedly. By the way that Oberyn had flexed his jaw; Dane knew that his intended message had hit the target.</p>
<p>‘You’re a clever boy my prince despite your age’ he commented.</p>
<p>
  <em>Minutes ago he had called me a man.</em>
</p>
<p>Dane didn’t reply, silence was his preferred method when people wanted to spar verbally. He would leave that to Dany or Egg.</p>
<p>He realized that Oberyn couldn’t be shaken off so he decided to go for the jugular.</p>
<p>‘What do you want Prince Oberyn? I know you despise me and I am no fan of yours, so if you can get to it.’</p>
<p>Jaimie didn’t flinch when he spoke, he was now used to his blunt nature, and one could even argue that Jaimie had enhanced it.</p>
<p> ‘I have heard that Northmen are rather direct’ Oberyn commented with a chastising smile that Dane wishes he could slap off his face.</p>
<p>‘I didn’t just come to Kings Landing after all these years to see that Trystane settles in well. I also came to see my niece and nephew and check on their wellbeing. Our relationship has been rather strained’ his tone was accusatory, so much so that Jaimie grabbed his pommel. Oberyn spotted that and gave him a patronizing smile.</p>
<p>‘I am sorry to hear that’ Dane replied flatly, not meaning any single word of it.</p>
<p>‘I have noticed that both Rhaenys and Aegon adore you’ he stated.</p>
<p>‘They are my siblings’ Dane exclaimed.</p>
<p>‘Indeed and I would like to inquire if the feeling is mutual particularly with your brother Aegon?’ Dane could only grit his teeth even though he wanted to laugh at the man who had called him out for being blunt.</p>
<p>Jaimie was quick to respond.</p>
<p>‘Are you suggesting that the prince would usurp prince Aegon for the throne because not only is that an insult to a royal but an insinuation of treason, both of which are punishable crimes’ Jaimie snarled.</p>
<p>Dane had to raise his hand to calm him down. Ser Jaimie had always been overprotective of him.</p>
<p>‘I wasn’t suggesting anything of the sort Kingslayer; I just wanted to know if the feeling is mutual?’ Oberyn looked back and forth between the two of them.</p>
<p>Dane inclined his head.</p>
<p>‘It is.’</p>
<p>‘Good, my nephew will need your loyalty given that he has the same affliction as me. Although his is only limited to one sort’ Oberyn responded. This confused Daeron even further.</p>
<p>‘What do you mean?’ Dane asked him.</p>
<p>‘You’re a smart boy, you will find out soon enough. Hopefully you will prove true to your loyalty and to the things I have heard of you and not to my prejudiced perceptions of you.’</p>
<p>Oberyn then bowed his head.</p>
<p>‘Your grace’ he stated as he sauntered back to the hall.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dane realized that Ser Oswell was bid to stand outside of Rhae’s manse and he had assumed that she fell asleep so he decided to forego knocking and opened the door quietly so as to not wake her up.</p>
<p>To his surprise when he entered Rhaenys was wide awake and was in her blankets, one hand was holding a paper and the other was inside her blankets.</p>
<p>She was breathing heavily and her hair had covered her whole face. Her unoccupied left hand was moving vigorously underneath her sheets on the lower half of her body.</p>
<p>‘Are you itchy?’ Dane asked her. The fifteen year old girl’s eyes shot up in shock when she realized that she wasn’t alone in the room. Rhae hurriedly removed her hand out of the sheets and looked at Dane. He knew if it were anyone else besides him or Dany then Rhae would be attacking them.</p>
<p>‘Huh?’ she said with a flustered voice, her chest heaving heavily. For some reason she had a look of shame and embarrassment and her cheeks went red, given her skin color she looked like an actual peach.</p>
<p>‘I asked are you itchy because you were scratching your thighs when I walked in’ Dane replied. He was concerned that maybe she had developed a rash. Hours ago they had been sparring outside and Rhae had managed to disarm him.</p>
<p>She seemed to be drinking in what Dane was saying before her eyes lost some of the spark of embarrassment that she had and her gaze become cool.</p>
<p>‘Um…yeah…I was feeling really itchy. Eli was showing me Myraxes and you know our baby brother’s pet lizard affects my skin badly’ she says as she straightens her hair.</p>
<p>‘It does?’ Dane asked slightly perplexed. This was news to him.</p>
<p>‘Mhm’ she says as she grabs a brush. Dane picked up the paper she was holding when he entered and recognition dawned in his eyes.</p>
<p>‘This is Visenya’s drawing of me and Dany riding our steeds. She gave it to me on my twelfth name day. I have been searching for this, for moons on end. Why do you have it? And why were you holding it?’ he asked her.</p>
<p>Rhae looked like a deer that was caught in the snare of a hunter.</p>
<p>‘Um…you surely are full of questions today aren’t you?’ she asked as she stood up and grabbed the drawing and put it in her desk.</p>
<p>Dane knew she was deflecting but decided to let it go, it was never best to push Rhae.</p>
<p>‘Dany and Viserys are requesting your presence. Hurry up and get dressed’ he suggested. She let out a sigh of relief as she went into another room to get changed.</p>
<p>She was out within minutes and Dane watched as she straightened her hair. She truly was a vision to look at.</p>
<p>Dane tried to ignore the <em>funny feeling</em> he felt in his body. The one that he had when Dany was feeding him cake earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Viserys</strong>
</p>
<p>Viserys was a man of twenty name days and even now he had to act like a child as to not offend the hens of the red keep.</p>
<p>Why couldn’t women understand that pleasure did not translate to marriage. If he were a stronger man then he would turn to abstinence but a strong man he was not. Not when it came to pleasures of the flesh.</p>
<p>He had long abandoned the dance happening, the songs boring him to no end. A flurry of suitors formed by the side of the hall, all requesting a dance with his sweet sister. Usually he would fight them off but Dany was a girl of twelve now, she was shrewd enough to handle minor lords of inferior blood.</p>
<p>Viserys felt that hum, his blood was churning. Thirsting for the sweet taste of relief that only a whore could give. He stepped away from the banquet were Garlan Tyrell was twirling about with his sister. Mace had brought his sons for his visit here, no doubt to subtly secure betrothals. A fool’s mission but who was Viserys to interject.</p>
<p>He wanted to make his exit but caught his mother staring at him with scrutiny. He needed back-up, which was when an idea hit him.</p>
<p>He walked over to Egg who appeared to be in a foul mood as he watched Loras Tyrell interact with Renly Baratheon. Viserys placed a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>‘I see the party is not to your liking, let’s leave and go somewhere more enjoyable’ Viserys suggested.</p>
<p>‘Where?’ Egg asked suspiciously.</p>
<p>‘A brothel of course’ Viserys suggested. Egg scrunched his face in a lack of amusement.</p>
<p>‘No’ Egg replied deftly.</p>
<p>‘It will be fun’ he said as he coaxed him. He knew Egg would need a lot more convincing. Surprisingly though, his nephew looked to were Loras and Renly were before nodding.</p>
<p>‘Really?’ Viserys asked with a shocked voice before schooling his features ‘I mean yes, let’s go.’</p>
<p>‘I don’t want to bed anyone Viserys’ the thirteen year old prince stated.</p>
<p>‘And you don’t have to. You are just going there to see how it’s done’ Viserys replied tautly.</p>
<p>‘Fine let us go’ Egg exclaimed.</p>
<p>‘Go where?’ Dane asked appearing out of thin air as he bit on a strawberry.</p>
<p>‘Egg and I are going on an adventure’ he supplicated, hoping to keep his nephew abate with that. Predictably it didn’t work because his nephew just raised his brow. Dany and Rhaenys had come to join them and Viserys shook his head at the time they were wasting.</p>
<p>‘And what adventure is this?’ Dane asked, his purple eyes shining with curiosity.</p>
<p>‘I am sorry but this adventure only qualifies for silver haired men’ Viserys stated with an upturned nose.</p>
<p>‘So take Eli with you’ Dane responded as he pointed to Visery's four year old nephew.</p>
<p>‘Elaerys is a little boy’ he supplicated.</p>
<p>‘And where you are going requires men?’ Dane asked.</p>
<p>‘Yes’ he answered promptly.</p>
<p>‘Egg?’ Dane questioned as he burned his gaze into his brother’s.</p>
<p>‘We are going to a brothel.’ This had grabbed the attention of Dany and Rhae who had been gossiping.</p>
<p>‘Oh why?’ Dane asked in a cool voice that was betrayed by the look in his eye.</p>
<p>‘To see how it’s done. Join us, you are always the curious scholar’ Egg professed. His nephew was off kilter today and Dane noticed it as well. Before Dane could respond, two alarmed girls appeared at his side.</p>
<p>‘No!’ Rhaenys said.</p>
<p>‘We are just going in order to see. Nothing will happen, well with them at least’ Viserys offered. Rhae seemed to want to refuse even more and judging by the way Dany held Dane’s hand, she felt the same.</p>
<p>Dane kept his eyes on Egg who still seemed disassociated from what was happening which made Viserys somewhat curious as to his eldest nephew's strange mood. He then cleared his throat.</p>
<p>‘Alright let’s go’ Dane stated.</p>
<p>‘What?’ Dany and Rhae asked.</p>
<p>‘Really?’ Viserys asked concurrently. Egg had already made his way to the door, holding his head high when he passed Renly who shot him a passive look as he continued conversing with Loras.</p>
<p>‘I am not going to do anything, only to keep an eye on Egg’ Dane replied. The girls looked tense but Rhaenys nodded. Dany just grimaced before walking away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They made their way inside and the pungent smell of rancid sex was hard to ignore. There were whores who stared at them with intrigue as they entered the manse. A woman with a heavenly figure and a rather unfortunate large nose that compromised her face, decided to wink at Dane who promptly turned to Viserys as they continued walking.</p>
<p>'Not the most attractive community' Dane commented.</p>
<p>'Littlefinger has spies everywhere, so you do realize that they can hear you?' Viserys questioned.</p>
<p>'You do realize I don't care' Dane retorted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Prince Viserys, I see you brought more royalty to my abode’ Baelish stated with a weasel smile.</p>
<p>‘Yes, I am your premium advertiser’ Viserys stated as they both laughed. Viserys didn’t need to look back to know his nephews were rolling their eyes.</p>
<p>‘Lord Baelish you stand in the presence of the crown prince Aegon Targaryen and his majesty prince Daeron Targaryen. Beloved nephews, this is Lord Baelish, he runs this establishment. He is one of Jon Arryn’s lackeys.’</p>
<p>‘Well met your graces. After all these years, it’s an honor to meet the children of the dragon. All I have had so far are tales of how handsome the two of you are but even then they don't do you justice’ Baelish stated as he inclined his head.</p>
<p>‘Rise’ Egg responded. Baelish then turned to him.</p>
<p>‘The Lys special?’ Baelish asked.</p>
<p>‘Of course’ he replied.</p>
<p>‘Am I making it triple?’ Baelish inquired as he looked towards the two of his nephews.</p>
<p>‘They want the voyeur experience; they are still boys so they are here for educational purposes’ Viserys replied.</p>
<p>‘Of course, I will see to it my princes’ the man then made his exit.</p>
<p>‘So are we going to discuss Lord Baelish’s accent or…?’ Dane asked. Both him and Egg laughed</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Viserys laced the tie on his dark grey shirt before putting the red dragon emblem back on.</p>
<p>‘I will be sure to laud your services to your employer Tatia’ Viserys stated as he left the room. He then proceeded to leave the bag of coin on her desk.</p>
<p>When he left the room he saw Dane sitting outside looking extremely bored.</p>
<p>‘How long have you been sat there?’ he asked his nephew.</p>
<p>‘For quite some time, I never ended up going inside’ Dane replied.</p>
<p>‘My honorable nephew, you don’t believe in these services?’ Viserys asked.</p>
<p>‘Most of these women were procured by slavery, you know that right’ Dane pointed out.</p>
<p>Viserys groaned.</p>
<p>‘I came here to relieve my stress not hear your self-righteous indignation’ he said with a frown.</p>
<p>Dane set his lips in a firm line as he stared at Viserys.</p>
<p>‘Tis a pity nephew, I was hoping you would let loose for once. You are a handsome boy; you should use it to your advantage and get girls’ Varys remarked</p>
<p>‘Perhaps I will when I find the right girl, preferably one I don’t have to pay for.’</p>
<p>
  <em>Or one who is your blood.</em>
</p>
<p>He left the words unspoken.</p>
<p>‘I still don’t understand what you like about this place’ Dane commented. Viserys didn’t have to look at him to see the judgmental scowl on his face.</p>
<p>‘Is it a crime if one tries to sow their oats before they get tied down?’ he asks his nephew.</p>
<p>‘No but there is a high chance you might begat a bastard or worse one of these whores might see an opportunity to enter our family and lie’ Dane states.</p>
<p>‘That won’t come to pass, I am extremely thorough’ he replies with an abrasive hand motion.</p>
<p>‘Then you underestimate people’s greed. Do you honestly trust Baelish?’ Dane asks him.</p>
<p>Viserys scoffs.</p>
<p>‘Not in the slightest, have you seen his face. No one with a moustache like that has any good intentions. I know he is a bootlicker nephew, there is no need to panic.’</p>
<p>They keep silent for a moment before Dane speaks up again.</p>
<p>‘So do you think about marriage?’ Dane asks him.</p>
<p>The question gave Viserys some pause. When Rhaegar had started to settle the kingdoms, Viserys had offered to be used as a betrothal in order to soothe some of the lords. His brother told him that would not be necessary, stating that if he were to marry then it would be only for love.</p>
<p>‘Sometimes, after Eli was born it became less of a necessity given that there were now three heirs ahead of me. My father would have wanted me to keep the blood pure and marry Dany’ Viserys could see the tension in Dane’s eyes; Dany was the same whenever the inverse happened.</p>
<p>‘And you don’t want to marry her now?’ Dane asked in a small voice. Viserys decided now was the point to plant the seeds.</p>
<p>‘No I don’t, do you know why?’ Viserys asked him.</p>
<p>Dane shook his head.</p>
<p>“Yvkenti ānogar’ he stated.</p>
<p> ‘Blood attraction?’ Dane asked. Viserys nodded.</p>
<p>‘Mhm, many people attribute it to us because we did it in order to keep our tether to the dragons and down the line it became our duty’ he responded.</p>
<p>‘I’m aware’ Dane states.</p>
<p> ‘Yvkenti ānogar is different. When Aegon looked at Visenya he saw his sister but when he looked at Rhaenys, he saw a woman he wanted to fuck. Its commonplace in our family, breeding within the family may be attraction or duty.’</p>
<p>‘It’s more commonplace to us and taboo to other families. Like your pet, the Kingslayer whenever he visits his sister thinking he has us all fooled when her husband is the only fool. Yvkenti ānogar exists between them. So when I look at Dany it doesn’t exist.’</p>
<p>That gave Dane pause.</p>
<p>‘Does it exist between you and Visenya?’ Viserys asked. His nephew scrunched in discomfort.</p>
<p>‘No!’ he said sharply.</p>
<p>‘There you go’ Viserys stated.</p>
<p>‘How do you know…?’ Dane asked with some hesitation. ‘How would you know?’</p>
<p>‘If Yvkenti ānogar exists?’ Viserys clarified.</p>
<p>Dane nodded.</p>
<p>‘You’ll know, you will feel it in your bones, it’s like a…’ Viserys snapped his fingers trying to find the right explanation.</p>
<p>‘Like a <em>funny feeling’ </em>Dane responded for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door to the far left creaked open and Egg came out, his face was distraught.</p>
<p>‘So nephew did you see the different ways a man can please a woman?’ Viserys asked.</p>
<p>Egg gave him an uneasy smile before walking out.</p>
<p>Viserys and Dane were about to join him but Viserys remembered he had to pay for his nephew’s experience.</p>
<p>‘Where are you going?’ Dane asked as Viserys went to the viewing room that Egg had occupied.</p>
<p>Dane followed behind him and Viserys laughed knowing that the boy did not want to be left alone in Littlefinger's manse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they entered the room Viserys marveled at how dark it was and saw the slit that was opened for those who would request to view.</p>
<p>‘What are you doing?’ Viserys asked as Dane sat in the chair and looked in on the performers Aegon had requested to see.</p>
<p>When Dane took his eyes off the slit, his face was unreadable and that made Viserys curious. He went to sit in the chair to view but Dane stopped him.</p>
<p>‘What? I want see what Egg requested’ Viserys stated.</p>
<p>Dane didn’t let up and he had an odd expression on his face.</p>
<p>‘Fine be that way.’</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Dany</strong>
</p>
<p>‘It’s a ring’ Dany said as she inspected it. Loving the dragon carving on the surface of it.</p>
<p>‘Crafted from obsidian and sapphire’ Rhae replied.</p>
<p>‘I love it so much, thank you Rhae’ Dany replied as she hugged her. Rhae smelt of berries and sunshine, a feeling that made Dany warm.</p>
<p>‘I am glad you like it even though my gift wanes in comparison to Dane’s’ Rhae commented. Dany looked at golden encrusted dragon necklace that sat up on her perch.</p>
<p>She knew that she should have been grateful but she knew about the valyrian steel dagger that Dane had gotten for Rhae weeks ago and a spark of jealousy burned through her. It slightly died down as she twirled the ring.</p>
<p>‘I hope you enjoyed your day’ Rhaenys stated as she sipped on her wine.</p>
<p>‘It was fine except for the moment when Harry the heir tried to kiss me’ she said with a hint of distaste lining her voice.</p>
<p>‘Harry is a handsome boy’ Rhae stated.</p>
<p>‘Not my type’ Dany remarked.</p>
<p>‘What is your type?’ Rhae asked with a raised brow.</p>
<p>
  <em>Dark hair and purple eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>‘I don’t know and even if I did, I wouldn’t even know how to go about it. I have never kissed a boy and I don’t want to embarrass myself. I would rather try and learn with someone I trust’ Dany stated and she left her hint open to her niece.</p>
<p>There seemed to be a debate going on in Rhae’s head before she raised her brow.</p>
<p>‘Are you asking me to kiss you Dany?’ there was a slice of amusement in her voice that made Dany go pink. She may have been twelve but she felt like she was six.</p>
<p>‘I guess’ she responds.</p>
<p>‘Then why not just say that?’ Rhae asks her.</p>
<p>‘I was being subtle, these are things our Septa would frown upon’ Dany replied.</p>
<p>Rhae studied her and there was a flash of fear that made Dany think she had gone too far. Luckily Rhae pushed forward until they were face to face.</p>
<p>The first kiss was a gentle peck on the lips. The ones that they would give Eli when he was a babe.</p>
<p>The second one was more active and Dany felt her tongue intrude in her mouth. It felt strange at first, like someone threw a live insect in your mouth but then she settled into it. It felt oddly strange.</p>
<p>Rhae let her go and she was staring at her with wild eyes.</p>
<p>‘What?’ Rhae asked her.</p>
<p>‘Nothing just a <em>funny feeling</em>.’</p>
<p>Their third kiss was more settled and Dany enjoyed this one more.</p>
<p>The two were brought out of their thoughts when they heard someone clear their throat.</p>
<p>They turned to see Dane who was staring at the both of them with his mouth open.</p>
<p>‘It’s not what it looks like’ Rhae stated.</p>
<p>‘You weren’t teaching Dany how to kiss?’ Dane asked. Rhae scrunched her eyes before looking back towards Dany.</p>
<p>‘Then it is exactly what it looks like. How was the brothel?’ Rhae asked.</p>
<p>'It was fine' Dane responded flippantly, something that both Dany and Rhae noticed.</p>
<p>'Clearly it isn't. Did something happen there? Did you...?' Rhae asked but her words fell away from her. Dany felt a tinge of fear, wondering if another woman had defiled Dane.</p>
<p>It made her feel sick knowing that someone as sweet as her nephew would be with another woman.</p>
<p>'No I didn't' Dane replied. </p>
<p>Dany felt relieved and judging by the way Rhaenys eased her shoulders, her niece was relieved as well.</p>
<p>'Then what happened?' Dany asked.</p>
<p>'Something I'm unsure about, it might be something or it might be nothing' that was all he was willing to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'So why are you two kissing?' Dane deflected.</p>
<p>'Dany wanted to know how to do it' Rhae replied.</p>
<p>'And you can do it?' Dane asked.</p>
<p>'Yes, it's not that hard. What about you?' Rhae questioned him.</p>
<p>Dane shook his head. </p>
<p>Rhae shared a look with Dany before beckoning him to come sit between them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Funny feelings</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Two Year jump from Dany's twelfth name-day</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Egg</strong>
</p><p>Standing in the throne room was always a bittersweet thaw to Egg. He knew that one day he would become the most powerful man in all the kingdoms but with that power came a hefty price. </p><p>He looked towards the empty chair filled with swords and stared at the enemies’ blades of his namesake. This would be his one day, he would have power, and how long he kept that power was subject to his rule.</p><p>His father was known far and wide as the king who brought stability into Westeros. There was general peace in the realm. His grandmother would always remind him that when men were idle, that is when the schemers are at their best. </p><p>
  <em>Never give the schemers an opportunity to rise against you my little dragon, schemes should never become plans, schemers should only be dreamers. She said.</em>
</p><p>He needed to make sure the schemers stayed at bay. One wrong move and it all crumbles. He hated having that burden and now that he was fifteen, he could no longer hide from this responsibility.</p><p>In two years’ time he would be off exploring Westeros and seeing each of all the Kingdoms and when he turned eighteen, he would take his place as Prince of Dragonstone.</p><p>The thought filled him with dread, not being able to abide by the Red Keep. He wondered how many, if any, of his siblings would follow him and stay with him.</p><p>He would want Dane there and naturally Dany and Rhae will follow but he knew his father had other plans for his brother.</p><p>Eventually he would return to the Red Keep but the crown prince would only come back once he has secured an heir for himself. Just as father had returned after conceiving Rhae.</p><p>That was a thought that was implanted in his head.</p><p>One he dreaded.</p><p>‘You know I am starting to think that being a son of King Rhaegar means you have to have a penchant for brooding. I just saw prince Elaerys looking out the balcony stoically and he is only a boy of seven’ a voice stated from behind.</p><p>His mood immediately lifted as he turned to see his good friend Renly smiling and walking towards the steps.</p><p>‘You should see my brother Daeron, he puts us all to shame. Mama Lya told us that when he was born in Starfall, he came out looking unhappy’ Egg quipped and Renly chuckled.</p><p>Renly had an easy going laugh that would make any one around him smile with contentment.</p><p>‘What’s got you in such a serious mood?’ Renly asked.</p><p>‘Contemplation’ he replied. Renly nodded in understanding before looking at the throne.</p><p>‘Heavy is the head and what not’ Renly commented.</p><p>‘Let’s hope mine doesn't grow too big when I put on the crown’ Egg replied. Renly gave him a sympathetic smile, one that showed unbiased empathy.</p><p>‘You’ll be a good king, I have faith in you’ Renly stated as he put his hand on his shoulder. He shared a brief smile with Renly before the moment grew awkward.</p><p>Renly cleared his throat with a cough that sounded way more exaggerated than it should have been before looking at the throne.</p><p>‘To think that my brother could have sat on this throne, nightmares could ever ponder. My brother would have been a terrible king’ Renly stated. A part of Egg grimaced wondering how Renly's brother would fare before he imagined his own siblings.</p><p>‘Robert could surprise you. I know for a fact that my brother would make a great king’ Egg stated. He saw Renly shaking his head.</p><p>‘You don’t think so?’ he asked.</p><p>‘Prince Daeron does have the temperament for it but I think your brother would hate it and at the end of the day, that is important when it comes to kings. You need a certain gumption, one that you have’ Renly stated. These were the few things that would surprise him about Renly, the man was more clever than he let on.</p><p>‘I suppose it is.’</p><p>They walked out of the throne room and moved into the foyer were the sunlight was shining rather incongruously.</p><p>‘So when is your trip to Storms End?’ Egg asked.</p><p>‘Soon enough, my brother just needs to get his affairs in order’ Renly replied cheekily.</p><p>‘Lord Stannis is quite an adept Master of Trade. He wouldn’t want to come back and see his regimes changed because of greedy lords’ Egg stated knowing the dour man and his penchant for being stern when it came to council meetings.</p><p>‘One would think he would be in a hurry to get home and see his daughter’ Renly stated.</p><p>Aegon had heard about the girl and how she had survived greyscale, unfortunately for her it left a visible mark on her face. One that not many lords took kindly to when considering a match with their sons. Dany ever the champion of the downtrodden had told her mother that she would like the girl to be her lady in waiting when she comes of age. Egg was curious to meet this Shireen Baratheon, he had heard that she had a kind heart and that she was a young girl of eight who was showing interest in books. Something Dane would certainly appreciate.</p><p>They reached the end of the hallway and both he and Renly shuffled nervously.</p><p>‘I bid you my goodbye Lord Renly’ Egg stated.</p><p>‘My prince’ Renly replied with a warm smile. He genuinely was a nice man who was unfortunate to be born in the wrong house. Robert was lucky to be the warden and Stannis had proven himself as one of the best commander’s in Westeros against the Greyjoy house and a competent Master of Trade. That left the third son Renly, a man most consider to be nothing more than a Targaryen hostage.</p><p>Egg felt a presence behind him and he didn’t need to look down to know that it was Elaerys who was trying to tackle him down.</p><p>The seven year old had managed to grab onto his leg to the point that Egg couldn’t move. Egg in turn bent down then picked up Eli from his waist and pinned him on his neck. Eli giggled joyously as he tried to wiggle his out of his grasp.</p><p>This was a game they had been playing and he found that he enjoyed it. When he was younger he usually had to provoke Dane in order for his brother to wrestle him. With Eli it was just instinct.</p><p>‘Shouldn’t you be doing your lessons?’ Egg asked him and Eli immediately rolled his eyes.</p><p>‘I was bored brother, I wanted to play with you’ Eli replied as he brushed back his silver hair. Eli hadn’t taken to the books like his other siblings had; he enjoyed the more physical tasks. Egg was much the same at that age but Dane was there to constantly keep him in check and make sure that his knowledge was more than sufficient.</p><p>Eli was much more rowdy and it wasn’t helped that he was accompanied by Trystane and Tommen, who despite being sweet boys were constantly following my brother in whatever he demanded. He would admit that his brother was slightly spoiled and could get away with murder. Whilst not on the same level as Visenya, who had everyone by the pit of her thumb, his little brother had that charm about him that was hard to refuse.</p><p>Egg loved Eli and Eli loved him back. Dane was his best friend but Egg saw more of himself in Eli. Dane was quiet and composed like father but Eli was much more like mama Lya. His brother also looked up to him in awe. He did the same with Daeron but that was only when it came to sword play. But when it came to him, Eli thought that he could do no wrong. It was a wonderful feeling to be looked up to. Dane was too close to him in age, Dany as well so they would never look up to him. </p><p>Visenya would only bare him compliments when she wanted something. Eli was the one who broke the mold.</p><p>It wasn’t a surprise that his brother had abandoned his lessons to seek him out.</p><p>Egg wanted to refuse, knowing full well that grandmother would be furious if he contributed to his brother’s disinterest in his lessons but he saw his brother’s grey eyes threatening to shine with tears if he refused.</p><p>Egg relented.</p><p>‘Fine let’s go spar.’</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rhaenys</strong>
</p><p>She sat in his solar quietly. It felt like old times when she was a little girl reading a book whilst her father worked on whatever task he needed to be busy with.</p><p>She wasn’t a little girl anymore. She was seventeen and many considered her a woman grown.</p><p>Father tossed her a parchment to inspect it for anything unseemly.</p><p>She scrolled through the etchings and scrunched her nose at the error she spotted and pointed at the incorrect use of syntax. Father laughed and his face lit brightly making him look transcendentally beautiful.</p><p>‘Thank the seven you spotted that, I can’t be paying dung sweepers this much’ he said with a chuckle.</p><p>‘You should find a new name for that. Call them minstrels of agriculture since they carry manure to the plants for growth’ she said.</p><p>‘Dane told me the exact same thing’ he said with a smirk.</p><p>‘Speaking of, doesn’t Dane usually help you with this sort of stuff?’ she asked.</p><p>‘He does but I wanted to spend more time with you’ father responded. Rhae gave him a look that told him she didn’t buy his platitude.</p><p>‘And?’ she asked. Father huffed out a frustrated breath.</p><p>‘And Dane looks at me like a halfwit whenever I make a spelling mistake’ he stated in a defeated tone. Rhae couldn’t control her laughter, imagining Dane brooding at father and father brooding back in return.</p><p>‘You’re his idol so he expects a lot from you and he is never one to be proven wrong’ she stated.</p><p>‘Fair assessment’ Father replied as he placed the parchment with a royal seal. He let out a sigh; happy knowing the workers would be paid duly.</p><p>‘Mace Tyrell wrote me this morning’ Father stated in low tone. She groaned.</p><p>‘And what does that amphibian want?’ Rhae asked.</p><p>Father chuckled.</p><p>‘He says Willas has been dreaming of you, day in and day out’ he answered.</p><p>‘Mayhaps he should stop drinking milk of the poppy when there is sunlight, stops men from having impossible dreams’ she scoffed.</p><p>‘Willas is a good match from a good house, he is also of age with you. The boy is kind and gentle’ Father suggested.</p><p>‘And he will make some flowery girl happy’ she replied leaving no room for argument. Her father raised his hands in supplication with a smile. ‘You said I could marry whom I choose.’</p><p>‘And I stand by that, I just worry you won’t choose anyone. You spend most of your time with Dany and Dane that I fear you aren’t giving many potential suitors a chance.’</p><p>‘Don’t worry father, I will marry’ she said with conviction.</p><p>Her mind panning to the silver girl and dark haired boy with purple eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dany</strong>
</p><p> ‘This is unacceptable behavior, is that the example you want to set for Visenya?’ her mother asked her with a raised brow.</p><p>From Dany’s perspective it wasn’t a big deal, she had taken her ten year old niece to the stables so they could ride and they had lost track of time.</p><p>‘Mother we had just gone out riding. I don’t understand what the problem is’ she explained, wondering why she always had to be this way. In the background she could see Cersei smiling at the both of them and Dany wanted to wipe the smug smile of her face.</p><p>‘The problem is you weren’t allowed by your Septa to abscond from your lessons to go riding with my granddaughter’ her mother stated sternly her arms folded within her.</p><p>‘Our Septa is a dullard and a bore. Visenya was restless so I decided we needed a break’ her patience was wearing thin explaining why she did what she did.</p><p>‘You do not speak of your Septa in that way. Not only are you disobeying rules, you are proving to be disrespectful. Mayhaps I am not doing my job well in making you a noble lady’ her mother replied with a tone of disapproval that had her on the edge.</p><p>Her jaw clenched at her mother’s statement. She knew her mother was upset but she felt herself grow angry with her. Viserys committed numerous unfavorable acts and she was never as strict at disciplining him, it was a whole different ball game when it came to her. She couldn’t stop herself when her outburst came out.</p><p>‘Then tell Rhaegar so he can send me to the fucking silent sisters since I am worthless then!’ she shouted. Her mother stared at her in shock; Dany was never disrespectful or rebellious by nature. She was always kind and courteous to people. Rhaegar always stated that it was her best virtue but Viserys told her that it’s a trait that people will take advantage of.</p><p>And while she would never suspect her mother of doing that, at times it felt like her mother walked all over her life and expected her to say nothing.</p><p>Dany didn’t wait for her reply and stormed off. Her new Kingsguard Ser Jorah Mormont followed behind her, moving quietly.</p><p>The man had joined the Kingsguard soon after the rebellion and Dany took a liking to him because he kept her secrets and she trusted him fully.</p><p> </p><p>Dany sat in her room pacing. Sooner or later she would have to apologize to her mother but she was still upset.</p><p>She needed to cool down; she entered her closet and opened a secret latch that led into a passage. Whilst inside she thought of going to Rhae’s room but decided against it, she confided with her niece in everything but Rhae would only spur her anger not neuter it.</p><p>A part of her thought of going to Rhaegar, knowing he would side with her against mother but she didn’t want to strain her brother. Elia would be doting on Visenya and Eli. Lyanna will probably be with Elia. Aegon would just end up talking about himself instead of focusing on her.</p><p>She then went to the one person she really wanted to talk to.</p><p> </p><p>When she entered his room she saw that he had a book open. His purple eyes shot up when he saw her and he gave her a small smile as he put the book down. She motioned for him to sit on the bed with her and she could smell his scent as she sat down</p><p>She brushed aside his dark raven brown hair as he sat next to her.</p><p>‘I hear you’re joining the silent sisters’ he quipped.</p><p>Dany rolled her eyes.</p><p>‘You heard?’ Dany asked.</p><p>‘Myrcella heard from her mother, apparently Cersei saw you slap grandmother’ Dane replied.</p><p>Dany raised her brow.</p><p>‘And you believe them?’ she asked him.</p><p>‘Not in the slightest’ he replied. She smiled at that.</p><p>‘I did lose my temper though’ she stated quietly.</p><p>‘I know’ he said softly. He played with her arm gently.</p><p>‘I didn’t mean to, my mother can be so overbearing at times and it breaks my heart when I don’t please her’ she replied as a sheen of tears played at her eyes.</p><p>‘Grandmother is like that because she wants to spend more time with you. That’s why she wants you to do stupid things like embroidery, so that you can do it together’ he explained.</p><p>The realization dawned on her.</p><p>‘I didn’t know’ her voice was low now.</p><p>‘Now you do and you should tell her what you told me’ Dane stated.</p><p>Dany nodded.</p><p>She looked at him briefly and looked at his pouty lips. Dane must have spotted her intent because he leaned forward.</p><p>Their kisses had become precise. A year ago when they had started, their kisses were awkward and messy. It usually went better when she had done it with Rhae instead.</p><p>This time she could feel her insides churn. Dane let go and for a brief second he was staring at her chest before he diverted his attention and stared in the distance. His cheeks were red and his legs were crossed for some reason and....</p><p>‘I should go speak to my mother’ Dany stated, trying to ignore the bulge that she spotted in his trousers.</p><p>‘Uh huh’ he replied as he crossed his legs to make himself look decent.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Visenya</strong>
</p>
<p>Visenya detests tea.</p>
<p>From lemon to chamomile, even ginger. She loathes all of them. Any flavor that splashes on her tongue.</p>
<p>It’s a substance that is often too hot for her to appreciate the flavor being brought forth.</p>
<p>She guzzles it though as she hosts her luncheon.</p>
<p>This was one of the first tea parties that Visenya had ever hosted. Mayhaps that’s why she loathes tea so much because the beverage is usually used for pomp and circumstance and things that ladies should do.</p>
<p>A luncheon was always hosted by a lady of a castle were that lady would invite ladies from various places in order to traverse and discuss nonsensical topics.</p>
<p>In Visenya’s opinion, it was a way for each of the ladies and their mothers to assess each other. She had almost immediately wanted to refuse but she relented when Egg had convinced her that Grandmother would be over the moon for her doing it. Given the joyful smile on her grandmother’s face, she knew she made the right decision.</p>
<p>This was her first time hosting a luncheon. Despite being ten years of age, Visenya primarily should have done this ages go. Her aunt had done it when she was eight and her sister when she was six. Much to her chargrin.</p>
<p>But now she was doing it and she sat at the head of the table, sipping the disgusting hot garbage as she watched random ladies make conversation.</p>
<p>Mama Elia sat with her at the table, it was always proper to have your mother with you as you host. Muna had refused.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I would rather dunk a broom in wildfire, stir it, and then shove it up my arse before sitting in those luncheons’</em>
</p>
<p>Visenya agreed with her sentiment but she relented for her grandmother.</p>
<p>To her right sat her grandmother who was beaming whenever she would address “<em>Lady what’s her face</em>” or ‘<em>Lady No one gives a shit</em>.”</p>
<p>Which Visenya didn’t, she cared about no one here. Only her family and her friends. The right of the table sat Lady Arryn and her best friend Myrcella who was giving small smiles because she truly knew how Visenya felt about these stupid gatherings.</p>
<p>Myrcella was the only one who could tell when she was lying, well her and Dane. Most people could never tell because most people were stupid and easy to control. Visenya had people on the palm of her hands.</p>
<p>Father would always wilt to her whenever she widened her eyes and made them shine. Muna would always project her childhood onto her and never wanted her daughter to be caged. Uncle Viserys was constantly spoiling her and letting her get away with trouble. Mama Elia could be stern whenever she caused her habitual havoc but all it took were a few tears to put her back in control. With Grandmother it was little things like making them compare each other’s silver hair, which made her putty in her hands. With her aunt Dany, like grandmother, she just needed to play with her and she went under her spell of charm in an instant, it was hilarious how similar they both were. Egg usually participated in her crazy antics so controlling him wasn’t a necessity.</p>
<p>That only left her other three siblings.</p>
<p>Dane wasn’t easy to coax under her charm. He could tell when she lied and it frustrated Visenya. He was always one step ahead of her and Visenya didn’t like that he knew her well. She let it go because Dane was her confidant and he would never snitch on her. That title would fall to the Dornish beauty of a bitch that was her elder sister.</p>
<p>Rhae was a whole different ball game. She loved her sister with all her heart, just like she loved her family but her sister had an agenda against her. She knew that Rhae loved her but her sister always acted uptight when it came to her.</p>
<p>Whether it was jealousy for the fact that people liked her better, Visenya didn’t know why. Rhae was jaw droppingly beautiful with her long black wavy hair, peach skin and purple eyes. She was tall and elegant. Incredibly smart and a great fighter, so great that Visenya wondered if they should have switched their names around.</p>
<p> Visenya wanted to be like Rhae, so it baffled her why her sister was so prissy when it came to her. The one thing that Rhae had that people didn’t like about her, was her temper. She had a short fuse, probably due to her underclothes being too tight.</p>
<p>Visenya didn’t help matters because she would pull her "jests". They would often lead to them clashing but Visenya had to do it because Rhae was so uptight when it came to her and whenever she got mad her caramel cheeks would go so red that she looked like a peach. Something that amused Visenya. It was also a case were Rhae used her beauty and fear to intimidate people, she used her beauty and her charm. Something that made people more receptive to her.</p>
<p>Rhae was definitely a person who she struggled to control.</p>
<p>That only left Eli but he didn’t matter because Eli is a fucking moron.</p>
<p>That was why she loved Myrcella, her friend could seem like a simple hen but she was incredibly intuitive and kept her secrets.</p>
<p>Mama Elia coughed and she was urging her to give a speech before they stopped eating.</p>
<p>Visenya stood up and held her posture firm, like a princess should and looked to the hens at the table.</p>
<p>‘I thank you all for attending my luncheon…’ she had no idea what she was saying but she used her sweetest voice that had everyone on the table gushing.</p>
<p>Even Lady Arryn, who usually had a fake smile, was giving her a warm grin. The only person who wasn’t openly smiling was Rhae, who was rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>When they were done she made her way over to Dany and Rhae.</p>
<p>It was odd when she noticed they were holding hands under the table, not that she was averse to holding Dany’s hand but it looked like they were hiding it from everyone else.</p>
<p>When she arrived they unclasped and that made it more curious.</p>
<p>Visenya hugged Dany warmly and her aunt gave her a bright smile.</p>
<p>‘This lunch was amazing. You truly are a wonder V’ she states as she gives her a kiss on the cheek. She flushes at the comment before looking at her big sister.</p>
<p>Rhae gives her a patronizing gaze and Visenya is so tempted to go to the stables and order Henry to collect the excrement so she can put it in her sister’s pillow.</p>
<p>‘You did well sister’ Rhae states with a small smile and for a second she almost looks like Dane.</p>
<p>When Rhae sees the shocked look on her face, her smile turns brighter and Visenya curses herself, she had wanted to come and rub in the fact that she hosted it successfully but all it showed was that she was trying to get her sister’s approval.</p>
<p>‘Thank you sweet sister’ she replies as she gives her a hug, when her arms are around Rhae, Visenya makes a gagging face that makes Dany giggle before she lets go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the luncheon was done, Visenya stood and dismissed them. Cersei had grabbed her hand and led her and Myrcella out. Mama Elia frowned at that.</p>
<p>‘That was really amazing little dove, you truly are a perfect beauty’ Cersei stated. Visenya raised her brow, she knew that Lady Arryn despised these thing just as much as her mother but she could somewhat hide her displeasure.</p>
<p>‘I am surprised Lady Cersei, I would assume you of all people would hate me now that I have conducted myself in such a manner’ she states. A real smile shows on Cersei's face.</p>
<p>‘Such an honest creature you are, your mother is wild and blunt but you are beautiful and blunt. I could never despise you dear. Myrcella has stated that you are like a sister to her’ Cersei states.</p>
<p>She looked over to Myrcella who was walking on the side of her mother and the girl smiled at her.</p>
<p>‘If you would forgive me my lady, I have need to go see my father, he promised me a gift should I complete this task today’ she states.</p>
<p>She notices the flare in Lady Arryn’s eyes when she mentions her father.</p>
<p>‘Of course, why don’t you let my son escort you to him, <em>the Red Keep is a vicious place </em>after all.’</p>
<p>She hadn’t seen the lanky runt but he appeared on her side.</p>
<p>‘My lady’ he said with a charming smile. Visenya wanted to smack his hand away, Joffery was contentious cunt and she despised him with all her being.</p>
<p>The boy was very self-indulgent and his ego was one that often drove her ire.</p>
<p>It didn’t help that his mother doted on him and pretended as if he were perfect. His father, the hand of the King, Jon Arryn was a distant father.</p>
<p>It’s something that puzzled everyone because the Lord Hand was very fatherly. He always seemed to eye his heir with suspicion and dis-contempt.</p>
<p>She wondered if Lord Arryn was upset that he looked nothing like him. She was lucky that she got both features of her parents.</p>
<p>Perhaps she should feel some sympathy for Joffery in that regard but he probably would say something that would wipe that all away. What irritated her more was his mother’s attempt to try and match him with her. Something that she vocally protested, lest people get the wrong idea.</p>
<p>Joffery would always be Joffery.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The moment came sooner than later when they arrived in her father’s manse. She saw a boy who was slightly taller than her, with dark hair and blue eyes. He was standing next to the Master of Trade’s formant.</p>
<p>She liked Ser Davos, he was friendly and since he helped Stannis with ferrying trade items within Kingdoms, he got to travel a lot and bring her gifts.</p>
<p>The man gave her a bright smile and bowed his head to her.</p>
<p>‘Princess Visenya’ he stated.</p>
<p>‘Ser Davos’ she replied. She looked towards the boy who was looking down and avoiding her gaze. He seemed strong for someone who could be no older than twelve. He was quite handsome despite having a really dumb face.</p>
<p>‘Your grace this is Gendry…’ Davos stated but he was cut off by Joffery.</p>
<p>‘You’re Robert Baratheon’s bastard. I heard you were in Kings Landing’ Joffery sneered. The boy shrunk and Visenya hated how sad he looked.</p>
<p>‘Aye mi ’lord’ Gendry replied. His nod was that of a commoner, it made Visenya more intrigued about the boy.</p>
<p>Davos decided to cut in, noticing the tension.</p>
<p>‘Gendry here is going to become Stannis squire’ Davos stated.</p>
<p>‘Isn’t Stannis a bit too old and dreary for that?’ she asked with a mischievous smile.</p>
<p>Gendry had a flick of a smile.</p>
<p>‘Of course not your grace, Lord Stannis is not old’ Gendry replied quickly. He made no mention of the dreary part and that was when Visenya saw the glint in his eye and she realized his joke.</p>
<p>She then giggled. He was a sharp one.</p>
<p>She felt Joffery tense behind her and when she looked at him, he gave Gendry a hard glare.</p>
<p>‘Why does the Master of Trade have need of a bastard with no lands to claim?’ Joffery asked.</p>
<p>There it was.</p>
<p>This is what Joffery did.</p>
<p>She didn’t like that word, the word bastard. Eli’s stupid little bitch boy of a friend Trystane, had told her little brother that his family thinks of her, Eli and Dane as bastards. For that reason alone she tolerated no Dornish people except Mama Elia and her siblings. Eli was still friends with the Martell.</p>
<p>Because Eli is a fucking moron.</p>
<p>She had a certain affinity to those who were actual bastards and Joffery’s comment reminded her why she despised the weasel. He always lashes out in mean ways when he is feeling insecure.</p>
<p>‘Joffery why don’t you go back to your chambers and learn how to speak properly to people’ she stated, trying to channel the same energy that Mama Elia has when she commands people.</p>
<p>Joffery looked at her in disbelief and she saw a slight hint of anger in the twelve year olds face. Visenya raised her brow and stood firm, feeling Ser Gerold behind her.</p>
<p>‘But Visenya…’ he argued.</p>
<p>‘That is a command from the princess boy’ Gerold reminded him. Usually she would be able to charm people but not with Joffery. Here she would use her title.</p>
<p>Joffery slouched before nodding his head and walking away. Humiliated by a ten year old girl.</p>
<p>She then turned to Gendry who was trying to hide his smile.</p>
<p>‘So Lord Gendry, tell me about yourself’ she stated with a smile. He gave her a genuine smile and Visenya tried to ignore how handsome he looked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dane</strong>
</p>
<p>He stitched the second wound and was met with more whimpering.</p>
<p>‘Oh stop crying you big baby’ he stated sternly watching the blubbering mess that was his baby brother. He tried not to fold to the quivering lip of his brother who had been wailing when he entered his chambers.</p>
<p>'Why do you even have that?' Eli asked with tears streaming down his face.</p>
<p>'To stop naughty little fingers were they should not pry' he stated pointedly.</p>
<p>He had a right to be angry and he wanted to remain that way.</p>
<p>His brother had entered his room without his permission. In terms of things that would rouse his temper that was it.</p>
<p>Dane’s room was off limits. Only Dany, Rhae and Egg had permission to enter his manse without him there.</p>
<p>The problem with having that rule is that everyone now itches to enter his personal space and intrude on his private chambers.</p>
<p>Eli had brought his merry band of misfits and they had entered his room and meddled with his collection of items that Ser Davos would procure for him.</p>
<p>Trystane had held a machination used for hunting and it hit his brother’s hand.</p>
<p>When he had entered with Egg and he saw the frightened faces of Tommen and Trystane, along with the wailing of his brother. He immediately blew a fuse.</p>
<p>If Eli hadn’t been in tears, he was sure he would have picked Trystane and Tommen by the shirts and chucked them to the pigsty.</p>
<p>(Brother it hurts) Eli stated in valyrian.</p>
<p>That was a telltale sign that he was truly in pain. As children father only spoke to them in High Valyrian and that was how they learned. Eli had grasped that language first before gravitating to the common tongue.</p>
<p>(That is what happens when you enter my room) he replied sternly.</p>
<p>‘Dane!’ Egg stated with a “come on man” look. Dane rolled his eyes before finishing the last stitch to which Eli let out an over dramatic wail.</p>
<p>His brother analyzed his arm and looked at his hand like he lost a limb. Dane wanted to laugh because his brother constantly wanted to fight in battles like a true Knight, yet here he moans over stitches.</p>
<p>Eli made a pouty face and he looked so much like Dany in that moment that he wanted to give in.</p>
<p>‘Come Eli, let’s go to the kitchen. I know it’s late but perhaps we can find some cakes’ Egg states.</p>
<p>Dane watched him curiously.</p>
<p>‘Why not send for a servant?’ Dane asked.</p>
<p>Egg had a panicked look on his face.</p>
<p>‘Because brother, I am not as spoilt as you’ Egg replied but his voice was wavering. Luckily for him, Eli shuffled from Dane’s cushion.</p>
<p>Eli stood up and he gave him a hug in apology that Dane returned before taking his brother’s hand.</p>
<p>‘I hear Stannis Baratheon is sailing tonight because of the winds and Renly is going with him, for his visit to the Stormlands’ Dane states before they leave the room.</p>
<p>Egg kept his face passive but his brown eyes betrayed him.</p>
<p>‘I heard that as well. What of it?’ Egg asked.</p>
<p>‘Will you be seeing Renly off?’ Dane questions him.</p>
<p>‘Maybe. Why do you ask?’</p>
<p>Dane wondered if he should burst the bubble but he couldn’t given Eli who was yawning.</p>
<p>‘Ser Davos is there and I wanted him to acquire some things, I thought I could give you my list but perhaps I can ask him some other time.’</p>
<p>Egg nods as he leaves and Dane lets out a sigh.</p>
<p>When the two of them left Dane beckoned in the two servants who came to clear up the supplies that Pycelle had sent to them in order for him to clear Eli’s wounds. Dane didn't like the mess and silently cursed his brother for not causing mayhem elsewhere.</p>
<p>'Eli is a fucking moron' that's what Visenya would always say but mother would reprimand her and remind her that Visenya was ten times the hell raiser.</p>
<p>It made him curious if he was like that when he was seven. Egg definitely was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The thought of Egg made Dane wonder. Dane had known about Aegon’s preferred choice for a long time now, in fact he always suspected it and whilst he didn’t begrudge his brother, Egg was the crown prince. A role that required no room for that.</p>
<p>What was worse was the fact that Egg would not talk about it.</p>
<p>If they talked about it then perhaps they would find a way forward.</p>
<p>But what was the way forward?</p>
<p>Westeros would never accept a King who would wed and name another King. Perhaps if he had a lover in secret and birthed an air, though Dane hated the idea of his brother having to do that. His brother deserved way better than that.</p>
<p>Aegon was so pure and he was kind. Father always said that certain men make a perfect king but their heart’s desire can prevent them to do so.</p>
<p>He hoped that wasn’t the same for Egg.</p>
<p>Egg deserved to be king. He was born of it.</p>
<p>Egg would be king</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Elia</strong>
</p><p>Today was her son’s name day.</p><p>Her second son because that was what Daeron was to her, a son.</p><p>She always found the looks amusing. People would stare at her in disbelief wondering how she could embrace three children she never birthed as her own. How she could not view her two youngest boys as threats to her eldest boy.</p><p>Many thought she would feel spite at Lyanna giving birth to more children but it was never the case. She loved Lya and Rhaegar more than anything, how could she not love the children they made out of love. Especially considering that she was there when they consummated the children.</p><p>It played into the trope of the scorn woman, a trope Elia largely despised. Bitterness was not who she was and it bothered people that she was a kind and loving mother to <strong>all her </strong>children. This took people off guard for the most part.</p><p>What really took people off guard wasn’t her coddling Eli or braiding Visenya’s hair. What really surprised people was when she fought with them.</p><p>Whenever she would yell at Eli or whenever Visenya snapped at her or she scolded Dane. People around them would think they were going to war but those were just normal fights and that was the mark of a true family.</p><p>That was what bothered them, the fact that they were a true family, a strong family. No matter whatever petty arguments that stirred, love was one that was nurtured in their family. Rhaegar was a Targaryen man who was raised to believe in power, she was a Martell who raised to believe in pride, Lya was a Stark who was raised to believe in honor. Love was a rare ingredient for all of them, except maybe for Lya. They raised their family to love one another and that was why Dane and Egg had an unbreakable bond. People hated it because they couldn’t exploit, they couldn’t make them waver and tear them apart.</p><p>Today was a special day because the quietest of their sons was edging closer to being a man.</p><p>She never argued with Dane though. Daeron was always a silent child who just wanted to read and wield a sword.</p><p>He was very like Rhaegar in that regard. That is why she was fond of him.</p><p>It was very easy to see Dane and know that he is his father’s son but in her opinion, she felt like Dane had a lot of Lya in him.</p><p>His constant challenging of the maester in the red keep, not to mention his stubbornness, his constant need to be right, not to mention how he could be a champion of the downtrodden. People would overlook it because of his more silent nature. A silent nature that he honed to his advantage, whilst Egg would use his more outgoing charm, Dane used his mysterious and brooding nature to supplement you. Girls in the red keep would now dream of the handsome dark prince.</p><p>Not that it mattered in Dane’s eyes, given the three dragons that constantly frolicked together.</p><p>Seeing Dany, Dane and Rhae together made her laugh. It was like history repeating itself.</p><p>The three of them thought they had them fooled but Elia knew how close they were. She was not surprised that Dany and Dane shared kisses. The two were like ice and fire, day and night, Dany and Dane, D&amp;D being marked on trees.</p><p>It made sense, almost like they were born for each other. Them being together didn’t surprise her.</p><p>What surprised her was her daughter being part of the tryst.</p><p>Rhae was always the ring leader out of all the children and naturally they followed her. But it came as shock to her when she saw how close they all were.</p><p>From what she could tell Rhae and Dany had been intimate and she suspected that the two had been experimenting with each other or to put it better, were about to bed each other. None of them had taken Daeron’s manhood as of yet but she suspected that would happen soon enough.</p><p>It made Elia curious on what was to happen next.</p><p>Her mind then drifted to her eldest boy.</p><p>She released a sigh at the thought of him. She wanted to have a discussion with Egg but she knew pushing him would make him deny it even further.</p><p>She couldn’t talk about it with Rhaegar, he wouldn’t be happy. He wouldn’t mind were it anyone else than his son, especially his eldest boy.</p><p>It made her wish that her son was born in Dorne; no one would even bat an eye at his preference. They would nurture him with their acceptance.</p><p>Although here in the capital, he would be fully scrutinized.</p><p>She would need to find a way to speak to him, or assess who of the other children know of the sixteen year old. She suspected Dane did and maybe Viserys but Viserys couldn’t be trusted with such information.</p><p> </p><p>Her thoughts were bought to a standstill when she felt a python poke her opening and she suddenly felt aroused. She looked down at her husband’s large and veiny pink cock.</p><p>She turned to look at him and he gave her a devilishly evil smile as he latched on her breasts and proceeded to lick them like a hungry dog.</p><p>Elia yelped in pleasure and tried to keep her voice low. She didn’t want to wake Lyanna, as much as she would love to explore the vanilla crests of her sister wife’s body, she decided against it when she felt the pleasurable aches on her body from last night. Lyanna was very aggressive and her constant need to exert the both of them was currently not needed.</p><p>Rhaegar entered her and continued holding her breasts. He had a fascination with them, always stating that Dornish women had the largest bosoms.</p><p>‘Why won’t you scream for me my love?’ he asked whilst panting and slowly thrusting into her. The view of him as he smiled down at her was so bewitching that Elia could feel herself vibrating to the large girth that had permeated her breeches. Rhaegar was a hauntingly beautiful man, so beautiful that many women would lick her cunt just to taste his seed. Yeah that beautiful.</p><p>‘I don’t want to wake her’ she said in a whisper as she let out a large breathe trying not to scream. Rhaegar looked at Lya and gave her a boyish grin before licking her nipples.</p><p>After a very short time, he blew his seed into her and he groaned in her ear and the beautiful sound of his melodic voice sent her over the edge.</p><p>They both lay on top of each other and Elia could feel he was falling asleep on top of her.</p><p>‘Wake up, I have things to do’ she stated.</p><p>‘What things’ he said in that delirious voice he had whenever he came.</p><p>‘I need Dany, Dane and Rhae to ride to the Sept of Baelor so that Dane may get the blessing for his name day’ she stated.</p><p>Rhaegar released himself from her bosom and eyed her curiously.</p><p>‘I thought Dany was the one accompanying Dane, mother specifically requested that just them two should go’ Rhaegar stated.</p><p>
  <em>That’s because your mother wants her daughter to marry Dane and only her. She would prefer Rhae to be with another high lord. Something that Elia would not allow.</em>
</p><p>‘Well change of plans, dear husband. Your queen commands it’ she said, leaving no room for argument.</p><p>They heard grumbling to their right.</p><p>‘Oh my gods, it’s not even the hour of the rooster yet. Would you two kindly shut the fuck up or get out of my chambers’ Lyanna growled in the most northern drawl ever, her face knit in a frown.</p><p>‘Sorry Lya’ they both stated.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Dane</strong>
</p><p>‘Are you trying to burn down the castle?’ he asked in an amused tone as Rhaenys lit what was in his opinion the hundredth candle.</p><p>His sister gave him a bashful look as she hid that gorgeous smile of hers.</p><p>‘Some of us prefer not to be hidden in the dark’ she said as she took the brazier lintel and connected the sparking flame to the next placed candle in her room.</p><p>The orange glow of the candle flickered against her caramel skin and Dane truly appreciated how exotic his sister looked.</p><p>‘You think I appreciate being hidden in the dark?’ he challenged with a raised chin and gave her flickering smile that was only meant for her.</p><p>Rhaenys smirked back as she blew out the lintel, its flame disappearing instantly.</p><p>‘Yes, you’re like those nighttime creatures that Viserys always tells us about and I have seen no conclusive proof that you don’t lay upside down when you sleep in your room’ she stated.</p><p>He laughed, a real one, not the hesitant smiles that he would give other ladies.</p><p>He took a sip of his wine as he watched his older sister move forward towards her dressing table. The dress she wore exposed her midriff and clung tightly to her large teats and Dane was distracted as her hips swayed back and forth.</p><p>That was when he decided to put the wine down. Rhae was watching him through the reflection of her mirror and clearly noticed as he shuffled himself in a position that didn’t make it obvious that his manhood was doing a full salute.</p><p>‘Is that a new dress?’ he asked, trying to ignore the heavy gaze that she had leveled onto him.</p><p>‘Yes, do you like it?’ she asked him back as she brushed her hair.</p><p>‘It’s very Dornish’ he replied.</p><p>Rhae let out a little smile at that.</p><p>‘Is that a euphemism for it being slutty?’ her question was made in jest but there was a dark layer of intention in her eyes.</p><p>‘I meant that it’s very revealing. I assumed Dornish people wear that given that mother is always constantly complaining about how Kings Landing is winter compared to Dorne’ he answered. Mama Elia was always one to tell them not to complain about heat when they have never experienced Dorne, just like Muna would tell them that they knew nothing of cold since they had never been north.</p><p>‘I was just clarifying. When I was a child, grandfather once said I smelt Dornish. That does wonders for one’s confidence so I needed to make sure’ she was trying to play it off as a quip but he could see she was affected by the Mad King’s words. Rhae had not fully embraced that side of her family, given their disdain for him, Visenya, Elaerys and their mother. Egg was courteous but distant nonetheless.</p><p>He walked to her until he stood behind her.</p><p>‘Grandfather was a raving lunatic who constantly battled with his mental sanity and from what grandmother told me, he also had a battle with odor, that he lost consistently. So think no more of it’ his response was met with a bright smile.</p><p>She stood up and faced him; his sister was slightly taller than him which made her more imposing. But given that she was now eighteen name days and he today he had turned fifteen, it evened out and hopefully soon he will tower over her.</p><p>‘Look at me rambling when it’s your name day’ she says as she embraces him.</p><p>When he lets her go, they share a brief moment were they both gaze into each other’s eyes and Dane leans forward to capture her lips.</p><p>Their magical moment is interrupted when Ser Jaimie enters the room.</p><p>Dane shoots him an annoyed look and his guard looks apologetic before he shows his grandmother who is walking hand in hand with Willas Tyrell.</p><p>Dane had never seen a smile that infuriated him more than when he saw the heir to the Reach grinning down at his sister.</p><p>‘Princess Rhaenys, I was hoping that you could let me escort you to the hall for Prince Daeron’s feast’ Willas uttered.</p><p>Dane’s grandmother was smiling brightly at what she would assume is a chivalrous act from a young lord.</p><p>Rhae gave Dane a hesitant look and for a moment it looked like she was going to refuse him but the sharp glare his grandmother shot Rhae made her bow her head in defeat.</p><p>She took his outstretched hand and walked out of her room with him.</p><p>His grandmother smiled at the sight and Dane couldn’t help but scowl at the situation. He knew grandmother meant well but her penchant for ignoring the obvious to stick to what she adjudicates as right was often infuriating.</p><p>‘And you young man, are you going to be late to your own feast?’ his grandmother asks him in a clipped tone.</p><p>He had litter of responses he wanted to charge at her. Some could be brushed off as bitter quips and some were insulting bordering on hurtful.</p><p>Dane bit his tongue though and reined in his temper.</p><p>He steadfastly brushed past his grandmother and judging by the hushed gasps, he knew she was probably questioning why all of a sudden he was now in a foul mood.</p><p> </p><p>The feast didn’t get better.</p><p>In fact it was a pain to sit through. He thought it unbearable to watch Willas and Rhaenys dance.</p><p>He looked on as he sat on the table as the man being honored. It pained him when he saw Rhae give Willas a genuine smile and Dane bit his gums to hide his discomfort.</p><p>When he looked to his side, the night got even worse when he saw Quentyn Martell stand up and approach his aunt.</p><p>The Dornish cunt had arrived to the capital to come see how his little brother was faring but as the days went by Dane hypothesized that the prince was trying to get into Egg’s good graces and judging by the way he was fawning over Dany, the man wanted to court his aunt.</p><p>When Dane first thought of both Willas and Quentyn, he wasn’t intimidated or threatened. Willas was a cripple and Quentyn was adequate in terms of looks, a surprising misnomer given all his other relatives being of exotic beauty.</p><p>He had dismissed their physical qualities but he knew deep down that Dany and Rhae cared for not for that, only for the person’s nature. And that pestering thought made him nervous.</p><p>When he saw Quentyn whisper something into Dany’s ear and for Dany to laugh back, he felt his blood boil.</p><p>Dane did well to hide it though. He was always solemn and quiet by nature, something that he found to be more intimidating than any fancy blade that the ugly Dornish prince would hold.</p><p>Dane then stood up; hoping to go outside and get some fresh air, to distract him from his bitter thoughts.</p><p>Visenya stopped him as he approached the door.</p><p>‘Brother’ she said as she held a gift that was wrapped in fine linen.</p><p>‘Sister’ he replied. She handed him the item.</p><p>‘I got you a gift for your name day’ she stated with a bright smile. Dane beamed back as he opened the linen.</p><p>When he opened it, he saw a golden brush that was suited to brushing extremely long hair; he gave Visenya a curious look.</p><p>‘It’s a brush?’ he questioned.</p><p>‘Yes it’s meant to brush long silver hair of a princess’ she stated.</p><p>‘I don’t have silver hair, nor am a prince’ Dane replied, both intrigued and not amused.</p><p>Visenya chuffed loudly and looked in the direction of their muna who was watching them intently; her grey gaze was that of a mother wolf ensuring her cubs weren’t mucking about.</p><p>‘Oh seven hells’ she said in the fakest outraged voice he had ever heard. ‘I didn’t take that into account, now this expensive gift that I bought intentionally for you and not for me will go to waste.’</p><p>If Dane could roll his eyes harder, he would go blind.</p><p>‘Why don’t you keep the gift Visenya?’ he asked with a sigh.</p><p>Visenya raised her hands in protest and Dane wanted to laugh at the Gordy theatrics.</p><p>‘Oh no brother, this is your gift. You deserve it’ she said in a high pitched voice, her grey eyes widening.</p><p>‘No Visenya I insist, it will please me if you keep the gift’ he said and Visenya quickly snatched the brush back.</p><p>‘Then I will take it back, only to make you happy brother’ she stated.</p><p>‘Thank you valonqar’ he said.</p><p>‘You’re welcome’ she replied as she walked back to take a seat next to their mother who was shaking her head at Visenya. Visenya didn’t seem to mind and stuck out her tongue at her to rub it in.</p><p> </p><p>Dane stood outside the hall with wine in his hand and he could hear the people bustling about inside.</p><p>‘You know for a man celebrating his name day, you look rather melancholic’ Mama Elia stated as she approached with a large jug of wine.</p><p>‘My resting face suggests that I am melancholic which would be far from the truth, I’m overjoyed’ he stated, knowing that his dour mood might be received negatively by his mother who had planned the feast. Mama Elia went to great lengths to ensure everything was to his liking.</p><p>‘Always so humble, it’s embarrassing’ she chortled.</p><p>Dane gave her a small smile before refilling his cup with the wine she brought.</p><p>‘I wanted to speak to you’ she spoke after some time as they basked in the moonlight.</p><p>‘About?’ he asked.</p><p>‘Egg’ she stated, all humor had fled from her voice. Dane thought of playing her for a mummery but he could see the concern in her eyes.</p><p>‘You know?’ his question was more of a statement, of course she knew.</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>‘When did you figure it out?’ he asked her.</p><p>‘Years ago and you?’ she questioned him back.</p><p>‘On Dany’s twelfth name day’ he answered.</p><p>She looked towards the sky and many things were in her mind.</p><p>‘Do you think it’s a phase?’ she asked him.</p><p>‘No, it’s not and before you ask, I don’t think sending Renly away will help’ he stated.</p><p>Mama Elia sighed before looking at the clouds.</p><p>‘I want him to be happy but he is still the crown prince. I don’t know what to do’ she says.</p><p>‘Neither do I’ he stated.</p><p>‘Sometimes I wish I had sent him to Dorne were he can find a way to adjust but I know my brothers would do everything in their power to poison his mind’ she stated.</p><p>Dane could only nod</p><p>They fell into another deep silence before Dane decided to call it a night and dismiss himself.</p><p>Before he left the balcony, mama Elia shouted out to him.</p><p>‘Dane’ she called out and he turned back to her. ‘All these young lords will fan themselves whenever they are in front of you but at the end of the day, they can’t compare to the handsome Prince Daeron Targaryen.’</p><p>Dane nodded silently at the strange comment before continuing on his path.</p><p> </p><p>On his way back in the hall he was ambushed by Cersei who was smiling at him. Her eyes shot to his guard Ser Jaimie before leveling him were he stood.</p><p>‘Happy name day my prince’ she said as she took in the sight of him. Her eyes flickered over his figure in a way that made him uncomfortable.</p><p>Viserys had always sated that the women craved his father so much that she would lay with the King’s sons or brother.</p><p>‘Thank you Lady Arryn’ he responded impatiently. He wanted to say his farewell and head to his room so that he could read a new book he had taken from the library.</p><p>‘I was hoping it would be no bother, I wanted to know if you would like to dance with my daughter’ she said as she beckoned to Myrcella who stood there, her cheeks flushed pink, further elaborating her golden hair.</p><p>‘Your sister said you wouldn’t mind’ Cersei added. Dane shot an annoyed look at Visenya who was snickering silently as she ate her food and talked with their father.</p><p>‘Of course’ he said courteously despite him gritting his teeth.</p><p>Myrcella walked to him nervously, the eleven year old girl eyeing him in disbelief.</p><p>Jon had never paid any mind to the Lannister girl, only noting the fact that she was always by Visenya’s side.</p><p>The two strode to the center of the hall and everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch them.</p><p>Dane would have been put out but it was etiquette for people to watch the guest of honor have the first dance. Who made up the etiquette, Dane wasn’t sure. To him it felt like the rules were made by his grandmother just for seven hells of it.</p><p>He looked towards his tiny dancing partner and he could see the girl was nervous. She kept glancing at her mother and every time she made that action, she would look back at him and tremble.</p><p>‘Are you alright?’ he asked her as he brought her close.</p><p>‘Yes your grace’ she replied as her voice wavered.</p><p>‘Are you sure because you’re trembling?’ he stated in a soft voice.</p><p>She seemed to be struggling with someone but Dane used his eyes to lull her into telling her what ails her. Dany would always say that his gaze could melt the Wall and any man would be bound to tell him the truth.</p><p>‘I asked your brother to dance earlier and he snapped at me, he didn’t enjoy himself and seemed quite angry’ Dane wasn’t shocked that Myrcella had asked Egg to dance. He was the crown prince and he was the future king so she would try and stake her claim. What shocked him was hearing Egg snap; Egg was usually composed especially in front of company.</p><p> </p><p>‘That sounds highly unlike my brother, how did this happen?’ Dane asked her.</p><p>‘Well we were dancing, princess Daenerys was dancing with Tommen and we were competing as to who could make the most twirls. It was only when Lord Tyrell and Lord Baratheon left the hall did he grow angry’ she said in a distressed voice.</p><p>
  <em>There it is.</em>
</p><p>‘Think nothing of it, my brother is just jealous that you have the same color hair as his skin’ Dane jested with a charming smile. Myrcella giggled at that and it made Dane happy that she found some joy in the night.</p><p>He would need to speak to his brother soon but he had largely avoided it because he did not want to get into a fight.</p><p>When they were done, he kissed her hand and gave her over to Joffery who looked incredibly bored with the event.</p><p>When he turned he spotted Rhaenys who was scowling in his direction.</p><p> </p><p>The night grew old and everyone had finally made it to their rooms.</p><p>Predictably, Dane waited for the door to open.</p><p>His closet creaked and he saw Rhae enter.</p><p>‘Where is Dany?’ he asked.</p><p>‘I had gone to fetch her but when I entered her room, she was rather preoccupied what with Quentyn’s cock in her mouth’ Rhae uttered in a deadpan fashion.</p><p>Dane didn’t know the face he made but it must have been priceless given how quickly Rhae burst into laughter.</p><p>She kept chuckling to the point were Dane finally let out a relived smile.</p><p>‘Gods you should see your face, others take you, you looked like someone put a knife on your heart’ she said as she held his face and looked at him sympathetically.</p><p>‘You shouldn’t joke about that, you know how this castle spins it’s rumors’ he stated as he sat down.</p><p>‘I know, I was just making a jest. You know Dany has no eyes for any man but you’ she replied.</p><p>‘And you’ Dane added. Rhae nodded; there was no secret in denying the two had a very close relationship.</p><p>‘Our aunt has no interest in my cousin; she finds the thought of him repellent. She even told him as much today’ Rhae remarked.</p><p>Dane felt a swill of happiness at the thought.</p><p>‘Although I do think that Quentyn likes that she doesn’t like him. He has never been told no and his pursuits may only grow stronger’ she added.</p><p>‘Then he will meet my blade’ he said resoundingly in a calm tone.</p><p>‘And mine as well’ she said as both their eyes met. Dark violet pools reflecting in both.</p><p>Rhae inched closer to him before their lips met. She straddled him and Dane could feel himself growing hard at her presence.</p><p>The two were interrupted by someone clearing her throat.</p><p>Dany had a raised brow as she watched the two of them.</p><p>‘You could have at least given him a present before plunging your tongue into him’ Dany stated pointedly before going to the box and pulling out an item.</p><p>She held a crown of blue roses and Dane looked at the two of them wondering if they were serious.</p><p>‘I am not putting that shit on’ he stated. He was now fifteen, a man in some cultures.</p><p>Dany and Rhae shared a look before Rhae nodded. Rhae, who was straddled onto his lap, pinned his hands and Dany went around him to place the roses on his head.</p><p>‘Our prince of love and beauty’ Rhae whispered as she held him down.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Egg</strong>
</p>
<p>His motions had become more graceful. That was an aspect in his swordplay that was always lacking. People often spoke of how graceful of a fighter his father was and how graceful of a fighter his Uncle Oberyn was.</p>
<p>Egg never quite exuded that grace. His strength was always his biggest advantage. Arthur would always tell him he did exude the swiftness when he sparred. He said that he was just used to fighting great swordsmen, that’s why he never felt that great.</p>
<p>There was truth in Arthur’s assessment.</p>
<p>He always sparred with the Kingsguard, Dane and Rhae.</p>
<p>Both his brother and sister were gifted swordsmen.</p>
<p>Rhae kept her talents hidden, not many knew how good she was. Most assumed she was a perfect princess but in private Rhae could wield a sword and could match him on certain rare occasions. She could never beat him with a blade though.</p>
<p>A spear was more her speed. It always amazed him as to how deadly she could be when she spun a spear around in a circular motion before dropping an opponent. Muna would always comment on how she was Nymeria reborn when she would knock someone to the floor.</p>
<p>She had been leaving the spear as of late and adapting to the notional blade, her love for Dornish heritage had abated and Egg couldn’t blame her. Nothing good ever came from his ego driven uncles and their hostile nation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When it came to gifted swordsmen, his brother Dane was as good as they come. It used to make him slightly jealous at how natural his brother could best legendary swordsmen but Egg saw it as a blessing.</p>
<p>Dane’s biggest strength when wielding a blade was his mind, he saw things that other opponents did not. One of the reasons why Egg had improved as a fighter was because of Dane himself.</p>
<p>His brother always noted what he was doing right and what he was doing wrong. Whilst he appreciated Arthur, Dane was better because Dane would teach him from the perspective of someone who didn’t know how to wield a blade or he would illustrate from the level of a novice. Something that none of the Kingsguard could do.</p>
<p>He circled as he watched Ser Oswell lunge to strike and he parried him with ease. In the corner he could see his father and Eli watching him. Eli looked excitable, wanting to join and show his skills.</p>
<p>Eli would be a good swordsmen, he just needed to learn to not be so eager because it made him incredibly predictable. It was always humorous to see his excitement for sparring, his eager younger brother who wanted to become a knight.</p>
<p>When he had finally dispatched Ser Oswell of his sparring weapon, he saw the knight smile and everyone who was watching clapped in admiration, with Eli being the happiest at his brother’s actions, when it came to Eli he could do no wrong.</p>
<p>He never let it go to his head though, particularly when the ladies who were insistent on being louder than anyone in the yard cheered his name. Not that he cared.</p>
<p>His father made his way to him with Eli clamping at his heels, no doubt his little brother was eager to show father how good he was.</p>
<p>‘You’re becoming quite the warrior, my son’ father stated as he assessed the sparring blade. There were hushed murmurs in the crowd who were watching. The king never sparred in public, not that they have seen.</p>
<p>Father only sparred on the balcony in his chambers with the Kingsguard or Mama Lya.</p>
<p>‘Hopefully I never find out how good of a warrior I am’ he replies.</p>
<p>His father smiled at his answer, of course he would. Those are his words. Not that he disagreed with them, he hoped his reign as king will never be plagued with war.</p>
<p>But Egg also knew that if such a wish were to come about then his reign would be short lived, war was always a raven away.</p>
<p>‘I hope you never do’ his father states solemnly. ‘Nevertheless you should be proud of yourself.’</p>
<p>Egg nodded but his father wasn’t happy with the reaction of his praise so he put hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>‘A word of advice Egg from one ruler to a future ruler. A happy king means a happy kingdom, something you should think about’ his father stated and bared him one of his rare smiles.</p>
<p>Egg smiled back despite his attention being stolen by the image of Dany playing a clapping game with Visenya on the balcony.</p>
<p>‘Of course father, if you will excuse me’ he said as he exited the training yard and walked into a hallway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He left the courtyard and he watched the way the ladies would look at him. Egg wasn’t a blind fool; he knew he was a very attractive man. Like all the children of House Targaryen, he was blessed with a beauty that young maidens would lust for.</p>
<p>From his mother he had inherited her Dornish complexion. A sunny peach golden skin kissed with an exotic tan that one with Martell blood can only been born with. He also inherited her dark brown eyes that were black probably due to the dark violet that hinged in his irises.</p>
<p>From his father he had inherited his height. Both Rhae and him had been blessed in that regard, having their mother’s skin and their father’s height. Egg was slightly taller than Rhae and he was a head taller than Dane, his brother was now reaching their sister’s height but it was clear that he would be taller, something that he constantly teased his incredibly perfect and know it all brother. He also now sported his hair short like Aegon the first did, hoping it would seed in a kingly image.</p>
<p>Grandmother wanted him to grow it out more, stating that he might look more Maegor than Aegon giving his growing height. He then thought of what Renly had told him about Maegor.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maegor was cruel but they never called him insane or mad like your grandfather, that's how you know he was beautiful. </em>
</p>
<p>Egg laughed at the memory. Wondering if he and his brother would be fawned over to the point were people could care less what they did. Most of the women in the red keep would often give them stares and lustful looks. </p>
<p>Their presence often driving many ladies to hysteria.</p>
<p>It was always amusing when he would spar with Dane on a hot day. The two of them would be shirtless and it was the cause for many women to come and admire the young princes with their lithe bodies and their exotic looks.</p>
<p>Not that Egg cared.</p>
<p>Women weren’t his top priority. He would not be like Aegon the fourth, burdened with the lust of a ten year old.</p>
<p>He was focused on being a good prince, one that stuck by duty and principal.</p>
<p>He also regarded friendship more strongly than courtship.</p>
<p>He believed in <em>brotherhood</em>.</p>
<p>Dane was his best friend, Viserys and Eli competing for the second spot.</p>
<p>Renly was also his other brother, one that he was surprised that he had.</p>
<p>That was who he was heading to now. The people in court weren’t entirely comfortable with the friendship between Renly and him but his father waved them off stating that relations with the Stormlands will be all the better for it.</p>
<p>When he reached Renly’s door, he stupidly opened it without knocking, a force of habit of visiting him constantly.</p>
<p>He entered the room and he saw two people in Renly’s bed laughing. Egg quickly rushed out of the room and he was sure no one noticed him because there was no rush of sound in the room.</p>
<p>Egg had to bite back his bile. Seeing two men in bed, should not be disgusting to him. He had seen Dany and Rhae share compromised moments in the castle and he often caught Rhae leaving her chambers at early hours. He had also noticed the way Connington looked at his father, Egg was certain he would slaughter all his relatives for the chance of his father bending him over.</p>
<p>He never felt bile rise in his throat then.</p>
<p>He wasn’t against it.</p>
<p>Perhaps the thought of seeing someone in Renly’s bed, disgusted him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His mind was so clattered that he didn’t realize he had walked straight into Mama Lya.</p>
<p>‘Sorry’ he said as she held him and brushed his hair back.</p>
<p>She laughed whilst studying him.</p>
<p>‘It’s alright, although I must enquire why you are walking with a clouded mind, without a guard no less’ she stated as she gave him a motherly look.</p>
<p>Egg looked down, trying to avoid the grey eyes that could peer into your soul and decipher one's true intent.</p>
<p>‘Felt like being alone’ he stated.</p>
<p>He didn’t know what Mama Lya saw because she nodded at Ser Benjen and Ser Victor for them to leave her be.</p>
<p>She then dragged Egg into the vestry that was parallel to them.</p>
<p>‘What’s wrong sweetling?’ she asked him, not letting go of his hands.</p>
<p>He hesitated for a moment, wondering what lie he can conjure up to dissuade her from her concern.</p>
<p>It would be impossible with Mama Lya; she had the ability to sniff out the truth from someone. An ability that she had passed on to both Visenya and Dane. Dany could also tell when someone wasn’t being forthright with her.</p>
<p>He sighed before choosing the alternative, to speak to her hypothetically.</p>
<p>‘I saw someone do something and I feel conflicted with their actions’ he stated bitterly. She looked at him in contemplation before nodding.</p>
<p>‘Judging by the tone of your voice, I assume this is someone you care for?’ Mama Lya asked.</p>
<p>Egg nodded.</p>
<p>‘Then maybe the source of your confliction is because of your feelings for this person and not their actions’ she added.</p>
<p>That made him have a terrible feeling in his gut.</p>
<p>He couldn’t think that way or feel that way.</p>
<p>‘Can I give you some advice Egg?’ she asked him.</p>
<p>Egg nodded.</p>
<p>‘Conversation’ she said and he looked at her hoping that wasn’t the crux of her advice.</p>
<p>‘Conversation?’ he asked with a dumbfounded look on his face.</p>
<p>‘Aye, conversation is always the best way to move forward. My father always stated that hard truths need to be spoken, no matter how much they sting. Conversation with this friend of yours may help.’</p>
<p>It was simplistic advice but given how hypothetical he had been, he would take it.</p>
<p>He made sure to nod in appreciation and she grasped his hands tightly as she walked out.</p>
<p>Before she reached the door, he called for her.</p>
<p>‘Mother’ he said and Mama Lya turned back.</p>
<p>‘How did you know?’ he asked.</p>
<p>‘Know what?’ she asked him back.</p>
<p>‘That you were in love with muna?’ he clarified.</p>
<p>If she had found the question weird, she didn’t show it.</p>
<p>‘I don’t know, we started out as friends and it developed into a sort of um…’</p>
<p>
  <em>Brotherhood.</em>
</p>
<p>‘It developed into love I guess, it felt natural. Your mother stole my heart’ she stated.</p>
<p>‘Why do you ask?’ she questioned.</p>
<p>‘No reason’ he stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Rhaegar</strong>
</p>
<p>He signed the next letter before handing it to Eli who happily stamped it.</p>
<p>‘I should give you a new position as my new royal stamper’ he stated with a smile.</p>
<p>‘No I want to be a knight’ Eli replied with a frown. The eight year old was very determined in becoming a warrior, Rhaegar always postured that to be a warrior, one needed a war, hence the word.</p>
<p>‘Of course my boy’ he stated as he handed him the next parchment that his son then immediately stamped with the red lavender and dragon symbol.</p>
<p>‘What is happening here?’ the voice of his mother questioned.</p>
<p>He turned to see her strutting into his solar and looking down on Eli who held the stamp in his hand.</p>
<p>‘Ser Elaerys and I are sealing the royal parchments, informing the Lords of a new law that supplicates at least two recruits being sent to the watch each year’ he stated.</p>
<p>His son beamed at the title and smiled even brighter.</p>
<p>‘And why is he being called a Ser instead of a prince?’ his mother asked with an amused brow.</p>
<p>‘Because I’m a knight’ he said excitedly.</p>
<p>‘And have you been knighted by your father or any knight?’ she teased.</p>
<p>Eli’s face dropped and he looked at Rhaegar expectantly.</p>
<p>‘You are not of age’ he chided, which brought a scowl to his son, who brushed his silver curls back and wiped his grey eyes that looked to be brimming with tears.</p>
<p>Rhaella picked him up and nestled him.</p>
<p>‘Why don’t you go to my room and fetch the sweets in my desk’ she stated with a grin.</p>
<p>Eli sprinted out and didn’t even wait to find out which drawer they were kept in but Rhaegar suspected the eight year old knew.</p>
<p>It was in the left black compartment, he remembered she used to keep them there and Rhaegar would steal them from her and he wondered if she always knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘What can I do for you muna?’ he asked.</p>
<p>‘I had lunch with Olenna Tyrell, she brought forth two requests that I would like to pass on to you’ she stated.</p>
<p>Her silver hair was rolled back in one braid and her face held a pout that reminded him of Visenya whenever he denied her, not that he would ever deny his perfect princess.</p>
<p>‘And what pray tell did the queen of thorns request?’ Rhaegar asked as he pushed the parchment down.</p>
<p>‘Her first request was for her grandson, Loras, to join the Kingsguard’ his mother stated.</p>
<p>
  <em>Egg doesn’t much like the flower boy he thought, it would be a hard sell but perhaps he can compromise for this.</em>
</p>
<p>‘And the second?’ Rhaegar asked.</p>
<p>‘A betrothal, she was insistent on seeing Margaery being wed to Egg but I feel like they can be placated if we wed Rhaenys to Willas’ her mother stated.</p>
<p>He kept his face plain.</p>
<p>‘I trust you said none of this when she brought forth her requests’ Rhaegar replied.</p>
<p>Her mother kept silent, her lips in a thin line.</p>
<p>‘Mother?’ he asked for clarification that she didn’t act recklessly.</p>
<p>‘Of course I didn’t Rhaegar, I am not an imbecile. I do feel like you should accept the betrothal between Rhae and Willas’ she stated and he could see she was hiding the eagerness in her voice.</p>
<p>She didn’t give him time to shut it down before she added to her argument.</p>
<p>‘Rhaegar, the Reach is a valuable ally. If we have them then we have a large support of grain and stock. Not to mention one of the richest houses in Westeros pledged to us.’</p>
<p>‘They are already pledged to us mother. They pay taxes like every other kingdom. Besides we’re not as reliant on grain as we used to be. Not with the initiative that Dany, Dane and Lyanna started.’</p>
<p>They had offered more employment to the residents of Kings Landing by having them plant crops in the outer skirts of the city. Something that brought more coin to the people and gave a steady flow of resourcing that kept crime low.</p>
<p>‘And I find offense that you are trying to trade my daughter as if she were nothing more than livestock’ he added brashly.</p>
<p>Rhaella had a look of offense.</p>
<p>‘Don’t you dare paint me in that light, all I have done is bring a potential suitor for our granddaughter. Whether she wants him or not is up to her discretion’ the hurt in her voice made Rhaegar dial back his judgment slightly but he was not fully abated.</p>
<p>‘Yes but she will throw her discretion away in an attempt to try and please you. You’ve all but made the crippled boy a presence in this household’ he had to keep his voice steady and remember he was speaking to his mother. King or not, she raised him better than to be disrespectful to his elders.</p>
<p>‘Rhaenys is a big girl with an incredibly strong will. She will not be abated by what I think she should do and I will not apologize for trying to give my granddaughter a chance at a happy marriage. Willas is a sweet boy who worships the ground Rhae walks on. Something rare to find in any lord, forgive me for caring’ she huffed.</p>
<p>Rhaegar scoffed.</p>
<p>‘Spare me your righteous indignation mother. Whilst I don’t doubt your intentions for Rhae’s happiness, I wonder if your veracity on this matter is not driven by something else’ he proffered.</p>
<p>She stared at him in confusion.</p>
<p>‘You think I haven’t noticed how you quelled Quentyn Martell’s pursuit for my valonqar. I noticed!’ he stated, many people played the game but he didn't want his family to do it against each other.</p>
<p>Dany had been upfront in her rejection for the Dornish prince and not once did mother speak up as to how unladylike it was, he even saw her mother smile at her daughter with pride.</p>
<p>‘He is not worthy of my daughter’ she stated.</p>
<p>‘Yes but my son is and whilst I am not against such a match, perhaps you should consider Rhae’s feelings or Dane’s for that matter’ he replied.</p>
<p>She looked down and held her skirt, toying with her fabric, an action she often did when she was in the presence of father and he hated it.</p>
<p>‘You know what’s happening in years’ time?’ he asked her softly.</p>
<p>‘The children will be of age and they will travel through the kingdoms’ she answered.</p>
<p>Rhaegar nodded.</p>
<p>‘There is a reason I want them to see all the kingdoms. Dany and Rhae won’t attend each one with Egg and Dane but I need them to see the world. See what they have to offer and maybe by then they will know what they want. Forcing betrothals is not the solution, even if it buys an ally. Resentment grows in that marriage and the legacy of that family will be tattered. Look at my Lord Hands marriage with Cersei and look at their heir and you tell me if you think the Vale isn't in danger.’</p>
<p>
  <em>He would not do to them what had happened to him or his mother.</em>
</p>
<p>Her mother offered him a tired smile.</p>
<p>‘Mayhaps you’re right, I just wanted to offer a solution where everyone is happy and I do admit that I may have favored my daughter here' she said with a sigh. 'Maybe Egg might fall in love, perhaps with Stannis daughter’ she stated more optimistically.</p>
<p>‘Egg falling in love with a Baratheon?’ he chuckled at the thought. ‘There’s a better chance of Visenya falling in love with a bastard, than that happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                                                                                                       </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Egg</strong>
</p>
<p>Father raised his wine glass, a smile flickering on his lips as he celebrated with his ‘little men’. Despite him being seventeen and Dane being sixteen.</p>
<p>He had given them both the longest lecture about their duty on their trip tomorrow.</p>
<p>An unnecessary speech given Dane’s constant need to be perfect and keep them in line. It was something both Dane and Rhae had in common.</p>
<p>Their penchant for being perfect or more accurately being like their father. Rhae was distinguishable given the loose leash she held on her temper but Dane always tried his best to imitate their father to a tee.</p>
<p>‘Make sure you charm them and were you find it necessary, provide solutions to any issues they prop up within reason’ his father stated. ‘I will make sure that I join you on one of your visits’</p>
<p>Egg zoned out of the conversation, his hand drifting to the locket he held. One that was carved with a dragon and a stag.</p>
<p>Today was the day.</p>
<p>After a year of pining in silence. Today would be the day he would declare his intentions.</p>
<p>He was nervous but he had it planned out.</p>
<p>He could be with Renly in secret, offer him a place in his council but they would be together. He knew he would have to marry but that was an obstacle for a later date.</p>
<p>Right now he twirled the gift in his hand.</p>
<p>After what felt like hours, his father dismissed both Dane and him. He left moving eagerly like a green boy and not the man of seventeen name days that he was.</p>
<p>He was reaching the hall when he heard his brother’s voice call out to him.</p>
<p>Egg saw Dane approach him with his hair pulled back, wearing all black, his brother had merged with the shadows and only his purple eyes and pale skin distinguished him in the dark candlelight.</p>
<p>His brother came up to him and he looked at the bracelet in his hand and gave him a sad smile.</p>
<p>‘Don’t do it’ Dane stated, his brother’s voice was deep, as deep as the ocean.</p>
<p>‘Do what?’ Egg asked slightly perturbed with this interaction.</p>
<p>Dane gave him a knowing look that froze Egg with fear.</p>
<p>
  <em>Did he know?</em>
</p>
<p>‘Whatever it is you’re going to do, don’t do it. It will only end in tears’ his brother stated.</p>
<p>‘I don’t have time for your word games Dane; I have a mission, one that I have had for the whole year. You’re keeping me from something important’ Egg stated impatiently as he turned away from him.</p>
<p>‘I know!’ his brother shouted with a weary voice.</p>
<p>Egg was now frozen, not moving.</p>
<p>‘I have known for some time’ Dane added, his voice was softer, which for Dane was a sign that he felt emotional about all of it.</p>
<p>Egg kept quiet, not moving.</p>
<p>‘I know what you plan on doing and I am not here to talk you out of it, all I am asking is that you wait’ Dane stated.</p>
<p>Egg turned around and faced his brother expecting to see a composed face but his brother had wet eyes. Dane never cried, not ever.</p>
<p>‘And why should I wait?’ Egg asked, his eagerness not in the mood to participate in any pretenses.</p>
<p>‘I see the way you look at him and I know you want to promise yourself to him. I am just urging you to wait’ Dane stated, his voice held the caution that Dane always had when he saw that things could go awry. For some reason Egg felt as if Dane was cautioning him against loving another man.</p>
<p>‘And I asked you why should I wait?’ his tone was slightly more defensive now.</p>
<p>‘What you may feel for him, he may not feel for you. Not yet anyways’ Dane replied.</p>
<p>Egg shook his head. It couldn’t be true. His feelings for Renly were pure, just as Renly’s feelings for him were in turn.</p>
<p>‘I care for him and he does for me’ Egg stated, he needed to believe in that.</p>
<p>‘And I don’t doubt that but you are still the son of the man who keeps him here, he loses his dignity with his family more and more every year, what more when he becomes your mistress and watches as you marry someone else. Whatever feelings he may have, that will be in his mind as it is in yours. That is why I am begging you to wait’ Dane stated.</p>
<p>Perhaps it was his hurt or the fact that he couldn’t accept the fact that Renly might not feel the same.</p>
<p>‘And you’re telling me this because you care or are you afraid that I might not act accordingly?’ Egg asked.</p>
<p>Dane shot him a reproachful look.</p>
<p>‘Egg no…’ he cut Dane off.</p>
<p>‘I mean that is why you’re stopping me, to make sure I don’t do anything stupid or reckless that may destroy our name’ Egg proffered, his voice rising.</p>
<p>‘I am trying to protect you’ Dane stated sternly, his soft approach now abandoning him.</p>
<p>‘Protect me?’ he scoffed. ‘You’re trying to keep me in line. My perfect brother, never setting a foot wrong. Now you lecture me on who I pursue when it is none of your business.’</p>
<p>‘It is my business! What happens to my family is my business and you acting petulantly hurts us!’ his brother shouted before his eyes widened at his own statement.</p>
<p>‘Hurts us or hurts you, what with your interest in the throne’ Egg threw it at him.</p>
<p>It was his time for his brother to scoff.</p>
<p>‘I have never expressed interest in ruling. Every action I have made has been in service of helping you’ Dane stated.</p>
<p>Egg gave him an “uh huh” look as he pointed his finger at him.</p>
<p>‘Yes because you want to keep me in line. You don’t want the throne and you will do everything in your power to make sure that I am a perfect ruler so that I won’t jeopardize any chance you have of living a free life, free of this burden. So that you can go around frolicking with our aunt and our sister with no consequences whilst I remain trapped in servitude.’</p>
<p>He wiped his tears away wondering why he was getting emotional.</p>
<p>‘You think yourself honorable for not lusting for my title but you are just as bad because you would risk my happiness to make sure you never take the throne. That makes you selfish’ Egg added.</p>
<p>The pained look that his brother gave him made him want to retract what he spoke but Dane then gave him a hardened look before pointing his finger to his chest.</p>
<p>‘You know what Egg, do whatever the fuck you want’ Dane stated before he walked away shaking his head.</p>
<p>Egg with his pride in tune continued on his way, citing that he would reconcile with him later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Egg rushed forward, the locket in his hand, a promise of something more. He had felt it whenever he was around him, that feeling of weightlessness. Where he wasn’t the crown prince and he wasn’t the son of a stag. Where they could talk of anything and be anyone.</p>
<p>He remembered the advice his father gave him.</p>
<p>
  <em>There are moments in a prince’s life that define who he is. Where courage must overcome any hardship.</em>
</p>
<p>As he stood outside the door to Renly’s chambers, making sure there were no guards in tow, he knocked, his heart beating excitedly.</p>
<p>Renly opened the door slowly, peering out nervously until he realized it was him.</p>
<p>‘My prince’ Renly greeted, slightly surprised.</p>
<p>Egg gave him a warm smile. Looking at the man who was dressed in only a yellow sleeping gown, ever the flamboyant man.</p>
<p>‘I am sorry to interrupt your sleep but I wanted to get something off my chest’ Egg stated as he looked down at the man who was two heads shorter than him.</p>
<p>Renly who still looked nervous just nodded; Egg couldn’t help but notice him craning his neck to hide whatever was inside his room.</p>
<p>Egg ignored it and took a deep breath. <em>Here goes nothing.</em></p>
<p>‘Throughout the years I have come to see you as a good friend. Almost as a brother if you could believe’ he stated. For the first time Renly gave him one of his warm smiles.</p>
<p>‘And I you’ Renly replied. He pulled the locket up, ready to give it to him.</p>
<p>‘But I feel remiss for me to admit something that I should have a long time ago. Renly I lo…’ there was clattering in the room that interrupted his speech.</p>
<p>The mortified look on Renly’s face indicated that he wasn’t alone.</p>
<p>A sinking feeling of despair shot through him. He tried his best to swallow it, he knew that Renly took men to his bed and he would not begrudge him for it.</p>
<p>Renly did not know Egg’s true feelings.</p>
<p>The two of them were frozen not knowing what to do. Egg decided to be brash and he pushed past the door.</p>
<p>He expected to see a male escort, one being serviced by Littlefinger but to his dismay, he saw Loras Tyrell who was rushing to put on his breeches.</p>
<p>‘Ser Loras’ he said with gritted teeth, trying to mask the pain that was stabbing through his heart.</p>
<p>Loras, who looked utterly frightened, stood there with his head low.</p>
<p>‘Your grace I…’ Loras mumbled but Egg stopped him.</p>
<p>‘Save it, as a member of the Kingsguard you have oaths and yet here I find you frolicking in my fucking home’ he snarled, letting his anger and jealousy get the better of him.</p>
<p>‘I should strip you of your title and deliver the kings justice’ Egg stated.</p>
<p>He felt shuffling behind him.</p>
<p>‘My prince please don’t, we were fooling around!’ Renly pleaded. Egg had not dared to look at him, for fear of breaking down.</p>
<p>Renly forced him though.</p>
<p>Egg turned and saw the fear burning bright in his eyes.</p>
<p>‘If you want to take someone’s head take mine’ Renly stated. Egg’s stomach twisted in two at the thought and it slightly reeled him in his anger.</p>
<p>Loras, who had been a quivering mess, now remained silent. Studying both Renly and Egg as if something dawned on him.</p>
<p>Egg was still focused on the fact that Renly had willingly thrown his life in order to ensure that the flower boy survived.</p>
<p>Egg wondered if Renly loved Loras.</p>
<p>He had suspected that the two were intimate but not in this fashion. Egg gripped his locket tighter and turned sharply to Loras</p>
<p>‘Ser Loras I will let this go and I will forget this but should I ever see this happening again then I won’t be as lenient’ he stated and Loras nodded before leaving, there was a twinkle in the boy’s eye before stepping out.</p>
<p>‘Thank you my prince’ Renly stated.</p>
<p>Egg looked up at him but he said nothing, only turning to the door.</p>
<p>Before he exited, he heard Renly call out for him once more.</p>
<p>‘My prince!’ Renly called out for him.</p>
<p>Egg turned back.</p>
<p>‘Earlier before you interrupted my shameful actions, you said you had come to see me for a reason?’ he inquired. Renly sounded almost hopeful.</p>
<p>But Egg couldn’t get the image of Renly pleading for Loras out of his head.</p>
<p>‘That was a mistake’ he muttered before leaving, making sure to throw the locket away when he was far from Renly’s chambers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he finally made it to his own chambers, that was when he started crying. Not feeling like a man of seventeen but a boy of Eli’s age.</p>
<p>He heard the latch in his closet opening which meant that someone was using the secret passageway.</p>
<p>Egg quickly wiped his tears and tried to fan his eyelids to make the bright red color of evidence that he had been weeping go away.</p>
<p>Dane opened the door and came into his chambers and his brother gave him one look before nodding his head somberly.</p>
<p>Dane then went to his counter and poured two cups of wine before heading out to his balcony were they looked out towards the city as he handed him a cup.</p>
<p>‘In knowledge of my penchant of being right all the time, I will spare you your dignity and I won’t say I told you so’ Dane stated as he looked towards the sky.</p>
<p>‘I appreciate it’ Egg muttered.</p>
<p>They both took a sip and appreciated the silence.</p>
<p>‘I did bloody tell you though’ Dane added with a wry smile.</p>
<p>They both chuckled at that. Letting out hearty laughs. His laugh then turned sad and he had to bite back his tears seeing Loras in his bed.</p>
<p>Dane noticed and patted him on the back.</p>
<p>‘I really thought he felt the same way’ Egg whispered.</p>
<p>‘Perhaps he does, like I said earlier. He wasn’t ready and you should have waited’ Dane replied and Egg put his cup on the ledge and looked at his brother in bemusement.</p>
<p>‘Perhaps but I saw the way he was looking at him. Ser Loras has his heart’ Egg stated.</p>
<p>Dane said nothing to that.</p>
<p>‘It’s probably for the best’ Egg remarked. ‘Soon I will need to marry and do my duty.’</p>
<p>Dane stared at him for a second in contemplation.</p>
<p>‘Did you mean what you said earlier?’ Dane asked.</p>
<p>‘You mean when I was projecting?’ Egg clarified.</p>
<p>‘Aye’ Dane replied.</p>
<p>‘Remember when grandmother took us for those lessons of courtly etiquette. We would spend hours on hours perfecting our posture, our stance and our speak. It was so much pressure that we both wanted to cede our claims to the throne and take the black and become rangers’ he said wistfully.</p>
<p>Dane smiled at the memory.</p>
<p>‘Last year I had this fantasy when I wanted to do it with Renly and we could ride off into the lands of always winter. Living off the land’ he added.</p>
<p>Dane scoffed.</p>
<p>‘It was definitely a fantasy; Renly is too much of a nonce to ever live in the wild. Remember when Stannis took us hunting and he had to put down the boar that was caught in the trap’ Dane recalled with a smile.</p>
<p>‘His squeals were so loud that the boar told him to man up’ Egg added and the two of them laughed.</p>
<p>‘I swear if Stannis was the Lord of Stormlands then he would have disowned him there and then’ Dane chuckled. ‘That is the man you want to be with?’</p>
<p>Egg shrugged.</p>
<p>‘I love him’ he said bitterly and Dane nodded somberly.</p>
<p>‘Even though I want to become king’ he admitted.</p>
<p>Egg shook himself out of his melancholy.</p>
<p>‘Gods this isn’t how this night was going to go. I was going to tell him how I felt and then I would kiss the man I love.’</p>
<p>Dane didn’t give him a look of sympathy and he was grateful for it, in fact his mind seemed to be racing somewhere.</p>
<p>‘Kiss me’ Dane suggested.</p>
<p>‘What?’ Egg asked with a laugh.</p>
<p>‘You said you wanted to kiss a man that you love, I qualify and I am way more attractive than the Baratheon’ his brother stated non-chalantly.</p>
<p>Egg saw that his brother wasn’t joking, his face entirely serious.</p>
<p>‘You’re not jesting?’ Egg asked, a part of him intrigued.</p>
<p>‘I would never jest about kissing my brother’ Dane stated.</p>
<p>Egg smiled.</p>
<p>‘Very well’ he said as he leaned closer.</p>
<p>Dane put up his hands.</p>
<p>‘There will be no fondling, if I feel you touch anything then I will draw my blade’ Dane stated.</p>
<p>Egg rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>‘Anything else?’ he asked, waiting for the inevitable moment were his brother would back out.</p>
<p>‘No tongue, I am doing this because I love you, if the kiss lingers then I will slap you’ he stated.</p>
<p>Egg nodded.</p>
<p>The kiss was brief, slightly awkward but the comeliness made him think of Renly and Egg leaned into it before letting him go.</p>
<p>When he was done Egg smiled at Dane as he sipped his wine.</p>
<p>‘I love you brother’ he said.</p>
<p>‘I love you as well’ Dane replied before slapping him on his cheek.</p>
<p>Egg felt the stinging sensation and he looked up at Dane.</p>
<p>‘I told you not to lean and linger’ Dane stated pointedly.</p>
<p>‘Gods is this what Dany and Rhae have to go through’</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dany</strong>
</p>
<p>The plans for the trips were being made and Dany could barely hold her excitement. She loved the Red Keep but she was interested in seeing the rest of Westeros. The only other place that Dany had ever been besides the capital was when she was ten and she went on a brief trip to Essos.</p>
<p>Viserys had wanted to go see Braavos and Pentos. So the three of them, including her mother, decided that they would go and see how the eastern half lived.</p>
<p>Now she would be leaving the Red Keep and wouldn’t be returning for some time, given the duration of the trip.</p>
<p>She would be going to Dragonstone first, with Viserys. She wasn’t going to Dorne with Dane, Egg and Rhae.</p>
<p>Rhae initially wasn’t going to go, stating that she had no desire to see that part of her family but Dane had convinced her to tag along.</p>
<p>She herself had refused to go to Dorne, the main reason being Quentyn Martell. She had told the boy that she wasn’t interested and that she would never want him but that didn’t stop the overflow of letters being sent to her every fortnight.</p>
<p>At first she would respond to them, being courteous and thanking him for his compliments on her beauty but eventually she just started ignoring his letters completely. Not that it stopped him from sending them.</p>
<p>She knew that if she went to Dorne, he would do something stupid and she in turn would react viciously. So she decided to forego it.</p>
<p>Not that he would be able to get to her. Her guard Ser Jorah would strike him down the moment he even attempted to do something she would not approve.</p>
<p>She appreciated that about her guard. Ser Jorah was a member of the Kingsguard but at times it felt as if he were loyal to her and her alone. His ascension to the Kingsguard was a shock to everyone, given he was to be the heir of Bear Island in the North but rumors that his betrothed was willingly auctioning off children to the slave market had spread and tarnished his name.  </p>
<p>She didn’t have all the details as to what had happened or how that translated to him being offered the prestigious honor of serving her family but she never had the heart to ask him the full story.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany woke up and saw her niece getting dressed and she felt herself smile at the love bites that Rhae had left.</p>
<p>If someone asked when they had started sharing a bed, she would not be able to answer. In truth, they had always shared a bed and their eagerness to experiment with one another was what led to them being physical in a way that would have Septa’s shaking.</p>
<p>Their curiosity began years ago when they saw Lyanna and Elia share a deep kiss on the balcony. Dany had then asked her Septa if it was right for a woman to love another woman.</p>
<p>Her Septa then responded by saying that their womanhood will be plucked and put to the torch in the Seven Hells for such disgusting and abhorrent behavior.</p>
<p>That day Dany had made a realization. The first was that the faith of the seven is obviously something she could never take seriously. The second was that such behavior couldn’t be disgusting.</p>
<p>Looking at her niece who looked every bit a goddess, from her Dornish skin, to her dark purple eyes and her long raven black hair. Her large breasts and perky bottom that she enjoyed cupping when they lay together.  </p>
<p>How could one find it disgusting?</p>
<p>Joffery Baratheon would skin a cat and get praise for being a brave man who had the right instinct of a hunter but she would be demonized for loving another woman. It never made sense.</p>
<p>Dany was brought out of her thoughts by a cough.</p>
<p>Rhaenys was staring at her with a raised brow and a taunting smirk and Dany could already feel herself getting wet.</p>
<p>Rhae smiled before she crawled down on her bed and Dany could feel the weight of the bed shift.</p>
<p>Rhae lifted Dany’s sleeping shift off and immediately started servicing her cunt.</p>
<p>Dany gripped her sheets and bit her lip, trying to hold back her moans. Rhae looked up but that didn’t stop her heavenly tongue from working her.</p>
<p>Her dark purple eyes glaring at her like an animal stalking its prey, that’s what did it and Dany felt herself shaking as her niece clutched her thighs tightly before letting go.</p>
<p>Rhae wiped her mouth with a towel and smiled at her.</p>
<p>‘I should go before grandmother bursts in randomly’ Rhae stated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She spent her day watching people organize for their inevitable departures. The castle was in a frenzy making sure everything was ready and settled.</p>
<p>Eli had been moping because Trystane would be going with his siblings to Dorne on the morrow and he wanted to accompany them.</p>
<p>Rhaegar had refused stating that he needed at least needed one heir to be left behind. Her youngest nephew did perk up when Rhaegar told him he could go with them and his friend Tommen to Casterly Rock and the Eyrie.</p>
<p> Visenya had been overjoyed when she found out that she would be going with Dany to Dragonstone.</p>
<p>Currently she sat and ate dinner with Viserys who was chatting with his friend Ser Aurane Waters. The bastard of the Driftmark had formed a close bond with Viserys whenever he went to take his seat in Dragonstone.</p>
<p>An odd friendship given how Viserys could be an incredible snob.</p>
<p>She did not particularly like the bastard; he would always stare at Rhaenys and her in a hungry manner. Not that she was averse to such looks; most men looked at her in that way. What really grinded her gears was when he arrived and peered at her niece, stating that she would be an irresistible beauty when she got older.</p>
<p>A comment that he would never be brave enough to say in front of Egg or Dane, he would surely lose a hand.</p>
<p>Viserys brushed it off and said the bastard was harmless.</p>
<p>‘She tasted divine old friend. The lioness yelped when I grabbed that golden mane’ Aurane whispered.</p>
<p>Viserys chuckled in amusement and Dany shook her head at him in disgust.</p>
<p>‘You should be careful old friend; the Kingslayer has a habit of stabbing men with silver hair. What do you think he would do to the man defiling his sister? I know I would strike you down’</p>
<p>Aurane scoffed.</p>
<p>‘You’re not fucking your sister are you?’ Aurane whispered but Dany heard him and she banged the table in warning and both stared at her.</p>
<p>Aurane had the decency to look afraid as he peered down. Viserys held his hand up in apology.</p>
<p>‘Cersei is only fucking you because of your hair and your green eyes. You represent the lover she could never have combined with the lover she settled for’ Viserys stated and they both chuckled.</p>
<p>Dany scowled at that, how brazen Aurane could speak of the Lord Hand’s wife. She had no love for Cersei but she could imagine that she would hate it if people spoke of her this way.</p>
<p>She knew Viserys had a loose tongue but it always shocked her when her brother could be so brazen when he was around other men. He would not be the soft spoken man that had taught her Valyrian but this perverse man that would frequent brothels.</p>
<p>‘So it’s off to Dorne with you then?’ Aurane asked as he supped on the fish.</p>
<p>Viserys shook his head.</p>
<p>‘No, Rhaegar wants me to stay here and teach my nephew Eli princely etiquette, the boy is a wild thing’ Viserys answered wistfully.</p>
<p>‘A shame, I visited the Dorne and the women are insatiable. All of them are as wet as the Blackwater waiting to be fucked’ Aurane stated.</p>
<p>Dany didn’t need to look up to know that his brother was grinning at the vile statement.</p>
<p>‘I have heard plenty about the place. What I wouldn’t do to see Lady Ashara and woo her to my bed but I hear Princess Arianne gives her a run for coin’ Viserys added.</p>
<p>Aurane smiled.</p>
<p>‘She is truly exquisite my friend. I reckon she would have had you, I have heard word that she is seeking a prince for her hand’ Aurane stated.</p>
<p>‘My nephews will have their hands full then’ Viserys replied.</p>
<p>That got her attention.</p>
<p>‘Her father would want her to become a future queen but Arianne aspires to take her father’s place, so her target might be the younger one’ Aurane stated.</p>
<p>Viserys briefly shot her a look before turning back to his friend.</p>
<p>‘She may be successful in neither’ Viserys uttered.</p>
<p>They spent the next few hours describing Arianne’s luscious breasts but Dany’s mind kept stirring.</p>
<p>She knew that this trip would have them all on display for all the lords and ladies.</p>
<p>But the thought of anyone bedding Dane or Rhae made her sick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t know how or when but she found herself in Dane’s room sitting on his bed. Looking at his freshly pressed black and red linens that he would wear tomorrow.</p>
<p>Dane entered his room an hour later and smiled when he saw her on the bed.</p>
<p>‘Thought you would be sleeping’ he stated as he untied his jerkin.</p>
<p>‘And not be able to give you a proper goodbye?’ Dany asked, her voice light from the wine she ingested.</p>
<p>Dane moved forward to where she sat and embraced her with a kiss before picking her up and letting her melt onto him.</p>
<p>He tasted of berries and Dany giggled at his slow growing stubble on his cheek that tickled hers.</p>
<p>When he let her go he eyed her mischievously.</p>
<p>‘You and Egg are sloppy kissers’ he muttered or at least she thinks he said that. The wine must have been playing tricks on her. Dane would never kiss Egg.</p>
<p>When he let her go, he took the cup she had held and took it to his dresser, not wanting her to spill anything on his sheets. She wanted to roll her eyes at him but these were the little things she loved about him.</p>
<p>The panging of jealousy when she remembered the bastard’s comments about Arianne and her giant breasts reared its ugly head. She settled on the fact that Dane would be with Rhae and Rhae would slaughter any woman that even attempted to bed Dane.</p>
<p>A thought then crossed her head and she breathed in heavily.</p>
<p>‘Dane remember years ago when you said that you had found herbs of moon tea that could be used, instead of Pycelle’s one’ she stated.</p>
<p>Dane nodded.</p>
<p>‘I remember, I suspect Pycelle was using herbs that are used to exterminate rats in the city. Why he would even suggest them in the first place’ Dane went off on tangent but Dany brought him back.</p>
<p>‘Do you have them?’ she asked.</p>
<p>Dane nodded before pointing at his desk.</p>
<p>‘Mother comes to collect them whenever she has to…’ Dane shuddered and shivered dramatically with disgust before opening his desk.</p>
<p>He pulled out a sachet.</p>
<p>Dany smiled and breathed in heavily.</p>
<p>‘Can you pour them in my cup’ she stated softly.</p>
<p>It took Dane an embarrassingly long time before he caught wind of her meaning. His priceless reaction as he poured them into the cup when he realized what she intended almost made her break out in laughter.</p>
<p>He looked up, his dark eyes studying her intently asking if this means what he thinks it means.</p>
<p>‘Are you sure?’ Dane nodded before adding the wine.</p>
<p>Dany gulped.</p>
<p>‘Yes I am’ she said, the two didn’t break eye contact.</p>
<p>Dany felt the burgeoning need to call Rhae and judging by the way Dane rubbed his neck nervously, he thought the same.</p>
<p>But a part of her felt she needed to do this alone, Rhae was more assertive and would be too demanding.</p>
<p>Dane gave her the cup and Dany took a couple of sips, making a mental note of finishing it later.</p>
<p>The two were now incredibly close as their lips met and their tongues danced as they tasted each other. The mint after taste of the herbs leaving a much needed alleviation from the wine she had been consuming.</p>
<p>Dany felt herself flush with wetness when she held the firm biceps of her nephew.</p>
<p>A part of her feared that she wouldn’t do anything embarrassing that could taint the evening. She remembered a night when Rhae was exploring her and she let out her flatulence. A night that Rhae would never let her forget.</p>
<p>The swell of guilt that had wanted Rhae there, then disappeared as the memory of Rhae dramatically fanning her bottom was rearing its ugly head.</p>
<p>Dane’s sweet kisses brought her back and the way he groped and suckled at her neck, sent a jolt of electricity.</p>
<p>Dany then decided to stand up, urging him to do the same.</p>
<p>She never broke eye contact with Dane as she slipped off her dress.</p>
<p>The boyish look that Dane had with his mouth open was adorable but her lover was looking at her as if she were a wolf’s prey.</p>
<p>The hunger in his eyes as he roamed her breasts down to her cunt was titillating.</p>
<p>Cersei would never hide her lust for Dany’s brother and Robert had started a war because he wanted to bed Lyanna.</p>
<p>Here stood a combination of the two.</p>
<p>And he was beautiful.</p>
<p>‘You’re beautiful’ he stated as he looked at her and Dany felt a rush of emotion as she stopped nervously touching her body.</p>
<p>Daeron took of his short and Dany looked at those abs, abs so hard one could roll bread on them. His veiny muscles that she had appreciated whenever she saw him spar. Dane then pulled down his pants and perhaps it was the candle in his chamber but the light flickered and highlighted his thick cock.</p>
<p>Dany and Dane then started making out aggressively and Dany could feel him fondling her body with his palms. Grabbing her bottom and her breast. She felt the hardness of his pole jostling her stomach. She made sure to squeeze that luscious and juicy bum for good measure.</p>
<p>There was a moment when Dane was on top of her when he looked into her eyes and she looked at him and he asked her if she was ready.</p>
<p>Dany touched her folds and felt herself as slick as a baby seal and guided him into her entrance.</p>
<p>He was big.</p>
<p>Too big.</p>
<p>She bit back her tears and Dane stared at her worriedly but she urged him to continue.</p>
<p>She kissed him eagerly and Daemon put all his hard length inside her.</p>
<p>It felt exhausting and overwhelming, slightly uncomfortable. The kisses he splayed at her neck with his sharp breath eased her a bit and the feel of his strong arms around her made it bearable.</p>
<p>Once fully inside, he thrusted slowly and Dany felt the inks of pleasure swell through.</p>
<p>She didn’t know she was urging him to go faster but given the tight grip she kept on his ass. It was a sign for him to pick up the pace.</p>
<p>Dane then starting pumping into her and sharing sweet kisses as her folds wrapped tightly around him.</p>
<p>Her breath became shallow and before she knew it, she was moaning into his ear.</p>
<p>‘Fuck Dane!’ she said.</p>
<p>Dane let out a grunt as he looked her in the eye, that is what did it. That beautiful face looking overwhelmed inside of her cunt, where he belonged.</p>
<p>He kept going after her body vibrated onto him and more pleasure ensued.</p>
<p>She kept babbling in Valyrian and Dane kept going faster.</p>
<p>She came once again but this time Dane joined her and she felt a warm sensation shoot up inside her.</p>
<p>‘Gods Dany!’ he said in a half cry.</p>
<p>He fell off and she lay in his arms.</p>
<p>‘I love you’ he said.</p>
<p>‘And I love you’ she replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the feedback for the story so far.</p>
<p>Quick Rant</p>
<p>There are some people(a few, like one or two) who for some reason have not read the tags that have been there from the very beginning and these people will complain about things that they were warned about in "the later chapters." Even though I have expressly stated that you must read the tags and if you don't like it then don't read it. There is no one putting a gun to your head.</p>
<p>I understand if I bring in something that wasn't tagged and it surprises you, or you are not a fan about the characterization of your fave but I have no time or sympathy for your complaints when you are upset that a story didn't go a way you specifically wanted it.<br/>Even the comments that start with "I like this story but..." <br/>The tags are there for a reason people.</p>
<p>Or worse, the people who are telling me how to write my story. AO3 is a free site and ASOIAF/GOT is a large universe, please go wild and write your own story/or search for a story that caters to what you want.</p>
<p>The reason for my rant is because in the last chapter, I saw a very lengthy comment that I quickly deleted that moaned about a platonic kiss between Dane and Egg. The comment hid behind "constructive criticism" when the person should have just flat out said that they don't want to see Jon Snow kissing another man.</p>
<p>Please grow up.</p>
<p>Regardless I am happy with the feedback and interest in the story despite that one comment.</p>
<p>Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dane</strong>
</p>
<p>When it comes to lying in bed, there are few things that gave him joy.</p>
<p>That feeling on a hot summer’s day when you feel the sun rays hit you and the drowsiness envelops you to your sheets.</p>
<p>The delectable sound of rest that one gets in the middle of the day, Dane thought that nothing could ever top that feeling.</p>
<p>For once in his life, Dane could gladly admit that he was wrong, so very wrong, as he watched the tiny form in his bed lay enveloped in his arms.</p>
<p>Her cute snores made him smile at the sharp contrast of the sounds she emitted last night.</p>
<p>The blood in his manhood already began rising at the thought.</p>
<p>He gave her a light kiss and she stirred in his arms as they lay in his bed.</p>
<p>Her eyes slowly drifted open and she stared at him in a drowsy like manner before her eyes comprehended the situation and she gave him a lazy smile.</p>
<p>She proceeded to grab his head and kissed him vigorously.</p>
<p>Dane felt himself going hard and given the breathing of Dany underneath him, she clearly could feel it and was slightly urging him on.</p>
<p>She held out a hand in his chest to halt him and Dane let out an overdramatic groan.</p>
<p>She chuckled.</p>
<p>‘I need to go get ready and so do you’ she said as she caressed his growing stubble.</p>
<p>Dane appreciated how much of a vision she could be when her hair was fully splayed down. Then again Dany was always a vision.</p>
<p>‘I know but I am going to miss this’ he said as he cupped her body and kissed her teats fondly.</p>
<p>‘It will only be weeks, I doubt that you will be spending that long there, given how you lament the people from Dorne’ she said.</p>
<p>‘Besides you will have Rhae there’ she stated in a distant voice.</p>
<p>He understood why, a feeling of unease washed between the two of them.</p>
<p>‘You should tell her what happened before we leave’ Dane stated.</p>
<p>Dany’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>‘I am not unleashing that Targaryen rage onto myself. You will be sailing with her when you go south and you could easily calm her down by doing what you did to me last night’ she stated in a cheeky tone.</p>
<p>‘So I have to face her ire and you don’t?’ Dane asked in an aggrieved tone.</p>
<p>Dany hummed, her gold irises shining with amusement.</p>
<p>‘Let’s flip a coin for it’ Dany stated as she reached the drawer on the side of the bed.</p>
<p>‘There is no need for that’ a voice stated startling them both to look up.</p>
<p>Rhae sat in a chair with her jaw firm.</p>
<p>‘Rhae’ they both squeaked. She looked at Dany with an emotionless face.</p>
<p>‘Grandmother is looking for you, best get to your chambers’ Rhae stated. Her voice was unnervingly calm.</p>
<p>‘Rhae we…’ Dane tried to plea.</p>
<p>‘Ship leaves in an hour. Make sure you eat’ Rhae stated, she glanced one more time to both him and Dany, giving them an angry smile before leaving through the main door.</p>
<p>Dane felt a pain in his heart.</p>
<p>Rhae always got angry with people, a few were terrified of her but she never got angry with him.</p>
<p>He hated the look she gave them.</p>
<p>‘Oh gods, I don’t like this’ he stated.</p>
<p>Whatever anger Rhae had felt was now being transferred to the person next to him. And Dany herself was now growing irate.</p>
<p>‘Unfucking believable’ Dany hissed. ‘We wanted one moment to ourselves and she starts her whole bitch fest. So fucking selfish.’</p>
<p>Dany rushed to put her clothes on and left his chambers leaving Dane with a confused erection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They saddled their horses to ride from the keep to the bay. Dane stroked his black steed, feeling sympathetic that he would be put on the ship briefly.</p>
<p>He had protested the thought, asking his father why they don’t just ride.</p>
<p>His father told him there would be plenty of time for that but for now they needed to get this out of the way.</p>
<p>The dreaded trip,</p>
<p>Dane said his goodbyes to both his mothers and they were reluctant to let him go. It took father holding both his queens for them stop fretting but they turned their attention to Egg who foolishly went back to grab his crown and was then enveloped in motherly kisses.</p>
<p>When they reached the bay.</p>
<p>Dane said goodbye to Eli and Visenya. Visenya was too excited to feel emotional but Eli was weeping, hating the thought of being away from his brothers.</p>
<p>Eli perked up when Viserys offered the nine year old boy sweets.</p>
<p>Dane slightly cheered up as well when he saw Dany and Rhae hug even though they probably did it because grandmother stood next to both of them with a watchful eye. His goodbye to Dany was slightly affectionate and he had to resist giving her a lengthy kiss given the prying eyes around them but judging from the way Viserys grinned at Dany and squealed when they both walked away, he might as well have.</p>
<p>The three of them stood in the ship and watched as it sailed away slowly from the boat they had climbed upon.</p>
<p>Now the three firstborns of Rhaegar stood on the deck as they watched the waves sway back and forth.</p>
<p>Ser Lewyn stood behind them.</p>
<p>‘Is there anything you can tell me of Dorne?’ Dane asked the Knight.</p>
<p>‘I would take a gander that you already know my prince’ he replied with a warm smile.</p>
<p>Dane liked Ser Lewyn, a very comely man if not for the constant whoring but he always played it up to the stereotype of him being Dornish.</p>
<p>It always perplexed Dane how he could easily be cared for by Mama Elia, Rhae, Egg, Ser Arthur and Ser Lewyn but Dorne itself considered him an enemy.</p>
<p>‘Never overestimate people’s knowledge uncle. You would be surprised that men know nothing’ Rhae added as she glared at him before leaving the deck.</p>
<p>Dane sighed.</p>
<p>Egg and Ser Lewyn stared at the interaction in a perplexed fashion before his brother looked at him.</p>
<p>‘What’s crawled up her ass?’ Egg asked.</p>
<p>Dane shrugged.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not me and maybe that’s the problem.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Visenya</strong>
</p>
<p>Dragonstone lacked flavor.</p>
<p>It’s the only way she could describe the grey ominous clouds that kept threatening the sunlight.</p>
<p>Viserys, Dany and Eli looked to be at home at the damp and uninspired atrocity that was their ancestral keep but Visenya found none of it authentic. She assumed maybe their blood of the dragon is what made them feel more at home.</p>
<p>But from what her mother had told her of the North, then Winterfell is no different from this place, so it is definitely not her wolf blood that made her contrarian to such a gloomy castle.</p>
<p>She had explored the castle with Myrcella and Gendry as they basked in the place her ancestors settled before they began their conquest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dragonstone was warm particularly if you gander about the caves.</p>
<p>She knew there were volcanoes embedded deep in the caves and when she had slept, she had a nightmare that one of them erupted and melted them down.</p>
<p>That was when she woke up in a fright. Clutching her breast as she imagined herself melting. She chided herself making not of the fact that she was now twelve and not two, that such dreams could not be had.</p>
<p>She felt a warm sensation when she looked low in her sheets and that was when she saw blood.</p>
<p>For a girl of twelve name days this wasn’t entirely a surprise. Myrcella had hers weeks before and she had been so utterly terrified of what had transpired.</p>
<p>What was surprising was when Eli barged into the room wanting to show her a weird stone he found in one of the caves.</p>
<p>When Eli saw the sheets, he let out a deafening screech, alerting the castle that Visenya had been stabbed and was on the verge of death. She looked at the ten year old with displeasure.</p>
<p>
  <em>Once again she was reminded that Eli is a fucking moron.</em>
</p>
<p>(Eli would you please shut the fuck up, you synthetic swine) she yelled in valyrian.</p>
<p>But it was too late, way too late and the whole castle would now be aware.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The amount of embarrassment she faced when Ser Barristan charged in with twenty guards armed and ready to slaughter whatever assailant was in her room made Visenya feel incredibly embarrassed. They looked at the soaked sheets and immediately stood down. Some of the guards were outraged thinking she may have been injured before realization dawned on them.</p>
<p>
  <em>Are all men this stupid?</em>
</p>
<p>‘Princess, we heard your brother screaming, forgive us’ Barristan stated solemnly. She was ready to respond but a yell interrupted her once again.</p>
<p>‘VISENYA!!!’ came a shout from her uncle who rushed in her room. He immediately rushed in shirtless, with a blade in his hand. Visenya bit back a laugh of amusement, her uncle was a decent swordsman but if there were an assailant then she would have preferred her brothers than her uncle who was only capable.</p>
<p>When Viserys saw nothing happening he rushed to her and hugged tightly as he cupped her cheeks.</p>
<p>‘Are you alright my peach, I saw the guards moving to your room stating you were injured’ he said as he studied her for any bodily harm. Her grandmother and her aunt Dany soon followed suit inside her room.</p>
<p>‘I wasn’t harmed uncle. I finally bled and Eli barged into my room without knocking and he saw the sheet and assumed I was stabbed’ she muttered in an exasperated tone.</p>
<p>Viserys let out a sigh of relief before looking and laughing exhaustedly at Eli.</p>
<p>‘Oh Eli, you imbecile’ her uncle muttered as he ruffled Eli’s silver hair.</p>
<p>There was an awkward tension in the room when it was announced that it was a false alarm. The guards who she had known for most of her life seemed uncomfortable with the fact that she was now becoming a woman.</p>
<p>They all left but there was one consensus they all agreed upon, one she had preaching since he was born.</p>
<p>
  <em>Eli is a fucking moron.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the incident she chatted away with grandmother who ensured her that there was nothing to worry about. A part of her was glad it happened on Dragonstone and not in the Red Keep. Muna and her northern nature would be extremely blunt and she would tell her things she doesn’t want to hear. Kepa would be so overwhelmed by her growing up that he will want to do things that she has outgrown like playing with dolls. Mama Elia would be too over indulgent.</p>
<p>Part of her was glad Dany was here as well. Dany would be kind and gentle if she asked her anything unlike Rhae who would probably find this situation amusing.</p>
<p>The biggest thing that she got from her conversation with her grandmother was that she was ready to be wed.</p>
<p>And that she would need to keep her eye out for any potential suitors who were to her liking and when she came of age she could marry.</p>
<p>She wondered who she would want to marry.</p>
<p>To marry someone, you would have to like them and they would have to be impressive and incredibly handsome. The last two were non-negotiable.</p>
<p>Visenya was a hard princess to impress and many men had tried to impress her. She was after all the jewel of Rhaegar Targaryen.</p>
<p>Growing up she would imagine that she wanted to marry someone like her father. At first she considered Dane and even admitted it to him when she was eight but she was promptly chastised by Rhaenys for being a child. Rhae was always playing gatekeeper whenever someone tried to court her brother. She remembered a couple of moons ago when Cella had made her brother a bracelet and Rhae had taken it and thrown it in the trash citing that it was ugly and Dane hates ugly things.</p>
<p>That was when she let the thought of Dane go.</p>
<p>She considered Egg as well but Egg was too self-obsessed. He never admired her beauty and Visenya found that off putting.</p>
<p> Her uncle Viserys would always see her as a little girl, so he was definitely out of the question.</p>
<p>Eli wouldn’t even be a consideration.</p>
<p>If she were to go for looks then maybe she might consider the Arryn boys and their oddly strange golden hair.</p>
<p>But Joffery was too much of a shit that he didn’t appear attractive to her in the slightest.</p>
<p>She might have considered Tommen, the boy obviously had a crush on her but he was too much of a pushover, given how he follows Eli’s every command.</p>
<p>Trystane was another one who was younger than her who would be preferable but given his family name and the fact that he is also Eli’s lackey. Those were too many strikes against him.</p>
<p>She was brought out of her revelry when she stood on the beach watching the boat that would ferry Stannis, who had accompanied them to the castle.</p>
<p>‘I heard you almost died today’ came the smug voice of a blue eyed boy with ruffled raven hair.</p>
<p>He had a wide smile, showing that he thought the whole situation humorous.</p>
<p>‘And yet you didn’t check upon me. Some friend you are Lord Waters’ she chirped back, not hiding her smile as he gave her a grin.</p>
<p>‘Usually when one bleeds they bleed in a battlefield. Are there more wars to come?’ Gendry quipped.</p>
<p>She raised her brow and used her royal voice.</p>
<p>‘Are you making light of the fact that I have bled?’ she asked, her face stern and serious.</p>
<p>Gendry stared at her in fear as if he overstepped and Visenya couldn’t hold it much longer and laughed.</p>
<p>The rush of relief made him look cute as the wind blew.</p>
<p>‘So is it off to Storms End?’ she asked.</p>
<p>Gendry looked wistful.</p>
<p>‘Aye now you won’t have to deal with the Bastard of the Stormlands anymore’ he stated.</p>
<p>‘I’ve grown used to him’ she cited as she hugged him, much to the bastard’s surprise.</p>
<p>And there was a brief moment when the two friends looked upon each other before Ser Davos called out to Gendry to help him push the boat.</p>
<p>‘I wish you good fortune in the wars to come your grace, if you continue bleeding that is’ he said with a smile before he walked away.</p>
<p>There was a funny feeling that brewed inside Visenya.</p>
<p>She didn’t like it.</p>
<p> She didn’t like it at all.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rhaenys</strong>
</p>
<p>Can you be turned on and jealous at the same time?</p>
<p>As complex as that sounds, the feeling exists.</p>
<p>How many times had she imagined Dane and Dany coupling in her bed, fantasizing that his big cock would take her aunt’s scrumptious cunt.</p>
<p>Not the thoughts that one would divulge in front of a Septon</p>
<p>But she had thought about it constantly.</p>
<p>Relieved herself with her sword arm just imagining the two beauties making love.</p>
<p>It made her wonder why she was so infuriated when she caught them. At first she assumed she was jealous but then it begged the question of who she was jealous of.</p>
<p>Was it Dane or Dany?</p>
<p>Perhaps both.</p>
<p>All in all what angered her was that she wasn’t there. Missing out on an important moment between the two people she loved the most.</p>
<p>It bothered her that she wasn’t there.</p>
<p>Or more to the fact that they didn’t need her there.</p>
<p>There was a knock to her door and the person didn’t wait for a response as they barged in.</p>
<p>Egg came in, looking slightly sickly as he made his way to her makeshift desk.</p>
<p>‘Gods I don’t know how sailors do it. I feel like going to the deck and releasing my insides’ he stated.</p>
<p>Rhae winced at the disgusting graphic.</p>
<p>‘You should have eaten the herbs, they help curb the motion of the waves’ she chided him as she stroked his silver hair.</p>
<p>Egg scoffed.</p>
<p>‘They leave my breath smelling like mint tulips’ he complained.</p>
<p>‘Is that a bad thing?’ she asked.</p>
<p>‘I don’t enjoy the aftertaste’ he chuffed putting an end to the conversation.</p>
<p>He picked up a book on her desk.</p>
<p>(The Ballads of Truth by Thyrenryo) he stated in Valyrian before looking at her skeptically.</p>
<p>‘It’s a boring book about keeping oaths, there is nothing else to do on this ship’ she said.</p>
<p>Egg murmured in agreement, assessing the brown cover of the lengthy book.</p>
<p>‘I suppose it should be fitting that you are reading about oaths given that you are breaking one’ he looked at her pointedly and Rhae had to stare back in confusion.</p>
<p>‘What oath have I broken?’ she asked.</p>
<p>‘Do you remember after Dane and I returned from the Greyjoy rebellion. The eve of spring?’ he asked.</p>
<p>She squinted at the hazy memory given that it was almost ten years ago until a frightening thought flashed through her mind.</p>
<p>‘I remember Dane had gotten the pox’ she said as she held herself. That was probably one of her worst memories when she had when she was a child. Dane had been bedridden for almost a moon and Dany cried her lungs because he wouldn’t wake and play with them.</p>
<p>‘Mmm and do you remember our Uncle came to visit us’ he stated.</p>
<p>The memory that made her feel sorrow and horror then turned to rage.</p>
<p>‘I remember he came under the pretense of getting to know us even though he was there because Uncle Doran sent him to save face for not aiding us in the Rebellion. I remember seeing the smile on his face when he found out about Dane’ her fists clenched at the thought.</p>
<p>Her muna always told her that Oberyn would never do that and perhaps her mind had played him up as a villain but the callous behavior he had portrayed in her brother’s well-being had ensured that she would never see the Dornish as anything more than people who just shared her blood and only that.</p>
<p>‘Why are you bringing it up’ she inquired. Was it to rile up her temper even more.</p>
<p>Egg scrunched his nose, much like mother would do before lecturing them.</p>
<p>‘Soon after we made a promise that we would shield Dane, Senya and Eli from our family for what they perceive to be imagined slights against our mother. Right now we are heading straight into that Viper’s pit and you are choosing now to be harboring petty feelings.’</p>
<p>She bit her tongue.</p>
<p>‘They will feed off of that and try using it to separate us’ he added.</p>
<p>She flexed her jaw and Egg raised his brow wanting her to admit that he was right.</p>
<p>‘I guess I have been a tad bit overdramatic’ she remarked.</p>
<p>Egg gave her a dashing smile, showing off how his charms could disarm you.</p>
<p>‘Nothing more than we’re used to’ he quipped. She gently punched him and rolled her eyes as she sat up right.</p>
<p>They sat in silence and it brought back the memories of when they were young and Egg would rush to her for protection whenever he was scared.</p>
<p>‘Do you love him?’ Egg asked.</p>
<p>‘I love the both of them’ she replied firmly.</p>
<p>Egg had a look of contemplation as if he were trying to figure out the logistics of their entanglement.</p>
<p>‘I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised that Dany has bedded two of my siblings. She is the most Targaryen out of all of us’ he remarked and she chuckled for the first time on that dreaded boat.</p>
<p>Rhae then looked up in those doe eyes.</p>
<p>‘What of you baby brother?’ she asked.</p>
<p>He blared at her for clarification.</p>
<p>‘You never speak of your love life and it bothers me that I know so little’ she clarified. ‘I don’t even know if you have even kissed a girl.’</p>
<p>Egg stood up and gave her an uncomfortable smile as he opened the door.</p>
<p>‘Love is complicated sweet sister’ he said as he shut the door. ‘And if I told you about the last person I kissed then I fear that your anger would return.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She made it to Dane’s room when the sunlight had all but disappeared.  Her temper flared when she saw two of the guards posted on her brother’s door fast asleep.</p>
<p>Both of them dry heaved as they clutched their stomach after she gave both of them a sharp knee to the intestines.</p>
<p>‘Instead of drinking on the deck like fucking hooligans and then falling asleep when you are meant to be doing your duty, do your fucking jobs and alternate in shifts’ she seethed.</p>
<p>They weren’t entirely to blame; Dane was part of the problem. He was too familiar with the men so they relaxed in his presence.</p>
<p>Her brother had mastered the regal essence engrained into him by their grandmother but Dane never extended such a posture to the guards. Like father, he always believed to be friendly with them. His defense that if push came to shove, they would fight harder for him.</p>
<p>Whilst Dane wasn’t as bad as their aunt when it came to being too overly familiar with those that serve them, he did have that same lapse that she could ill afford.</p>
<p>She calmed herself, remembering that she was here for reconciliation.</p>
<p>She quietly opened the door and she saw Dane quietly palming a book whilst Ser Jaimie slept on his bed.</p>
<p>‘Do any of your guards actually do their jobs?’ she asked with a frown as she kicked the ankle of Ser Jaimie who woke with a startle and held his pommel instinctively.</p>
<p>The knight who was slightly disorientated looked towards Dane who was watching them in half amusement and half annoyance given that she had interrupted his reading.</p>
<p>Ser Jaimie was about to speak but she narrowed her eyes at him promptly.</p>
<p>‘Get out’ she commanded. Jaimie looked to him and he nodded apologetically.</p>
<p>‘Not a people person are you?’ he asked after Ser Jaimie left.</p>
<p>‘Nonsense, I love people’ she replied, to which Dane gave her a small smirk.</p>
<p>‘Ser Jaimie was just standing there so I decided to relieve him and let him get some much needed rest’ Dane defended his antics.</p>
<p>She gave him a disapproving look.</p>
<p>‘I don’t want them to get to comfortable, nonsense like that will lead to them slipping up and calling you by your name in front of our subjects. There is a reason they call you your grace, you need to be as graceful as you always are, can’t be acting like Eli’ she stated.</p>
<p>Dane snorted.</p>
<p>‘Eli is as graceful as a smith who is trying to stitch royal gowns with a hammer, I think I am fine’ he quipped.  <em>You’re more than fine dear brother. </em>‘Besides there is nothing more appreciated than wanton kindness sweet sister.’</p>
<p>‘Like Dany, you have a good heart. That’s why the two of you need me’ she stated. He looked up at her, with his dark purple eyes that went soft when he studied her.</p>
<p>She warmed her features begging that his eyes stay on hers. Purple on purple.</p>
<p>‘Are you still angry?’ he asked as he brushed his raven curls.</p>
<p>‘More sad than angry’ she said as she sat on top of his desk looking down on him on his chair. Dane held her ankle playfully.</p>
<p>‘I am sorry you weren’t there, we just wanted it to be simple’ he said in a low voice trying to gauge the best way not to anger her.</p>
<p>‘Are you suggesting that I can’t be gentle?’ she teased trying to lighten the mood and he gave her a full smile at that.</p>
<p>She sighed.</p>
<p>‘You and Dany fucking is a fantasy of mine but when I actually saw you two there laying down I…’ she hesitated and she felt Dane take her wrist and massage it gently. ‘I saw your love as a threat, how can you two love each other and still have room for me?’</p>
<p>Dane stood up and looked at her with a sad expression before enveloping her in his arms.</p>
<p>‘I love you and so does Dany’ he said as he held her tightly and wiped away the slow forming tears that appeared on her cheeks.</p>
<p>After a while Dane sat down and Rhae sniffed as she got a hold of herself.</p>
<p>Dane held her waist and Rhae could feel his bulge threatening to pop out, she looked at him and he gave her a boyish smile.</p>
<p>‘I didn’t bring moon tea with me so you need to keep that away from my maidenhead until we arrive in Dorne’ she whispered.</p>
<p>Dane silently nodded. There was a look of excitement in his eyes that made her wet.</p>
<p>‘We will be arriving in Dorne soon’ she said.</p>
<p>‘The winds have been kind’ he replied as he sat back down in his chair from the desk she still sat on.</p>
<p>Rhae watched him as he stared at the window as the moon reflected on his pale skin, he truly looked beautiful.</p>
<p>She stepped down from the desk and kneeled down between his legs grasping at his thighs.</p>
<p>‘When we arrive in Dorne you will only eat from my plate or Aegon’s’ she said as she pulled down his breaches.</p>
<p>Dane then looked down on her, his curly pulled back and his violet eyes shining with intrigue.</p>
<p>She took a moment to settle her upper body on the chair he sat on as she made sure he was nude down from the waist down.</p>
<p>‘You will only spar with Egg and I’ she commanded. Her breath almost faltered when she saw his cock stand true like a Vale Knight.</p>
<p>His breath hitched when she grabbed a hold of it and she gently cupped his balls.</p>
<p>‘You will sleep near my chambers or in my chambers’ she commanded before she gave a teasing kiss to the base of his cock. She proceeded to lick the base before shifting her attention to his glans. He let out heavy breathes, just like Dany.</p>
<p>‘You…’ *Slurp* ‘Will not fuck any…’ *Slurp* ‘Dornish…’ *Slurp* ‘Girl besides me.’</p>
<p>It was a strange feeling taking him in her mouth, different than we she would take Dany. With Dany she would splay tender kisses before tonguing down her clit and making her vibrate like Joffery whenever one of the Kingsguard asked him to spar.</p>
<p>With Dane, taking his length felt different, like sucking on a mango that is attached to a tether. There was also a part of her that wondered how far she could take him in his mouth.</p>
<p>She didn’t have to swallow more than half his length before she felt him finish inside her mouth. His groan was adorable and Rhae would have laughed if not for the sword still in her throat as he left his tendrils inside.</p>
<p>She smiled up at him before swallowing it whole.</p>
<p>Dane gave her a bitter smile.</p>
<p>‘Are you clear on your instructions valonqar?’ she asked.</p>
<p>‘I am’</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next: More on Dragonstone and Dorne</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Elaerys</strong>
</p><p>Dragonstone needs better chairs, Eli thought. Especially if these are the chairs in the Queen mother’s chambers. Her chambers were located close to the pavilion so in theory she should have the nicest chairs.</p><p>Grandmother had been chiding him for his behavior earlier. It was hard for him to pay attention to her given the leathery wooden substance piercing his bum so much so that he had to constantly shift, it spoke volumes that a gifted rider such as himself found this uncomfortable. He should have chosen the cushion but he didn’t want to fall asleep.</p><p>He was brought out of his thoughts by grandmother shouting.</p><p>‘…Eli are you even listening to me?’ she asked, her face stern and unimpressed. It took a minute for Eli to ponder the question before he could respond.</p><p>‘Huh?’ he asked before his mind registered that he drifted off. ‘Oh of course grandmother, I feel deeply ashamed of my actions earlier.’</p><p>Except he didn’t, not even in the slightest.</p><p>And judging by the look on grandmother’s face, she knew he didn’t. His uncle stood next to grandmother and Eli could tell Viserys was trying to hold back his laughter given how he constantly bit his lip.</p><p>‘Little Lady Redwyne will expect an apology and tomorrow’ she stated.</p><p>Eli groaned at that.</p><p>‘Oh gods, it was just a joke. Davina is so dramatic’ Eli stated. Sometimes he wished she could be more like her older sister Desmera, she would never bother him constantly and try to show him what she learnt in her lessons with Myrcella and the wicked witch, Visenya. Desmera was more interested in his older brother.</p><p>‘Davina is infatuated with you, dear nephew’ Viserys stated.</p><p>Eli looked at him with a blank face.</p><p>‘Is that another way of saying she is annoying because she is’ Eli replied.</p><p>‘Eli…’ his grandmother warned him.</p><p>‘It means she fancies you and when you made your jest it hurt her feelings’ his uncle stated softly.</p><p>Eli pondered on what his uncle was saying. He didn’t know that Davina liked him. She was of the same age as him, ten name days. She had chestnut red hair and a very large, very round head.</p><p>That was why he had made the jest and the girl acted like he pulled a knife on her. It was now somewhat understandable given that she liked him.</p><p>Not that Eli cared that much. He would never want to be with someone like Davina. She was too proper of a lady. Very set in her ways.</p><p>Eli didn’t want to be with anyone, he wanted to be a knight like Barry or Art.</p><p>But! If he had to be with a woman.</p><p>And that is the tiniest if, an if so tiny that an ant would make dwarf jokes to the possibility of that small if.</p><p>If he had to be with a woman then it would have to be with someone who was like muna. Someone who enjoyed riding, fighting and exploring places. Someone who wasn’t interesting in being a lady and scoffed at the idea of just being a broodmare. A lover who would spar with him and play with him.</p><p>It was a pipe dream; there was no way a woman like that even existed. His mother was the only anomaly.</p><p>Whilst Rhae would spar often, she often enjoyed the pomp and circumstance of being a lady. Visenya and Dany despite their love of riding were way worse, only learning the bare necessities of using a blade.</p><p>Davina was definitely not in contention. She had an air of pomposity about her.</p><p>Probably to support that big round head.</p><p>‘Furthermore it is not how princes should behave. Make sure you apologize to her’ grandmother ordered in that reprimanding tone of hers.</p><p>‘I’ll <em>circle </em>back to it’ he quipped and his uncle let out a chortle before holding himself back when he felt his mother’s gaze.</p><p>‘This is not a laughing matter Eli, how would you feel if someone made jokes about you that were hurtful and untrue?’ she asked. He huffed at her.</p><p>‘The joke wasn’t a lie grandmother’ he defended himself, it would have been helpful to show some sort of remorse but he was having none of it.</p><p>‘Mother he does have a point, her head is round and enormous. You could spot her from miles away’ his uncle interjected trying to help him. Eli nodded in agreement.</p><p>‘Archers dream, they call her’ Eli added as he smiled.</p><p>His uncle then burst out into fits of laughter.</p><p>His grandmother didn’t find any of it funny.</p><p>‘Enough!’ she said and his uncle immediately thinned his lips. She turned to Eli. ‘Since you want to be unruly and disrespectful, you will spend the evening in your chambers were you will eat there alone as you do your readings.’</p><p>Whatever amusement he found was now gone and he found himself in distress.</p><p>‘But grandmother, I planned on going to the caves’ he protested, feeling his tear ducts get wet at the thought of him missing an adventure.</p><p>‘You brought this on yourself’ she said. ‘Now I want you to swear to me that you will stay in your room and not go to the caves and disobey my instructions.’</p><p>Eli nodded and stood up to leave but apparently that wasn’t enough for the queen mother.</p><p>‘Swear to your gods’ she stated , her arms folded and unrelenting.</p><p>Eli sighed.</p><p>‘I swear to the old gods and the new that I will not visit the caves’ he stated with a palm to his chest and his other hand raised high, to show that he would keep his oath.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘Get dressed bitch, we’re going to the caves’ Eli said as he woke up a drowsy Tommen from his sleep.</p><p>He had managed to evade the guards by going through a connecting room before leaving through the other door. It was now the hour of the wolf and he knew everyone was fast asleep. The guards at Tommen’s door let him through.</p><p>They would not question a prince.</p><p>‘I thought you had been sent to your rooms?’ Tommen asked as he yawned. He must have truly been tired because the Tommen he knew was much too cowardly to participate in this.</p><p>‘I was but I left my room and you are leaving yours’ Eli stated as he dragged Tommen to wear one of his clothes.</p><p>‘Your grandmother told me that that you swore to the gods that you wouldn’t leave your room at all’ Tommen replied, he was now looking more and more awake. Eli knew this was bad because it was always easier to coax his friend when he was none the wiser.</p><p>‘I had my fingers crossed, when I made the oath’ he said as he saw Tommen remove his sleeping clothes and put on other ones.</p><p>‘I don’t think that’s how oaths work’ Tommen responded before he looked in the mirror and turned to him.</p><p>Eli assessed him and groaned, the buffoon was wearing a golden leather jerkin with a white shirt inside.</p><p>‘What are you wearing?’ Eli asked.</p><p>Tommen looked at him in confusion before staring at the mirror.</p><p>‘Clothes’ Tommen replied stupidly.</p><p>Eli rolled his eyes.</p><p>‘I know their clothes you idiot’ he replied. ‘I mean why are you wearing such flashy clothes when we are meant to be sneaking around. Your clothes make us easy to identify’</p><p>Perhaps it was the fact that he called him an idiot but Tommen grew upset.</p><p>‘You have silver hair and I have golden hair. I think that and that alone makes us easy to identify’ Tommen pointed out.</p><p>Eli sighed before going in Tommen’s closet.</p><p>‘Careful, my mother is already upset enough that I didn’t go with her and Joffery to the Vale. If I ruin my clothing then she would never forgive me’ Tommen said.</p><p>Eli ignored his ramblings, he was now annoyed at the delay in his mission. He was relieved when he found black clothing with lion stitching because he immediately handed it over to Tommen.</p><p>‘Your mother babies you way too much. If she could still feed you from her teat, then she would. Now put this on’ he said in a bossy tone</p><p> </p><p>As they moved about in the castle he ran into Dany and Senya who were deep in their discussion.</p><p>‘I don’t know Senya maybe he would legitimize him. I have heard his son Robyn is quite sickly but why do you care if he is?’ his aunt asked his sister who appeared to flush in the face.</p><p>‘I…’ Visenya was going to respond until she saw the two of them walking cautiously.</p><p>‘What are you two morons doing here?’ Visenya asked and Eli scowled at her.</p><p>
  <em>Such a bitch.</em>
</p><p>He always wondered why people treated her as a perfect princess when she could be such a brat.</p><p>Many people often thought his elder sister Rhaenys as the mean one given her temper but Visenya was the actual demon. She was the mean one.</p><p>Visenya who still had her brow raised, looking down on him.</p><p>‘Nothing that concerns you’ he replied defiantly.</p><p>His aunt Dany assessed him.</p><p>‘Aren’t you barred to your rooms?’ Dany asked. It was frightening how eerily she looked like grandmother, not that he would mention it.</p><p>Dany could be incredibly kind but her temper could rival Rhae’s and it was even more frightening because of how calm she always was. Mentioning how similar she was to Rhaella was always something that set off his aunt, which funny enough made  her look more like grandmother.</p><p>‘Decided to get some fresh air’ Eli mentioned.</p><p>‘What are you up to?’ Dany asked him.</p><p>Eli shrugged.</p><p>‘You’re going to the caves aren’t you’ she clarified.</p><p>Eli remained stone faced, a trick that he had seen his brother Dane doing. It usually led to people turning into a puddle in front of you.</p><p>Visenya rolled her eyes before batting her grey eyes and twirling her silver hair and looking sweetly at Tommen who was staring at both his aunt and sister with a dumbfounded look on his face.</p><p>‘Hey Tommen’ his sister said in a sweet voice.</p><p>Tommen’s eyes widened.</p><p>‘…Uh…yes your grace…I mean hello’ his friend stuttered and Eli rolled his eyes.</p><p>‘What are you and my baby brother planning on doing?’ Visenya asked as she twirled her fingers to his chest.</p><p>Tommen gulped and Eli rolled his eyes.</p><p>‘You honestly think that’s going to work?’ he asked in amusement but he was undercut by Tommen.</p><p>‘We’re going to the caves!’ Tommen blurted before blushing at his sister’s smile.</p><p>Eli shot him a scathing look but his friend ignored him.</p><p>‘Thank you Tommen’ she said before smirking at him. ‘I am going to tell grandmother unless you return my harp.’</p><p>Eli groaned. He didn’t want to give it back.</p><p> </p><p>‘I don’t have…’ she cut him off.</p><p>‘I know you do and unless you want her to hear of your bum rushing escapades. You will give it back’ Visenya stated in that bitchy tone.</p><p>‘Fine’ he said curtly.</p><p>‘Let me know what you find. I have been having dreams as of late’ Dany stated as she and Visenya walked away.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t long before they arrived at the caves. Tommen tried to act brave but whenever the wave crashed on the shore, he would dramatically jump like someone shot an arrow in his chest.</p><p>It was admittedly funny the first time but the deeper they got into the cave. The more annoying it became.</p><p>When the sound of a leaf shuffled, Tommen jumped again.</p><p>‘Seven hells Tommen would you please act like a man. If I wanted a scaredy cat then I would have invited your feline’ he snapped, losing patience as he edged through the dark corners with his torch.</p><p>Tommen huffed in offence.</p><p>‘His name is Ser Pounce’ his friend replied back like it helped his case.</p><p>
  <em>Of course Tommen of all people would knight a pussy.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After half a mile they reached a far corner and that was when Eli showed Tommen the different colors of glassy rock that he had seen.</p><p>Tommen’s eyes widened in wonder as he assessed the rainbow of glass attached to the wall.</p><p>‘I know right’ Eli remarked.</p><p>Tommen nodded before his eyes scrunched and he looked in the corner.</p><p>‘What’s that?’ Tommen pointed to a large hall.</p><p>Eli shrugged before going towards it.</p><p>‘Wait Eli I didn’t mean we should…ugh’ Tommen sighed as he watched Eli go into more places that could be potentially dangerous.</p><p>When Eli entered the hole he put his torch that was flickering more brightly now that they were in this adjacent part of the cave.</p><p>He lifted the torch up and he gasped when he saw countless numbers of drawings stacked throughout the room.</p><p>‘Eli?’ he heard Tommen shout.</p><p>‘Yes’ he replied as he put a hand to the drawing.</p><p>‘Perhaps we should go’ Tommen replied. Eli turned to scowl at his friend who was looking at a drawing of people who were colored in blue. Tommen looked frightened so Eli decided to do the adult thing and leave but before he got to Tommen. He saw six rocks of different colors that lay scattered on the floor.</p><p>These were different from the cold rocks that were plastered on the wall. Those rocks were brittle like glass.</p><p>These ones were round and firm and they had weird multicolored patterns . Egg picked up one of the rocks and was shocked to feel how warm it was. His eyes then widened when he realized what it was.</p><p>‘Tommen we need to go back and get a chest’ Eli stated.</p><p>‘Why?’ his friend asked.</p><p>‘I found something important’ Eli replied.</p><p>‘Where are we going to find a chest at this time of night, if we ask the servants then they will tell your grandmother’ Tommen pointed out.</p><p>He surprisingly made a good point.</p><p>That was when an idea flashed in Eli’s mind.</p><p>‘We will go to the pavilion, there are many empty chests. We will grab one there’ Eli said as he made his way through the hole and closing it, just in case someone had followed them.</p><p>‘You mean the pavilion that is close to your grandmother’s chambers?’ Tommen asked.</p><p>Eli nodded and his friend shook his head but Eli ignored him and trudged forward.</p><p> </p><p>When they got to the pavilion, Eli was amazed at the lack of guards. Not even Ser Barristan was there.</p><p>Eli smiled triumphantly when he saw a chest.</p><p>He urged Tommen to help him pick it up.</p><p>That was when he heard a sound. The noise was repetitive and it was coming from his grandmother’s chambers. It was more distinctive when he stood at the veranda of the pavilion that looked onto the balcony of his grandmother’s chambers.</p><p>The balcony was were the sound was coming from and it sounded like someone was clapping to a tune. Only there was no tune and the clapping kept its frantic hum.</p><p>He would have paid it no mind but he heard a moan. It sounded like his grandmother was crying.</p><p>Eli immediately bolted to attention and dashed to the veranda ready to scream for the guards if he saw her in danger. But when he got there, he didn’t see her in danger.</p><p>What he saw was far worse.</p><p>If Eli was disinterested in women then this would make him consider becoming a maester.</p><p>His grandmother was as naked as her first name day and she was hunched down with her hands gripping the granite pillar of her balcony.</p><p>(FUCK YES BONY. FUCK ME WITH THAT HORSE COCK OF YOURS!) She yelled in valyrian. Eli hadn’t made him out yet because of the dark but he then recognized Ser Bonifer.</p><p>Eli who was frozen in horror was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Tommen breathing heavily with his tongue hanging out.</p><p>Eli grabbed him and the two absconded from the scene with the chest.</p><p> </p><p>They had kept silent the whole way when they went back to the cave and packed the dragon eggs inside.</p><p>It was only when they reached the entrance of the cave, did Tommen speak.</p><p>‘Eli…’ Tommen said.</p><p>‘Don’t’ Eli growled.</p><p>Tommen wasn’t abated.</p><p>‘Did you know that her and Ser…?’ Tommen asked.</p><p>‘No’ he rushed to answer. ‘And we will never speak of it.’</p><p>He didn’t mean to sound threatening but he didn’t want to speak of it ever again. He would burn the memory from his mind.</p><p>Tommen nodded before a mischievous smile crossed his face.</p><p>‘The queen mother has very large bosoms’ Tommen commented and that was when Eli lunged for him. Tommen sprinted away across the beach as Eli chased him angrily meanwhile his friend giggled and in the end Eli had forgotten why he had been chasing him in the first place and laughed as well.</p><p>The two then parted ways as Eli carried the chest into his room.</p><p>Noting another successful (if not scarring) adventure.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Arianne</strong>
</p><p>They all stood in the vestry waiting patiently for the arrivals of her cousins. She stood next to her father who sat in his prime seat in the open hall of Sunspear.</p><p>The hall was used to meet petitioners but it hadn’t been used in quite some time. Her father had contracted gout from a young age and these past few years had been the worst of it. Luckily he had recovered and had gained a modicum of health back.</p><p>But ever since then, he had adjusted to hosting petitioners in his private palace. The fact that they were using the open hall was a sign of how important the visitors who were making the journey from the capital were.</p><p>Almost every lord and lady of prominence had arrived and stood to the side of the halls. From House Yronwood to House Dayne.</p><p>As the ruling principality they stood in the middle.</p><p>Her father sat and she stood to his right and Quentyn stood to his left. On his far left was her uncle who didn’t bother standing like the rest of them, finding the whole thing farcical. Her uncle’s brazenness was who he was and Ari respected that about him but she hoped it wouldn’t lead to insult.</p><p>‘How long are they going to take to arrive here?’ her uncle Oberyn asked in a bored tone.</p><p>Her father sensed his ire and quickly gazed at his brother who sat hidden behind Quentyn.</p><p>‘You don’t have to be here’ her father stated ardently.</p><p>Oberyn shook his head in amusement.</p><p>‘Nonsense brother I wouldn’t miss this for the world, despite your best efforts of trying to keep me away. I would like to show my niece and nephew around, make them appreciate the magnitude of our kingdom’ he replied as he crossed his legs.</p><p>Arianne could hear her cousins giggling excitedly in the far corner of the room with Obara the only one remaining straight faced like a warrior.</p><p>‘As long as you behave Oberyn I…’ her father was stopped in his chiding by her groaning uncle.</p><p>‘Yes brother I heard your conditions the first time; I will be as cordial as a Septa in a whorehouse’ Oberyn stated and her brother Quentyn chuckles.</p><p>‘I don’t think a Septa would ever be found in a whorehouse’ Quentyn replies with a smirk.</p><p>‘You would be the expert on what is to be found in a whorehouse wouldn’t you brother? Given that those are the only women who would dare touch you’ she chimes in.</p><p>Her brother scowls at her amphibiously and Arianne takes it as a tiny victory.</p><p>The doors to the room open and a herald walks in along with a flurry of Kingsguard and anointed knights.</p><p>She then notices three figures wearing red and black stride into the hall.</p><p>Front and center is her cousin who she had only seen when he was a little boy but even then her memories were vague. He now seemed a man grown. She knew it was him given that he stood in the middle of the other two beauties that paraded by his side.</p><p>Aegon was quite the sight. He had the same exotic complexion and brown eyes as a Dornishmen. The only thing that betrayed his heritage was the short wavy silver hair that was combed back quite neatly.</p><p>He also had quite the confident stature, his presence looming over them and he looked the perfect crown prince. Arianne found herself having devious thoughts as she imagined him taking her in her chambers. She salivated at the idea.</p><p> Whilst she doted on how attractive the crown prince was, she took time to appreciate the man that stood beside him. To say Prince Daeron was gorgeous would do him injustice, he was a head shorter than his brother Aegon but given how tightly his black and red coat hugged him, she could tell he was built.</p><p>He had raven black locks that probably looked brown when in direct light. His eyes were dark violet and the intensity with which they captured you was incredibly alluring. He was really pretty and given how he squinted, she was sure he knew it. Those plump lips didn’t hurt either.</p><p>When she was young she had heard rumors about him, rumors that were circulated by people that wanted to please her uncle Oberyn. The rumor was that prince Daeron was Lady Ashara’s babe who had perished and the king had stolen him and taken him in, it was always a rumor that made no sense, conspiracy theories built by those who had nothing better to do with their time.</p><p>But looking at him now, the prince could pass off as a Dayne. Dark hair and dark purple eyes, she had always wanted to bed a Dayne and her only victory came when she got Gerold in bed but his temperament soon outweighed his looks. But now looking at Daeron, perhaps she could fulfill her darkest desires.</p><p>She could imagine Aegon taking her from behind and Daeron from the front. She had to tighten her legs because she could drown a toddler based on the vile image circulating in her mind.</p><p>Arianne then looked to Aegon’s right and she saw her cousin.</p><p>When they were young girls, they use to play together and when she was eight, Arianne had thought of Rhaenys as the sister she wished had stayed here, instead of the always angry Obara.</p><p>But things had changed and after she turned eleven, Rhae stopped writing to her and visiting her all the same. Part of her was hoping to reconcile with her.</p><p>She needed friends and what better friends than family.</p><p>And staring down at her, Arianne really wanted to be her friend. Rhaenys had changed which was obvious but she was insanely beautiful and judging by the hungry gazes that were thrown at her majestic cousin spoke volumes.</p><p>It was very rare when eyes wouldn’t fall on her. Her cousin’s Nymeria and Tyene were beautiful for sure but they never held a candle for her but Rhaenys was giving her a sprint for her coin.</p><p>In all appearances it seemed as if there were three Targaryens she would want to enjoy in her bed, her dark hair and purple eyes along with that exotic skin that accentuated her luscious body.</p><p>The differences between the King’s first three children were quite apparent but there was a familiarity between them. The siblings shared an emphatic vibe that the king probably passed down to them.</p><p>‘Prince Doran and members of the household of Sunspear and inhabitants of Dorne, I present to you his grace, the crown prince Aegon Targaryen, son of King Rhaegar Targaryen and Queen Elia of House Martell and House Targaryen.’</p><p>‘His royal highness, Prince Daeron Targaryen, son of King Rhaegar Targaryen and Queen Lyanna of House Stark and House Targaryen.’</p><p>‘Her royal highness, Princess Rhaenys Targaryen, daughter of King Rhaegar Targaryen and Queen Elia of House Martell and House Targaryen.’</p><p>The herald stepped out of the way as her father gazed down at their guests. It was usually customary for the Lord to kneel but her father was a prince and he would abide by their house words. It wouldn’t appear disrespectful though; her father had just healed from his previous bout of gout and could point to old ailment as an excuse.</p><p>‘Your graces’ his uncle greeted with a small smile whilst looking directly at Aegon. ‘I hope your journey fared well.’</p><p>‘The winds were kind uncle’ Aegon bellowed out formally with an air of dashing confidence that suited him.</p><p>‘We have had baths drawn for all of you; we would hope to invite you for dinner. Just us a family’ her father stated.</p><p>Aegon nodded and plastered a smile but Ari could tell it was fake.</p><p>
  <em>He doesn’t want to be here.</em>
</p><p>Before they left, she saw a boy charge for her and Arianne smiled, feeling a moment of joy as she enveloped him in her arms.</p><p>‘Ari!’ Trystane said as he bared her a bright smile and hugged her neck.</p><p>‘Look at you; you’re heavier than I remember. I can’t even pick you up anymore. Why are you growing so fast Tris?’ she asked him.</p><p>Trystane rolled his eyes but he smiled at her nonetheless.</p><p>‘I’m only ten sister’ he replied before his eyes shot to Quentyn and he grinned showing all his teeth.</p><p>Quentyn was less excited to see their younger brother again and Arianne wanted to smack him ardently. Despite Trystane hugging him excitedly, Quentyn ever the dick just nodded.</p><p>‘Brother’ was all he said. Trystane slightly deflated at that but was compensated when father ruffled his hair and complimented how big he was now.</p><p>The Targaryens were still standing there watching them, all except for Daeron who had gone with Ser Arthur Dayne to converse with Lady Ashara and her sister Allyria who was chatting excitedly to Daeron.</p><p>She took the initiative to go forward and speak with her cousins but Quentyn rudely stepped in front of her and spoke first.</p><p>‘Where is princess Daenerys?’ Quentyn demanded, Arianne cringed quietly and given the angry glances that appeared on Ser Arys, Ser Victor and Ser Jon Darry, she knew her brother had spoken out of turn. His arrogance knew no limits, he was a prince but they were royals and he was not making a good impression.</p><p>Her brother’s infatuation with Daenerys was one he was ridiculed for and it wasn’t helped by the fact that their father would tell him that he would speak with the King and ask for a betrothal. She knew they would be met with a resounding no, unless the King despises his sister.</p><p>Nevertheless Quentyn deluded himself into thinking this as an acceptance for a betrothal.</p><p>‘Our aunt didn’t want to come, she has journeyed to Dragonstone instead’ Aegon replied and the cordial tone he had used had abandoned him and the one he was using now was patronizing.</p><p>It made Ari wonder how annoying her brother was when he ventured to the capital.</p><p>‘Did she not want to see me?’ Quentyn asked, his voice dripping with offence like someone had been flatulent in his presence.</p><p>‘Why would she want to see you?’ Rhaenys now spoke in a biting tone narrowing his eyes at him.</p><p>Aegon’s silver hair and Rhaeny’s purple eyes were outliers that they weren’t typical Dornishmen but the accents solidified their difference from them. They lacked the Rhoynish purr and slant as they spoke like typical Westerosi.</p><p>Quentyn was slightly put out but remained steadfast nonetheless.</p><p>‘I was hoping to show her the beauty of Dorne’ he remarked.</p><p>‘Unfortunately for you our aunt is rather supersticious about the places she travels’ came prince Daeron’s voice. His voice was deep and dark and Ari melted at the sound</p><p>‘She fears of running into indigenous creatures such as lions, tigers, birds’ Daeron said before studying him up and down ‘And frogs.’</p><p>Ari wasn’t certain if her brother caught the slight, she wasn’t even certain if it was a slight but the way Aegon bit his lip in amusement made her certain that it was.</p><p>Quentyn just shook his head and stepped back with his father.</p><p>She noticed her three cousins coming forward with looks of intrigue and that is when she saw her father nod to her.</p><p>Arianne nodded back before clearing her throat for the three of them.</p><p>‘Allow me and my cousins to show you to your guest chambers’ she said as she took out one of her arms for the crown prince who gave her a polite smile. Ari noted that not once did he look down to her chest to gaze at her breasts.</p><p>Aegon took her hand and Arianne noticed that Obara was glaring at Daeron with a patronizing smirk.</p><p>She groaned once again but to her surprise Daeron gave her a bored look.</p><p>She then led the way with Aegon as they made their way out of the hall.</p><p>Her cousins and Quentyn, who was probably ordered by father to follow then came behind after them.</p><p> </p><p>She made inane conversation with Aegon and whilst he was easy to talk to, she noticed that he was guarded and cordial but there was no physical attraction there.</p><p>It wasn’t until they passed her sometime lover, Daemon Sand, did she notice that Aegon’s gaze perused the man briefly.</p><p>
  <em>So that’s his type.</em>
</p><p>An unfortunate surprise but not hardly unwelcome. She felt a swell of sympathy for him, Dorne would not care but the rest of the kingdoms would.</p><p>She dwelled on the moment and kept silent as she listened to Daeron and Rhaenys converse to their side as they walked to their chambers.</p><p>‘Not the most attractive community’ Prince Daeron stated to his sister whilst looking at Obara and Quentyn. Her cousin Rhaenys laughed before noticing that she was listening.</p><p>‘You do realize people can hear you’ Rhaenys stated with a raised brow. Daeron shrugged nonchalantly.</p><p>‘You do realize I don’t care’ he replied.</p><p>Arianne silently snickered as she checked out the prince from behind. Despite wearing breeches, she could tell that the prince Daeron was gifted with a shapely behind. She imagined squeezing this cheeks as he pummeled into her.</p><p>Her lingering was brought to a halt when she noticed the side eye her cousin Rhaenys was giving her.</p><p>The look seemed possessive.</p><p>‘So Arianne I hear you are to be our uncle’s heir. I wish the same rules applied for my family. I would make a better monarch than Egg here’ Rhae commented.</p><p>She expected some semblance of awkwardness from that remark. Her brother Quentyn had always felt that he would be better suited to rule Dorne and she would always ridicule him and tell him that a donkey would do a better job than with him in charge.</p><p>It had become a source of contempt and she expected the same of her cousins. Particularly with Daeron here and him having a stronger claim than Rhaenys herself.</p><p>But that wasn’t the case, Aegon scoffed but it was a scoff of humor.</p><p>‘If by better you mean Maegor reborn then absolutely’ Aegon replied and Daeron smiled, he had a beautiful smile.</p><p>‘You calling me cruel?’ Rhaenys asked with a raised brow, her face was serious but there was a hint of playfulness in her tone.</p><p>Daeron spoke up.</p><p>‘Out of all of us, Lady Arryn likes you the most. What does that tell you?’ Daeron asked and Aegon laughed as Rhaenys rolled her eyes.</p><p>She had never met Cersei but she imagined she might not be the kindest person, if they had to pick an example of Maegor as a first and then Cersei as a second then that spoke volumes.</p><p>Her cousins remained silent watching and assessing the siblings, no doubt eager to report to their father what they found. All of them except for Tyene who was undressing them with her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>When they reached their chambers, she clasped Rhaenys hands and brought her to the side to speak to her privately.</p><p>Rhaenys eyed her suspiciously and Arianne gulped, her cousin had an intimidating aura that made her nervous.</p><p>‘I am happy that you finally came back to Dorne’ she said sweetly.</p><p> ‘I hadn’t visited in quite some time’ Rhaenys looked around as if trying to recollect her memory of the place.</p><p>‘I remember when last you were here and we played with tiaras’ she said fondly. Rhaenys shot her a brief smile.</p><p>‘We wore silks to the water gardens before they got all wet’ Rhae stated and Arianne’s heart fluttered,</p><p>
  <em>She remembered.</em>
</p><p>‘My mother was so upset with us that she threw us both in the pools’ she said with a snort and Rhaenys laughed albeit briefly before a look of sadness washed over her face.</p><p>‘I was sorry to hear about your mother’ Rhaenys commented and for once her cousin had returned the gesture of holding onto her hands.</p><p>Arianne gave her a sad smile before brushing away the old wounds that were her mother’s demise, not wanting to fall down that rabbit hole instead she dwelled on the present.</p><p>‘We can’t dwell on the past’ she said.</p><p>‘No we can’t’ Rhaenys stated and she grabbed her arm and led her inside her room were they conversed like they were children all over again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Elaerys is named after Elia.</p><p>For those of you that haven't caught on. Dane's characterization is an inverse of how as Jon Snow he was perceived to be the most like his father Ned Stark despite the moments when his temper got the best of him and you would see his other nature. I did the same here by making him like Rhaegar, given that is who Dane would likely emulate.</p><p>The Sand Snakes here are the condensed ones we got from the show, there is no Sarella or Dorea here. Apologies but I couldn't handle writing that many people without it feeling too cluttered so if you are confused by their absence then you know why.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the wait.</p>
<p>Had a lot to do this week and I needed to make sure that other chapters for my other stories were updated before I posted this chapter.</p>
<p>Anyways happy reading.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Egg</strong>
</p>
<p>Beautiful.</p>
<p> That is how he would describe a Dornish sunset.</p>
<p>For all his life he had never seen such splendor. People told him the valleys of the Reach were the only ones that could compete with Dorne; Highgarden definitely had a lot to live up to then.</p>
<p>His sister had already absconded to chat with Arianne reminiscing over the past like two long lost siblings who had not spoken in ages.</p>
<p>It wasn’t a sight that he was used to.</p>
<p>Sure Rhaenys and Dany would braid each other’s hair and gossip reverently but that aspect had changed years ago during a luncheon when he had seen Rhae with her hand underneath Dany’s skirt. The relationship became less sister-like and more of a tale that boys like Joffery would relieve themselves to.</p>
<p>With Arianne it seemed different.</p>
<p>He had always hoped that Visenya and Rhae would become close but the two whilst loving each other, for some reason or the other would always find themselves constantly being at odds. Rhae was intimidating by nature whilst Visenya was manipulative.</p>
<p>The two differences made them clash more often than not but seeing Rhaenys laugh with Arianne made him wonder if the two could become that.</p>
<p>‘Do you need anything else your grace?’ said a razor sharp voice that brought him out of his revelry.</p>
<p>His attention was brought to the man who stood before him. Raven black hair, darker than his brother’s own mane. He had a jaw so sharp that it put Ser Jaimie to shame; Egg suspected that the man could probably cut blades with that chin.</p>
<p>What drew him in even more so were those bright blue eyes. So blue that he suspected that the gods took the sapphire’s from Tarth and gave them to the man as irises when they sculpted him.</p>
<p>What was more distracting was his scent. The men smelled of honey and gooseberries, an odd combination of perfumes but he didn’t mind it in the least.</p>
<p>Egg despised most of the perfumed lords in the Red Keep because they used their fragrance to mask the stench that came from them not bathing regularly, which in his opinion only heightened the smell. The man in front of him did not share that trait. Most of Dorne didn’t.</p>
<p>‘Not at all Ser Daemon, thank you’ Egg replied. The knight smiled and gave him a mischievous smirk, one with barely laced hidden intentions.</p>
<p>It was another thing about Dorne he was still acclimating to. The people were much more obvious and open with their intent.</p>
<p>They didn’t hide behind the norms of courting, were one would request to go for a walk in order to get to know the other person better.</p>
<p>Here the request was more suggestive as they openly tried to woo whoever they wanted. His cousins had already invited him to join them in their beds but Egg had refused. And whilst he expected the Sand Snakes to be offended, they just shrugged it off like it was no big deal.</p>
<p>‘Very well’ Daemon said as he eyed him up and down and played with his lips.</p>
<p>‘You’re a knight yes?’ Egg asked the obvious question. Trying to avoid how attractive the man looked when he bit his lip.</p>
<p>‘I squired for your uncle before he knighted me’ Daemon replied.</p>
<p>‘Is that why you’re here instead of a servant?’ he asked, the real question that had been taunting him despite his manhood having thoughts of its own.</p>
<p>Despite the bastard knight’s disarming good looks, Egg was no fool. He had learned to deduce the falseness in people while in the capital.</p>
<p>‘Prince Oberyn trusts me and thought I would be of more assistance’ Daemon clarified. Egg could tell by the glint in Daemon’s eyes that he was not being forthright and Egg tried to push down the exhilarating thrill it bought him whenever the man basked his way, this man could be a spy for someone more unsavory than his uncle.</p>
<p>‘You mean my uncle wants a spy’ Egg clarified.</p>
<p>Daemon smiled. His smiles weren’t soft or kind, so it made it easy for Egg not to associate that raven black hair and those blue eyes with a stag that had captured his heart and all but yanked it.</p>
<p>‘Yes your grace’ Daemon said.</p>
<p>‘Well then, you can report to whoever you serve that I am well taken care off’ he replied. Daemon nodded and appeared to be leaving the chamber before he cleared his throat and turned back to him.</p>
<p>‘How long have you known?’ Daemon asked.</p>
<p>Egg looked at the man curiously.</p>
<p>‘Known what?’ Egg asked.</p>
<p>The bastard knight raised his brow before chuckling comfortably to himself.</p>
<p>‘That you like men’ Egg had accepted his tastes but for someone to openly acknowledge it, it brought a different feeling inside of him. A feeling that he would tackle at a later time.</p>
<p>‘Not for long. <em>The Red Keep Is A Vicious Place </em>where love is only viewed one way’ Egg remarked.</p>
<p>Daemon nodded before he smiled.</p>
<p>‘Well there is nothing to fear then my prince’ Daemon said as he walked closer to him, the man was almost the same height but Egg beat him by an inch.</p>
<p>‘We are not in the Red Keep, you are Dornish and I am Dornish. You have a cock and so do I. Let us fight with our swords until one of us sheathes them preferably inside a hole.’</p>
<p>Egg gaped at the man and he momentarily had to hold his breath and gain some clemency, lest he act like a foolish child walking into a trap.</p>
<p>‘I will take you offer under advisement’ he replied coolly before turning his back to the man, an ironic action given that he wanted to turn Daemon on his back and pretend he were a different man with black hair and blue eyes.</p>
<p>He heard Daemon mumble out “your grace” before he exited.</p>
<p>Egg’s mind started doing a leap of why it would be a bad idea to let him into his bed. He thought of his duty, how he must be reverent and be the strong Targaryen prince who was ordained by the High Septon who would shame him with the star of the crone, for his thoughts.</p>
<p>But then a voice that oddly sounded like his uncle Viserys, was urging him to have different thoughts, pleasurable thoughts.</p>
<p>And at that moment, Egg knew which side had won out. He spent an hour contemplating his decision before passing a note to a servant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Egg had grown tired of being contemplative and decided to leave his balcony and join his family as they walked throughout the palace.</p>
<p>When he reached the foyer he saw Dane who was chatting with Ser Arthur and Ashara and it appeared as if Dane was being introduced to the rest of the members of House Dayne.</p>
<p>‘Egg!’ Dane called out when he spotted him. ‘I was just getting acquainted with the members of House Dayne.’</p>
<p>Egg smiled at the retinue.</p>
<p>‘Lady Ashara’ he said as he kissed her hand. ‘I see age has not derailed your beauty, in fact it has improved it.’</p>
<p>Ashara blushed but she was probably used to flattery at this point. Nonetheless she was still a vision, the dark hair and purple eyes really doing a wonder for her skin. How a woman like that is unwed is a mystery that would puzzle Egg and every man who would usually become a blubbering fool in front of her.</p>
<p>‘You’ve become quite the handsome charmer my prince’ she said with a smile.</p>
<p>‘When will you be returning to the capital?’ Egg asked. She hadn’t been there for quite some time and he knew that his mother would find it a great boon to have her closest friend back in the Red Keep.</p>
<p>‘Very soon, I had to stay in Starfall and look after our keep ever since my brother’s passing’ she answered solemnly.</p>
<p>Egg nodded with a sad smile. He had known about Lord Dayne’s passing through his father who had felt pained for his friend Ser Arthur for losing his brother.</p>
<p>‘Of course, I was sad to hear of his passing but I do hope all things are well?’ Egg asked.</p>
<p>Ashara gave him a polite smile.</p>
<p>‘They are and we are doing our best to groom our young lord, speaking off’ she gestured to the young boy who was probably of age with Visenya. ‘This is my nephew and Lord of Starfall Edric Dayne. Edric I introduce you to his grace the crown prince Aegon and his highness prince Daeron. Or as I like to call them, stupid and stupid-er.’</p>
<p>Egg laughed but Dane shook his head.</p>
<p>‘Stupid-er is not a word, you should know that. Given you are Lady regent till he comes of age’ Dane corrected.</p>
<p>Egg rolled his eyes and so did Ashara.</p>
<p>‘Ignore him, they pinched him a lot as a child’ he said as he shook Ned’s hand.</p>
<p>The young lord seemed to be awestruck as his eyes darted from him to his brother to Ser Arthur.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh he’s in awe of Ser Arthur.</em>
</p>
<p>‘W-well met your graces’ Ned stuttered out.</p>
<p>Lady Ashara wasn’t finished.</p>
<p>‘I also present to you my sister Allyria Dayne’ Lady Ashara stated. While not as beautiful as her older sister. Allyria held a wild beauty about her that for some reason reminded him of Mama Lya.</p>
<p>Ashara kept eyeing Daeron to see what he thought of Allyria. At first glance Egg assumed that she was trying to have Dane notice her sister in the chances that his brother might fancy her. But that was unlike Ashara and at closer inspection he noticed that she looked somewhat nervous at them interacting.</p>
<p>‘Well met my lady’ Egg said.</p>
<p>‘Allyria will be going back with us to the capital along with Edric here. Edric will be squiring for Ser Arthur and she will be lady in waiting for Rhaenys’ Dane stated.</p>
<p>This surprised Egg.</p>
<p>‘Really?’ he asked as he looked at Dayne. ‘That’s quite generous of our sister.’</p>
<p>Dane shrugged.</p>
<p>‘Well it took some convincing but I convinced her, I didn’t want to but Lady Ashara played her trump card’ his brother replied fondly.</p>
<p>Egg understood immediately.</p>
<p>Ashara was like an aunt to all of them. Dany was younger than them so it never felt like she was their aunt, she was more of a sister to Egg. And way more to Dane and Rhae.</p>
<p>‘Well nevertheless it was lovely meeting your family, let’s hope it grows from here on out’ Egg stated.</p>
<p>He held a special place for House Dayne and he knew how easily a house could be at its end.</p>
<p>Ashara scowled as she looked around.</p>
<p>‘There is actually one more member but I don’t know where he is’ she said apologetically. Ser Arthur signaled to her.</p>
<p>‘I found him’ he said pointing to a man that was watching Egg’s sister and his cousin.</p>
<p>It appeared as if Arthur was about to go reprimand his cousin for not greeting the royals so Dane and Egg went ahead of him and quelled his hand.</p>
<p>Before they realized it, the three of them were standing in front of Rhaenys and Arianne who were sitting underneath a peach tree.</p>
<p>‘You two finally decided to leave your caves and join us?’ Rhae asked with a bright smile.</p>
<p>‘Some of us aren’t built for this weather’ Dane grumbled.</p>
<p>Both Rhae and Egg shared an amused look; Arianne watched them curiously before Rhae explained.</p>
<p>‘Our brother believes he has winter in his bones so he is more adept to the cold’ Rhae snorted.</p>
<p>‘A surprising sentiment, you would think that a child with northern bones wouldn’t squeal when they dove into the Blackwater’ Egg added and both girls giggled.</p>
<p>Dane scowled at them.</p>
<p>‘I have never squealed in my life, you are confusing me with Visenya. If you’re going to mock me then at least be factual’ Dane bit back.</p>
<p>Rhaenys gave him a shining smile as she briefly grabbed his hand. Dane seemed to be caught in her gaze but then he realized the audience around them and let go of her hand. If they had thought their private moment went unnoticed then they were mistaken because Arianne’s smile was a sure telltale sign that she noticed.</p>
<p>There was a cough from behind them and they turned to see a man, a very pretty man at that, with silver hair and dark tips that streaked from the side of his hair. He oddly looked like Viserys with only the dark streak in his hair making the distinction clear.</p>
<p>The man stood tall and briefly eyed Ser Arthur before turning his eyes to Egg who stood close with Arianne and Egg wasn’t certain but he saw the man scowl further. His eyes then fell on Rhaenys and they lingered a bit too long for Egg’s liking.</p>
<p>‘Cousin’ Ser Arthur said rather disapprovingly, bearing the tone he always had when Egg wouldn’t follow his instruction when training.</p>
<p>‘Cousin’ Ser Gerold replied with a hint of distaste as well.</p>
<p>The two seemed to be in a tense standoff before Daeron cleared his throat.</p>
<p>Arianne who was seemingly as displeased by the pretty man’s presence decided to let on with their introductions.</p>
<p>‘Your graces this is Ser Gerold Dayne an old companion of mine’ the way Arianne voiced it made her seem like she was sucking on a lemon. Gerold seemed to enjoy her discomfort because for the first time he let out a smile.</p>
<p>‘It is a pleasure to stand before you, your graces’ Gerold uttered, his eyes firmly sneaking a glance at Rhae’s body before smiling at her coyly.</p>
<p>‘Well met Ser Gerold’ Rhaenys replied in a bored tone.</p>
<p>‘Actually I go by a different name if it pleases you, your grace’ Ser Gerold corrected.</p>
<p>Both Arianne and Arthur groaned and rolled their eyes.</p>
<p>‘And what name is that?’ Egg asked.</p>
<p>‘Darkstar’ Gerold replied dramatically as he looked off into the distance.</p>
<p>Egg chuckled but the seriousness never fled from the Dayne. It was brother Dane who spoke up with a humored tone.</p>
<p>‘Darkstar? Really?’ Dane questioned with a smile.</p>
<p>‘Yes’ was the man’s response who was now frowning again, Gerold had noticed the way Rhaenys was beaming at Daeron.</p>
<p>‘Why?’ Rhae asked with a slight laugh.</p>
<p>‘Because I am of the night’ Gerold said as he pointed at his hair.</p>
<p>‘Oh so your hair makes you nocturnal?’ was Rhaenys puzzled response. ‘Like a bat?’</p>
<p>‘More like an owl’ Dane chimed in and the three siblings failed to control their amusement.</p>
<p>Egg who had been giggling decided to speak up when he saw visible anger shimmering on the man’s face.</p>
<p>‘I get it’ Egg said. ‘Ser Arthur is the sword of the morning and you are of the night.’</p>
<p>He didn’t mean to sound patronizing but he couldn’t bellow back the ridiculousness of his name.</p>
<p>‘My cousin here is of High Hermtiage’ Arthur stated with a smile of his own. Dane nodded in recognition.</p>
<p>‘That’s right. Hermitage is your keep yes?’ Dane asked and Gerold shot him a rather disrespectful look.</p>
<p>‘It is your grace’ Gerold said whilst sizing him up. Dane noticed and snorted.</p>
<p>‘I had to clarify, for all I know he might have been another Dayne. This one might have been of the afternoon.’</p>
<p>This time they all laughed, everyone besides Darkstar that is. Who scowled at Dane and held back his fists.</p>
<p>‘Gerold here is quite adept with the blade’ Arianne said after the laughter had died down.</p>
<p>‘Excellent, we plan on seeing you when we spar’ Egg suggested.</p>
<p>Darkstar smiled before nodding and leaving.</p>
<p>‘My blade is yearning’ Gerold bellowed out in a deep voice before walking away.</p>
<p>‘Well nothing sinister about that’ Dane said sarcastically before turning to Ser Arthur. ‘I don’t want to alarm you but that man is definitely going to try and usurp Edric and take Starfall.’</p>
<p>Egg scoffed.</p>
<p>‘Why because he has silver hair?’ Egg asked, making sure his tone was dripping with fake offense.</p>
<p>‘He has a self-proclaimed name Egg. How more nefarious can you get’ Dane said before doubling down. ‘The silver hair doesn’t help his case.’</p>
<p>‘Dany calls herself Stormborn and has silver hair’ Rhaenys pointed out, in defense of the Darkstar.</p>
<p>Dane gave her a patronizing look.</p>
<p>‘You’re only proving my point’ he replied and they all laughed. Dane smiled but he turned serious when he looked at the sword of the morning again.</p>
<p>‘Seriously Arthur, he may be harmless but something is off about him’ Dane said.</p>
<p>Arthur looked towards Gerold in shock as the man walked further away. Arthur nodded quietly but Egg could tell that Dane had gotten to his head.</p>
<p>‘So that guy really did it for you?’ Rhaenys asked Arianne with a raised brow after Arthur had left them.</p>
<p>Arianne didn’t blush nor did she shy away, she just shrugged.</p>
<p>‘He was pretty and we never spent our time talking so I didn’t know how self-indulgent he was’ Arianne defended herself.</p>
<p>‘Uh huh’ Rhae responded, a hint of mock in her tone.</p>
<p>Arianne rolled her eyes before turning to Egg.</p>
<p>‘Are you sure you don’t want me to join you for your dinner with my father and uncle Oberyn? Men tend to be hot headed without the presence of women’ she suggested.</p>
<p>Egg appreciated the offer but he declined it nonetheless.</p>
<p>‘Dane and I will handle my uncles’ he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When dinner came, he was escorted along with Dane into uncle Doran’s manse. The hall was brightly light and he noticed there were servants who were fanning the room, given the unbearable heat.</p>
<p>He noticed that his brother was wearing a leather vest just like him.</p>
<p>It didn’t take long for uncle Oberyn to do something disrespectful towards Dane. The Dornish prince hiding his retorts with thinly veiled jabs.</p>
<p>Dane didn’t rise to the bait and responded with a sharp princely etiquette groomed in him by their grandmother, who would be applauding his grace in proceedings.</p>
<p>‘This wine is exquisite uncle’ he said as he took a sip. He made sure to nod to Dane who had waited for his signal to see if the jug of wine poured was safe.</p>
<p>His uncle Doran who had been assessing the whole thing didn’t look pleased at all but precautions had to be taken. Doran coughed before settling back in his chair at the head of the table.</p>
<p>‘Dorne has some of the best vineyards in the land, only rivaled by the Reach and the Riverlands but even then they do not come close to our tastes’ his uncle stated.</p>
<p>Oberyn laughed.</p>
<p>‘My brother is right dear nephew. Our wine is as progressive as our people’ Oberyn muttered as he took a chunk out of the roasted lamb.</p>
<p>Egg raised his cup before sipping the divine liquid that heated up his insides and made him feel less light.</p>
<p>‘Prince Daeron how are you finding the wine?’ uncle Doran asked him.</p>
<p>Dane who had been quietly eating his meal, looked up before grabbing a towel to wipe his mouth.</p>
<p>‘It’s wonderful; the workers in your vineyard must be of supreme quality. King’s Landing could learn a thing or two from them’ Dane stated.</p>
<p>Doran nodded.</p>
<p>‘I have heard that you do undertakings of agriculture in your city?’ Doran asked.</p>
<p>‘It’s a small venture I attend to’ his brother stated humbly.</p>
<p>Egg noticed that Oberyn rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>‘Do not listen to his nonsense uncle, my brother, my aunt and queen Lyanna started an initiative to start having crops grow in the outskirts of the city. Farming is now an essential skill that all of the people in the city have learnt. Thanks to them’ Egg put a hand on Dane’s shoulder and his brother in turn gave him a small smile.</p>
<p>His uncles weren’t as pleased.</p>
<p>‘How did you make such a thing a possibility?’ Doran asked Dane.</p>
<p>His brother looked back at Egg hesitantly before wiping his mouth with the cloth given to him.</p>
<p>‘I am the king’s son. Forcing my will tends to be a lot easier than can be expected’ Dane replied coolly.</p>
<p>‘I don’t doubt that the King wouldn’t listen to you or your…mother for that matter’ prince Oberyn piped in, his tone while not outright vicious, it showed a bit of discontent. ‘I think what my brother is asking is how did you convince the actual level headed people who serve in your father’s small council.’</p>
<p>Egg clenched his fist but luckily his brother didn’t rise up to the bait and simply sipped his wine.</p>
<p>‘The small council were skeptical as you two are right now I imagine, but I assuaged their concerns by focusing on the more logistical side of things’ Dane stated.</p>
<p>For the first time uncle Doran didn’t look calm or meekly. He looked interested.</p>
<p>‘Go on’ Doran prodded.</p>
<p>‘Well it’s simple arithmetic. There are over a million people within the Capital, and there are countless fields located in the Crownlands. Out of all those people, a decent amount don’t have a single trade or skill so I suggested that those people be taught how to plant, sow, yield and nurture different types of wheat, sorghum, burly and even camp livestock.’</p>
<p>‘Sounds like an expensive initiative’ Doran remarked.</p>
<p>‘It was expensive but that’s the genius in the plan. Instead of crippling our people with taxes they can’t afford and coin they don’t have. We offered them resources and in return the crop yields they hand out to the capital and to us is a diluted payment. A venture that keeps them fed and more well off. Reduces crime and gives them more of a purpose’ Egg chimed in.</p>
<p>Doran nodded in acquiescence, not fully accepting but more intrigued.</p>
<p>‘A liberating idea, one that is most impressive. Do the people then sing songs about you prince Daeron?’ Oberyn asked.</p>
<p>His brother narrowed his eyes to his other uncle.</p>
<p>‘If they did then would that be a problem?’ Daeron questioned him back, his voice deeper than usual, a clear warning for Oberyn to cool it.</p>
<p>The two had a stare off before they were interrupted by the second serving being brought in by more servants.</p>
<p>Egg wondered if Oberyn had taken the hint but judging by the playful demeanor and intended glares at Dane, the man clearly didn’t.</p>
<p>Once again Dane waited for Egg to try the food before he himself partook in the meal.</p>
<p>‘So dear nephew, how goes the hunt for a bride. Soon you will become Lord of Dragonstone, a keep needs a bride’ his uncle Doran stated.</p>
<p>Surprisingly it was his uncle who dissuaded his brother from the topic.</p>
<p>‘Come now brother, the boy is only seventeen. The time for marriage will be discussed later. All young men need to live’ Oberyn answered Doran, giving Egg an understanding look..</p>
<p>Doran nodded as he requested more wine.</p>
<p>‘Besides we don’t want our nephew to marry now only for him to act like his father and woo some whore’ Oberyn said with a giggle.</p>
<p>‘OBERYN!’ Doran shouted.</p>
<p>‘What did you just say?’ Aegon asked him with narrowed eyes.</p>
<p>Oberyn raised his hands in defense, a smile playing at his lips.</p>
<p>‘Forgive me my prince, wine makes me loose with my tongue and I am not quick to judge. Like your father I have had bastards of my own and I am also considered a whore myself’ his uncle stated with a slight lisp.</p>
<p>Egg hadn’t actually noticed that his uncle was drunk until that moment but he didn’t care either.</p>
<p>‘Those bastards you are referring to are my siblings and you have just referred to the queen as a whore. I am well within my rights to take your head’ his reprimand may have been harsh but at what point does brazen disrespect get alleviated.</p>
<p>His declaration seemed to sober up the room. Doran shuffled quickly at the threat.</p>
<p>‘Forgive my brother; he is well within his cups. Oberyn apologize at once’ Doran stated sternly.</p>
<p>Oberyn looked at his brother challengingly but through some unspoken words he turned to Egg before lowering his head.</p>
<p>‘I apologize nephew; I am not overly fond of the rest of your family. My paranoia for your future reign got blended with the wine and led me to be disrespectful’ Oberyn stated.</p>
<p>Egg in no way wanted to accept the apology but he felt the presence next to him shift and that is when he remembered Dane was beside him.</p>
<p>‘I am not the one you owe an apology’ he said with gritted teeth.</p>
<p>Oberyn narrowed his eyes at Dane.</p>
<p>‘Nephew I…’ he cut off his uncle.</p>
<p>‘Do not call me your fucking nephew. You have earned no right to call me that. I came here with an olive branch and you decided to lite a fire. You are now dealing with the crown prince and I am ordering you to apologize’ Egg commanded.</p>
<p>His uncle shot him a strange look, whether it was anger or sadness. Egg couldn’t tell, not that he cared. Doran watched them both silently as Oberyn kept darting back and forth between them.</p>
<p>‘I’m waiting uncle’ Egg said with a raised brow. He was ready to bring his Kingsguard in but he heard Dane clear his throat.</p>
<p>‘That’s enough Egg’ Dane said. Egg recoiled his head and was ready to shout at his brother and remind him that this man had insulted Mama Lya, himself, Senya and Eli.</p>
<p>He didn’t though.</p>
<p>What held him back was the look of rage on his brother’s face.</p>
<p>It was a rare thing to see Dane upset but the thing with his brother was that he never got angry, he got even.</p>
<p>‘I mean it’s enough, isn’t it?’ Dane asked as he looked back to both of Egg’s uncles before pointing at Oberyn with his table knife.</p>
<p>‘I mean the only reason you’re acting this way is because of your petty insecurities and hurt feelings. Your sister was forced into a marriage she did not want by both your brother here and your father. And you did nothing. The guilt ate away at you every time she spoke of my grandfather and what he would do to her’ Dane said in a sad voice as he eyed Oberyn. ‘You hated my father for letting it happen, even though he was just as powerless as she was. And when the moment came, the moment that you heard of my birth. You stormed into the capital thinking she would leave with you and come back to Dorne, come back with the brother who didn’t protect her from my “evil house” in the first place. But she didn’t, did she?’</p>
<p>There was virtual silence in the room as Egg stared back at his uncle whose face was shifting with various emotions.</p>
<p>‘No she decided to stay. She found a new family and chose us over you, chose me over you. I am sure that must have stung your pride. That’s why you act disrespectful and find a need to look at me and my blood siblings as if we are your enemies.’</p>
<p>Dane then turned to Doran.</p>
<p>‘You’re no better. I can somewhat understand your brother’s insecurity but you are worse. You know whenever Mama Elia spoke about her childhood she never spoke of you and I am starting to understand why. Prince Oberyn’s frankly idiotic actions can be explained by him trying to protect his family and in some sense I can respect that but not you.’</p>
<p>His uncle Doran did not portray any emotion on his face and Dane paid him no mind as he continued.</p>
<p>‘You know your brother loathes me and yet instead of trying to keep distance from us or ordering him to obey and comply with decorum. You brought him here knowing full well he would do or say something provocative. Perhaps you expected me to act unruly or do something hasty’ Dane chuckled. ‘I am sure a part of you hoped I would lose myself in my temper to no doubt spin this tale and make me look like the crazy prince trying to usurp your nephew.’</p>
<p>Doran finally piped up and interestingly, his uncle didn’t seem offended.</p>
<p>‘I am trying my best to protect my own blood. I would do anything to see my nephew sit on his throne. You are a potential threat’ uncle Doran said solemnly.</p>
<p>It was time for Egg to laugh as well.</p>
<p>‘It is rather amusing brother, my uncles here would assume you as my biggest threat when the weakest link to my future reign sits in front of me’ that gave his uncle a look of shock.</p>
<p>‘Do you know what the other kingdoms think of you uncle? The kingdom that didn’t raise arms for my father during the Greyjoy rebellion’ he said with dramatic effect.</p>
<p>‘We raised arms for your father when Robert rebelled against the kingdoms. Only to find out he was waging war for Lyanna Stark and your brother’ Oberyn snapped. ‘Meanwhile you were trapped in the capital, thanks to your father.’</p>
<p>Egg laughed.</p>
<p>‘Thanks to my grandfather, you mean. Because he was a madman, who my father also suffered under. He was the one who brought them from Dragonstone to make sure you and my father didn’t rise up against him. But I suppose you have revised the story in such a way that you would make my father the villain of the story’ Egg postured to both his uncles before taking a breath.</p>
<p>‘I would rather not speak of it but as of right now, you are hurting my reign more than helping me and your actions would threaten the one person I trust more than anything.’</p>
<p>Dane smiled at that before turning to Doran.</p>
<p>‘I am loyal to my brother and he is loyal to me. Your actions whilst only limiting to insults will permeate through the kingdoms’ Dane turned to Oberyn. ‘Everyone knows how you loathe my family, I even have to watch what how I eat.’</p>
<p>‘I would never poison a child’ Oberyn spat out but it wasn’t as venomous as Egg had expected.</p>
<p>‘You wouldn’t but let us not pretend that there are no ambitious lords in the seven kingdoms who would poison me just to create strife. Others would be quick to blame you and your family. There would be war and we would both lose’ Dane remarked.</p>
<p>‘Do you now see how stupid your actions have been?’ Egg asked.</p>
<p>Doran nodded silently, he looked more impressed than upset. Oberyn remained silent.</p>
<p>‘Forgive us my princes, I have now seen that I have overstepped. Please do not let my brother’s or my actions ruin your stay’ Doran said before looking at Dane. ‘I wasn’t sure of your character and I thought who better to pull it out than my brother.’</p>
<p>‘And are you sure now?’ Egg asked as he stood up and Dane followed suit.</p>
<p>‘Still deciding’ Doran replied honestly.</p>
<p>Dane nodded.</p>
<p>‘If your decision remains uncertain then I would suggest your best course of action would be to tread lightly. I am a Targaryen, show me some fucking respect’ Dane said as he walked out with Egg by his side.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sat with Dane by the balcony as they basked in the moonlight.</p>
<p>‘You’re quiet’ Dane said as he ended their silence.</p>
<p>‘I thought you would appreciate the silence more, you really lost your head back there’ Egg stated in a fake reprimanding tone.</p>
<p>Dane narrowed his head at him.</p>
<p>‘Says the man who threatened to behead his uncle if he didn’t apologize’ Dane remarked.</p>
<p>Egg stifled a laugh.</p>
<p>‘They needed to know that their disrespect couldn’t stand for much longer. Being passive wouldn’t have helped’ Egg stated.</p>
<p>‘Thank you by the way’ Dane replied.</p>
<p>‘I didn’t do it for you. By disrespecting my family, he was disrespecting me’ he reiterated.</p>
<p>‘All the same’ Dane stated.</p>
<p>Egg nodded.</p>
<p>‘Do you think they will come around?’ Egg asked.</p>
<p>‘Your uncle Oberyn will, his concern seems genuine. Doran is a different story, I do suspect he cares though.’</p>
<p>Egg remained silent.</p>
<p>They heard the door to his chamber opening.</p>
<p>Daemon stepped in with a jug of wine and two cups.</p>
<p>‘Your graces’ he greeted them.</p>
<p>Dane looked to Egg in confusion.</p>
<p>‘This Ser Daemon Sand’ Egg said in introduction.</p>
<p>‘Ryon’s bastard’ Dane clarified and Daemon nodded.</p>
<p>‘Daemon why don’t you wait in the vestry, I will join you shortly’ Egg instructed the man.</p>
<p>Daemon bowed before Daeron who was eyeing him skeptically as he left.</p>
<p>‘Before you judge me, just remember I have everything under control. Daemon is spying for someone and I want to know who it is’ Egg replied.</p>
<p>Dane shook his head disapprovingly.</p>
<p>‘If you are trying to get over Renly. I doubt someone who looks exactly like him will help’ his brother stated.</p>
<p>Egg sighed.</p>
<p>‘I’m not…’ his defense was cut off by a sharp glare from his brother that screamed ‘don’t.’</p>
<p>Dane put his cup down.</p>
<p>‘We’re surrounded by vipers Egg. Vipers that would rather see me dead’ Dane stated.</p>
<p>Egg put a hand on his shoulder in comfort.</p>
<p>(Brother whoever comes for you, comes for me) he said in Valyrian, out of fear that Daemon was listening to them talk.</p>
<p>Dane eyed him curiously before nodding in acceptance.</p>
<p>(You’re right, whoever comes for me, comes for you) Dane replied in Valyrian before pointing a finger at him. (But they might very well come through you. Remember that)</p>
<p>With that his brother exited.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Your brother seems kind’ Daemon said as he poured him another cup of wine.</p>
<p>Egg snorted.</p>
<p>‘I suppose he is’ Egg replied. He could feel Daemon’s eyes on him.</p>
<p>‘Why did you come here Daemon?’ Egg asked.</p>
<p>Daemon looked flustered before he got a hold of himself.</p>
<p>‘You invited me here your grace’ Daemon replied, his voice was even. The man was dressed in a slim leather vest that exposed his muscles.</p>
<p>‘Yeah but why are you here?’ Egg asked with a raised brow.</p>
<p>Daemon stared at him before his eyes fell on his lips. The bastard seemed to be thinking twice before lunging for him.</p>
<p>The kiss was rough before they settled into a rhythm. Their hands were fondling each other and Egg felt him grab his manhood that already stood true. Egg grabbed onto his arse and squeezed it tight.</p>
<p>The two were aggressively kissing before they knocked over a cup that made a sharp panging sound that frightened Egg to his senses.</p>
<p>When they let go, Daemon was panting heavily and Egg wanted to take him here and now.</p>
<p>‘I want to become a Kingsguard’ Daemon said with heavy breathes.</p>
<p>That took Egg completely by surprise and a slight part of him felt bitter at the thought. Perhaps he expected him to want him just for himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>Or perhaps Egg wanted him to be someone else.</em>
</p>
<p>Daemon noticed he had gone quiet.</p>
<p>‘Besides you’re very beautiful, it would be a shame not to lay with someone like you’ Daemon added as he slowly took off his shirt.</p>
<p>A part of him, one that oddly sounded like Dane, was telling him to send him back on his way. Another part of him then thought of the man he wanted and he remembered how he had seen him with Loras.</p>
<p>Egg shuffled up and stood before Daemon who he slightly towered over.</p>
<p>‘On your knees then’ he said in a rather emotionless voice as he watched Daemon give him a devilishly sensual smirk before he leaned down and took him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dane</strong>
</p>
<p>Daemon’s scent smelled familiar.</p>
<p>Lavender and gooseberries.</p>
<p>That is what bubbled in his mind when he left Egg’s room. He had wanted to lecture his brother and dissuade him from doing what he was going to do but he needed to have some faith in Egg.</p>
<p>Besides isn’t this what men do in Dorne.</p>
<p> A much overused stereotype that has yet to be proven wrong given how willing everyone is.</p>
<p>There was a bigger advantage for his brother’s preferred choice of companionship, he needn’t worry that his brother begat a bastard on some maid. He was more worried about his brother’s personal feelings. Egg was kind and he didn’t deserve heartbreak.</p>
<p>Dane would admit that Daemon didn’t seem that threatening.</p>
<p>Though the scent that Daemon had trickled something in him.</p>
<p>He could never fully explain it but Dane had a strong sense of smell, a torturous predicament when one would visit Flea Bottom.</p>
<p>He decided to ignore it and trust Egg despite the gnawing enigma.</p>
<p>When he arrived in his quarters, he wasn’t surprised to see Rhaenys brush her hair that was free from all the braids she had on this morning. Her skin was simmering wet so he knew that she had just taken a bath.</p>
<p>‘I was starting to wonder if they had put you in a different chamber. Thought you would be back earlier’ she said as she put on her gown.</p>
<p>Dane had to draw his eyes away because he could feel himself getting hard watching as the translucent gown hugged her body.</p>
<p>‘How was dinner with my uncles?’ she asked.</p>
<p>He groaned.</p>
<p>‘That bad huh?’ she laughed.</p>
<p>Dane took a seat on his bed.</p>
<p>‘Let’s just say that if you had attended then I suspect Doran would be dead and Arianne would be unhappy at becoming a new ruler at such a young age’ he replied.</p>
<p>She put the brush down and had a faraway look.</p>
<p>‘I think she would be happy with that arrangement, her father is trying to force betrothals on he<em>r</em>’ Rhae commented.</p>
<p>Dane stared at her until she could see his reflection in the mirror of his dressing table.</p>
<p>‘What’s the supposed to mean?’ Dane asked.</p>
<p>‘Nothing that you should concern yourself with’ she said before her face turned serious.</p>
<p>‘Did my uncles do anything untoward?’ she asked him.</p>
<p>Dane hunched his shoulders.</p>
<p>‘Obviously they did’ he replied in a snippy tone.</p>
<p>A flash of anger washed across her face before she looked at him and calmed down. Dane had noticed he had that effect on her. Whenever she was upset, he was always able to calm her down.</p>
<p>‘Let’s hope they learn to behave’ she said more optimistically.</p>
<p>Dane smiled as he walked forward to her.</p>
<p>‘If they do misbehave then I would have to discipline them with a punishment of some sort. What do you suggest?’ he asked with hidden intent.</p>
<p>Rhaenys grinned.</p>
<p>‘My uncles can be childish, so punish them as such. Perhaps a spanking of some kind’ she said suggestively.</p>
<p>Dane was now close to her.</p>
<p>‘I’m afraid I don’t have any practice princess. I might require your services in this regard. If you would please assume the position’ Dane gestured with his hands.</p>
<p>Rhae bit her lip as he leaned down to kiss her.  Their tongues danced like small folk whenever they saw beer and fire. After some time, she ended the kiss and straightened herself.</p>
<p> She stood up and pointed to a cup on her desk.</p>
<p>‘My cousin did me a favor today; we no longer have to wait.’</p>
<p>Dane must have looked ridiculous because Rhaenys giggled when she let her gown fall down to her feet.</p>
<p>Her red camisole perfectly illuminated her olive skin that glistened in the moonlight.</p>
<p>Dane immediately rushed towards her and their lips crashed like the waves on Dragonstone.</p>
<p>Rhaenys seemed to be in a hurry as she stripped him off his clothes.</p>
<p>‘I have been thinking about this all day valonqar’ she breathed out her kisses.</p>
<p>Dane cupped her breasts before lifting her up and throwing her on the bed.</p>
<p>Rhae giggled before he continued assaulting her with his kisses.</p>
<p>He then proceeded to kiss her neck and by then her camisole had completely fallen off.</p>
<p>Dane would have continued to kiss her whole body but Rhae grabbed his hair in a rather rough manner.</p>
<p>‘Enough games baby brother, please fuck me’ she said. The way she was staring at him almost made Dane erupt on the spot.</p>
<p>But he steeled himself and slowly angled himself to enter her.</p>
<p>His cock was at the tip and Dane was gently teasing her folds but Rhae was having none of it.</p>
<p>She squeezed both off his ass cheeks before making him plunge fully inside of her.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure who made a louder groan. Her or him?</p>
<p>They kept a steady pace. The process both exhausting and pleasurable.</p>
<p>Rhae’s screams kept getting louder.</p>
<p>Dane knew that he wasn’t going to last long but he tried to revel in it.</p>
<p>Rhae must have noticed as well because his thrusts weren’t as forceful.</p>
<p>His big sister decided to wrap her legs around his waist and lock him in.</p>
<p>(CUM WITH ME BROTHER!) She shouted in Valyrian.</p>
<p>It was all Dane needed before he erupted inside her. He collapsed on top of her and felt a slight vibration come from Rhaenys legs as she screamed in his ear.</p>
<p>They laid there drenched in sweat and basked in a comfortable silence as his seed leaked out her.</p>
<p>After five minutes had passed, Rhaenys turned to him with devilish smile.</p>
<p>‘Again?’ she asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Dane woke up in the early embers of the morning, he smiled.</p>
<p>The sight of his beautiful sister. A daughter who was sculpted out of the likeness of Nymeria and Visenya combined.</p>
<p>Last night he had lost count how many times they had made love.</p>
<p>Rhaenys, who currently lay on his chest, snored quietly and he found the site to be absolutely adorable. The sight was such a deep contrast from the girl who rode him like a stallion the night prior.</p>
<p>She shifted slowly and held him tighter as her leg wrapped around his waist. Dane felt himself growing hard but with that, he felt an ache.</p>
<p>It appears as if his cock hadn’t recuperated fully. Dane smiled before gently nudging her off.</p>
<p>His actions woke her.</p>
<p>Rhae looked up at him sleepily and she could clearly sense his growing hardness.</p>
<p>‘We go again?’ she asked with a dreamy smile.</p>
<p>Dane would have easily obliged but every time his cock twitched, he felt that numbing pain and decided to take a break for now.</p>
<p>‘Maybe later’ he said as he stood up.</p>
<p>Rhaenys groaned and dramatically stretched before giving him a happy smile. One that melted his heart.</p>
<p>‘But I want it now’ she said in a pout.</p>
<p>Dane sat in a chair as he felt the streams of sunlight coming in.</p>
<p>‘I’m afraid I can’t’ he said.</p>
<p>Rhae put a pillow over her face before screaming into it.</p>
<p>An action that prompted Dane to laugh.</p>
<p>‘If you don’t come back in this bed then I will find someone to tend to me, perhaps Ser Gerold’ she said with a teasing brow.</p>
<p>‘You would let an imbecile in your bed?’ Dane asked her back.</p>
<p>Rhaenys laughed.</p>
<p>‘No, I suppose not. You have hexed me’ she replied calmly.</p>
<p>There was a knock on the door that interrupted their revelry.</p>
<p>Before Dane could respond and make sure they were both presentable, the door opened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oberyn Martell was the last person he expected to see in his chambers.</p>
<p>‘How the hell did you get in here?’ Dane asked.</p>
<p>Oberyn smirked and he didn’t at all seem perturbed that his niece lay naked in his bed.<br/>‘I know this palace better than anyone’ Oberyn said as he stared at Dane who was now putting on his shirt as Rhaenys covered herself with the silk sheet. The Viper bit his lip staring at the young man with the good physique.</p>
<p>‘Also your guard Ser Jaimie left his post and the rest are sleeping’ Oberyn added nonchalantly.</p>
<p>Rhae gave him a glare saying ‘I told you so’ but Dane wasn’t in the mood to deal with that. Oberyn noticed the two having a mental conversation and decided to put them at ease.</p>
<p>‘Do not fret prince Daeron; I shan’t speak a word of this. You have nothing to be ashamed off also. You’re not the only one in this room who has fucked their sister’ Oberyn stated as he took a sip off the wine on the counter.</p>
<p>‘WHAT!?’ Rhaenys screeched at the implication.</p>
<p>‘Why are you here prince Oberyn?’ Dane asked, ignoring the commotion the man had caused by interrupting their quiet morning.</p>
<p>Oberyn glanced at both him and Rhaenys before taking a deep breath.</p>
<p>‘I wanted to apologize, I don’t think I could ever fully trust you but I know my sister, my nephew and my niece do. So as recompense I hope we can start again’ Oberyn said with his hand gestured out for a shake.</p>
<p>Dane nodded before grabbing the man’s hand.</p>
<p>Oberyn gave a firm nod to Rhaenys who just stared at him, before he made his way out. When the door closed, he could hear the guards shout in surprise and Dane had to roll his eyes.</p>
<p>‘You need to dismiss some of those morons’ Rhae stated with gritted teeth.</p>
<p>‘Mayhaps you’re right’ he replied before going to the counter.</p>
<p>He saw items that belonged to Rhaenys. One was a bracelet of a Dragon that Dany had given her, one she always wore. He shifted it to the side next to a shoal of some sort.</p>
<p>But that was when the scent hit him.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lavender and gooseberries.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Daemon!</em>
</p>
<p>Dane picked up the white shoal and sniffed it.</p>
<p>‘The fuck are you doing?’ Rhaenys asked as she got out of bed and put on her gown.</p>
<p>‘Where did you get this?’ Dane asked.</p>
<p>He started remembering conversations he had last night with both Egg and Rhae.</p>
<p>
  <em>“Daemon’s spying for someone and I want to know who it is”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I think she would be happy with that arrangement, her father is trying to force betrothals on her”</em>
</p>
<p>Rhae looked at him curiously.</p>
<p>‘Arianne gave it to me.’</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those of you that have read my other story "What If" there was a cheeky joke/easter egg I had initially written where Rhaenys was sparring with a sword instead of her and Arianne sitting by a tree and gossiping. The scene would have ended with Rhaenys disarming someone(Obara most likely) and Arianne would have 'given her a hand for how great she was with a sword.'</p>
<p>It was a wink at the reader type of scene and if you have read What if, you would know why it's funny. I removed it because I am aware people haven't read the story( Which you totally should because it's awesome!).</p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed this chapter.</p>
<p>And keep yourself safe fellow readers.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello my pretties. I hope we are all safe as we are now in lock down,  Let's use this time to read/write fics.</p>
<p>Initially I was going to post each POV separately as a chapter but decided to put the three as one go.</p>
<p>Happy reading</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Rhaegar</strong>
</p>
<p>‘You need to calm down’ Elia said as she eyed the Lord hand who was pacing throughout the room.</p>
<p>It was such a beautiful day that had been pestered by him finding out the truth. Rhaegar’s mother had always told him that nothing good ever came from a man meddling in affairs that would wound him. And that is exactly what happened to Lord Arryn who was dressed in grey.</p>
<p>Lord Arryn furiously turned towards his wife, not hiding his anger.</p>
<p>‘Calm down?’ he asked as he blanched his head to Elia. ‘Would you fucking calm down if this happened to you!?’</p>
<p>There was spittle flying from the man’s mouth and Rhaegar wondered if this was good for his health. A man of eighty name days should not be foaming at the mouth like he was. It was always a concern for Rhaegar that the man not strain himself, although he felt that Cersei would be pleased if her husband were to drop dead.</p>
<p>‘I would because I know who we are dealing with’ Elia stated calmly but assuredly, her queenly persona intact but still showing a semblance of sympathy for the Lord of the Vale.</p>
<p>Jon huffed in frustration like a hound that had his meat taken away from him, feeling as If he were being chastised.</p>
<p>‘Of course you would be fine with it. Doesn’t your husband do the same with Lyanna’ Jon postured unnecessarily.</p>
<p>Rhaegar bit back his temper and so did Elia because they knew the man was still upset.</p>
<p>‘Watch yourself Lord Hand, I may be your friend but I am still your queen, my husband and wife have no bearing on this conversation’ Elia replied sternly. Her queenly mask was firmly put in place, her lips thinned into one of displeasure.</p>
<p>Jon took a deep breath before his face took on one of shame.</p>
<p>‘Forgive me my Queen and King. I know your marriage is not the topic of this conversation, truth be told I envy the three of you, your marriage has been built on a foundation of love and trust but mine…’ he said hesitantly as he looked out the window.  Jon turned to look at Rhaegar and he could see the sadness swarming on Jon’s face.</p>
<p>‘My wife has been cuckolding me for years’ Jon stated silently. A statement that had brought both Rhaegar and Viserys laughter but now seeing how much it pained the man, Rhaegar felt a tiny inch of guilt for having found it amusing in the first place.</p>
<p>Such was his relationship with Jon was complex in many ways.</p>
<p>On the one hand Jon Arryn had been one of the chief architects in leading the Rebellion with Robert, a fact his mother always reminded him off. He understood that the man did it to protect his wards but after seventeen years it was still a bitter pill to swallow.</p>
<p>But swallow he did and Jon Arryn had served him faithfully. Jon was a good hand who had helped him steady the realm and shape it into one of prosperity; Rhaegar also appreciated how conscionable the man was and how calm he could be when handling matters of all the kingdoms. He was so often a mouthpiece to those that had joined Robert in the hopes of removing his family, now many of those rebels listened to Rhaegar thanks to Jon’s influence. The king could also appreciate how good Jon was at being fatherly, something he had never experienced. Jon would groom every man younger than himself, even the king. He would even groom both Egg and Dane although more bitingly he would prefer the latter than the former. Something that Rhaegar should sooner rectify.</p>
<p>It was that balance that always had their relationship shifting but Rhaegar would focus on the positive.</p>
<p>He then decided to speak up.</p>
<p>‘I am truly sorry Jon but I must dissuade you from this course of action. I could easily command you against such foolishness but at the end of the day the only one who can guarantee peace is you’ he stated.</p>
<p>His Lord Hand who sat opposite of them in the king’s solar let out a sigh.</p>
<p>‘I can’t let this go unpunished your grace. A great injustice has been committed against me and you expect me to leave it be’ Jon stated, his tone groaning in a disgruntled manner.</p>
<p>‘We are not saying that you should but we are asking you to be patient’ Elia replied. They could both see that Jon was hearing none of it.</p>
<p>‘Jon, your wife has been doing this to you ever since she set foot in the capital. She used to be secretive with her endeavors but every year she has grown reckless. It’s that recklessness I fear most. If we want to take down the Lannisters then we have to be smart about it’ Elia added, making sure to implore him with her brown eyes.</p>
<p>Rhaegar agreed. What started off as whispers from Varys that Cersei would be seen heading into the White Sword Tower during the hour of the wolf then turned into servants finding Ser Jaimie in her bed.</p>
<p>And if rumors were to be believed then other lovers would be found in Cersei’s bed in inconspicuous hours.</p>
<p>Jon shook his head.</p>
<p>‘And how will we be smart about it? By keeping quiet and pretending that things are as they appear to be. I am sorry your grace but I can’t do that. I may be your hand but I am also a Lord of the Vale and we believe in our principles. Right now my legacy is being passed down to a bastard, a mad one at that who shares not my blood. I can’t let this stand, I will not betray my home in such a manner’ Jon said as his eyes rimmed red with rage.</p>
<p>Rhaegar put his hand underneath his chin trying to find a way to make Jon see sense. His Lord Hand was usually calm so this was a new playing ground for him to find a way to cool him.</p>
<p>‘Tywin won’t stand for that. Even if we got Ser Jaimie to admit that he fathered Cersei’s children. He would fight for the dignity of his house and lull himself to the lie and go along with what Cersei spews and be best assured that Cersei will lie against whatever you claim’ Rhaegar responded.</p>
<p>‘To the seven hells with Tywin’ Jon stated with gritted teeth. ‘He can come and wage war against me at the Eryie, we will see who wins.’</p>
<p>‘And you think Tywin won’t find a way to have you killed in your castle?’ Rhaegar asked him. ‘That he can’t influence any of your lower vassals to turn against you and raise them up after they have betrayed you? Are you ignorant enough to believe that he hasn’t already started making inroads to ensure that his grandson cements his reign over the Vale? You’re smarter than this Jon.’</p>
<p>Jon slightly hesitated but the tick in jaw showed Rhaegar he still needed more prodding.</p>
<p>‘What happens to your line after you reveal to the world that your children aren’t yours? The Arryn name will die. My father killed Elbert, who would rule after you?’ Rhaegar asked.</p>
<p>Jon paused before sighing.</p>
<p>‘I will proclaim the Hardyng boy as my heir. Harrold is a good lad, he will do’ Jon replied dismissively.</p>
<p>Elia and Rhaegar both shared a look.</p>
<p>‘Tywin will kill…’ Rhaegar’s prompt was immediately cut off by his hand.</p>
<p>‘And like I said, I do not fear Tywin. If you fear for the consequences this may have on your crown then dismiss me as your hand and let me go back to the Vale. My enmity is with him and his family’ Jon stated.</p>
<p>‘Then what of Myrcella?’ Elia asked. ‘What of Tommen?’</p>
<p>Jon froze. Rhaegar noted that he truly had not taken into account what his actions would mean for those two children.</p>
<p>While Jon cared little for Joffery and barely regarding his existence despite the occasional scolding. From what Rhaegar had seen, he treated Tommen and Myrcella differently. Choosing to groom Tommen and dote lovingly on Myrcella.</p>
<p>‘They are two sweet innocent children who will suffer all because you don’t want to heed patience. Jon I am imploring you to trust us. We have a plan’ she said.</p>
<p>Jon stared at them in surprise.</p>
<p>‘What do you mean?’ Jon asked.</p>
<p>‘Maester Pycelle has been poisoning me’ Elia muttered.</p>
<p>A look of shock passed Jon’s face, all his anger subsided then. But whilst his hand cooled down, Rhaegar felt his temper rise.</p>
<p>‘He was doing it as part of Tywin’s bidding from the days he started in the keep as an acolyte. He wanted a way to have his blood sit on the throne so he insisted Pycelle poison my mother to stop her from having any heirs after Viserys, to ensure that I had no rivals if I wed his daughter. When my father spurned him and made me marry Elia, he had Pycelle try and make sure that Elia was seen as barren. It failed initially but it worked in the end’ he said as he looked at his wife sadly.</p>
<p>‘After I had Aegon, I was weaker than ever. His concoctions took root, along with the fact that I received my mother’s ailment that has affected both Doran and I from our childhood, though him more than I. It was too much and left my womb dry’ she said as she looked in the distance. ‘I recovered as far as you can see but I could no longer have children.’</p>
<p>‘He tried to do the same to Lyanna as well but by then we had become more the wiser’ Rhaegar added.</p>
<p>That they had and it was thanks to Dane. Dane was always suspicious of everyone and everything, always questioning whatever food was brought to him. This led to a long and harrowed discovery of what contents were in the tea that Pycelle would give the women of the keep.</p>
<p>Rhaella and Elia had long suspected him of foul play but never had any proof to tie them back to the Lannisters.</p>
<p>Jon shook his head in disbelief.</p>
<p>‘If you knew all of this then why is he still alive?’ Jon asked.</p>
<p>‘We needed Varys to watch him, to know what he knows. Killing him would be making it easier for Tywin, we couldn’t just kill him and then hastily demand the head of the Warden of the West’ Elia replied with an intensity that Rhaegar found attractive. ‘Tywin is not as powerful as us but he is still powerful enough to cause havoc.’</p>
<p>Rhaegar lowered his voice.</p>
<p>‘We need you to stay calm Jon and keep a level head about you; we have maintained sixteen years of peace. I need you to trust me’ he stated.</p>
<p>Jon stooped his shoulders before nodding.</p>
<p>‘What do you need me to do?’ Jon asked.</p>
<p>Rhaegar clapped his hands in a sign of a small victory before turning serious.</p>
<p>‘The first is in regards to Joffery and Cersei’ he said. ‘Your wife is counting the days till you die so that she can rule the Vale and let Joffery run wild. You can’t let that happen’ he said.</p>
<p>Jon pursed his lips.</p>
<p>‘All the more reason of why I wanted to delegitimize them in front of the court’ Jon argued but seemed more reluctant on the idea, now that Myrcella and Tommen were involved.</p>
<p>It was another notch in the belt of why Jon was a man above others. Any other lord wouldn’t have even considered it and would have put Cersei and the children’s heads on spikes.</p>
<p>‘That would bring Tywin to your front gate’ Elia stated. ‘There is a way to appease everyone though.’</p>
<p>Jon’s milky eyes turned to his wife.</p>
<p>‘What’s that?’ Jon asked.</p>
<p>‘Name Tommen as your heir’ she said. ‘Remove Joffery from your line of succession and marry Tommen to a high standing house in the Vale. Enforce a future marriage pact between Tommen’s children and this Hardyng boy’s children. When they ask you, you can claim you are doing it in the hopes of keeping Arryn blood pure.’</p>
<p>His hand seemed to be giving it some thought.</p>
<p>‘It’s the best feasible way, one that we would stand behind. Tywin wouldn’t be forced to move his hand because his blood will still rule the Vale. Tommen is good boy and he already has favor with my boy, Eli. Joffery has been in the Vale for almost a moon and in that moon he has already made use of the moon door, how many times?’ he asked.</p>
<p>‘Four’ Jon grumbled uneasily.</p>
<p>‘Rest assured the Vale will see Tommen as a much better prospect and it will keep the two children you have helped raise thus far, safe!’</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘What did he say?’ Lyanna asked them later as she slid her naked form in between the both of them. Rhaegar was already spent as he had finished on both Lya and Elia who had serviced him with their tongues.</p>
<p>‘He agreed’ Eli answered as she splayed kisses on Lyanna’s neck.</p>
<p>‘At least that is one struggle off our back. We can’t have the Vale and the Westerlands at war with one another’ Lya said as she melted further into the sheets. She slightly giggled when Rhaegar grabbed her thigh in surprise.</p>
<p>‘Jon will not expose them, he cares about the children. My main concern is Cersei, she will not take it lightly when Jon names Tommen as his heir, you have seen how she dotes over Joffery’ Elia comments.</p>
<p>‘I agree that is why we need Jon to be careful and keep calm for now’ Rhaegar adds.</p>
<p>‘What of Tywin?’ Lyanna asks.</p>
<p>‘We stick to the plan. He hasn’t stepped out of line as of yet’ Rhaegar said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Dany</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>To my darling Daenerys</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I write this letter having acknowledged that there has been no response to the other twenty I have sent. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I do hope that it is all a misunderstanding and the communication from Dorne to the Red Keep is as bad as they say.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>My mind can’t help but wonder, given the rumors I have heard. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I will ignore them as my heart yearns for you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Come to me and I will make you happy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Love </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Quentyn Martell.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Dany snorted as she threw it in the fire.</p>
<p>‘Another love letter?’ Visenya asked.</p>
<p>Her niece sat in Dany’s desk as she stitched together a silk shirt.</p>
<p>‘I suppose you can call it that’ she replied as she sat in the other chair in her solar.</p>
<p>‘You don’t seem too enthused’ Visenya noted. ‘I thought you would appreciate the ramblings of sweet nothings from a potential suitor.’</p>
<p>Dany scoffed and Visenya gave her a cheeky smile. In many ways, her niece looked like her despite her grey eyes and sharp face being the only contrast.</p>
<p>‘I don’t think this suitor could tell me sweet nothings. He would probably croak them’ she muttered.</p>
<p>Visenya looked towards her in confusion as she paused her needling.</p>
<p>‘Quentyn Martell sent me the letter’ she clarified.</p>
<p>Understanding flashed in her nieces face as she went “Ah”.</p>
<p>‘I understand why you are so disgusted then. Nothing good ever comes from Dorne’ Visenya uttered in disgust. ‘Except for Mama Elia and Egg of course.’</p>
<p>‘And Rhaenys’ Dany added rather defensively.</p>
<p>Visenya shrugged her shoulders as if it mattered little to her.</p>
<p>‘Sure why not’ Visenya added and Dany knew that was the best she would get out of her.</p>
<p>It was a new mission of hers, to make sure that Rhae and Senya become good friends. The two of them had much more in common than meets the eye. Dany always found it puzzling as to how they can enjoy spending time with her but not each other. Both girls had inherited Rhaegar’s flair for the dramatic, whilst her brother would deny it, Rhaegar could be a bit too self-indulgent and the only reason people never caught onto it was because Rhaegar could hide it behind his quiet nature. Senya and Rhae did not inherit that quiet nature.</p>
<p>‘At least you can rest easy knowing that grandmother would never allow you to marry him’ Visenya commented.</p>
<p>Dany smiled knowing it to be true. Her mother wanted her to marry her Daeron and Dany found she was giddy at the thought.</p>
<p>‘That much is true’ she replied with a grin as she eyed Visenya’s work.</p>
<p>She was enjoying her time with Visenya. Visenya was the sister she never had and she had treated the young girl as such. Though she should stop, considering how grown the girl was becoming, her beauty leaping to new heights.</p>
<p>‘What of you?’ Dany asked as she played with her expressive eyebrows, to show her intrigue in her niece’s love life.</p>
<p>Although she already knew.</p>
<p>‘What of me?’ Visenya responded coolly making sure to smile and roll her eyes at the girly expression that Dany had been portraying.</p>
<p>Dany raised a brow at the sudden evasiveness before she prodded forward.</p>
<p>‘Tell me what boys you fancy niece’ she asked.</p>
<p><em>Or tell me of him. </em>Was what she wanted to ask.</p>
<p>Visenya sighed, and the expression she gave Dany made her look so much like her mother Rhaella.</p>
<p>‘There is nothing to tell’ Visenya replied as she put down her sewing kit and grabbed her brush to comb back a strand of silver hair that had fallen out of her intricately woven braid.</p>
<p>Dany knew that she needed a different approach to bait her out.</p>
<p>‘Have you even kissed a boy?’ she asked, in the hopes that it provoked any emotion out of Visenya or even better, that it would elicit a confession.</p>
<p>But her niece remained steadfast. Visenya knew how to play people and could tell when someone wasn’t being entirely altruistic, Dane had the same ability as well, and Lyanna had said that they inherited Cregan’s wolf scent. Visenya could use it to her advantage. She could manipulate a Septa to go work in a brothel and claim that it was the will of the seven, if she wanted to.</p>
<p>‘I have’ Visenya replied. Her plump lips turning into a slight smirk.</p>
<p>Dany must have looked surprised because Senya giggled when she looked upon her.</p>
<p>‘Don’t look so surprised, I am the king’s daughter and I am beautiful beyond measure’ Senya stated with her chest puffed.</p>
<p>‘Who?’ Dany asked.</p>
<p>Visenya’s grey eyes latched onto her as she pondered her answer.</p>
<p>‘Ser Tyrell’ Visenya responded.</p>
<p>That made Dany’s head twist.</p>
<p>‘Loras!?’ she asked in alarm.</p>
<p>Visenya blanched back.</p>
<p>‘No not Loras, Garlan’ Visenya corrected. ‘You honestly think I would kiss a poof?’</p>
<p>That was a lot of information laid upon Dany.</p>
<p>‘Garlan is arguably much worse. He is way too old for you and don’t call Loras that’ she said sternly.</p>
<p>‘Call him what?’ Visenya asked.</p>
<p>‘A poof, it’s not nice’ Dany corrected.</p>
<p>Senya rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>‘Would you prefer if I called him a pillow biter or a sword swallower’ Visenya jested.</p>
<p>Dany shook her head.</p>
<p>‘Just because he has unusual bedmates doesn’t mean we should call him names. What if someone said the same of Eli?’ Dany asked. Visenya groaned, not wanting to hear a speech from Dany but Dany herself couldn’t help it. She was known far and wide as a kind princess, a role that would make many assume that she was weak but in fact it meant that she always looked upon others the way Queen Alysanne did.</p>
<p>‘The day I find out that a brother of mine is bedding a man, is the day that you hatch dragons’ Visenya snorted.</p>
<p>Dany remained unimpressed and she could add this to the list of what Visenya and Rhaenys had in common almost somewhat begrudgingly. She wouldn’t say her nieces were cruel or unkind but they could be mean and callous if the situation called for it and you crossed them then all the more mercy on you. Rhaenys playing the intimidator and Visenya the manipulator, a terrifying pair.</p>
<p>‘I see your empathy remains the same’ she replied. Visenya studied Dany before sighing.</p>
<p>‘I do empathize with them, truly I do. I sometimes am jealous of them, I wish I could only love women and not men. All men are the same, all they do is offer senseless posturing. Joffery, Garlan and even Gendry’ Visenya said with the roll of her eyes.</p>
<p>The pause at the end is what caught Dany’s attention and she smiled because she finally found her opening.</p>
<p>‘It’s interesting, I asked you for the boys you fancy and you respond with this. All these men you brought up. They have all fallen in love with you’ she said pointedly.</p>
<p>Visenya arched her head towards Dany.</p>
<p>‘Gendry is not in love with me’ Senya responded.</p>
<p>Dany smiled wider.</p>
<p>‘Funny how Gendry is the pick yet you didn’t bring up the other two’ Dany commented.</p>
<p>Her niece gave her an intrigued smile as if to tell her that she knew what Dany was doing.</p>
<p>‘Well those other two barely count. Garlan is a man grown like you said and only a moron would wed Joffery, or a woman desperately seeking to be lady of the Vale even though I highly suspect that Lord Arryn will bestow his title to Tommen’ Visenya replied.</p>
<p>‘So Gendry?’ she went back to her main topic at hand.</p>
<p>‘He’s a bastard Dany’  was all her niece said as she got up.</p>
<p>‘And knowing you, you will try and find a way to change that. Isn’t that why you were asking me about his half-brother Robyn, the sickly one?’ she asked with a raised brow.</p>
<p>Visenya didn’t dignify her with a response and left the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later she found herself in her mother’s solar dining with her.</p>
<p>Her mother had a bright smile on her face and Dany knew why.</p>
<p>Ser Bonifer had returned to her from the Stormlands, Rhaegar had sent him to oversee the men who were rebuilding Summerhall.</p>
<p>Mother had insisted that he go because she trusted him more than anyone despite Rhaegar’s protests. At first Dany had wondered why her brother was so hesitant but a year ago she had seen Ser Bonifer leave her chambers and that was when Dany knew.</p>
<p>Rhaegar had shared Dany’s desire to see that she was loved and cared for. They never spoke about it with Viserys because he was the most overprotective of their mother and would not want any man near her after what she had suffered under their father. It was ironic though how he hadn’t yet realized Bonifer and his constant presence around their mother.</p>
<p>Right now her mother was busy humming as they feasted on a honey lamb stew.</p>
<p>‘How was your day sweetling?’ her mother asked after finishing her tray.</p>
<p>‘Uneventful’ she replied.</p>
<p>And that was what it was. Uneventful.</p>
<p>It’s not that Dany yearned for action, she enjoyed quiet days and strolling by the beach.</p>
<p>The only problem is that she yearned for that simplicity with two people in particular. She was slightly jealous that her mother could quickly attend to matters of the keep before going on the beach and making love to Ser Bonifer. Not that she wanted to imagery of the latter but it would be an idyllic way to live.</p>
<p>Dany dreamed that one day they would have a keep of their own.</p>
<p>‘You miss Dane, don’t you?’ her mother asked.</p>
<p>‘Rhae as well’ she added.</p>
<p>‘Of course’ her mother replied with a tight smile. One that Dany would decipher later.</p>
<p>‘You will be able to see them in a week or so. Are you excited to be journeying to the Stormlands?’ her mother asked.</p>
<p>‘Barely, I am excited to see Rhae, Dane and Egg but I am less enthused about heading to the Stormlands. I would much prefer to go to the Reach’ Dany stated with dreamy eyes.</p>
<p>‘You will when Egg and Dane are done playing their platitudes with Lord Baratheon. All the kingdoms need to see our family and Egg needs to see the people he will rule.’</p>
<p>It was the sound move but Dany had been to the Stormlands before. She wanted to see kingdoms that she had never seen before.</p>
<p>‘Besides, your brother has a surprise there for Dane that he would find most appreciative. You as well from the way I have seen the two of you’ her mother said with a bright smile as she held back her giggle.</p>
<p>‘I shall hope to see it’ she replied.</p>
<p>Her mother went silent but Dany could feel her gaze.</p>
<p>A few minutes passed and Dany realized that her mother was still studying her.</p>
<p>‘What?’ she asked as she took a sip of her wine.</p>
<p>‘When did it happen?’ her mother asked.</p>
<p>Dany looked at her in confusion but her mother’s bright violet eyes stayed pierced on hers.</p>
<p>It was only when her mother looked over her body did Dany catch her meaning.</p>
<p>She then flushed with embarrassment, her cheeks turning pink.</p>
<p>‘I do not know what you speak of’ she replied ardently.</p>
<p>Her mother gave her a look of amused disbelief but her face went serious.</p>
<p>‘I am sure you don’t but you must remember that you are a princess of House Targaryen who was ordained under the seven and that a women’s maidenhead should only be blemished by her husband’ her mother said sternly.</p>
<p>Dany had to bite back her tongue because she almost retorted about Ser Bonifer not being her husband. But she reigned in her temper back knowing that she was just angered by her embarrassment.</p>
<p>She wondered how her mother knew, she had never known whenever it was Rhaenys and Rhae had visited her bed several more times than she can remember.</p>
<p>‘Of course mother’ she replied.</p>
<p>‘But I am glad that you two love each other. Ever since you were babes I knew you two were meant to be. And I am glad it happened before he left to Dorne, I have heard that the place isn’t known for abstinence and celibacy. I feared Dane would heed your brother, Viserys influence and fall in bed with some Dornish Lady’ her mother remarked.</p>
<p>‘He probably already has’ she quipped silently as she thought of her niece and how she had eyed him when they took off on their ship to Dorne.</p>
<p>‘Pardon?’ her mother said as she narrowed her eyes at her after she whispered her last retort. Dany cleared her throat.</p>
<p>‘I said that Dane is too smart for that and Rhaenys would never let her out of his site’ she clarified.</p>
<p>Her mother nodded but Dany did not catch the grimace on her face as she looked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she had made her way to her quarters, she noticed Ser Benjen standing outside the door of Eli’s room along with his assigned guards.</p>
<p>‘Ser Benjen’ she greeted.</p>
<p>‘Your grace’ he replied with a kind smile.</p>
<p>‘When did you arrive’ she asked. </p>
<p>‘This afternoon. The Queen was fretful at not having any of her children around so I came here to check on them as per her request. Our nephew had also requested that I bring some of Dane’s notes for unknown reasons. I had supper with our niece but our nephew has thus far ordered me to stay out his rooms, stating that there are personal matters he needs to attend to’ the Stark knight stated and smiled.</p>
<p>Though Dany did find it odd that Eli had denied Benjen entry, given his love of knights and fondness of his uncle.</p>
<p>‘Well let me rectify the situation’ she said as she moved past him and entered Eli’s chamber.</p>
<p>When she entered, she saw both Eli and Tommen sitting by his desk. It is a normal site to see someone sitting by a desk with books but not when it was Eli.</p>
<p>Not that she was saying her nephew was stupid.</p>
<p>But he was never interested in books unless they spoke of warriors and knights, he was never intrigued by being a scholarly man. Lyanna had once said that the Gods took her brother Brandon and he came back reborn as her last born son.</p>
<p>She surveyed the boys and saw that Tommen was paging through books and loose papers that were scribbled, she knew that a boy of ten would most definitely not understand most of what was written.</p>
<p>Her nephew had a look of concentration as his feet lay protectively near a basket.</p>
<p>‘What else do the records say my friend’ Eli said, his grey eyes matching the thunderclouds of the storm outside. His silver hair was laid loose and it had now reached his shoulders.</p>
<p>‘Well apparently the last dragon was from the third Aegon or the fourth, I am not really sure but it was titled Dragonbane or somewhat’ Tommen said as peered more at the words in confusion.</p>
<p>Dany wanted to interrupt them, her knowledge of dragons from books could earn her a link at the Citadel. She let it be and watched the boys in amusement, they both looked adorable as they rambled on her family history. Although why they were doing it was another question altogether.</p>
<p>‘It says here that “Aerion Targaryen drank a cup of wildfire, in the hopes that a dragon would be reborn he ended up being consumed by it, thus he had been dubbed Aerion Brightfire, the prince who thought himself a dragon. Some say the prince was pretty and I agree, he was pretty stupid” Tommen said as he read a passage from the detailed notes.</p>
<p>Eli scrunched up.</p>
<p>‘Dane really wrote that?’ he asked.</p>
<p>Tommen nodded, his green eyes perusing the paper before picking up another.</p>
<p>‘Prince Daeron did write that and I have to say that his quillmenship is rather impressive’ Tommen remarked with a proud nod.</p>
<p>Eli narrowed his eyes at him in annoyance.</p>
<p>‘Focus Tommen! What else does my brother say? I don’t want my uncle to have brought me his notes for nothing’ Eli commented.</p>
<p>Tommen sighed in frustration.</p>
<p>‘Why don’t we just ask him when we see him?’ Tommen said as he hunched his back in his chair.</p>
<p>‘Because Dane isn’t like Egg, he will ask questions and then I will have to explain what happened from the caves to what I saw on the balcony, something we agreed we would never speak on’ Eli said as he shuddered at some recent memory.</p>
<p>‘You mean when you saw the Queen mother getting…’ Tommen was cut off by an angry Eli.</p>
<p>‘I said we will not speak of it!’ Eli replied with a steady shout. Tommen raised his hands before zipping his lip, though Dany could see he was biting back a smile.</p>
<p>‘Now what do we know so far’ Eli stated. She had never seen him look so serious.</p>
<p>‘Well from what I can tell, the best way to hatch those rocks is to place them in a magical setting burn the place down and pray that it works’ Tommen had said this sarcastically, something that Eli hadn’t registered. Dany wondered what on earth they were talking about.</p>
<p>‘Dragonstone is a magical place. My ancestors built this keep with dragon blood’ Eli suggested.</p>
<p>Tommen stared at him dumbfounded.</p>
<p>‘Firstly I was jesting about burning something down and second you know that’s not how Dragonstone was built right’ Tommen said worryingly. And Dany agreed that Tommen should be concerned that Tommen does not know this</p>
<p>Eli ignored him as he looked out the window before a smile crossed his face. ‘It’s settled.’</p>
<p>Eli turned to look down at Tommen his voice growing as deep as it can for a boy of ten.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I’m gonna burn this place to the ground’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dany decided now was the time to make her presence known. The Red Keep had already suffered many close calls with fire when Visenya used to be mischievous and cause havoc throughout the keep.</p>
<p>Her footsteps alerted them and Tommen’s eyes shined as he blushed. Eli looked annoyed.</p>
<p>‘What are you doing here?’ he asked.</p>
<p>‘Stopping whatever idiocy you have planned’ she said with a raised brow, daring her nephew to challenge her.</p>
<p>‘Uncle!’ Eli called out, huffing in irritation. It might have been anger but it was too much of an adorable site for her to take his rage seriously.</p>
<p>Benjen walked in and she could see he was trying to hide his smirk.</p>
<p>‘You had one job Uncle Benjen, just the one. I asked you to keep out any intruders. Use your sword if you must’ Eli stated.</p>
<p>Ser Benjen nodded as if he had committed treason highest order despite the fact that Dany could see the glint of mischief in his eyes.</p>
<p>‘I apologize your grace but your aunt outsmarted me’ Ser Benjen replied somberly to his nephew.</p>
<p>Eli’s grey eyes darted back and forth between Ser Benjen and her.</p>
<p>‘How did she do that?’ he asked.</p>
<p>‘She opened the door’ Benjen stated in a deadpan fashion. Tommen chuckled from behind Eli and Dany giggled.</p>
<p>Eli shook his head, finally realizing that his uncle was mocking him. Ser Benjen then nodded before taking his leave.</p>
<p>‘So are you going to tell me why you plan on burning down our ancestral keep?’ she asked.</p>
<p>‘It doesn’t concern you’ the boy stated with his hands crossed in defiance, Dany noted how close he stood to the basket.</p>
<p>‘We found dragon eggs and he wants to hatch them’ Tommen stated.</p>
<p>Eli blanched his eyes in horror.</p>
<p>‘TOMMEN!’ he said.</p>
<p>Dany turned her eyes in surprise at her nephew, could it be that he had found them. She decided to step over as Eli and Tommen argued over how Tommen would make a lousy spy and that if it came to him being tortured, he would surrender the moment he was tickled.</p>
<p>She ignored them and moved forward to the box and saw six dragon eggs perfectly placed all with different colors. Her attention was immediately drawn to the black one.</p>
<p>‘Why would you just tell her, we swore a blood pact’ Eli stated furiously.</p>
<p>Tommen huffed.</p>
<p>‘I did not agree to the blood pact, you took a needle and pierced my finger’ Tommen said as he was affronted and held his finger as if Eli had stabbed him in the heart.</p>
<p>Dany picked up the black egg and her eyes widened. The surge of warmth she felt was unreal.</p>
<p>She put it down and turned her attention back to the two little boys.</p>
<p>‘Dany I think you should leave’ Eli stated bluntly. ‘You know too much and you will tell grandmother.’</p>
<p>‘I won’t’ she said defensively. She wanted to know more and feel the warmth of the black egg again.</p>
<p>‘Yes you will and even if you don’t, with you around it feels like she is here staring at me disapprovingly’ Eli said.</p>
<p>‘You two do look very alike your grace’ Tommen added, clearly they had gotten over their earlier argument of his supposed finger maiming.</p>
<p>She ignored that and looked at the two boys.</p>
<p>‘Burning down the castle to hatch the eggs won’t work, trust me I know this stuff better than you do. I also don’t think putting them in a fire will help until we know more’ she commented.</p>
<p>‘Fire?’ Tommen asked confused. ‘We didn’t put them in a fire.’</p>
<p>Dany looked at the golden boy in confusion.</p>
<p>‘Then why are they so warm’ she said.</p>
<p>Eli moved to push her out.</p>
<p>‘Look Dany I need you to… wait did you just say they were warm’ Eli said as his grey eyes widened to the point that they looked like steel.</p>
<p>‘Yes’ she replied unsurely as she looked at both Tommen and Eli who regarded each other, an unspoken conversation passing through them.</p>
<p>‘I told you they were warm, you and Uncle Benjen thought I was crazy’ Eli said as he paced excitedly, a grin spreading through his face.</p>
<p>Eli then turned to her and he seemed to grab something out of his drawer.</p>
<p>‘I will allow you to stay but you need to swear a blood oath’ he stated.</p>
<p>‘I swear it’ she said but Eli immediately pricked her with a sowing needle on her thumb.</p>
<p>‘Ow!’ she said. ‘Was that necessary.’</p>
<p>Eli shrugged his hands in defense.</p>
<p>‘That’s how Targaryens swear oaths, it’s why there’s blood in our house words’ he said.</p>
<p>‘No it’s not!’ she spat but the boy was already back at the table.</p>
<p>She sucked on her thumb and a part of her was glad she had come here. Not only for the eggs but because she knew Eli would do something reckless and accidentally burn a room down.</p>
<p>When she was back at the table, she noticed one of her mother’s porcelain cups was singed.</p>
<p>She stared at Tommen for an explanation and Tommen immediately registered the burnt cup.</p>
<p>‘Before we read Prince Daeron’s full extract on Aerion Brightflame, we had assumed that those were instructions of how to hatch dragons. Long story short, Eli and I tried to make wildfire in the cup so that we could drink it’ Tommen said.</p>
<p>Dany turned to look at Eli, who seemed to be holding a gold egg fondly. She stared at him with a dumbfounded expression.</p>
<p>‘Oh Eli you moron’ she whispered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dane</strong>
</p>
<p>The Dornish are very good fighters. Not that he should be surprised.</p>
<p>Ser Lewyn is very adept when it comes to the blade, despite his age, the man could easily humble you if you weren’t aware, and he didn’t even need to mention Ser Arthur who was giving Ser Jaimie a true contest in the makeshift training yard of the castle.</p>
<p>But watching Obara and Oberyn spar with their spears was quite a sight to see and he will admit he was somewhat impressed, particularly by the Red Viper. The name was clearly not exaggerated. As he twisted and turned with such grace, matching his daughter with every lunge she made.</p>
<p>He smiled when Rhaenys had joined in, his sister found it rare to spar with someone that wielded a spear, he would try on occasion but he found long weapons to be appropriate for a joust and only a joust so he rarely engaged.</p>
<p>Still it was quite endearing to see his sister compete with others.</p>
<p>He heard a shout from his brother and his attention was immediately jeered towards him.</p>
<p>‘Where is your head at brother’ Egg said as he tapped his sword. Egg gave him a bashful grin demanding his attention once more.</p>
<p>‘You’re so eager to kiss the floor Aegon?’ Dane stated patronizingly noting his brother’s cheery mood.</p>
<p>Egg puffed his chest mockingly before twirling his blade.</p>
<p>They began to spar and Egg swung to Dane’s left. Using his strength to try and draw out his weaker side. A valiant effort but Dane had become somewhat of a master in terms of being ambidextrous when handling a blade in combat. He switched hands with his blade and parried with his left.</p>
<p>Egg wasn’t deterred and gave him a strenuous exchange before Dane disarmed him.</p>
<p>When they were done, Dane noticed that the entirety of the courtyard had been watching them.</p>
<p>It didn’t deter him, in the Red Keep; ladies of the castle constantly watched Egg and him spar with the rest of the Kingsguard. At first Dane was prudent and made sure to spar with his shirt on but the heat always prevented him from doing so. In Sunspear that wasn’t even an option. If he could he would spar in nothing but his underclothes.</p>
<p>‘That was good but if you are going to attack my weak side, you must make sure you can defend yours’ he suggested as he caught his breath.</p>
<p>Egg was barely paying attention to him.</p>
<p>‘Hmmm of course’ Egg replied distantly, his eyes drawn on something else.</p>
<p>Dane turned to the top balcony were Egg’s attention seemed to be planted.</p>
<p>That was when he saw Daemon who was smiling down at Egg. The bastard knight averted his gaze when Dane glared at him whilst being consciously aware of the princess who stood in the far corner with her cousin Tyene. Egg seemingly noticed this as well and cleared his throat.</p>
<p>‘Shall we go again brother?’ Egg asked.</p>
<p>‘Why not spar with me nephew’ Oberyn suggested and the look that Dane and Oberyn shared was telling. Oberyn’s eyes were basically telling Dane that he notices Egg’s glances and if he can spot them then someone else can.  </p>
<p>Egg who seemingly wanted to refuse the offer was prompted by Dane who spoke out.</p>
<p>‘That’s an excellent idea wouldn’t you say Egg. I need a break as well, if I stay any longer in the sun it would be bad for me. Unlike the rest of you, my skin will become as red as my sigil’ he stated and he was surprised to see Oberyn give him a polite chuckle.</p>
<p>Egg and Obara were surprised as well judging by the glances they shared.  Rhaenys who had been perched in the shade drinking water from a pitcher was watching Dane in suspicion as if she noted something.</p>
<p>He gave them no time to think on it as he walked into the veranda.</p>
<p>Dane stood to pick up his sleeveless vest and he was met with another interruption.</p>
<p>‘That was quite a good spar your grace’ Nymeria stated. Her eyes roaming his bare chest that had not yet found its vest.</p>
<p>‘It was’ he replied coolly. Lady Nym gave him a rather telling smirk, her red lips more pronounced in the shade.</p>
<p>‘Perhaps we can spar sometime?’ she asked, her voice hidden with pleasure.</p>
<p>‘Perhaps but I am not as adept with a spear’ he said humbly as he put on his vest.</p>
<p>Nymeria bit her lip as she watched him and did not shy away when Dane took a step back.</p>
<p>‘I think you’re spear would be good enough for me’ she said coyly.</p>
<p>‘What?’ Dane asked, hoping he had misheard her.</p>
<p>‘NYMERIA!’ they heard a shout from the yard.</p>
<p>His sister had a scowl on her features as she gestured for her cousin to join her.</p>
<p>‘Come spar with me’ Rhaenys commanded. Dane wanted to roll his eyes at his sister but knew better than to stand in the way of Rhae.</p>
<p>‘Fine’ Nymeria said, she was seemingly annoyed by the interruption but made her way to were Rhaenys stood.</p>
<p>‘Poor girl’ Dane whispered to himself before shrugging off and strutting up the stairs to where he intended to go.</p>
<p>He found both Daemon, Tyene and Arianne conversing naturally.</p>
<p>‘Your grace’ they all said.</p>
<p>‘Leave us’ he commanded as he dismissed Daemon and Tyene.</p>
<p>Daemon bowed and nodded before scurrying off downstairs. Tyene was slightly hesitant of leaving but the blonde cowered at his gaze before joining Daemon down the path he had left. It was now just the two of them on top of the balcony looking down at the yard.</p>
<p>Arianne eyed him quizzically before a playful smile hit her lips.</p>
<p>‘Are you sure I should be alone with you. Your sister is bruising my cousin as we speak, I fear that Rhaenys doesn’t want you to be lured by any Dornish woman that could rival her in looks. I do not want to get on her bad side’ she said but her eyes screamed the exact opposite.</p>
<p>Dane looked down at the courtyard were Rhaenys had wacked her spear through Nymeria’s legs and knocked her down.</p>
<p>‘My sister is very protective of her family’ he replied.</p>
<p>That got a giggle out of Arianne.</p>
<p>‘Yes but she is most protective of you, I have noticed that whenever women approach Aegon she is not as quick to brush them off but then again your brother seems to know how to do that all on his own’ she stated as she held her goblet that swiveled with strawberry wine.</p>
<p>‘My brother is a handsome man; he knows far more success in combatting the attempts of wanton ladies, far more than I’ he replied.</p>
<p>Arianne huffed, to Dane it appeared she didn’t find humility charming.</p>
<p>‘Well he has need of it where as you don’t, given your protector’ she said as she looked down at Rhaenys who had twirled her spear before thwacking Nymeria in the chest.</p>
<p>
  <em>All this because she asked me to spar.</em>
</p>
<p>‘Nymeria should have known better though, as children Rhaenys had always been territorial of the things she loved, volatile even. One could never touch her doll without her slapping you in the face’ Arianne added.</p>
<p>Dane said nothing to that.</p>
<p>They stood there in silence for some time as they watched Ser Gerold enter the yard, with the pomposity that could rival a goose walking into an empty river.</p>
<p>‘How are you finding Dorne? Has your week been as pleasurable as the marks left on your neck suggest?’ she asked as she smirked behind her goblet.</p>
<p>Dane hid his blush well, given that the sun had baked his pale skin.</p>
<p>‘I am torn in my opinion of Dorne, on the one hand I appreciate its beauty and fullness but on the other I am quite disappointed’ he remarked, ignoring her last statement.</p>
<p>‘And why is that’ she questioned, turning her attention to him.</p>
<p>‘Whilst I do enjoy my home, I am no fool that <em>the Red Keep is a vicious place. </em>Vipers are always hidden within the capital and I am sad to see Dorne is no different’ he said pointedly.</p>
<p>He expected Arianne to look abashed but the girl kept calm and it almost seemed as if she were amused.</p>
<p>‘And you managed to sniff them out?’ she asked.</p>
<p>‘My mother says I have the wolf’s scent’ he replied.</p>
<p>She snorted as she watched Gerold who was making a show of requesting Aegon spar with him. Dane noticed that the Darkstar kept looking towards Arianne to make sure she was watching.</p>
<p>‘People love the allure of alluding to themselves as wild beasts. Wolves and Dragons and what not, even my cousins’ think of themselves as snakes’ she laughed.  ‘A rather childish notion in my opinion.’</p>
<p>‘Opinions differ princess’ he replied.</p>
<p>Daemon Sand had seemingly stepped in Aegon’s place choosing instead to spar with Darkstar.</p>
<p>‘You have come to my attention princess Arianne Martell’ Dane stated as he got to the point. Arianne narrowed her brown eyes at him in interest.</p>
<p>‘I was so consumed with your father and your uncle I didn’t pay you much mind. Your brother’s have inherited different things from prince Doran. Trystane has his looks and Quentyn… well he doesn’t have the looks, certainly his arrogance. But the scheming that’s all you’ he pointed at her.</p>
<p>If his suspicions were proved true then the man who was currently sparring with Darkstar was a pet of hers.</p>
<p>‘A very harsh assessment but one that is not entirely unfaithful, I have learnt a lot from my benevolent father, but there is a lot of me to love’ she replied playfully. Her eyes now going to the yard as Daemon and Gerold circled each other.</p>
<p>Daemon took the first lunge and Dane immediately knew that he would lose the spar. Never lunge into an opponent’s snare if you are unclear of the distance. Ser Jaimie had taught him that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Let us not stand on ceremony here. Daemon has found himself in my brother’s favor, which makes him part of my family business. I realized he is your pet’ he commented remembering his scent.</p>
<p>Arianne leaned closer to him, smelling of a citrus perfume. She had changed hers, perhaps she had put on a different perfume intentionally.</p>
<p>‘You forget that prince Aegon is my cousin so that makes it my family business as well and Daemon is not my pet, he is a trusted friend who seems to fancy your brother. He also seeks the role of a Kingsguard’ she replied.</p>
<p>‘Funny considering there is no vow of spying for your lover when you put on the cloak.’</p>
<p>As expected Gerold had unsurprisingly gotten the upper hand. Attacking Daemon for his weaker lunge at the beginning. A brief frown appeared on Arianne when she realized that Darkstar would best Daemon in this fight.</p>
<p>‘Sexuality is a spectrum my Prince, one that Ser Daemon may indulge. Who am I to blame him that he finds us Martell’s delectable. I would not blame him for bedding me or your brother, just as I would not blame you for bedding your own sister’ she replied.</p>
<p>Daemon had been disarmed and Gerold held a cocky grin demanding they go again.</p>
<p>‘And yet you bring it up without provocation’ he postured.</p>
<p>‘You’re the one who came to me’ she said her eyes affronted, clearly displeased with Darkstar who was looking up at the two of them conversing.</p>
<p>Rhaenys was also watching them.</p>
<p>‘I came to figure out what game you’re playing’ he said seriously.</p>
<p>Arianne held up her hands.</p>
<p>‘I play no games’ she stated innocently.</p>
<p>‘The babe in the woods mummery only works best for your blonde cousin, she at least looks the part’ he said as he rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>That got a laugh from her. ‘Fair enough’ she said.</p>
<p>Dane had noticed that her voice would change. At times it was sweet and shrill but then it would go low and deep. Visenya would do that as well depending on whether she was speaking to their father or to Eli.</p>
<p>‘You know I have heard stories about you, your grace. The dark prince, who quietly lulls you into submission. They say you’re the perfect heir that was born way too late, that it should be you taking the throne’ she commented.</p>
<p>‘And who is “they”?’ he asked bitingly.</p>
<p>‘I don’t know but I am sure they will show themselves soon considering how easy it was for my lackey to lure out my cousin’s desires’ she said.</p>
<p>‘And I will be sure to rebuff them’ he stated sternly.</p>
<p>‘Such loyalty’ she commented snidely. ‘You asked me what game I am playing, it’s one of survival. Your loyalty to your brother is one I wish I had from Quentyn but I do not trust him. Sooner or later my brother will realize that Daenerys doesn’t want him and he will settle for Lord Yronwood’s daughter. The greedy bastard has been pushing for his son to marry me in the hopes that he will run Sunspear. Their house is second to ours and has only risen, given how the realm whispers about us not aiding you in the Greyjoy Rebellion, he has taken this as an opportunity to bolster himself’</p>
<p>The derision in her tone felt genuine but Dane had learned that murmurs can also be truthful.</p>
<p>‘I am sure your father won’t allow Quentyn to do that’ he said.</p>
<p>She scoffed yet again but this one was more chiding.</p>
<p>‘My father wants House Martell to rise in power and he will do anything to keep rivals at bay. He wants me to marry into that house, I have somewhat soured negotiations thus far’ she said with an evil smirk. ‘Care to take a guess?’</p>
<p>Judging by how seductively she was leaning on the ledge, Dane quickly deciphered it was sexual by nature.</p>
<p>‘Let me guess Young Lord Yronwood caught his prospective bride to be in bed with another man?’ he guessed.</p>
<p>‘Two men actually’ she corrected.</p>
<p>Dane’s eyes widened at that.</p>
<p>It was a strange thing to see a woman be openly brazen like Viserys was about his conquests.</p>
<p> ‘That could drill a hole in one’s brain’ he surmised.</p>
<p>‘That’s not what they drilled’ she muttered.</p>
<p>‘So you want to avoid this marriage and marry Aegon?’ he asked ignoring her last comment.</p>
<p>She scoffed for the infinite time.</p>
<p>‘Gods no, I will marry a man that I know I can control or better yet, one not interested in controlling me. Aegon being what he is, makes it harder for me to use my talents as it were. No I want something else from your family, from you in particular’ she stated.</p>
<p>‘And what’s that?’ Dane asked hoping she wasn’t angling for what he thought she was.</p>
<p>‘Friendship’ she said.</p>
<p>‘Friendship?’ he questioned slightly surprised.</p>
<p>‘I have already explained what stands in my way. When the time comes, all I ask is for your support. I know the crown does not care for Dorne but you could help me. And you can start by making sure Daemon is given a role in the Kingsguard’ she said.</p>
<p>They heard a shout from the yard and they looked down they saw Oberyn separating a smirking Darkstar from a Daemon who was bleeding from his nose.</p>
<p>‘I’m afraid I don’t have that authority. Only a king or the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard can induct a knight into the service of a royal and secondly I have no reason to help you’ he replied.</p>
<p>Arianne shrugged.</p>
<p>‘I could have easily lorded the information of my cousin’s secret dealings over you and threatened to expose them secretly throughout the realm but I didn’t because Egg is my family and Rhaenys is as well and I much enjoy having her back in my life. Instead I have told you everything. I know of your reputation and I know that not only do you have your father’s ear but your brother and your sister as well. Help me in this, be my ally. From what I have noticed in my rather short life is that one can never have too many favors’ she said as she started taking her leave.</p>
<p>He then spoke cordially.</p>
<p>‘If Daemon wants to be a Kingsguard then I will consider it’ he said slowly. ‘But I will not involve myself in any action to usurp your father or harm Quentyn.’</p>
<p>She smiled appreciatively and Arianne gave him one last look.</p>
<p>‘Who is she by the way?’ Arianne asked knowingly.</p>
<p>Dane looked at her slightly confused.</p>
<p>‘I am not a vain woman but today whenever I have moved through the court, men have stared at me longingly. You haven’t even looked down once, not even a brief glance. Either you and your brother share the same affliction or there is another woman, I suspect the latter. I know you are in love with Rhaenys but only a thoroughly fucked man can have such abstinence from me. So who is she?’ she asked.</p>
<p>‘We shall spoke on the morrow’ he said as he walked down the stairs back into the yard.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Dane had arrived, Egg was still making sure that Daemon was tended to. If Dane considered Arianne’s offer then convincing Lord Commander Gerold to take on the bastard knight would be difficult.</p>
<p>The man was good but he had an arrogance and an air of naivety when he fought, something that shocked him given that Daemon squired for Oberyn, who Dane had been thoroughly impressed by.</p>
<p>Judging by the look of anger on Egg’s face, his brother was about to challenge Darkstar to spar.</p>
<p>Dane would have let him but he saw a sight that boiled his blood even more.</p>
<p>Darkstar was speaking to his sister and making a show of twirling his blade like a peacock.</p>
<p>Rhaenys wasn’t paying him any mind and seemed to be giving her attention to Arthur who stood next to her.</p>
<p>Dane put a hand on his brother as he stood forward.</p>
<p>‘Who do you usually spar with princess?’ Darkstar asked.</p>
<p>‘My brothers’ she said in a bored tone.</p>
<p>Darkstar scoffed disrespectfully until Dane cleared his throat.</p>
<p>‘Ser Gerold sorry… I mean Dickstar, I forgot your alias’ he said. He heard someone snort and that was when he realized his guard Jaimie was now near him, the knight had been seemingly coaxed by Oberyn to go and spar with him but was back at his side now.</p>
<p>Darkstar’s jaw tensed but there was an arrogant smile on his face. Rhaenys looked at Dane angrily but Dane couldn’t muster why. Instead he focused on the Dayne before him.</p>
<p>‘Your Grace are you here to spar, they say you and your brother are Arthur’s protégés. I would be honored to test that. Best out of three?’ Darkstar asked in a cocky tone. His hair was tied back and in the glinting sun, it looked all silver.</p>
<p>‘No need, let’s settle for first blood’ he stated. Darkstar smiled even wider but he failed to realize that the people around him weren’t worried for the prince at all despite declaring first blood, a sign that Dane knew that his arrogance was a blinding agent and he would strike true at first swipe.</p>
<p>He picked up his sword and Darkstar motioned for him to enter the center.</p>
<p>Dane looked at Darkstar seriously.</p>
<p>‘How many hits?’ he asked him.</p>
<p>‘What?’ Darkstar replied incredulously.</p>
<p>‘How many hits should I allow you before I knock you to the ground. Ten is usually the respectable number’ he said.</p>
<p>Darkstar didn’t answer instead he laughed so he turned to Egg.</p>
<p>‘How many?’ he asked.</p>
<p>Egg gritted his teeth.</p>
<p>‘Make it eight. I want to discipline him as well’ Egg replied.</p>
<p>Dane nodded.</p>
<p>He did it in four.</p>
<p>And he watched Darkstar sprawl on the ground in surprise as he held his bleeding nose. Egg smirked as he took the blade from him and beckoned Darkstar to get up and so he could go at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later that night he sat in Rhaenys chamber wondering where she had gone. She had seemed upset with him and Dane decided that he wished to rectify it hoping that she hadn’t let jealousy consume her. Not that he was any better, the moment he saw Darkstar trying to woo her, his blood spiked.</p>
<p>When she entered she ignored him and went to her privy before coming out and sitting down.</p>
<p>After some time she looked at him.</p>
<p>‘What are you hiding from me Dane?’ she asked, her voice serious.</p>
<p>‘What?’ he asked.</p>
<p>‘I don’t know what’s going on but it feels as if you are hiding something from me’ she mentioned, her purple eyes lighting up. Her fists were curled back, which was sign that she was holding in her temper.</p>
<p>‘I don’t know what you’re talking about’ he replied with genuine obliviousness.</p>
<p>‘Since we arrived you have been eyeing Egg like he is a candle surrounded by a river of wildfire. Not to mention that our brother has suddenly become fast friends with some bastard from Gods-shit’ she stated.</p>
<p>‘Godsgrace’ he corrected but the glare Rhaenys had given him told him that she wasn’t in the mood.</p>
<p>‘Something is going on and it feels like I am the only one who doesn’t know even uncle Oberyn knows, I saw the looks you two were sharing’ she stated.</p>
<p>Dane scoffed hoping to change the subject.</p>
<p>‘Calling him uncle now?’ he asked.</p>
<p>‘Yes because for some reason it feels as if he is the only one who shares blood with me that is being forthright’ she said as she took a deep breath. ‘Why were you talking to Arianne?’</p>
<p>‘We were having a conversation’ he said.</p>
<p>‘No shit. But what were you talking about?’ she asked and it took all of Dane’s willpower not to cower away at her gaze.</p>
<p>‘She wants to be allied with us. Her father wants to marry her off to some Lord and she doesn’t want that, she can hold him off but Lord Yronwood will only be appeased when one of his children weds a Martell. Quentyn will be his mark when he eventually gets over Dany and Arianne is worried that her brother may try to usurp her’ he said as he moved to pour himself some wine.</p>
<p>‘So she is seeking allies and what more powerful ally than us’ he added.</p>
<p>Rhaenys digested what he said and her scowl seemed to be disappearing. Her beautiful face morphed into one of understanding.</p>
<p>‘She wants to marry Aegon?’ she asked.</p>
<p>Dane shook his head indicating that she was incorrect.</p>
<p>‘No she doesn’t’ he said.</p>
<p>There was then a glint of fear that passed through her eyes and he saw her clench her fists. Dane was quick to reassure her.</p>
<p>‘She doesn’t want to marry me either. So far all she has asked for is a favor, to grant Daemon into the Kingsguard’ he clarified.</p>
<p>Whatever confusion had cleared up on her part was now back tenfold.</p>
<p>‘Why?’ she asked.</p>
<p>‘He is a close friend and I assume she wants someone on the inside’ he said.</p>
<p>Rhaenys shook her head.</p>
<p>‘I am not asking why she is doing it, I am asking why you are considering it?’ she questioned.</p>
<p>Dane shrugged as he poured her a cup of her own.</p>
<p>‘One can never have too many favors. Ser Loras was granted into the Kingsguard to appease the Reach and it got Willas off your back. Offering this prestigious honor to a Dornish bastard can go in some ways in terms of appeasing the people here and showing them that Dorne is still respected. In terms of the pendulum, it beats father’s idea of trying to offer a council position to a Kingdom that didn’t raise their banners for us, so no Lord will come and shout about it. Win-win’ he said as he clinked his goblet to hers.</p>
<p>Rhaenys didn’t drink her wine, instead she studied him.</p>
<p>‘And if I were father or any of his councilmen then I would agree to your political speak but I am not. There is something else’ she said as she moved closer until she stood in front of him. Dane resisted the urge to kiss her, noting now was not the time</p>
<p>‘You could give two fucks about Dorne, what are you hiding from me?’ she asked, her eyes almost pleading.</p>
<p>Perhaps it was the fact that she was close to him, or the grip she had firmly put on him but he relented.</p>
<p>‘I want to keep an eye on Daemon and keep him close’ he confessed.</p>
<p>Arianne had stated that she would not reveal Egg’s true nature and Dane truly did believe that she wouldn’t, she wasn’t vindictive by nature and Dane genuinely sensed that she cared for Rhaenys.</p>
<p>But the world was never that simple. Arianne and Oberyn would keep it quiet because they are his family but Daemon wasn’t and that could make him a problem.</p>
<p>‘Why would you be wary of some bastard?’ she asked. ‘Does he have something on you?’</p>
<p>Dane hadn’t responded but he could see Rhae was figuring it out for herself.</p>
<p>‘He has something on Egg’ she said.</p>
<p>Dane’s jaw was probably a confirmation because she nodded and steeled herself. He knew her next question before she even asked.</p>
<p>‘Before I tell you, I need you to swear to me that you will be calm and rational’ he said.</p>
<p>Rhaenys nodded.</p>
<p>A part of Dane smiled at the thought of doing Eli’s blood pact in which his baby brother would grab a needle from a sewing kit and prick you.</p>
<p>‘Our brother bedded him and I suspect that Daemon is in his chambers as we speak’ he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tommen:</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eli:</p>
<p>         </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter  will be the last chapter in Dorne before they journey to the Stormlands.</p>
<p>Let me know what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Egg</strong>
</p>
<p>The Dornish sunrise was hazy and hot shimmering with bright rays that made him feel lazy but it was effective in waking him up. The hour of the rooster was never his favorite moment yet here he was content in his surroundings.</p>
<p>He felt fingers rubbing on his torso and he turned to see ocean blue eyes watching him wistfully. A pretty sight for the uninitiated but he was initiated when it came to pretty sights.</p>
<p>‘How long have you been awake?’ he asked Daemon with a sleepy grin.</p>
<p>Daemon smiled before leaning closer.</p>
<p>‘Long enough to know that you snore louder than a wild boar in its final moments after being hunted’ Daemon remarked. That made him giggle which in turn made Daemon laugh.</p>
<p>‘That is incredibly loud’ he commented in agreement with his assessment.</p>
<p>Daemon hummed as he kissed him and Egg bit back a smile when he met his lips, savoring the taste of the man who reminded him of grape wine on a spring day. The kiss lasted long but Egg felt no haste at the feel of his lover’s embrace.</p>
<p>Daemon caressed his hair as he watched him serenely.</p>
<p>‘You should grow out your hair’ Daemon said.</p>
<p>Egg stared back at him in amusement.</p>
<p>‘I should?’ he asked back with a smile.</p>
<p>‘Men with silver hair shouldn’t have it at comb length. You should grow yours out and let it flow’ Daemon stated as he caressed his hair. Egg smiled at the gesture.</p>
<p>‘I would but unfortunately my hair is as thin as Maegor’s or so the maester says. So it won’t look all that grand. I actually envy my other brothers. They both inherited my father’s thick wavy locks. Meanwhile I have to trim mine in a neat fashion’ he said.</p>
<p>Daemon moved up on the bed to sit on top of him, his wonderfully intricate torso shining with the early sunrise.</p>
<p>‘Don’t wager yourself short your grace. You are as handsome as the tales say’ Daemon replied as his lips brushed Egg’s eagerly.</p>
<p>‘And what do the tales say?’ he asked mischievously through his kisses.</p>
<p>‘Many things your grace. Many things’ Daemon stated.</p>
<p>Egg felt Daemon’s hand latch on to his manhood and stroke it slowly. Egg would have let him continue but he halted his lover’s actions.</p>
<p>Daemon seemed hesitant to stop but Egg held him firmly. Daemon then sighed before moving to the other side of the bed.</p>
<p>‘Sorry’ he said.</p>
<p>Daemon shrugged.</p>
<p>‘It’s quite alright’ Daemon replied. ‘Do forgive me; it’s very hard for me to control myself around you.’</p>
<p>Egg grinned.</p>
<p>‘It’s not you. I am a crown prince and I don’t know this place well enough to have you loitering around for longer than is necessary’ he stated as he lay on his side and watched him.</p>
<p> Daemon chuckled.</p>
<p>‘What’s so funny?’ Egg asked.</p>
<p>‘Your accent, it’s very strange’ Daemon answered. Egg laughed along.</p>
<p>‘Well where I am from, your accent would be considered the outlier’ he jested.</p>
<p>Daemon nodded before moving from the bed and going to dress.</p>
<p>Egg watched him and acquiesced his lover’s body, hoping to feel that spark he always felt whenever he would converse with Renly in the throne room.</p>
<p>He felt nothing.</p>
<p>The past nights were pleasurable but as soon as the aphrodisiac fades, he is reminded that this is just some bastard who squired for his uncle, looking for a way to become a Kingsguard.</p>
<p>Not that he didn’t enjoy Daemon or that Daemon wouldn’t occupy his mind throughout the day. Egg just knew it wasn’t love, definitely lust but not love.</p>
<p>‘I bid you a good day your grace’ Daemon said as he made his way out of the room. Egg decided now was the moment to put on his pants, in the likely event that a servant come and tend to him and spot Daemon whilst finding him without clothing.</p>
<p>Daemon opened the door and Egg was shocked to see Rhaenys standing by the door, sizing up Daemon with her glare.</p>
<p>Daemon seemed at a loss for words as he looked back at him wondering what he should do but Egg had no answer so his lover stumbled in his greeting.</p>
<p>‘Yo yo your grace’ he stuttered as he turned back to Egg before looking back to Rhaenys.</p>
<p>‘Fuck off’ was all she said and Daemon took it as his dismissal.</p>
<p>Egg had many questions brimming through his mind but he was more offended by the rude nature in which his sister appeared.</p>
<p>‘Was that necessary?’ he asked, part of him questioning how much she knew, how long she had known and more importantly how she found out.</p>
<p>‘I don’t know Egg you tell me’ she replied, her voice was a mix of anger, disappointment and hurt.</p>
<p>Egg steeled himself nonetheless, now was not the time to be weak. Rhaenys despised weakness most of all and it would make her lash out angrier.</p>
<p>‘I don’t appreciate you interrupting me during early hours of the morning’ Egg stated sternly.</p>
<p>Rhaenys let out a cruel laugh.</p>
<p>‘Well I don’t appreciate learning truths about you from other people’ she said, her eyes brimming with hurt.</p>
<p>Egg shrunk feeling his shoulders weigh heavy on him.</p>
<p>‘I wanted to tell you but I didn’t know what to say’ he replied warily.</p>
<p>From the way her jaw flexed Egg could tell she was biting the inside of her cheek which means she was holding back whatever thoughts she had.</p>
<p>‘Dane knows, uncle Oberyn and Arianne know. Mother as well’ she stated.</p>
<p>Oberyn and Arianne knowing was a surprise to him but the one that frightened him the most was hearing his mother knew.</p>
<p>He dreaded her reaction or that she would tell father or mama Lya. Their disappointment would break him.</p>
<p>‘I didn’t know they knew’ he responded with his voice not hiding his worry.</p>
<p>Rhae came and sat close to him her face still set in a scowl.</p>
<p>‘Well it’s not hard for them to decipher your activities what with your obvious behavior’ she said as she smacked him in the back of the head as she reprimanded his recklessness.</p>
<p>Egg sighed.</p>
<p>‘I am sorry for not telling you, I hadn’t told anyone’ he said before he felt his older sister lean down on his shoulder before moving up and facing him.</p>
<p>‘It’s alright, I want you to know it doesn’t matter to me and I doubt our family would care, well not a lot of them will’ she said. What was unsaid was that father and grandmother would care very much.</p>
<p>Father had put his trust in him, only to find this out.</p>
<p>‘But the world will care Egg’ she added sadly.</p>
<p>Egg nodded but Rhae wasn’t done.</p>
<p>‘You are the crown prince and every move you make is being monitored. People want to crack our glass, to ruin the perfect picture that we painted, to see a weakness and if they don’t find one, they will invent one.’</p>
<p>He understood what she meant and secretly he had always known.</p>
<p>‘I know Rhae; I was in Dorne where everyone is carefree and people care not who you bed. I suppose I got carried away’ he said.</p>
<p>His sister took a deep breath.</p>
<p>‘I understand. One of the reasons that Dany and I have been able to get away with it is because people assume we are close sisters’ she said with a mischievous smile before her face turned serious.</p>
<p>‘But I can do it with Dany because she is family and she would never betray me even if she was being tortured, she would rather die than turn on me, you cannot say the same of this Daemon and giving him a position in the Kingsguard when even I can beat him in a spar is just moronic, people will see right through it, especially if you make a habit of him joining your bed’ she said.</p>
<p>Egg sighed.</p>
<p>‘I stupidly agreed to it, my infatuation got the better of me and he reminded me of someone I cared about’ he admitted, whispering the last part hoping Rhae would not focus on that.</p>
<p>He was smart enough to admit that Daemon was a substitute for what he really wanted but could never have. And whilst their couplings were enjoyable, Daemon just felt like a shell.</p>
<p>Rhaenys nodded her head in understanding.</p>
<p>‘But even if I take it back now, what if he tells people about what we did?’ he asked worriedly.</p>
<p>Rhae shrugged.</p>
<p>‘He won’t tell anyone because there is an obvious solution to all of this’ Rhaenys stated.</p>
<p>‘And what’s that?’ he asked.</p>
<p>Rhae shrugged.</p>
<p>‘We kill him’ she stated naturally as if it were the most rational thing they could do.</p>
<p>Egg looked at her in alarm.</p>
<p>‘Rhae?’ he asked his big sister warily.</p>
<p>‘It’s just a jest brother, I’m not being serious’ she said with a smile.</p>
<p>Egg took a deep breath in relief.</p>
<p>‘Okay maybe I’m a little serious’ she confessed.</p>
<p>And Egg knew that she was.</p>
<p>‘Rhae I am not going to let someone die because they bedded me, there has to be another way’ he said.</p>
<p>Rhaenys groaned.</p>
<p>‘You are so predictable valonqar. Luckily for you I found out that Daemon is Arianne’s pet. I confronted her last night after Dane confessed everything to me and I told her that Daemon won’t be accepted into the Kingsguard for a year, instead he will use that year to train and become a better sword and we will reassess his position when the time comes’ she said.</p>
<p>Egg thoughtfully nodded.</p>
<p>‘That’s a good plan’ he said. ‘Everyone wins.’</p>
<p>Rhae shook her head in disagreement.</p>
<p>‘No not everyone. Daemon could always turn his cloak and spew your secret and we would be fucked. The best plan would be to remove him from the situation entirely’ she stated and the wrinkle in her face told Egg that she still thought that was best course of action.</p>
<p>‘Yet you didn’t?’ he asked.</p>
<p>‘Dane talked me out of it’ she said. Egg was not surprised at that, whenever Rhaenys fed into her bouts of rage, Dane was always the one to talk her down. He remembered one time when they were young and he broke a wooden toy of hers, when Rhae found the toy, she looked as if she were ready to assault him and commit fratricide but Dane took the blame and she immediately let it go. Egg always assumed she just favored him more than everyone else but evidently he was wrong and there were deeper feelings.</p>
<p>Egg gave her a knowing look and she rolled her eyes playfully as she bit her lip. ‘You’re not the only one who has been distracted from their better judgment recently because of a very long and very girthy cock.’</p>
<p>Egg grimaced at her description and how dreamily she said that.</p>
<p>‘Disturbing imagery of our baby brother aside, I should thank him for talking you down. I know you would have retaliated on instinct’ he replied.</p>
<p>Rhaenys nodded but her face turned serious once again.</p>
<p>‘Egg I will not condemn what you did in the past few days and while I have offered a temporary solution, you need to know that this can’t last. You are the crown prince and you can’t start living your life like Viserys especially considering the fact that you bed men. If you want to do it then do it in secret otherwise prepare yourself for hard choices like this because we won’t always be in Dorne where people are inclined to protect you.’</p>
<p>Her face was determined and despite the words being meant as advice, it felt like a warning. People in the Red Keep would often say that Rhaenys was an intimidating princess with her beauty and her harsh yet abrasive demeanor. He never paid them any mind because she was never as harsh when it came to him but as he sat there watching her, he now understood what they meant. He was taller than Rhae by a head but right now if it was a measurement of siblings, then he felt like Tyrion Lannister and she was Jaimie Lannister.</p>
<p>‘I understand sister, I won’t be so reckless in the future’ he stated firmly.</p>
<p>She gave him a small smile, one that indicated she wasn’t entirely happy with the situation but content nonetheless.</p>
<p>‘Egg I am going to say something and I need you to heed my words’ she stated.</p>
<p>He nodded, a part of him wondering what else there still was to discuss.</p>
<p>‘You need to be smarter’ she stated.</p>
<p>He was partly confused and Rhaenys could tell.</p>
<p>‘What do you think of father’s reign?’ she asked.</p>
<p>Egg was surprised at the question and how she had moved on from what she had said.</p>
<p>‘Father is a good king, probably the greatest there ever were. I hope the day I rule and I pray to the seven that It’s a long ways from now, I hope I will be as good as him’ he said making sure not to soak the pride he felt whenever he heard how people spoke of his father.</p>
<p>Rhae nodded but she held an indifferent look.</p>
<p>‘Do you know the people of Dorne think he is a soft king’ she said.</p>
<p>And Egg nodded.</p>
<p>‘They say it to please our uncle, though I will admit that he has been more courteous to our brother as of late’ he admitted.</p>
<p>Rhae shook her head as if he wasn’t getting the point.</p>
<p>‘Dorne is not entirely wrong to think that’ she said. ‘Our father spared the rebels. Instead of taking Robert Baratheon’s head, he pardoned him and put restrictions on his kingdom. He should’ve killed him in his entirety.’</p>
<p>Egg looked at her in shock; Rhaenys had never once voiced opposition to father’s decision. He expected words like that to come from the Master of laws; Jon Connington never hid his dislike for the rebel lords.</p>
<p>‘Don’t get me wrong our father being a merciful and generous king; it’s not a bad thing. In fact it’s a good thing because it’s what the realm needed after our grandfather’s reign because the realm needed healing and he was perfect for that so he will be remembered as one of the greatest kings Westeros has ever seen’ she stated. ‘But what happens when our father is gone and you have to rule. If people are so accustomed to a generous king or a merciful one then they grow lax and become courageous to do things that they should never do.’</p>
<p>‘So you’re saying I should be like grandfather and less like father?’ he asked.</p>
<p>Rhaenys shook her head yet again.</p>
<p>‘No I am saying that father is a good king but we live in different times and to be a king like our father was when he started his reign then you have to be better than he is right now. Do you understand what I am trying to say?’ she asked.</p>
<p>Egg nodded.</p>
<p>‘I should try and avoid making father’s mistakes’ he said.</p>
<p>‘You should avoid making mistakes of your own because people will use them against you in the future’ she corrected before giving him a kiss.</p>
<p>‘Because if you do then they will look towards a different king’ she said pointedly.</p>
<p>Egg shook his head.</p>
<p>‘Dane would never betray me’ he said.</p>
<p>She nodded.</p>
<p>‘He won’t have to not unless you are a terrible ruler. It is your duty to ensure it never comes to that.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next few weeks continued as normal despite the next awkward encounter he had with Daemon. He had challenged Daemon to a spar and told him if he managed to disarm him once then he would immediately offer him a Kingsguard position.</p>
<p>Despite hours of sparring, the man never succeeded once. This was the easier route because it was easy to show Daemon why he wouldn’t want someone to protect him when they could barely challenge him.</p>
<p>Daemon wasn’t entirely thrilled but accepted it nonetheless.</p>
<p>During that period his brother Dane had gone with a couple of his guards to go visit his birthplace. Rhaenys was keen on staying behind but she decided to tag along when she found out that Nymeria would be escorting their little brother.</p>
<p>Egg would have joined them but opted to spend this time speaking with the Dornish Lords and begrudgingly spending time with his uncle Doran.</p>
<p>A part of Egg had always wondered why his mother wasn’t entirely fond of her brother. He always assumed it was because of how they acted towards mama Lya and his siblings.</p>
<p>But even Oberyn had acted that way and his mother would still show her sisterly concern despite the arguments that they would have. Despite the animosity between the two, there was a bond there. It reminded him of how Rhaenys and Visenya acted towards each other. But his mother never showed such familiarity with Doran.</p>
<p>Now in his final three weeks in Dorne he had started to understand.</p>
<p>Whenever he was in the company of his uncle and his siblings weren’t around. Prince Doran would ask him probing questions or speak of provocative topics with regards to his siblings.</p>
<p>He would never outright ask him if he worried about Dane or Eli usurping him but he would do it in much subtler ways.</p>
<p>Bringing up tales of the Blackfyre rebellions, brothers betraying each other and every significant betrayal in the history of the seven kingdoms.</p>
<p>Doran would pass it off as a harmless conversation not wanting a repeat of the dinner fiasco they had weeks ago when both Dane and he cut the horse shit and confronted both him and uncle Oberyn.</p>
<p>After each passing day, Egg concluded that he did not really like his uncle that much.</p>
<p>He remained courteous nonetheless.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On their last day in Dorne after a moon. A large feast was thrown in celebration of their successful stay in the hottest kingdom in Westeros and they all mingled with the Lords and Ladies.</p>
<p>Daemon had tried to get back in his bed in the past week and Egg had let him in once or twice because he did enjoy having the man in his covers despite proprietary.</p>
<p>On the last night he spent his last day with all of his cousins as they ate and spoke of random tales.</p>
<p>Despite his initial countenance, the Sand Snakes were actually somewhat of an enjoyable company. More preferable than Quentyn who was a pompous prick that only had a sense of self. The Sand Snakes whilst arrogant did have the carefree attitude that Egg took quite a liking towards</p>
<p>Both Tyene and Nymeria had stopped trying to get him into their beds. They tried to turn their attentions to Dane but Rhaenys always grew a murderous look if they in any way tried to woo him.</p>
<p>Although if Rhaenys was being observant she would have noticed that the offer wasn’t just limited to Dane and him alone.</p>
<p>Though Egg doubted that Dany would be happy if something were to transpire between Dane and Rhae outside of the two of them.</p>
<p>It made Egg curious as to the dynamic of their relationship going forward.</p>
<p>From what he could gather all three of them had bedded each other separately but never together.</p>
<p>He wondered how that would go when the time came about because it was inevitable.</p>
<p>A part of him was certain it would be a disaster and that made him laugh.</p>
<p>All three of them were stubborn.</p>
<p>Rhaenys was very demanding and liked being in charge.</p>
<p>Dany did not like being told what to do.</p>
<p>And Dane only had so much tolerance.</p>
<p>He chuckled as he thought of it.</p>
<p>His thoughts then turned sad as he thought about how lucky they were to have each other. Despite the initial taboo of their love, he knew people wouldn’t be dead set against it.</p>
<p>Egg could never have that luxury.</p>
<p>‘You’re quiet nephew’ he heard uncle Oberyn’s voice from behind him.</p>
<p>‘Sorry I was deep in thought’ he said. ‘Had you asked for something?’</p>
<p>His uncle assessed him before nodding.</p>
<p>‘I was wondering if you could take a walk with me around the palace, this will be your last night in Dorne since you leave on the morrow.’</p>
<p>Egg agreed before he stood up and followed his uncle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked across the palace with his guards a steady pace behind for privacy. The moon was extra bright that night and it was a blessed relief given how punishing the scorching Dornish sun could be during the day.</p>
<p>Egg knew that out of all the reasons to leave Dorne for his brother Dane, the heat probably ranked the highest.</p>
<p>‘Despite your thoughts on my brother and I, how does Dorne fare in your opinion?’ Oberyn asked.</p>
<p>Egg gave it some thought as he contemplated on his trip so far.</p>
<p>‘I like it; the people are free and liberated. It’s not like the Red Keep were you have to hide in your shell constantly and put on a mask’ he said the last part with a slightly somber tone and his uncle immediately picked up on it.</p>
<p>They stopped by a terrace that overlooked a patio were two women were servicing a Lord. Oberyn smirked before they continued their walk.</p>
<p>‘I have always appreciated that about my home. No restrictions, no limitations, one can just be free with their inhibitions. I have travelled to many places across the world and I have seen many different walks of life but there is something that Dorne does that no other place does’ Oberyn said.</p>
<p>‘And what’s that?’ Egg asked.</p>
<p>Oberyn looked behind him to see if the guards were far enough before he spoke again.</p>
<p>‘It exposes who you really are’ Oberyn replied.</p>
<p>The pointed look that Oberyn gave him made Egg sigh. It was another mistake he had made with regards to the moon he had spent here.</p>
<p>All his life he had assumed that he had kept his secret close to the chest but that was never true.</p>
<p>Dane had known, his mother knows, his sister knows, Arianne knows and even his uncle knows.</p>
<p>‘It’s nothing to be ashamed of. I remember when I was a little boy and I saw a man and a woman make love by the water gardens. I was very confused as to who had aroused me. Turns out it was both of them and I was very fortunate to find that out here, had I grew up in the North then I would have no idea who I really I am’ Oberyn said.</p>
<p>Egg took countenance of his words. He had known what he was but what he was wasn’t acceptable in the eyes of all the kingdoms.</p>
<p>‘You weren’t the only one that was exposed this weekend. Your siblings as well, I never trusted your brother and I still don’t because he is your biggest threat but he knows about your situation with my former squire and not once did he attempt to make a move against you or use it as a building block for later. I would never betray Doran but if I found information I can use against him, then I would keep it just in case’ Oberyn admitted.</p>
<p>Egg couldn’t help but disagree, he never had thoughts of ill intent when it came to Dane, gathering up secrets or evidence was never a part of their relationship because he had never thought he needed to be wary of him. He could never imagine going to war with Dane. If it got to a point where he has to fight his own brother for the throne then he won’t really want it anymore.</p>
<p>He had always imagined that if he had to rule then he would do it with Dane by his side. As much as he hated to admit this, he needed his brother to help him rule because that was how they were raised and whether their father did it intentionally, he had no clue.</p>
<p>He did understand why Oberyn would do it against Doran.</p>
<p>‘I understand why you would do it against prince Doran. He doesn’t seem to have any concept of family’ judging by the way Oberyn smiled, Egg could tell that he didn’t hide the displeasure from his tone.</p>
<p>Oberyn chuckled.</p>
<p>‘You truly are your mother’s son. She never took kindly to our brother as well’ he said.</p>
<p>That didn’t surprise Egg.</p>
<p>‘But you did?’ he asked.</p>
<p>Oberyn shrugged.</p>
<p>‘Dorne may be liberated but the more liberated a place is, the harder it is to control. Arbitrary places like the North or the Vale have standards, rules and practices. A code if you must. The former believe in the old way, if you disregard what House Stark holds sacred, they behead you with their own hands. A Northern Lord knows that so when it is time to pay taxes or answer a summons, they do it knowing the consequences. In Dorne we scoff at basic rules and live freely ignoring your decorum. But without decorum there is no order and if there is no order, there are no rules. And imagine being a ruler-less ruler, it makes your reign sound like an oxymoron, no?’</p>
<p>Egg had never thought of it that way.</p>
<p>He never imagined it to be easy to rule Dorn but he never appreciated how difficult the task was.</p>
<p>‘That is why my brother is the way he is. He needs to be on his toes at all times and ahead of his enemies even if it means using his own family. You spent time with him this past moon as he worked and you saw the work he had to complete. It’s a daunting task, certainly one I would never want to do. Not many would thrive in his position let alone retain it’ Oberyn added.</p>
<p>‘Arianne would’ Egg muttered and Oberyn smiled.</p>
<p>‘That she most definitely would’ Oberyn said.</p>
<p>‘But I do take your point uncle. I will be sure to keep an open mind when it comes to the Prince of Dorne’ he stated.</p>
<p>Oberyn nodded in appreciation.</p>
<p>They had reached the gate and they decided to turn around and head back to the palace.</p>
<p>‘Can I ask you a question nephew?’ Oberyn questioned him, his uncle’s gaze fully on him.</p>
<p>Aegon nodded.</p>
<p>‘Do you want the throne?’ Oberyn asked. ‘If your father passes of course.’</p>
<p>Egg was quick to respond wondering what prompted his uncle’s question.</p>
<p>‘I do’ he said firmly.</p>
<p>‘Then I have two pieces of advice for you’ Oberyn said.</p>
<p>‘Go on’ Egg prodded.</p>
<p>‘The first one is simple. You need to fuck him’ Oberyn stated simply as he swaggered through the manse.</p>
<p>Egg looked at him slightly confused and shocked, not that he should, given how brass his uncle often was.</p>
<p>Oberyn smiled at his unease.</p>
<p>‘I’m very observant nephew. I remember when I attended your aunt’s name day all those years ago and I saw the way you looked at the Baratheon boy and I am very aware that Daemon has similar features. My advice is for you to fuck him once and get it out of your system; otherwise you will constantly have that look of a love sick fool.’</p>
<p>Egg had no response to that but thankfully Oberyn continued.</p>
<p>‘My second advice is for you is one word, “Balance”’ Oberyn stated as they entered the castle</p>
<p>‘Balance?’ Egg asked.</p>
<p>Oberyn nodded.</p>
<p>‘You need to find a balance if you want to be the crown prince. Do your duty by day and be who you want to be by night. It’s the best case scenario for who you are. If you try and repress who you are, you will either be miserable or you will be also miserable but this time you make the ones you love miserable as they watch you wallow in your despair.’</p>
<p>Egg nodded not knowing what else to say.</p>
<p>‘Duly noted uncle.’ He stated.</p>
<p>Egg gave him a considered look before hesitantly hugging his uncle. Oberyn froze for a second before he laughed and returned the hug.</p>
<p>‘Do enjoy your trip to the Reach’ Oberyn said loudly.</p>
<p>Egg looked at him in confusion; the man knew he was sailing to the Stormlands.</p>
<p>But Oberyn smiled knowingly before he leaned closer and whispered.</p>
<p>‘I took your brother’s advice to heart, enemies are always about. Everyone knows the bad blood your father has with Robert for stealing his bride best to leave the schemers with no opportunity’ Oberyn whispered.</p>
<p>Egg nodded appreciatively before leaning back.</p>
<p>‘I will give the Tyrells my regards’ he proclaimed loudly.</p>
<p>‘Send them to Willas specifically’ his uncle said with a chortle before he swaggered away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That night he struggled to fall asleep with Renly plaguing his mind so he called Daemon to spend one last night with him, to ease his loneliness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Rhaenys</strong>
</p>
<p>‘I’m confused Allyria so the cripple is the one that ends up being King?’ she asks her new lady in waiting as they trot their horses forward, riding to the galley so they could journey on to the Stormlands.</p>
<p>Allyria gives her a chaste smile.</p>
<p>‘Yes your grace because he had the best story’ Allyria replied.</p>
<p>Rhaenys groaned at that, insisting that the girl can call her Rhaenys unless she sees Rhaenys addressing someone who the princess isn’t particularly fond of. Then and only then would she see the proprietary necessary of being called by her formal title.</p>
<p>‘That doesn’t make sense because you told me the throne was destroyed by the queen’s Pegasus and also what do stories have to do with picking a monarch?’ she asked.</p>
<p>Allyria chuckled knowing the tale that she had told her when they left Sunspear had gripped her.</p>
<p>‘It’s a fantasy play in Braavos your grace, it doesn’t have to make sense’ Ally supplicated.</p>
<p>Rhaenys rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>‘You were the one who insisted on telling me this fantasy tale this whole week because you emphasized this and I quote “that it seeps on realism”, that doesn’t sound realistic’ she argued.</p>
<p>This time Allyria let out a hearty laugh and in that moment she looked less like Ashara and more like Mama Lya.</p>
<p>‘Truth be told the play was based on a book that the author didn’t finish so the playwrights came up with that ending. The people in Braavos almost burned down the whole stage with the performers on it. That is how much they despised the ending’ Ally stated.</p>
<p>Rhae nodded in agreement to the Braavosi.</p>
<p>‘You can add me to the list’ she stated and Ally dipped her chin with a grin.</p>
<p>The girl was very gorgeous especially when she smiled. With her wavy black hair and her purple eyes, she looked more like Dane’s sister than Visenya or even her given that Rhae’s skin was a tinge more olive than Allyria’s.</p>
<p>‘I should probably go sit in the wagon with the other ladies, riding doesn’t seem proper’ Ally stated.</p>
<p>Rhae giggled, she had persuaded/ordered the girl to ride with her and Allyria had been hesitant but now that she was riding, the girl seemed entirely content. She would have to get used to it because aside from her mother and grandmother, every Targaryen woman in her family enjoyed being on horseback.</p>
<p>Grandmother always blamed mama Lya for that by stating that she influenced the lot of them to enjoy riding before anything else. She knew the source of grandmother’s ire was how much Dany loved it. Grandmother doted on Dany a lot and tried to make an abundance of activities in order for them to spend time together. At first Dany would resist but now it seemed Dany had caught on to what her mother was doing.</p>
<p>The thought of Rhaella was one that troubled her. She had noticed that grandmother had been trying to wedge some distance between Dane and her. She had been very vocal about Rhae joining her in Dragonstone instead of her going with Dane to see Dorne.</p>
<p>It was clear that her grandmother preferred Dany to be with Dane and only Dane. Something that Rhae would ensure she would change.</p>
<p>Her mind addled away as to how she planned to go about it but she felt Dane ride close to her and she smiled when she turned to him. He looked happy to be leaving Dorne, the heat not entirely agreeing with him.</p>
<p>‘Did Allyria finally get tired of your prattling?’ he asked as he pushed his horse forward.</p>
<p>Rhae rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>‘We were discussing an infamous play if you must know, the bard of Storm and Snow’ she said pointedly.</p>
<p>She was feeling rather elated riding next to him as they rode past random civilians who would look at their party in awe.</p>
<p>‘I’m aware of it. Viserys went and saw it live last year, he complained about it for days’ Dane said dismissively, something that Rhae found both endearing and annoying.</p>
<p>‘Viserys was right to complain. What I hate the most is what they did to my favorite character, throughout the story they build her up as this kind and sweet and strong Pegasus queen. One who had suffered more than anyone and they just made her go crazy because she is a woman and powerful women have to be insane. What’s worse is she lost everything because of that bastard after loving him and saving his home of his prejudiced barbarians, he goes off and kills her like the coward he is…’ she hadn’t noticed that she was rambling until Dane brought her out of her spiral.</p>
<p>‘Rhaenys’ he said slowly whilst looking at her.</p>
<p>‘Yes?’ she replied wondering why he interrupted her.</p>
<p>‘I don’t care’ he replied dryly as a way to dismiss her from elaborating any further.</p>
<p>She ignored him nevertheless and continued with her complaints as they made their journey.</p>
<p> ‘As much as I despise the story now, I am glad that Allyria told me. I think she and I will become fast friends’ she stated.</p>
<p>Dane nodded.</p>
<p>‘I am glad, from what Ashara has told me of her, she could use someone like you’ he replied.</p>
<p>That made Rhaenys curious.</p>
<p>‘What did she tell you?’ Rhae asked.</p>
<p>‘Well the girl isn’t Ashara’s sister but her daughter in fact. Apparently my Uncle Brandon was quite the explorer’ he answered.</p>
<p>Rhaenys gaped in surprise but it started to make more sense. The rumors in the Red Keep always ran wild when it came to the deceased Brandon Stark.</p>
<p>Many would often whisper of his tragic end at the hands of her grandfather but that was only out of deference to Mama Lya.</p>
<p>Some would whisper how his petulance got him killed. Stating that he foolishly rode into Kings Landing with no army behind his back and only a few guards before he demanded her father’s head, a foolish move despite its righteous intent.</p>
<p>At a luncheon she had once heard Cersei state that the reason Brandon was so eager to jump into war wasn’t for his sister’s sake but for himself because he was now tied down to a betrothal. It made Rhaenys wonder what would have happened had he survived.</p>
<p>Would he have married Ashara and claimed Allyria?</p>
<p>She wondered if the girl herself knew but given how she acted, Allyria definitely knew.</p>
<p>It made her curious how she would react the day returned to the Red Keep. Were her grandfather murdered Allyria’s father.</p>
<p>‘I will take care of her’ Rhaenys stated.</p>
<p>Her brother nodded in approval as if this was what he expected. She noticed that his gaze was on Aegon who rode in front discussing something with young Trystane.</p>
<p>Her youngest cousin was happy to be leaving, no doubt he was disillusioned by meeting Quentyn because after the first day they arrived, he never spent time with his older brother again. Rhaenys was glad for that because Aegon was a much better role model to look up to than her toad of a cousin.</p>
<p>‘He seems at ease’ Dane commented as he watched Egg.</p>
<p>She knew what he was angling for.</p>
<p>‘I know, it appears that Daemon meant nothing to him in the end’ she said.</p>
<p>‘Well if Ser Daemon wants to get back to him, he will use this year to train and become a worthy fighter in his own right’ Dane stated.</p>
<p>She sighed internally and Dane noticed.</p>
<p>‘You disagree with the decision’ he assessed.</p>
<p>Rhaenys didn’t look at him but replied all the same.</p>
<p>‘You know I do, rumors can’t be fueled when the source is dead’ she stated.</p>
<p>‘You would kill someone for bedding our brother?’ he asked without looking at her.</p>
<p>‘Yes because down the line he could easily hurt our brother and our family’ she answered.</p>
<p>She knew that some part of Dane agreed with her. It wasn’t the most outrageous assumption, it might be cruel but the world was shaped that way.</p>
<p>‘And when that day comes then we can kill him’ he said.</p>
<p>Rhaenys nodded because she was not in the mood to have another debate with him.</p>
<p>‘Are you excited for the Stormlands?’ she asked him.</p>
<p>Dane shook his head.</p>
<p>‘Not really, I’ve been there many times but Father insisted that we meet him between Blackhaven and the Grassy Vale, claims there is something he wants to show me’ he replied.</p>
<p>Rhaenys nodded but she didn’t mind the place itself.</p>
<p>‘We’re going to need to remain vigilant. I don’t trust Robert Baratheon’ Dane said.</p>
<p>She nodded despite her not being that worried.</p>
<p>‘Robert is a fool and a drunken whoremonger’ she stated.</p>
<p>‘Remove that “h” from whoremonger and you will also find something that Robert Baratheon is also good at’ he replied quickly.</p>
<p>Rhae shot him a quick glance and sensed his unease with the Warden of the Stormlands.</p>
<p>‘You think he still wants to start a war over mama Lya?’ she asked.</p>
<p>Dane looked back at her.</p>
<p>‘He has before’ he stated.</p>
<p>‘Well if you’re that worried then we can stay at Griffin’s Roost. I’m sure Lord Jon Cock-up-his-bum won’t mind given how he constantly slanders Robert Baratheon to our father’ Rhaenys snorted.</p>
<p>Dane gave her a small smile.</p>
<p>‘I would sooner sleep in a bush than rest in Connington’s keep’ Dane stated.</p>
<p>Rhae giggled at that.</p>
<p>‘Very well, Storms End it is. We will stay vigilant just as you say’ she said. ‘You should make sure your guard stays close.’</p>
<p>Dane nodded.</p>
<p>‘They will. Besides now more than ever I have to keep Ser Jaimie close’ he said.</p>
<p>‘Why?’ she asked.</p>
<p>‘Before we left father informed me that Lord Arryn knows of who actually fathered Joffery, Tommen and Myrcella’ he said.</p>
<p>Rhaenys gasped in surprise before stilling herself.</p>
<p>‘If he knows then it’s only a matter of time before all of them are dead’ she said.</p>
<p>Dane gave her a reproachful look.</p>
<p>‘Jaimie is a knight of the Kingsguard’ he said defensively.</p>
<p>‘Who killed our grandfather’ she replied.</p>
<p>‘To save the city’ he affirmed.</p>
<p>‘After our grandfather commanded him to kill his father, two very important factors that are mutually exclusive’ she stated back not even willing to fall for her brother’s plea for Jaimie.</p>
<p>Dane shook his head.</p>
<p>‘Nevertheless no one will die, Lord Arryn isn’t a barbarian and he loves Tommen and Myrcella’ he states.</p>
<p>That much was true but at the end of the day, they weren’t his children and they didn’t share his blood. Joffery would become his heir when he passes and the boy was a craven and a sadist. No amount of love would allow a boy like that to carry on his legacy, especially one that doesn’t share blood.</p>
<p>‘I can’t even fathom that father would allow this. This could be the rallying cry he needs to kill Tywin once and for all, letting things be would only ensure a Lannister bastard rules the Vale’ she replied.</p>
<p>‘Perhaps, you’ll have to ask him when we see him’ he stated.</p>
<p>‘Oh I definitely will’ she said.</p>
<p>They both kept quiet as they rode along.</p>
<p>‘Are you excited to see Dany again?’ she asked. ‘I know it has only been almost a moon but I already miss her dearly.’</p>
<p>Jon nodded fondly.</p>
<p>‘I am’ he said happily, a full smile lighting his face.</p>
<p>‘Am I not enough for you? Do you require our sweet aunt as well’ she said as she teased him.</p>
<p>Dane rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>‘She’s not as sweet as you think her to be. Perhaps that’s why you like her so’ she added.</p>
<p>‘So much is true’ he replied quickly ‘but to quote your blonde cousin “I want a good girl but I also need a bad pussy”’</p>
<p>Dane said the last part with a Dornish accent and laughed when he saw her scowl.</p>
<p>‘Hey! Only I am allowed to mock their accents, I am actually Dornish. If I am not allowed to say “Aye” like your uncle Ser Benjen then you are not allowed to do that’ she said sternly.</p>
<p>Dane raised his hands in defeat but he still had a shit eating grin on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Visenya</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Almost heaven, in the winter.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Northern mountains have frozen all the rivers.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Life is cold there, like the weirwood trees.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Younger than the mountains, snowing in the breeze.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Country roads, take me home!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>TOOOO the place I BELOOOONG!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>IN THE WINTER, FROM WHITE HARBOOOR!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>TAKE ME HOOOME! COUNTRY ROADS!’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Visenya tried desperately not to roll her eyes and cover her ears as uncle Benjen belt out the song for what was the third time. She had been toying with her father’s harp when he came to stand guard and he took it as an invitation to bellow out his lungs.</p>
<p>The servants that were packing the items she would travel with to the Stormlands, stifled silent laughs and Visenya could not blame them in the slightest. Her uncle was a terrible singer.</p>
<p>Uncle Benjen finally stopped and looked at her with an expectant smirk.</p>
<p>‘So what do you think?’ he asked her.</p>
<p>Visenya sighed expressively.</p>
<p>“<em>I think today you have proven a lot of northern stereotypes to be true uncle</em>” she thought.</p>
<p>But she couldn’t say that to Uncle Benjen.</p>
<p>‘It was serviceable’ she said with a charitable smile.</p>
<p>Her uncle gave her a knowing look.</p>
<p>‘That’s a relief I suppose. Growing up, your mother hated my singing. When I was young she had convinced me that the weirwood tree in Winterfell used to smile but it only started crying when I sang’ he said with a wistful smile.</p>
<p>‘I can’t imagine why she would think that’ Visenya said with the fakest smile she could muster.</p>
<p>Uncle Benjen raised a brow.</p>
<p>‘I know I am not on the same level as your sire’ he admitted and Visenya rebuffed him.</p>
<p>‘Sure you are Uncle Benjen; you are just as good as he is’ she said.</p>
<p>(But only if you took a frog, threw cow shit in its mouth. Before cutting off my father’s tongue and placing that toad in his mouth) she added in Valyrian.</p>
<p>‘What was that?’ her uncle asked.</p>
<p>‘Oh I was just reiterating how good you were, sometimes the common tongue cannot allow me to express all my thoughts’ she said.</p>
<p>‘Uh huh’ her uncle replied, disbelief plastered on his face before he morphed into a smile. ‘Then you won’t mind me singing another song.’</p>
<p>Visenya immediately shot up, not willing to endure another moment of screeching.</p>
<p>‘I just remembered I need to go see grandmother. She has been wanting to speak to me all day’ she stated as she walked away. In the background she could her uncle chuckling.</p>
<p>When she opened her door she saw both Eli and Tommen who had their hands pursed ready to knock on her door.</p>
<p>She was about to question why they didn’t use a guard or a servant to announce their presence but then she realized that she would not have let them in otherwise.</p>
<p>‘My my if it isn’t Lord Tommen and Ser Nonce’ she said mockingly as she looked down at her baby brother who gave her a steely look that made her smirk.</p>
<p>‘I’m not a nonce’ Eli replied with his chest huffed before asking what she expected him to ask. ‘What even is a nonce?’</p>
<p> She gave him a condescending smile dripping with fake sympathy.</p>
<p>‘That’s exactly what a nonce would ask’ she said and when he clenched his fists she had to hold back a laugh.</p>
<p>(I’m not a nonce you stupid swine!) Eli yelled in valyrian but Tommen put a hand on him.</p>
<p>‘Eli enough’ the golden boy stated before the ten year old looked at her with his green eyes.</p>
<p>‘Princess I was hoping if we could borrow your silver anklet only for a brief moment?’ Tommen asked sweetly.</p>
<p>Visenya shrugged as she took off her Valyrian steel bracelet off her wrist.</p>
<p>‘What do you need it for?’ she asked the both of them as she slowly passed it to Tommen.</p>
<p>Eli answered her first.</p>
<p>‘We are going to make an offering to our Targaryen ancestors’ Eli stated.</p>
<p>She looked at him with a blank expression.</p>
<p>‘Well in that case. NO!’ she said as she took her anklet back.</p>
<p>The two boys started pleading with her, pleas that she ignored.</p>
<p>Luckily for them Dany stepped into the corridor with an amused expression.</p>
<p>‘Senya give them the bracelet please’ Dany asked her.</p>
<p>‘Why? Why do you need it?’ Visenya asked her. She had noticed that the past few weeks, Dany had been spending time with Eli a lot and a part of her felt begrudgingly jealous.</p>
<p>‘I want to prove him wrong, he said something stupid and I want to correct him’ Dany stated as she looked pointedly at Eli.</p>
<p>Eli held a stubborn expression on his face.</p>
<p>‘Why not use your own?’ she asked Dany.</p>
<p>Dany rolled her eyes as if she had come to that conclusion hours ago.</p>
<p>‘I did but apparently mine is too faulty’ Dany replied.</p>
<p>‘It is’ Eli stated stubbornly.</p>
<p>Visenya could hear Uncle Benjen started singing from behind her so she immediately gave Dany the bracelet.</p>
<p>‘Make sure he does nothing stupid’ she said as she quickly hurried along.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she got to her grandmother’s chambers, she could hear her having a lively conversation with Viserys.</p>
<p>She pursed a finger on her lips to tell Ser Barristan that she required silence.</p>
<p>The old knight gave her a small smile before nodding and mimicking her actions.</p>
<p>She grinned back, she was always fond of Ser Barristan, he felt like the grandfather she had never had and Visenya knew that out of all of her siblings, she was his favorite.</p>
<p>When she stepped closer to the door she heard her uncle Viserys let out a frustrated groan.</p>
<p>‘Last time I offered myself for a betrothal, Rhaegar refused. What is so different now?’ her uncle asked. Judging by the tone of his voice, she could tell he was upset.</p>
<p>‘You were young when you offered it and your brother was hopeful that you would wed a girl for love but that has not come to fruition so a wedding of alliances has to be made my son. Viserys we need more heirs’ her grandmother stated with concern.</p>
<p>She heard her uncle snort at that.</p>
<p>‘Rhaegar has three heirs, three perfectly healthy boys’ he replied.</p>
<p>She couldn’t see her but she knew her grandmother was probably chiding him with a look.</p>
<p>‘And has our family history taught you nothing my boy. A house can easily be wiped out with one dinner’ Rhaella stated knowingly.</p>
<p>Her uncle kept quiet.</p>
<p>‘This is about Tywin isn’t it?’ her uncle asked.</p>
<p>Visenya gasped wondering why Myrcella’s grandfather was being brought up.</p>
<p>‘It is’ her grandmother stated.</p>
<p>Viserys kept quiet for some time.</p>
<p>‘Did you manage to find the girl?’ Viserys asked.</p>
<p>There was silence but Visenya assumed her grandmother had responded.</p>
<p>‘Your father had set Varys on this task many years ago. He did it because he wanted to spite Tywin. Luckily for us Roger Reyne was known to frequent many a lady in his bed. I do feel sorry for the girl. A bastard raised in Essos whose about to be forced into a marriage with an imp because her grandfather made an enemy of Tywin’ her grandmother stated.</p>
<p>‘I know the feeling’ her uncle responded.</p>
<p>There were a couple of murmurs before she heard her uncle stand up and move towards the door. Visenya then immediately knocked to not make it seem as if she were eavesdropping the whole time.</p>
<p>When the door opened her uncle gave her a small smile before looking at her questioningly.</p>
<p>‘Why didn’t you tell Ser Barristan or a servant to inform us that you were here?’ he asked whilst caressing her silver hair.</p>
<p>‘That would be unbecoming uncle, I do have hands of my own do I not?’ she asked with all the posterity she could muster.</p>
<p>Her uncle raised a brow before stepping out the room.</p>
<p>Visenya shut the door before she took a seat by her grandmother’s desk.</p>
<p>‘I heard you wanted to see me grandmother?’ she asked.</p>
<p>Rhaella shuffled back in her chair as she set aside some parchments.</p>
<p>‘Yes I did, I heard your things are being packed and taken to the ship for your departure’ her grandmother stated as she eyed her with her light purple eyes.</p>
<p>Visenya nodded.</p>
<p>‘They are’ she replied.</p>
<p>‘I heard they are being moved onto the same ship escorting Dany’ her grandmother added. ‘Dany is heading to the Stormlands.’</p>
<p>There was a question in her grandmother’s tone but she was trying to lull Visenya out.</p>
<p>‘Yes I am aware. I wanted to see Storms End’ she said.</p>
<p>‘Why?’ her grandmother asked.</p>
<p>‘Curiosity’ she lied. She would not admit it but she missed her friends. She missed both Myrcella and Gendry.</p>
<p>She would never admit that because she knew the implications that people would incorrectly read from her seeking her companions.</p>
<p>‘Very well’ her grandmother stated. ‘You should probably go to the dining hall so we can get ready for lunch.’</p>
<p>Visenya nodded a part of her happy that the conversation had been brief.</p>
<p>She stood up and was about to leave but her grandmother called out to her.</p>
<p>‘Senya’ she said. Her grandmother held a shiny helmet, one that was worn by a Knight.</p>
<p>‘When I was a girl, a young princess like yourself I fell in love with a knight’ her grandmother stated fondly.</p>
<p>‘He was from the Stormlands’ she said with a pointed look. Visenya did not wither from her gaze but inside she felt like fleeing from the scene.</p>
<p>‘I would have married him but other plans were made and I got your grandfather instead’ the tone of her voice indicated her grandmother felt pain from that. ‘I was depressed for some time, I wanted to marry this knight and whilst I cared for my brother he never captured my heart. I only knew love again when I held your father in my arms as he mewled.’</p>
<p>Despite the sad story, Visenya did find it amusing picturing her father as a little babe. She scrunched her face as she looked at her grandmother.</p>
<p>‘Why are you telling me this?’ she asked Rhaella.</p>
<p>Her grandmother gave her a knowing look before a sad smile danced across her face.</p>
<p>‘This man from the Stormlands, I would have married him but his station was too low for a princess’ her grandmother stated pointedly. ‘I don’t want to make any presumptions because I know you’re a clever girl but I want you to make sure you guard your heart, okay sweetling?’</p>
<p>Visenya nodded slowly.</p>
<p>Trying to wash away the pit of anxiety bubbling on her stomach.</p>
<p>She was off to the Stormlands.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope everyone is staying safe.</p>
<p>Next Chapter we are off to the Stormlands</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dane </strong>
</p><p>When Dane was a little boy he once asked his mother what it was that made Robert Baratheon so insistent on waging a war for her when she was never in love with him in the first place. How a man can be so willing to spill blood over a girl.</p><p>His mother responded by telling him that he was a man in love and that love can drive even the sanest of men to their baser instincts.</p><p>She explained that the case with Robert was that he had a false idea of love and his pride had been wounded.</p><p>It never made sense to Dane and he never really bought into the explanation but now things were different.</p><p>As he rode in the lands that are run by the specific aforementioned man, he sort of understood now.</p><p>Looking at the woman who rode next to him, with her black wavy hair and her purple eyes, features just like his own.</p><p>Her olive skin that always felt so exotic whenever he looked at her that he constantly wanted to taste every inch of it. Her slim yet curvy figure that could tempt any man into doing as she bid. Not to mention her breasts that could always pull his attention despite him himself applauding his own sense of focus.</p><p>But that was the simplistic nature of how he viewed his sister. Rhaenys had that spirit to her, one that frightened people and made her seem intimidating but one Dane found endearing.</p><p>It is the same spirit he saw in Dany and one he saw in himself. Kindred spirits, perhaps it was in their blood.</p><p>When they rode from Sunspear to the galley of the Yronwood’s manse, they sailed from there through to the Dornish Marches.</p><p>From there he was constantly claiming her and he never grew tired of it. Whenever he was inside Rhaenys he felt powerful. That delicious yet inescapable sensation he got by being inside her. Having something that every other man craved to get but could never have in their grasp. She was his.</p><p>And Dane finally had somewhat of an understanding for Robert Baratheon’s infatuation with his mother because for the life of him he would never want to give up what he had with his sister. He could even wage a war for her.</p><p>‘Dane you’re staring’ she stated with a smirk.</p><p>‘It’s hard not to’ he replied. She gave him a bright smile, her intimidating visage slightly fading.</p><p>‘Keep that same enthusiasm for later’ she promised.</p><p>But despite that proclamation and despite how satisfied she left him.</p><p>There was one person missing.</p><p>The one that filled their trio. Their relationship was never easy to explain, to the simplest of people they would always wonder if there was one he preferred more or if he loved one more than the other. But it was never that with Dany or Rhae.</p><p>Theirs was a close friendship and kinship that blossomed into love. If he were asked to choose, Dane wouldn’t be able to because that is not how their love worked.</p><p>Dany was his everything and sometimes it felt as if they shared a mind because of they felt and how they saw the world.</p><p>And he was excited to finally see her again.</p><p>Although he still wondered why they were meeting here in Black Haven. Because when they arrived Dane felt as if their party had gotten lost after riding out of the Dornish Marshes.</p><p>When he had heard of Black Haven he thought it would be a moderate keep for a minor Lord but to his surprise he saw a keep that looked more like a trading center.</p><p>The walls were high, incredibly high that it almost rivaled the Red Keep. What was even more confusing were the House Targaryen banners being hoisted aloft the high granite walls.</p><p>Dane was not the only one who was confused at the castle’s appearance, judging by the looks on Rhae’s face along with Ser Jaimie, they were also at a loss for words.</p><p>The only people that didn’t seem deterred by this were Egg and Arthur who seemed to have knowing smirks.</p><p>‘What in seven hells is going on? Why does Black Haven have palace walls? The keep has no Lord’ he stated.</p><p>Lord Beric Dondarrion had disappeared some years back. After travelling with Ser Thoros of Myr, a follower of the Red God, a man who was lauded as one of the heroes on the siege of Pyke.</p><p>Egg turned to him with a smile.</p><p>‘This isn’t Blackhaven brother, Blackhaven hasn’t existed for some time this is the royal trading center for Summerhall’ Egg replied naturally as if Dane had asked a ludicrous question.</p><p>Rhaenys turned to Egg in confusion.</p><p>‘Summerhall maybe close by but it’s still a few miles from here’ she said.</p><p>Egg grinned before riding away, the rest of their guard following suit.</p><p>Dane looked at Rhae before shrugging and following their brother who rode hard towards the south west.</p><p> </p><p>It took them some time before they actually arrived at Summerhall.</p><p>Dane expected there to be a keep that was naught but a burnt pile of rubble but to his surprise it wasn’t that. It wasn’t that at all. In fact it was the exact opposite</p><p>What he found instead was something entirely different.</p><p>There was no evidence of it ever being burnt.</p><p>Instead what he saw was beautiful white summer castle, with a glistening oval dome that stretched farther and farther down. How much further down, he had no idea.</p><p>‘What in the seven hells’ he muttered breathlessly as he took in the beautiful surroundings of the breathtaking palace.</p><p>The residence was high and mostly fit to look like a palace.</p><p>There was a stream littered by the manse that flowed into fountains that were garbed in marble.</p><p>The place was fit for royalty.</p><p>Dane looked on in wonder and awe with both Rhaenys and Ser Jaimie.</p><p>Egg rode close to him with a cocky smile.</p><p>‘How long have you known father was rebuilding this place?’ he asked him and his amazement sort of eased because his brother’s knowing smirk was irritating him.</p><p>‘Ever since my fifth name day’ Egg replied. ‘You know all those times I rode away with Stannis, this is where we’d come to. How do you think Renly and I became close friends in the first place?’</p><p>Dane had no time to feel perturbed by the fact that the secret had been kept from him. Instead he marveled at the keep. The place was truly beautiful.</p><p>‘If father was going to build you a new keep, why didn’t he ask me to help?’ Dane asked Egg.</p><p>Egg still held a knowing smile.</p><p>‘Come, father is probably waiting for us inside’ Egg stated, completely ignoring his question.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The inside was just as marvelous as the outside.</p><p>Glittering with bright tiles that lit up the room, there were men that were busy at work surfacing plasters on the wall.</p><p>When they walked in the foyer they saw his father standing in the middle of both Viserys and Daenerys. As three siblings consisting of a sister and a Targaryen brother stared across from another.</p><p>Dany had a smile of wonder and awe as she surveyed the castle.</p><p>Visenya walked down the stairs and she held an amused grin. Before she joined the rest of her silver haired companions.</p><p>Dane turned to father for an explanation but father was purposefully not looking at him.</p><p>They all made their greetings before going into a solar that adjoined the main theatre hall.</p><p>Dany hugged him tightly and she smelt as wonderful as always and Dane fought back the urge to connect their lips. Rhaenys wasn’t as chaste and she made sure to grab a handful of Dany’s bum before taking Dany’s hand and walking inside to the connecting solar.</p><p> </p><p>All of them took their seats beside the desk and father sat down.</p><p>‘I am sure a lot of you have questions and truth be told I was only forthcoming with Egg because he was already a Prince of a castle’ father stated with a smile.</p><p>‘Many years ago when I got the seven kingdoms settled, I embarked on a secret project. I believed that one of the many reasons that we struggled to rule as a royal family was because we weren’t connected enough with the kingdoms we reign over’ father stated.</p><p>‘So I decided to rectify that by having a castle reconstructed in central points between each of the kingdoms’ father added.</p><p>‘Summerhall was the first one it connects through Dorne, the Stormlands and the Reach, I was born here and my birth marked a tragic downfall in our family history but here I stand with my family that I hope continues growing and I hope one of these castles will be a sign of our restoration.’</p><p>Father then turned to him with a bright smile.</p><p>‘I have made royal announcements throughout the realm. First and foremost that Aegon Targaryen is hereby known as my heir and the crown prince of Dragonstone and secondly that Daeron Targaryen is hereby known as my second liege in principality and the new prince of Summerhall’ his father stated.</p><p>Dane peeled back in surprise and he felt both Egg and Viserys give him pats in the back.</p><p>‘Is this serious?’ Dane asked his father in surprise and even he couldn’t hide the grin from his face.</p><p>His father nodded joyfully.</p><p>‘On one condition’ his father stated.</p><p>‘What’s that?’ Dane asked with slight trepidation.</p><p>‘You give your old man a much needed hug’ his father replied.</p><p>Dane rolled his eyes but found it hard to relent as he embraced his father.</p><p>If his father asked him to dance naked outside at this exact moment he would have, that is how magnificent the keep looked.</p><p>Dane always assumed that the Red Keep would be his home or if he married a lady of high standing that he would join them at their keep.</p><p>It shocked him that he had one of his own.</p><p>It made sense seeing that he was a second son but his father had gone through all of this just to see it made.</p><p>Dane wasn’t sure how long he had been smiling as they spoke excitedly in what was probably his solar but his face started to hurt from the shit eating grin he had on his face. He felt more like a child when father used to read him stories from a new book he had gotten for him.</p><p>But that feeling was eclipsed tenfold as he looked at <em>his </em>palace.</p><p> </p><p>They traversed the gardens of the keep that were showing fruition with winter roses being planted around and many other roses that lay with a thistle in the trimmed bushes.</p><p>Dany and Rhaenys had run hand in hand to the courtyard to plant their own looking more like little girls instead of the women they were.</p><p>He didn’t miss the way they were both smiling brightly at him and the way Rhaenys hand had graced Dany’s bum once again.</p><p>‘Soon this will be your keep and you will have a princess for it’ his father stated bringing him out of his trance.</p><p>‘This is truly incredible father’ he said. ‘Thank you for this.’</p><p>His father nodded calmly as if it was nothing but his smile was as bright as he had ever seen it.</p><p>‘You should thank Egg and your mothers. My idea was to rebuild the castle. They added the flourishes to it’ his father replied.</p><p>And it was his turn to nod.</p><p>‘What of Black Haven I noticed that this keep…my keep stretches from there to here’ Dane questioned.</p><p>His father sat by one of the granite benches that were placed outside the castle next to a statue of what he assumed to be a now dead Targaryen.</p><p>‘The keep was abandoned for some time and I kept getting pestered about it so I decided to expand it and make it part of your land’ his father answered.</p><p>Dane glared at him skeptically.</p><p>‘That’s a lot of land. Are you telling me Lord Baratheon was okay with this?’ he questioned.</p><p>His father shrugged.</p><p>‘Robert didn’t have much say in the matter’ father replied.</p><p>Dane then turned to him warily but father raised his hand to calm him before brushing a strand of silver hair to the side.</p><p>‘Do you recall that large amount of surplus you gained from our trades in Essos from your project that we had no use for?’ his father asked him.</p><p>‘I do’ he said.</p><p>‘Well I finally used it that along with a large amount of coin that your grandfather had stored up. Years ago I found out that the Stormlands were struggling to pay back their taxes. I would often ask Stannis and he would tell me that they were experiencing a third consecutive shortage by deficit in resources and losses when it came to coin and grain. It made me curious because the Stormlands has decent trade routes not to mention it cultivates the best masons, builders and painters along with producing stone, metal, rock and obsidian.’</p><p>‘I came to find out that Robert was managing his affairs poorly and was deeply in debt to many benefactors including us. A large number of these benefactors were from Essos and the crown covered the cost for all of them. So Robert owed us a significant amount’ his father stated.</p><p>Dane’s eyes shot up. He had spoken with Ser Davos and the man had confirmed the many rumors of Roberts excessive whoring and drinking. His penchant for constantly throwing weekly feasts and tourneys. So seeing his land amass a large amount of debt wasn’t a shock but the fact that his father had covered it was a slight surprise.</p><p>‘How significant?’ he asked.</p><p>‘Very’ his father mused. ‘So I lessened the burden of the amount by coming to an agreement with Robert for this’ his father gestured all around him.</p><p>Dane saw the underlying implication.</p><p>‘And by Robert you mean Stannis’ Dane commented.</p><p>His father shrugged again.</p><p>‘Like I said he didn’t have much say in the matter’ his father added.</p><p>‘I always planned on giving you Summerhall, it’s close to Kings Landing and it will keep you close to Aegon when he starts ruling. Black Haven has additional benefits, it gives you more land to rule, a perfect trade route that gives us more control over the Stormlands than Robert does and more importantly it can become a larger base should our family need it. It also gives us an opportunity to keep an eye on other kingdoms that connect through this hub.’</p><p>Dane said nothing to that and let his expression do the talking for him. The implications of trade through Black Haven weren’t lost on him, if he dealt with the trade then he essentially held a lot of power, something that the Storm Lords would not appreciate given that it was Robert’s profligacy that led to it. Summerhall was always theirs and by extension all keeps were their property but now an even bigger base was to their taking and there was no need to demand it.</p><p>‘I am shocked that Egg was able to keep this a secret from you. Who knew your brother could be quiet about something so large. Makes me wonder if Egg has other secrets’ his father pondered.</p><p>Dane let out a nervous laugh, one that made his father stare at him curiously but he straightened his face impassively as he cleared his throat.</p><p>‘You said that you were building other keeps in key areas between the Kingdoms?’ Dane asked as he changed the subject.</p><p>His father nodded.</p><p>‘I am, I considered refitting Harrenhall for Viserys. With Eli I am in no particular rush, he is still young. Your mother is eyeing Duskendale but I think she just wants him close to her. I myself wanted to build one near the North ’ his father said as he stood up and touched the wall that must have recently been painted given the white plaster that his father held.</p><p>‘By the time you and Egg are done with your tour, everything will be complete’ his father stated proudly.</p><p>Dane felt mixed emotions with regards to that.</p><p>When they were done touring the country then he would have to move here.</p><p><em>The Red Keep is a vicious place</em> but it was still his home and now he would have to make this place his new home.</p><p>But as he saw Dany and Rhae giggling as they planted a flower in the garden he couldn’t help but smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later as he prepared himself for a very late lunch, Dane sat in his chambers. The Lord’s chamber.</p><p>It was still a feeling he had to get used to.</p><p>This room was twice as big as his room in the Red Keep. He also noticed that the castle had a lot of red doors, something Dany would truly appreciate given how she loved the color.</p><p>He heard the door opening and in his reflection he saw silver hair and he smiled.</p><p>Dane didn’t turn around as he looked in the mirror and assessed himself.</p><p>‘Let me guess, you want to explore your nephew’s body now that he has a castle’ he said cheekily.</p><p>The laughter he got in response was not feminine but a deep male chuckle.</p><p>‘Is this how you speak to my sister behind closed doors?’ his uncle asked.</p><p>Dane rolled his eyes.</p><p>‘Viserys’ he said with a groan.</p><p>His uncle sauntered to the large couch and plastered himself near the bed.</p><p>‘Not the sibling of your father you were expecting?’ Viserys asked him with a raised brow.</p><p>‘No’ he said pointedly as he went to pour himself some wine.</p><p>Viserys smiled when Dane offered him a cup.</p><p>‘Dany was with Rhaenys last I saw her. She had dirtied herself in the gardens and had to go clean herself up. Guess what she was planting?’ Viserys asked him.</p><p>‘Lemons’ they both stated at the same time before they both snickered.</p><p>His uncle looked so content and relaxed. Dane always envied that about him, it’s the same attitude that Oberyn had.</p><p>And that’s because they were second sons, they had the luxury of having not that many worries. Dane was a second son himself and perhaps his worries won’t be as significant but there in lay the difference between him and his uncle.</p><p>Viserys and Oberyn are lucky to have elder brothers that they didn’t need oversight for. With Dane it was completely different, Egg needed oversight and protection. It’s not to say Egg was an incompetent buffoon, the exact opposite, Egg was fit to become a great ruler. But his brother was only human and if Dorne had proven anything it’s that Egg could be impulsive when it came to matters of the heart. A trait he got from their father.</p><p>‘How does it feel to be a prince of a castle?’ Viserys asked.</p><p>Dane shrugged with a smug smile.</p><p>‘Why are you jealous?’ he asked back in a teasing tone.</p><p>Viserys scrunched his eyebrows in a similar fashion to the way Dany does.</p><p>‘If only’ Viserys said as he looked off into the distance.</p><p>Dane perched at him curiously. Viserys noticing his concerned stare decided to speak his mind.</p><p>‘Your father wants me to consider marriage prospects’ Viserys stated as if he were about to be put to the axe.</p><p>Dane tried his best to put his condescending attitude away, it was never best especially when it came to dealing with his uncle.</p><p>‘And is that so terrible?’ Dane asked.</p><p>Viserys shook his head as if it were.</p><p>‘Is a life of whoring that appeasing to you?’ Dane questioned. ‘Wouldn’t you want a wife of your own, someone who might grow to love you if they get to know you. Not some random woman who will probably inform Littlefinger of everything you do to them’</p><p>His uncle shrugged but Dane can tell he is registering what he is saying.</p><p>‘It may not be the best but it’s ideal. I don’t want to marry someone who will end up loathing me the way my mother hates my father’ Viserys said in a tone that was entirely self-deprecating.</p><p>Dane nods somewhat unsurely.</p><p>‘That’s an entirely different thing, grandfather was an abuser’ Dane said.</p><p>‘Nevertheless’ Viserys states, ignoring Dane’s last statement. ‘Whores have other gifts as well that a wife might not necessarily have.’</p><p>Dane raised his brow despite him being entirely disinterested and frustrated that his uncle was dodging his true fear.</p><p>‘I mean to be tied to one woman for the rest of your days, attraction fades. Not with whores, it’s crazy out there’ Viserys says as his voice grows lustful and he licks his lips. ‘And some of these women nephew, you should see them. Bless the seven.’</p><p>His uncle formed a fist and bit the edge of it to show how gratified he was at the thought of them.</p><p>‘The fucking things they are doing now Dane’ Viserys gasps. ‘It’s on a whole other level.’</p><p>‘Really?’ Dane asks him with disinterest. Viserys smirks.</p><p>‘And their all cut clean down there, no Riverland bushes to be found’ Viserys adds with gesture that moves his hand in cutting motion.</p><p>‘Really?’ Dane asks again but this time there is some genuine interest. From what he had seen from Dany and Rhae he knew that they managed themselves in a neat fashion but they were princesses.</p><p>‘All of them, it’s shocking I know but they are as bald as Varys’ Viserys said and Dane smiled in amusement though he tried to stifle it, knowing that Dany would reprimand him if she were aware of this conversation.</p><p>And he truly shouldn’t be engaging with his uncle in such nonsense.</p><p>‘One week, they are all furry like your uncle Benjen when he goes North and the next week, they are all trimmed from the eyebrows down’ his uncle adds.</p><p>‘Fascinating, perhaps if I were more promiscuous’ he replied dryly.</p><p>Viserys laughed before he went quiet.</p><p>They drank in some silence waiting for the new appointed servants to come call them to eat.</p><p>‘I am happy you got this castle, you deserve a keep of your own’ Viserys stated.</p><p>Dane smiled at him.</p><p>‘Thank you Viserys’ he replied.</p><p>‘I mean now I have a place to bring whores when I am in the Stormlands’ Viserys said with a teasing smile.</p><p>Dane narrowed his eyes at his uncle.</p><p>‘Absolutely not’ he replied.</p><p>‘It’s too late nephew, the decisions out of both yours and Dany’s hands.’</p><p>The mention of Dany gave him a slight pause and Viserys noticed.</p><p>‘Oh come off it Dane, we all know Dany will be the princess of Summerhall. You two were practically betrothed the day we arrived in the Red Keep. You and Dany were completely inseparable as babes; the only person you allowed to part either of you was Rhaenys.’</p><p>The thought of the both of them was a complex one of course but his uncle spoke truly. Dane had once decided that after they were done touring the country, he would speak to his father.</p><p>He delayed the discussion until then because Rhaenys had said she would handle it.</p><p>There was a knock on the door and a servant came in to inform them that lunch was ready to be served.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Rhaegar</strong>
</p><p>‘So then I rushed in the room only to see a frustrated Visenya, all thirty armored men stood in a room watching a girl who just experienced her first moon blood’ Viserys stated to the chorus of laughter from his children and his sister.</p><p>Rhaegar had sat in front at the head, with Viserys and Egg sitting at his sides. Rhaenys sat next to Viserys along with Dany. Arthur sat opposite Rhaenys next to Egg. Visenya sat at the edge of the table opposite Dany.</p><p>And opposite Rhaegar sat the prince of the castle who had Visenya and Dany at his sides.</p><p>Visenya laughed along with the story but there was a hint of a blush as Viserys recounted the story.</p><p>‘Oh Eli’ Arthur intoned and Rhaegar agreed with a smile.</p><p>‘’He truly is a unique boy’ he said with a smile, wishing that his youngest was here.</p><p>‘He is a moron’ Visenya stated much to the tables agreement. Visenya turned to Dane and gave him a meaningful look.</p><p>‘If you want to avoid history with regards to your castle then I would suggest keeping Eli away from here’ she added.</p><p>The words were meant as a jest but they gave Rhaegar a chill nonetheless. Remembering the tragedy of his birth.</p><p>He was brought out of his thoughts with a laugh from Dane.</p><p>‘Has the world really shifted of its axis? Is Visenya Targaryen really warning us about someone potentially starting a dangerous fire?’ he asked and everyone laughed.</p><p>Visenya scowled at him.</p><p>‘I wasn’t as bad as Eli’ she protested.</p><p>Egg spoke up, his brow raised.</p><p>‘You’re right, you were far worse’ Egg said.</p><p>Visenya huffed her shoulders much like her mother but Rhaegar could see the playful earnestness in his daughter’s eyes.</p><p> ‘Senya they called you Princess Pyromancer. Do you know how bad you have to be in order for people not to give you a Targaryen nickname or even name you after a fire breathing dragon for that matter because of your penchant of starting fires?’ Dany asked.</p><p>Visenya sighed but she smiled nonetheless.</p><p>‘I will admit that I may have started one or two…’ Visenya’s admission was cut off by everyone at the table.</p><p>‘TWELVE!’ they all shouted in amusement and Visenya shook her head.</p><p>‘Yes twelve fires’ Visenya corrected with a laugh and they all joined in.</p><p> </p><p>The conversation became smoother and easier after that with Egg recounting how their visit to Dorne was. There was some hesitancy in his story and it made Rhaegar wonder if there was more.</p><p>‘I am glad it was a success. You’ve done me proud’ he said as he looked to three of his children.</p><p>His three eldest shared secretive glances but nodded nonetheless.</p><p>The father in him wanted to pry out whatever it is they thought they were hiding but he let it be for now.</p><p>‘So when are we journeying to Storms End?’ Egg asked him seemingly changing the topic another thing that made him inherently suspicious as to what transpired in Dorne.</p><p>Rhaegar considered him for a moment before scratching the light silver stubble that had started growing during his journey that he didn’t have time to shave.</p><p>‘You can spend a week here, I am sure Dane would like to enjoy his castle a bit more, it will be quite some time until he returns’ he answered. ‘I can send a raven to Robert.’</p><p>‘Why not invite him here?’ Visenya asked him as she finished her meal. Her silver eyes dazzling him.</p><p>Rhaegar stared at her in surprise.</p><p>‘Your brothers are on a royal tour sweetling, it’s customary for them to visit each of the Lord paramounts in their keeps’ he replied.</p><p>Visenya nodded before she twisted her fork in thought.</p><p>‘That’s true but we have a Targaryen keep of our own, is it necessary to visit Storms End?’ she questioned her eyes shining sweetly as if she didn’t see the need for it.</p><p>Everyone at the table turned to her curiously.</p><p>‘Given that they are doing this with every kingdom, it would be necessary. The Stormlands were one of the rebels’ Viserys replies for him and Rhaegar nods.</p><p>‘Yes they were and people know that. What if someone uses this as an opportunity to strike at our house knowing the Baratheon’s would be a perfect scapegoat?’ Visenya asks the table and everyone is quiet.</p><p>Arthur decided to speak up, taking matters of their safety seriously.</p><p>‘The same case could have been made for Dorne yet when we were there, nothing of that magnitude occurred and we would make sure that all of you were safe’ Arthur answered.</p><p>Rhaenys of all people rebutted Arthur.</p><p>‘That’s because we are Dornish and no schemer would believe that our uncles would harm their own blood, the only person who was in true danger was Dane who we monitored extensively. Robert holds no love for any of us, perhaps Visenya however deluded has a point’ she stated.</p><p>The whole table was amazed and perhaps Dane’s observation of the earth shifting off its axis wasn’t far off, Visenya and Rhaenys never agreed on anything. Rhaegar knew he was partly to blame. He had always tried his hardest to never pick a favorite between the two of them so they constantly were at odds with each other. He had no idea when the competition started but it had and he hated it, the two were his perfect angels and he loved them more than anything. He hoped that they would grow closer as they grew older and see eye to eye. Just like this moment.</p><p>Visenya was briefly shocked but steeled her face and nodded with her older sister.</p><p>‘Hosting a Lord paramount in his own lands like he is a mere bannermen in a keep that is larger than his would be viewed as an insult not only by him but all the Lords’ Viserys pointed out.</p><p>‘When it comes to us they are mere bannermen and not only that; these were rebel lords who should be lucky they still have this land’ Rhaenys stated with a slight snarl.</p><p>It’s a comment that he would expect from Connington but Rhaegar didn’t want to be bloodthirsty. Whilst Robert was an absolute failure of a lord, Stannis was the next best thing and together they had kept these men in line.</p><p>‘I may have a solution’ Dany offered, her eyes staring intently on Visenya as if she picked up on something.</p><p>Rhaegar nodded for her to continue.</p><p>‘What if we honor House Baratheon with a feast and a gift’ Dany stated.</p><p>‘What gift?’ Rhaegar asked.</p><p>‘Lord Baratheon has a son who is sickly but he has many bastards. You could legitimize them to honor Robert and show him you care about his lineage and want the blood of Orys to continue living on’ Visenya answered for Dany with a nod. Her voice was soft and innocent which made his daughter more endearing towards him.</p><p>Everyone at the table was staring at Visenya curiously. Dane in particular held a look of disbelief and amusement</p><p>‘Hoster Tully won’t like that’ Rhaegar commented.</p><p>Visenya shrugged.</p><p>‘Do you really care what he thinks, you always say that he was one of the rebel lords that you should have beheaded’ Rhaenys added. Once again it was odd seeing his two daughters in agreement to something.</p><p>Rhaegar kept quiet as he contemplated before speaking up.</p><p>‘I understand Robert’s situation and whilst Robyn Baratheon may or may not survive. Stannis would be next in line and even if I made a decree to legitimize Edric Storm and insure that Edric would be last in line after Robyn and his uncles, Stannis won’t be happy that a natural son of Robert that he doesn’t trust would have a claim that could be challenged and say what you will about the man, he has served me well.’</p><p>Stannis was all duty; it made Rhaegar curious why he was so different from his brothers. Robert was a joke of a lord and Renly always seemed too flamboyant to lead. If more lords were like Stannis then shit would get done easily and peacefully, with the realm running efficiently and effectively.</p><p>‘Then legitimize Gendry’ Dany stated.</p><p>Rhaegar was not sure if it was the wine but when he looked at Visenya it seemed as if she were purposefully shielding her face. He brushed it off as he thought of the bastard boy that served under Stannis.</p><p>Dany stared at her niece before looking back at Rhaegar with an impassive look.</p><p>‘He has been by Stannis side for quite some time. Stannis likes him and not to mention he is a good friend of Visenya’ Dany said.</p><p>Visenya shot Dany a look before turning to him.</p><p>‘Think of it father, it’s a move that will anger Lord Tully who you always wanted to slight and one that will be lauded by the supposed loyalists who wanted a harsher punishment for him. Not to mention that it will please the Lord of the Stormlands and one that Stannis won’t feel as adverse to’ she said.</p><p>Dane was staring at his sister with a raised brow and a smile that he couldn’t really decipher. Egg like himself was confused as to why Visenya had put so much thought into this.</p><p>Rhaegar gave it some thought but he relented when he saw the way his little princess eyeing him with her sweetest gaze, her steely eyes weakening his resolve.</p><p>‘Alright, I guess you lot will stay here longer’ he stated and he was met with a smile by Visenya.</p><p>The rest of the night went on as they feasted and Rhaegar even managed to bring out his harp. He laughed when everyone groaned at him because he wanted to sing Jenny of Oldstones.</p><p>He sang it anyway despite the protests.</p><p> </p><p>The wine made him feel loose as he entered his chambers and took off his red scarf that was tied by his dragon pin, he consciously held his head as a knee jerk reaction to having to remove his crown.</p><p> He yearned to have his wives with him but his hand would have to do as he settled into his bed.</p><p>There was a knock on the door and Rhaegar groaned, he just wanted to rest now and let the troubles of the world be.</p><p>Arthur came in with an apologetic look.</p><p>‘Apologies your grace but she was insistent and I am too terrified to refuse her’ Arthur said and judging by his friend’s tone, he knew who it was.</p><p>He laughed and felt slightly at ease knowing it was his daughter. He feared that it would be Connington coming to complain again for what was the umpteenth time. Rhaegar had foolishly invited the man hoping he would take it as an opportunity to go to his keep; he also couldn’t leave him behind because his queens would behead him without him there to intervene if Connington stepped out of turn.</p><p>The Master of Law had been unhappy when he found out that he planned on giving the castle to Dane and kept bringing up reasons as to why he shouldn’t do it, reasons that Rhaegar ignored, not willing to tolerate the man’s jealousy. If he had somehow been deluded in thinking he would give him a keep for his loyalty.</p><p>‘Let her in Arthur and go get some sleep’ Rhaegar ordered.</p><p>Arthur shook his head.</p><p>‘This may be a Targaryen castle but we are still in a Stag kingdom your grace, your penchant of not letting me do my job will have to be dismissed’ Arthur stated.</p><p>He rolled his eyes with a laugh as his friend exited.</p><p>His daughter came in with sure strides looking more and more beautiful every day. She bore him a bright smile before taking a seat on his couch.</p><p>‘We never got time to catch up, your attention has been solely focused on your favorite children’ she said with a tone dripping in fake offense.</p><p>He stifled a laugh as he stood next to her.</p><p>‘Apologies, I will try and make it up to you’ he stated.</p><p>Her smile was now brighter and Rhaegar was reminded of when she was little and how he could bribe her with toys to get her to smile so easily.</p><p>‘Go on’ she urged.</p><p>‘How about a new stallion’ he offered. ‘A Dornish mount, one that Nymeria would ride.’</p><p>His offer was one that brought bright the exact smile to her face.</p><p>‘I accept’ she answered before moving forward to the table and pouring herself some wine.</p><p>‘I am glad. How was Dorne truly?’ he asked her as he took the cup she offered.</p><p>‘Eventful’ she replied with a wistful smile. ‘I learnt quite a bit about how mother grew up.’</p><p>Rhaegar happily nodded.</p><p>He held no liking for Dorne, a kingdom that had caused him numerous headaches. But it was a part of his children’s heritage and denying them a part of themselves would be wrong of him.</p><p>‘I am glad, anything interesting I can laud over her?’ he asked.</p><p>Rhaenys had a mischievous smirk before she turned to face him and sat cross legged on the couch like she always does when she is with him.</p><p>‘Well now that you mention it, I found out that muna and Uncle Oberyn were close’ she said as she eyed him.</p><p>The look on her face was expectant and it made Rhaegar want to laugh.</p><p>‘Is that right’ he replied casually.</p><p>Rhaenys stared at him in shock.</p><p>‘You knew?’ she asked him.</p><p>He chuckled at how scandalized she looked.</p><p>‘There are no secrets between your mother and I Rhae, did you never find it odd as to why your uncle was always so protective of her’ he said as he took a sip, his earlier buzz now returning.</p><p>Rhaenys bit back her breath in surprise before giggling.</p><p>‘It’s shocking, I never expected mother to be so…’ she was searching for the word but Rhaegar finished it for her.</p><p>‘Dornish?’ he asked and Rhaenys laughed.</p><p>‘Yes, I can only imagine her as this proper queen’ she replied.</p><p>Rhaegar sighed.</p><p>‘She wasn’t always that, you should have seen her when she first arrived to the capital. She looked so sad’ he hated that memory of her.</p><p>How his father would mock her endlessly and suck any joy that would spark from their marriage.</p><p> </p><p>‘I learnt a lot other things in Dorne as well, things about myself’ she said more seriously.</p><p>Her voice had become deep and narrow and he glanced at his daughter curiously.</p><p>‘Such as?’ he asked.</p><p>‘I learnt that I would do anything for the people I love’ her voice was determined and Rhaegar felt a surge of pride, the veracity of how she spoke of her family.</p><p>‘I am glad to hear it’ he said.</p><p>She nodded before she put the cup down and leveled her dark purple eyes at him.</p><p>‘On that note I feel like we should have a discussion about various things, especially one that is long overdue’ she said.</p><p>Rhaegar raised his brow playfully, wondering why her tone had now ebbed more on the serious side.</p><p>‘Go on’ he gestured with his hand.</p><p>‘I love them’ she said with sad smile.</p><p>He didn’t have to guess as to who she was talking about.</p><p>‘I don’t know how to explain it, I don’t know how to equate it but I do. Ever since we were children it was usually the four of us. Five before Viserys became a fan of whoring. But it was the four of us. Egg drifted in and out and became more self-indulgent so it became us three’ they both laughed at the mention of Egg before she continued.</p><p>‘Dany has so much fire in her, she’s strong and forceful, she doesn’t take no for an answer. She’s compassionate and has so much willpower. And Dane, he’s smart and strong, he may be silent but he listens to me, he actually listens to me. I love them, the both of them, the thought of them being together and ruling in this keep without me, it hurts.’</p><p>The room was now quiet and Rhaegar could hear no movement outside.</p><p>‘I know you and grandmother would prefer that I married Willas’ she said.</p><p>Rhaegar shook his head.</p><p>‘I would prefer it if you were happy’ he replied.</p><p>‘This would make me happy, being a princess of this unnecessarily large and wonderful castle would make me happy’ she said with a hopeful laugh.</p><p>Rhaegar was silent despite giving her a small smile.</p><p>His mind was twirling as to what he had to say.</p><p>‘Are you disappointed?’ she asked him, her voice less willful than it usually is.</p><p>He shook his head.</p><p>‘Rhaenys I ran away and married Lyanna, I of all people have no right to feel disappointment when it comes down to issues of love’ he said.</p><p>He then put his cup on table and eyed Rhaenys.</p><p>‘You know people will have a problem with this, particularly you, Dany would be easily excused but you are his sister and not to mention you will be his second wife, I know it’s not like that and I know you have feelings for Dany but that is not how they will see it’ he said. ‘And I think you know who will cause the most problems.’</p><p>Rhaenys nodded.</p><p>‘The faith’ she answered and he agreed.</p><p>‘They will bring up how it’s incest and polygamy, how it’s unnatural to their beliefs. No matter how you point to our family history’ he said.</p><p>‘I know’ she said.</p><p>‘And not just them, others will join them. Any house that wishes to air their grievance against us. Any house that wishes to leverage us will join them because at the end of the day it will come down to leverage’ he stated pointedly.</p><p>‘I know that as well’ she said before leaning forward.</p><p>‘But I have a way to handle them’ her eyes were suggestive.</p><p>‘What do you mean?’ he asked.</p><p>‘You see the thing about leverage father is that you can always turn it around. The moment you announce our betrothal, the faith will be up in arms and they will demand that you either cancel it or you do something to placate them but what if we could remove the faith out of the picture entirely.’</p><p>Rhaegar arched his head and regarded her for a second.</p><p>‘Like Maegor?’ he asked, slightly terrified.</p><p>‘No not that drastic but we can start by taking away the things that make them so powerful. Their benefactors for example’ she stated.</p><p>He calmed down slightly nodding to what she was referring to.</p><p>‘House Hightower’ he said. A house that had been a silent pain, one that was becoming more demanding despite him naming one of their family members as Lord Commander of his Kingsguard.</p><p>‘Yes, they’ve grown more pious and demanding but we can deal with them in many ways. Gerrymandering, betrothals and appointments that can stretch them so thin that they won’t be able to support the faith’ she said.</p><p>Rhaegar was slightly amazed at how devious of a plan it was. Rhaenys noticed that as well.</p><p>‘The other benefactors will wallow easily’ she said.</p><p>‘And what of the people, they take their faith seriously?’ he asked her.</p><p>‘The people have been well fed thanks to Dany and Dane; they won’t be as ardent in protesting. At worst they will whisper about us negatively but it won’t come to that not if we bribe the High Septon and he can be bribed’ she said.</p><p>Rhaegar played with his fingers in acquiescence.</p><p>‘Seems as if you thought this through’ he said.</p><p>‘I have, all I need is your approval and your support. I could have done all this behind your back but as a wise woman from the North has told me “conflicts usually arise because people don’t confront hard truths’ she said.</p><p>He smiled, Lyanna would always use that quote, and something that many thought made her naïve. <em>The Red Keep is a vicious place</em>, a place not built for honesty and made for lies. But Rhaegar would not deny that many a conflict had ended because of how blunt she was.</p><p>But he understood his daughter’s point.</p><p>‘I accept your standing and you will always have my support’ he said and her returning smile was probably the highlight of the day.</p><p>‘Thank you father’ she said.</p><p>He nodded.</p><p>‘I will announce it only when the time is right so please no dramatics, be clever in how you conduct yourself’ he reminded her and she accepted.</p><p>‘Now tell me about this plan with the Hightowers, I need to know because I want to make a move on House Lannister and I need everything in place’ he said.</p><p>‘I will and I have many questions regarding what you want to do with the Lannisters but first there is something you need to know’ she said.</p><p>‘What’s that?’ he asked wondering what else she honestly had to share.</p><p>‘Egg is a poof.’</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lyanna</strong>
</p><p>Lyanna remembered when she was a little girl before her mother passed. It was one of those days where Lyarra Stark looked prim and proper and stressed by the demands of being a lady, a case that was probably due to her and Brandon having to constantly chase them every morning. She had seen her mother and Lyanna had laughed because people would tell her that is how she would look when she was older.</p><p>Today her mother was probably laughing through a weirwood because when Lyanna walked past a mirror, she didn’t recognize herself, all she saw was her mother.</p><p>And oddly enough she found herself slightly content in that. Seventeen years ago she would have hated the thought.</p><p>But here she stood as queen. All her children travelling throughout Westeros learning about the land before they take their place as rulers.</p><p>The only one of her children that was still a child was Eli and Lyanna was most assured that she was going to baby him when he returned. She would swaddle him need be.</p><p>She didn’t like the fact that her children were growing.</p><p>Her eldest child in terms of birth would be seeing his keep today, a keep were he would be a man and not her little baby.</p><p>And the thought upset her, how her little wolf was not so little anymore.</p><p>Despite how serious and brooding as he appeared Dane was always attached to her hip, Rhaegar would often tease and say Daeron was a mama’s boy. She always scoffed because he was jealous, as a babe Dane would always prefer her.</p><p>Lyanna didn’t mind though even if he was, Dane was her baby and her pride and joy.</p><p>When she had heard what happened to her father and Brandon, the guilt almost ate at her but having Dane in her womb and then giving birth to him. Her silent boy who only cried when she was sad. He got her through that dark time and she would always love him for it even if he didn’t know the joy he brought her.</p><p>Not that Lyanna didn’t love all her other children just as equally. There was always that fear that she had that Rhaenys would hurt someone or that Dany would let her temper get the best of her, or Egg trusting too easily, Visenya being too manipulative or Eli letting his adventures get the better of him.</p><p>She was always afraid for all her children and she was incredibly anxious to ride to the Vale and see them all and assure their safety.</p><p>Her thoughts were brought to an end when she heard a knock on the door.</p><p>Ser Jorah came in the room and Lyanna bit back her snarl.</p><p>‘Your grace’ he said ‘Lord Varys would like to see you.’</p><p>‘Send him in’ she said with gritted teeth.</p><p>She held no liking for Jorah Mormont, not after what the man had done after his disaster of a betrothal to Lynese Hightower. Her good friend Dacey had begged her to spare him. She had told Rhaegar to send him to the watch instead to serve with his father but Elia had other ideas.</p><p>She wanted Jorah bound to them so that they can have leverage over Lynese who was also culpable to what Jorah had been doing, their distrust for House Hightower had made him of some use as to have Lynese grateful to them. So they kept Jorah Mormont.</p><p>Lyanna would have let it be but she saw the way his eyes lingered on Daenerys and her daughter Visenya. It was one of the reasons she had let him stay behind, she did not trust the man in the slightest despite him taking his vows.</p><p>Varys entered the room, his perfume announcing itself before he even reached the other end of her desk.</p><p>‘Your grace’ he greeted before he smiled. ‘I hope that scowl of distaste isn’t directed at me.’</p><p>She shook her head as she smiled warmly at the Spider. Funnily enough she liked Varys, she didn’t entirely trust him but she liked him and strangely the feeling was mutual.</p><p>‘No, not you’ she stated and Varys smiled knowingly because he knew everything.</p><p>‘Any progress?’ she asked.</p><p>‘A slow going process my queen, it’s hard to torture a man and move him around the castle as if he is doing his day to day duties’ he said with his arms folded in his chest.</p><p>It was hard and truly they should have put Pycelle to the axe but they needed to know what he knows and no one outside the castle could be none the wiser, which was hard considering people had their spies everywhere.</p><p>‘Well we need to keep at it. To know everything’ she stated.</p><p>‘I did get a name out of him but I am unsure if Pycelle is lying due to the torture’ he said.</p><p>‘Who?’ she asked.</p><p>‘Connington’ he replied.</p><p>Lyanna gasped in disbelief.</p><p>‘Connington is a lot of things but he is loyal’ she said but her mind was twisted in thought.</p><p>Varys sighed.</p><p>‘To our king yes but not to Elia, he is known to say that he doesn’t find her to be a worthy queen and perhaps he reached out to Tywin in order to find someone better’ he said with a shrug.</p><p>‘Keep digging my lord and report back to me’ she said.</p><p>He nodded before left.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Dany</strong>
</p><p>‘Why in seven hells would you do that?’ Dane asked.</p><p>She shrugged as she giggled.</p><p>‘I don’t know, I trust him’ she replied as she took a sip of her wine whilst sitting in the Lord’s chamber.</p><p>Dane shook his head but she could see the fondness and amusement he held for his little brother.</p><p>‘Dany their morons’ he said and it was a fair argument of course.</p><p>‘No their young, you know how people are at that age. Name anyone who wasn’t stupid and foolish at that age?’ she asked.</p><p>Dane lifted his shoulders in a shrug.</p><p>‘Easy, you and I’ he answered. She rolled her eyes.</p><p>‘That’s because you always pestered all of us to be proper like a brooding Septa’ she said.</p><p>He smiled that small smile of his and despite it being only a moon, Dany had missed seeing it.</p><p>‘So what do you think?’ she asked, bringing them back to the topic at hand.</p><p>Dane raised his hands as if he didn’t know what to say.</p><p>‘I don’t know what to tell you Dany, they are Dragon eggs’ he stated with his hand leaning on the couch.</p><p>‘Yes but do you think it’s possible?’ she asked him, she made sure to widen her eyes to draw him in, to show that she was serious.</p><p>To her surprise Dane laughed.</p><p>‘You do realize the irony of you asking me about birthing dragons after just being named Lord of this keep right?’ he asked rhetorically.</p><p>He shuffled uncomfortably.</p><p>‘Do I think its possible Dany?’ he questioned. ‘Well anything is possible and history indicates that they had existed once so yes it is possible. Do I think it’s probable though is an entirely different question’</p><p>She deflated at his tone, perhaps she was being crazy.</p><p>‘You don’t believe me then’ she said in a low voice.</p><p>‘I do actually’ he said quickly. Her eyes shot up in surprise.</p><p>‘You do?’ she asked. He nodded.</p><p>‘If Eli had told me he found dragon eggs and that he could feel their warmth, I probably would have dismissed him but you are different’ he said.</p><p>She smiled appreciatively.</p><p>‘When we are done with this tour, I will make sure to show you the eggs mayhaps you will experience what we experienced’ she said.</p><p>He smirked.</p><p>‘Wouldn’t that be something’ he replied.</p><p>‘I will need your help in figuring out how to hatch them though’ she said.</p><p>‘Why me?’ he asked.</p><p>‘You’re the smartest person I know’ she replied.</p><p>Dane smirked and she rolled her eyes.</p><p>‘I know that but when it comes to Valyrian ancestry, you know it way better than I do’ he stated.</p><p>‘I suppose’ she said. She was hoping for something more concrete, for him to tell her that there was a study that detailed how exactly to hatch them but deep down she knew. She had an idea as to how but now wasn’t the opportune moment.</p><p>‘But thank you for admitting I am smarter than you’ she said with a smile.</p><p>‘I admitted no such thing, I stated that you know a specific topic better than I do’ he stated.</p><p>She scoffed playfully.</p><p>‘Yes and thus far we knew topics evenly, this just cemented which of us is better’ she grinned when he rolled his eyes.</p><p>She knew she was staring a bit too hard when he started shifting uncomfortably from her gaze, which was hilarious given how he would often do that to people. Though she couldn’t help it, her eyes were drawn to those thick pouty lips and how he would squint to purposefully tease his pretty face.</p><p>‘Do you think Rhaenys will convince Rhaegar?’ she asked him.</p><p>Dane nodded.</p><p>‘She will, he has a weakness when it comes to my sisters’ he said.</p><p>She hummed, happy to hear how confident he sounded.</p><p>‘My mother won’t be happy about the situation’ she stated.</p><p>‘That’s why it’s imperative we speak to father now, you know how easily he will cave if grandmother huffs and puffs. He is such a mama’s boy’ he replied.</p><p>Dany raised her brow in amusement; she found it rich that he of all people would speak like this. She let it go though.</p><p>‘I should have gone with her. My brother won’t deny me anything’ she said.</p><p>‘Rhae will do just fine’ he stated.</p><p>She smiled as she surveyed the room.</p><p>‘Do you know it’s strange to think about, but if I had been born earlier. I would have been your mother’ she had no idea were the thought came from but it just popped in her head.</p><p>Dane looked at her in disgust.</p><p>‘Why on earth would you even mention that?’ he asked.</p><p>She laughed at his discomfort.</p><p>‘It’s what would have made sense to my father’ she replied.</p><p>Dane cringed as he shook his head.</p><p>‘That’s very disturbing’ he stated.</p><p>‘Why?’ she asked with a laugh. ‘You’re allowed to defile your sister for a whole moon but I am disturbing when I mention a distant thought of my own brother?’</p><p>‘You know why. He’s my father’ he said with a shiver. ‘He’s technically your father as well.’</p><p>Dany shrugged.</p><p>‘Well your father is very handsome and when I was younger I always dreamed I would marry a man like Rhaegar, case and point’ she said as she gestured to him with her hand.</p><p>‘Besides it’s a psychological issue, maester Ivan once wrote that a woman would most likely fall in love with their father figure. Likewise with a boy, they fall in love with women who most resemble their mothers’ she added pointedly.</p><p>Dane scoffed.</p><p>‘That same maester died from digesting wild berries’ he argued.</p><p>‘Doesn’t mean he isn’t right, look at Rhaenys, you’re in love with her even though she is a hybrid of the two women that raised you’ she said.</p><p>He grimaced but shook his head.</p><p>‘And what about you, you’re exactly like your mother. Wouldn’t that disprove your theory?’ he asked.</p><p>She shrugged.</p><p>‘It means you have grandmother issues as well’ she said with a cheeky smile.</p><p>This time he laughs loudly even snorting adorably.</p><p>‘As fascinating as this tangent of a discourse is, I would like to move on to more mannered subjects’ he states.</p><p>She leans in closer and snuggled under him as her lips met his.</p><p>‘Such as?’ she asks.</p><p>‘I don’t know perhaps you can tell me about you and Visenya and why she is interested in seeing her friend get legitimized’ he said.</p><p>Dany avoided his eyes, this wasn’t her secret to tell.</p><p>‘We wanted to appease the Lord Paramount, we are to live in these lands after all’ she replies naturally but she doesn’t have to look up to know Dane isn’t buying it.</p><p>‘The babe in the woods act doesn’t suit either of you. I know when Visenya is lying, I have been able to tell since she was a babe. So tell me’ he said.</p><p>Dany shuffled up before leveling her eyes at him in a challenge.</p><p>‘I will as soon as you tell me why the three of you looked like frozen deer’s caught in a snare when Rhaegar asked about Dorne’ she said.</p><p>Dane said nothing as he just held her.</p><p>‘I can’t disclose that’ he said.</p><p>‘Neither can I’ she said before she leaned in and captured his lips once more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was meant to be a short chapter about Summerhall but it became way longer than it should have.</p><p>I enjoyed showing how Rhaegar's daughters approach him differently. Visenya with the subtle sweetness and Rhaenys with the bluntness.</p><p>There will be some tension next chapter</p><p>I hope we are all staying safe and are riding out this storm.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone I hope we are all staying safe.</p>
<p>I celebrated my birthday two days ago and it was way better this year than it was last year because during my birthday last year, that episode had come out and it ruined my day. Whilst I had checked out after the Long Night, it was still upsetting when I watched it.</p>
<p>Shoutout to Kayla for helping me with this and showing me a scene from a show that I intentionally used in this chapter.</p>
<p>Anyways happy reading, this is a long one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Rhaenys</strong>
</p>
<p>She could hear the embers of the fire crackling loudly in the fireplace. The wood causing the charcoal to spark up dramatically.</p>
<p>It was the only sound that could be heard from the room and funnily enough it was the right setting for the room.</p>
<p>Her father was nursing his temples. A million reactions showing on his face but not one staying there permanently.</p>
<p>What she did was dangerous, she knew, even treacherous. Egg would certainly view it that way and she could understand why.</p>
<p>Most men never believed in the act of a man loving another man. Sure they wouldn’t be aggrieved to a woman making love to another woman in their presence or even soldiers sharing a girl with each other but in general the practice of men loving each other in that way was not something they would tolerate.</p>
<p>Worse is if their son and heir inhibited those same traits. Fathers would beat their children as a means of conversion; some would cast them out and abandon them with the worst of them committing vile acts of kinslaying. The most merciful would send them to the wall to live out their days, thinking it a mercy to leave them around the company of men.</p>
<p>But her father wasn’t most men and their family weren’t like most families.</p>
<p>‘How long have you known?’ he asked. His eyes were steely like mama Lya on a cloudy day. Only his were like hers and she could see the flames flicker in those purple irises.</p>
<p>‘Over a moon now, I found out in Dorne’ she said.</p>
<p>Her father clenched his fists as he sat back, his eyes drifting to the fire as if he were having a mental conversation with it.</p>
<p>‘Who else knows?’ he asked in a deep voice.</p>
<p>‘Dane has known the longest, mother as well. My uncles also I think, Uncle Oberyn knows and Arianne does, so I assume Doran knows as well’ she answered.</p>
<p>Father grit his teeth at that, she wasn’t sure if it was the revelation that angered him or the fact that her uncles knew before him.</p>
<p>‘Elia knows?’ he asked her and she nodded.</p>
<p>Father shook his head before he buried it in his hands, when he looked up he had a sad expression.</p>
<p>‘I always had my suspicions, Lyanna as well but I ignored them. I told myself that it was my mind that maybe my son preferred the company of men due to camaraderie’ he said before he leaned back. ‘If I had known earlier then maybe I…’</p>
<p>He stopped himself as he reclined in his chair. The flames in the fireplace sparkling in those violet eyes.</p>
<p>She knew he didn’t know what to do or how to react. He could easily ignore her relations with Dany, they had Dane as well and it would not be as damaging. Egg is a different story, he is a crown prince.</p>
<p>‘I need to go and speak with him’ he said as he began to stand up.</p>
<p>Rhaenys held her hands to stop him noting how that would be a terrible idea.</p>
<p>‘No father!’ she said. He looked at her in surprise but she ignored it and steeled herself to speak with him and make sure he registers everything she wished to say.</p>
<p>‘You don’t know how you feel about all of this and you may end up saying the wrong thing because you weren’t prepared for how you would react. You taught me that tough conversations need to happen with a clear head’ she stated.</p>
<p>Father huffed, the way Dane normally would if he were frustrated by Dany when they were arguing.</p>
<p>But in the end he sat back and relented.</p>
<p>‘Dane wanted me to keep it quiet and so does Egg but I am betraying their trust and telling you’ she said serenely.</p>
<p>Her father glared at her as if he were a lost little child.</p>
<p>‘Why? He asked. She sighed.</p>
<p>The why of it was a good question. Her answer stemmed from paranoia for her need of family preservation but there was a part of her deep down that felt differently as to why she was doing this.</p>
<p>But that part would never come to surface.</p>
<p>‘I didn’t know about Egg but I figured it out when he took Daemon Sand into his company’ she said.</p>
<p>He looked at her confused.</p>
<p>‘Into his company?’ he asked.</p>
<p>She glared at him hoping he would get there faster but her father was always sharp and he quickly understood what she meant.</p>
<p>‘Oh’ he said with some discomfort.</p>
<p>‘I will spare you all the details but it turned into a series of events that Dane and I were able to manage, at least for the time being’ she said.</p>
<p>Her father nodded, looking more and more calm the more they spoke.</p>
<p>‘Dane says that we can help him but he is saying that because he cares about Egg and he wants him to be happy, as do I’ she stated.</p>
<p>‘But…’ she adds slowly, a response her father interrupts with a snort.</p>
<p>‘You know what Lyanna says about everything that is said before the word “but”’ he states with some semblance of mirth.</p>
<p>She silently laughs.</p>
<p>‘But… I feel like we are only delaying the inevitable. Every time I think about the situation in Dorne, I always wonder what would have happened if Dane wasn’t there. Or if it happened here in the Stormlands without our family being there is a proprietary, what if Egg was caught and someone tried to leverage him to turn against us or you’ she said.</p>
<p>‘That is why I am telling you because the inevitability looms and sooner or later, a hard conversation must be had and a decision must be made’ she said before her eyes grew suggestive. ‘A decision that you will have to make.’</p>
<p>Her father gulped and seemed to know in which direction the conversation was heading to. But she spoke the words for him.</p>
<p>‘You could remove him from the line of succession; name Dane as your heir. Dane would obviously be a good king, the North and the Riverlands will support him, and Robert will do anything to please mama Lya and Ned Stark and Stannis has taken a liking to him so he will have the Stormlands as well. Your hand prefers him so that would be an easy sell for the Vale. Dorne will be ruffled but if my child is named as his heir then they will be placated’ she said.</p>
<p>Her father processed her words as if she stabbed him.</p>
<p>‘Both my sons would hate me for it. Egg has always wanted to rule and Dane isn’t interested in it’ he replied in a hoarse voice.</p>
<p>Rhae nodded.</p>
<p>‘I know’ she said.</p>
<p>‘If that’s the case then you know what you will need to say to Egg. If he wants to be the crown prince then he will know the trade off and what he has to do. Even if it means his happiness may have to be sacrificed or limited to that of his privacy’ she said with no emotion.</p>
<p>Deep down it felt as if she were pouring acid in her insides.</p>
<p>But she saw no resolution to this besides heartbreak and pain for their family and at the end of the day she was protecting Egg or so she told herself.</p>
<p>Her father shook his head.</p>
<p>‘I hate this’ he said with a grimace before a tear slipped down his face.</p>
<p>‘So do I’ she replied sadly. ‘But such is the cost of ruling.’</p>
<p>Her father briefly wiped his face, sniffling silently before standing up and kissing her on the forehead.</p>
<p>‘Where are you going?’ she asked him.</p>
<p>‘I am going to give the orders to ready a small travelling party, for my journey back to Kings Landing at the break of dawn’ he said.</p>
<p>‘So soon, you just arrived’ she stated.</p>
<p>‘I know but this is a big decision and I need to speak to your mother’ he said before twisting unsurely. ‘I don’t want to say the wrong thing.’</p>
<p>She nodded before speaking up again.</p>
<p>‘Do you want to know my opinion?’ she asked.</p>
<p>He turned back to her.</p>
<p>‘Let him be the crown prince’ she said.</p>
<p>Rhaegar smiled.</p>
<p>‘That was never in doubt sweetling, it’s his happiness I fear over’ he said. ‘I will leave instructions for Egg on how to address Robert and a royal seal for Gendry Baratheon.’</p>
<p>She nodded dutifully.</p>
<p>‘Be sure to keep watching over him’ he said.</p>
<p>And she smiled at him.</p>
<p>‘I am also leaving Connington behind as punishment for you ruining my night’ he said cheekily with a small smile.</p>
<p>She was ready to protest but he sprinted out the door laughing. She knew he wouldn’t be getting much sleep agonizing over Egg.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She took a moment for herself as she stood in the patio near the gardens, the castle truly was a wonder and one day she would become the princess of this entire keep.</p>
<p>There was movement from someone who opened the door to come sit with her. Judging by the smell of vanilla and coconut, she knew it was either Visenya or Dany. She had given Ser Victor specific instructions for her to be left alone and only Visenya would be able to charm someone into overruling an order that she specifically made.</p>
<p>‘Evening Visenya’ she greeted without looking back at Senya as she leaned on the balcony pillar.</p>
<p>‘Rhaenys’ her sister replied with a straight face whilst also looking down at the garden below and standing beside her.</p>
<p>She turned slightly to face her sister with a humorless smile.</p>
<p>‘What an entirely unwelcome surprise’ she said as an indication she was not in the least beat happy that Visenya joined her.</p>
<p>‘And what an entirely unsurprising welcome’ Visenya responded with a raise of her brow to show that she didn’t care if she wanted her there or not.</p>
<p>The urchin usually took pleasure in grating on her nerves, she always has.</p>
<p>But oddly enough she didn’t entirely mind her company. Her sister wore a pale white dress that was significantly highlighted by her silver hair and grey eyes.</p>
<p>If none were the wiser, people would assume her sister were an angel from the clouds but Rhaenys was wise and she knew her little sister was anything but.</p>
<p>‘This truly is a beautiful castle’ Visenya commented as she took in the sight of where they stood. ‘I never understood why our family married brother to sister but this castle makes Dane decidedly way more attractive in my book.’</p>
<p>Rhaenys rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>‘I see your vanity has made its presence known’ she replied. Visenya laughed dryly.</p>
<p>‘My vanity has been somewhat subdued as of late’ Senya stated. Rhaenys had no idea what she meant by that.</p>
<p>‘What do you want Visenya?’ she asked. Her whole purpose to be out here was to take a breath for herself.</p>
<p>Visenya looked around warily before facing her.</p>
<p>‘You were with father just now’ Visenya replied.</p>
<p>‘And?’ Rhaenys asked her, wondering why her question was being answered with a statement.</p>
<p>‘What did you two speak off?’ Visenya asked her.</p>
<p>She pondered the look on her sister’s face; she looked anxious but was trying very hard to appear nonchalant.</p>
<p>Rhaenys decided to humor her.</p>
<p>‘I was catching him up on what transpired in Dorne. Why?’ she asked her.</p>
<p>There was palpable relief in those grey eyes that she noticed and funny enough Visenya noticed that she had noticed.</p>
<p>‘I thought you had gone to discuss about father’s invitation to Robert Baratheon’ her sister replied. She knew Visenya was being truthful as a way to keep her from asking more questions.</p>
<p>But Rhaenys was way cleverer than that. She took Visenya’s hands as an act of intimacy but she made sure to measure her heartbeats as her fingers touched her wrist.</p>
<p>‘I agreed with your strategy because it was a good one, you need not worry’ she said with a false smile. ‘Unless for some reason your intent for wanting Robert to come here were entirely self-serving and not for the benefit of our family?’</p>
<p> Visenya gave a shrug as if that wasn’t the case but her wrists were pounding wildly as if she were a hare that was being chased through a garden by a hunting dog.</p>
<p>‘They weren’t I was just curious, you usually don’t agree with me and it felt nice for us to be on the same accord for once’ her sister replied with a sweet voice.</p>
<p>Rhaenys rolled her eyes and let go of her hand.</p>
<p>‘I can feel your heart beating through your hands so you’re obviously lying. Why the interest? It’s clearly for something selfish but what would you gain from Robert coming here? The only thing that’s happening is that your bastard friend is being legitimized and Gen…’ she stopped talking when Visenya made a face that confirmed what shockingly surprised her.</p>
<p>Visenya was smart enough to tell that she didn’t hide her reaction well and immediately tried to straighten her face but it was too late.</p>
<p>Rhaenys wanted to laugh. The oh so perfect princess was in love with a bastard. She was ready to mock her and jest on Visenya’s behalf.</p>
<p>She held her tongue though.</p>
<p>She held it because of the look Visenya was giving her. Her little sister looked worried and almost fearful. She was looking at her like Rhaenys was an enemy that knew too much. It’s almost looked like her sister was expecting Rhaenys to use this as a threat.</p>
<p>God knows Visenya was an annoying urchin but she still was her little sister and she did love her but the look Visenya gave her made it seem like she was going to tell Father everything and ruin her scheme.</p>
<p>The look wounded Rhaenys but she couldn’t entirely blame Senya for it.</p>
<p>Had she not done just that to Egg when she exposed his secret to father.</p>
<p>Rhaenys sighed knowing what she had to do.</p>
<p>‘I am in love with Daeron and Daenerys’ she said as confirmation.</p>
<p>Judging by her facial expressions whatever Visenya had expected her response to be after her line of questioning, it definitely wasn’t that.</p>
<p>‘We are to marry in the near future, all three of us’ she said. ‘Father just agreed to it, that’s what we were talking about. I wasn’t trying to ruin your plans.’</p>
<p>Visenya seemed to be processing her words her eyes darting back and forth to her in confusion. A look of realization then washed over her.</p>
<p>‘Oh’ was Visenya’s reply.</p>
<p>‘Oh indeed’ Rhaenys told her.</p>
<p>They kept silent for another moment or two.</p>
<p>‘Why would you tell me that?’ Visenya asked, her voice softer. Her grey eyes searching for something in Rhae’s face.</p>
<p>Rhaenys shrugged in pretense but her reasons were still true.</p>
<p>‘No one knows, not yet anyway. Father wants this quiet for now, it’s a powerful secret that can be used against me and someone knowing that would make me feel vulnerable. I love both Dany and Dane and I don’t want anything to ruin my plans’ she said.</p>
<p>Visenya registered her double meaning. For a girl nearing her thirteenth name day within a moon, she surely was smart.</p>
<p>‘I won’t tell anyone’ Visenya replied.</p>
<p>‘Neither will I’ she said.</p>
<p>Her little sister smiled and she hesitated before enveloping her in a hug.</p>
<p>Rhaenys held out a few seconds awkwardly before relenting and hugging her tightly.</p>
<p>‘Thank you Rhae’ Visenya said as she stepped to walk away. ‘For the record I am not in love with Gendry, I just want to do him this favor as a friend.’</p>
<p>Rhaenys gave her a look that told Visenya that she did not believe a word she had said.</p>
<p>‘Uh huh’ was her reply.</p>
<p>But nevertheless she let it be.</p>
<p>That night she had not gone out to spend the night with both Dane and Dany. Choosing to sleep alone, knowing Dane would figure out what she had done.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dane</strong>
</p>
<p>Dane woke up happier than usual. Some of it had to do with the fact that he woke up in what was to be his keep in the future.</p>
<p>Dany was also partly responsible for that happiness as well. He had spent the night making up for the moon they had been apart while he was in Dorne.</p>
<p>He was slightly disappointed that Rhaenys had not joined them but he was later thankful for it because he could barely handle Dany by herself.</p>
<p>His sister’s absence was curious though, to say the least. At first he had panicked that his father had refused their request for them to all be together but when he woke Dany for her to go to her chambers deep in the night, she came mere hours before the embers of dawn to tell him that Rhaenys had been successful.</p>
<p>Which made Dane ponder why his sister had avoided telling him the good news.</p>
<p>Dane currently sat in his solar reviewing parcels of tasks that he had to complete.</p>
<p>One of the things he was doing was familiarizing himself with his keep and Blackhaven as an extension.</p>
<p>He could immediately garner what his first course of action could be.</p>
<p>The need to nullify a presentable route from the Stormlands to the Capital without the worry of being ambushed by bandits was an obvious first step.</p>
<p>Egg interrupted his thoughts when he surprisingly came into his solar.</p>
<p>‘You’re awake early’ his statement was more of a question to his brother who wasn’t a fan of being an early riser.</p>
<p>‘It’s not by accident’ Egg stated. ‘Father woke me up.’</p>
<p>Dane peered at Egg curiously.</p>
<p>‘He did?’ he asked.</p>
<p>Egg nodded and scratched the slight silver stubble that indicated that he was in need of a shave.</p>
<p>‘Yeah I woke up and he was busy caressing my hair like he used to when we were young’ or like he does to Eli now, Dane thought.</p>
<p>‘It was incredibly strange’ Egg added before dropping papers on his desk. ‘He also left the seal for our invitation to Robert and another for legitimizing Gendry.’</p>
<p>Dane was confused.</p>
<p>‘Why did he give them to you?’ he asked.</p>
<p>Egg shrugged.</p>
<p>‘Father said he needed to go back to Kings Landing, something about clearing his head and talking to muna. He was acting strangely before he left. Hugged me tightly like I had just been diagnosed with leprosy, the greyscale kind’ Egg muttered.</p>
<p>‘Technically leprosy is an airborne bacteria, greyscale is a mutant based pathogen that causes discoloration and makes you lose nerve damage in your brain which then drives a person mad’ he corrected.</p>
<p>Egg rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>‘It’s the hour of the rooster Dane, could you not’ Egg said with a raised hand as he sat in the chair opposite him. Egg matched Dane with regards to clothing today, the both of them in a full red gambeson with a black dragon stitched to on their chests along with black boots.</p>
<p>Dane hummed as he purposefully locked the papers in his drawer.</p>
<p>‘Connington wants to meet with you later on today; I would join you but he said he wants to admonish you on certain laws that your “regime” has perpetrated’ Egg said as he used air quotes to emphasize the word regime. ‘And the fact that father left abruptly whilst only informing Rhae and I will make him extra prissy.’</p>
<p>Dane arched back in surprise.</p>
<p>‘He left Connington behind and didn’t inform anyone?’ he asked.</p>
<p>That was highly irregular.</p>
<p>Egg shrugged.</p>
<p>Dane wondered why. Why on earth father would not even say goodbye to any of them. Especially Visenya, he would never just leave her.</p>
<p>That was when it hit Dane. Egg was the last person father had seen to before he left and Rhaenys had been the last person he had spoken to. The thought filled him with dread when he put two and two together.</p>
<p>Dane immediately stood.</p>
<p>‘Where are you going?’ Egg asked him in the background as he left. He didn’t respond as he left his brother in his solar.</p>
<p>He passed both Dany and Visenya who were making their way outside to break their fast there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He only stopped when he arrived at the room he assumed she was staying in.</p>
<p>When he entered he saw Rhaenys eating a peach, with a cup of wine in her hand. Dane tried to focus more on his anger rather than the fact that his sister looked delectable as she sat back on her couch. She wore a slim purple dress that did a poor job of hiding her figure.</p>
<p>‘Took you longer than I expected’ she said with an amused smirk.</p>
<p>‘Why?’ was all he asked when he stared at her. He didn’t need to clarify his question or ease into it in any sort of way, he knew she would understand the moment he arrived.</p>
<p>She looked back at him with a shrug.</p>
<p>‘You know why’ she replied.</p>
<p>Dane shook his head.</p>
<p>‘We promised to keep his secret and you just blurted it out’ he stated.</p>
<p>Rhaenys shook her head and wagged her finger.</p>
<p>‘You promised to keep his secret, I did nothing of the sort’ she said with a nod before arching back to him. ‘No all I did was help cover up something that could potentially come back to bite us in the ass. How can you even ask me why I told father.’</p>
<p>Rhaenys was relaxed but her eyes held a challenge, she wanted to fight he could tell.</p>
<p>‘I ask why you told him because by you revealing Egg’s secret, you may have inadvertently jeopardized Egg’s claim…’ Rhaenys interrupted him with a snort.</p>
<p>She stood up and walked towards him with her hips swaying.</p>
<p>‘I didn’t jeopardize shit, I did what I did to protect Egg not hurt him. Father won’t take away his claim, even you know that’ Rhaenys stated.</p>
<p>Dane did know that but Rhaenys knew that what she did put a large asterisk on how Aegon proceeded which in his opinion was way worse than their father remaining oblivious to the truth.</p>
<p>He shook his head and looked at his sister; he would not wither or be intimidated by her glare.</p>
<p>‘I don’t know that. What I do know is that you put an hourglass filled with sand on what Egg has to do. Now father will time him with a set of expectations, like a candle and his flame will flicker out into nothing if Egg doesn’t do what needs to be done’ Dane argued.</p>
<p>He knew that she knew why he was upset and perhaps he hoped for her to show a bit of contemplation on what she had done. Even if father can accept this side of Egg, he will surely demand that Egg marry and have children of his own sooner rather than later.</p>
<p>Rhaenys didn’t consider that though and instead she shrugged yet again.</p>
<p>‘Rather a candle dies out and flickers out into nothing than a candle flickering into a sea of wildfire’ she said, her voice was now more steely. ‘Because that is what Aegon is, or at least that is what he was when we were in Dorne; what he did was reckless and I do not judge him for it but he is a crown prince and he needs oversight.’</p>
<p>Dane flexed his jaw. He knew his sister wasn’t entirely off base and Egg had been reckless and stupid. Rhaenys pounced on his momentary silence.</p>
<p>‘You know as well as I that this was the right thing to do. Don’t blame me because you were afraid to do it’ she said.</p>
<p>Dane raised his brow to his sister who was now a foot away from him.</p>
<p>‘I’m afraid?’ Dane asked as he pointed to himself. ‘Does Egg know that you told father?’</p>
<p>He saw a flicker of unease in his sister’s eyes.</p>
<p>‘I assume you want me to keep that quiet as well’ he stated when he was met with silence.</p>
<p>Rhaenys sniffed hesitantly but stood firm.</p>
<p>‘I don’t like that I went behind his back but the choice for Egg is simple, father will demand it of him. Egg will not continue to pursue these bum rushing escapades or at the very least he will keep it quiet. All he needs to do is find a lady wife’ she said simply.</p>
<p>Her condescending tone made his ire rise slightly. She spoke as if it were the only way and that he was too foolish to see otherwise.</p>
<p>‘And did you ever consider that Egg had made the realization on his own?’ he asked her.</p>
<p>She shrugged once again.</p>
<p>‘Mayhaps he did, I just made sure that someone monitors the situation when we can’t. It’s better this way, could you imagine if father had found out years from now when our family is suddenly embroiled in a scandal’ she replied. ‘I did this to protect Egg. To protect our family.’</p>
<p>The words were sincere and honestly Dane could find sense in them. As callous as her actions were, he could understand why she did it. Egg would be upset that Rhae would have told father because he was silent whenever Dany and Rhae would take each other to bed. And whilst it annoyed Dane, he understood.</p>
<p>But understanding of someone’s preconceived logic is always questionable with their hidden intent, even if said person isn’t even aware of that hidden intent.</p>
<p>But Dane was aware of it and it drove his ire because he knew Rhae way better than that and he was slightly disappointed that.</p>
<p>‘Protect our family hey’ he repeated her words. ‘And tell me did you inform father of Egg’s private matters before or after you begged him for our betrothal?’</p>
<p>His question stymied her, he could tell.</p>
<p>‘What does that have to with anything?’ she questioned him with a confused look.</p>
<p>Dane smiled.</p>
<p>‘So it was before then’ he confirmed, her question telling him all he needed to know.</p>
<p>She looked like she wanted to say something but Daeron beat her to it.</p>
<p>‘You say that you told father so that he can handle the situation and yet you just indicated that you have no faith in Egg’s ability to be king’ he pointed out. An absurdist view of what she had said but he needed her to reach the point he was trying to make.</p>
<p>That statement riled a defensiveness in his sister.</p>
<p>‘I never said that, you of all people know I believe in Egg. And in order for him to become the king we need him to be, we have to do this. That side of him has to be hidden and quelled’ she responded.</p>
<p>Dane pretended to ponder her point as he made a curious ‘Hmmm’ as a response despite knowing what he wanted to say next.</p>
<p>‘But if this side of Egg is as bad as you say it is and personally I don’t think it is, I am honestly just trying to humor you, but if you think it’s this bad then wouldn’t it be pointless. I mean father would just be wasting time right’ he paused. ‘But at least this way, father would have at least tried right and your conscious would be clear?’ he questioned.</p>
<p>Rhaenys gazed at him with apprehension.</p>
<p>‘I don’t know what point you’re trying to make but twisting my…’ he cut her off with another question of his own.</p>
<p>‘And pray-tell if Aegon gets removed then I would be next in line to be king yes?’ he asked. ‘And father would have seen you as the dutiful daughter that even with me becoming crown prince; you would still be allowed to marry me and thus become a future queen.’</p>
<p>Rhaenys gave him a look of disbelief.</p>
<p>‘I mean it might be a far-fetched assessment but I know you Rhaenys, you may not be obvious about it but I have noticed’ he said with his voice low.</p>
<p>A hurt look flashed across her face.</p>
<p>‘You think I did this for that?’ she asked him.</p>
<p>He raised his hands in supplication and tiredness.</p>
<p>‘I don’t know Rhae, you tell me. I don’t want to doubt your intentions but sometimes I wonder, I truly do’ he left the words unsaid, despite whatever argument they were having, his intention is not to wound his sister and he honestly couldn’t bear the look on her face at that moment.</p>
<p>Rhae looked to the side before facing him.</p>
<p>‘Perhaps my intentions aren’t entirely noble and mayhaps I do dream of that and yes the possibility did occur in my mind. Just as it has occurred in your mind, just as it has occurred in Dany’s’ she said as she narrowed her eyes at him.</p>
<p>‘Do you remember when the two of you started your farming initiative and those men committed those atrocities on these innocent helpless women and those women blamed the both of you, I remember that night. The way you cried and cried for father to kill them and he got most of them except that one man, they let him go because he claimed he had nothing to do with it but we all know he did. Father let him go because he drew in a lot of support from the common people. He walked free, are you telling me in that moment you didn’t wish to be a king?’ she asked him.</p>
<p>Dane clenched his hands at the memory.</p>
<p>‘Dany did, she said she wished she was queen so that she could stop men like that.’</p>
<p>Rhaenys then took a breath and looked away from him.</p>
<p>‘It did cross my mind because I am fucking human being’ she admitted and Dane felt some vindication. ‘And perhaps some small part of me considered it selfishly as I told father but I am not the only selfish one here. You forget that I know you better as well brother’</p>
<p>She turned back to look at him and Dane had seen many of Rhaenys expressions but he had never seen this one.</p>
<p>‘You try and back our brother and you claim most of it is out of loyalty and your belief in him and most of that is true. But let us not pretend that your actions aren’t also driven by a desire for you to avoid sitting on the throne, to avoid doing your duty. If my intentions are nefarious then yours are one of cowardice’ she spat.</p>
<p>Dane didn’t know how to respond and given how Rhaenys shut her lips, she regretted the words she had spoken.</p>
<p>But she held firm and Dane left her room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An hour had passed with Dane still in a foul mood from his argument with Rhaenys.</p>
<p>Connington stood shrewdly as he eyed Dane when he entered his solar and sat on his desk.</p>
<p>The man stood proudly with a pair of books in his hand. A black leather jerkin that highlighted his blazing red hair.</p>
<p>Dane had often visited the small folk in the Capital and they had a word to describe high borns.  </p>
<p>They would call them nonces with sticks shoved up their arses and Connington fit the description perfectly. He had half a mind to cancel this meeting and go about his day; he was not in the mood to deal with anyone, least of all Connington.</p>
<p>‘Your grace’ Jon greeted him in that voice that told him that he felt that Dane was undeserving of the title.</p>
<p>‘Connington’ he said curtly as he sat down in his large desk across from him. He could see that Jon was affronted by him not addressing him as a Lord and he found a certain amount of satisfaction from that.</p>
<p>‘Due to the King’s sudden absence I will be taking notes and minutes of this meeting so that his grace may be alerted to anything of note that we discuss’ Jon said as pointed to his book and his quill.</p>
<p>Dane fought back the urge to roll his eyes.</p>
<p>‘I am aware of what taking notes implies my Lord, I am not an invalid’ he replied as he narrowed his eyes at the man.</p>
<p>Jon nodded disdainfully.</p>
<p>‘I just thought you would bring your own book and other forms of your conduct, so that you have context as to what I am referring to’ Jon stated as if he were talking to a child.</p>
<p>‘Yes and I am also aware of what royal precedence means in formal meetings but this is not a formal meeting because I did not schedule it, you did. So I will not be using any book as reference, my mind will suffice’ he replied.</p>
<p>They hadn’t even started the meeting and Jon was already grating on his nerves.</p>
<p>Dane took a breath as Jon gathered himself and whatever documents he brought forth.</p>
<p>‘Your grace with your appointment as the Prince of Summerhall I felt it important to discuss your role in the Stormlands particularly with regards to the Lord Paramount’ Jon stated.</p>
<p>Dane nodded.</p>
<p>‘Usually the Lord Paramount, in this case Robert Baratheon, would be the sole ruler but as Prince you can overrule him in any and every decision he makes’ Jon continued.</p>
<p>Dane rolled his eyes once again.</p>
<p>‘Yes that’s how royal governance works Connington, what is your point?’ Dane asked him.</p>
<p>‘I wanted to know how much assertion, if any, you may have when it comes to ruling this kingdom?’ Connington asked him.</p>
<p>Dane regarded him for a second.</p>
<p>‘What business is it of yours?’ he asked.</p>
<p>Connington swirled his quill in annoyance before responding.</p>
<p>‘As Master of Laws it’s my duty to maintain the laws within the Seven Kingdoms and I am here to ensure that you will abide by the laws of letting the Lord Paramount rule his kingdom and do his duties’ Connington answered.</p>
<p>‘Yes but like you said, I am a prince and my decision outweighs his. More so the fact that the Lord Paramount’s duties are whatever my father decides and he decided to place me in this castle to overlook these lands’ Dane replied.</p>
<p>Connington glared at him before opening book and presumably writing down whatever Dane had said.</p>
<p>‘Are we done?’ he asked Jon and the man shook his flaming head.</p>
<p>‘I have more questions, your grace with regards to how you will rule’ Connington stated.</p>
<p>‘Yes and you had a right to ask as Master of Law but how I intend to conduct myself is no business of yours’ he replied sharply to Connington who glared at him once again with disdain. ‘Feel free to write that down Lord Connington.’</p>
<p>Jon to his credit did not rise to his bait and instead steadied himself.</p>
<p>‘I am not asking as Master of Laws but as a Lord who’s main residency is within the Stormlands’ Jon stated.</p>
<p>Dane had to admit that he had him there.</p>
<p>‘And what do you intend to ask?’ Dane questioned. Jon smiled this time.</p>
<p>‘In the capital you are known as more of a modern man, a boon for us living in these modern times’ Jon stated.</p>
<p>‘Yes in these modern times’ Dane responded as he lay back in his chair wondering when he would ask his question and get to the point.</p>
<p>‘As a modern man you and your mother the Queen and your aunt princess Daenerys, together the three of you introduced a new agricultural reform throughout Kings Landing’ Jon stated.</p>
<p>Said reform was one that Connington fought hard against, stating that resources shouldn’t be wasted on something so trivial. To his shame it blew up in his face.</p>
<p>‘That’s not a question’ he stated impatiently.</p>
<p>‘Do you plan on introducing your reform in the Stormlands?’ Jon asked.</p>
<p>Dane shrugged.</p>
<p>‘Perhaps, it might be a boon in these “modern times”’ he answered.</p>
<p>Jon shook his head.</p>
<p>‘Your grace I think it would be highly inadvisable to do so. Many Lords in the Stormlands do not abide by that thinking’ Jon replied.</p>
<p>‘They don’t or you don’t?’ he questioned with a raised brow.</p>
<p>A quirk of a smile formed on Jon’s lips, one that Dane wanted to slap off his face.</p>
<p>‘Does it matter; they will all latch on to the complaint regardless’ Connington answered.</p>
<p>Dane knew what he was saying, that if Jon made a little noise then he could make life difficult for Dane in the Stormlands. Lords usually wanted a reason to be upset about something.</p>
<p>‘If I didn’t know any better Jon I would think that you were threatening me’ he posited as he crossed his legs.</p>
<p>Connington shook his head but Dane did well to see how humored he was.</p>
<p>‘Never your grace, I am just expressing my concern as always. As one who serves your father, I had told him that this castle was too much of a boon and it should be given to another Lord. Not because you are unworthy but the role brings its problems and your endeavors in the past have proved problematic’ Jon stated.</p>
<p>Dane knew that deep down Connington was trying to rattle him to assuage the fact that he got the castle instead of Connington himself who felt like he deserved love from Dane’s father. But he would continue to humor him.</p>
<p>‘And what endeavors of mine have been problematic?’ he asked.</p>
<p>‘Your agricultural regime for instance’ Jon answered.</p>
<p>‘Regime?’ Dane questioned. ‘You mean a plan that we used to feed over a million people in a city that once felt overcrowded. A plan that put many people to work and decreased crime by a staggering amount, a plan that made us incredibly less reliant on the Reach and the Riverlands for grain. One that benefitted many kingdoms not collapsing by supporting the capital and leading themselves into poverty.’</p>
<p>Connington watched him.</p>
<p>‘Feel free to write that down Lord Connington’ Dane stated as he glared at the quill in Jon’s hands.</p>
<p>‘Well your grace I have a book that speaks differently. Particularly of the incident by Flea bottom, where workers under your employ were found guilty of raping and killing women?’ Connington asked him.</p>
<p>Dane was stymied by the question, it was the second time today that the incident was being brought up; he remembered the day it had happened, he was only twelve at the time. He had cried for weeks on end and blamed himself. Why Connington brought this up was only further proof that he was just here to rattle him.</p>
<p>Dane didn’t give him the satisfaction of shrinking, instead he laughed but there was no humor on his face.</p>
<p>He sighed before leaning forward.</p>
<p>‘Alright Jon you answer me this, what are you more afraid of? Is it the fact I might fail and not face consequences for it or the fact that I might succeed?’ he questioned him. Connington looked down but Dane continued.</p>
<p>‘And what is it about me that so troubles you that you would try and undermine me and bring up a very tragic incident?’ he questioned.</p>
<p>‘Your grace I am talking about specific events…’ Connington answered quickly but Dane shut him off.</p>
<p>‘Events that I had no part on, that I had no control of. Events that led to those men being hanged and their bodies placed on the wheat fields for over three moons. Events that you were there for and chastised me for and yet you bring them up again’ Dane said with a serious voice. ‘Go ahead and write that down Lord Connington.’</p>
<p>Dane leaned back and looked at Connington, who appeared to be trying to find another argument.</p>
<p>‘But you’re right Connington, how I rule the Stormlands is important even in these modern times and I made the mistake of thinking the people who serve me would be dutiful when that incident occurred, I should have made sure I knew everyone down to the bone. So I won’t make that mistake again in the Stormlands.’</p>
<p>Connington stared at him silently.</p>
<p>Dane went to his table and pulled a book.</p>
<p>‘Egg made sure to ask Lord Varys to get detailed information on all the Lords of the Stormlands and since you just mentioned yourself as one that resides from these lands, now is a better time than any for me to assess what he gathered on you’ he paged through the book. ‘Just a moment.’</p>
<p>Connington held his hands nervously at the mention of Varys</p>
<p>‘Here we are’ he said happily when he found Jon’s page with Varys detailed writing. ‘Ah Lord Jon Connington, Lord of Griffin’s Roost. Master of Laws to King Rhaegar Targaryen. Served as hand to King Aerys Targaryen. Determined age of forty name days. Unmarried and is described to have red of hair and usually resides by Rhaenys Hill’ Dane stated as he looked down at Connington.</p>
<p>Connington stared at him.</p>
<p>‘Unmarried is underlined’ Dane added as he looked up.</p>
<p>‘Jon Connington is usually found traversing the Capital and his favorite leisure is taking walks in the city, sometimes alone, sometimes not alone. Sometimes with other men’ Dane stated in a frighteningly deep voice and stared at Connington.</p>
<p>The red haired man physically gulped. Dane put the book down.</p>
<p>‘Sometimes with other men’ Dane emphasized each word slowly, his voice as deep as the narrow sea.</p>
<p>Connington was now looking down whilst clutching his quill.</p>
<p>‘I’m a modern man Connington; I believe private lives should remain private. Not everything modern is seen as good even in these modern times. Especially by Lords that you feel you can use to undermine me in your attempts to rattle me’ he said.</p>
<p>Connington finally looked up warily and his face brought a semblance of joy in what was a bad morning.</p>
<p>The red haired man only nodded.</p>
<p>‘Aren’t you going to write that down, in your little fucking book?’ Dane asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dany</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A week later</em>
</p>
<p>After spending her morning in the garden she decided to go visit her niece who stayed in her chambers for most of the time.</p>
<p>When she entered she saw Allyria brushing her hair.</p>
<p>Dany cleared her throat and the Dayne smiled at her.</p>
<p>‘Your grace’ Allyria greeted before leaving the two of them.</p>
<p>Dany took a seat on a cushion as Rhaenys studied her.</p>
<p>‘She’s very pretty’ Dany commented offhandedly remarking on the gorgeous Dayne girl.</p>
<p>Rhaenys gave her a confused look.</p>
<p>‘Allyria’ she clarified in a jesting tone. ‘I see why you like her. A bit of northern wildness covered with valyrian beauty. That is your preference is it not?’</p>
<p>Dany was playing it as a jest but there was an ounce of possessiveness that dwelled inside her.</p>
<p>Rhaenys predictably snorted.</p>
<p>‘Northern wildness covered with valyrian beauty is your preference as well if I am not mistaken’ Rhaenys countered as she turned to face her. ‘But jealousy does look good on you despite it being pointless.’</p>
<p>Dany smiled.</p>
<p>‘Is it pointless?’ she questioned.</p>
<p>Rhaenys nodded.</p>
<p>‘Well I doubt that Allyria has shoved a cucumber inside of me before eating it’ Rhaenys stated as she held her hands.</p>
<p>Dany flushed at the mention of the sordid memory of when they had attempted that.</p>
<p>‘Besides you’re one to talk, you can’t even cross your legs properly what with you defiling my brother every night’ Rhaenys stated with a raised brow.</p>
<p>Dany chuffed as she sat as a proper lady and she started feeling the sweet aches that she had from having Dane when she awoke.</p>
<p>‘First of all, you are as much to blame for me being unable to cross my legs properly and secondly you could have had him as well’ she pointed out.</p>
<p>Rhaenys shrugged as she looked into her cup.</p>
<p>‘I can’t exactly have him, Dane and I… we’re in a “fight”’ Rhaenys replied whilst putting air quotes on the last word.</p>
<p>Dany had been aware of their argument and the both of them had been avoiding each other. She hadn’t intervened because it was usually best to let them sort things out themselves; it’s what either of them would do if she had to fight with one of them.</p>
<p>But it had been almost a week and Dany found the argument to be tiresome and ridiculous.</p>
<p>‘Yes about that, I think it’s time for the both of you to call for an armistice’ she stated.</p>
<p>Her niece poured herself more wine.</p>
<p>‘It’s not that simple’ Rhaenys stated as she took a sip.</p>
<p>Dany walked over to her and took the cup away which earned her a sharp glare.</p>
<p>‘Nothing ever is with you two but I am tired of constantly having to pick whose bed I will be laying in’ she replied.</p>
<p>Rhae let out a sigh as she clenched his jaw before eyeing her.</p>
<p>‘And have you told Dane this or am I the one who has been judged as the wrongdoer to make amends?’ Rhaenys asked her.</p>
<p>Dany didn’t appreciate the accusatory tone.</p>
<p>‘I cannot judge on a matter I am not even clear on’ she argued.</p>
<p>Rhaenys nodded with a humorless smile.</p>
<p>‘And yet you’re picking his side all the same’ Rhaenys countered.</p>
<p>Dany stood in front of her face.</p>
<p>‘I haven’t picked his side, I just don’t know what’s going on’ she said, her voice softer.</p>
<p>Her eyes were imploring Rhae to tell her what was going on.</p>
<p>Rhaenys took Dany’s palms in her hand before sighing.</p>
<p>‘I need you to swear to me that you will keep this quiet. Telling father has already proved to be a controversial decision’ Rhae stated whilst looking out the window.</p>
<p>Dany nodded as Rhaenys told her everything that transpired in Dorne.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Fuck) she said in valyrian when Rhaenys was done telling her.</p>
<p>Rhaenys scrunched her eyes as a form of agreement to Dany’s sentiment.</p>
<p>(Fuck is right) Rhaenys responded in kind.</p>
<p>‘So you told Rhaegar after he accepted our betrothal?’ she asked Rhaenys.</p>
<p>Rhaenys nodded.</p>
<p>‘I did and Dane wasn’t all too happy with that’ Rhaenys said dryly.</p>
<p>Dany shifted back in her seat, her mind dwelling on Egg. How had she missed the signs?</p>
<p>She stared at her niece. A part of her understood why she had done what she did. And another part of her understood why Dane was upset with her.</p>
<p>‘I understand why you told Rhaegar but I need the two of you to make peace. The Baratheon’s will be arriving soon and we can’t be squabbling with one other.’</p>
<p>Rhaenys puffed her chest stubbornly.</p>
<p>‘Dane made some very offensive accusations about my intentions towards Egg when I was trying to protect my brother, he deserves my silence’ Rhaenys stated.</p>
<p>Her bravado was gone and there was a hurt look on her face.</p>
<p>Dany didn’t have to guess what Dane said, she knew what he likely said.</p>
<p>‘Let me guess, he asked you why you told Rhaegar and you explained to him that what happened in Dorne was too much of a close call, that it could’ve happened somewhere else and that at the end of the day your father is the best equipped to handle it?’ she questioned.</p>
<p>Rhaenys nodded.</p>
<p>‘I will tell you what I will tell him, let it go. You both love each other’ she said sternly.</p>
<p>Many people often compared her to her mother and Dany would usually deny it but in that moment even she could agree that it was Rhaella speaking and not her.</p>
<p>She left Rhaenys chambers and decided she needed to go outside for some fresh air.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She found Egg, Viserys and Visenya sitting by a stone bench under tent shade. The bench overlooked the field where the horses were grazing.</p>
<p>All of them looked as if they were ready to go riding.</p>
<p>When she arrived she saw Viserys recounting a children’s folk tale to both Egg and Visenya who were listening.</p>
<p>‘…And he huffed and he puffed but he couldn’t blow the house down because it was made of gravel. The pigs were safe and the wolf died of starvation in the winter. The end’ her brother stated with a cheery smile.</p>
<p>Egg and Senya looked at each other before doubling down on Viserys.</p>
<p>‘That’s the dumbest story I have ever heard and I endured listening to Dany complain about that stupid play where the cripple becomes a king. So I know what stupid is’ Visenya stated.</p>
<p>Dany felt herself grow irate at the thought of the play, her memory forever tainted by the last act called “The Bells” that forever ruined her love of plays due to how disastrously disrespectful it was. She washed the annoying thought away, it had been a year and she had finally moved on and not finding the need to bring it up.</p>
<p>‘She’s right Viserys, the story makes no sense. You’re telling me that these three supernatural pigs built keeps for themselves. Let’s ignore the logistics as to how these pigs would even have the knowledge or the chain links for them to be masters of architecture or them becoming stonemasons’ Egg said incredulously.</p>
<p>‘How is it even possible for them to build anything with those hooves?’ Egg questioned.</p>
<p>Visenya laughed and so did Dany as she came to sit next to Egg.</p>
<p>Viserys rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>‘It’s a children’s tale’ Viserys muttered in frustration. ‘Gods you’re worse than Dane when I told him this story.’</p>
<p>That made Dany curious.</p>
<p>‘You told Dane this story?’ Dany asked her brother.</p>
<p>He nodded as if it were a troubling memory.</p>
<p>‘It was his ninth name day and I had noticed that my nephew had a love for books so I thought let me get him a folk tale book for children and I read him the story, big mistake’ he replied.</p>
<p>Viserys saw that they wanted him to expand so he put his leg on one of the pillars and sighed.</p>
<p>‘Most children would enjoy the tale of how three pigs defeated a big bad wolf but my nephew thought it was “an allegory that indicated the stereotypical misconception of house Stark by the way they depict the big bad wolf.” Those where his exact words’ Viserys stated tiredly but Dany could see the smile building up on his face.</p>
<p>‘Why would he think that?’ Visenya asked, her curiosity probably stemming from the fact that Viserys mentioned her other family.</p>
<p>‘Apparently the fact that the wolf has enough strength to blow a house down indicates that the beast has winter and wind like abilities. And well wolves and winter seemed too deep a coincidence for Dane’ Viserys postured.</p>
<p>Dany nodded despite laughing knowing how Dane was prone to overthinking things.</p>
<p>‘All this analysis for a children’s story’ she said with a smile.</p>
<p>Viserys raised his hands in supplication.</p>
<p>‘That’s exactly what I am saying. At least Dane was an actual child unlike you two who are judging me for telling a children’s story’ he said narrowing his eyes to both Egg and Visenya who had rueful smiles</p>
<p>The sunlight highlighted their silver hair even more so.</p>
<p>‘Why were you even telling them about the three little pigs?’ Dany asked her brother.</p>
<p>Viserys shrugged.</p>
<p>‘Rumor has it that when we go to the Reach that Mace Tyrell wants to throw a tourney for us. I told these two that I want to train with a steed so that I may impress some wenches in Highgarden and Visenya called me a pig. So I countered by telling her that it’s not much of an insult considering that there are three pigs who are regarded as heroic in children’s folklore’ her brother replied.</p>
<p>Egg cleared his throat.</p>
<p>‘Actually Viserys I am the one who called you a pig because you said you wanted to take the maids of Highgarden like you would a steed’ Egg corrected with a raised brow. ‘Visenya only commented that Margaery Tyrell looks like a pig.’</p>
<p>Dany smiled at Visenya who scoffed at Egg.</p>
<p>(I didn’t say she looked like a pig. I said she has pig like features, don’t misquote you imbecile) Visenya reprimanded in Valyrian. Which to Dany was a sign that Egg was the one who was recounting the tale truthfully, Visenya usually deflected to Valyrian when she would gossip about someone else.</p>
<p>‘You’re not the only one who thinks that. I remember years ago when Mace brought her to the capital and Rhaenys kept screaming “oink oink” whenever she tried to talk to Egg’ Viserys laughed at the memory, they all did despite how mean it was.</p>
<p>‘God’s Rhaenys is such a bitch’ Visenya commented but there was no vitriol in her tone, Dany was surprised that there was a little fondness. Egg noticed that as well.</p>
<p>Not that Visenya could judge. She was just as mean as her sister; Rhaenys was just more upfront about it whereas Senya knew how to hide it.</p>
<p>‘Margaery has changed, she is an incredibly beauty now. I saw her last year and she was quite the sight’ Dany commented.</p>
<p>The two boys ignored her, with Viserys looking towards the field and Egg seemingly not interested. Egg was never interested and she should have noticed.</p>
<p>‘As fascinating as this conversation is, I would like to go racing with that beauty in the field’ Viserys stated.</p>
<p>‘I’ll join you’ Visenya said as she took her uncles arm and they walked down to the horses leaving Dany and Egg alone.</p>
<p>They sat in silence as servants came to get approval from Egg with regards to the Baratheon’s arrival with her chiming in on occasion to tell them what they needed to do.</p>
<p>‘How goes the siege of the dark haired Targaryens?’ Egg asked her.</p>
<p>Dany looked at him confused.</p>
<p>‘I haven’t been in the same room with Dane and Rhae for the past week and considering how inseparable they were in Dorne I assume that something happened’ Egg commented knowingly.</p>
<p>Dany sighed as she nodded.</p>
<p>‘Are they fighting about me?’ Egg asked her, his eyes piercing her.</p>
<p>Dany shook her head. It would have been right to tell him what had transpired but she didn’t need Egg to start overthinking things as well.</p>
<p>‘They had a spat over our coupling. Dane suggested that he have us at the same time like Aegon did with Visenya and Rhaenys. Rhae took offence at that, she thinks that Dane wants to treat us as nothing more than his pleasure wives’ she lied.</p>
<p>Egg regarded her for a moment as if processing what she was saying.</p>
<p>‘Well first of all ewww’ Egg said with a grimace and she laughed. ‘Second, your story doesn’t add up. There is no conclusive proof that Aegon took his wives at the same time.’</p>
<p>Dany’s eyes shot up when she realized her blunder.</p>
<p>‘We don’t know that for sure, histories are fickle. Some claim he took to Rhaenys bed more but how would they know. It’s not like they would let a maester anywhere near their quarters. It’s all speculation’ she said as she recovered.  </p>
<p>Egg’s gaze grew more suspicious, his brown eyes studying her.</p>
<p>‘It is all speculation but that’s not my issue with that, it’s the fact that Dane used a speculative point with regards to our family history. Dane would never do that and Rhaenys would never be angry about that, it feels like something you would be upset about not her’ he said as he assessed her.</p>
<p>Dany found herself lucky as a servant asked how many barrels of wine should be cooled off in the kitchen cells.</p>
<p> Egg answered the woman before he turned back to her.</p>
<p>‘I am sure whatever it is, they will work it out’ he said. Egg didn’t look entirely abated, his face etched with concern and some suspicion.</p>
<p>Dany just nodded.</p>
<p>‘It’s just petty drama, that’s all’ she responded.</p>
<p>His dark eyes were still assessing her as if he was searching for something but he eventually looked away.</p>
<p>‘So is everything ready for the Baratheons’ arrival tomorrow?’ she asked.</p>
<p>Egg swiveled his head as if to say yes.</p>
<p>‘It is, although I would have preferred father to be here, Robert’s dislike for him may cause issue or it may be preferable with father’s absence’ he said.</p>
<p>So much was true, Robert had always made it known that Rhaegar was the greedy man who stole his betrothed when he already had a wife.</p>
<p>‘You will handle him just fine’ she stated. Egg still looked unsure and Dany wondered if his issue was really about Robert or if it was about something else entirely. <em>Or someone else.</em></p>
<p>Egg smiled at her before placing a kiss on his forehead.</p>
<p>‘If you’ll excuse me, I need to go train with Viserys; he says his jousting has vastly improved. Tell Dane everything is fine and there is no need for him to check. I have already done an inspection’ Egg stated.</p>
<p>‘You know he will do it regardless’ she replied and they both laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She completed a few of her duties, making sure everything was in order. She wasn’t princess of Summerhall yet but she felt as if she needed to do the tasks especially with Rhaenys keeping to a different part of the castle.</p>
<p>When she was done, she had decided to seek Dane out and was disappointed to not find Rhaenys with him.</p>
<p>Dane sat on his bed reading a book.</p>
<p>‘What book are you reading?’ she asked him as she fully entered the room.</p>
<p>Dane’s purple eyes shot up from the bed with a warm smile as he stared at her.</p>
<p>‘It’s one of Visenya’s romance stories. The ones they make for lonely spinsters’ he replied.</p>
<p>‘So nothing intriguing?’ she asked in a humored tone.</p>
<p>Dane gave a sarcastic shake of the head.</p>
<p>‘On the contrary dear Dany, the two lovers in this make for a unique and interesting pairing that face many a hardship’ Dane replied with a tone that indicated he believed the exact opposite.</p>
<p>Dany smiled.</p>
<p>‘How so?’ she humored him with a smile.</p>
<p>‘She was a scholar and an author, he was illiterate’ he said dryly.</p>
<p>Dany giggled at his sarcastic tone.</p>
<p>‘And how did that turn out?’ she questioned.</p>
<p>Dane shrugged.</p>
<p>‘Rather well, apparently love conquers all obstacles’ he stated reflectively.</p>
<p>Dany was surprised he would find a positive outlook on something fictional given how critical he usually was. But true to form Dane had more to add on.</p>
<p>‘I mean the fact that he was an attractive and a wealthy high lord probably helped in overcoming all of their hardships’ he stated.</p>
<p>Dany laughed.</p>
<p>‘I’m sure it helped’ Dany stated as she took a seat on his lap. ‘So is there a reason why you are reading superficial literature?’</p>
<p>Dane sighed.</p>
<p>‘I needed to distract my mind and Egg has found it within himself to play host’ he responded.</p>
<p>She wanted to question some more on that.</p>
<p>‘He seems rather excited about our arrivals, a rather odd thing’ she said as she eyed him.</p>
<p>Dane stared at his book but she knew he wasn’t reading anything.</p>
<p>He never lied to her but it was good to finally see what his face was like if he were keeping secrets.</p>
<p>‘He is in love with Renly Baratheon’ she commented.</p>
<p>Dane’s eyes grew comically widened.</p>
<p>‘Rhae told me about Dorne and your fight. I figured out the Renly thing on my own’ she clarified after she saw his face swarming with questions.</p>
<p>Dane sighed as he threw the book down.</p>
<p>‘Of course she fucking did. She is probably going to inform grandmother next. We might as well save her the time and send out ravens throughout Westeros’ he grumbled before pointing at her. ‘This is the reason I never said anything because when someone finds out a secret, it spreads to five other people and then those people tell others and then it will no longer be a secret, it’s just gossip.’</p>
<p>She moved on to the bed where he lay.</p>
<p>She leaned into him and placed a hand on his cheek noticing he hadn’t answered her question about Renly which she took as confirmation.</p>
<p>‘I now understand why you and Rhaenys were fighting’ she said.</p>
<p>His arms stiffened as he held her waist as she sat on top of his thighs.</p>
<p>‘And let me guess you agree with what she did’ he sniffed.</p>
<p>Dany shook her head.</p>
<p>‘No I don’t but I understand why she did it. I don’t know what you two said to each other but you need to move on’ her voice was forceful.</p>
<p>Dane seemed to be pondering something else entirely.</p>
<p>‘Doesn’t it bother you that she did this to Egg; I mean I understand her logic somewhat but usually when Rhaenys does moves like this with other people, they are just toys to her but this is different because this was Aegon. Maybe I am being ridiculous and dramatic but shouldn’t family be the line where we don’t do that?’ he asked her.</p>
<p>Dany smiled at him.</p>
<p>‘Maybe but perhaps coddling someone isn’t the best strategy. My father was a mad man, some say it was because of his captivity and others say the gods decided to flip a coin. I say that he was always like that and people chose to be quiet and ignore it. Mayhaps if he had someone like Rhaenys then my father would not have become heir’ she said as she kissed his temples.</p>
<p>Dane kept quiet which was a sign that he somewhat agreed with her.</p>
<p>‘So you do agree with Rhae?’ he asked her with some playfulness.</p>
<p>‘I agree with both of you’ she uttered as she started straddling him.</p>
<p>Dane lost all his sense of focus when she started grinding on his lap.</p>
<p>‘I will make peace with her in the morning’ he said in a heavy whisper. She grinned as their lips met and they enveloped each other with a kiss. He smiled at her, with those plump lips that made him even more damn handsome.</p>
<p>Dany could feel him grow to full hardness.</p>
<p>Their kisses became more heated and Dany didn’t know when or how but their clothes were off in an instant.</p>
<p>They had been doing this the past couple of days and Dany was starting to get the hang of Dane as a lover.</p>
<p>How he would start out gently thrusting into her like she was made of glass before they got lost in their inhibitions and he started slamming into her like a possessed man.</p>
<p>Everything was going normally as their flesh melted and Dane entered her ever so slowly and started thrusting gently as their tongues wrestled one another. With Dane fondling her breasts.</p>
<p>Dany pushed him down and rode him making sure she held a firm grip by putting her hand on his chest.</p>
<p>When she had first tried this position, she felt it difficult and she got tired easily but she was now getting more adept and she knew that Dane enjoyed it when she rode him like a dragon.</p>
<p>They were in the midst of their pleasure, with her moaning loudly.</p>
<p>She yelped suddenly when she felt an extra pair of hands caress her spine from behind her while she rode Daeron.</p>
<p>Dane had stopped thrusting into her and the two of them looked behind her to see Rhaenys glancing at the both of them with a timid smile.</p>
<p>Her eyes were filled with lust as she watched them.</p>
<p>Dane and Rhae looked at each other.</p>
<p>‘We can talk on the morrow before the Baratheons arrive’ Rhaenys said as she stared at Dane.</p>
<p>Dane nodded.</p>
<p>‘On the morrow’ he said.</p>
<p>Rhaenys removed her dress before looking intently at Dany and kissing her.</p>
<p>Dane continued thrusting upwards which made Dany respond by gyrating on him. Rhaenys lips stayed locked on hers and Dany extended her hand down to her warmth and played with her.</p>
<p>Rhaenys moaned loudly as their foreheads touched.</p>
<p>The sight of the two of them must have gotten Dane more worked up because his pace grew frantic.</p>
<p>Rhaenys noticed this and leaned down in order to kiss Dane.</p>
<p>Dany thought Rhae was going to stay there but she surprised her when she moved up and put her legs over his face.</p>
<p>From there euphoria ensued with screams of pleasure being traded all around and it only stopped when Dane erupted inside her.</p>
<p>They all collapsed and fell asleep.</p>
<p>There was still an uncomfortable tension between Dane and Rhae but they ignored it in order to get some much needed rest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was an interesting chapter to write.</p>
<p>Next chapter will show Bobby B and friends and Rhaegar has a much needed talk with his queens.</p>
<p>As always thank you for reading and check out my other stories, you might like them.<br/>I'm planning on posting a fem!Jon and Male!Dany story.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello my pretties.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Rhaegar</strong>
</p>
<p>In all his years as a father, Rhaegar had always had the same advice for any would be parent.</p>
<p>Constantly expect the unexpected.</p>
<p>And that was the honest truth when it came down to it. Rhaegar had raised five children, he usually counted it as six because he would often include Dany, despite her protests that she was no different from Viserys and that she should be treated as such.</p>
<p>Nevertheless.</p>
<p>Rhaegar was a father to six children. Not even that, Rhaegar was a father to seven kingdoms. It was an overwhelming sense of responsibility. A tiring one as well, all things considered.</p>
<p>And contrary to what many would believe Rhaegar was never as perfect as a father, he doubted that anyone ever could be. He never even had a good father to base himself on. Truth be told he had learnt how to be a man by learning from Ser Barristan and not his own father King Aerys.</p>
<p>The only thing his father had taught him was what not to do when you are a king. And given how he treated others, Rhaegar never took much learning from Aerys when it came to being a parent.</p>
<p>A good thing as well because Ser Barristan had taught him one key trick into being a father.</p>
<p>It’s being steady even in the midst of a surprise because children will surprise you and it would always do you well to not show your true feelings lest you hurt them with you actually feel.</p>
<p>This was often a good trick because his children had often surprised him more times than he could count.</p>
<p>He had been mortified when he had found out that a ten year old Rhaenys had ordered that her Septa be sent to the black cells because the woman had the gall to slap her with a stick on her hand when she wasn’t paying attention during her lessons.</p>
<p>He had been embarrassed when he had mistakenly and incorrectly referenced the year of the Dance during a council meeting and Dane had looked at him like he had stabbed him in the back because of his historical anomaly.</p>
<p>He had been upset when he had realized that Visenya had tricked him into letting her have a personal stenographer to write down a memoir of what goes on in the Red Keep, a ruse that she had used in order to let the man do the work assigned for her lessons.</p>
<p>He had been prideful when Dany had learnt to ride her horse all by herself without much instruction despite her being only five name days when she was independent enough to ride alone.</p>
<p>These were all surprises that he had experienced and each time it brought a new range of emotion as he was a father who had been constantly learning and relearning.</p>
<p>And even now as he sat in the small council room looking at his youngest boy be coddled by Lya. He had been surprised that his son would cause so much havoc that his mother had decided to come back with him to Kings Landing.</p>
<p>Though Rhaegar would admit that it was a pleasant surprise.</p>
<p>Unlike the one he had experienced at Summerhall, a surprise that even as an experienced father, caught him completely off guard.</p>
<p>He had tried to ignore it on his trek back to the Capital. He had tried to wipe it out of his mind but he found no joy or solace in it. In ignoring the truth that had been thrown in front of him.</p>
<p>He had briefly spoken with Barristan when the man had arrived with his mother and his son.</p>
<p>The man had no idea as well. Had no way to tell him what the right course would be to handle this. Because that is what Rhaegar truly needed, an easy course.</p>
<p>A part of Rhaegar wondered what his father would do but then he shuddered at the cruel actions the Mad King would have taken on his innocent boy.</p>
<p>Egg was his boy.</p>
<p>His kind and sweet boy. When his marriage with Elia had become so tenuous because of his father’s involvement, his son had been born and brought back the spark of happiness in his life. Strengthening the love that was on a loose string ready to snap with the constant torture of being in the Red Keep at the time.</p>
<p>Egg had done that for his marriage and he loved the boy more and more for it.</p>
<p>Now a big test had come, one that challenged everything.</p>
<p>‘They say wyverns were four legged hybrids’ Tommen commented in the far end of the room bringing him out of his thoughts.</p>
<p>Eli who sat in his mother’s lap looked at the book that lay on the table in deep contemplation. Lyanna had been babying him a lot ever since his son had arrived back in the keep. Dane and Visenya’s departure from the castle had ruffled her more than she expected and now more than ever she was relishing having a child she could coddle. Elia was much the same with Egg and Rhae having left as well.</p>
<p>Both Tommen and Trystane had sniggered at his ten year old boy but it was folly for Trystane when he had been picked up by Elia who sat him down on her lap as well, on the opposite side of Tommen who was no stranger to being babied by Cersei.</p>
<p>Trystane didn’t complain about it though, the boy had accepted Elia as a mother with open arms, given how his mother died when the boy was not yet old enough to understand what death was.</p>
<p>‘Wyverns are myths of Sothoryos. We are talking about dragons, please be serious’ Eli stated with a frown.</p>
<p>His reprimand would have been more biting but it was undercut by the fact that Lya kept putting her fingers within his silver hair and she nuzzled him as if he were still a babe.</p>
<p>‘Yes but it does say the wyverns were similar to dragons and they had a dance ritual to wake them’ Tommen replied curtly, Rhaegar could see the golden boy didn’t appreciate his son’s tone at all. Not that Eli cared or noticed. It was interesting to see that there was still some of that Lannister pride to be found in a sweet gentle boy like Tommen</p>
<p>Trystane leaned forward in Elia’s lap as he looked at his friends. ‘Mayhaps it can work to wake them.’</p>
<p>Eli nodded with such a serious gaze that Rhaegar had to bite down his laughter.</p>
<p>‘Mayhaps’ his son said.</p>
<p>Tommen cleared his throat.</p>
<p>‘It should also be noted that it says that the Wyverns caused havoc throughout the villages and burned them to ashes’ Tommen pointed out.</p>
<p>Eli didn’t seem to care.</p>
<p>‘Then we shall cry havoc and let slip the hogs of war’ his son replied as he looked at Tommen.</p>
<p>Lyanna who had been quiet suddenly cleared her throat.</p>
<p>‘It’s “dogs of war” sweetling’ she corrected as she nudged her forehead onto the back of his skull.</p>
<p>Eli wasn’t a fan of being corrected in front of his friends and he sighed in frustration.</p>
<p>‘Whatever farm animal of war, muna. Gods you’re worse than Dane and he is not even here’ Eli grumbled.</p>
<p>Lyanna frowned at him with the purse of her lips but she was still looking at her son fondly.</p>
<p> ‘Why the sudden interest in dragons?’ Elia asked Eli who had leaned back into his mother.</p>
<p>Eli stared at both Tommen and Trystane with a warning look for them to stay silent on the matter, an action that made Rhaegar curious.</p>
<p>‘They found dra…’ Trystane didn’t finish his sentence given the book that flew right at his face.</p>
<p>‘Elaerys!’ Lyanna said sternly as she held back their son who was glaring at Trystane with fire in his eyes. His grey pupils set ablaze at whatever Trystane was going to say.</p>
<p>Rhaegar had been curious as well when his little boy had asked for books on dragon lore but he surmised it to be youthful curiosity. When he was a young boy he had also been excited to learn of his Valyrian ancestry.</p>
<p>‘Forgive me muna, my hand slipped. It does that sometimes even when it’s not supposed to be slipping at all because it knows better than that and knows when to act accordingly’ Eli’s apology was entirely pointed at Trystane who flushed under his gaze.</p>
<p>For some reason Rhaegar felt a sense of pride seeing his boy being able to inspire fear in someone who was almost a year his senior just with a look on his face. Though Rhaegar wondered how much credit he should take because his stare was so similar to the one Lyanna would have whenever she was upset.</p>
<p>‘Boys why don’t you go, there is something I want to discuss with my queens’ he said.</p>
<p>Tommen stood immediately and left. Trystane gave Elia a kiss on the cheek and followed his golden friend.</p>
<p>Eli hesitated and looked at him intently and Rhaegar stifled a smile before he nodded at him to make his exit.</p>
<p>It had been game they played when Rhaegar told him that most knights are dismissed that way.</p>
<p>‘I wonder what they’re hiding’ Elia commented with a smile.</p>
<p>‘I also wonder as well. It must be something big given the fact that our son saw Rhaella getting ploughed by Bonifer on their balcony’ Lya added as she looked at Elia.</p>
<p>‘WHAT!?’ Rhaegar all but shouted.</p>
<p>‘Calm down Rhaegar, our son caught them on the balcony and the only reason he admitted it to me was because I fished it out of him, which means whatever he is truly keeping as a secret must be incredibly serious.’</p>
<p>Rhaegar took a deep breath, now was not the time to be getting flustered. He had known about his mother’s true love for Bonifer for quite some time. Though he did wonder why his son was able to see her cavort with another man.</p>
<p>Elia and Lya noticed that he had gone quiet and gave him looks of concern.</p>
<p>‘Whatever business my mother has with Ser Bonifer, it’s her business alone. I am not going to get backhanded for questioning her and involving myself in matters that don’t concern me’ he said.</p>
<p>His wives chuckled, they often found it amusing how much sway his mother had over him.</p>
<p>‘There is something else that I wanted to discuss with the two of you, particularly you Elia’ he said hesitantly.</p>
<p>Elia and Lya stood up to go and sit closer to him. Side by side as they had always been.</p>
<p>‘Does this have something to do with why you suddenly left Summerhall on the eve of Visenya’s name day and returned back here and have locked yourself away in thought?’ Elia asked.</p>
<p>Rhaegar let out a pent up sigh.</p>
<p>‘It is. On the night of my arrival at Summerhall, Rhaenys had asked for my approval to marry both Dane and Dany’ he said.</p>
<p>Both Lya and Elia nodded as if this was old news.</p>
<p>‘We always knew about the three of them. Why did you refuse her?’ Lya questioned him. There was almost a defensiveness in her tone that suggested Rhaegar might have refused their children and that she was ready to attack him for it.</p>
<p>It was amusing considering that Lyanna wasn’t entirely for that union. Lyanna had been sensible yes but she was still a northerner and marrying your own sibling was something that wasn’t the norm there or anywhere in Westeros for that matter, let alone her precious boy having two wives.</p>
<p>Rhaegar shook his head to indicate that he didn’t.</p>
<p>‘The exact opposite, in fact I told her she has my full support and that I only require her to be patient so that the naysayers may be quelled before they protest their union’ he answered.</p>
<p>Lyanna nodded but Elia stared at him quizzically.</p>
<p>‘I feel that Rhaenys would be smart enough to piece that out on her own’ Elia stated.</p>
<p>‘She was and she even had a plan as to how she planned on going about their betrothal. It’s rather clever’ he remarked.</p>
<p>Elia smiled.</p>
<p>‘So what is the issue?’ she asked.</p>
<p>‘Well Rhaenys told me that whilst they were in Dorne. Aegon had found himself a lover, one that had caught the eye of not only Rhaenys but also Arianne and your brothers’ he said as he looked at Elia intently.</p>
<p>Rhaegar could tell the moment she had figured out that she knew that he knew as she dropped her head and rubbed her fingers together, a nervous tick that she always had.</p>
<p>Lyanna stared at the both of them with curiosity and confusion.</p>
<p>‘Varys had said something about that to us weeks ago but you dismissed it Elia. I thought it had been strange then and you’re acting stranger now. Surely Egg sowing his oats isn’t against the principles of your precious Seven’ Lyanna remarked with a laugh.</p>
<p>Her laugh withered out when she saw that no one in the room was laughing with her.</p>
<p>She was picking up on the silent mental conversation that both Elia and Rhaegar were having as they both stared down each other.</p>
<p>‘It is, considering that said oats were sowed in Oberyn Martell’s squire’ he said.</p>
<p>‘Squire? Wouldn’t that mean…’</p>
<p>A look of confusion was plainly written on Lyanna’s face, a look that would have been comical any other time if what they were dealing with wasn’t as deftly serious as the situation they had at hand.</p>
<p>It took a few moments before it dawned on Lyanna as her grey eyes widened and she stared at Elia to confirm if it was true.</p>
<p>Elia did not look at her, instead her gaze was firmly planted on Rhaegar.</p>
<p>‘It can’t be true. Our son…’ Lya muttered.</p>
<p>‘It is true’ Rhaegar said as he sat back in his chair. He gripped Lyanna’s hand tightly before looking sharply at Elia.</p>
<p>‘Apparently you have known for quite some time. You didn’t think this was information that both Lyanna and I wanted to know?’ he asked her.</p>
<p>Elia scowled at him in offense.</p>
<p>‘And what good would you knowing this truth do?’ she asked him back with some bite.</p>
<p>Rhaegar cooled himself, remembering why he was here. He had felt helpless and Elia was always good at handling things of this magnitude.</p>
<p>Lyanna knew how to view things with a big picture in mind.</p>
<p>‘I always had my suspicions but even then they were slight. All those years ago when we went to see Summerhall and he had cried because you had allowed Renly to visit Storms End for a moon’ Lya stated.</p>
<p>The signs were there but at the same time, the signs weren’t there. They weren’t there if you didn’t want to look.</p>
<p>Rhaegar had been upset that he didn’t know. Had he known sooner then maybe, perhaps he could have…</p>
<p>He didn’t know what he would have done.</p>
<p>Was this something that could be assuaged or removed.</p>
<p>If Connington were to be judged then that was definitely not the case.</p>
<p>He hated that it had come to this, he hated that this was happening to Aegon, a boy who shouldn’t have to be dealing with such an issue.</p>
<p>A part of him wondered if he hated what Aegon was. It was a loaded question.</p>
<p>As a King and a father in Westeros, his answer should be yes.</p>
<p>But he could never hate Egg. Egg was a special boy who he loved.</p>
<p>‘What are you going to do?’ Elia asked him.</p>
<p>Another loaded question.</p>
<p>Rhaegar shrugged.</p>
<p>‘I was hoping the two of you would tell me’ he said.</p>
<p>Lyanna who had been silent looked at the both of them.</p>
<p>‘Does anything have to be done?’ she asked the both of them.</p>
<p>‘If what Rhaenys told me about Dorne is true then I think something should most definitely be done’ he said.</p>
<p>‘And what did he do in Dorne?’ Lyanna asked him.</p>
<p>Elia answered for him, knowing he didn’t have all the facts.</p>
<p>‘From what Varys heard from his little birds, apparently a bastard serving under Arianne had been attending Egg’s bed on a nightly basis. Rhaenys caught wind of it and they had an argument, one of the servants at the castle had heard them arguing but Varys was unsure of that source. He suspected it to be true because that servant was found dead not moments after informing him’ Elia answered.</p>
<p>‘Oberyn?’ he asked her.</p>
<p>Elia shook her head.</p>
<p>‘Oberyn would try persuasion first before resulting to murder. No this was swift, so it had to have been Doran, though it might not have been him. On all accounts, Arianne is her father’s daughter and it might have been her’ she answered.</p>
<p>Rhaegar looked at her warily.</p>
<p>‘Or it might have been Rhaenys’ he thought. His daughter had a canny sharp mind of ruthless perseverance. At times it reminded him of his father when he was a promising king. Way before he succumbed to his madness.</p>
<p>‘With regards to Egg perhaps we could go to Rhaella and ask her how she feels’ Elia suggested.</p>
<p>Rhaegar shook his head.</p>
<p>‘She won’t be for this and you know it will crush Egg if his grandmother acts cold to him’ he said.</p>
<p>Though Rhaegar wondered if his mother already knew, it feels like something she would already know.</p>
<p>‘What if we give Egg an ultimatum’ Lyanna suggested.</p>
<p>That had been his solution, Rhaenys had suggested it as well.</p>
<p>‘We tell him that if he pulls a stunt of this nature then he doesn’t get to be crown prince. The choice is simple’ Lyanna states.</p>
<p>She had tried to sound reassured and measured but Rhaegar knew that it would be hard to say it to his face, to a boy who was kind and graceful in nature.</p>
<p>‘I suppose that is our only foot forward. I would still like to talk to him’ he said.</p>
<p>‘We all will. We shall ask your grandmother to rule when we head to the Reach. I hear Lord Mace plans to throw a tourney’ Elia replied.</p>
<p>Rhaegar huffed as he wondered how he would speak to Egg. A thought then dawned on him, one that pestered him on his entire ride back to the Capital.</p>
<p>‘How did you figure it out?’ Rhaegar asked.</p>
<p>He would understand how Dane would be able to figure it out given his son’s hyper fixation on little things. But he wanted to know how Elia saw what he missed.</p>
<p>‘I know my boy and I had my suspicions. I think we should also start considering who else knows about him’ she said. ‘Dane informed me that they once visited a brothel with Viserys and Egg had requested something to his taste.’</p>
<p>‘So Baelish knows’ Rhaegar stated, knowing the services his brother frequented when he was in Kings Landing.</p>
<p>‘We can handle Baelish, especially now that we found a charge that we can levy against him’ Elia replied.</p>
<p>Lyanna grimaced, her face washed with disgust.</p>
<p>‘Apparently Robert requested girls with the liking of our queen here for his trip to Summerhall’ Elia clarified.</p>
<p>Rhaegar clenched his fists.</p>
<p>‘I shouldn’t have left then’ he muttered.</p>
<p>‘Egg will be able to handle it and it will prove why he should be crown prince’ Lya said, her disgust forgotten and her faith in Aegon coming forward.</p>
<p>‘We have some more news’ Elia said and Rhaegar turned to her.</p>
<p>‘Is it good or bad?’ he asked with a sigh</p>
<p>‘Part of it is good and the other is up to you to decide’ his wife responded.</p>
<p>‘Bad news first then’ he said.</p>
<p>Elia looked at Lya.</p>
<p>‘Pycelle gave us a name. Connington, apparently your old friend is so in love with you that he only wanted you to wed the perfect bride’ Lya stated.</p>
<p>‘And he thought Cersei was so perfect that he would poison Elia?’ he asked.</p>
<p>‘We don’t know how true the words of Pycelle are but I wouldn’t put it past Connington to believe that he was doing this to help you, how many times has Connington moaned that we have too much power over you. Unrequited love can be nasty, as evidenced by Robert’s actions with Baelish’ Lyanna replied.</p>
<p>Rhaegar was just tired now. If Connington of all people wasn’t loyal to him.</p>
<p>‘And the good news?’ he questioned.</p>
<p>‘Lady Elena, granddaughter of the formerly Lord Roger Reyne has safely landed on Dragonstone and is being put through her lessons as we speak’ Elia answered.</p>
<p>That got a full smile from Rhaegar after a long and hard week; he finally had some good news.</p>
<p>‘And now the rains weep o’er his halls’ was his response</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Egg</strong>
</p>
<p>‘You seem different’ Renly commented as he assessed him with that curious gaze of his. Shireen, who had initially joined them and marveled at the books that Egg had borrowed from his brother, had suddenly left to go see his collection.</p>
<p>Egg just gave him a bashful smile. He didn’t want to seem bashful at all but Renly knew how to bring out this side of him.</p>
<p>‘Perhaps it’s the Dornish sun; I found that it did wonders for my skin. You should go there for a visit’ Egg commented.</p>
<p>Renly let out a small laugh, one that affected Egg more than it should have.</p>
<p>‘My prince you may not be as overtly Dornish as your sister or your mother but you do still share the same pigmentation. If I were to go to Dorne I would baste like a pig’ Renly stated in amusement before eyeing him again.</p>
<p>‘But when I said you seem different I meant in terms of your stature, you somehow look taller, if that’s even possible. You finally had a lover didn’t you?’ Renly’s assessment had come to its conclusion and Egg despite all his best attempts to school his face; he knew he had failed to hide the truth.</p>
<p>Renly let out a good natured laugh.</p>
<p>‘You finally sowed your wild oats with a maiden, I’m happy for you. A handsome man like you should not be wasting such beauty on things like celibacy’ Renly stated profoundly as he poured himself more wine.</p>
<p>Egg just smiled at him chastely as he sat in the guest wing looking outside the window. He tried to hide the twinge of disappointment that he felt at Renly not being in the least jealous about him taking another lover.</p>
<p>But Egg had to be fair.</p>
<p>Renly didn’t know and Egg had not told him how he felt.</p>
<p>Egg had wanted to tell him on many occasions since his arrival but many things had stopped him.</p>
<p>For starters Renly was a Baratheon, a house that had tried to start a rebellion against his family. The wounds of that rebellion were evident when Robert and his entourage had arrived days ago.</p>
<p>The first greeting they had with the Baratheon Lord had been tense especially when Robert looked upon Dane and Visenya.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘If the Gods had been just then you would have had blue eyes’ Robert said as he pointed at Dane before looking at Visenya. ‘And you would have had black hair.’</em>
</p>
<p>Robert had been slightly jesting and they all laughed uncomfortably but Egg knew the man had also been serious. It was rather humorous to him that Robert would see Dane as someone that should have been his son, especially given the fact that his own son Robyn had been standing next to him when he uttered the words to Dane. And also for the fact that Dane was the most like their father out of all of them. Throughout their interaction Egg could even tell that Robert had picked up on the similarities that likened Dane to his father and it definitely bothered the man.</p>
<p>Although surprisingly, Egg was somewhat shocked when he saw Robert arrive. Whenever people spoke of the man that had tried to wage a war against their father. They described this big brute, a strong black bearded warrior.</p>
<p>Robert wasn’t any of that; he was big, that Egg could attest to.</p>
<p>A fat drunk. Egg had heard the stories of how the Lord of the Stormlands was a boozing whoremonger who constantly threw tourneys and held feasts daily, to the point that he drove the kingdom into debt. A debt that their father stepped in to clear and thankfully they had Lord Stannis to keep everyone and everything in check after that.</p>
<p>Egg found it hard to reconcile the man that he had seen fight against the Greyjoys when he was but a boy, with this man.</p>
<p>It gave him some joy to know that Robert wasn’t really a threat, not on this state at least. And given how often the man drank, Egg knew that Robert would not see over ten years of his life.</p>
<p>But a threat he might not be, a fool he is. And fools can be puppets of an even more dangerous man.</p>
<p>Perhaps that is why he had not told Renly.</p>
<p>Though Egg knew that was half the truth. The other half was fear.</p>
<p>A fear that had kept him from seeking out Renly in the days they had arrived. That along with patience.</p>
<p>‘I want to apologize’ Renly said softly whilst bringing Egg out of his thoughts.</p>
<p>Egg stared at him.</p>
<p>‘Whatever for?’ he asked.</p>
<p>Renly gave him a wavering smile.</p>
<p>‘That night…with Loras’ Renly said hesitantly. Egg clenched his fist in anger at the mention of that memory he had wiped away. ‘I didn’t mean for it to… for you to…’</p>
<p>Renly couldn’t find the words but Egg didn’t want him to.</p>
<p>‘It’s quite alright. It’s in the past’ Egg stated reassuringly.</p>
<p>Renly studied him for a few seconds before nodding happily.</p>
<p>‘Well then on to more mannered subjects’ Renly spoke in that cheery tone of his that Egg enjoyed so much. ‘For starters you can tell me everything about Dorne.’</p>
<p>Egg smiled as they chatted aimlessly whilst avoiding the topic of Daemon. He relished how easy it was to talk to Renly. There was never any pretense needed.</p>
<p>‘So it’s off to the Reach with you after this?’ Renly asked.</p>
<p>Egg nodded.</p>
<p>‘Probably in a week or two. We have only been in the Stormlands for no more than three weeks, one kingdom should get at least a moon even if it is a land we are all familiar with’ Egg commented.</p>
<p>‘You plan on spending at least a moon in each kingdom?’ Renly asked in surprise.</p>
<p>It wasn’t the norm and it certainly wouldn’t be the case with kingdoms like the Westerlands or the Riverlands.</p>
<p>‘Not in most cases but I wanted to squeeze my time however long I can. As soon as this tour is done I will have to take my place in Dragonstone’ Egg replied.</p>
<p>Renly stared at him curiously as if he didn’t understand why that was such an issue.</p>
<p>‘Is that a bad thing?’ Renly asked.</p>
<p>Egg sighed.</p>
<p>‘It’s the implications of it all. Being its lord means I need to find a wife and even If I find a wife, I will need to produce an heir, not to mention I don’t want to fuck up, this is my first real test on that island’ he answered.</p>
<p>It’s a thought that lay heavy with him. He would have to bed a woman he didn’t love and the thought didn’t seem right with him.</p>
<p>‘In terms of legality, Daeron is your heir is he not?’ Renly questioned.</p>
<p>Egg nodded.</p>
<p>‘Dane is my heir but he is also my father’s heir after me and it’s no secret that certain people would prefer him to be the crown prince over me and people find the littlest things to complain about and cause a chasm’ he stated.</p>
<p>He held no bitterness in his tone but Egg was also not foolish or adverse to believe that certain people didn’t have a problem with him. Or at the very least that people wouldn’t want to look for a problem in order to cause chaos.</p>
<p>‘Well much can’t be done about that until you find a wife but with regards to Dragonstone perhaps I can help’ Renly offered.</p>
<p>Egg looked at Renly in surprise, wondering if he had heard him correctly.</p>
<p>‘You would help me on Dragonstone?’ Egg asked him.</p>
<p>Renly nodded.</p>
<p>‘I don’t think you need it. If you of all people can’t manage that land then I doubt anyone can but I will join you as an advisor’ Renly stated with a smile. ‘If you would have me of course.’</p>
<p>Egg had to control his face, he didn’t want to show how much this meant to him or how happy it made him that Renly would join him.</p>
<p>‘You would do that for me?’ he asked once again.</p>
<p>Renly shrugged.</p>
<p>‘Yes, there is no higher honor than being a prospective courtier for a future king besides Lysa was pleading with my brother to send me to the wall after she found out about my late night “activities”. My brother ignored her but I would rather make myself of use elsewhere and build my influence’ Renly replied.</p>
<p>Egg just smiled.</p>
<p>‘Thank you Renly’ he stated.</p>
<p>Renly just nodded this time.</p>
<p>‘Now all that is left is for you to pick a bride’ Renly stated.</p>
<p>Egg rolled his eyes as he leaned back and thought of the ladies of Highgarden and wondered who would be pliable enough to be content in a loveless marriage, completely missing the sadness in Renly’s voice as he made the suggestion.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Gendry</strong>
</p>
<p>Gendry would admit that he missed the forge, things were easier when he worked there.</p>
<p>Now his duty had been following Stannis around and learning how to be a fancy lord. Not that he begrudged Stannis; he actually didn’t mind his uncle and thought him to be a decent man.</p>
<p>Uncle Stannis had actually been more of a father to him than the fat oaf who was currently walking side by side with Viserys as they recounted tales of the best whores they had experienced. Ever since their arrival it had seemed that the royal who would be the most by his father’s side would be the King’s brother as they often drank and jested with one another before they entertained whores in Prince Viserys chambers.</p>
<p>The two made for strange bedfellows but it seemed his father was most content with Viserys.</p>
<p>Gendry would admit that he felt a bit put out that the now former prince of Dragonstone could get on easily his father. His father who till this day couldn’t say his name properly.</p>
<p>It shouldn’t have affected him at all but his father wasn’t the only one to be enchanted by the Targaryens. His uncle had held a certain fondness for Prince Daeron with both Davos and his Uncle Stannis leading the hunt as they chatted aimlessly.</p>
<p>His Uncle Renly and cousin Shireen had decided to stay behind with the crown prince as they trekked through the veld of Summerhall. A suggestion made by his father stating that he wanted to kill something and clear his head.</p>
<p>Gendry did not wish to come; he wanted to remain in the castle so that he may chat with Princess Visenya.</p>
<p>He had missed both her and Myrcella. Even though he was always given sharp looks by others as to why a bastard boy was doing in the company of two girls who had the blood of the four most powerful houses in all of Westeros.</p>
<p>But he did not care and neither did they. At first he assumed Visenya was doing it to be provocative but he soon learnt that the girl genuinely did enjoy his companionship. Myrcella had been hesitant and Gendry was certain that mostly had to do with her mother. Cersei had always looked down on him but Gendry didn’t entirely mind because Cersei did it because she thought he was too far beneath her, and if Senya is to be believed then it’s a thought that Cersei shared about almost everyone.</p>
<p>It was preferable from the loathing he would get from his stepmother who had often given him accusing glares. But he did not let it ruin his days here at the awe-inspiring castle that was Summerhall.</p>
<p>He was glad to spend time with Visenya.</p>
<p>Everything that she did was perfect. How she talked, how she walked, how she looked, how she smelled.</p>
<p>Gendry was not fool enough to believe that he could ever manage to wed or bed a princess. He would be lucky if a spinster even looked his way.</p>
<p>But there was always that thawing hope he would get whenever he spoke to her.</p>
<p>Gendry knew he was in love with her. He had been in love with her ever since he met her three years ago.</p>
<p>How she had stood up to Joffery for him.</p>
<p>He loved her and his heart was hers even if he knew it was a one sided fantasy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hours later after Prince Daeron had called off their hunt when Gendry’s father had almost had a close call with a boar, they all returned back to the castle for dinner.</p>
<p>His father had whined but Stannis had urged him on to get some rest and sober up as they sat for their dinner.</p>
<p>This was probably the first official dinner they had with the whole royal family.</p>
<p>In the days they had arrived there had been one feast and private dinners, whether it be his father and his uncles with the princess. Or the princesses with Lady Baratheon.</p>
<p>Today it was a dinner with all the royal family and all the Baratheons.</p>
<p>Gendry had been surprised with his invitation and he had even been more shocked when he was given a seat next to princess Daenerys.</p>
<p>Prince Aegon sat at the head of the table with his brother prince Daeron by his side. Prince Viserys sat adjacent from Prince Daeron.</p>
<p>Daenerys and Rhaenys followed after.</p>
<p>He sat opposite Visenya, at first he assumed this was her doing but she was purposefully avoiding his face which made him curious to the whole thing.</p>
<p>To the far end the rest of his family filled out the table with his father sitting at the opposite end as he nursed his cups.</p>
<p>Gendry was thankful Davos was here, the man was friendly with the royal family and he seemed to be pushing the conversation forward what with his humble sass and friendly smirks.</p>
<p>It also helped considering the looks Lady Lysa Baratheon was giving him.</p>
<p>When he had arrived at the hall, she had almost sent him away saying that a bastard’s presence would be an insult to the royal family but she was quickly proven wrong when Stannis not only informed her that he was not only invited but that he was also requested to take a seat close to the royals.</p>
<p>Lysa had been fuming as she held her son in a smothering fashion that would surely strangle his little brother. Gendry almost felt sorry for his little brother but the boy was such a shit that his empathy could only go so far.</p>
<p>Lady Baratheon had been trying to direct Visenya’s attention towards the boy of ten name days but she had damaged any potential prospects of marriage when she bared her breast publicly for him to feed on when the boy stated he was hungry.</p>
<p>The sight of horror on all the Targaryens faces as they all simultaneously and blankly stared at Lysa and Robyn during that moment had made Gendry want to burst out laughing.</p>
<p>It was short to say that Gendry loved how disgusted Visenya had looked and he knew that she would never be interested in such a boy.</p>
<p>
  <em>“She would never be interested in you either” his mind told him.</em>
</p>
<p>‘So Princess Visenya I hear that you are celebrating your thirteenth name day on the morrow. Do you have any expectations of a gift?’ Renly asked her with a charming smile.</p>
<p>Visenya leaned back in her chair with a smile as she leveled her gaze curiously at her family.</p>
<p>‘I’m a simple girl Lord Renly. Diamonds will suffice’ Visenya said jestingly.</p>
<p>Everyone in Gendry’s family laughed, even his father was chuckling but Gendry knew Visenya and he knew she was partly serious and given how the royal family laughed politely, they knew she was partly serious as well.</p>
<p>Davos who had been grinning cheerfully as he put down his cup looked at him mirthfully as if he noticed something.</p>
<p>‘And what would you prefer your grace, diamonds or gold?’ Davos asked.</p>
<p>Visenya raised her brow as if in thought as a beautiful smile that shattered Gendry, slowly braced her face.</p>
<p>‘Yes’ was her response much to the joy of Ser Davos.</p>
<p>The conversation flowed smoothly after that with everyone chatting.</p>
<p>His father made the occasional pass at the servants who would pour him more wine; an action that made everyone uncomfortable given the vicious glares Lady Lysa was sending towards the servants who were not even at fault.</p>
<p>‘Prince Daeron, this castle is magnificent. I knew House Targaryen had coffers from their boon in ruling but I didn’t realize how rich you lot were, it’s a little insulting’ Davos mocked well naturedly.</p>
<p>Daeron gave him one of his small smiles and nodded but it was Viserys who responded.</p>
<p>‘It can be insulting Ser Davos when you assess how rich we are but what’s the point in having “fuck you money” if you never take the opportunity to say fuck you’ Viserys said as he raised his glass.</p>
<p>Gendry had laughed at that and he hadn’t realized how loud his laugh had been because evidently it was pretty loud.</p>
<p>People were staring at him and he immediately felt as if he wanted to shrink within himself.</p>
<p>‘Gendry’ he heard from the head of the table.</p>
<p>Aegon was looking at him with a humored smile, his silver hair combed back perfectly and his doe eyes assessing him.</p>
<p>‘Your grace’ he responded to the crown prince.</p>
<p>‘Your Lord Robert Baratheon’s son? Bastard son?’ Aegon asked.</p>
<p>The room was now quiet as Gendry gulped.</p>
<p>‘Indeed your grace’ he responded.</p>
<p>He desperately turned to Visenya who kept her face plain, with no emotion showing.</p>
<p>‘Lady Lysa thought it was an insult to invite you to feast with us because you are a bastard. Do you agree with her?’ the crown prince questioned.</p>
<p>Gendry felt like a hare in a snare.</p>
<p>‘I am grateful to feast in your company my prince’ was all he could say. He did not know what the right answer was.</p>
<p>Aegon looked towards Lysa who had been smiling at this sudden interrogation. Gendry’s father had looked somewhat bored at the sudden silence.</p>
<p>‘Nonetheless, Lady Lysa made some fair points; this dinner was meant be between us and those who have the Baratheon title, that’s why your brother Edric wasn’t invited’ Aegon stated.</p>
<p>Nervous looks were traded between Stannis and Davos. Robert stared down at Aegon and Lysa was smiling so widely that her face would hurt when she woke on the morrow.</p>
<p>‘I understand your grace’ he said as he prepared to leave.</p>
<p>Gendry was surprised when he saw Daenerys fling something at Aegon who was stifling his laugh.</p>
<p>‘Tis a good thing you share the title now, Lord Baratheon’ Aegon said as he looked at him.</p>
<p>At first Gendry thought he had speaking to his uncle or his father but given the smile on Visenya’s face he knew that the statement was directed at him.</p>
<p>Aegon pulled out a scroll.</p>
<p>‘Ravens have been sent out throughout the Stormlands. Gendry if you would come forward’ Aegon stated as he stood up.</p>
<p>Gendry felt as if he were shaking.</p>
<p>This couldn’t be happening. The look of horror on Lysa’s face told him that it definitely was.</p>
<p>‘On your knees’ Aegon ordered.</p>
<p>‘In this hand I hold a royal seal signed by my father and it decrees that you are here now recognized as Lord Gendry Baratheon, son of Robert Baratheon. Whose titles are subject to the change on the behest of Lord Robert’s will. Do you accept this lordship and do you honor our crown?’ Aegon asked.</p>
<p>Gendry had been stunned but a quick kick from Viserys told him that he needed to respond.</p>
<p>‘I do’ he muttered.</p>
<p>‘Then arise <em>my lord’</em> Aegon said with a smile.</p>
<p>Gendry did his best to fight back his tears, it would do no good for a boy of fifteen name days to cry like a babe when he had just been honored with a title he had wished for ever since Davos recognized him and brought him in front of Stannis.</p>
<p>He stood up and Daeron offered him a cup of wine with a small smile.</p>
<p>‘To Lord Gendry Baratheon’ Aegon raised his cup and everyone followed with their toast, everyone besides Lysa. Something that Egg had noticed.</p>
<p>‘Lady Lysa do you raise your cup to Lord Gendry?’ Aegon asked her.</p>
<p>Lysa looked like she wanted to spew vitriol at the both of them but she bit her tongue when she saw the sharp look his father was giving her.</p>
<p>‘To Lord Gendry’ she said with gritted teeth and timidly raised her cup.</p>
<p>Aegon smiled.</p>
<p>‘Now say it without crying’ he heard Rhaenys mutter before she snorted and pretended to cough to hide her laughter.</p>
<p>Gendry was in a daze when he sat down but one face pulled him out of his daze.</p>
<p>Her smile was as brilliant as ever, she was probably the most beautiful thing that Gendry had ever seen.</p>
<p>She had done this for him, he knew.</p>
<p>His heart shattered at that thought.</p>
<p>They stared at each other with smiles on their faces and only stopped when he heard his father shouting joyously. Gendry snapped his attention away from Visenya but he had noticed Rhaenys glare of amusement as she looked at him.</p>
<p>As if she knew exactly what he was thinking.</p>
<p>He had never been more terrified of anyone than he was of her.</p>
<p>His father laughed triumphantly.</p>
<p>‘MY SON! Lord Henry Baratheon’ his father said with a hearty chortle.</p>
<p>‘It’s Gendry’ Renly corrected.</p>
<p>‘That’s what I said’ his father said with a wave of his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all dined on a fine course meal before Robert requested that Viserys and him abscond.</p>
<p>Dinner was finished and Gendry wanted nothing more than to thank Visenya but she had been whisked away to do something or the other.</p>
<p>He hung around a few moments before deciding to go and see her but alas when he arrived she had still not returned.</p>
<p>He decided to wait for her near the decadent royal chambers .</p>
<p>‘Gendry’ a voice said.</p>
<p>Gendry turned to see Allyria.</p>
<p>She was a beautiful girl with black wavy hair, white olive skin and purple eyes.</p>
<p>‘Or is it Lord Baratheon now?’ she asked him with a drunk smile.</p>
<p>Gendry politely smiled back.</p>
<p>‘What brings you to the royal quarters. Are you here to join Prince Viserys and Robert?’ she asked as she stumbled and sat next to him.</p>
<p>A bit too close for his liking.</p>
<p>‘No I am waiting on Princess Visenya’ he said.</p>
<p>The girl nodded blankly and Gendry could see that she was uproariously drunk.</p>
<p>‘Well the princess is not yet here, I am though and I know for certain that Princess Rhaenys barely uses her chamber’ she said suggestively.</p>
<p>Gendry looked at her in shock.</p>
<p>‘I am honored my lady, your beauty is truly breathtaking but I can’t’ he said.</p>
<p>Allyria gave him a look of surprise.</p>
<p>‘I know I am a maiden but I am still Dornish and I have learnt things. It would be special to be with such a comely man and your father said it’s what my father used to do so why not, if I am to be condemned by his past mayhaps I may revel in this’ she said in a depressed voice as she leaned forward.</p>
<p>Gendry shook his head and held her hands away from him.</p>
<p>Someone cleared their throat and he looked up to see Visenya with a scowl on her face.</p>
<p>Gendry was ready to explain but there was a loud bang coming from inside Viserys chambers and shill screaming from women.</p>
<p>Gendry along with the guards assigned on duty barged in.</p>
<p>When they entered they saw three women on the floor.</p>
<p>The women were whores and all three of them had black hair and grey eyes as they shivered in the corner. Furniture lay everywhere.</p>
<p>Viserys had his sword raised and Robert held a steel axe in one hand.</p>
<p>Both of them were inexplicably drunk and had looks of fury.</p>
<p>Gendry could see that the royal Kingsguard were ready to take Robert’s life but Gendry had been around enough pubs to know when men were acting drunk and stupid.</p>
<p>He immediately lunged and stood in between the two of them with his hands raised despite protests for him to come back from both Visenya and Allyria, who had seemed to sober up at the sight.</p>
<p>‘WHAT ARE YOU DOING?’ he asked in a shout. Not caring that he was talking to a prince and his liege lord as he assessed the both of them as if they were stupid children.</p>
<p>‘This dragonspawn looks down on me and speaks of affairs he knows nothing about!’ his father fumed.</p>
<p>Viserys nodded angrily as he waved his blade.</p>
<p>‘That is true!’ Viserys responded with a snarl.</p>
<p>‘He has no respect for House Baratheon’ his father moaned.</p>
<p>‘That is also true’ Viserys grunted his blade edging closer to Robert and Gendry now stood central of the two of them.</p>
<p>‘Hold on, hold on’ Gendry stated. ‘What is this about?’</p>
<p>Viserys looked beyond enraged.</p>
<p>‘You bring these whores here and disrespect your Queen and my brother then proceed to call us dragonspawn’ Viserys snarled.</p>
<p>Robert grimaced but he didn’t back down.</p>
<p>‘I disrespected no one. It’s not a crime to have a preference. If anyone is disrespectful, it’s you dragonspawn. Your brother stole the love of my life and you raise your blade to me for this. You truly are the mad king’s son’ Robert responded.</p>
<p>Out of everything it appeared as if that angered Viserys the most.</p>
<p>‘I dare you to call me dragonspawn. Call me the mad king’s son again. I fucking dare you!’ this time Viserys sounded more pained.</p>
<p>Gendry knew that the man would skewer him within seconds given how close he was.</p>
<p>‘Viserys you’re drunk. The both of you are. It’s just a misunderstanding’ Gendry stated.</p>
<p>His words had sunk in to his father who slightly blinked back and lowered his axe.</p>
<p>Gendry had finally noticed that there was now a large presence of guards in the room. Prince Daeron and Aegon along with Princess Daenerys had arrived with concerned looks on their faces.</p>
<p>He must have been doing an admirable job if all of them didn’t find the need to cut in and intervene.</p>
<p>‘It’s no misunderstanding. He thinks I am like Aerys, you all do!’ there were genuine tears in Viserys eyes.</p>
<p>Some shuffling was heard from the back and he saw Daenerys come forward.</p>
<p>(Brother relax, come and let us go elsewhere and talk) Daenerys said something in Valyrian. Gendry couldn’t understand but it appeared as if hearing his sister’s voice softened him a bit.</p>
<p>A look of shame crossed Viserys face as he dropped his sword. He walked towards Daenerys who took his hand and they left his chambers.</p>
<p>‘You see why it’s a stupid idea to mount weapons on a wall’ Daenerys muttered on her way out.</p>
<p>Aegon gave an order for the whores to be led out.</p>
<p>Daeron looked at each of the women walk out before scowling and turning his face to his father.</p>
<p>The look on the prince’s face was the most frightening look he had ever seen. Almost as frightening as the glare Rhaenys had given him earlier.</p>
<p>The prince walked to his father before a fist collided with his father’s face.</p>
<p>His father clutched his face but he didn’t retaliate.</p>
<p>Daeron turned and then walked out.</p>
<p>Aegon looked towards Robert and him.</p>
<p>‘I think my brother summed up our feelings with regards to your actions of bringing those women in here’ Aegon said.</p>
<p>To his surprise his father nodded.</p>
<p>‘We’re not in the mood for bloodshed Robert but this disrespect cannot be tolerated. My brother is a prince in your kingdom and as a former potential rebel lord this was time to make peace’ Aegon said with a sigh before stilling himself.</p>
<p>‘But I know drunken actions when I see them’ Aegon said before turning to him. ‘Take him to his chambers and make sure he sobers up on the morrow, I expect an apology.’</p>
<p>With that the prince left.</p>
<p>Visenya and Allyria stood by the doorway.</p>
<p>Visenya shot Gendry a look before glancing at Allyria and making her exit.</p>
<p>Gendry rushed for her and even grabbed her hand.</p>
<p>‘Senya?’ Gendry said.</p>
<p>‘I am tired Gendry. Take your father to bed and spend time with Lady Allyria. You’re both legitimized bastards after all’ she spat as she walked away.</p>
<p>Allyria who was standing on the side watched them both with apprehension but a look in her eyes dawned with recognition.</p>
<p>She scurried off leaving him with his father and a few guards. His father had been watching him intently but Gendry ignored the haze as he helped him up.</p>
<p>His father was extremely heavy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he had finally gotten his father in his bed. Robert had grunted.</p>
<p>‘Look at me a fat sod who can’t even handle his cups properly. I remember when I was your age Hendrick’ Robert commented.</p>
<p>‘It’s Gendry’ he corrected.</p>
<p>‘That’s what I said boy’ his father said with a shrug as he hiccupped.</p>
<p>‘I remember when I was your age, I could drink a whole barrel and still attend court at the Eyrie’ his father stated fondly. ‘Gods I was strong!’</p>
<p>Gendry only nodded.</p>
<p>‘What happened to you?’ Gendry asked his father.</p>
<p>He didn’t know where his surge of confidence came from but this had been a truly dramatic night and so he just blurted it out.</p>
<p>His father knew what he was asking and he didn’t need to clarify. He didn’t need to specify that he was asking why he turned out this way as a whoring drunk.</p>
<p>Robert gave him a tired look, he didn’t appear as a mighty stag. More like a sad child.</p>
<p>‘I don’t know’ his father said silently, as silent as he had ever heard his father’s voice. ‘Perhaps this is how I always was. One day I was a boy and the next I was the Lord of Storms End. I was a frightened little shit. That’s until I went to the Vale, you see most boys are raised around primpy Lords, Lord Arryn raised me around soldiers. So all I learnt was fighting and women and till this day that’s all I knew.’</p>
<p>His father burped before taking a sip of water.</p>
<p>‘I was in over my head and I knew that one day I would have to rule over people, people I would have to lead. I would have to marry a lady like Lysa. A lady who would hate me for not being able to be a true Lord. The pressure was overwhelming and my only respite was the simple pleasures I could have.’</p>
<p>He had never seen his father looked sad before but a brief smile washed over his lips</p>
<p>‘I had a moment of respite when I met Lyanna. She had been different, Gods she was different. I remember when we were betrothed and she rode to me on her horse in her breeches when we were first introduced. The way her father had raged at her. Lyanna didn’t care, she smirked in his face and looked at me as if I were nothing but a boy. From that moment I knew she had stolen my heart’ Robert said with a smile.</p>
<p>The sadness then returned to his face.</p>
<p>‘The Gods were cruel because despite her having my heart. Her heart had been taken by someone else’ he said with gritted teeth. ‘I always wondered what would have happened if I had killed Rhaegar, sometimes I even dream of it, I dream that she would have returned to me but then reality sets in and even if I were to kill him, it would break her and I don’t want to break her because I see her and I love her. I see the way she looks at that silver haired cunt. I see her children who have so much of Rhaegar that it hurts. I could never have that life, the life of being a perfect lord with the woman he loves and all I have are simple pleasures.’</p>
<p>They remained silent with Gendry not knowing what to say.</p>
<p>‘I always wondered if you truly were my son. You do look like me but you’re more like my mother than you are like me. I didn’t truly see myself within you till two hours ago when you stared at her’ his father said knowingly.</p>
<p>Gendry flustered and tried to deny it but his father laughed.</p>
<p>‘Don’t lie to me boy. I know love when I see it. That girl has your heart like her mother had mine’ Robert stated.</p>
<p>He looked down before he nodded lamely.</p>
<p>His father pat him on the back and it took all of Gendry’s strength to not fall on the floor.</p>
<p>Robert assessed him before nodding quietly.</p>
<p>‘I wasn’t lucky enough to get Lyanna but you have a chance. I saw the way she looked at you as well when she left’ Robert stated.</p>
<p>Gendry laughed.</p>
<p>‘You mean with anger?’ he questioned.</p>
<p>‘You should go and talk to her. I never talked to Lya and maybe if I had. Maybe Visenya would be your sister and perhaps a boy who would have been my son, wouldn’t have punched me in the face’ Robert said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>He stared at him for a second before standing up to take his leave.</p>
<p>Before he left, his father called out to him.</p>
<p>‘I will apologize to the dragonspawn tomorrow, to give you a fighting chance boy. Don’t let me down’ Robert said.</p>
<p>‘Thank you’ was all he said.</p>
<p>‘Now go show them what a true Baratheon is like. Lord Grenly’ Robert roared.</p>
<p>Gendry was ready to correct him but he let it be and just muttered ‘close enough.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning he stood outside her chambers and Gendry noticed how the guard had doubled around the royal premises.</p>
<p>When Visenya came out she had a look of surprise.</p>
<p>‘You shouldn’t be here’ she said. ‘Especially after your father knowingly insulted my mother with his actions. My brothers could have his head for that. No one will cry for him.’</p>
<p>Gendry nodded but he could tell the girl was curious as to the items he held in his hand.</p>
<p>‘I understand and my father is planning to apologize profusely’ he said.</p>
<p>He watched her grey eyes assess him suspiciously but she beckoned him to enter her room as she signaled to the guards that everything was alright. She was dressed in all white with a red sash lining her shoulder and given her hair, she looked like an angel.</p>
<p>‘I also wanted to clear some things up. Yesterday there was a misunderstanding, Lady Allyria had been roaming around your sister’s chamber, I understand she is her lady in waiting and well basically she was um she was way in her cups. My father had approached her earlier and said some shit about her father and it got her upset that she turned to the wine, at least from what I saw. I had no part in whatever she was going on about’ he explained.</p>
<p>He hadn’t realized that he hadn’t taken a breath until he was done talking.</p>
<p>Visenya peered at him before smiling softly.</p>
<p>(You’re an imbecile but at least you’re cute) she said in Valyrian.</p>
<p>Gendry couldn’t understand but given how she smiled at him, he knew that it didn’t really matter.</p>
<p>‘I know you had something to do with me getting legitimized and words can never truly express how grateful I am’ he said.</p>
<p>Visenya nodded gracefully as she looked down at her feet.</p>
<p>‘Diamonds will suffice’ she said.</p>
<p>Gendry chuckled and berated himself silently at how much of a boy he sounded when he laughed.</p>
<p>‘Well I maybe a Lord but I don’t have much to my name yet but I did make you this and I got you this as well’ he said.</p>
<p>Visenya took the black bow and arrow along with the leather and cotton blend that formed the quiver that held the arrows.</p>
<p>Her eyes widened.</p>
<p>‘This is Myrish lace’ she said as she studied the quiver.</p>
<p>‘I know you’re bad with the sword’ he said with a smile.</p>
<p>‘I’m better than you’ she said.</p>
<p>Gendry snorted, he would usually defend himself by telling her that he only needed a hammer and he never touched a blade at all unless he needed to forge one but now it mattered not.</p>
<p>‘I found this to be more appropriate given that you aren’t a fan of swordplay all that much’ he said.</p>
<p>She kept staring at the gift and Gendry didn’t know if she hated it or not.</p>
<p>‘I mean it’s fine if you don’t like it. It was Davos idea’ he muttered feeling worried that she may not in fact like it.</p>
<p>‘I love it’ she responded with a smile.</p>
<p>‘Davos had nothing to do with it’ he quickly corrected.</p>
<p>She grinned as she hugged him tightly before grabbing the other item in his hand.</p>
<p>‘This was my backup gift. In case you hated this one. It’s a folk tale of a princess who kisses a toad that turns into a prince’ he said with a shrug.</p>
<p>Visenya let out a “hmmm” as she assessed the book.</p>
<p>‘Sounds erotic’ she said as she assessed the cover of the book in which he only laughed.</p>
<p>She put the book down and there was a brief moment where the two of them stared at each other. Their eyes locked in a lost conversation of a lost tongue that existed somewhere West of Westeros in the unknown parts of Planetos.</p>
<p>Gendry steeled himself and took a step closer to her, he was taller than her. A boy of fifteen name days and her a girl of thirteen.</p>
<p>He looked into her grey eyes before leaning in as their lips met.</p>
<p>He was tentative but there was a great semblance of joy when he she kissed him back.</p>
<p>The kiss was chaste and it would have continued but there was someone who barged into the room.</p>
<p>‘…Senya we need to go to the hall, Robert the fat bitch boy Baratheon apparently wants to apolo…’ whatever princess Daenerys had wanted to say had stopped as she assessed the two of them.</p>
<p>They both must have looked frightened because Dany grinned at them both with amusement.</p>
<p>‘Your grace’ he stuttered in greeting to Daenerys.</p>
<p>He then turned to Visenya who looked as regal as ever.</p>
<p>‘I thank you for the name day gift my lord’ she said formally.</p>
<p>Gendry nodded lamely.</p>
<p>‘Princess’ he said as he bowed his head and exited. When he arrived at his chambers he pumped his fists in the air as he celebrated, not being mindful of the Lady with red hair and blue eyes who was eyeing him as her next target.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Visenya</strong>
</p>
<p>Robert’s apology was actually more interesting than she would have imagined with the man on his knees.</p>
<p>Dane looked as if he didn’t want to accept it as he clenched his fist in anger. Visenya understood why but she was in a far better mood thanks to recent events that occurred during the morn, events that Dany was incessantly teasing about.</p>
<p>Robert had finished his apology and luckily for him, Aegon had been the one who was calm for decorum’s sake.</p>
<p>In all honesty, Visenya would have wanted them to take this opportunity to relieve Robert of his head. It would mean less contenders for Gendry should he want to be Lord of Storms End.</p>
<p>He hadn’t said as much or even hinted to wanting it and knowing that daft fool, he probably had zero ambitions with regards to his future.</p>
<p>A personality that would help him seem harmless to people like Stannis. Though Visenya will have to make sure she did something about Lysa.</p>
<p>
  <em>He had kissed her.</em>
</p>
<p>It had taken her by surprise. He was always meek and never bold enough to attempt such an action.</p>
<p>Visenya’s instinct was to turn him down.</p>
<p>How many times had Joffery tried to pull the same stunt only to be met with a backhand.</p>
<p>She let Gendry do it though.</p>
<p>Visenya would not fool herself though and delude herself into thinking thoughts that would backfire in the end.</p>
<p>Right now she was helping her friend Gendry. Like she would Myrcella.</p>
<p>But Gendry was more to her, even that she couldn’t deny. And she would protect him with all her being.</p>
<p>At least it was the justification she was telling herself as she stood in front of Allyria who was breaking her fast.</p>
<p>Allyria was beautiful and she was almost the same age as Aegon.</p>
<p>The girl smiled at her and Visenya faked one back.</p>
<p>‘Morning Princess’ Allyria said.</p>
<p>‘Morning Allyria, how did you fare in your sleep?’ she asked the older girl.</p>
<p>Allyria shrugged.</p>
<p>‘Was not entirely pleasant, the wine from last night has been tormenting me and yourself?’ Allyria asked courteously.</p>
<p>‘I’ve had better’ she said curtly.</p>
<p>Allyria had no response to that as Visenya studied her.</p>
<p>For some reason Visenya assessed the girl’s figure and immediately grew angry.</p>
<p>She wondered if Gendry would have been tempted and the thought made her blood boil.</p>
<p> ‘I can leave you to…’ Allyria offered.</p>
<p>Visenya waved her off.</p>
<p>‘None of that Lady Dayne or should I call you Lady Sand’ she asked in a high pitched sweet voice.</p>
<p>She could see that Allyria was confused because her tone was sweet but the words she said weren’t.</p>
<p>‘That is what Dornish bastards are called yes?’ she asked.</p>
<p>Allyria shifted uncomfortably as she looked around the room, possibly searching for Rhaenys.</p>
<p>‘Gendry told me about your tiff last night and everything to do with you and my dearly departed uncle Brandon. Don’t worry no one around here cares, you’re family all the same. Whether you’re a Dayne or a Stark or a Sand’ she said</p>
<p>Allyria nodded unsurely.</p>
<p>‘About Lord Gendry I hadn’t realized…’ Visenya cut her off, knowing her insinuation.</p>
<p>‘Gendry is one of my closest friends. I am the reason that he is a Lord, so you know how powerful I can be and you know the lengths I am willing to go to protect him’ her voice was firm.</p>
<p>Allyria said nothing.</p>
<p>‘And you are family. We are Starks after all. My mother always told me that the Lone Wolf dies but the pack survives. I always questioned why the Lone Wolf had to die and how she actually died, she always told me that’s just the way of things’ she said.</p>
<p>‘It got me thinking quite a lot. Mayhaps the pack did it, perhaps the pack saw that the Lone Wolf overstepped and tried to take something that didn’t belong to her and ended up paying the price for it’ she said, sounding more like Daenerys than she did herself.</p>
<p>Allyria stared at her for a moment with a blank expression.</p>
<p>‘My mother always said that wolves can be delicate creatures until they aren’t’ Allyria replied stiffly.</p>
<p>Visenya nodded.</p>
<p>‘Until they aren’t’ she repeated.</p>
<p>She decided to calm herself slightly.</p>
<p>‘You’re family Allyria, so I will let this slide and if you do need to talk then don’t hesitate but I hope we both understand each other’ she said.</p>
<p>‘Gendry Baratheon is off limits. I understand.’</p>
<p>Visenya gave her a genuine smile as she twirled her cousin’s raven hair.</p>
<p>‘Good, just as long as we’re both in agreement. I would hate for you to become a lone wolf when you just joined our pack’ she said snidely as she played with a curl in Allyria’s hair.</p>
<p>Allyria said nothing to that as she excused herself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she was gone a throat cleared from behind her and she saw Dane watching her intently, his eyes telling her that he overhead their chat.</p>
<p>‘It’s rude to eavesdrop on conversations especially in a kitchen pantry’ she remarked casually.</p>
<p>Dane studied her before snorting.</p>
<p>‘It’s my castle, is it not?’ he said crisply.</p>
<p>She crossed her legs and leaned back whilst rolling her eyes.</p>
<p>‘Still upset about Robert’ she said in assessment of his mood.</p>
<p>Dane sat next to her in contemplative silence.</p>
<p>‘So you did all of this because you fancy that boy?’ Dane asked.</p>
<p>Visenya didn’t respond.</p>
<p>‘Seven hells’ Dane muttered before switching to Valyrian.</p>
<p>(What is with this fucking family and Baratheons).</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter we will be in the Reach.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Egg</strong>
</p>
<p>Aegon smiled proudly at the fact that he managed to bounce the pebble five times in the pond before it fell in the water. His father had managed to only bounce it three times. Visenya was worse, she couldn’t even manage one bounce as each stone she threw would land straight in the water.</p>
<p>She had left them alone after Egg had laughed in her face, though father had indicated that he wanted them to speak alone. Visenya had only joined them to practice her archery in secrecy just like Viserys had been practicing his jousting in secrecy.</p>
<p>They were on the crossroads to the Reach with Highgarden on the horizon.</p>
<p>Father, mother, mama Lya and Eli had arrived before them, in fact they were waiting for them.</p>
<p>Muna had stated that they wanted to make one royal procession before entering the Reach, a show of power.</p>
<p>He knew that his mother was lying but he couldn’t figure out why.</p>
<p>It was only when father beckoned him to a nearby river to talk did he start feeling his nerves fray.</p>
<p>The moment they reached the edge of the river with their Kingsguard a safe distance from them, the both of them admired the beauty of the Reach.</p>
<p>The land had greenery that was shadowed beautifully by the sun and lands ripe for harvest.</p>
<p>When he was a boy, his maester taught him that it was more usual for a commoner in the Reach to pick up a spade instead of a sword. It made sense to him considering they discarded the Gardeners from this land, they literally had the name “gardener” in their title.</p>
<p>‘The first time I ever came to the Reach, I was but a boy of about five name days’ father said wistfully before pointing to the water stream. ‘My father brought me out here  to see the land and what it had to offer. Though it was a ruse, you see I had a phobia of swimming at that age and your grandfather didn’t appreciate a dragon having a weakness. At first he asked me nicely until he didn’t and when I refused for the fourth time out of fear of drowning, he took me on a boat and picked me up and held me in his arms and he tossed me right over there’</p>
<p>Father’s voice was deep as he indicated where the middle of the stream was. A very deep current of water were a small child would easily drown.</p>
<p>‘This was when I still recognized my father as a sane man mind you and not the one plagued by the demons of Duskendale but even on that day there were signs’ father stated in a breathless and mortified tone. ‘My mother wasn’t happy at what my father had just done and had rushed to scream at him whilst I was thrashing wildly in the water, screaming for someone to help me. Do you know what your grandfather did when your grandmother confronted him?’ Father asked him.</p>
<p>‘He struck her?’ Egg guessed, from everything he had heard of his grandfather, he assumed that was something he would have done.</p>
<p>Father shook his head.</p>
<p>‘No, Tywin was his hand at the time and he would have reprimanded him for doing it in front of so many people. And back then your grandfather still cared about what people thought of him. So he made a joke of it and inferred to the guards and the people around that my mother couldn’t swim as well and he picked her up and threw her in the water as well. Everyone laughed and thought it was humorous but my mother didn’t laugh, instead she rushed towards me to see if I was safe.’</p>
<p>Father continued walking down the path of the shore and Egg followed.</p>
<p>‘I think that was one of the first moments I knew that something wasn’t right with my father in the head. Whenever they speak of him, of Aerys the Mad King, there are always two sides but both are always wrong. The Northmen say he was evil because of his blood and the Gods flipped a coin or some nonsense or the other. The men in the Crownlands say the events of Duskendale made him snap and lose his mind’ he paused as he sighed. ‘I however disagree with all of them, I think those are lazy excuses to either further vilify or vindicate a man that was always evil.’</p>
<p>Father then turned to look at him, his gaze was serious.</p>
<p>‘Because that’s what my father was. He was an evil man because evil men exist in this world. And I ask you this, what do you think he would have done with you, if he had found out your secret?’ father asked him.</p>
<p>Egg stared at him in shock, it felt as if the water had still because father knew. He didn’t know how father found out. Father’s gaze was unreadable, there was no anger or disgust but there was nothing endearing either. Egg decided to play dumb, not knowing what action he should take.</p>
<p>‘What do you mean?’ he asked father.</p>
<p>Father looked down briefly as he put on his leather gloves, the same way Dane would whenever the conversation made him uncomfortable.</p>
<p>‘What we’re not going to do Egg, is pretend. The babe in the woods act only works if you’re a babe. You are a grown man… scratch that, you’re more than that. You’re a crown prince’  the reprimand was harsher now and Egg winced at the bite in his tone.</p>
<p>He gulped but stood squarely, he was one of the few people that matched his father in height.</p>
<p>‘How did you find out?’ he asked as he bit the inside of his cheek.</p>
<p>‘It doesn’t matter how I found out, what matters is the decision you’re going to make now’ father stated as he stared at him with piercing gaze, his purple eyes were alight.</p>
<p>‘There are evil men in this world my boy, evil men  that would do anything and everything to find a weakness in our family. They would even try to create one on our behalf. So what I am about to say to you is not to chide you or to shame you or berate you for who you are and what you feel. It’s to tell you that you need to make a decision on who and what you’re going to be’ father said with a calm air of authority.</p>
<p>‘You could willingly rescind your claim, I have three heirs so it won’t be as much of a problem. I would find you a keep, a glorious keep with servants that could help your every whim. You won’t have that much of a presence in court anymore but you would get to live your life as freely as you want it, with whomever you want. I would not judge you for it and you would still be a part of the family BUT you could never be crown prince and you would have to deal with the whispers that would accompany that path. Whispers that you chose a path as bum rusher instead of a king.’</p>
<p>It had been an option that Egg always considered. How many times had he often seen the role of crown prince as a burden. How he could run off with Renly to Essos and live out the rest of their days.</p>
<p>But he couldn’t, Egg was to be a future King and as freeing as father’s offer sounded, he cared about his title more.</p>
<p>‘I don’t want that’ Egg replied.</p>
<p>Father nodded as if he knew that would be his answer.</p>
<p>‘Then you shall keep your role as is but I want to make something perfectly clear. What happened in Dorne will never happen again, I have given you a choice but if I hear any scandal from you then not only will your title be gone but your name as well. So take time on your tour to think this through’ father’s voice was measured and cool.</p>
<p>Egg just nodded lamely, not really knowing how to act.</p>
<p>Father assessed him once more before pulling him in for hug.</p>
<p>‘I hate that it has to be this way but life is about choices.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he had returned to their party that was nearing Highgarden, he marched up to her carriage.</p>
<p>Allyria was there and the two were conversing as they waited for their ride start once again.</p>
<p>The Dayne greeted him politely when she noticed him and Egg smiled at her despite his anger at that very moment.</p>
<p>‘Lady Allyria, if you could excuse us, I need to have a moment alone with my sister’ he said.</p>
<p>Rhae stood up and followed him out the carriage as they went to a clearing where ears could not be eavesdrop on their conversation. Egg had to keep himself together to not lash out immediately.</p>
<p>When they had reached a quiet spot with their guards at a safe distance, Egg released a sigh. Rhae was assessing him with a glare.</p>
<p>‘I see you and father finally returned from your wanderings on the fields of the Reach, I will admit the place is beautiful, if not for the sickening view of the greenery’ Rhae said to break the silence.</p>
<p>Egg held his temper at bay.</p>
<p>‘What were you and father discussing?’ she asked in a nonchalant tone that riled up his anger.</p>
<p>She spoke as if she didn’t already know.</p>
<p>‘You have some nerve you know that right. You know what you did’ he spat.</p>
<p>Rhaenys wasn’t intimidated in fact she smiled.</p>
<p>‘I don’t but enlighten me. What horrible accusation have you conspired to levy against me?’ she asked.</p>
<p>Egg knew that his aggression towards her, however righteous and well earnt it may be, would not be the way. Rhaenys thrived in such situations.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath and stared at his elder sister.</p>
<p>‘Father, Visenya and I took a walk around the stream. When Visenya left us, I realized it was a ruse for father to make a demand out of me. He knew about Dorne and what happened. I know Dane would never tell him. Mother would have spoken to me first if she had any intention of doing it. You and Dane were fighting in the Stormlands and well with you being you, it was just a matter of figuring out that you did it’ he said.</p>
<p>Rhaenys lifted her brow in defiance.</p>
<p>‘I did. What of it?’ she asked with a passive reaction.</p>
<p>Egg clenched his teeth at her audacity.</p>
<p>‘You had no right to do that, I trusted you…’ his condemnation of her was cut short by her when she shook her head.</p>
<p>‘No you didn’t. You trusted no one, I found out because you were reckless’ she replied as she pointed a finger on his chest.</p>
<p>He nodded his head demurely.</p>
<p>‘And you took it upon yourself to inform father, the minute that he arrives at Summerhall’ he said, he would not hide his disappointment from her.</p>
<p>‘Yes I informed him to help you, to help all of us because that’s what family does. I mean why else would I try and assist my own flesh and blood when I can see that their mistakes could cost them in the long run’ she replied in  patronizing fashion.</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes because he knew she would respond that way.</p>
<p>‘Spare me your righteous indignation and your attempts to assuage yourself lest you become even more of a hypocrite than you already are. How many times have you visited Dany’s bed alone, how many times could someone have caught you. Not only did I keep quiet about it, not only did look the other way, I made other people look elsewhere’ his voice was now in a steady shout.</p>
<p>She had the decency to look ashamed and Egg tried to hide the tears that were forming in his eyes.</p>
<p>‘You told father because you judged me so? You never took a minute within yourself to understand what it’s like to be me. To have Dane as a brother, this perfect brother that everyone says is better suited than you because he resembles your father more than you. To have these feelings you aren’t supposed to have for someone who may not feel them back. To have to constantly be perfect because one mistake means you are a failure. That is my life Rhaenys! It’s hard so I did one thing in Dorne and I make no excuses for it because I needed a break.’</p>
<p>He wiped tears from his eyes as he continued.</p>
<p>‘But the one time I needed you to help me, to protect me. You took it as an opportunity to divulge the one secret I had kept quiet on purpose and you wonder why didn’t trust you in the first place. I’m your fucking brother.’</p>
<p>‘Egg…’ she didn’t know what to say, her purple eyes were also growing red with tears.</p>
<p>Egg stared at her as tears enveloped both their eyes but he didn’t give her the time of day as he walked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He later made it to his tent and he found Eli inside staring at a box, looking despondent.</p>
<p>‘How long are we going to stay by our carriages?’ Eli asked in an irritated tone. ‘I could have walked to Kings Landing based on the time we have been sat here.</p>
<p>Egg sighed as he sat in a chair. Despite the conversation father wanted to have with him, guards had apparently arrested Connington for “the seven knows what.”</p>
<p>‘Your mother wants to see the sunset without Mace breathing down our necks, I suspect it’s a tactic for us to keep them waiting’ he replied, not wanting to confuse his brother as to why the Master Of Laws was being kept under arraignment.</p>
<p>Eli didn’t respond but instead scowled.</p>
<p>‘What’s got you in such a foul mood?’ he asked his brother who was normally full of cheer and without a care in the world. He could relate to being in a foul mood as well.</p>
<p>Eli grumbled as he pointed a large black crate.</p>
<p>It’s a crate that he kept on his person most of the time or he ordered a Kingsguard to watch over.</p>
<p>(In the summers of the winter’s breeze. My irony becomes of me) Eli answered somberly as he slouched whilst quoting one of father’s Valyrian poems.</p>
<p>Egg stared at him for a moment before walking towards the crate.</p>
<p>(I don’t know why you are speaking of poems…) Egg replied in Valyrian but he paused as soon as he saw the crate and saw six dragon eggs.</p>
<p>He stared at Eli in surprise.</p>
<p>‘These are dragon eggs Eli’ he said in shock.</p>
<p>Egg didn’t know why but he rushed to pick up the golden egg. The moment he grabbed it, he felt a surge of warmth.</p>
<p>‘It’s hot’ he said.</p>
<p>Eli nodded though he seemed discontented about it. Egg had never seen his brother in such a mood, his ten year old brother always seemed to exude energy and excitement.</p>
<p>‘Found them on Dragonstone and I have been trying to find a way to get them to hatch. I have scourged through every book’ Egg shot him a disbelieving look and Eli sighed in surrender before admitting the truth. ‘Fine, Tommen scourged through every book but I watched as he did that and I followed everything but it’s not working.’</p>
<p>Egg noticed books next to his brother’s bed.</p>
<p>‘Have you tried putting them in a fire?’ Egg suggested, trying to be helpful. It bothered him to see his baby brother in such mood. Though his suggestion might as well have been a slap in the face if Eli’s responding scowl was anything to go by.</p>
<p>‘A fire? Really brother? How in the seven did I not think of that? Hmmm’ Eli stated sarcastically.</p>
<p>Egg sighed in apprehension trying not to take his little brother’s tone too personally.</p>
<p>‘I’m just trying to help, valonqar’ he stated evenly.</p>
<p>‘I mean why wouldn’t I use the one element that our house sigil is literally known for’ Eli replied, he looked and sounded more like Visenya in that moment. ‘Stupid of me not to think of that. I was just dipping them in water but now that you mentioned fire…’</p>
<p>‘Alright!’ Egg snapped stopping the sneer that had replaced his brother’s cheery demeanor.</p>
<p>Eli stopped his grumbling as he turned to huff. He took a deep breath.</p>
<p>‘I’m sorry, I know you’re just trying to help’ Eli said. ‘I’m just frustrated, I keep trying everything and I keep failing.’</p>
<p>Egg opened one of the books, recalling all his lessons. He had thought them interesting at the time but he held some skepticism mostly due to the doubt his maester poured in his mind. Dany was always the one who was fascinated by all of this.</p>
<p>‘I could try and help you; I know a fair deal about this but if you truly want an expert in Dragon lore and history, ask Dany. She knows more of this than anyone, she could probably gain a chain’ Egg stated.</p>
<p>Eli sighed tiredly.</p>
<p>‘I did and I intended on working with her but she told Dane and asked him for help’ Eli grumbled grouchily.</p>
<p>Egg leered his head back.</p>
<p>‘That’s not a bad thing. Dane is clever’ Egg supplicated, he wondered why his brother was cold with regards to that.</p>
<p>‘Yes Dane is perfect. He is smart and knows everything, exactly like father. Perfect Targaryen Prince. Meanwhile I am just stupid and I can’t do anything’ Eli’s eyes were red as he tried to hide his tears.</p>
<p>Egg rushed towards him.</p>
<p>‘Hey…Eli’ he said as he hugged him. ‘You’re not stupid, how can you say that?’</p>
<p>Eli shook his head.</p>
<p>‘That’s what everyone says, they think I am moron because I don’t know things’ Eli replied.</p>
<p>Many did think that but Egg didn’t. People in his family were smart, too smart for their own good.</p>
<p>Egg had always handled it well, handled knowing that Dane was better at him at some things.</p>
<p>‘You are not stupid; you are a child of ten name days. Anyone who thinks you are is the actual idiot because they forget that they were young once. Don’t listen to them, okay?’</p>
<p>Eli nodded as he sniffed adorably.</p>
<p>‘And if anyone, even if it’s father or my mother. If anyone calls you stupid, you tell me and I will deal with them. Just like I will right now’ he said determinedly. ‘But before I do that I want to give you some advice, when I was your age and Dane and I did lessons, he was so much better than I was and I used to get angry and jealous because I wasn’t as good, which was bad because I was the heir and he was after me but one day he came to me and helped me with what I was struggling with and I caught up.’</p>
<p>Eli listened to him with rapt attention.</p>
<p>‘We all could use a little help’ Egg stated. ‘And Dane is many things, he is broody, a know it all, a bit of an elitist even if he denies.’</p>
<p>Eli laughed.</p>
<p>‘But he has a good heart and he helps. He loves to help people’ Egg said as he pushed back one of Eli’s silver curls.</p>
<p>‘I will go look for him and Dany’ Eli responded.</p>
<p>Egg gave him a proud smile.</p>
<p>‘Thank you Egg’ Eli said as he hugged him. ‘I am glad you are the crown prince, you are as wise as any king.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later when they stood inside the Tyrell Manse before they were to be hosted for a feast. Egg had requested that the King, his queens and the princesses meet him.</p>
<p>They all sat down as they waited for him to say what he wanted to speak on.</p>
<p>Father had sat at the head table with mama Lya sitting next to him. His mother stood on the edge of the desk. She had spoken with him earlier enquiring if he was okay and he had ensured her that he was.</p>
<p>Dany and Visenya sat side by side on the couch opposite his parents looking more like siblings than Visenya did with Rhae. Visenya looked extremely bored, though he knew she wasn’t in the mood to be her dazzling and charming self after such a long journey, knowing how tiresome Mace could be.</p>
<p>Rhaenys had been giving him puppy eyed looks ever since they spoke in the afternoon, an extremely deep departure from her usual demeanor. He would make peace with her eventually but he was still hurt.</p>
<p>‘Why are we here Egg?’ Father asked.</p>
<p>He stood in between the set of threes and he straightened himself.</p>
<p>‘I am here to invoke right to your ladies in waiting for a potential Crown Princess of the realm’ he stated. ‘Targaryen Princesses are usually in contention so as custom dictates but I think it’s fair to assume none of you three want to marry me; so I request prudence and due diligence on your parts in picking the women who shall follow you to the Capital’ he said.</p>
<p>There were looks of surprises in the room but he remained stoic.</p>
<p>‘I am aware that Allyria Dayne is already in the service of Rhae and I hope that the princesses continue to do their part in finding  a suitable applicant for the future queen of the seven kingdoms’ he said.</p>
<p>Father nodded with a smile.</p>
<p>‘Alright. Anything else?’ father asked.</p>
<p>Egg nodded.</p>
<p>‘Whilst the ladies in question are entirely up to the three of you, I would like to specifically request that Margaery Tyrell attend to Visenya’ he said. The Rose had been missing from the greeting retinue, her father claiming that she was under the weather but Egg still saw the Rose as a worthy candidate.</p>
<p>Visenya’s grey eyes widened before she shrieked.</p>
<p>‘Absolutely not, I don’t want Lady Piglet attending to me, why not Dany? The two of them are practically of age’ Visenya argued.</p>
<p>Egg shook his head.</p>
<p>‘I think you would be best for it, Rhaenys is too aggressive and Dany has a limited patience for girls she deems as “fake”’ what he left out was the fact that Visenya was amiable and vicious enough to charm whatever falsehoods the Tyrells might have and Visenya would limit any unwanted influence that Margaery might garner if her family has higher aspirations of the Reach taking over the small council.</p>
<p>From the expression on his parents they could see that as well.</p>
<p>He could see that Visenya wanted to argue further.</p>
<p>‘I would hope you would do this for me. Considering that Eli was practically in tears with me earlier over the fact that people in this family look down on him and I wonder whom he would be referring to specifically’ he said sharply, Visenya rolled her eyes but did not argue. He momentarily caught Rhaenys gaze ‘believe me when I say this Visenya, that there is nothing worse than when an older sister has no faith in you at all.’</p>
<p>He couldn’t bear the look Rhaenys gave him but instead accepted Visenya’s reluctant nod.</p>
<p>His mother was staring at both Rhae and him before mama Lya cleared her throat.</p>
<p>‘Alright then, as of now Lady Dayne and Lady Tyrell have been deemed as your prospects’ she said with a clap.</p>
<p>Father nodded at him with satisfied smile and he nodded back as he left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dane</strong>
</p>
<p>Daeron watched the early embers of sunlight shine through the hall designated for the royal family in his personal chambers.</p>
<p>Highgarden was a magnificent castle that staunchly showed the precipice of what having a good harvesting foundation can do. Dane wanted the same, not only for the Capital but for most of the Kingdoms that had large numbers in population.</p>
<p>Wars were always the result of many socio-political factors but he always garnered that famine and poverty were always the resultant whenever one would occur.</p>
<p>Perhaps if kingdoms were well off then it would lead to a happier life and full bellies that would be reluctant to enter a battlefield.</p>
<p>Though that was a pipe dream if you consider the Reach.</p>
<p>By all sets and circumstances, this Kingdom was extremely well off though the plotting and scheming was still very much a thing.</p>
<p>Behind all the flashing smiles that the frilly girls would give him, he noticed that there was an overzealous and overbearing turret to their charms and like their flowers, the pollen could be overwhelming. Mace Tyrell was a perfect example of that.</p>
<p>Ser Jaimie knocked into his room, he had been standing guard for him, ready to inform him whenever the servants of Highgarden were starting to awake and begin their duties.</p>
<p>Dane responded in kind telling him that the knight should inform him when he starts hearing movement.</p>
<p>He was thankful for his Kingsguard, despite the creeping guilt for whatever father had planned when they eventually took their trip to Casterly Rock.</p>
<p>Dane moved back to the bed to the two sleeping forms. One silver and one black.</p>
<p>Dany was sound asleep; her snoring was as soft as her smile. One would suspect that she was the most gentle person in the world, a half-truth that was deemed a lie whenever her temper was broached.</p>
<p>Their exertions last night had taken her out cold and though Dane wanted to smirk, he was merely a bystander in the onslaught. Truth be told, he had very little energy as well.</p>
<p>The reason for their tiredness was the dark purple eyed girl who held Dany’s naked form, cuddled in her arms.</p>
<p>Rhaenys was wide awake laying on the bed, holding Dany, as she watched the sunrise to the balcony. Her spat with Egg was eating at her and last night she had rushed into his chambers when Dany and him were discussing what he knew about dragon lore with Eli.</p>
<p>Eli had left, somewhat satisfied at the new information he had put forward and Rhaenys had all but had them strip. She had been exceedingly aggressive, both Dany and him had let it be, letting her take out her frustrations on a most pleasing and curative distraction from whatever plagued her.</p>
<p>‘You should wake her up, the servants will be traversing the hall soon’ he said.</p>
<p>Rhae nodded as she kissed Dany’s forehead sweetly, an action that made Dany turn from Rhae as if she were never going to wake up ever.</p>
<p>It made him smile.</p>
<p>‘Let’s give her a few more minutes’ Rhae said as she stroked Dany’s hair.</p>
<p>‘Soon we will have our own keep and we won’t have to be wary of being caught’ he said whilst thinking wistfully for the day to come.</p>
<p>Rhae gave him a chaste smile indicating that her thoughts were not entirely with him.</p>
<p>‘We should heed with more caution, other Reach houses will be arriving and the last thing we need is the Hightowers being privy to what we are doing’ she said.</p>
<p>He nodded in assent whilst noting that Mace was indeed already married to a Hightower.</p>
<p>‘What are your plans for the day?’ he asked her.</p>
<p>She stared back absent-mindedly before leaning back on the headboard of the bed.</p>
<p>‘Willas offered to show me a tour of the castle’ she replied.</p>
<p>Dane felt his fists tighten at the mention of his name. He must have done a poor job of hiding his emotions because Rhaenys giggled.</p>
<p>‘Jealousy is beneath you brother’ she said as she let go of Dany who was frowning at the sound of their voices interrupting her sleep.</p>
<p>‘I will reject him though, I need to fix things with Egg’ she said.</p>
<p>Dane sighed because whilst he sympathized with her plight, a flare of annoyance shot within him because he had warned her.</p>
<p>‘Do I need to remind you of the fact that I told you so’ he said knowingly.</p>
<p>Rhaenys rolled her eyes but chose not to engage him.</p>
<p>‘What were you and Eli discussing yesterday, he had journals on his person? A rare thing for our baby brother’ she asked whilst changing the topic.</p>
<p>‘He had a problem and I found a somewhat temporary solution’ Dane stated. Though in truth it was Dany who had figured it out. His little brother’s frustration at not being able to hatch the eggs, Dany had told Eli that it may be due to timing and Dane thought of moon turns and a specific solstice as the answer.</p>
<p>‘Do you care to share?’ Rhaenys asked him.</p>
<p>Dane pouted as he leaned on the bed.</p>
<p>‘I could if I wanted to but will I, that’s the question you should be asking’ he posited. Rhaenys nodded somewhat begrudgingly as she bit her lip in a somewhat cool frustration. He tried to ignore how attractive she looked in that moment.</p>
<p>‘I thought we were over this’ she said a little harshly.</p>
<p>Dane thought as much but they hadn’t really reconciled, they just sort of let things be for Dany’s sake.</p>
<p>‘We are but unfortunately Eli asked me to keep what we discussed a secret and the last time I told you something that our brother wanted quiet, well, you saw how that turned out’ he said with a judging glance. ‘So it’s half a dozen of one and six of the other in me being over it.’</p>
<p>Rhaenys shook her head in bewilderment; her rage was starting to ferment. She put on a gown to cover her naked form.</p>
<p>‘What Egg did was reckless; he offered a Kingsguard position to some bastard. You have an issue with me trying to watch over our brother so that he doesn’t make any mistakes that would hurt him? How can you be against what I did when you yourself were complaining about the same thing?’ she asked him.</p>
<p>‘Because you went behind my back to do it’ he snapped before taking a breath. ‘And you made me an accomplice to it when you made me keep quiet about it.’</p>
<p>Her anger wasn’t sedated by his admission to him still being prickly to what she did, in fact her anger was now in full effect.</p>
<p>‘I will not apologize for protecting my family or the stupidity and recklessness that you all seem to be ignoring in order to levy accusations against me’ she spat rather loudly and dismissively.</p>
<p>Her off-handed tone irritated him  more than anything else.</p>
<p>‘Yeah take that tone, see how far it gets you with Egg’ he scoffed.</p>
<p>Rhae gave him a challenging glare.</p>
<p>‘Mayhaps I will take up Willas offer after all’ she said.</p>
<p>Dane clenched his teeth in annoyance but shrugged nonetheless.</p>
<p>‘Mayhaps you should’ he said ‘feel free to tell him that I finished inside my aunt since you are so willing to spill your brother’s secrets.’</p>
<p>Rhaenys nodded in a hurt fashion but steeled herself.</p>
<p>‘STOP IT!’ came a shout from behind the two of them.</p>
<p>The two of them hadn’t realized that Dany was awake and was listening to their argument.</p>
<p>‘Is this a trend that the two of you now partake in, where you both fight in each Kingdom that you both arrive in? You are both acting like little children, one moment you are fine and the next you are sniping at each other’ Dany said as she reprimanded the both of them.</p>
<p>‘Am I to expect this when we marry? If that is the case then I will gladly back out and find myself some other lord who isn’t prone to such irritating monotony’ Dany spat as she covered herself with the sheets on the bed.</p>
<p>Her declaration had sparked fear, not only in him but in Rhae as well with the way her eyes shined.</p>
<p>‘Rhae, you will apologize to Egg and find a way to make it up to him. I understand that you did what you did with somewhat good intentions as flawed as they may be. You can start by looking for another Reach girl as a Lady in Waiting, that will keep Margaery on her toes. And you better make sure your apology is one that makes him weep’ Dany said before she turned to him.</p>
<p>‘And you will let this go; no one is in the mood for your overbearingly condescending nature. It’s one of the reasons why Eli was so hesitant to approach us in the first place. Rhae did what she did for a reason. Stop fighting with her because of your insecurity of not wanting to sit on the Iron Throne’ Dany said.</p>
<p>They both kept quiet as Dany stared at them sternly. It felt like they were looking at their grandmother.</p>
<p>‘Now will you two grow the fuck up?’ Dany asked them.</p>
<p>Dane sighed and nodded, slightly cowering from Dany. Rhae smiled but relented as well.</p>
<p>They turned to each other and Dany’s watchful eye.</p>
<p>‘I’m sorry’ they both said. A small prideful voice in Dane’s head wondered why he was apologizing when he had done nothing wrong but Dany’s glare was invited no arguments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later in the morning, Dane made his way to Viserys chambers.</p>
<p>Dany had asked/commanded him to go check on her brother.</p>
<p>Ever since that night they feasted with Robert Baratheon, Viserys had been somewhat melancholic and withdrawn with only Dany being able to uplift his mood.</p>
<p>He didn’t know why Viserys had been sad, that night he had all but wanted to take Robert’s head himself but only relented because Egg managed to deescalate the situation.</p>
<p>It’s those moments that he wished people would see of Egg, to know how good he was as a crown prince.</p>
<p>Dane didn’t knock when he entered Viserys chamber but he was surprised to see another man in his uncle’s room.</p>
<p>The man looked no older than eighteen and he had had dark curly hair almost similar to his, though his eyes were pitch black compared to his own purple.</p>
<p>Viserys lay on the bed holding a cup of wine as the man sat opposite him on the couch.</p>
<p>‘Your majesty’ the man greeted.</p>
<p>Dane eyed him skeptically.</p>
<p>‘His majesty is my father, to you I am either your grace or if I am in the company of my brother the crown prince, then I am your highness’ he corrected wondering why someone serving in a Highgarden castle wouldn’t know the distinction.</p>
<p>The man nodded apprehensively.</p>
<p>‘Forgive me your grace’ the man said. Dane just raised a brow at Viserys.</p>
<p>Viserys chuckled.</p>
<p>‘Don’t mind my nephew, he acts as an elitist whenever he feels unsure of the company around him’ Viserys commented with a smile.</p>
<p>Dane was still waiting for an explanation.</p>
<p>‘Dane this is my friend Silk’ Viserys stated as he pointed a tipsy finger to the man. The man looked annoyed with the introduction and he cleared his throat.</p>
<p>‘It’s Satin your grace not Silk’ Satin stated.</p>
<p>Dane regarded the mirth in Satin’s eyes as if this wasn’t the first time Viserys had been corrected by him. Viserys only giggled as he took a sip from the cup</p>
<p>‘Not now darling, the real people are talking’ Viserys said as he brushed off Satin to speak to him. Though Daeron’s curiosity was still with the dark haired man.</p>
<p>‘Where are you from Satin…?’ he asked him for his last name. Satin caught on quickly.</p>
<p>‘Oh my last name is Flowers’ Satin answered for him.</p>
<p>‘Bastard?’ he asked, Satin nodded with a self-deprecating grin. ‘You didn’t answer where you are from?’</p>
<p>Satin stared at Viserys who seemed bored with the conversation.</p>
<p>‘From Oldtown my Prince’ Satin replied.</p>
<p>‘And your family came for the royal visit’ he surmised.</p>
<p>Once again Satin looked at Viserys.</p>
<p>‘The boy is a whore’ Viserys yelled in a bored tone.</p>
<p>Dane arched his head to Viserys who shrugged.</p>
<p>‘Why is he here?’ Dane asked him.</p>
<p>‘I thought I would experiment and see what the other side had to offer’ his uncle stated with a serious expression. The expression didn’t last long as he burst into fits of laughter.</p>
<p>‘Satin was sent here as a gift by Lord Baelish. The man wanted to apologize for his aid in giving Robert whores that looked like the queen and he wanted to thank me for how I handled the situation by sending me a whore that was my preferred type. He used one of his establishments in Oldtown to send me him’ Viserys stated as he pointed at Satin.</p>
<p>That confused Dane even more. Viserys didn’t handle the situation in Summerhall cordially at all, in fact he was trying to kill Robert, Satin wasn’t his type at all. Egg was the one who had handled….</p>
<p>That was when it struck Dane. He looked at Satin who was eyeing him with some trepidation.</p>
<p>‘Satin, what exactly where you told when you were sent here?’ he asked him.</p>
<p>Satin looked down before straightening himself.</p>
<p>‘Lord Baelish sent me instructions to sneak into the castle and present myself to his grace the prince, not his highness. He said the prince had silver hair and I was exactly his type and the rest Prince Viserys has already told you. I managed to sneak in by practicing archery in the courtyard’ Satin stated.</p>
<p>Dane almost snorted, the boy’s distinction of title had made him mess up his role. Though Dane was alarmed at Littlefinger’s actions. He thought of the many ways to retaliate against Littlefinger, the man probably thought he could use Egg’s secret against his brother. Probably what inspired the bold actions that had been used to insult his mother with Lord Baratheon when they were in Summerhall.</p>
<p>An idea then struck him</p>
<p>‘Satin I want you to go outside and have Ser Jaimie escort you to my chambers. Tell Ser Jaimie that I want him to bring you a cooked meal and have his grace Aegon and her highness Rhaenys brought to my chambers’ he said with a smile.</p>
<p>The two of them would sort it out and have their reconciliation over revenge, at least he hoped that they would.</p>
<p>Satin nodded, his eyes blinking with relief as he left.</p>
<p>‘Dare I ask what that’s all about?’ Viserys questioned whilst downing a cup when Satin shut the door.</p>
<p>Dane smirked.</p>
<p>‘It’s a long story, though I would ask why you had him in here the whole night if not for actions that go against the book of the Maiden?’ he asked his uncle.</p>
<p>Viserys shrugged.</p>
<p>‘We spoke of many things’ Viserys stated.</p>
<p>Dane nodded as he sat down.</p>
<p>‘Such as?’ he asked Viserys.</p>
<p>Viserys regarded him in a drunken haze. The wine still in his system.</p>
<p>‘Why are you here Dane?’ Viserys questioned in a tilt.</p>
<p>Dane shrugged as he heard a servant make way into his uncle’s room.</p>
<p>‘I came to chat’ he replied evenly.</p>
<p>Viserys snorted.</p>
<p>‘You hate small talk’ Viserys stated as he studied him. ‘Dany sent you, didn’t she?’</p>
<p>Viserys purple eyes were alight and Dane felt it was too early to lie. He just nodded and Viserys laughed.</p>
<p>‘How did she manage to convince you, even my sister’s charms aren’t that strong?’ Viserys asked.</p>
<p>‘Wasn’t her charms, more of a command. I pissed her off’ he answered.</p>
<p>His uncle released a rueful smile as he walked to a large chest.</p>
<p>‘You woke the dragon’ his uncle surmised  ‘anyways like I told her and my brother and Egg and everyone. I am fine’ Viserys said with a stumble.</p>
<p>The servant rushed to help him but Dane ordered her out and told them to bring water for him to bathe.</p>
<p>‘You look fine’ he commented sarcastically.</p>
<p>He stayed with his uncle throughout the whole ordeal as Viserys squealed through most of it. He was miraculously amazed that when Viserys was done bathing, he looked as sober as ever.</p>
<p>Viserys got dressed in drab leather and pulled out a headscarf before throwing him one.</p>
<p>Dane eyed him suspiciously as he walked to a chest.</p>
<p>‘What is this?’ he asked his uncle.</p>
<p>Viserys ignored the question.</p>
<p>‘Put it on, we’re going to an auction’ his uncle stated as if that was the most casual thing anyone could say. Moments ago he looked as if he were on the verge of collapsing.</p>
<p>‘What?’ he asked Viserys.</p>
<p>Viserys chortled at his discombobulated tone before he looked at himself in the mirror.</p>
<p>‘You want to spend some quality time, then put that on, and hurry would you dear nephew, time is of the essence’ Viserys muttered.</p>
<p>Dane’s temper was now frayed with his uncle’s elusiveness.</p>
<p>‘Viserys I am not playing word games with you and I am not leaving this place until you explain what exactly is it that we are doing’ he said sternly.</p>
<p>Viserys turned from the looking glass where he was obsessing over himself trying to hide his silver hair in the shoal.</p>
<p>‘That boy, Silk’ Viserys said as he recalled his name incorrectly whilst clicking his fingers.</p>
<p>‘Satin’ he corrected with a roll of his eyes.</p>
<p>‘Whatever’ Viserys said dismissively. ‘During our long chat, he confided in me that there will be an auction with a prized item that will be mine. Davos had told me that this item had been recovered quite some time ago.’</p>
<p>Dane wanted to further question him but his words were silenced when he saw Viserys opening a large chest filled with gold dragons.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them made their way to an inn beside a tavern.</p>
<p>Dane felt silly because he was practically covered up, from head to toe. He had felt that the headscarf was unnecessarily stupid because unlike Viserys his hair wasn’t all that distracting.</p>
<p>But Viserys had claimed that he would be recognizable given that he was the “Dark Prince.”</p>
<p>Viserys had also instructed their guards to stay back with the money that they should bring when the deal was done.</p>
<p>They stood outside the inn as a large man who must have been a guard asked for their names.</p>
<p>Viserys smiled.</p>
<p>‘I am Lord Oberyn Martell’ Viserys said before looking at him ‘and this is my companion, Jon Snow.’</p>
<p>The guard gave them two slips before ushering them inside.</p>
<p>‘Jon Snow?’ he asked his uncle incredulously.</p>
<p>Viserys shrugged in amusement.</p>
<p>‘I thought it fitting, I named the both of us by the worst names that Connington has said of us when he thinks no one is listening. You a northern bastard from a northern whore and me the maddest man who whores’ Viserys said.</p>
<p>It was somewhat clever and amusing considering Connington was under confinement for conspiracy of committing treason against their family. Though Dane was now growing more puzzled by the conspicuous nature of what they were doing.</p>
<p>The two of them made their way to brown cushioned chairs finding themselves sitting next to two boys and two girls, one boy was sturdy and strong whilst the other was fat and plumpy. One of the girls looked recognizable but Dane couldn’t make out her face as she sat on the far end with a shoal covering her face.</p>
<p>‘Why the secrecy?’ he asked in a whisper to his uncle who was watching the strong boy converse with one of the girls.</p>
<p>‘If the auctioneers knew that two wealthy princes were attending then they would inflate the prices and the treasure I seek is already unbearably expensive’ his uncle responded.</p>
<p>Dane couldn’t argue with him there.</p>
<p>‘It must be expensive considering you had our guards log up to two hundred fifty thousand dragons’ he said.</p>
<p>Viserys gave him a chaste look.</p>
<p>‘Don’t be absurd Dane, I would never bring that amount of money to an auction’ Viserys stated as if it was an insane thing to do. ‘I brought five hundred thousand.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two of them sat there, patiently waiting for the bidding to begin and it was painfully hard not to eavesdrop on the girl and the boy next to them.</p>
<p>‘So that’s it then?’ the boy asked.</p>
<p>The girl tightened her headscarf but from what Dane could see, she had clenched her fists.</p>
<p>‘I don’t know what to tell you Dickey, I have to do my duty for my family. This means a lot to my father’ the girl said.</p>
<p>The boy seemed frustrated by that answer.</p>
<p>‘Don’t lie to me, I know you want this as well. I am sure you were elated by the announcement’ Dickey responded angrily.</p>
<p>‘It’s done Dickey. It might not work out and he may choose another. The fact that he has deferred me to his younger sister who favors the Lannister girl more, is a sign that my work is cut out for me. Nothing is certain, he may choose otherwise’ she said.</p>
<p>Dickey wasn’t assured by that.</p>
<p>‘I won’t wait for you my sweet rose’ Dickey replied in a hoarse voice.</p>
<p>‘I know you won’t but let us enjoy this last day’ she said.</p>
<p>The bidding then began on random items.</p>
<p>Dane hadn’t been interested at all but when there was mention of two bronze spears, he had decided to get both for Aegon and Rhaenys.</p>
<p>He had thought that his uncle wasn’t going to bid at all until one of the auctioneers brought in armor that was shimmering and it appeared to be turning from silver to black whilst glistening with smoke.</p>
<p>He knew Viserys was interested judging by the way his eyes gleamed at the sight of the armor. The armor was fearsome and impressive, the way it coiled had made it almost seem magical.</p>
<p>‘Here we have Valyrian Steel armor, this armor was in possession of Euron Greyjoy. The long dead Iron born man had found it in Asshai but he lost it to the Golden Company. Now we have it here’ the man said.</p>
<p>The auctioneer grabbed a sword and slammed it against the armor but to everyone’s amazement, the sword broke in two.</p>
<p>‘That is why we are here nephew’ Viserys said. ‘Everyone thinks of me as my father despite years of me trying to be the opposite but I could change the narrative. I could be the Dragonknight of stories, starting with that armor.’</p>
<p>The excitement in his words made him sound a lot like Eli.</p>
<p>The bidding began at five thousand. With Viserys and many others excitedly throwing their bids for the armor.</p>
<p> He chimed in for time to time to help his uncle out.</p>
<p>In the end it was between Viserys and the girl who had been speaking to Dickey earlier.</p>
<p>The two had an intense bid battle and much to Viserys frustration, the girl was adamant on getting that armor.</p>
<p>Viserys sigh of relief only came when the girl stopped bidding when it reached four hundred and sixty thousand dragons.</p>
<p>Dane had never seen his uncle smile more cheerfully.</p>
<p>They stayed for the rest of the auction and Dane would admit that he did enjoy himself.</p>
<p>‘So when are you going to use the armor?’ Dane asked Viserys as they walked to the counter of the inn to get some wine.</p>
<p>His uncle smiled.</p>
<p>‘The tourney that Mance is throwing, imagine it nephew me as a secret knight, armored from head to toe in Valyrian steel without no one knowing who I am’ Viserys said.</p>
<p>‘That would be quite the sight. I imagine you would pick a different name than Oberyn Martell, mad whoremongers don’t inspire fear, that’s why he calls himself the Red Viper’ Dane stated.</p>
<p>Viserys shrugged.</p>
<p>‘I suppose I will have to change it. What say you? Will the elusive Jon Snow make an appearance as a secret knight?’ Viserys asked.</p>
<p>Dane shook his head and laughed softly.</p>
<p>‘You do know who my mother is right? People would be able to put two and two together if I were to partake in a clandestine fashion’ he said as he sat down.</p>
<p>Viserys smiled before taking his mug of wine and bumping it with his.</p>
<p>‘Cheers and thank you for coming with me nephew. I am glad that us second sons can have this moment of escapism’ Viserys said.</p>
<p>Dane nodded, not trying to ruin the moment and state that Dany practically scared him into doing it.</p>
<p>They drank in silence and Dane noticed that the four people they had sit with during the bidding were back by the counter.</p>
<p>The boy Dickey looked put out and sullen, not wanting to talk to the girl who had been trying to outbid Viserys.</p>
<p>The girl seemed to be trying to converse with him but he seemed too morose to converse and the two sat in silence.</p>
<p>But Dane’s attention turned to the fat boy who held a book and was reading to the other girl. Dane had thought he had recognized her.</p>
<p>Desmera’s hair was usually her most defining feature and it was incredible how a headscarf can hide so much.</p>
<p>The fat boy was reading a Valyrian book that Daeron had recognized from his father’s collection. Despite the fat boy’s atrocious pronunciation, Dane did find it somewhat amusing as to how Desmera was so uninterested in whatever he was reading. It felt like karmic justice considering the many times she had tried to flirt with him despite his own disinterest.</p>
<p>(They say that the solstice was a magical event in which Dragons reveled. From Lannisport to Qarth and from Winterfell to Dorne) the fat boy mumbled in the most broken Valyrian that Dane had ever heard.</p>
<p>He couldn’t resist the utterance of the last three words and he turned to the fat boy and Lady Desmera.</p>
<p>‘It’s pronounced “Vintervaal ka Door-not”’ he said as he stared at the fat boy.</p>
<p>The fat boy looked frightened as both Viserys and him stared back at them. Desmera’s eyes widened in recognition and so did the other girl.</p>
<p>‘I I I’m sorry?’ the fat boy asked in a stutter and a whine that partially annoyed Dane.</p>
<p>‘You were reading your passage of a winter and summer solstice in the histories of the summit. You read everything in Valyrian until you said the words “Winterfell to Dorne” in the common tongue. It’s pronounced “Vintervaal ka Door-not”’ he said.</p>
<p>The boy nodded a fearful thank you and Dane felt slightly bad knowing that this was the type of attitude that his mother detested in him. He sighed and soften his tone to a more friendly approach.</p>
<p>‘Valyrian settlers believed in changing the “W” to a “V” in every colony they established in order to honor their culture and language’ he said as a way of giving him a tip, he assumed that was something the fat boy would know considering he was reading that book.</p>
<p>‘By colonies you mean slave settlements’ the fat boy corrected.</p>
<p>Dane arched his brow at the sharp response, the fat boy was actually smart.</p>
<p>‘Prince Daeron’ Desmera said with a dreamy smile, Dane rolled his eyes subtly, now realizing that she had finally recognized him. ‘And Prince Viserys. It’s quite the sight to see the both of you here. I assume it was for the armor’</p>
<p>The both of them nodded and they proceeded to remove their headscarves.</p>
<p>The fat boy gasped and so did his friend Dickey along with the other girl.</p>
<p>‘It’s good to see you as well Desmera, I was wondering where you were. Your little sister has made it her mission to follow my baby brother around’ he said. ‘She best be careful or Eli will lose his temper.’</p>
<p>Desmera laughed though Dane knew that Eli liked the Redwyne girl as a friend and nothing more particularly given the girl’s rather large round head.</p>
<p>‘It’s good to be wary of that. We wouldn’t want Davina to have a head on collusion with Eli’ Viserys less than subtle jape got a glare from him but no one had noticed, except the other girl in the shoal who snorted.</p>
<p>Viserys paid attention to that.</p>
<p>‘Who are your friends?’ Dane asked as he changed the topic. Desmera smiled brightly.</p>
<p>‘This is Samwell Tarly and his younger brother’ Desmera introduced.</p>
<p>The fat boy Samwell had a shy smile and Dane noticed the crest of House Tarly. He had seen Randyl arriving in Highgarden yesterday but he hadn’t realized that the Master of War brought his family. Though it made sense, a royal appearance plus a tourney thrown in their honor was one that would be attended by all the Reach families.</p>
<p>‘You’re Randyl Tarly’s heir, seven hells. How are you alive?’ Viserys asked him as he assessed Samwell. Samwell didn’t know how to answer that question.</p>
<p>As rude as Viserys question was, Dane understood why he asked it. They had met Randyl, a prickly man that believed that every boy should be warrior and a commander. The man would expect the same from his son and heir. Samwell did not look the part at all. He recalled the one time when they all went to go hunt and Renly had broken down in tears when they skinned the boar they caught. Randyl had looked at Renly like he shat in his plate. He imagined that Samwell probably received the brunt of his father’s ire given his weight and somewhat churlishness.</p>
<p>Viserys turned to the boy Dickey, who kept glancing at the other girl.</p>
<p>‘So you must be Rickon’ Viserys said.</p>
<p>Dickey shook his head.</p>
<p>‘Dickon’ Dickey corrected.</p>
<p>Viserys laughed at that as if he were no more than a juvenile child.</p>
<p>Dickon stared at the girl before excusing himself.</p>
<p>‘You’ll have to excuse him, we just had a falling out’ the girl said as she eyed Viserys with what Dane assumed to be intrigue.</p>
<p>‘And who might you be my lady?’ Viserys asked her.</p>
<p>She gave him a lopsided smirk.</p>
<p>‘I suppose it has been some time since I visited the Red Keep. I am Margaery Tyrell your graces, daughter of Lord Mace Tyrell and Lady Alerie Hightower’ Margaery responded as she removed her shoal.</p>
<p>He had noticed the resemblance to that of Loras. Though Margaery was beautiful, one could not deny.</p>
<p>‘Lady Piglet, as I live and breathe’ Viserys said in shock as he assessed Margaery as if he were looking at an angel.</p>
<p>‘Pardon your grace?’ she asked probably noting the nickname that Rhaenys had dubbed for her due to her pig like features when she was still a child. Though those features had softened and a beautiful woman stood before him.</p>
<p>‘Nothing I am just surprised, your beauty has grown vastly over the years. Rose of Highgarden indeed’ Viserys said quickly.</p>
<p>Margaery smiled and Dane noted how she didn’t blush to the complement from a prince as most ladies would which meant she was privy to such praise.</p>
<p>‘I thank you for the praise, though I am sour that you won the bid for that glorious armor. I was hoping to gift it to your nephew as a thank you for making me Princess Visenya’s Lady in waiting. Also to apologize from my absence last night’ she said sweetly.</p>
<p>Viserys nodded.</p>
<p>‘That’s right you were named as a Lady in waiting to my sweet niece. With regards to your absence I assume it was related to your tall friend. Is that why Dickey was so upset?’ Viserys asked her.</p>
<p>Margaery had seemed a little startled, realizing they had heard her conversation earlier on. Viserys shrugged as if it was naught but a big deal.</p>
<p>‘Don’t fret Margaery, I shan’t tell besides I have been with significant others who found it hard that I had moved on’ Viserys stated non-chalantly.</p>
<p>Margaery released a genuine smile.</p>
<p>‘So I’ve heard, there are rumors about the two of you throughout the Reach’ she said with a conspiratorial grin.</p>
<p>‘Not all bad I hope?’ Viserys questioned.</p>
<p>Margaery shook her head.</p>
<p>‘Most are good, they call Prince Daeron the Dark Prince, as beautiful as he is silent with a smile that could light up a thousand rainbows’ Viserys laughed loudly at that whilst he rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>Desmera nodded her head enthusiastically in agreement.</p>
<p>‘And what do they say of me?’ Viserys asked her.</p>
<p>Margaery looked down and this time she blushed.</p>
<p>‘Many things, your actions from here to the East aren’t exactly discreet’ she said.</p>
<p>Viserys smirked.</p>
<p>‘I welcome such infamy’ Viserys said.</p>
<p>There was a silent moment were the two stared at each other before Viserys stood up.</p>
<p>‘You know based of your actions today, I am quite curious about you my lady. Perhaps you can indulge me in a walk?’ Viserys asked her.</p>
<p>Margaery glanced at Desmera who was still eyeing Dane. Samwell had sat quietly in the corner.</p>
<p>The Rose nodded and Viserys smiled as she led him out the inn with his armor in tow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dane took a sip of his wine whilst Desmera played with her hair when Viserys and Margaery left.</p>
<p>‘Would you like to take a walk as well?’ Desmera asked him with a playful wink. A wink that she would never be courageous enough to replicate in front of Rhaenys or Dany.</p>
<p>Dane’s immediate answer was “no” but the sweet innocent look in her eyes made him bite his tongue.</p>
<p>‘Why don’t I hold you down to that for later. I would like to continue my conversation with me new friend Samwell here’ Dane said with a pained smile. Samwell’s face lit up at the mention of him saying that he was his friend.</p>
<p>Desmera brightly grinned at the prospect of him agreeing to walk with her later. Her goodbye curtsy was so obvious that she might as well have grabbed her teats and squeezed them together given how low she kneeled.</p>
<p>Samwell came to sit next to him with a nervous smile on his face.</p>
<p>‘Are all women like that around you?’ Samwell asked him with a gall that came out of nowhere.</p>
<p>Dane was surprised by the question as he put the mug down. The Tarly boy was both meek and curious at the same time it seemed.</p>
<p>‘Mostly’ he replied as he studied the cover of Sam’s book. The book was in good condition despite being used which meant that Sam was a book connoisseur and someone well read.</p>
<p>‘Being a prince must be nice. It must help that you’re pretty. Most girls only talk to me for my title but they are usually more receptive to my brother’ Sam rambled.</p>
<p>Dane sighed, wondering why Sam was sharing all of this information with him. He had only inferred that he was going to have a conversation with Sam to chase Desmera away but here he was. His frantic and somewhat nervous rambling sort of endeared the Tarly boy to him though.</p>
<p>‘Well your brother isn’t fat’ he said bluntly. ‘He is tall, broad shouldered and handsome and you have a belly that is so big that you probably have no idea what your cock looks like anymore because you know.’</p>
<p>He made gesture as he drew an exaggerated circumference of Sam’s belly with his own flat toned one.</p>
<p>‘Oh’ was all Sam said wondering why he had become rude all of a sudden.</p>
<p>Dane hadn’t mentioned that to be unnecessarily mean but he knew Randyl and Sam needed the warning given his more lackadaisical nature.</p>
<p>‘I am not trying to be cruel or anything despite my blunt nature, believe me I have no problem with your weight, most people don’t. I mean look at your Lord Paramount, Mace is basically a balding Walrus with a moustache’ Dane said evenly, a small smile appeared on Sam’s face. It appeared he had a sense of humor as well. Dane liked that.</p>
<p>‘No one cares, it’s all about how you handle yourself. The reason I bring this up is because I know your father and if you don’t do anything about all of that’ he said whilst pointing at Sam’s stomach. ‘Then I will assure you that Randyl will.’</p>
<p>Sam nodded unsurely as held his book tightly but Dane could see he was smart enough to infer that Randyl will sooner or later run out of patience with him for not being the typical heir.</p>
<p>‘Do you think you could help me?’ Sam asked whilst looking afraid as if he didn’t know what to do.</p>
<p>Once again, Dane’s answer was an immediate “no” but the hopelessness in Sam’s eyes made him reconsider. An idea then sparked in him.</p>
<p>‘I have a Kingsguard who could help you, one that knows how to be an ideal “lord”. You’re too old to squire but you aren’t too old to be an apprentice and I am sure Ser Loras would like to help out a fellow Reachmen’ Dane said with a smirk, knowing that Loras would not want to do this at all.</p>
<p>He didn’t know how Loras could help Sam but it would be a deterrent for Randyl to do anything hasty to a boy that was serving under the son of his Lord Paramount. Though a part Dane had wondered why he was even helping someone he had met that day. This was something that Dany would do. Rhaenys would mock him for it.</p>
<p>‘Thank you so much your grace’ Sam said with an ounce of cheer.</p>
<p>Dane just grumbled as he stood up to leave.</p>
<p>‘Don’t mention it’ he said before looking at Sam with a ferocious intensity knowing how easily the boy would squeal. ‘Seriously don’t.’</p>
<p>Sam for some reason stood up with him and followed him out the inn.</p>
<p>‘I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship’ Sam said as he twirled the book with a cheery smile, one that irritated and amused him.</p>
<p>Dane regarded him curiously, this strange fat man that he met today who was some parts meek and some parts curious. He did like the fact that Sam seemed knowledgeable, so there was that.</p>
<p>(I fucking hope not) he said in Valyrian as they left the inn.  </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next we see a Dragon and a Rose become friends. And we have a tourney where interesting things happen.</p>
<p>Let me know what you thought</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Viserys</strong>
</p>
<p>The two of them had been walking for hours, they had been walking for so long that when they sat down, his feet let out an ease of comfort in relief from the ache he had put them through.</p>
<p>He enjoyed talking to the Rose, Margaery Tyrell.</p>
<p>Whilst Viserys could easily note the similarities that she had with most highborn ladies, she was also different. So much he could tell.</p>
<p>Firstly she was gorgeous, her child like pig like porcine features had softened and now stood before him was a beautiful girl who could turn the heads of many a man without even trying. She had brown hair, though hers was different from the dark raven hair of queen Lyanna, her hair was light and chestnut in appearance.</p>
<p>She had a shapely body that Viserys wouldn’t mind to roam.</p>
<p>But in truth most highborn ladies were like that, what truly differentiated her from the rest was her sharpness.</p>
<p>She was clever and she knew it. So much so that she tried to hide it whenever they conversed.</p>
<p>‘Are you tired my prince?’ she asked with that smile of hers, a lopsided one, one that she had admitted she does because she has an asymmetrical mouth.</p>
<p>‘Not at all’ Viserys said as they settled into his chambers and he poured them both wine.</p>
<p>‘I thought I heard you sigh when you sat down and I assumed you were tired’ she said as she took the wine he offered her.</p>
<p>Viserys laid back on the other side of the couch but close enough to smell her scent.</p>
<p>‘I fought during the Greyjoy rebellion my lady, my feet aren’t as tepid as you would assume them to be’ he lied but Margery was giving him knowing look that she didn’t believe him in the slightest. The two of them stared at each other before they both burst into laughter.</p>
<p>‘My feet are screeching at me in pain’ he said honestly.</p>
<p>She giggled as she took a sip.</p>
<p>‘Mine are as well’ she admitted whilst rubbing her calves in a soothing manner.</p>
<p>He gave a look of surprise, marveling at how well she managed her reactions.</p>
<p>‘You barely showed it’ he remarked, she had seemed as if she could have continued walking further if he had insisted on it.</p>
<p>‘I was trained to be a Lady, Prince Viserys, part of that training enquires me to be able to school my emotions when in front of nobility I am not familiar with’ she said in a tired groan.</p>
<p>Viserys had been studying her face and she truly looked exhausted.</p>
<p>He smiled.</p>
<p>‘What?’ she asked him as she caught him staring.</p>
<p>Viserys shrugged.</p>
<p>‘Nothing’ he said as he put his cup down, not wanting to get drunk, especially in front of her.</p>
<p>Margaery didn’t believe him.</p>
<p>‘Come on there is definitely something’ she prodded with a giggle. ‘Tell me.’</p>
<p>Viserys smiled because her voice at that moment had displayed what he had been thinking about.</p>
<p>‘That right there’ he said as he pointed at her. ‘There are two sides to you, you wear a mask of a Lady, a sweet dumb little Lady with a high pitched voice that does whatever her husband wants and commands or more accurately, that controls her husband to do what she wants and commands.’</p>
<p>Margaery’s smile faded and she gave Viserys a frown, one that didn’t deter him in the slightest.</p>
<p>‘And then there is the other side, the one you just showed me, the real you. Your face is less sweet and your voice is sterner and somewhat deeper. It breaks out whenever you are having fun. I recognized it because you didn’t have the mask on when you spoke to the Tarly boy with the penis name’ he said.</p>
<p>She chuckled slightly at that before staring into Viserys eyes with a softness that made him feel somewhat strange.</p>
<p>‘Like I said I was trained to be a proper Lady, I hope that is not a d bad thing’ she said.</p>
<p>He shook his head and stood up to go inspect his new armor, wanting something to do other than staring into Margaery’s eyes.</p>
<p>‘I don’t begrudge you for it; you may need it for your brief stay in Kings Landing whilst trying to achieve your foolish aspirations that may never come to light’ he said.</p>
<p>He didn’t know why he said that.</p>
<p>Not that it wasn’t true but Margaery didn’t need to know that. His hopes that she would ignore it had dashed when Margaery looked him banefully in the eyes.</p>
<p>‘What do you mean?’ she asked him as she put her cup down and put the mask back on.</p>
<p>His ire rose at that.</p>
<p>‘Come on now Margaery, let us be frank now. You were invited on a walk with a prince and you have conversed with me like you would a friend and whilst I appreciate it, we both know every other lady would be more suggestive if they had the opportunity to be in your position right now unless they had a higher prospect in mind’ he eyed her pointedly as she sat back in the chair and sighed.</p>
<p>‘I didn’t think it a crime to be matched with the crown prince, most girls would want to marry him’ she said.</p>
<p>Viserys snorted and again he wondered why he was now being flippant in his attitude.</p>
<p>‘Yes and most girls want to unicorns, just because one wants something doesn’t make it any less of fairytale, as it is for you’ he replied.</p>
<p>She looked upset by his response but quickly schooled her features into a contemplative thought, pondering what he just said before coming back with a rebuttal.</p>
<p>‘I have it on high authority that your nephew claimed first right to royal ladies in waiting as soon as he declared that I should become one’ her statement came off more as a question for him as if she were wondering why he was doubting her chances so much so.</p>
<p>‘Yes and the reason is more likely that he wanted to show his intent to marry and his willingness to do his duty as crown prince’ he stated back and her look had not changed.</p>
<p>She firmed her dress neatly and Viserys wondered if she also had a fidgeting habit about her.</p>
<p>‘Well then I will take my chances’ she said firmly.</p>
<p>Viserys bit back a retort before closing the chest that contained his armor.</p>
<p>‘Why do you even want to be crown princess?’ he asked her.</p>
<p>She gave him a disbelieving look.</p>
<p>‘Are you being serious?’ she asked him back, her eyes shining with mirth.</p>
<p>‘I mean I get it, most girls want the throne, and obviously you want to be a queen’ he said with a dismissive wave of his hand.</p>
<p>Margaery shook her head as she looked elsewhere.</p>
<p>‘I don’t want to be “a” queen. I want to be “the” queen’ she stated. The mask was off and her voice was deep and concise.</p>
<p>‘Whatever “article” you want to use as a queen, my question still remains the same’ he said as he stared at her.</p>
<p>Margery didn’t cower and seemed to be studying him.</p>
<p>‘You think I am doing this because of my family?’ she questioned. She truly was sharp.</p>
<p>‘Oh I know you’re doing it because of them, you just confirmed it by bringing them up. Ironic considering that your family name is your biggest disadvantage for their aspirations for you being queen’ he said</p>
<p>Margaery frowned, a frown that Viserys took as her not knowing that specific detail.</p>
<p>‘Your family’s action during the rebellion that unseated my father was quite a dent in your family name. Your father’s actions were quite cowardly and that is what the realm thought, it’s made worse by your father’s constant attempts to have House Tyrell try and ingrain itself incessantly within the Capital. Honestly if Egg had to choose right now of the two ladies in waiting, then he would pick Allyria solely because you are Maces daughter’ he explained as gently as he could.</p>
<p>Margaery nodded begrudgingly despite the defiance in her eyes.</p>
<p>‘So you are saying I should rest on my laurels?’ her question had a bit of bite to it and Viserys found it rousingly adorable.</p>
<p>He sighed as to not offend her with his stifled laughter.</p>
<p>‘I say what I have been asking all day. Why do you want to be queen?’ he asked her by rerouting back to the topic at hand.</p>
<p>He was now back on the couch sitting next to her.</p>
<p>‘Why don’t you want to me to be queen?’ she asked him back.</p>
<p>He looked towards the fire burning in the fire place. Long forgotten memories of seeing his father rant and rave at his mother. His mother lying to him that the pink bruises on her flesh were from random accidents and not from the monster that was his father. The man that haunted his shadows.</p>
<p>Egg was not a monster though, in fact out of Elia’s children, the one who seemed more inclined to have inherited Aerys anger was Rhaenys and even then, his niece was more layered down.</p>
<p>But he knew the troubles of being queen.</p>
<p>‘Being queen is not a simple job and though I don’t take you for a simple woman, I know that this role is not for you. You say that being queen is your own ambition but I know it’s a way for your family to get more power. Even if Egg chooses you, he would limit your family’s influence when it comes to the capital, everyone will advise him as such. Making your whole quest pointless. What’s worse is that you would be following in the footsteps of two beloved queens who ruled during peace time. Even if you shat literal gold for your people, you would always be seen as a downgrade and I don’t think you can handle that. There are only two people I know who would actually do well as queen.’</p>
<p>Margaery’s interest was piqued.</p>
<p>‘Who?’ she asked.</p>
<p>‘My sister for one, she has the temperament and the ferocity. She has the love of the people and respect of the highborn in court. If she were to marry Egg, she would be the one who ended up ruling, not him, he would just be a yes man for her. Luckily for you, she’s spoken for’ he stated.</p>
<p>‘Prince Daeron?’ Margaery surmised. Viserys nodded again, taken back by her sharpness, perhaps a tool she may use to seek her way into Egg’s heart. Viserys tried to ignore the brief pang of jealousy that washed through him at the thought of her and Egg.</p>
<p>‘You noticed?’ Viserys asked her.</p>
<p>‘My grandmother did, people whisper that Daeron is the one who should rule. I also noticed him and the way Daenerys was looking at him and oddly I noticed the way Rhaenys was looking at them.’</p>
<p>Viserys could read what she was not saying, Margaery’s site was also slightly focused on Daeron and not Egg because they held the fear that Dane would be the one who would take the throne.</p>
<p>‘It is somewhat worrying that these oh so perfect rulers that quite a few yearn for, these “would be King and Queen.” Are the exact same two who some would prefer to rule’ Margaery added.</p>
<p>Viserys let out a laugh.</p>
<p>‘Then it is somewhat of a boon that they have no interest in throne. And appearances are not all they are painted to be, Aegon is more suited to the throne than any of us’ he said.</p>
<p>Margaery smiled, as if she were hoping for that answer.</p>
<p>‘Who’s the other one? You said there were two women you thought of, who would be good at being queen’ she questioned.</p>
<p>‘My niece, Visenya’ he said.</p>
<p>Margaery arched her head in surprise.</p>
<p>‘Not Rhaenys?’ she questioned.</p>
<p>Viserys chuckled, definitely not Rhaenys.</p>
<p>‘My nephew Daeron once made me read a journal that King Jaehaerys kept on his etiquette on ruling. He once stated that whenever it came to ruling, there were always three ways to deal with a potential threat. The first is letting it fester until it’s a big enough problem that you can see a probable solution to deal with it, the second is minimizing the problem by finding a substitute for the problem and the third is transference, giving the problem to someone else to deal with. Sound logic, yes. But there was a fourth option that Jaehaerys never knew about and that was eliminating the threat before it even becomes a problem. My niece believes in that approach whole heartedly and whilst it’s a good thing most of the times, sometimes it’s not. Particularly not with her temper.’</p>
<p>Margaery nodded in rapt attention.</p>
<p>‘So Visenya?’ she asked.</p>
<p>Viserys nodded.</p>
<p>‘She can charm anyone into doing whatever she wants whilst also being as blunt as dry wood’ Viserys stated. ‘And she is someone you definitely don’t want to make an enemy out of. Whilst she is not exactly benevolent like my sister, she is the picture of what a young queen looks like or at the very least wants to look like; she knows the power that she has. It’s no coincidence that you were named her lady instead of Daenerys and Rhaenys. If you can get her to like you then your aspirations would be that more achievable.’</p>
<p> When he was done explaining, he looked up to see Margaery smiling at him.</p>
<p>‘What?’ he asked.</p>
<p>‘You’re smarter than you let on’ she said.</p>
<p>Viserys gave her a bashful smile.</p>
<p>‘There are advantages to being perceived as stupid, people underestimate you and treat you as such to the point that they become stupid because you upend them when the time comes but you know all that don’t you?’ Viserys said as he hinted to her stilted personality.</p>
<p>She gave him her trademark lopsided smirk.</p>
<p>‘I didn’t perceive you as stupid. I took you for a whoremonger and I assumed this was an attempt to bed me’ she said.</p>
<p>Viserys arched his brow.</p>
<p>‘And yet you willingly came?’ he asked her in a genuine mock voice.</p>
<p>He had taken her disinterest at a face value.</p>
<p>‘I did, mayhaps it was to get information out of you’ she said with a teasing smile.</p>
<p>Viserys smiled, a genuine one.</p>
<p>‘You should probably get going, if you are to enact your plan then it wouldn’t do you any good to be seen leaving my chambers before the hour of the rooster’ he said.</p>
<p>Margaery nodded.</p>
<p>‘It won’t’ she said as she stood up and kissed his cheek. ‘But I do hope we can speak like this again.’</p>
<p>Her mask wasn’t on and Viserys felt a stinging sensation as he resisted the urge of not cupping his cheek.</p>
<p>Margaery walked to the door and it took all of Viserys restraint to not stare at her behind as she pranced out.</p>
<p>Viserys held the door and halted her as he stared into her eyes. There was something hidden behind her irises that indicated that she may not be averse to him.</p>
<p>‘If I may give you some advice, <em>the Red Keep is a vicious place.</em> Not for the faint of heart, my brother has tried to change things for the better and he has been successful. Your family will be perceived to be a threat to everything he has built. You want to be “the queen” then you have to show that you aren’t like them’ he said.</p>
<p>Margaery nodded and leaned closer to him, the both of them heard voices in the background and Viserys knew it was his siblings judging by the sound of their voices.</p>
<p>‘You best be going’ he said.</p>
<p>Margaery curtsied before leaving. Viserys smiled watching her walk away before staring at his armor in thought.</p>
<p>‘I wonder’ he said as he thought of the tourney.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Rhaegar</strong>
</p>
<p>He woke up early, so early that the servants were fast asleep.</p>
<p>Rhaegar appreciated it because silence was best for a King to gather his thoughts and contemplate what was to happen next.</p>
<p>Elia and Lya were both fast asleep.</p>
<p>The intimacy between the three of them had changed vastly throughout the years. In the past the moment they got in bed, their clothes would be off and they would be making love vigorously.</p>
<p>Now things had changed. Attraction and lust was still there and their need to fuck but the overzealousness of their youth had disappeared and now their love had grown to being content by being around each other.</p>
<p>Elia scowled in her sleep when he left the bed but Lyanna who was searching for him had reached out to Elia and the two of them held each other.</p>
<p>He recalled the day he married Elia and how unsettled she was. The fact that she grew to love him had always shocked him</p>
<p>Especially after all she had been through.</p>
<p>A small flame lit up the dragon temper within him when he recalled Pycelle telling the both of them that Elia could not have any more children.</p>
<p>She had cried for over moon not knowing how that had happened. Not knowing how frequent Pycelle was poisoning her, not knowing that like her brother Doran and her mother before her that she had mild gout and her life could have been lost.</p>
<p>Pycelle often gave her medicines that they later found out were sharp roots that spike one’s body. The old cunt had inadvertently cured her of the symptoms before they had taken root. Something that the maester had probably cursed himself on</p>
<p>Rhaegar had made sure that both Egg and Rhae were not conflicted with the ailment but made sure to use Pylos to inspect them and not Pycelle.</p>
<p>The thought of Pycelle and his bidding for the Lannisters made him march toward the room they had commandeered as a cell for a man who helped him, a man he once thought as a friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On his way to the room he bumped into Daenerys who was seemingly leaving Dane’s room.</p>
<p>She gave him a shocked look before schooling her face into neutrality.</p>
<p>‘Rhaegar’ she said evenly.</p>
<p>‘Sister, late night?’ he asked her.</p>
<p>Dany rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>‘We weren’t doing anything scandalous if you must know. We were reading’ she said.</p>
<p>Rhaegar shrugged as if he did believe her. Which he did.</p>
<p>Of all his children, Dany and Dane were always the ones who were taken by books so it wouldn’t be that surprising .</p>
<p>‘Where are you off to?’ she asked him.</p>
<p>‘To see someone about a thing’ he said.</p>
<p>Dany eyed him as if she wanted to know more but let it go.</p>
<p>‘I’m worried about Viserys, what happened at Summerhall hurt him more than he let on’ she said as they passed her room and he could tell which direction she was heading.</p>
<p>Rhaegar nodded in consideration.</p>
<p>He had assured Viserys not to fret and that he thanked him for standing up for his wife’s honor. Rhaegar wanted to prod him some more but even he knew that his brother needed space and not coddling.</p>
<p>‘Best to let things be Dany, Viserys is not one to be babied.’</p>
<p>Those were the exact wrong words to say to his sweet sister who gave him a pout of anger.</p>
<p>‘Then he shall get over it’ she said and the two of them made way to Viserys room, there was a scent of jasmine that indicated that a lady had been here.</p>
<p>Dany raised her hand to knock but Viserys surprised them both by opening the door looking as if he hadn’t gotten a lick of sleep, though he only opened it briefly as if he were hiding something inside.</p>
<p>‘What do you two want?’ Viserys asked them.</p>
<p>‘I was hoping we could take a walk’ Dany said, recovering from the fact that he was awake.</p>
<p>‘I have been walking all night and my feet hurt’ Viserys replied and oddly it didn’t seem like a lie. Rhaegar had assumed he had courtesan attending to him.</p>
<p>‘Then you won’t mind us having breakfast, all three of us as siblings’ Dany stated with some eagerness, looking so much like their mother.</p>
<p>Viserys sighed as he turned to him.</p>
<p>‘What’s this about?’ his brother asked him.</p>
<p>Rhaegar shrugged.</p>
<p>‘She’s worried about you, as am I’ he admitted.</p>
<p>His little brother rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>‘I haven’t gotten any sleep yet and the sun isn’t even up but I am willing to talk now, provided it’s brief’ he said and opened the door.</p>
<p>Dany nodded happily as she entered.</p>
<p>Rhaegar followed suit but Viserys halted him.</p>
<p>‘Am I not allowed in?’ he asked.</p>
<p>And Viserys shook his head.</p>
<p>‘Dany is good at keeping secrets and I know you’ Viserys said with a knowing look.</p>
<p>‘I can keep a secret’ Rhaegar argued, sounding more like a child than a king.</p>
<p>Viserys gave him a disbelieving look,</p>
<p>‘Everything I say, I know you will blabber on to mother’ his brother countered.</p>
<p>Rhaegar sighed and rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>‘That was one time and she forced it out of me, you know how she is’ he argued again.</p>
<p>He could hear Dany giggling in the background.</p>
<p>‘Dany?’ he asked for her help.</p>
<p>‘He’s right Rhaegar, you’re a mama’s boy’ she backed up Viserys with a laugh.</p>
<p>Rhaegar scowled at the fact that his siblings would not let him in.</p>
<p>‘I am a King’ he stated.</p>
<p>Viserys nodded.</p>
<p>‘Yes you are so go be a king elsewhere and stop treason and raise taxes. All that shit’ Viserys said with the wave of his hand.</p>
<p>Rhaegar sighed.</p>
<p>‘This isn’t over’ he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sat in the visitors chambers as he watched Connington rise up from his bed looking sleepy.</p>
<p>Perhaps it was his anger but he couldn’t believe the audacity of this man to have slept peacefully after all he had done to him.</p>
<p>The red haired man stretched and yawned before straightening himself and giving Rhaegar a dreamy look. Though as he saw the serious expression on the King’s face he quickly woke up and remembered the events that led him locked in this room.</p>
<p>Connington had protested that he did nothing wrong even though the evidence was hard to deny, even for Rhaegar himself who had a hard time believing his friend would betray him so.</p>
<p>‘Morning your grace, you look determined’ Connington said reverently with a slight cheer of defiance, as if he didn’t believe why he was being treated so, Rhaegar had not turned his gaze to him. ‘You look quietly determined.’<br/><br/></p>
<p>‘Only until the morning embers of sunlight start shining. Then I will look different, angrier perhaps’ he said seriously before looking at Connington. ‘Or I won’t look like anything at all because I would have gouged your eyeballs from their sockets.’</p>
<p>Connington looked startled.</p>
<p>‘Your grace I don’t know what it is you think I have done but I assure you that it’s a lie’ Jon stated.</p>
<p>Rhaegar shook his head.</p>
<p>‘I remember when we were children and you were a squire for Ser Gerold, a high honor. I remember Ser Gerold cutting you off saying he didn’t want you to be his squire. I remember seeing you cry like a babe and I took pity on you. I asked Ser Gerold to take you back but the man refused and I assumed it was because of your preference for men but given how he accepted Ser Loras, I should have known it was otherwise. I remember Ser Gerold telling me, he doesn’t like the way that you looked at me’</p>
<p>Connington was staring at him quietly as if recalling that same day.</p>
<p>‘I took you as my squire despite us being close in age because I pitied you. I remember when I would visit your home, your father never liked you much and I assumed it was because of the same reason Ser Gerold hadn’t liked you. I asked him one day why he held so much enmity for you his son that had done well in life, and do you know what Armond said to me? He said “I don’t hate him for being a poof, I hate him because he is a poof who is obsessed with you”’</p>
<p>Jon’s eyes were watery at the mention of the now dead Armond Connington.</p>
<p>‘I didn’t mind it, I mean I knew how you felt about me but I respected our friendship enough not to dismiss you or send you away despite everybody’s protests.’</p>
<p>‘Rhaegar I…’ he cut off Connington.</p>
<p>‘Don’t call me that, I am a monarch so address me so’ he said.</p>
<p>‘Did you know Pycelle was poisoning my mother?’ he asked Jon. His eyes pinned the red man.</p>
<p>‘Your grace I…’ Jon murmured.</p>
<p>‘Did you?’ he asked more forcefully.</p>
<p>Connington looked down.</p>
<p>‘I did’ Jon admitted.</p>
<p>‘And you said nothing? Why?’ Rhaegar asked him.</p>
<p>He already knew why.</p>
<p>Jon kept quiet, so he moved on to the question he wanted to ask.</p>
<p>‘I will tell you why, you saw it as an opportunity. Why did you help him poison Elia after you found out he was poisoning my mother?’ he asked him.</p>
<p>Connington’s eyes widened comically as if he didn’t think that anyone would ever find out.</p>
<p>‘Your grace these are baseless lies that the spider…’ Rhaegar cut him off again.</p>
<p>‘WHY?’ he asked more forcefully with his chest heaving, he felt an overwhelming rush to beat Connington within an inch of his life.</p>
<p>Connington shrunk back, having never seen Rhaegar this enraged.</p>
<p>Jon kept quiet.</p>
<p>‘You know the signs were always there, you were always the first to scream about how I should punish certain lords but when it came to the Lannisters you weren’t as loud for their punishment as you usually are’ he said. ‘I accepted you as a friend, I protected you when all these other Lords mocked and yet you repaid me with treachery by trying to fulfill your stupid fantasies. A fool I was.’</p>
<p>‘I did it for you your grace, I love you’ Connington said.</p>
<p>For some reason, that sparked his anger even more.</p>
<p>‘Love’ he scoffed. ‘You say that to me when you know not what it is.’</p>
<p>‘Elia didn’t deserve you my king’ Jon said, finally admitting the truth. ‘She never deserved you, neither does Lyanna.’</p>
<p>Rhaegar laughed.</p>
<p>‘And Cersei did?’ he asked.</p>
<p>Jon shook his head.</p>
<p>‘No one deserves you. I wanted you to marry Cersei because her father was powerful. When you planned to call the council at the tourney, I was going to organize a match between you and Cersei but then Lyanna Stark intervened. Don’t you get it Rhaegar, I did this for you because I knew you wouldn’t be able to. I knew it would all go to shit’ Jon stated.</p>
<p>The admission did nothing to quell his anger.</p>
<p>‘I should kill you, right here and right now. I should tear you limb from limb and only then when you’re a writhing mass of blood and flesh will I give you the mercy of death.’</p>
<p>He calmed his fists, knowing that wasn’t part of the plan.</p>
<p>Connington shuddered as he lay back in defeat.</p>
<p>‘I did all of this to please you and help you, that was always my goal. I love you Rhaegar, more than anything in this world. I would kill anyone for you and you would condemn to death out of some ancient misgiving?’ Jon dared to ask. Calling what he conspired with Pycelle and Tywin a misgiving.</p>
<p>‘Not a misgiving’ he said as he felt the calm and embraced the deepness of his voice that had leveled itself. ‘A hatred that is greater now than the day I learned that Elia couldn’t have any more children.’</p>
<p>‘Why? After all I have done for you, why would you hate me so?’ Connington asked.</p>
<p>Rhaegar saw red and grabbed Jon by the throat.</p>
<p>‘BECAUSE YOU HARMED, MY WIFE! THE WOMAN I LOVE!’ he said as he choked Jon who struggled at his strength.</p>
<p>‘Rhae…you don’t understand… I…’ Connington struggled as he grasped for air.</p>
<p>‘THE WOMAN I LOVE!’ he shouted with tears in his eyes as he felt the veins in Jon’s neck bubble up as if they were going to burst.</p>
<p>‘Rhaegar’ Jon pleaded as he flailed and failed to reach out to him. Rhaegar didn’t care, he reveled in the light fading from the Master of Laws’ eyes.</p>
<p>‘You declared war when you did that, Elia could have died because of that and for that I will make you suffer as I can’ he said more calmly as he saw Connington’s eyes start to go white.</p>
<p>He then let Jon go who started grasping for air.</p>
<p>‘But I will show you mercy just this once, I still need you for Tywin but after that the Wall will be your home. Then you will see what your treachery had wroth when you see that I am my father’s son ’</p>
<p>Rhaegar did not give him any time to plead and left the man crouching on the floor trying to catch his breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Allyria</strong>
</p>
<p>There were times when Allyria wished she were born a male bastard, then her time at the Reach wouldn’t be as exhausting.</p>
<p>The requests for her to give her favor were initially flattering but they had grown tiresome.</p>
<p>At least if she were a Northern bastard then she wouldn’t be bothered with such nonsense.</p>
<p>Though she wasn’t really a bastard though, she was a legitimized Dayne on the behest of her mother and her grandfather who claimed her as his own daughter to not arouse suspicion.</p>
<p>A select few knew her secret, those who were related to her or knew her father Brandon or her mother Ashara were in the know.</p>
<p>The royal family was in the know and getting to know each and every one of them had been interesting.</p>
<p>Something made easier considering that she was now a royal lady in waiting.</p>
<p>She was making her way to the courtyard to find Rhaenys and she could see the jealous glances from the Ladies of the Reach.</p>
<p>Ally knew why, the crown prince had declared his first right to the Ladies and whilst Allyria knew there was no way Aegon would request a betrothal from her, it was more of the message it sent to everyone else.</p>
<p>That Allyria was just as good as the Rose of Highgarden.</p>
<p>When she arrived at the courtyard she found Rhaenys with her family, well at least half of her family.</p>
<p>The table consisted of Queen Elia, Prince Aegon who sit next to Princess Rhaenys. Prince Trystane sat next to the Queen and Prince Lewyn broke his fast with them as well.</p>
<p>It appeared to be a Martell family breakfast, ironic when you considered that they were in the kingdom that appreciated them the least.</p>
<p>But looking at the five of them, they looked to be Dornish with only Aegon and Rhaenys being the true outliers given their looks.</p>
<p>Ally approached and greeted them all from her majesty Queen Elia, to his grace Prince Aegon, her highness Princess Rhaenys and the other princes.</p>
<p>‘You look more and more like your mother every day, I am still upset that she immediately ventured to the Capital and didn’t come here’ Queen Elia stated casually.</p>
<p>She smiled politely remembering how the Queen and her mother were the closest of friends.</p>
<p>‘I thank you for the compliment’ she replied a little self-consciously.</p>
<p>It was another thing she was getting used to, her family in Starfall was blessed when it came to their comeliness in looks whenever it was compared to everyone else, and they were always the outliers.</p>
<p>Being in the presence of the Targaryens had changed that.</p>
<p>The royal family had this thing about them where they knew they were attractive but most of the times they forgot. Visenya seemed to be the only exception.</p>
<p>‘What brings you here my dear?’ Elia asked her. Eleven year old Trystane let out an adorable little giggle at the rhyme.</p>
<p>Ally turned to Rhaenys whose purple eyes were scrutinizing her with intrigue.</p>
<p>‘Lord Willas approached me with a request for Princess Rhaenys. Apparently you have been quite hard to “reach,” he found it ironic since he is a “Reach-men.”</p>
<p>Everyone at the table either let out a groan or rolled their eyes. Rhaenys was the loudest of them which didn’t bode well for Willas given that she was the recipient he was trying to woo.</p>
<p>‘He specifically wanted me to say that’ Ally said with a grimace. ‘He also wants you to join him during the tourney on a fishing expedition.’</p>
<p>It was obvious why Willas was requesting this on the day of the tourney, he would not be able to participate given what Oberyn did to his leg.</p>
<p> ‘Thank you Ally, I will give him another excuse’ Rhaenys stated.</p>
<p>‘I hope you’re being courteous and respectful to him,  Willas will one day be ruler of Highgarden and its good to maintain good relationships with the heir of the castle. So be polite lest we find a dagger to kill him and proclaim Garlan as heir’ Elia stated.</p>
<p>Rhaenys nodded but Aegon scoffed.</p>
<p>‘Rhae polite? You’ll have better luck with the dagger approach’ he stated as he buttered his burnt bread.</p>
<p>Ally found it strange that Rhaenys didn’t bite back as she usually would.</p>
<p>‘Are you ever going to get over it?’ Rhaenys asked.</p>
<p>Aegon gave his sister a childish fake smile.</p>
<p>‘Unlikely’ he stated.</p>
<p>Elia rolled her eyes and sighed, clearly unhappy that her babies were fighting.</p>
<p>Ally bit back a smile though because it was clear the two didn’t want to be at odds given how they sat next to each other.</p>
<p>‘I shall take my leave, Queen Lyanna invited me for breakfast’ Ally stated.</p>
<p>Elia smiled at her in goodbye.</p>
<p>‘…we separated families because we know the Tyrells want to suck up to everyone but they will be hesitant to break their fast with either of us because it will look like they picked a side’ Elia explained to Prince Lewyn who questioned her as to why they were eating separately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When she made it to the hall where her family sat, she smiled at the familiar sight of Queen Lyanna, Prince Daeron, Princess Visenya, Prince Elaerys and Ser Benjen.</p>
<p>Although she would admit that there was a panging in her heart that wanted to know of her father and imagined that she would be in Winterfell right now feasting with him and her other sibling that were never to be.</p>
<p>As a child she always read stories of a mama wolf that protected her cubs and to see Queen Lyanna chasing away the servant and putting the food on the plate for each of her children, like a wolf feeding her pups was quite a sight to see for the fiery she-wolf Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.</p>
<p>Lyanna and Benjen sat on opposite sides of the small table and Allyria joined Elaerys while sitting adjacent from Daeron and Visenya.</p>
<p>‘Aunt Lyanna, Uncle Benjen, cousins’ she greeted.</p>
<p>Aunt Lyanna and Uncle Benjen had insisted on her calling them that and not by their actual titles.</p>
<p>‘My beloved niece’ Aunt Lyanna greeted with a smile.</p>
<p>Uncle Benjen clasped her hand given that she was close to him. The man had been hugging her more often than not.</p>
<p>Eli moved towards her and gave her a sweet hug before moving back to his chair, an action that pleased Lyanna who smiled at her youngest boy.</p>
<p>Daeron gave her his signature small smile, the friendliest one he could give.</p>
<p>Visenya gave her a smug smirk before assessing her and looking down at her plate as if she discovered something scandalous about her outfit.</p>
<p>‘So mother before Ally interrupted us, we were having a conversation’ Visenya stated, her silver grey eyes sparkling with intent and matching the Queens.</p>
<p>Allyria’s mother once stated that Visenya was a morph between Queen Lyanna and the Queen Mother Rhaella.</p>
<p>In terms of likeness,  she and Eli looked quite similar.</p>
<p>‘You were having a conversation, I said what I needed to say’ Lyanna stated in a tone that brooked no arguments.</p>
<p>Visenya was not happy about the declaration, given the frown on her face.</p>
<p>‘But I don’t like her mother’ Visenya whined, sounding more like the girl of thirteen name days that she actually was.</p>
<p>Lyanna scoffed clearly not interested in her daughter’s pleas.</p>
<p>‘You should have thought of that before being mean to your brother. I think this will be good for you. I met Lady Margaery and she’s nice and the Gods know that the Rose needs to scrap some of that kindness on to you’ the Queen replied.</p>
<p>Eli had an amused grin that showed all his teeth clearly enjoying his sister’s distress.</p>
<p>‘I think Lady Piglet would rather eat the scraps’ Visenya said as a slight.</p>
<p>Lyanna scowled at her daughter. Eli looked confused because he brokered that Visenya made an insult.</p>
<p>‘I don’t get it’ Eli stated.</p>
<p>Visenya scoffed.</p>
<p>(Of course you wouldn’t) Visenya responded with a patronizing smile. Eli pulled out his tongue and bumped his head forward in defiance.</p>
<p>‘Senya thinks that Margaery looks like a pig, pigs eat scraps’ Dane explained as he ironically munched down on a pork sausage.</p>
<p>‘Oh’ Eli replied.</p>
<p>‘And you still wonder why I am allowing this?’ Lyanna asked Visenya referring to how Margaery has to be her Lady in Waiting.</p>
<p>Allyria did not envy Margaery in that case. This is funny because if you had to ask anyone who didn’t truly know the royal family who you would rather wait under at first glance, most would pick Visenya instead of Rhaenys out of fear for the elder princess’s temper and the fact that Visenya was the sweet crown jewel of King Rhaegar.</p>
<p>When they arrived at Summerhall it was clear to see that Rhae didn’t like her little sister all that much, the love was there but they didn’t like each other.</p>
<p>Ally had asked why Rhaenys didn’t like her cousin.</p>
<p>But now Ally understood, she had made the mistake of flirting with Gendry and saw how much of a bitch Visenya could be.</p>
<p>The girl appeared sweet but she did it to get you on her side.</p>
<p>‘You should learn to be nicer like your brothers here’ Lyanna stated.</p>
<p>She could tell Visenya wanted to roll her eyes but the girl was directly in the line of fire on her mother so she kept her eyes at bay.</p>
<p>‘You think I am nice mother?’ Eli asked with the cutest smile.</p>
<p>Lyanna nodded and blew him a kiss.</p>
<p>‘Of course I do sweetling, you are the sweetest boy’ she said.</p>
<p>The boy of ten name days gushed at the compliment from his mother.</p>
<p>(Whenever people use the word ‘sweet’ they usually use it to describe slow people) Visenya stated in Valyrian.</p>
<p>Allyria, Benjen and Queen Lyanna had no idea what Visenya said but judging by the scowl on Eli’s face, it wasn’t a nice comment.</p>
<p>(And what do you know of it you cow. Is that why you are calling Margaery a pig, you’re jealous because you look like a cow) Eli replied.</p>
<p>(We look alike in coloring you fool, so if I am cow then you’re a cow) Visenya bit back.</p>
<p>Eli smiled mischievously as if he had the upper hand.</p>
<p>(You’re most definitely a cow, you even have a cow branded on your bow on arrow) Eli stated.</p>
<p>Whatever Eli had said had shaken Visenya, who seemed stunned and at a loss for words. Something that surprised everyone at the table.</p>
<p>Visenya gathered her wits at the laughing Eli but instead of insulting him back, she smiled at her little brother.</p>
<p>(Well played you “nonce”) Visenya replied. They all heard the nonce this time.</p>
<p>Eli looked like he was ready to bite back but Dane had enough.</p>
<p>(Stop it!) Dane said sternly and his younger siblings both stuck out their tongues at each other but relented.</p>
<p>They started eating again with Lyanna smiling at her eldest.</p>
<p>‘Thank you my baby, you’re an angel’ Lyanna said.</p>
<p>Dane who usually wasn’t quick to smile, gave his mother a bashful grin.</p>
<p>Visenya snorted to Eli with a conspiratorial look and sneer almost as if they weren’t fighting mere seconds ago.</p>
<p>(Get a load of mama’s boy over here) Visenya said to Eli as they gestured to a frowning Dane.</p>
<p>Eli laughed in agreement with his likewise silver hair and grey eyed sibling. Allyria made out the word muna and knew they were mocking Dane.</p>
<p>(Do you want me to tell him that the cow that’s actually branded on your bow and arrow is actually a Stag?) Dane asked his sister.</p>
<p>Visenya bit the inside of her cheeks that were turning red before she bashfully shook her head.</p>
<p>(I thought as much) Dane stated.</p>
<p>‘Can we all start speaking in a language everyone here can understand?’ Benjen asked the three Targaryens.</p>
<p>The three Valyrian First Men nodded curtly before they ate in silence.</p>
<p>‘Daeron, I noticed the Tarly boy hanging around you?’ Lyanna asked her son.</p>
<p>Dane nodded but Visenya was innately curious.</p>
<p>‘Which Tarly boy, the tall strong handsome and dreamy one or the fat one?’ Visenya questioned.</p>
<p>‘Visenya!’ Lyanna admonished with a sigh.</p>
<p>Visenya raised her arms in tiredness, almost as if she was tired of people calling out her bluntness.</p>
<p>‘What?’ Visenya asked.</p>
<p>‘That’s rude and it’s not politically correct of you to call the son of a major Lord “fat”’ her mother admonishing her daughter’s blunt nature.</p>
<p>Visenya shook her head like she was talking to people with brittle ears.</p>
<p>‘So it’s okay for Rhae to go in detail about how ugly her cousins Quentyn and Obara are but I can’t call a fat man “fat”?’ Visenya asked her mother. ‘PC world gone mad if you ask me.’</p>
<p>Benjen was laughing underneath his handkerchief.</p>
<p>‘Would you like it if someone spoke that way about you?’ Aunt Lyanna asked her seriously, the Queen finding no humor in any of this.</p>
<p>‘I have heard you say worse muna’ Visenya argued. ‘And I find it interesting, dare I say hypocritical. You chose father, a tall strong and handsome man over Robert who is fat.’</p>
<p>Lyanna studied her with a straight face that made Ally shudder in fear, Visenya slightly flinched at her mother before her plate was taken away.</p>
<p>‘Alright you’re done. Go to your chambers and you will stay there for the entirety of the tourney’ Lyanna said sternly.</p>
<p>Visenya looked as if someone poured her with ice cold water during the winter.</p>
<p>‘But…’ Visenya was cut off by her mother.</p>
<p>‘No buts young princess’ the Queen said.</p>
<p>Dane picked a cup of chamomile tea and took loud sip, whilst hiding his smile.</p>
<p>‘This is some really good tea’ he said to Eli who was enjoying seeing his sister who had tears slowly stream down her face at her punishment for being unruly.</p>
<p>Visenya saw that her mother wasn’t budging and angrily pushed her cup against the table.</p>
<p>‘Gods I hate you’ she snarled before dragging her chair angrily and stomping out the room like a child and not a girl who was ten and three.</p>
<p>Allyria would admit she found some semblance of joy in watching Visenya stomp out the room. Though that was put to a halt when the King stepped in the room and intercepted his teary daughter.</p>
<p>Rhaegar had a look of concern when he saw his little girl.</p>
<p>(What’s wrong my little angel?) He asked as he picked up his daughter.</p>
<p>Visenya gave exaggerated sniffles like she was still a babe and Allyria was witnessing first-hand how her father was putty in the hands of a girl that would put street performers to shame.</p>
<p>(Daddy I asked mother how old she was and she got upset, I don’t know why? Now she says I can’t go to the tourney) Visenya stated in Valyrian.</p>
<p>The King caressed his daughter’s hair whilst kissing her forehead and looked at his wife whilst shaking his head.</p>
<p>(Daddy made the same mistake once and she never spoke to him for a week but you should always be careful about your mother’s feelings. But I tell you what, why don’t we get ready for the tourney, I will talk to your mother later) Rhaegar said.</p>
<p>Whatever he told his daughter, she instantly brightened up and hugged him tightly.</p>
<p>‘The two of us are going to get ready for the tourney’ Rhaegar announced and the King was smart enough to exit because he could see that his wife was ready to fight with him.</p>
<p>Rhaegar put Visenya down and the two made their way out the room hand in hand. As they made their way out Visenya turned and gave the most mischievous smile to her mother before sticking her tongue out.</p>
<p>Queen Lyanna shook her head and laughed.</p>
<p>She then turned to Benjen.</p>
<p>‘It’s like being in Winterfell’ her uncle stated.</p>
<p>Lyanna said nothing and ate.</p>
<p>‘Our father will agree to anything Rhae and Senya tell him’ Dane acknowledged.</p>
<p>Benjen nodded before replying to Dane.</p>
<p>‘Your mother used to do the exact same thing with our mother and our father would constantly bail her out’ Benjen chuckled before looking at her Aunt Lyanna. ‘I am sure mother is probably laughing at you right now sister.’</p>
<p>Lyanna gave Benjen a taunting smile, one that was so similar to the one Visenya was giving Eli earlier.</p>
<p>Allyria smiled whilst looking at all of them and acknowledging that this was her family.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So the Tourney is the next chapter, otherwise I would have to write a chapter thats like really long.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>24th Chapter on the 24th :)</p>
<p>1) Shoutout to Kayla for the moodboard of Rhaenys, Daeron, Dany and Aegon(I guess). Though I want it to be perfectly clear and noted that this is not my Aegon, not in the slightest, this is her Egg from what she has envisioned so far from the story. No idea who this attractive man is and how she got it from my description of Egg, I am just putting it there because it's a moodboard with pretty people and I like pretty things. We had many arguments about this moodboard, she initially wanted to put Gal Gadot as Rhaenys and Scarlet Johannson as Visenya(Yeah I know). Luckily I talked her out of it.</p>
<p>2) Special thanks to everyone that have stayed interested in the story I am happy that you're happy. </p>
<p>3) For those who are not happy or those that feel the need to tell me how to write my story, please just click the back arrow and move on it's literally that simple guys and not that deep, I promise you that I am not intentionally writing this story to upset you, I swear that I want you to enjoy it. I won't be offended if you stopped reading because you don't like something that's happening. HOWEVER I will be offended if you leave a comment that is mean spirited whilst filing it under the guise of "criticism." Don't do that to any writer, just be nice. This is directed to those type of comments, you know the one. </p>
<p>Anyways happy reading</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dany</strong>
</p>
<p>‘This is the name you’re going with?’ she asked her brother whilst twirling the parchment with her brow raised.</p>
<p>Viserys nodded as he locked the trunk containing his newly acquired and impressive armor.</p>
<p>‘Why don’t you like it?’ he asked her as he began stretching though Dany didn’t know what for. The tourney began today but the real joust would start on the morrow</p>
<p>She frowned at him reading the name “Ser Ger Thedeck.”</p>
<p>‘Seems a bit juvenile’ she responded after repeating the name quickly indicating the intentional vulgar usage. ‘I thought you would want to be a gallant knight who rides with honor and saves his fair maiden’ she said with a giggle.</p>
<p>Her brother sniffed dismissively.</p>
<p>‘I would also like a woman with teats the size of my head who isn’t as beefy as Robert Baratheon’ he stated. ‘We don’t get what we want.’</p>
<p>Dany sighed as she took the small parchment of his secret name from him to enter it in the draw.</p>
<p>‘Who will have the honor of taking your favor?’ she questioned.</p>
<p>Her brother didn’t respond and instead he had a wistful smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She later stood with Dane and Eli combing through the pages of their books as Dane smiled and tapped a page that had a dragon painted bookmark on it.</p>
<p>‘So here it is’ Dane said pointing to the page. ‘Before the doom there were many factions of dragon lords from Belaerys to Rhaepyrion and yours truly, Targaryen.’</p>
<p>Dane turned the page.</p>
<p>‘The majority of the Lords expanded their reach and formed a Peninsula, and a regime of slave colonies throughout the southern parts of Essos. The minor Lords were different, some of them didn’t have strong access to our magic so they turned to alternative means.’</p>
<p>‘Whilst the Valyrians didn’t believe in Gods and were practically Gods themselves, they did believe in drawing their magic from celestial events. From an eclipse were the most superstitious believed that during that event a large dragon was flying past the sun. The existence of deities was not largely cheered upon by those that dwelled in Valyria because in their opinion they were the Gods and the sphinxes of various dragon lords can attest to that but during a summer solstice when the moon was at an apex, dragons could always be drawn and birthed.’ Jon finished reading before he closed the book.</p>
<p>Dany of course knew that particular portion of their ancestry and history but she never paid much mind to it because there were many revolving questions.</p>
<p>‘That’s the only mention of the solstice?’ Eli asked the two of them.</p>
<p>‘The only definitive one’ Dany said with a sigh.</p>
<p>Eli grumbled in frustration.</p>
<p>‘It didn’t tell us anything, like everything else it’ s just needless history’ Eli stated before rubbing his temples.</p>
<p>Dane shrugged at his brother.</p>
<p>‘I don’t know what to tell you Eli. If there were information on how to hatch dragons easily then there would be dragons’ Dane looked at her because he could see the same frustration reflecting on her face.</p>
<p>She truly was frustrated, on the one hand the possibility that the dragons could still be alive was miniscule but that’s not how she felt whenever she laid her hands on that black and red egg.</p>
<p>Dany sighed before squaring her shoulders.</p>
<p>‘We can’t do anything until the solstice so for now why don’t we enjoy a summer’s day in Highgarden’ she said as she caressed Eli’s silver hair. Eli leaned into her, despite the frustration he enjoyed the attention.</p>
<p>Dane smiled in agreement, he probably wanted to say the same thing.</p>
<p>‘Summers day in Highgarden, there’s an overrated minstrel somewhere out there in Kings Landing who is probably playing a version of that song for the thousandth time’ Dane quipped.</p>
<p>She let out a little laugh before smiling at him. His dark purple eyes seemed lighter in the bright room of her chambers were the sun was reflecting on him.</p>
<p>A sound from below them interrupted their brief moment.</p>
<p>‘Uh why are you two looking at each other that way?’ Eli asked them, whilst staring at both of them like they were strange.</p>
<p>Dany blinked before letting go of Eli’s hair.</p>
<p>‘Nothing, I just found what Dane said funny’ she said as she smiled at him.</p>
<p>Eli raised a brow in confusion.</p>
<p>‘But it wasn’t even funny’ Eli argued.</p>
<p>The two of them were saved by the door opening.</p>
<p>Egg walked in happily with a bright smile on his face.</p>
<p>‘If it isn’t my three favorite Targaryens’ Egg stated before sauntering into the room.</p>
<p>He picked up Eli and lifted him on his shoulder before spinning him around, Eli found all of this amusing if his laugh was anything to go by.</p>
<p>Egg then put him down before walking towards her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. ‘Sweet aunt’ he greeted.</p>
<p>Dany grinned, her cheeks pink.</p>
<p>‘Someone is in a good mood and is feeling very loving’ she commented cheerily.</p>
<p>‘That means he wants something’ Dane grumbled as he eyed Egg.</p>
<p>Egg smiled as he took a seat on her couch and casually crossed his feet up on the table next to it.</p>
<p>‘Oh Daeron, always the observer, though your scrutiny remains ever top notch’ Egg said before looking at her. ‘Dany I need your favor for the tourney.’</p>
<p>Dany was surprised. Egg looked at Dane with a playful glint before turning back to her.</p>
<p>‘Assuming that’s okay of course? I would have asked Dane for his blessing but…’ Egg didn’t finish what he was saying to Dane because she cut him off.</p>
<p>‘I don’t need his permission or anyone’s for that matter’ she said with a puffed chest as she gave him a blue lapel from the dress her mother had made for her.</p>
<p>‘Exactly, women empowerment and all that’ Egg clicked his fingers in agreement.</p>
<p>Dane rolled his eyes, an action he did when he felt people were being too overdramatic around him.</p>
<p>‘Besides, Dane can always ask Rhaenys. Speaking off where is the succubus, it’s unusual for the spawn of heresy not to be around you two?’ Egg asked them with some bite.</p>
<p>He was clearly still upset with his sister, though it was encouraging that he spoke of her in such a teasing manner.</p>
<p>‘She’s taking a walk with Lord Stumpy’ Dane said. Dany did her best not to tease him in return but both Egg and her hid their smiles.</p>
<p>‘Willas wanted to go fishing with her during the tourney since he can’t partake but Rhaenys had to reject him so instead she agreed to let him give her a brief tour of the castle’ she clarified. ‘Dane here is just jealous.</p>
<p>Dane narrowed his eyes at her.</p>
<p>‘I am not’ he said with a pout he was trying his best hide.</p>
<p>Egg watched them with amusement.</p>
<p>‘Are you even allowed to get jealous in a couple...throuple? Perhaps a topic for another day’ Egg stated before walking over to Eli who had no idea what they were talking about. ‘Nevertheless, you can still get her favor.’</p>
<p>Dane now stared at his brother curiously.</p>
<p>‘Why would I want her favor?’ Dane asked Egg.</p>
<p>‘Well Dany is clearly taken and Garlan asked for Visenya’ Egg said as he balanced his hands deferring to it like it’s common sense.</p>
<p>‘Yeah but I am not participating in the tourney you know that’ Dane replied.</p>
<p>Egg sighed loudly and let out a dramatic breath muttering the words “so predictable.”</p>
<p>‘Yes I know you have this thing of wanting people to underestimate how good you are with a blade because you want to be the mysterious dark prince’ Egg mocked.</p>
<p>Dane’s face remained impassive but Dany could tell he was silently smiling.</p>
<p>‘As opposed to you golden boy?’ Dane asked him</p>
<p>Egg sighed again.</p>
<p>‘Dane please, Ser Arthur and Ser Jaimie are participating. You know I can’t do anything to them’ Egg stated.</p>
<p>Dane gave him a reproachful look.</p>
<p>‘And I can?’ Dane asked him with an incredulous laugh.</p>
<p>Egg shrugged.</p>
<p>‘You’ve beaten them once or twice when we spar’ Egg stated.</p>
<p>Dane nodded.</p>
<p>‘And they have beaten me hundreds of times’ Dane said quickly.</p>
<p>Egg pondered quietly in thought before turning back to Dane.</p>
<p>‘I know you Dane, whenever you spar, you use your brain. I just need you for the melee brother as a duo’ Egg said.</p>
<p>Dane wasn’t yet convinced.</p>
<p>‘You do realize that one person wins this melee. Am I to forfeit when it’s the two of us left?’ Dane asked him.</p>
<p>Egg shrugged yet again.</p>
<p>‘We’ll cross that bridge when we get there’ Egg said.</p>
<p>Dane groaned in annoyance as he tied back his hair.</p>
<p>‘I don’t want to do this Egg. Strutting around like roosters is not what we do’ though Dany could tell he was relenting to his brother.</p>
<p>Egg knew he had him.</p>
<p>‘No what we do is we join forces and activate our Valyrian twin powers’ Egg said as he flexed his sun ring on his finger that his mother had given him.</p>
<p>‘Think about it brother, you and I are the ultimate duo. I am silver and sexy, and you are solemn and serious’ Egg then pointed at himself before pointing to Dane. ‘I am bold and beautiful and you are broody and bitchy. I am daring and dastardly and you are dark and dreary…’</p>
<p>‘Alright’ Dane said much to the giggles of Eli and her who were both laughing at how easily Egg could annoy him.</p>
<p>Egg and Dane started to leave but halted when they saw Eli follow them.</p>
<p>‘Where are you going?’ Egg asked Eli.</p>
<p>Eli looked up at his brothers as if they were asking him a silly question.</p>
<p>‘To fight in the tourney with you guys’ Dane and Egg looked at him.</p>
<p>‘Oh no no no!’ the two of them said in unison.</p>
<p>Eli couldn’t understand.</p>
<p>‘But we are going to activate our Valyrian twin powers and join forces like Egg said, as brothers’ Eli said with a pout, his grey eyes shining.</p>
<p>‘You do realize that twin means two right?’ Dane questioned him dryly.</p>
<p>Egg hit Dane in the chest before kneeling down to Eli.</p>
<p>‘You can’t go buddy maybe in a couple of years and then we can go as triplets’ Egg stated softly.</p>
<p>Dane turned away in exasperation ‘do you people not know what twins and triplets are?’ he questioned.</p>
<p>Egg ignored him.</p>
<p>‘We will enter all the tourneys as three dragons, how does that sound?’ Egg asked him.</p>
<p>Eli gave him a small smile.</p>
<p>‘Three dragons like a <em>Trigon</em>?’ Eli asked.</p>
<p>Egg smiled and nodded.</p>
<p>Egg exited with Eli as they chattered on excitedly about when that day would come.</p>
<p>She sidled closer to Daeron until she was beneath his neck making sure that none could see them.</p>
<p>‘Are you sure you don’t need me when you confront her?’ he asked.</p>
<p>She nodded. Knowing they had already had this conversation back and forth.</p>
<p>‘It would be best I do this alone, you and Rhae will do a lot of damage. Rhae will scare her and threaten her life’ she said as she accepted him holding her palm.</p>
<p>‘Yeah but I am not Rhae’ he said.</p>
<p>She agreed that he wasn’t.</p>
<p>‘Yes but this needs a more delicate touch and many people find me charming’ she replied with a smile.</p>
<p>Dane raised his brow though the tilt of his lips indicated that there was a teasing glint within them.</p>
<p>‘You saying I am not charming?’ he asked her.</p>
<p>She shrugged playfully before walking away with a girlish giggle knowing he was watching her leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her opportunity came when she was filling in the slots for the joust.</p>
<p>Viserys had confided in her that he wanted to enter as a secret contender, that way if he failed then she would be the only one who knew.</p>
<p>She put down the parchment with the name <strong>Ser Ger Thedeck </strong>and silently shook her head at her brother’s childishness.</p>
<p>Dany assessed the slot to see the list that had up to thirty two people who signed up for the joust happening on the morrow.</p>
<p>Competitions had already ensued spanning from boulder throwing to horse racing.</p>
<p>People didn’t usually gather for those but they did attend the more artistic festivities.</p>
<p>Most of the ladies would be disappointed that her brother, the King, would not be showcasing his talents because he would be sitting next to Lord Mace and Lord Willas as they judged the competitions as patrons.</p>
<p>Dany herself wanted to be part of the horse racing but decided against it in the last minute considering that her prized mare was still at the Red Keep.</p>
<p>But as of now the real competitions were beginning and so was her mission.</p>
<p>The archery contestants stood inside the rallied circuit were wooden boards were placed with markers for them to aim.</p>
<p>Dany was meant to sit at the royal box at the top.</p>
<p>That was were Rhaegar sat wearing red and black, a flaming crimson dragon adorned across his gambeson. His silver hair was trimmed and pulled back into a ponytail, like Lyanna whenever she was about to ride her stallion.</p>
<p>Speaking of Lyanna she sat next to him, her hair was let loose most similar to the style of her mother Rhaella. She wore a dark navy dress and had on her silver crown with a wolf that had an encrusted blue ruby.</p>
<p>Elia sat to her brother’s left. Her hair was braided like Dany’s, a single braid knotted to her lower back. She wore a white dress and her crown was one of a red dragon.</p>
<p>Rhae and Eli sat below them, with the Tyrells next to them. Rhae was holding Eli’s hand listening to him as spattered on about something or the other. Though Dany could tell that she was trying to not commune with Willas who would constantly glance at Rhae with a dreamy expression.</p>
<p>Dane’s jealousy of Willas always struck Dany with amusement and surprise because Willas was definitely not Rhae’s type.</p>
<p>Rhaenys appreciated strong willed people, anyone that could stand up to her and argue with her. Though to most that was easier said than done considering how intimidating her niece could be with her fiery temper.</p>
<p>Dany’s sights weren’t with the royal box.</p>
<p>Her sights were with the row on the far left that sat the other Lords and Ladies.</p>
<p>She crossed her path and passed the Tarlys, the Redwyne house and the like before she arrived by the seats of the Hightowers.</p>
<p>The archery had begun and she could hear the arrows hit the boards.</p>
<p>Claps would resonate from the rather large audience that was gathered to watch.</p>
<p>Perhaps most surprising was seeing Visenya line up with those competing. That didn’t deter Dany in the slightest as her sight was focused on the cascade of blondes that sit before her.</p>
<p>Lord Leyton Hightower despite his age did not look that old and in that youthfulness he still had in him, the resemblance to her old bear was there and it seemed incredibly uncanny.</p>
<p>‘Your grace’ he said as he stood up and bowed.</p>
<p>His son Baelor did the same along with his brothers and sisters.</p>
<p>They weren’t the one to catch her sight. It was the lady who sat in the far corner of the stands, ostracized from everyone else.</p>
<p>‘My Lords and Ladies’ she replied.</p>
<p>There was haughtiness to the Hightowers, so much she could tell. That air of them thinking they were better than anyone who stood before them even when they bowed their heads in greeting to her, it felt as if they truly believed they were unworthy to do so and she should be the one bowing instead.</p>
<p>It’s the same attitude she had gotten from Lady Alerie Tyrell and now Dany understood where the woman had gotten it from.</p>
<p>‘Are you here to sit with us your grace’ the heir Baelor asked with a hidden and lustful smile despite his wife Lady Rhonda sitting right next to him.</p>
<p>She had heard of the famed warrior and knew that he along with his brothers would be taking part in the melee and joust but she did not appreciate his looks. A look that Lord Leyton didn’t chide his heir in having. For holy men who were deemed pious to most, they certainly didn’t act that way.</p>
<p>In some ways it gave Dany more resolve in what she needed to do.</p>
<p>‘I was actually hoping in speaking to Lady Lynesse if you wouldn’t mind’ Dany stated whilst looking at the blonde woman that sat in the corner with no one for company. ‘Our Kingsguard Ser Jorah wanted me to pass on a message. I hope that would not be a problem?’</p>
<p> Dany was rewarded with uncomfortable frowns and a rather deep scowl by the Lord of Oldtown. Leyton grit his teeth when he stared at his daughter.</p>
<p>‘Of course princess’ he said.</p>
<p>She nodded and ambled her way to where Lady Lynesse sat.</p>
<p>The woman strained a smile when she saw her but there was an underlying annoyance and sadness beneath her brow as she looked at her other family members.</p>
<p>‘Your grace’ Lady Lynesse said with a fake smile.</p>
<p>Dany motioned for her to stay seated.</p>
<p>There was happy cheering from the crowd as Visenya readied her bow and took aim.</p>
<p>Dany’s attention was back to the blonde woman that sat next to her. Lynesse was beautiful, so much was clear and it shocked her that she remained unwed till this day.</p>
<p>‘Ser Jorah is one of my most trusted guards in the Red Keep’ she said and she slightly grimaced whilst looking inside the circuit because Visenya’s shot skewed wide of the target and though her niece didn’t show her anger, it was there in her eyes.</p>
<p>Lynesse did not look at her with her focus engrossed in the contest.</p>
<p>‘I asked him once why it was that he joined my service and that was when he told me of you’ she added.</p>
<p>Lady Hightower frowned unpleasantly.</p>
<p>‘I am sure he had many choice words about me’ the blonde lady replied.</p>
<p>Visenya knocked her fifth arrow and that was the one that hit the board but was still far from the target.</p>
<p>‘He did have many choice words but people tend to flavor their words to suit their perspective’ Dany shot her a friendly smile dropping her regal posture to make the elder Lady feel more comfortable with her.</p>
<p>Lynesse had a surprised look on her face.</p>
<p>‘I thought you said he was one of your most trusted guards, do you not trust him princess?’ Lynesse questioned her eyes displaying a hidden interest and eagerness before looking to the arena.</p>
<p>Dany shrugged as Visenya slightly slumped after her last arrow missed the board altogether. The crowd clapped nonetheless when Queen Lyanna declared that her daughter was a novice who had just begun.</p>
<p>But Dany knew Visenya and how she strived to seem flawless in front of those she deemed lesser and the frown on her nieces face indicated that this was not over.</p>
<p>‘I trust Ser Jorah with my life’ Dany stated as she turned back to Lynesse. ‘But I don’t trust his words.’</p>
<p>Lynesse smiled for the first time that Dany had joined her.</p>
<p>The herald in the stands called for those participating in the melee to go within the tunnel and prepare themselves.</p>
<p>‘So your perspective my lady?’ Dany asked.</p>
<p>Lynesse sighed.</p>
<p>‘I met him at the tourney of Lannisport, I found him charming and calmly. Humble and unbecoming, something rare if you consider my family’ Lynesse stated before she looked down to where her father sat.</p>
<p>‘My father had planned to marry me of to Tywin Lannisters son, Ser Jaimie despite him taking the white cloak. Tywin had other ideas and wanted me to wed his imp son. I however just wanted to stay in Oldtown but no one cared. Jorah was the first man to listen to me and he won the tourney at Lannisport to honor me’ she said with a fond and sad smile before her face darkened.</p>
<p>‘My father hated it but he didn’t want to slight the North, the faith had already been protesting about Queen Lyanna’s marriage to your brother and my father knew now was not the time to poke the dragon’ Lynesse added.</p>
<p>Baelor had stood up and left with his brother Garth to the tunnel to join the other swordsmen who would tumble in the melee.</p>
<p>‘We married after the tourney in front of the Old Gods. My father was insulted, a man of the seven such as he is. He didn’t even attend the wedding’ Lynesse stated whilst looking down on Leyton who was laughing at something Baelor’s wife had whispered to him.</p>
<p>‘I was happy until I arrived at Bear Island and everything turned to shit. I was miserable; I had grown up with comforts in Oldtown. And even though Jorah was a comfort to me… he couldn’t match up and he tried gods he tried. Jorah always tried’ she said whilst shaking her head.</p>
<p>Lynesse then had a haunted look on her face.</p>
<p>‘Things got slightly better at Bear Island, you see at the time Jorah told everyone that he found a trader that was interested in minerals that they saw on our island. He started rebuilding new wings in the castle. Adding silks and tiles, textures that I had grown accustomed to back home’ Lynesse stated before biting her lip.</p>
<p>‘But there was something I couldn’t scratch. I had shared news with him that I thought would make him happy but he seemed frightened now’ Lynesse said as she held her belly, Dany immediately understood because Jorah had told her about the babe. ‘I let my curiosity get the better of me and followed him down to the granary where we stored livestock down the wayward turn. That was when I saw two little boys who were gagged, these children were orphans who were meant to be taking the black but Jorah had intended otherwise for them.’</p>
<p>Dany grabbed Lynese hand and motioned for her to continue seeing how incredibly taxing this story was for her.</p>
<p>‘I tried to ignore it, tried to exempt myself from it and say that they would have a better life for whoever their buyer was but I couldn’t because deep down I knew that he was doing all of this for me. These children were being sold as slaves because of me. I couldn’t stand it so I sent a raven to Ned Stark informing him of my husband’s activities.’</p>
<p> Dany didn’t know about that part of the story. The part of her being the informant that led to Jorah losing his title.</p>
<p>When Jorah had first arrived at Kings Landing she had been curious about the man who had taken the cloak. When Ser Jorah had finally told her his side of the story, she had been disgusted. Not outwardly to him but she had shown her distaste to both her mother and her brother.</p>
<p>Elia had placated that Jorah taking the white cloak was a move that they could hold against the Hightowers. A favor to hide the shame of the marriage that had occurred given how Lynesse would be implicated to have helped Jorah.</p>
<p>Dany wasn’t fully convinced that Jorah should stay on and be of service to her family though that was the day that her mother fully told her about their father and who he was. Telling her not to immediately judge actions on basis alone.</p>
<p>‘I returned back to Oldtown but things had changed, whilst many do not know what happened. My family did and they made sure to punish me for it by their pious and holy ways’ again Lynesse held her belly subtly.</p>
<p>Lynesse knew Dany was staring and shifted uncomfortably and straightened herself.</p>
<p>‘Thank you for telling me your side of the story Lady Lynesse. I now know that now more than ever that I can trust you as I do Ser Jorah’ she stated.</p>
<p>Lynesse drew back in surprise as the herald started announcing the melee commencing.</p>
<p>‘What do you mean?’ Lynesse asked as the contestants came out to with their stunted swords.</p>
<p>Dany twirled the ring her mother gave her on her finger.</p>
<p>‘When Ser Jorah arrived I did not trust him at all, he was a man who sold slaves but the old bear wore me down when I started to speak to him more, particularly when he spoke of something that changed my perspective of him’ she replied.</p>
<p>Lynesse glanced to her in interest.</p>
<p>‘And what was that?’ Lynesse asked Dany.</p>
<p>She gave her a small smile.</p>
<p>‘You’ she said. ‘The way he would talk about you, about the love he had for you. I knew love is what drove him and all the evil things he did.’</p>
<p>Lynesse looked down at her father who was smiling proudly when his two sons entered the arena.</p>
<p>‘He told me about your child’ Dany said softly. ‘What happened to the baby?’</p>
<p>Lynesse did not turn towards her and instead spared a dark look to her father.</p>
<p>‘My Lord father took care of it and made sure nothing was of existence from that marriage’ Lynesse replied darkly.</p>
<p>Dany did her best not to shudder, not letting her emotions cloud what she needed to do. Lynesse straightened her face when she saw her father glance towards them. Dany glared back and the man gave them a small smile. Lynesse then turned to her, her face somewhat frantic.</p>
<p>‘Why are you here your grace? Your presence will aggravate my father considering you mentioning my shame which is his greatest dishonor’ Lynesse stated.</p>
<p>Dany hummed.</p>
<p>‘I told you Ser Jorah is driven by love, so am I. There is something I want to do but I know the faith and I know the headaches they can cause. The faith is empowered by two things, the love of the poverty stricken and the backing of the wealthy. My family has ensured that poverty is a thing of the past so that is no argument and that just leaves the backing of the wealthy’ Dany stated.</p>
<p>Lynesse immediately understood.</p>
<p>‘My family is funding the faith’ Lynesse replied. ‘You mean to weaken the faith?’</p>
<p>Dany shook her head with a smile.</p>
<p>‘I am not doing anything, you on the other hand are going to’ she replied.</p>
<p>Lynesse mouth went wide and Dany saw that the contestants for the melee were in position to start.</p>
<p>‘I am but a little girl who knows nothing of the faith and how Oldtown works but something tells me that you do’ doubt was still evident on the woman’s face and Dany gave her sympathetic sigh. ’Lady Lynesse from what you have told me about your father something tells me that as soon as you arrived back in Oldtown that he would have shipped you to the silent sisters. He hasn’t and I presume that is due to your cunning.’</p>
<p> Lynesse shook her head.</p>
<p>‘What would I get out of weakening the faith?’ Lynesse asked.</p>
<p>Dany hummed as she heard the blades clashing.</p>
<p>‘You have been cunning to avoid the silent sisters thus far but your father will send you there soon enough. The moment you reach the age when you cannot physically bare any babes for any husband he would pawn you off to’ she said.</p>
<p>Lynesse frowned but she understood the implication.</p>
<p>‘You want me to undermine everyone?’ Lynesse asked.</p>
<p>Dany nodded.</p>
<p>‘He can’t really send you to the silent sisters when the Faith is in shambles now can he? Your brother Baelor has no heir, neither does Garth or Gunthor. The only heirs that he has are Tyrells and Redwynes and a man like him will want someone with his name, that gives you time.’ </p>
<p>Lynesse was contemplating her words and Dany shot a brief glance at the melee and she saw Dane leveling Ser Balon Swann. She gave a small smile when she watched him spin his blade around and disarm Baelor before knocking him to the floor. The frown on Lord Leyton was even more delicious,</p>
<p> ‘Septon Gillard you know of him?’ she asked Lynesse when she remained quiet.</p>
<p>Lynesse nodded.</p>
<p>‘The vice archon of the faith’ Lynesse replied.</p>
<p>Dany gave her a small smile.</p>
<p>‘I have it on good authority that he has preferences’ she stated as she stood up. The good authority was Varys.</p>
<p>Lynesse gave her a knowing look.</p>
<p>‘You mean little boys’ Lynesse stated.</p>
<p>Despite her grimace of disgust Dany was happy that the Lady Hightower had knowledge of that specifically, it meant she was capable. She nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>‘Why is it you want the faith handled?’ Lynesse asked.</p>
<p>Dany kept her posture straight.</p>
<p>‘That’s none of your concern. I could have easily used that information myself to chide the faith and make them ignore my future intentions but instead I am here discussing it with you’ she stated as she  watched the Lord of Oldtown. As she looked at Leyton, in a certain light the man almost looked like Ser Jorah. Perhaps that’s what drew Lynesse to him in the first place. A more humbled man who looked like her father.</p>
<p>‘Help me with the faith, help me undermine them and ensure your family does not fund them and in return I will ensure that you will not only have to not join the Silent Sisters but you will also have a reward. Somewhere that’s not Bear Island. A castle with all the comforts you need and none of the demand’</p>
<p>‘My offer will last till sunset’ she said as she walked away to the royal box.</p>
<p>Lynesse grabbed her hand before she could make another step.</p>
<p>‘How can I be sure this is certain and that you won’t abandon me when my father sends me to the Silent Sisters?’ she asked.</p>
<p>Dany gently withdrew her hand.</p>
<p>‘The same way I am sure that you don’t have much of a choice.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Dany had arrived at her seat, the melee was down to four people.</p>
<p>Unsurprisingly those four were Ser Arthur, Ser Jaimie, Dane and Aegon.</p>
<p>Ser Loras, Lord Garlan and Ser Balon Swann had been the last people who had just been eliminated.</p>
<p>Dany took her seat next to Rhaenys and Eli.</p>
<p>Rhae smiled at her.</p>
<p>‘Hello gorgeous’ Rhae said as she subtly gripped her hand.</p>
<p>Dany hummed before straightening herself knowing that they were within eyesight of Olenna who was peering at her curiously with Margaery by her side.</p>
<p>‘How’s the melee been, I wasn’t truly paying attention’ Dany stated.</p>
<p>Rhaenys stifled a yawn, another comment on the state of the tourney thus far.</p>
<p>‘The people of the Reach are really bad at fighting. Too much flair and not enough muscle. The only people who showed any prowess were the Tarly boy and his fledglings. Ser Arthur made sure to target them leaving the showboats’ Rhae moaned.</p>
<p>Eli who was listening to their conversation piped up his thoughts on the matter.</p>
<p>‘The Tyrells were good. Ser Loras and Ser Garlan made a good show of themselves before Dane eliminated them’ Eli stated with wonder in his voice.</p>
<p>That was one thing that Eli admired most about Dane, his swordplay abilities.</p>
<p>Dany looked towards the arena and she saw that Ser Arthur had eliminated Aegon and now he was watching Dane duel with Ser Jaimie.</p>
<p>‘How did it go?’ Rhae asked her.</p>
<p>Dany smiled.</p>
<p>‘We’ll find out soon enough’ she told her. Rhae stared at her, her purple gaze looking almost copper in the dull sunlight.</p>
<p>‘You know I think this is a stupid plan right?’ Rhae affirmed once again alluding to the many arguments she had given on their way here from Summerhall to the Reach.</p>
<p>Dany nodded.</p>
<p>‘I know I am quite familiar with you Rhae’ Dany replied dismissively .</p>
<p>Rhae studied her briefly whilst Dany’s gaze remained on Jaimie who seemed to be gaining the upper hand on Dane.</p>
<p>‘You’re putting a lot of faith in a harlot who may have participated in selling slaves’ Rhae whispered careful of Eli who jumped clapping up when he saw that Dane had gotten the upper hand on Ser Jaimie who stumbled back.</p>
<p> ‘I don’t believe she did. Worst case scenario, she tells her family about our conversation and the Faith become aware that we are working against them and the end result would be Rhaegar building a new Sept for them to placate them for our marriage but I don’t think she will do that. She’s motivated, trust my gut on this’ Dany stated.</p>
<p>Rhae remained quiet, no doubt thinking of the countless ways things could go wrong. She didn’t like that about Rhae but it was something that was very useful about her.</p>
<p>Ser Arthur and Dane started circling each other and Dany could see the crowd clamoring in mild excitement. No doubt most of the Reachmen are disappointed that quite a few of their prized fighters were being beaten easily by boys.</p>
<p>Visenya chose that moment to arrive in the royal box with her royal posture in place as she went to sit next to Queen Elia and Rhaegar.</p>
<p>Rhaenys eyed her little sister with a mocking glee in her eyes and Dany saw Rhae pull an arrow from under her seat before calling out to her loudly.</p>
<p>‘Hey Senya, I found this by the bank of the river miles away when I was taking a walk with Lord Willas’ Rhae said as she indicated at the arrow in her hand as she shrugged. ‘I heard about your exploits in the archery competition and figured it was yours.’</p>
<p>Everyone in the box chuckled, everyone but Visenya who gritted her teeth in anger. Her niece said nothing and instead walked away to sit next to Elia. She was surprised that she didn’t seek out Lyanna.</p>
<p>Dany felt the need to follow her but Visenya had already gone. Elia was frowning at Rhae who looked unapologetic.</p>
<p>‘That wasn’t nice Rhae’ Dany chided her.</p>
<p>Rhaenys rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>‘Oh please let’s not pretend like that spoiled brat isn’t an asshole, she needs this humbling. She’s been rather loud as of late’ Rhae replied.</p>
<p>Dany decided not to comment her true thoughts of what she felt on the matter.</p>
<p>Visenya was not mean spirited or cruel. She may be self-indulgent and somewhat pretentious but she was never mean. In fact she could be a sweetheart when she wanted to.</p>
<p>Her callousness was a result of her copying Rhaenys. Her niece barely knew it and never admitted it but Dany could see as much. Visenya admired Rhaenys and sometimes chose to channel the worst aspects of her elder sister.</p>
<p>Rhaenys never realized that because she believed Visenya to be perfect.</p>
<p>Luckily there was a distraction and they all looked to the melee to see Dane lying on the floor with a blunted sword to his throat.</p>
<p>‘Yield’ Arthur bellowed with a wide smile.</p>
<p>Dane pouted and eerily had the same frown Visenya had when she had shot her last arrow earlier and failed to hit the target.</p>
<p>Dane muttered something though it wasn’t audible for those in the circuit.</p>
<p>Ser Arthur wasn’t placated.</p>
<p>‘Say it louder for the people in the back my prince. Tell them who you yield to’ Arthur reiterated.</p>
<p>Dane frowned.</p>
<p>‘I yield to Ser Arthur!’ Dane stated audibly for all to hear.</p>
<p>Arthur grinned.</p>
<p>‘That’s right’ Arthur said as he lifted him up and they all clapped and cheered for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The joust was announced for the morrow as predicted and Dany was glad for it as Dane sidled next to her as they gathered in the hall to be served food.</p>
<p>‘Worst melee ever’ Dane stated in a grump voice.</p>
<p>She giggled as she placed food in her plate.</p>
<p>‘You’re saying that because you lost’ she stated.</p>
<p>Dane shook his head.</p>
<p>‘I came second against some pretty fantastic swordsmen’ he argued.</p>
<p>Dany nodded in a patronizing fashion.</p>
<p>‘You’re right; I mean second place is just a euphemism for the first one who lost. The least of the losers if you will’ she let out a loud and unladylike laugh that her mother and septa would chide her for if they were in the vicinity but she couldn’t help it considering the glare Dane was giving her.</p>
<p>‘I knew I was going to lose but I thought there would be more action and excitement instead it was just crickets’ Dane replied looking put off.</p>
<p>Rhae was currently opposite them chatting to Egg and she was glad to see them being civil towards each other.</p>
<p>‘Mayhaps the joust will be more entertaining’ she said as she thought of Viserys.</p>
<p>Dane nodded.</p>
<p>‘Doubtful unless Pycelle decides to take a lance’ he said with a small smile. She chuckled along as well.</p>
<p>She looked across the room and Dany saw that Lynesse was staring at her before the lady give her a subtle nod.</p>
<p>Dany nodded back and twirled her fingers in success. Dane who was always observant regarded her.</p>
<p>‘I gathered she agreed?’ Dane asked her.</p>
<p>She nodded and smiled brightly this time.</p>
<p>‘I told her if she can undermine the relationship between her family and the faith or even undermine her family then we will reward them’ she stated.</p>
<p>Dane just nodded in agreement.  It was a vast difference between him and Rhae.</p>
<p>He was more altruistic, something they shared in common. Rhae was not; her goal would be to remove House Hightower in its entirety and anyone associating themselves with them.</p>
<p>Whilst she could not flaw the simple nature of that thinking, Dany wasn’t inclined to think that way. Neither was Dane, they were more like Rhaegar in that sense wanting alternatives of somewhat kinder options in a cruel world.</p>
<p>‘Dane can I ask you a question?’ she asked him.</p>
<p>Her face might have shown her hesitance because Dane’s brow creased with worry.</p>
<p>‘Sure’ he replied.</p>
<p>She thought back to the conversation she had with Lynesse.</p>
<p>‘What do you think about slavery in Essos?’ she asked him.</p>
<p>Dane raised his brow as if not expecting the question to be so random.</p>
<p>‘Uh… as a concept or do you mean something else?’ he questioned. His violet eyes were trying to meet hers.</p>
<p>She sighed.</p>
<p>‘I mean in terms of stopping it. I know we’re all against it but don’t you think we could do more?’ she asked him.</p>
<p>Dane didn’t shrug or dismiss her thoughts like others would have instead he did what he always does. He contemplated.</p>
<p>‘We could always do more, it’s something that could have easily happened to us if we weren’t born with the right name or in the right country’ he replied.</p>
<p>She agreed with him more than he knew.</p>
<p>‘Do you want to do more?’ he asked her.</p>
<p>She gave him a timid smile.</p>
<p>‘I don’t know I like having the option of being able to do more but I don’t have the power… maybe in another life I could be able to do something but right now there is not much I can do. It’s just that Lynesse reminded of when Jorah first told me why he was at the Red Keep and I remember fighting with Rhaegar and mother but they didn’t listen. I think that was the one time I…’ she didn’t finish.</p>
<p>Dane regarded her curiously.</p>
<p>‘One time you what?’ he asked her.</p>
<p>‘The one time I would have wanted to be queen’ she finished.</p>
<p>Dane kept silent with a distant look before smiling softly at her.</p>
<p>‘You could still be Aegon’s queen’ he remarked a slight jest in his tone.</p>
<p>She mimicked the smile but shook her head.</p>
<p>‘I would want to be queen in my own right and as much as I love Egg, he would never let me. I sometimes think I would be better at it than him. I know that if you ruled then you would let me and you would be a good king at that. We would make our rules. Just you, Rhae and I. Like a <em>Trigon</em>’ she stated.</p>
<p>Dane nodded. A scenario they once played in their heads as children, thoughts she dismissed so quickly.</p>
<p>‘Let’s not talk of <em>What If. </em>Let us enjoy this tourney instead’ he said. ‘However dull it is.’</p>
<p>She nodded serenely despite her wandering mind.</p>
<p>‘I agree’ Rhae stated as she stood behind their chairs eyeing the both of them strangely before she clapped her hands and looked at Dane.</p>
<p>‘So since you lost the melee…’ Dane interrupted Rhaenys in annoyance.</p>
<p>‘I didn’t lose, I came second’ he grumbled.</p>
<p>Rhaenys gave him a patronizing smile.</p>
<p>‘Second place is the first one who lost’ she said with a chuckle ‘Anyways I thought I could cheer you up. Willas showed me a spot where he would have liked to kiss me. I want us to go there so we can kiss other things instead.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Margaery</strong>
</p>
<p>The Targaryen women were beautiful.</p>
<p>Margaery was raised as the Rose of Highgarden, the beauty of the Reach and even she couldn’t deny that she felt slightly lacking whenever she was in the presence of the dragons.</p>
<p>Princess Daenerys beauty would leave you breathless, striking purple eyes and silver hair with bushy brows and plump lips that could entice any man. Princess Rhaenys beauty was much the same but her beauty was more intimidating, it almost made you feel shy whenever she planted her gaze onto you.</p>
<p>Then there was Princess Visenya. The royal that Margaery would be attending to and thus far they had only spoke menially. The younger of the princesses had seemed cordial and welcoming but Margaery knew better than anyone when she saw that fake look of courtesy, in fact she had invented that look and used it on multiple occasions to get what she wanted.</p>
<p>Viserys had told her that if she wants to be a success in the Red Keep to achieve her dreams, it’s not Aegon she has to court or woo, it’s the princesses. In particular Rhaenys and Visenya.</p>
<p>‘They all look like mini Rhaella’s there is nothing more terrifying my dear’ her grandmother had told her.</p>
<p>Currently she sat beside them as they watched the tourney commence with her grandmother chatting to her about who was who and what they were good at.</p>
<p>None of the princes were sitting with them in the royal box except for Prince Elaerys who sat curled up with Princess Rhaenys stroking his silver curls. The rest of the princes were participating.</p>
<p>As per tradition the first challenger would go to the highest ranking lord within that region.</p>
<p>And while it should have been her brother Garlan, the man was below the royals and so Prince Aegon rode out first waiting for his draw to meet with him.</p>
<p>The crown prince was courteous and charming as he made a lap of riding towards Daenerys to indicate he had her favor and rode back.</p>
<p>‘Have you two become acquainted my dear?’ her grandmother asked her when Aegon rode away to his position.</p>
<p>She knew what the Queen of Thorns was asking. Had she made progress with the man who her family wanted her to be betrothed to.</p>
<p>She didn’t want to fib, respecting her grandmother to be way smarter than that.</p>
<p>‘Not as of yet’ she said.</p>
<p>Her grandmother sniffed in amusement.</p>
<p>‘And what are you waiting for my dear? For the rain to reach the Red Waste?’ her grandmother questioned.</p>
<p>She shook her head with a tentative smile as her eyes locked in on Dickon whose name was announced and she watched the boy who had been her first kiss, ride out to the cheers of his sisters.</p>
<p>Her grandmother had been studying her throughout.</p>
<p>‘Don’t tell me your secret dalliances with Randyl’s boy changed and bore fruit into love?’ Olenna asked her as she leaned and whispered her question.</p>
<p>Margaery almost chuckled at the ridiculousness of the question.</p>
<p>Whilst Dickon was someone she cared for, she only thought of him as a friend and a man that she could do inductive research on how her future husband would like to be pleasured.</p>
<p>He wouldn’t be the worst option as husband and Margaery definitely wouldn’t mind him as such but the truth of the matter was that aside from being a second son, Dickon was plain and vanilla. In a way that almost reminded her of her brother Willas.</p>
<p>It’s a truth that she would never share to Willas though, with his many attempts wants to woo Rhaenys, it was clear to the princess that plainness would dim someone with the verve and spirit and will that women like them have.</p>
<p>It’s why Dickon and her would never work.</p>
<p>‘Not at all grandmother’ she said and if her point needed to be further proven, the first charge between Aegon and Dickon proved that the crown prince was a man gifted to the joust. Dickon was tall but Aegon was just as tall and he had an advantage of being imperceptibly fast on his steed.</p>
<p>Margaery winced when she saw Dickon spin to the ground and fall.</p>
<p>‘Well if you had any lingering feelings I am sure they were just snuffed out by your hopeful intended’ her grandmother commented before she let out a chortle. Margaery turned to her in question and her grandmother angled her head to the other side of the stand and she saw Randyl Tarly who seemed to be fuming that his son was not able to hold his own in a joust.</p>
<p>‘Loras was slightly put out by Prince Daeron’s request to have the fat Tarly as an apprentice but it does bring a smile to this withering crone’s face to see that boiled egg of a Lord unhappy.’</p>
<p>Randyl as if proving her point stood up to leave in a huff.</p>
<p>Aegon ever so courteous went to help Dickon. Dickon refused his help at first and momentarily forgot his place given the angry scowl on his face but thankfully common sense kicked in and he bowed. Margaery had a sigh of relief because she knew Dickey wanted to beat his grace to show that he could be as good of a suitor.</p>
<p>Even though she would never consider him even if Prince Aegon was not in the picture.</p>
<p>‘So what has stalled you my dear? Is it because of the information Loras told us in the days ago?’ her grandmother asked her.</p>
<p>The information was quite the surprise.</p>
<p>To know that the prince fancies those of his own was something that she didn’t expect. They hadn’t spoken to Loras in moons sparing the brief visits and exchange of letters.</p>
<p>This morning he had dined with grandmother and her with father trying his best to get break their fast with the Targaryens. A plan that failed because Queen Elia and Queen Lyanna ever since their arrival had been feasting with those of their kin so if father had actually dined with one or the other then it would actually look like he is picking a side between Stark or Martell.</p>
<p>Grandmother had been skeptical about the news claiming that Loras was just seeing things that may not be there and maybe he just fancied the crown prince himself.</p>
<p>Loras had disagreed and stated plainly that the crown prince had caught Loras and Renly in the throes of passion. Loras saw the plain look on his graces face and he saw the anguish of pain at seeing someone he loves accept Loras into their bed.</p>
<p>Margaery had immediately believed him, her brother was not one to lie and she could denote the empathy that Loras had for the prince. Loras had gone through the same thing and decided to choose a role that may disguise his pleasures.</p>
<p>Her grandmother was only convinced when one of her spies confirmed that they saw a male whore named Silk or was it Satin. Either way the servant claimed they saw the whore in the crown prince’s chambers though Margaery didn’t truly believe that to be true.</p>
<p>The royal family made it a habit to root out any servants nearby before doing anything of matter.</p>
<p>‘It does change things’ Margaery said slowly.</p>
<p>Though looking at Aegon as he bowed before his father and strutted out the arena, he looked a true prince.</p>
<p>‘Mayhaps your eyes might turn to his younger brother’ her grandmother commented. ‘I have heard whispers that he would be the preferred choice for quite a few in court. Calm, quiet and collected plus he is loved by the people in the Capital. Yesterday showcased that he is a brilliant fighter, a warrior king if need be. Clearly he doesn’t have any flights of fancy like his brother, ticks all the boxes for a future monarch.’</p>
<p>Margaery hesitated to bite her lip knowing she was in front of company and her mother would disapprove.</p>
<p>‘All the boxes except one, he doesn’t appear interested in the throne. Besides Prince Aegon seems as competent as anyone and more so than his brother’ there was also the old adage that no one was perfect not even this raven haired Targaryen.</p>
<p>The prince may be silent but that silence may be a back channel to something more insidious.</p>
<p>‘So Aegon is still in your sights my dear?’ her grandmother asked.</p>
<p>She twirled her fingers as she watched Ser Jaimie ride against her brother Garlan. Her brother made a good show of strength in the first charge whilst holding his steed firm.</p>
<p>‘Of course’ she replied unsurely.</p>
<p>She knew her grandmother was gazing at her again eyeing her for what she was not saying.</p>
<p>‘You don’t sound so sure my dear. I thought becoming queen was what you wanted’ her grandmother stated.</p>
<p>It is what she wanted ever since she was a little girl. It’s a dream she expressed, her mother was always hesitant being the dark cloud that reminded her of the realities of life and it not coming true but she had ignored her pessimism and dreamed to wear a crown.</p>
<p>It was a boon for her that her father believed in that dream as well and wanted to do everything in his power to ensure their collective dream.</p>
<p>But that would mean she would have to marry Aegon, a pillow biter. Or aim for the other two brothers who could remove him. One who was the silent dark prince, whose intentions were mysterious to her and a man she may never control. Or the younger one who was seven years her junior.</p>
<p>Though there was the other prince, who was six years her senior. The man who had been stunting her mind.</p>
<p>‘I fear I may not be successful’ she said. Her grandmother chuckled but that chuckle turned into a grunt when Ser Jaimie had won the two rounds against Garlan.</p>
<p>‘My dear I think we both know that’s a lie. You can be incredibly persuasive when it comes to what you want. You know how to get Aegon to comply, a secret arrangement between the two of you. He gives you an heir and you allow Renly’s presence in his bed and look the other way. It’s that simple’ her grandmother stated.</p>
<p>She sighed.</p>
<p>‘I know it’s just…’ she sighed as the herald called out the name of Prince Daeron and he rode out.</p>
<p>He passed Rhaenys and gave her a nod indicating that she had his favor, Margaery may have been seeing things but there was a shine in Rhaenys eyes that she hadn’t noticed before. She was taken out of her observation by her grandmother.</p>
<p>‘Just what dear?’ her grandmother asked with a knowing gaze. ‘This is about someone else isn’t it?’</p>
<p>As if the Gods were working on dramatic timing, the herald called out the next name.</p>
<p>‘Our prince’s opponent is a knight from Essos. I present “<strong>Ser girthy dick</strong>” the herald shouted.</p>
<p>Everyone sat in the arena stand chuckled and she couldn’t hold her laugh knowing he did this on purpose.</p>
<p>The armor he stole from her in their bidding war looked glorious on him as he strutted onto his lane.</p>
<p>She feared he would make a fool of himself given how capable of swordsmen Daeron proved to be. Though the first surprise of the day indicated that there was actually something Prince Daeron was not excellent at.</p>
<p>They jousted for an acceptable number of rounds before Viserys won by default with his tilt being the most decisive.</p>
<p>‘Handsome armor’ her grandmother commented.</p>
<p>She bit her laugh at the backstory of how that particular item was acquired.</p>
<p>‘Handsome indeed’ she stated as he was declared victor of that round.</p>
<p>Margaery thought Viserys luck would run out there but the man must have been a dwarf from Norvos given how lucky he appeared to be.</p>
<p>Because out of the thirty two competitors, Viserys always seemed to draw the easier opponent and never had straight knockouts, only technicalities.</p>
<p>Jousters like Ser Jaimie and Ser Arthur were drawn together in the early draws which meant the superior competitors were picked of one by one.</p>
<p>There were now four left.</p>
<p>Ser Jaimie and Prince Aegon, the two jousters who had the toughest of opponents. Viserys was another along with her brother Loras who had her favor.</p>
<p>Viserys used the same tactic against Loras. A defensive block that could only be pivoted by drawing ones lance and exposing themselves. Something no opponent wants to do because Viserys might change his stance and lunge at you.</p>
<p>And true to form, Viserys won on a technicality.</p>
<p>Aegon had proved to be quite the rambunctious jouster and whether it was Ser Jaimie who wasn’t up to the round, his horse had leapt a bit too eagerly which ruined his positioning and gave his grace enough time to knock him off balance.</p>
<p>Prince Aegon seemed the most likely to win the joust when he was declared the victor of that particular bout.</p>
<p>The final matchup between the two princes had garnered some excitable tension, this was an added bonus considering.</p>
<p>Most of the girls were gushing whenever Prince Aegon rode past them and others were curious as to who was in the armor.</p>
<p>The two men took their position and charged. Given Aegon and his stance it was safe to say that he was wise to Viserys and his trick because he was also charging in a defensive sweep and calling his bluff.</p>
<p>Margaery had been to many tourneys and not much could surprise her but then the prince who had oh so captured her attention was one who wanted to keep surprising her.</p>
<p>Viserys didn’t charge in a defensive sweep, he went full tilt and when Aegon was in range he chucked his weapon straight at him and threw it at Aegon’s horse by smashing it in the ribs.</p>
<p>The steed buckled and Prince Aegon had no choice but to jump off and watch as men tried to calm the horse down. The move was unorthodox and slightly unlordlike but Viserys didn’t care and trotted to receive his applause.</p>
<p>Aegon was as courteous as ever and shook Viserys hand, at that point it was clear that he knew who was in the armor.</p>
<p>The King had an amused smile on his face.</p>
<p>‘Do my eyes deceive me brother or are you fully garbed in Valyrian steel armor?’ the King questioned when Viserys got close to them.</p>
<p>Viserys who at that point saw no reason in secrecy finally removed his helm from his smoking armor. There were whispers throughout the stand as Viserys shook the mane of his silver curls back to set them free, Margaery would admit that he did look otherworldly when he did that.</p>
<p>  Seeing Prince Elaerys gasp in surprise was comical, seeing the other Princesses chide his surprise due to how obvious it was even more comical.</p>
<p>‘It is Rhae… I mean your grace’ Viserys said quickly remembering he was in front of many lords. It was another thing that had surprised her about the royals, despite their titles and labels, they genuinely appeared to be a family first.</p>
<p>‘Why the secrecy?’ Queen Lyanna asked him as she sat next to the King.</p>
<p>Viserys shrugged.</p>
<p>‘I think you of all people know that sometimes secrecy when entering a tourney is key besides this is pretty great armor, would be a shame if I got my ass handed to me whilst wearing it’ Viserys stated.</p>
<p>The crowd gasped once again, this time at the course language that someone would use before a queen but it appeared as if Queen Lyanna didn’t mind.</p>
<p>‘Now brother it is time for you to name your Queen of love and beauty’ Rhaegar announced.</p>
<p>Ser Ger Thedeck smiled and gathered the white roses in his lance.</p>
<p>He trotted slowly past the princesses and their eyes locked. She felt her heart beat faster.</p>
<p>His violet eyes mesmerized her and as he smiled at her with fondness. Margaery felt herself grow weak.</p>
<p>This Targaryen prince who had captivated her like no man had ever done so before. The way he spoke to her, not as a man who seeks a submissive and obedient wife or a man who is so weak willed that he can easily be controlled.</p>
<p>He spoke to her like one would a best friend. Which despite all the ladies that attended to her, she never really had one.</p>
<p>As he got closer, Margaery was happy. Truly happy.</p>
<p>Her grandmother had asked her what was causing her not to make her move on the crown prince or even the dark prince.</p>
<p>It was the forgotten prince who had her attention. A man who was not aligned with what she had wanted ever since she was a little girl and she saw Queen Rhaella barking out orders in Highgarden.</p>
<p>Viserys was now in front of them and he gave her a smile, one that seemed secretive and slightly mischievous. Though Margaery couldn’t tell why.</p>
<p>His lance with the dove white roses reached her and she made to grab it with a bright smile but the moment she grabbed it, the lance pulled away.</p>
<p>She jerked her hand in surprise and looked at Viserys whose eyes were dancing with mischief.</p>
<p>‘Oh forgive me my lady, these are not meant for you. You are not my Queen of love and beauty’ he said with a wobbly smile.</p>
<p>The roses then landed in grandmother’s lap.</p>
<p>‘Oh my’ her grandmother stated with a shocked expression.</p>
<p>Viserys smiled.</p>
<p>Whatever expression she had on her face must have been priceless given how Viserys tried to hold in his laughter.</p>
<p>For the first time in a while, her grandmother had truly nothing clever to say.</p>
<p>Viserys rode away leaving her slightly perplexed and red faced.</p>
<p>‘That boy truly is Rhaella’s child’ she heard her grandmother mutter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dinner was quite the miserable affair. Not for Viserys who was sitting with his nieces and nephews all the while jesting.</p>
<p>He hadn’t even asked her to dance.</p>
<p>Something he had done courteously for every lady in the room.</p>
<p>He couldn’t dance with the queen he crowned for obvious reasons. Grandmother had placated that her old bones could not bear to handle it.</p>
<p>The night ended and he still hadn’t asked her to dance. Not even so much as a conversation.</p>
<p>Margaery would admit that her pride was stung.</p>
<p>Even as she lay in her bed, she tossed and turned thinking about the way Viserys grinned as he spurned her. The audacity irked and titillated her</p>
<p>She had wanted him to choose her and had accepted he would do as much but he hadn’t. Instead he had done far worse and chosen her fucking grandmother.</p>
<p>Her perplexed and confused emotions turned to anger and that made her rise out of bed</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She did not care for the guards at his door and knocked somewhat aggressively for him to open.</p>
<p>Viserys casually opened the door. His hair was tied in a simple bun and he wore a loose shirt that exposed his chest.</p>
<p>He smiled as if expecting her to come. This somehow raised her ire even more.</p>
<p>She didn’t greet or say any words of courteousy, she only charged into the room.</p>
<p>‘I don’t know what game you are playing but I do not appreciate it’ her tone was deep, not the sweet voice she would use to pepper the other lords. Viserys seemed to like it when she spoke his way.</p>
<p>Viserys raised his brows in amusement looking more like his sister in that moment.</p>
<p>‘What on earth are you talking about love?’ he asked innocently as he took a seat and put down his cup of wine.</p>
<p>She was going to strangle him. How dare he be so nonchalant about all of this.</p>
<p>‘You can court me without embarrassing me. But to simply ignore me and pick my grandmother of all people…’ she paced in the room not trusting that she won’t slap him in the face.</p>
<p>His reply sent a chill down her spine.</p>
<p>‘And who says I am courting you?’ Viserys asked as he assessed her.</p>
<p>She froze in her place. Had she misread the situation, whatever it was that had been happening for the past week.</p>
<p>‘I mean I thought you were interested in my nephew’ there was a slight derision in his tone which gave her some semblance of calm. He was jealous of her interest in Aegon.</p>
<p>‘Is that why you spurned me to make me jealous because you are?’ she asked him.</p>
<p>Viserys assessed her before he started cackling.</p>
<p>‘Why are you laughing?’ she asked him as he bawled out his guffaws.</p>
<p>He shook his head to indicate no offence</p>
<p>‘Gods you know what, you might actually be perfect for my niece. You and Visenya are more alike than I imagined… Tell me Lady Margaery have you ever been rejected or is this the first time?’ he asked her.</p>
<p>She paused not really knowing how to answer his question. She had never been rejected, her looks and her charms were always enough to entice anyone to do her bidding.</p>
<p>Her silence was answer enough.</p>
<p>‘This will be a good thing for you then’ he said.</p>
<p>She kept her distance, a part of her regretting and forgetting why she had even come here in the first place.</p>
<p>‘So all this was a game to you’ she said quietly. ‘Fool I was for thinking you fancy me.’</p>
<p>She turned to leave but Viserys held her by the waist and pulled her back.</p>
<p>His arm felt good coiled beneath her.</p>
<p>‘Do you fancy me?’ he asked her back as he tilted his head whilst appraising her body.</p>
<p>She glared at him as if he were a moron, she wouldn’t have come to his room if that weren’t the case.</p>
<p>‘You came in here stomping like a four year old lambasting me for being untoward. You want me to act accordingly for you when I am not even the prince in your radar. Tell me if my nephew beat me today, would you even be here? I am sure you have already been to his chambers already…’</p>
<p>She slapped him.</p>
<p>Whilst that was a crime that would see you sent to the black cells for a period of time, she didn’t care. Viserys excited her in many ways whether by angering her or making her smile.</p>
<p>‘These are the only chambers I have visited this week. I fancy you, you imbecile’ she said.</p>
<p>A bright smile pulled at his face.</p>
<p>‘As do I but I won’t be Dickon Tarly. I am no boy’ Viserys stated.</p>
<p>Margaery gulped, her voice seizing  as the heat between her legs melted the dress she was wearing.</p>
<p>She grabbed his face and immediately planted her lips on to his.</p>
<p>His lips tasted of wine and his tongue lapped up the inside of her mouth warring in a battle of saliva as they danced. On the while Viserys groped what he could, his squeezes making her moan with delight.</p>
<p>She freed him of his breeches and slightly giggled that his name for the tourney was not that far off.</p>
<p>That night was the first time she had ever had a man inside her. With Viserys taking care of her maidenhead like a valiant knight would.</p>
<p>The noble Ser Ger Thedeck.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Initially I ended this chapter with Viserys giving Olenna her the roses.</p>
<p>I have one more short chapter in the Reach. Then we will go to Casterly Rock and then finally the North.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>My next update will be a new story I have already uploaded, The River In Reverse, were Jon and Dany are billionaires. Though it's a modern AU so do with that what you will.</p>
<p>I have other stories as well.</p>
<p>I have a story called What If were Jon and Dany's child changed the past and sort of became the main villain of the story.</p>
<p>I have another story called Multiverse of the White Wolves were Jon Snow teams up with Thor, The Witcher, John Wick, Klaus, Percy Jackson etc as they fight Loki and the White Walkers.</p>
<p>I also have a story were Jon and Dany are gender-swapped.</p>
<p>And I even have a story for those that really hated S8 and want an AU from 8x04(which I might finish...someday...not soon though).</p>
<p>So many stories.</p>
<p>And if you don't like those stories or you have read them or you dont care then go and read other stories. </p>
<p>If you write stories then comment them in the link and I might read them and If I like them then I will tell you and If I don't....</p>
<p>Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you are all staying safe <br/>Doodle :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this chapter had been written about a month ago but a plethora of nonsense happened, ranging from being out of town to my laptop crashing and me getting a new one and having to rewrite this. It was a whole nonsensical ordeal. </p>
<p>But the chapter is here and I hope you enjoy it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Viserys</strong>
</p>
<p>As Prince of Dragonstone, a former title now, he had made love to many a woman. A large number of them being whores, he found them easier because whores were never wanton and all they expected was coin. And whores he enjoyed.</p>
<p>Most of them left him with a modicum of feelings, ranging from satisfied to content and sometimes blissful.</p>
<p>But longing was never a feeling he shared with any of them.</p>
<p>It’s something he felt more acutely now as he watched the doe eyed Lady Look out the balcony of his quarters. The waves of her brown hair cascading her body as she leaned on the wooden door, he had never seen a more beautiful sight.</p>
<p>He stirred slightly at her scent, most whores were strongly perfumed to hide their natural scent but she was lathered with the smell of hazelnut and strawberry, a smell he regarded with his mother. An unsettling thought considering what he did to Margaery last night.</p>
<p>She smiled at him and Viserys took the moment to appreciate her fully nude form. Her body was firmly shaped, whilst not as curvy or as buxom as others, her smile more than made up for it and he immediately craved her.</p>
<p>‘Are you looking for me?’ she asked him, her smirk was lopsided and beautiful as she regarded him.</p>
<p>Viserys leaned back in his bed with only a sheet covering his hard length and a sleepy lovesick smirk was what plastered his face.</p>
<p>‘Well the woman that I am searching for is one that I put to sleep with my excellent love making skills’ he boasted as he remembered having to cover her cries by kissing her passionately.</p>
<p>Margaery never one to back down from a challenge seductively strutted forward to the bed.</p>
<p>‘Really because I seem to recall you crying like a dying lamb as you soiled my sheets’ she said as she inched closer to him. Both their foreheads touched as she placed a hand on his chest.</p>
<p>‘Your sheets?’ he questioned playfully as he pulled her into his lap relishing as he groped her skin.</p>
<p>Margaery nodded as she put her arms around his neck and held on to him.</p>
<p>‘This is my father’s house after all and speaking of sheets, I’m going to have to make my exit soon. The musk is getting a bit overwhelming’ she said as she kissed him slowly.</p>
<p>Viserys responded in turn by placing his hand on her slightly bushy muff, the skin pink from their exertions the night before. Given how wet the rainforest was between her legs, Viserys took it as an invitation to claim her again.</p>
<p>Margaery was competitive, constantly trying to fight for dominance and have him relent to her. An easy task considering how easy it was to be subdued by her beauty.</p>
<p>Her groans of pleasure were not at all ladylike even though when they had started this she had wanted to make it seem as such, her screams were heavy grunts when he thrust into her with all he had.</p>
<p>He felt a hunger whenever their eyes met as they vibrated. He relished tasting her skin as the sound of smacking skin reverberated across the room.</p>
<p> And soon enough she was lying on top of him with him having flushed his seed around her body yet again. She looked fully flushed, her brown hair disheveled and her chest heaving.</p>
<p>‘So how was I?’ she asked him with her face beaming.</p>
<p>Viserys smiled into her hair as he caressed her now glistening back.</p>
<p>‘You’re better than I thought you would be’ he teased. ‘I suppose romps with Randyl’s son should promise something as fortuitous, I’m actually quite curious how he was, rigid I assume?’</p>
<p>Margaery rolled her eyes and while his tone was playful, Viserys was trying to deduce whether her previous entanglement with the young Tarly boy was more serious than it appeared to be.</p>
<p>‘I am not so cruel to indulge in that type of gossip’ he gave her a disbelieving stare as if to tell her to come off it and she smiled as she relented. ‘Ok fine he was rigid but he made up for it with surprising girth and he is rather hung.’</p>
<p> Viserys eyes widened comically.</p>
<p>‘How hung?’ he asked her. She giggled at his curiosity.</p>
<p>‘Let’s just say that female horses would assume him to be there for mating and not for riding’ she replied.</p>
<p>Viserys laughed at her somewhat newfound prudishness, he had assumed her to be a girl not to be wavered by such topics given how confident she had carried herself when they had continuously made love for the past week.</p>
<p>‘I suppose with a name like Dickon’ he said with a bright smile as she regarded him with those bright shiny doe eyes. A mix of her father and mother. She gave him her lopsided smirk and Viserys wondered if she knew what that smile was doing to him as he felt the heat stir in his loins. But with that stir came the ache from his cock telling him to relax.</p>
<p>‘Most men wouldn’t appreciate their lovers discussing those they fraternized with in the past, especially not in such detail’ she said with a raised brow.</p>
<p>Viserys shrugged though he picked up on her not gendering the word “lover” which made him curious as to something he had been meaning to question these past nights.</p>
<p>‘Darling I have made love to many women, takes a lot more to ruffle my insecurities’ he replied as he shifted his head on the pillow. Margaery stroked his chin with a smile that he couldn’t read.</p>
<p>‘You do realize that boasting of your promiscuity and somewhat whoremongering does nothing to flatter you?’ she questioned. There was no bite in her tone nor any judgment he would assume she may have.</p>
<p>He mindlessly brushed her hair back with his fingers, caressing the chestnut brown wave.</p>
<p>‘Forgive me Septa Tyrell; I thought I was allowed to broach the topic since you were here ordaining your love for <em>big dick Dickon.’</em></p>
<p>Her chuckle was hypnotic as she caressed his face.</p>
<p>‘You mentioned the word “lovers” when you spoke of most men. You didn’t say women. That implies that you know men who indulge with their own?’ he questioned.</p>
<p>A guarded look passed her face and it confirmed all he needed to know.</p>
<p>‘What are you asking me <em>your grace?’ </em>she questioned cordially, so much that Viserys bristled.</p>
<p>Not that he was deterred.</p>
<p>‘You know what I’m asking? The rumors about your brother are so widespread that one doesn’t even consider them as such’</p>
<p>Her face was regarding him as if searching for a ploy but her eyes softened when she realized he was merely curious.</p>
<p>‘What is there to say? My family knows, lucky for us he was always fascinated with the idea of knights and your brother appeased us with him becoming the second youngest Kingsguard in history’ she said.</p>
<p>He could only nod, wondering how Mace the walrus reacted at knowing his son was such a way. It probably helped that it was his youngest son. Viserys knew his own father would have never tolerated such and would sooner burn any child of his with poof tendencies. </p>
<p>‘My mother was the one who took it the hardest, being a Hightower and all, one who was raised to uphold the seven and be snooty and proper but having a twink for a son changed things. Took her sometime but she loves Loras way too much that she let it be’ she said, her voice was contemplative indicating that in the past it had been a brief ordeal.</p>
<p>‘Then I am happy it worked out’ he relied.</p>
<p>She gave him a kiss on the lips.</p>
<p>‘These things are never easy but I’m sure you understand considering…’ her eyes were hinting at something that Viserys didn’t understand.</p>
<p>‘Considering what?’ he asked her, completely clueless to her implications.</p>
<p>Margaery glared at him in confusion as if she were shocked that he didn’t know whatever it was she was hinting at.</p>
<p>‘Wait you don’t know… I thought the main reason you asked was because…’ she didn’t finish her statement but Viserys arched her with a raised brow.</p>
<p>Perhaps she thought that I may indulge in such.</p>
<p>‘Are you implying something untoward?’ he asked her whilst trying to hold in his laughter. ‘I would like to think that these past nights would indicate the veal of which I find you attractive.’</p>
<p>Something flashed past her face somewhat briefly before she shook her head and blinked quickly.</p>
<p>‘I was just mistaken then I suppose. It’s a common misconception of people with Valyrian looks’ she said with a smile that Viserys could see was false though he didn’t understand why. Perhaps the topic of her brother was a tough one for her.</p>
<p>They got dressed and Viserys somewhat enjoyed the domesticity of it. Thinking back to how his mother had told him that it was high time he found himself a lady and wed so that they could give him a castle to settle in. He found he didn’t mind Margaery being that lady but he knew her mind was focused on being Queen and not a princess.</p>
<p>‘What do you think about the iron throne?’ she questioned as she placed back a brush that the servants had been using for him as they got dressed.</p>
<p>He put on his boots and glared at her.</p>
<p>‘The chair is uncomfortable’ he replied before standing up and going to the door to check if the coast is clear.</p>
<p>‘No I mean what do you think about you being king?’ Margaery asked him.</p>
<p>He regarded her with hesitation, eyeing her oddly at her inquiry.</p>
<p>‘I don’t think much of it’ he replied simply.</p>
<p>‘Why not?’ she questioned.</p>
<p>‘Because I don’t want to be king not to mention there are three people before me in regards to succession’ he responded.</p>
<p>His response must have been more sharp and didn’t hide his suspicions at her odd enquiry because Margaery raised her hands innocently gesturing it was just a question.</p>
<p>‘I was merely curious if you wanted it’ she said whilst making her exit. ‘I think you’d make a half decent king.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Visenya</strong>
</p>
<p>Senya threaded her hand through the stitching on the quiver. She had no doubt in her mind that the stupid bull was the one who did this. Whilst not as horrendous as he had been years ago when they first met due to her taking the time to teach him, he still was sloppy.</p>
<p>She did appreciate his efforts. As bullish as he was, Gendry never shied away from the normal propriety that men should never pick up a needle.</p>
<p>So she admired the small dragon and wolf etched together that signified who she was. Her insignia was always awe-inspiring and she reveled in the strength it gave her as she carried herself. She was a princess of House Targaryen, a daughter of the dragon and the wolf.</p>
<p>Despite not having a name moons ago, Gendry understood that. He understood how she adored being an emblem of a dynasty, to be one of royalty. He understood it more than most. He understood her and it’s why he was one of her closest friends.</p>
<p>With Gendry she felt that she didn’t have to pretend and neither did he.</p>
<p>A part of her wished him to be here in the Reach in front of the flowery knights and daffodil maidens. Sure he may be self-conscious and lower his head in deference because he would feel himself lesser than them when he was far from it. But the one thing he was that they weren’t was that he was honest and true, which couldn’t be said for any of the Reachmen.</p>
<p>All of them were nothing but fake compliments and puffery, which was driving her through the roof. Even in the Red Keep many of the Lords were never this performative. Gendry despite being all bull, he didn’t once partake in bullshit. Something that can’t be said here at all.</p>
<p>But she never let that on. She was the crown jewel of her father and a loveable princess to the realm. Whilst she had admired the splendor in the Reach, a part of her was happy that they would be heading to Riverrun soon. She had grown tired of her fake smiles and tried to channel her grandmother in perfect poise and grace despite her wanting to roll her eyes whenever she had to convene with someone.</p>
<p>The sooner she left the Reach behind, the better. Though even if she left the place, a part of the Reach was now to be stuck with her and said person had just entered.</p>
<p>‘Your grace, Lady Margaery is here’ Lonmouth stated.</p>
<p>She gave him a small smile.</p>
<p>‘Thank you Ser Richard, send her in’ she said cordially despite her groaning internally.</p>
<p>Margaery walked in whilst Visenya assessed the arrows in the quiver, polishing those that weren’t shining. She didn’t give her the courtesy of looking up.</p>
<p>‘You’re late’ she said, not hiding the grouse tone she had as she polished an arrow that she had finally found to be dirty.</p>
<p>‘Apologies princess, your brother wanted me to accompany him on a walk before he broke his fast’ Margaery stated, her voice sounded fake almost forced to be high.</p>
<p>‘Do you want me to brush your hair?’ Margaery asked after a small period of silence as she finished polishing her arrows.</p>
<p>Visenya fought a smirk as she sensed the Rose was slightly put out at the inaction of her silence.</p>
<p>‘Servants already took care of that unless you’re implying my hair looks terrible. Is that what you’re implying my lady?’ she questioned, finally looking up at Margaery.</p>
<p>To her credit the girl wasn’t perturbed, in fact she smiled. A weird smile that caught her attention. She was pretty, Visenya would give her that.</p>
<p>‘Not at all, your hair is beautiful’ Margaery said.</p>
<p>She blinked before placing the last arrow in her quiver.</p>
<p>‘Are you a fan of archery?’ Margaery questioned,</p>
<p>Visenya fought the urge to roll her eyes and gave her a tight smile as she hid her sarcasm.</p>
<p>(No Margaery, the reason I have these sharp arrows is because I like to clean my ass with them) she said in Valyrian.</p>
<p>Margaery blinked whilst smiling.</p>
<p>‘I’m sorry Princess I don’t understand?’ Margaery stated with that weird smirk of hers that was grating on her nerves.</p>
<p>‘Sorry it’s a Valyrian proverb that I hum from time to time. Yes I do like archery’ she said cordially.</p>
<p>She placed the bow and quiver with care next to her other belongings not noticing that Margaery was taking note of how delicately she held the precious gift from her friend.</p>
<p>Margaery nodded as she took her seat.</p>
<p>‘Well I hope our time together will improve my Valyrian’ the chestnut haired girl stated with that same damn smile and Visenya had just about had it.</p>
<p>‘Why are you doing that to your face?’ she questioned.</p>
<p>Margaery regarded her oddly and self-consciously held her nose perhaps to check if something was there. There was some relief in the rose features when she discovered there was nothing.</p>
<p>‘Doing what?’ she asked before she smiled again.</p>
<p>Visenya pointed the moment she did it.</p>
<p>‘That, that smile’ Senya stated bluntly.</p>
<p>Margaery nodded in recognition and in her effort to try and stop herself from smiling, she actually laughed even more. Senya found herself wanting to laugh as well but restrained herself. She would not laugh with the girl.</p>
<p>‘I don’t know I just do it. It’s one of the many things people teased me about when I was a little girl. In fact your sister said I looked like a pig. Lady Piglet she dubbed me so’ Margaery stated and the lopsided smirk appeared yet again.</p>
<p>Visenya knew all too well at being at the end of her sister’s barbs and understood how hurtful they can be. She felt a companionship in that and she didn’t like it. She didn’t want to be friends with this woman or her smile that was riling her up. So dramatically she stood up.</p>
<p>‘I will be back’ she said to a confused Margaery as she stepped out.</p>
<p>She was lucky as she found both Dany and Rhae breaking their fast with Mama Elia.</p>
<p>‘I need a favor’ she said to Dany.</p>
<p>The three women regarded shared a conspiratorial look before all smiling and Dany put down the juice she had been taking small sips of.</p>
<p>‘Morning Dany, how are you? I’m fine thanks Senya and yourself? Oh you’re well. That is wonderful’ Dany stated in a patronizing tone. ‘See that’s how people are supposed to act.’</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>‘Are you finished?’ she questioned</p>
<p>‘Visenya!’ Elia chastised her for her rudeness.</p>
<p>She held her hands in apology before turning to Dany.</p>
<p>‘I need a favor Dany. I need you to take Margaery as your lady in waiting’ she said.</p>
<p>Dany arched her ever expressive brows and if Visenya didn’t know any better she would assume all the women were holding back their laughs.</p>
<p>‘Aegon specifically chose her for you’ Dany stated.</p>
<p>‘Yes he did but she’s not suited for me. I have a reputation of being a sweet angelic princess and in five minutes with that doe eyed rabbit and yes she smirks like a rabbit. I almost lost my cool and I don’t want to lose my composure in front of her. So I am begging you to take her off my hands’ she stated.</p>
<p>Rhaenys was giggling as she explained.</p>
<p>‘Why me?’ Dany asked her, which was an indication that she was not considering it at all.</p>
<p>‘Because you are loveable and patient and firm and strong willed’ she replied trying to butter her up.</p>
<p>Dany smiled at the compliments but compliments never did much to someone who was always receiving and she knew Dany didn’t much care for them.</p>
<p>‘Aegon thinks this is the best course’ Dany countered.</p>
<p>‘Egg also thinks that the world is round and we live in the eye of a blue giant. We can’t always take his judgments to heart’ she replied.</p>
<p>Dany looked to Mama Elia for help.</p>
<p>‘Visenya we feel that you and Margaery will gel well. Just like you and Myrcella’ Mama Elia prompted.</p>
<p>Whilst her statement would warrant an eye-roll, she did not give her one. Mama Elia being one of the few people she would always listen to.</p>
<p>‘Dany please, I am asking for you to take her off my hands…’ she widened her eyes and made a pouty face to emphasize her plea. It usually worked with her, father and Viserys. Practically all of Rhaella’s children.</p>
<p>Dany let out a sigh.</p>
<p>‘Why don’t you ask Rhaenys?’ Dany questioned.</p>
<p>She raised her eyebrow questioning if her aunt was serious.</p>
<p>‘I dislike Margaery but even I won’t subject her to that type of torture’ she said in jest.</p>
<p>Rhae narrowed her eyes at her in annoyance and Senya bit back her smirk.</p>
<p>‘Besides you and Egg have been sniping at each other for the past moon that we’ve been in Highgarden’ she added off-handedly.</p>
<p>‘Why don’t you just beg father to reverse it like you usually do? He grants all your wishes’ Rhae stated in a light sneer.</p>
<p>‘Because I am a princess and I do not beg it goes against every fiber of my being’ she stated proudly.</p>
<p>Rhaenys gave her a chastising smirk.</p>
<p>‘Egg clearly won’t listen to me because he has joined mother’s agenda against me. I would have asked Dane but the moment I do, he will give me that know it all big lipped pouty smile he does and I would sooner die than see that’ she stated.</p>
<p>Rhae nodded in understanding before looking at Dany.</p>
<p>‘That’s why I am asking for your help Dany’ she said.</p>
<p>Dany rubbed her fingers together, an action so like her grandmother’s that it always gave Rhaenys pause.</p>
<p>‘Ok Visenya, I will grant your petty request and I will take Margaery off your hands. Provided you do one thing’ Dany stated.</p>
<p>‘Anything’ she said determinedly.</p>
<p>‘If you can get Eli to tell me to do it then I shall tell Egg that Margaery is to be my Lady in waiting’ Dany replied.</p>
<p>Senya’s head dropped.</p>
<p>‘Dany that’s impossible, if I ask Eli to do this, he won’t understand why he is doing it because he’s a moron and when I explain it to him then he won’t want to do it… because he’s a moron’ she replied.</p>
<p>Dany shrugged.</p>
<p>‘He won’t want to do it because you were and are being mean to him. Believe it or not Visenya, you can be a pain to be around…’ Dany chided.</p>
<p>‘Oh I get along with myself just fine’ she said as she waved off her aunt’s admonishments. She had just about had it with people acting like brittle spirited marshmallows around her.</p>
<p>Dany thinned her lips.</p>
<p>‘Be that as it may, I will not help you when you haven’t learnt your lesson and if you make Eli do this then it shows that you would have apologized to him and that you would have learnt your lesson’ Dany said as she stood up and walked away.</p>
<p>‘Okay Aerys’ she muttered, knowing Dany didn’t much care for those comparisons. Her aunt caught what she said and turned around with her arms folded around her waist.</p>
<p>‘What was that?’ Dany asked with a warning tone.</p>
<p>She shrugged.</p>
<p>‘Nothing’ she said, the fiery stare from her aunt making her take a step back.</p>
<p>‘That’s what I thought’ Dany nodded with a pleased smirk before she walked away.</p>
<p>She scowled and groaned when her aunt was out the room.</p>
<p>‘So what will you do sweetling?’ Elia questioned.</p>
<p>She sighed. ‘I’m going to do another thing that goes against the fiber of my being.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knocked on his door and resisted the urge to roll her eyes when her youngest brother opened the door slightly.</p>
<p>‘Yes?’ he questioned in suspicion.</p>
<p>She pushed the door open and barged in whilst noticing the box on the table and rolled her eyes yet again at the thought that her brother that he was being conspicuous.</p>
<p>‘Eli did I ever tell you how handsome and smart you are’ she said in a sweet voice.</p>
<p>Eli narrowed his stormy eyes at her.</p>
<p>‘What do you want?’ he said as he sat in his desk.</p>
<p>She was thankful that he didn’t prolong his torture. Though she knew he needed to be peppered first.</p>
<p>‘Last night I went with the Redwyne girls to the lake for a dip and I was with Davina, I spotted a pimple on her bum. It’s growing so big that I think it may rival that head of hers’ she said with a laugh.</p>
<p>Eli remained straight faced and didn’t even smile. She thought that would’ve elicited a smile a chuckle at the very least.</p>
<p>‘Father told me that pimples are natural. Do you not have them?’ he asked in a cordial and bored tone.</p>
<p>‘We’re Valyrian brother, flawless skin is part of the deal’ she said with a wink.</p>
<p>Nothing, he was still frowning.</p>
<p>‘What do you want Rhaenys, I am busy’ he said as he indicated to the room that had an envoy of books that she knew he alone could not be able to read.</p>
<p>‘I’m not going to insult your intelligence’ even though she knew he had none. ‘But I need a simple favor from you and I will let you get back to your dragon hatching quest as soon as you help me.’</p>
<p>Eli’s eyes widened and once again she resisted the urge to roll her eyes.</p>
<p>‘You know about the eggs?’ he questioned and she nodded. ‘Who told you?’ he asked, his voice laced with the tone of someone who was betrayed.</p>
<p>‘No one had to tell me. You’re a Targaryen Prince who sailed from Dragonstone to the Stormlands with a box and constantly have books of dragon lore around you, not to mention the random fires that kept happening when we were at Dragonstone. Only a moron wouldn’t be able to put two and two together’ she said. Though what she meant to say was that he was stupid for thinking people wouldn’t be able to figure it out.</p>
<p>‘Now with regards to this favor. I need you to tell Dany that you would be happy if she took Margaery as her Lady in Waiting’ she said as she stood up and got a measure of his chambers and was slightly put out that the balcony in his room was bigger than the one in hers.</p>
<p>(Why would I be happy with such a thing?) He switched to Valyrian, which meant that he was on red alert.</p>
<p>‘Because it would be a favor to your beloved sister’ she said with a smile.</p>
<p>He frowned back. ‘So this is a favor for Rhaenys then?’</p>
<p>She laughed genuinely admitting that it was good comeback. Well for him at least.</p>
<p>‘No I need you to do this as a favor for me’ she said whilst trying to mirror the tone muna would usually use whenever she would guilt trip him into doing his lessons.</p>
<p>Eli just frowned.</p>
<p>(And why would it be a favor to you?) The tiny ten year old asked her in Valyrian. Showing her that she couldn’t confuse him to do as she bid.</p>
<p>‘It’s hard to explain’ she stated with a stiff but friendly smile.</p>
<p>‘Then simplify it for me’ he replied with a raised brow. And Visenya arched her head back in surprise. It appeared that her idiot brother was now taking his lessons more seriously, that or he may have just learned a new word.</p>
<p>‘I don’t like her’ she admitted.</p>
<p>‘Why?’ Eli questioned.</p>
<p> ‘Because she’s fake. I can smell it, she seeks a crown and that’s all well and good but it’s how she pretends to be this nice courteous little flower and that smile of hers, she just pisses me off. Do you know why I like Myrcella so much? She may be sweet and kind but that’s genuinely Myrcella, she’s not doing it for pageantry or plaudits. Margaery is and I can’t deal with that’ she said.</p>
<p>Eli nodded.</p>
<p>(So what you’re saying is that Margery is a spoiled lady who pretends to be this kind and sweet angel to manipulate people when in fact she’s just a bitch) he responded in Valyrian.</p>
<p>She clapped her hands in appreciation and somewhat surprise that her brother nailed exactly what she thought of Margaery. Though it gave her pause, since when was Eli smart enough to read people.</p>
<p>‘That’s precisely who she is and it pisses me off’ she said whilst smiling.</p>
<p>Eli nodded with a pensive expression that reminded her of father before brushing back his silver hair with his hand.</p>
<p>‘But why would that piss you off when you are exactly the same?’ Eli questioned with a raised brow.</p>
<p>Visenya blinked.</p>
<p>‘Excuse me?’ she questioned.</p>
<p>Eli chuckled now as she felt her temper rise from her chest.</p>
<p>‘I mean the two of you are exactly the same, though I think the comparison wholly unfair on Margaery’ he said.</p>
<p>She clenched her fist but forced a smile on her face.</p>
<p>(Brother please, I am asking you for this favor?) She asked in the sweetest voice.</p>
<p>‘Why should I help you? You’re always mean to me’ he said in a hurt voice that took her aback.</p>
<p>‘That’s what big sister’s do brother’ she said.</p>
<p>She continued walking slowly around the room as Eli watched her.</p>
<p>‘Fine I will help you as long as you scratch my back’ he said.</p>
<p>‘As long as you don’t mean that literally then I am listening’ she said.</p>
<p>Eli smiled.</p>
<p>‘You are willing to do anything?’ Eli asked.</p>
<p>She nodded.</p>
<p>‘No insults to me anymore’ he said.</p>
<p>She nodded.</p>
<p>‘No using Valyrian to insult my friends and uncle Benjen’ he said.</p>
<p>‘Done’ she replied.</p>
<p>‘No calling me a nonce’ he said.</p>
<p>‘Wouldn’t that fall under insults…’ she said in a bemused tone before he cut her off with a look and she relented.</p>
<p>‘When Father, Dane and Egg go to Casterly Rock and we head to the Riverlands. You do my sums for the duration of that entire trip’ he said.</p>
<p>She nodded yet again.</p>
<p>‘You have to compliment me at least five times a day’ he said.</p>
<p>‘Done’ she said with gritted teeth.</p>
<p>Eli tapped his chin in amusement whilst she absent mindedly picked up a purple dragon egg in the crate.</p>
<p>‘You really don’t want Margaery as your Lady in waiting?’ he asked.</p>
<p>‘I don’t’ she said.</p>
<p>‘And you are willing to do all of this just to make sure that it won’t happen?’ he asked her again.</p>
<p>‘I am willing to do anything’ she said eagerly.</p>
<p>Eli smiled a mischievous smirk.</p>
<p>‘In that case I will go to Dany and tell to keep her eyes open for other prospective ladies in waiting to help Egg find a suitable bride’ Eli said with a smirk.</p>
<p>Her smile dropped.</p>
<p>‘What about Margaery? Our agreement?’ she questioned.</p>
<p>Eli shrugged with an evil smile.</p>
<p>‘Seeing you squirm will be far more enjoyable’ he said.</p>
<p>She studied him, the glint in his eyes, the way he analyzed her. Even earlier how all of Elia, Rhaenys and Dany were when they were breaking their fast. A whole agenda. Her eyes widened in realization.</p>
<p>‘You little shit. When did Aegon talk to you?’ she questioned now finally seeing his paw prints. ‘Or was it mother?’</p>
<p>‘Both of them, they knew you would react this way’ he said with a giggle.</p>
<p>Visenya flexed her jaw.</p>
<p>She put down the purple egg back in the basket.</p>
<p>‘Very well then brother, be like that you nonce’ she said as she made her way to the door before she turned. ‘And stop putting the dragon eggs in the fire, they may be impervious to the heat but the basket is not and you will start a small fire that will end up burning down a castle. I could practically feel the heat from that egg so I know you are doing it constantly.’</p>
<p>Eli’s eyes widened as he looked at the basket like he just discovered something that made him sour. She shut the door as Eli mumbled that he hadn’t put them anywhere near a fire at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She arrived back to her chambers and found Margaery sipping tea as there were dishes of food laid out on the table.</p>
<p>Margaery gave her that lopsided smirk and a petty part of her wanted to order her not to smile in her presence.</p>
<p>But a part of her then thought better of it, if she could mold Myrcella then she could mold the Rose and one up Egg and her mother.</p>
<p>‘Forgive me, I ordered food brought here because I was famished’ Margaery stated.</p>
<p>‘It’s quite alright’ she said as she grabbed a wafer on one of the plates and dipped it into the milk.</p>
<p>‘So your grace who gave you that bow and arrow?’ Margaery asked.</p>
<p>Senya’s eyes shot up in interest at the coy smile the girl gave her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dane</strong>
</p>
<p>The carriages were being loaded for their departure and by midday they would be absconding from the ridiculously flowery city.</p>
<p>Since he would be journeying west on horseback to Oldtown before sailing, Daeron decided now was the time to lay back and do some comfort reading before the need to depart was upon them.</p>
<p>Revelry he wasn’t granted when he heard a tumble of footsteps outside his quarters before a loud thud. If he didn’t know any better he would have assumed someone had tripped and fell.</p>
<p>He was about to get up and see what had happened but then he heard the familiar squeal of a man he was starting to dislike.</p>
<p>Jaimie came inside with an amused smirk probably knowing that the fat man irked him so.</p>
<p>‘Your grace, Samwell Tarly is here to see you’ Jaimie uttered.</p>
<p>Whilst Daeron was ready to send him away, Samwell sidled up behind Jaimie with an eager smile.</p>
<p>‘Your grace’ Sam greeted with a breathy hunch that Dane assumed was a bow.</p>
<p>Dane kept quiet, slightly at his wits end with the fat man. Whilst he liked the man’s mind and penchant for knowledge, he thoroughly despised everything else. And worse was that Sam had been pestering more than naught.</p>
<p>He could be cordial with many people but Sam exhibited the traits that irritated him.</p>
<p>Still keeping silent and perusing through the book he found in the Highgarden library, he could see from the corner of his eye that Sam was fidgeting nervously whilst trading a glance with Ser Jaimie who was giving him a cordial yet mocking smile.</p>
<p>‘It’s quite a fancy meeting you here’ Sam said after realizing he was not going to speak.</p>
<p>Dane shot his brow up in question.</p>
<p>‘In my chambers?’ he questioned. Sam realized his blunder but chuckled nonetheless.</p>
<p>‘Oh I suppose um…’ the fat man was fumfering much to Dane’s annoyance but he took a look at the book Dane was perusing through and his eyes lit up. ‘You’re reading the scribes of Killen Oakheart, great read, my favorite part is when he tells of the sonnet by Goldengrove in which the pauper dies. I actually have a copy of my own, would it bother you, if I sat down and joined you?’</p>
<p>He scrunched his eyes in annoyance at the spoiler and regarded the fat man glibly.</p>
<p>‘I don’t know Sam. Will you bother me?’ he questioned the fat man back.</p>
<p>Sam who clearly wasn’t receptive to his mood ambled to the side of him and sat down.</p>
<p>‘I’ll try not to’ Sam stated and the moment he sat down, the couch let off a groan at the added weight.</p>
<p>Jaimie just kept on smiling, he more than most enjoyed it when people ruffled his feathers.</p>
<p>For a small period, Dane was actually hopeful for some solace given that the fat man had grabbed a book from the desk and started reading but he knew that Sam’s rehearsed run in was not a farcical coincidence and the Tarly boy finally piped up.</p>
<p>‘Prince Daeron or Dane, which do you prefer?’ Sam asked.</p>
<p>‘Your grace’ he replied.</p>
<p>Sam shot a nervous look to Jaimie.</p>
<p>‘Well then your grace, truth be told this run-in was not accidental’ Sam stated truthfully.</p>
<p>Dane sniffed.</p>
<p>‘You don’t say’ he replied sarcastically and could hear Jaimie laughing.</p>
<p>Sam put the book down on the table and fumbled his fingers.</p>
<p>‘I spoke with my father last night, he is not happy with the arrangement you made with me for Loras’ Sam stated.</p>
<p>Jaimie snorted.</p>
<p>‘I doubt there is anything that can make that man happy’ Jaimie replied.</p>
<p>Sam was still staring at him like a needful puppy.</p>
<p>‘He told me he couldn’t outright say no because it would offend the Tyrells and offend you but he told me that for my own sake, I shouldn’t accept the offer of apprenticeship with Ser Loras, he suggested that I should go to the wall and rescind my claim for my own good’ Sam was quivering as he spoke, no doubt petrified at the prospect of serving in the Nights Watch.</p>
<p>Dane wanted to help him, naturally that part of him, the Dany in him that saw someone defenseless wanted to help but Sam needed a different kind of help. That and he was irritated that the fat man had spoiled the book.</p>
<p>‘Ok and?’ he asked Sam, his tone bored and face blank.</p>
<p>Sam looked as if he was slapped.</p>
<p>‘Well he wants to send me to the bloody wall!’ Sam protested.</p>
<p>Dane still had a blank face.</p>
<p>‘He suggested it, suggestions can be ignored’ Jaimie stated helpfully.</p>
<p>‘No he will kill me if I stay, I know it’ Sam stated and looked at him pleadingly.</p>
<p>Dane shrugged.</p>
<p>‘Ok then take the black…’ he replied.</p>
<p>Sam who looked near tears.</p>
<p>‘Castle Black is no place for me, it’s terrible’ Sam mumbled tearfully.</p>
<p>He shrugged once again.</p>
<p>‘Well I guess it’s the axman for you’ he replied evenly.</p>
<p>Jaimie gave him a curious look while Sam looked gob smacked. The fat man even looked to his knight for help but Jaimie probably knew him well enough to tell when he was bluffing someone.</p>
<p>‘I thought we were friends?’ Sam questioned.</p>
<p>Dane sharply gazed at him and scoffed.</p>
<p>‘What gave you that impression?’ he questioned.</p>
<p>Sam looked as if he were slapped again.</p>
<p>‘I um… I assumed’ the fat man stuttered.</p>
<p>Dane snorted.</p>
<p>‘You know what they say, assumption is the mother of all failures’ he stated.</p>
<p>Sam’s eyes went steely, the same way as that day at the auction when Dane had corrected him.</p>
<p>‘Please your grace, I am begging you for your help’ Sam’s voice was now determined. Dane studied him for a moment.</p>
<p>He shut his book and placed it on the counter near his couch and studied Sam.</p>
<p>‘Do you know why your father hates you?’ he questioned Sam.</p>
<p>Sam looked around the room before he let out a self-depreciating sigh.</p>
<p>‘Because I’m fat’ Sam said sadly.</p>
<p>Daeron shook his head.</p>
<p>‘No it’s not that’ he said as Sam blinked. ‘There are countless Lords who are fat and given the tourney we just had, I assumed looking like pregnant baker was the recommended fashion for all Reach Lords. No, your father doesn’t hate you because you’re fat, anyone can be fat; he hates you because you use it as an excuse to be useless and spineless’ he said bluntly</p>
<p>Sam shrunk slightly as he always did when Dane was sharp with him but he didn’t whimper this time, his eyes were alert.</p>
<p>‘My aunt and I had an initiative to help out the small folk in a way that benefited almost everyone, most of the Lords in my father’s council were against it, your father being the most vocal of them. But he stopped when he realized the positives that can come from it. I’ve known Randyl for quite some time, he is a no nonsense gruff bullfrog of a man that is rigid in how he operates but he is not stupid and neither are you. Back at the auction you showed me just how sharp you were and Randyl being Randyl I expected he would act this way eventually but I assumed you would be smart enough to use the chance I gave you’ he stated.</p>
<p>Jaimie lowered his eyes which was confirmation that he knew what Dane was trying to do.</p>
<p>‘I named you as an apprentice to a son of your liege lord who is an anointed knight of the Kingsguard, an offer you could use to your advantage and yet here you are whining at me and begging me to handle this for you, making it seem as if it’s my problem like I’m the heir to Hornhill, unless that’s what you think I am? Given I haven’t gained over a million pounds it’s safe to assume that I am not so why do you want me to do your job for you’ he asked sternly.</p>
<p>Sam wasn’t whimpering anymore instead his back was straighter. Dane took a breath.</p>
<p>‘Now I don’t despise you Sam, far from it. In fact I think you and I are kindred spirits given our love of knowledge and you are a smart man, I like to consider myself as smart man as well. And do you know what my grandmother has always told me about the problem with us smart people; she said “that the burden of being too clever is that you forget that most people aren’t stupid.”</p>
<p>‘And I am not stupid. You think a couple of tears can garner my pity so that you can manipulate me into doing your bidding? I will admit it that It’s devious if it works and I don’t notice but I noticed and now it just looks…’ he didn’t finish, it was Sam who finished for him.</p>
<p>‘Cowardly’ Sam muttered, his voice more assured.</p>
<p>Dane gave him a bemused look.</p>
<p>‘Yeah’ he affirmed. ‘And if I, a prince of six and ten name days can notice what you are doing. I can assure that your Lord Father and Master of War definitely noticed it a long time ago and if his hate for you was unjust, if I do this for you then it will be vindicated.’</p>
<p>Sam kept quiet.</p>
<p>‘I don’t know what to do’ Sam finally whispered.</p>
<p>Dane refrained from rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>‘I am the son of the King, my duty is to him along with the seven kingdoms and all the lands that fall within that proprietary. Hornhill is one of those lands and you will be heir and if you can’t figure out a way to use Ser Loras, a Tyrell member that I handed to you on a silver platter. Then perhaps you should head to the wall and spare us the shame of you running a land into the ground’ he stated.</p>
<p>Sam was still silent.</p>
<p>‘That will be all Lord Tarly’ he said as he picked up his book.</p>
<p>The fat man sat there for a moment before Jaimie approached him to lead him out.</p>
<p>‘Come on lad’ he heard Jaimie mutter patronizingly but Dane knew that to be the knight’s tone for sympathy.</p>
<p>The door closed  and he could hear Jaimie’s armor creak as he approached the table and sat on the adjacent couch.</p>
<p>‘Bit harsh wouldn’t you say Daeron?’ Jaimie questioned.</p>
<p>He sniffed as he paged through an illustration.</p>
<p>‘He needed it, if I went to Randyl and confronted him then he would never respect Sam’ he replied.</p>
<p>Jaimie put his feet on the table.</p>
<p>‘I don’t think Randyl will ever respect him, the man was born with an onion in his mouth. Perhaps that’s why he sounds like a frog’ Jaimie jested.</p>
<p>Dane laughed.</p>
<p>‘You were still incredibly stern, reminded me of my father whenever he was with Tyrion’ Jaimie added.</p>
<p>The mention of his father was one that reminded him of a hard truth he had to share.</p>
<p>‘Dane what’s wrong?’ Jaimie asked him, his tone now filled with concern as he watched the change in the prince’s expression.</p>
<p>He let out a sigh and proceeded to pour both of them wine.</p>
<p>‘I have a hard truth to tell you’ he said as he handed him the cup. Jaimie refused it with a shake of his head.</p>
<p>‘I can’t partake; remember last time when Lord Commander Gerold caught me. Almost reamed me a new one. Now tell me what’s going on?’ Jaimie asked.</p>
<p>Dane put the cups down as he took his seat.</p>
<p>‘Jon knows’ he stated.</p>
<p>Jaimie shifted back with a confused look before he clarified. ‘About you and Cersei about the children. Everything.’</p>
<p>His guard tilted his head back in surprise before nodding.</p>
<p>‘So that’s why your father detained Connington’ Jaimie surmised but he shook his head once again.</p>
<p>‘Not that Jon’ he said and recognition finally beamed in the man’s eyes. Jaimie was never one to show fear but Dane could read it simply by watching the green lilts in his eyes wane.</p>
<p>Jaimie stood up and started pacing, no doubt a million thoughts raging in his mind. Dane let him stew in his worry before his Kingsguard turned with an accusatory look.</p>
<p>‘How long have you known?’ Jaimie questioned him.</p>
<p>‘Since Summerhall, my father told the rest of us because Lord Arryn confronted him’ Dane stated.</p>
<p>Jaimie nodded as if Dane had stabbed him in the back.</p>
<p>‘And you all kept quiet all this time?’ Jaimie accused him.</p>
<p>He shook his head.</p>
<p>‘My father wanted to inform you the moment we arrived but I told him not to’ he stated.</p>
<p>‘Why?’ Jaimie asked.</p>
<p>‘Because I know you and you aren’t exactly primed for being smart in high pressure situations. I would rather you be stupid and unaware than you being aware and doing something stupid to fuck everything up and make things worse’ he said pointedly.</p>
<p>Jaimie shook his head furiously and looked to say something before holding his tongue. The pacing went on for another couple of seconds before he took a deep breath to calm himself, though Dane knew him well enough to know he hadn’t calm down yet and he needed the man calm if they were to proceed.</p>
<p>‘What are we going to do?’ Jaimie asked him.</p>
<p>Dane could hear the worry in his voice and he walked closer to him.</p>
<p>‘We have no choice; we have to flee the country. I have a ship ready to take us West of Westeros, I believe that we’d actually be sailing to Essos but most people actually think that there is something else there. Of course those people believe that Planetos is flat. I’d argue with them because I think the world is round but people chalk that up to me subscribing to the theory that we live in the eye of a blue eyed giant like my brother Egg’ he jested in a deadpan fashion that he knew would irritate his guard.</p>
<p>And like a charm Jaimie arched his head back, his chiseled jaw almost sharpening as the blade placed on his hip.</p>
<p>‘Wait not only have you known that he has known for moons. You know that he knows and you are trying to make jests?’ Jaimie roared disbelievingly.</p>
<p>‘Are you upset with me?’ he questioned back, knowing that he had hit the mark.</p>
<p>‘Upset?!? I want to fucking kill you’ Jaimie snarled.</p>
<p>Dane looked at the door hoping none of the other guards who were guarding the royal chambers would hear the shout from Jaimie.</p>
<p>‘Good if you’re upset then it means you are not panicking; now I need you to calm down. Can you do that?’ he questioned.</p>
<p>Jaimie let out another huff before he took a breath and took a seat by the edge of the seat.</p>
<p>‘Ok I’m calm. What did Jon Arryn say to your father?’ Jaimie asked.</p>
<p>Dane sat down as well.</p>
<p>‘He wanted your heads on spikes’ he replied nonchalantly.</p>
<p>Jaimie’s eyes widened.</p>
<p>‘You expect me to be calm after that?’ Jaimie asked.</p>
<p>He shook his head.</p>
<p>‘Jaimie if he wanted you dead, you would have been dead. Just like Cersei and the rest of your brood. My father talked him out of it’ he said and Jaimie nodded for him to continue.</p>
<p>‘Jon was upset when he found out, volatile and he wanted to see every Lannister burn and if it were any other Lord then no doubt your children would be dead but Arryn doesn’t believe in harming innocent children supposedly and whatever hatred he holds for you or your sister, Myrcella and Tommen mean a lot to him. He calmed after that, he won’t harm them. Those two we are sure of.’</p>
<p>Jaimie shook his head.</p>
<p>‘How can you be sure?’ Jaimie questioned.</p>
<p>‘Because when he was reminded of the children and how much he cares for them and his worry for his family dynasty. Mama Elia gave him an alternative offer, Myrcella marries the Hardyng boy and Tommen marries a loyal bannermen, a Royce I suppose and their children will be bound by marriage’ he said.</p>
<p>Jaimie’s look was scrupulous.</p>
<p>‘That will never work. If one person learns the truth then they will demand Tommen to step down and any children he has’ Jaimie stated.</p>
<p>Dane shrugged.</p>
<p>‘Then they better not learn the truth’ he said simply.</p>
<p>Jaimie shook his head, a theme for the both of them.</p>
<p>‘Arryn really accepted that?’ Jaimie asked in surprise.</p>
<p>Dane nodded.</p>
<p>‘He did, that’s how much he cares for them. If it were me, I would just name Hardyng as heir and have him marry Myrcella to placate the Westerlands should the truth come out and Tommen will be looked after at Casterly Rock. But that will put Myrcella into disrepute and Visenya would never accept that so here we are’ he replied. ‘That and the fact that Arryn despises Harrold Hardyng because he’s an arrogant prick.’</p>
<p>‘Wait what about Joffery?’ Jaimie asked.</p>
<p>Dane shrugged.</p>
<p>‘What about Joffery?’ he asked him back.</p>
<p>‘Dane in the eyes of the Vale, Joffery is still the heir, Arryn being merciful enough to accept this mummery entails he will take over’ Jaimie replied.</p>
<p>‘Joffery once mutilated a stray cat cause he was bored, how many servants has he terrorized, he’s vicious, stupid and worst of all he’s coward. All those combinations does not a lord make let alone a Warden. Arryn may be merciful to placate the cuckolding and leave his legacy to Tommen, a well-mannered boy from a house he hates but he’s not so evolved to leave a kingdom in the hands of a potential tyrant’ he stated.</p>
<p>Jaimie crossed his legs in deep thought.</p>
<p>‘Cersei will never accept this’ Jaimie replied as he looked down.</p>
<p>‘And we’re all trembling in our boots at the thought of Cersei not accepting it’ he snorted dismissively. ‘Joffery is likely to share Sam’s potential fate of going to the wall, your father as well.’</p>
<p>Jaimie’s eyes shot up.</p>
<p>‘What?’ his guard asked.</p>
<p>‘Jon Arryn may not have wished harm on the children but he wanted your head and I would never accept that. My father pointed him in a different direction, one that my family had set their sights on ever since my grandmother returned with Viserys and Dany to the Red Keep. They want to declaw your father and make him suffer’ he said.</p>
<p>Jaimie’s eyes took on an anguished look.</p>
<p>‘Why?’ Jaimie asked. ‘He didn’t do anything.</p>
<p>Dane shook his head.</p>
<p>‘That day when my grandfather ordered you to bring him your father’s head. Do you know why they were there? The real reason why he decided to emerge from his silence?’ he asked and he saw doubt on Jaimie’s face. ‘Connington had been feeding him information Jaimie, that ginger prick had always hated Mama Elia and wanted her out of the picture for my father cause he thought her unworthy or some love daze bullshit and he whispered for my grandfather to keep Elia and my siblings close and told Tywin the city was primed for attack. Rhaegar would win the crown, mama Elia and my siblings would be slaughtered in the aftermath and Cersei gets her crown. That’s why your father was there. Or even if my father lost on the trident, I suspect he would offer your sister to the victor.’</p>
<p>The silence from his knight was very much an indication that Jaimie believed it to be true.</p>
<p>‘That’s all speculation and none of that happened. His grace won and everyone survived. No true crime was committed’ Jaimie stated.</p>
<p>Dane sighed.</p>
<p>‘That’s not true. Pycelle has been on your father’s bankroll ever since he left the citadel even when my grandfather dismissed Tywin as hand. Tywin had his sights set on Rhaegar and wanted no challengers when Cersei became his queen’ he said. ‘He did that by having Pycelle try and subtly poison my grandmother until she could not bear children and when Elia came, he did the same thing but this time it was different because her family has a history of gout. She nearly died’</p>
<p>Jaimie clenched his jaw and Dane knew he had him. Aside from him, Rhaella was another he deeply cared for when it came to his family.</p>
<p>‘That’s why Connington is in a cell and why your father is receiving ravens from a new maester’ Jaimie surmised.</p>
<p>Jaimie put his head in his hands in an exhausted manner.</p>
<p>‘The Westerland Lords won’t stand for this, they’re loyal to my father’ Jaimie said silently.</p>
<p>‘They fear your father because he’s a dick and the thing about pricks like your father, if they’ve done shit like this to my family then I guarantee his done it to his own family’ he said.</p>
<p>Jaimie studied him for a moment.</p>
<p>‘Tyrion?’ Jaimie questioned.</p>
<p>Dane nodded.</p>
<p>‘The moment your father did what he did to Tysha, my grandmother got in touch with him. Told him to stay silent and work against your father and silently pull Lords to his side when the time comes. Something that wasn’t that hard to do because it’s hard to be loyal to someone who is a dick’ he said.</p>
<p>A flash of worry passed in Jaimie’s eyes.</p>
<p>‘Does he know about…?’ Jaimie asked.</p>
<p>Dane shook his head.</p>
<p>‘I would never tell her that, I didn’t even know my grandmother was doing any of this until Summerhall’ he said. ‘Kevan will grumble but his position will be safe since he is part of the grand council. Gerion hasn’t been seen in years, Cersei is tucked away in the Vale along with your children and you’re a Kingsguard. So Tyrion…’</p>
<p>‘You’re asking me to stand idly by and watch by whilst your father strips mine’ Jaimie stated sadly.</p>
<p>Dane regarded him.</p>
<p>‘I am because my father did the same for you’ he replied.</p>
<p>Jaimie shook his head.</p>
<p>‘Aerys was a mad man’ Jaimie argued.</p>
<p>‘And Tywin is a vicious one’ he said. ‘And need I remind you that none of this would be happening if you didn’t fuck your sister.’</p>
<p>Jaimie scoffed.</p>
<p>‘Like you haven’t done the same’ Jaimie replied.</p>
<p>‘Well considering my sister wasn’t married to the Warden of the East and Hand of the King and didn’t pass off her children as his, no, it’s not the same’ he countered.</p>
<p>Jaimie huffed.</p>
<p>‘It won’t work, my father will claim it all as bullshit’ Jaimie weakly protested.</p>
<p>He huffed as well.</p>
<p>‘Well a wise man once said that a bullshit claim on a great day is better than a great claim on a bullshit day’ he said with a smile.</p>
<p>Jaimie gave him a half-hearted one.</p>
<p>‘So you think me a wise man?’ Jaimie asked.</p>
<p>‘If you keep silent at Casterly Rock then I will know you to be as such, there is a reason why peace and quiet are always in the same sentence.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The wagons were loaded with many exiting.</p>
<p>Rhae and Dany walked towards him to bid him goodbye.</p>
<p>‘Oh my, two blushing maidens coming to wish me off gallantly as I ride off. I truly must be handsome’ he teased.</p>
<p>Both of them rolled their eyes.</p>
<p>‘I still don’t understand why I am not going’ Rhae said as she shook her head.</p>
<p>‘Last I checked this was my tour with Egg, you leaches just tagged by for some reason and the purpose is to see Tywin to the wall, not to kill everyone’ he replied knowingly with a raised brow. Rhae laughed nonetheless</p>
<p>He gave Rhaenys a hug.</p>
<p>‘Keep your wits about you when you’re there’ she said. ‘I would kiss you but too many roses are about. I guess I will just have to placate myself with Dany.’</p>
<p>‘Indeed’ he said with a smile.</p>
<p>He turned to Dany who gave him a bright smile.</p>
<p>‘Have fun at Riverrun, if they are anything like Edmure, I imagine it will be a fun experience’ he said.</p>
<p>Dany rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>‘Perhaps it might, Edmure is a fine fellow, a <em>blushing maiden </em>such as myself may find myself swimming with the fishes’ she teased.</p>
<p>Dane laughed nevertheless.</p>
<p>‘You once told me that Edmure is the type to dip his toe in a tub before squealing like a pig’ he said.</p>
<p>Dany shook her head with a guilty grin.</p>
<p>‘No I did not. Unlike the you lot I don’t actually insult other people’ she replied.</p>
<p>‘Okay Septa Daenerys’ he mocked and she laughed.</p>
<p>He bid them goodbye and soon found his horse trotting along with Egg. Father was up ahead with Viserys as he was bound for the Kings Landing. Grandmother would be arriving at Lannisport along with someone who had been brought from Essos.</p>
<p>‘Look at us, the Valyrian wonder twins. The Tales of Dunc/Dane and Egg’ Egg said cheerily.</p>
<p>Dane smiled ruefully as they trotted forward.</p>
<p>‘Riding to the West to defeat our fiendish foe’ Egg replied. ‘And together they shall vanquish the Old Lion and kick him in his old balls.’</p>
<p>He chuckled.</p>
<p>‘Old Balls?’ he questioned.</p>
<p>Egg nodded.</p>
<p>‘He is old. Wrinkly and old, balls are probably saggy’ Egg continued.</p>
<p>Dane regarded him but still continued laughing.</p>
<p>‘They probably dangle down like two potatoes in a sack’ Egg stated. ‘You’ve heard his voice, his probably as hung as this horse.</p>
<p>Dane stared at him.</p>
<p>‘You’re going into an awful lot of detail describing a man’s cock’ he said.</p>
<p>‘So it’s okay for us to strip a man of his title and send him to the wall with shame but talking about his cock is where we draw the line. Typical’ Egg muttered.</p>
<p>Dane just smiled as they rode ahead.</p>
<p>‘Where were you this morning I didn’t see you at all?’ Dane questioned.</p>
<p>A mischievous smile washed off his face.</p>
<p>‘I had a walk with Margaery; we spoke of random things. Even suggested that when she tended to our sister that she break her fast with her’ Egg stated.</p>
<p>‘Senya would hate that; she doesn’t like people who are too eager and anything Margaery will do will seem too eager. The smallest thing would set her off from Margaery laughing or even Margaery smiling’ Dane stated knowingly.</p>
<p>‘I know’ Egg said before he started laughing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next we will be in Big Daddy Tywin's domain.</p>
<p>I like writing Eli as this small baby version of Thor. Because fully grown adult Eli in my head will look like "Thor" Thor, well he will be as big and as buff as Thor. In fact he will be the biggest of all his brothers. Eli will be a giant and Dane will be the shortest of his brothers. Picture Chris Hemsworth and Kit Harington standing side by side. It's like that picture of the big buff kangaroo and the tiny buff kangaroo with their arms crossed looking like they're about to wreck shit, I really like the concept of that idea cause it would be like an anime about Dragonwolves.</p>
<p>My next update will be River in Reverse</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Tywin</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>AC 268</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He watched as the Septon said his blessings to the corpse lying in front of him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tywin felt sadness in him, a sadness that surprised even him. He loved his father, a soft hearted fool that he was; he loved him all the same. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But when he saw his sister get betrothed with the fucking Freys, despite being ten. He knew that his father was not of a sharp mind.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And years later his father kept proving him right. Being soft as baby shite whenever he dealt with his bannermen while he always complained for the need to be more steadfast because if you’re soft then you are weak and people would then walk all over you.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His father took his steadfastness as a sign of viciousness and sent him to squire for Kings Landing. He wanted to stay home and watch over father and how he would lead House Lannister to ruin.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But he had gone and done his duty, making friends along the way. His heroics during the War of the Ninepenny Kings showed his strength and character. He returned a knight and drowned Roger and his ilk for how they had tarnished his houses name and soon enough he became Hand of the King.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And when he had done that, his father didn’t seem proud, he looked mortified for all he had achieved.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Mighty you may be my son but loved you will not if viciousness is how you rule’ Tytos had exclaimed when he had returned with their forces.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tywin knew then that his father would only be a dent in the Lannister name as time went on.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But now that time had appeared and his father was dead. He should feel relieved but his gut twisted in pain.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I knew I would find you in here’ a deep voice called out to him. He turned to see dark and deep purple eyes looking at him with sympathy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Young Aerys didn’t have on his crown and his silver hair splayed down. He had recently cut it and they formed silver curls that reached his neck. The king gave one glare to the Septon and the man bowed and vanished.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I came to say my goodbyes’ he replied in melancholy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His friend nodded somberly as he stood next to him and watched the motionless Tytos. In the past few months they had been having a lot of arguments despite them working well together. The news of his father’s passing had changed that.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘You know most people would be tearful when they see a loved one pass but then one would need to be human to feel such’ Aerys commented with a small smile bursting through his Valyrian features.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tywin sniffed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘You know I don’t like jests and yet you try your hand as fool today of all days?’ he asked though his tone was relaxed which his friend knew to know that was him smiling.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Try my “hand as fool.” I thought you were already doing that seeing that you are my hand after all’ Aerys replied.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tywin smiled this time, a small one that many would gasp at before he frowned when he looked upon Tytos.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘He was the true fool’ Tywin pointed to his father. ‘He’s always been a soft hearted fool. It never made sense to me, he was sharp of mind and wit but he would rather be a happy fool who would make jests and use his wit to be a stunted fool.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He shook his head and clenched his jaw.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Did you hear how he died? He died whilst peeking into his mistress. A mistress who was so well known around Casterly Rock that she had her own personal chambers, she didn’t even have a front. Her job was just fucking my father.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘A fool from the fast to the last, he never understood that to live a soft life you needed to be a hard man’ he said with sadness etching his features.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aerys put a hand on his shoulder.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘And yet he was still your father and you loved him all the same. Trust me, I hated my father when he listened to the words of that witch and paired me with my sister but I still loved him all the same’ his friend stated knowingly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tywin nodded and took a breath.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Aerys I can’t leave the Rock now. I have to restore order to my home. I can’t go back to Kings Landing’ he said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He had given it thought and he knew he needed to stay behind and spend time with his family and maybe have Joanna give him another child.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But he knew his friend wouldn’t like it.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aerys considered him with restrained annoyance.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Rhaella had told me you would say as much and I told her I would command it of you to return because I need you with me and she stood up to me, never seen her show that much fire’ Aerys responded.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tywin turned sharply to him. That was never good when Rhaella defied him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Aerys…’ he warned. They had this discussion many times</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The king shook his head.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Don’t worry I didn’t strike her this time, I wanted to especially since she accused me of lusting after your wife. As if I would be interested in the only thing that can make my grumpy and scary friend smile. Anyways I have a counter offer, if you’re willing to listen’ his friend gestured.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tywin nodded.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘We rule from here’ Aerys stated.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He looked at Aerys in shock.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘But your grace…’ he said in surprise.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aerys smirked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Is it your grace now?’ Aerys questioned.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘What of proprietary?’ he asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aerys shrugged.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Fuck proprietary. When I took over after Summerhall burnt. The kingdoms were in disarray and not only did you tighten the ship and help me. We’ve made a realm that thrives. When they speak my name they will sing me as a glorious king. You did that for me my friend. You protected my legacy and I know out of everything in this world. Legacy means the most to you and I will see you succeed’ Aerys stated with his arm back on his shoulder for comfort.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He smiled this time.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I don’t know what to say’ he replied.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Don’t say anything’ Aerys stated. ‘All things considered, this is more for me. I need you by my side. Without you around I fear I would fuck every-thing up and go as mad.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He smirked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Your fear is a certainty, especially after you played cyvasse with Steffon and all but lost your temper and threatened to release your flatulence on any food he would eat without him knowing’ he stated as they walked to leave the Sept.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aerys chuckled as they passed the Septon.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘In all fairness Steffon fucking cheated’ the king protested with a laugh before noticing the Septon cringe ‘Pardon my Valyrian Septon’ Aerys said in apology.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He raised his brow.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘He didn’t cheat; you lost the game like a moron. Why would you open city gates to a suspected enemy, it was an idiotic move and you know it. And don’t bring up wildfire, there is no piece for magic fire on the board and even if there was. You would die as well so it’s a silly move’ he countered recalling the game that had him cackling in laughter when they had sat in the hand’s tower to play that evening.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Yes but like a pawn that reaches the end of the board and transforms into a King, I would transform into a dragon. You lot didn’t believe me but that’s how they play it in Sothoryos’ Aerys argued.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They stared at each other in silence before both laughing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘We should probably put on our game faces and get into character lest they have a heart attack by seeing us like this’ Aerys stated as his kingly face came into view.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It was a trick they both learned.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Now comes the hard part’ he said and released a sigh.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aerys nodded.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I know and I made your job easier by finding that mistress. I think you know what you need to do’ Aerys stated.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He nodded and felt somewhat content that Aerys and he were of one mind but he still felt hesitant, a walk of atonement for the people to ignore how his father died before removing her completely.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Joanna won’t like it’ he said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aerys regarded him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘So there is truth to the rumors, the man with the biggest balls in Westeros and she has them in her fist’ Aerys commented.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He narrowed his eyes.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Who spoke of these rumors?’ he questioned, ready to show them who they were blaspheming.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aerys smiled again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I did just now and luckily for me I am one of the few who won’t incur the Lion’s wrath. I say it to see if you have your game face on. Joanna isn’t a child Tywin, she knows who you are’ Aerys stated.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tywin nodded.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘She does’ he said but she will now see it in full glory, usually whenever he was swift and tough, she wasn’t around but now she would be. And his father’s words rang loud.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘You can tell her it was me, to make her feel better’ Aerys offered.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He shook his head.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘And be as meek as Steffon, I think not. No I shall face the consequence of being looked at as a vicious man alone’ he said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I know a thing or two of a spouse thinking of you as a monster but I have seen you with Joanna. It’s a love match’ Aerys stated and Tywin could see that spark of jealousy before Aerys shook his head. ‘She is with you either way.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tywin nodded.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘And you are many things Tywin but you aren’t alone’ Aerys stated before enveloping him in a hug.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No one had done that, not his brother or sister. Only Joanna had and it took Tywin a moment before he hugged his friend back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Whatever they may call us, we do it together’ Aerys stated with a determined look.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Always.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Today, a week after the King’s arrival</strong>
</p>
<p> Tywin sat there with his glass of wine. It may as well have been water with how often he drank it these past few moons.</p>
<p>He was sure if Aerys was watching in whatever seven hells he was in then he would be laughing. And an irrational part of him wanted to cause as much chaos, lose his head and join him just to taunt him that both their legacies had ended.</p>
<p>It was a strange thought on two counts. One considering how much of a brother Aerys had been to him, that nothing but hatred was all he had left, making all those fond memories turn into a past none would have believed if they had not been there to see it. Second was that he always preached against being irrational, not tending to the impulsive aspect of his mind.</p>
<p>But he did feel it, the urge to all but call on Clegane to butcher the royal family in their sleep before they did what he knew they were about to do.</p>
<p>He wasn’t a fool, as many assumed that he was. Though they were careful with this plan of theirs and maybe to a lesser man who didn’t squire in Kings Landing and learn to speak the language of subterfuge plots, then he would be sidelined. But he had lived in Kings Landing and mastered the plots of the place. <em>The Red Keep Is A Vicious Place </em>and one had to master it as he had.</p>
<p>But people only remembered the Rains of Castemere. His brutal and necessary acts and some of that was because he wanted them to remember those acts, to know what happens when you cross him. And it made people forget his cunning and his ability to know when people are turning on him.</p>
<p>There many signs, the fact that Jon Arryn had travelled from the East all the way to the West with a considerable contingent. That his daughter and grandchildren weren’t here after Pycelle had informed him of the rumors of Jaimie and her.</p>
<p>Rumors that he had always ignored but ones he knew deep down were true. Pycelle had been quiet for so many moons and Baelish had informed him that Pycelle was imprisoned before Baelish went quiet as well.</p>
<p>His bannermen suddenly being more agreeable and giving fewer complaints was another indicator. Though they never complained much but he could read between the lines.</p>
<p>The biggest giveaway was Tyrion, the little wretch. His change in demeanor and his supposed ‘whoring’ had all but increased and little to his son’s knowledge he had sent secret envoys to watch for his son but they informed him that his son was meeting with Lords to discuss what was inevitable.</p>
<p>Roger Reyne had begat a bastard before his demise, Aerys had kept track of the bastard and when he was dismissed as hand, his old friend had paid to keep the bastard and his son safe. The son impregnated some Tyroshi whore and had a daughter.</p>
<p>A daughter that Rhaegar would wed to Tyrion as he took Casterly Rock whilst he rotted at the wall. </p>
<p>An incredible slap in the face that made him feel murderous.</p>
<p>But he cooled and thought things through. His instinct was to fight it but Tywin was cunning and saw as much when Jaimie entered.</p>
<p>‘Father’ his son said whilst avoiding his eyes.</p>
<p>Confirming everything Tywin knew.</p>
<p>‘You’ve been avoiding me’ he said gruffly.</p>
<p>Jaimie sidled towards the counter and poured himself some wine.</p>
<p>‘Why would I be avoiding you?’ Jaimie questioned nonchalantly. ‘And though you may try to ignore it, I am a Kingsguard. I wouldn’t avoid my own father.’</p>
<p>‘If I had begat three bastards on my sister and was about to watch my father lose his legacy then I would avoid him as well’ he said as he stared sharply at Jaimie.</p>
<p>His son lowered his cup on his desk. Cersei had always looked most like Joanna but his son encapsulated her movements. It was why he had had adored him so.</p>
<p>‘You know?’ Jaimie asked.</p>
<p>He sniffed.</p>
<p>‘Of course I know. You don’t play this game for up more than sixty five years and not know when people plan to depose someone as powerful as me’ he replied.</p>
<p>His son regarded him with those green eyes.</p>
<p>‘You seem calm’ Jaimie stated.</p>
<p>He snorted.</p>
<p>‘Panic is the enemy of progress; if I shivered whenever someone tried to defy my house then I would be dead of pneumonia. No this requires cool heads but I need to know what your king fully intends to do?’ he questioned.</p>
<p>Jaimie looked hesitant.</p>
<p>‘I was sworn to secrecy. It’s why he didn’t want to tell me in the first place’ Jaimie replied vaguely.</p>
<p>‘The King?’ he questioned.</p>
<p>Jaimie shook his head.</p>
<p>‘No, his majesty wanted me to know, Dane… Prince Daeron didn’t want me to know’ Jaimie responded.</p>
<p>‘I thought he was your charge?’ he asked.</p>
<p>‘He is but he said I have a penchant of poor decision making and waited until I couldn’t “fuck things up”’ Jaimie stated.</p>
<p>He let out a brief bark of laughter.</p>
<p>‘Sounds like a boy after my own heart and he is right’ he stared at Jaimie with a high modicum of disappointment. ‘What you and your sister have done…’</p>
<p>Jaimie shriveled under his gaze but Tywin knew now was no time to swell into blame.</p>
<p>‘Now tell me what the King has planned’ he all but ordered and he saw that his son was about protest so he raised his hand to silence him. ‘And bear in mind that I have inkling on what he intends to do and my reaction may be swift and brutal to the machinations of my imagination.’</p>
<p>His son paused there before telling him everything.</p>
<p>‘Jon Arryn found out about Cersei and me. They now have the children under lock and key, he means to keep it quiet if you step down by personally admitting that you had Pycelle ensure Rhaella and Elia had no babes, a worse crime considering it almost killed Elia’ his son spat at him before calming down and continuing.</p>
<p>‘They had Pycelle admit it and even have Connington as well and want your public declaration. Tyrion is to take your place and they found a girl, a bastard who has Reyne blood, to be legitimized in front of the Western Lords in Casterly Hall tomorrow as your crimes are announced. She is to wed Tyrion. That last two is meant to be the gut punch for you. Joffery will be joining you at the wall, Rhaegar will frame it as punishment for House Lannister misdeeds but in truth Jon cannot persist with the mummery if Joffery is to be part of the Vale. In the long run Hardyng will take his place as ruler and marry Myrcella. I don’t know what will happen to Tommen but that is a bucket down the road for them to decide.’</p>
<p>Tywin nodded soaking in the information. Jaimie stared at him.</p>
<p>‘What are you going to do?’ Jaimie asked.</p>
<p>He stroked his chin.</p>
<p>‘The logical part of me is telling myself to deny and renounce both you and Cersei along with your children’ he stated.</p>
<p>Jaimie’s eyes went wide.</p>
<p>‘Your grandchildren will be in jeopardy if you do that’ Jaimie argued desperately.</p>
<p>‘Yes your bastards’ he said sharply. ‘This was a foolish mistake you made.’</p>
<p>Jaimie grimaced before his jaw tightened.</p>
<p>‘You’re the one who ordered Pycelle and Connington to do your bidding to harm Queen Elia and Queen Rhaella, people I care for’ Jaimie countered.</p>
<p>‘And yet they never did anything about it, until now. Until you and your sister decided to act as a parade of fools. And now our house will be in shambles no matter what I do’ he said.</p>
<p>Jaime looked down.</p>
<p>‘Take the deal father’ Jaimie replied.</p>
<p>He regarded Jaimie.</p>
<p>‘I will take the deal but with one change’ he said as he looked at the piece of parchment and gave it to Jaimie.</p>
<p>Jaimie read it before his eyes widened.</p>
<p>‘No absolutely not. I won’t’ Jaimie protested.</p>
<p>Tywin grew upset and slammed his fist into the desk.</p>
<p>‘Yes you will if you don’t then perhaps I may tell Clegane to scurry you, Kevan and the rest of the Lannisters out while I put use to the barrels of wildfire Aerys had stored here when he stayed here and I will light this castle along with your precious Daeron’ he said.</p>
<p>His son looked at him then, the same way his father had when he had returned from drowning the Tarbecks.</p>
<p>‘You dare say that to me when I lost my fucking honor because of preventing Aerys from doing that’ Jaimie said sharply.</p>
<p>He shrugged.</p>
<p>‘I have told you before, honor is a shield that weak men use when they aren’t courageous’ he replied.</p>
<p>Jaimie shook his head.</p>
<p>‘He will never forgive me for this’ Jaimie stated.</p>
<p>He smiled now.</p>
<p>‘He will get over it but if you don’t then I will tell him the truth about the farmer’s girl and I guarantee he won’t forgive you at all. Now go tell Rhaella and only Rhaella’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rhaella entered his chambers and took the seat opposite him.</p>
<p>Tywin almost sniffed when he recalled the last time she sat in that position, she looked far different. She was meek and submissive to her tyrant of a husband back then.</p>
<p>Now she sat there with all the authority of the Gods. It’s no wonder Aerys would constantly hit at her, he was always threatened by people far more powerful than him and instead of embracing them both, he turned cruel.</p>
<p> ‘I gather you spoke to Jaimie’ he said to her sharp gaze.</p>
<p>‘I did’ she said haughtily. ‘I decline your offer.’</p>
<p>He raised a brow.</p>
<p>‘It’s not for you to decide…’ he stated but she cut him off.</p>
<p>‘But for my son yes? The thing is you need me to convince him and I will not do as you ask.’</p>
<p>Tywin studied her.</p>
<p>‘Why not?’ he questioned.</p>
<p>‘Amongst the many things you did. You stole my children from me, stole that from Elia as well and almost killed her in the process. This change will make you happy and we want you to suffer. That’s the point of all this’ she stated.</p>
<p>He leaned back in his chair, his hand on the arm rest as he twirled his fingers.</p>
<p>‘That is you letting your whims get the better of you and I figured you would say as much but I will not judge because I let mine get the better of me when I told Pycelle to put the herbs into your foods whenever you were with child’ he stated.</p>
<p>Her face fumed with rage, no doubt ready to attack him with expletives.</p>
<p>‘Did you ever wonder why I did it?’ he asked.</p>
<p>She gave him a nasty look.</p>
<p>‘To ensure that Rhaegar would have no heirs and also to ensure that he marry Cersei and that Elia would not be able to produce heirs herself’ she spat.</p>
<p>He shook his head and stood up as he walked to the balcony.</p>
<p>‘I don’t pay much attention to gossip, leave that to the fish wives at Lannisport but I do listen to rumors that may or may not be disrespectful. The main one around these parts was how infatuated Aerys was with my wife. Not a wild one considering how he was with her. Many thought he may have raped her and that Tyrion was his son, sometimes I wish that rumor was true myself so I could throw him in the water. But it’s not, that creature is Tytos reborn.’</p>
<p>Tywin shook his head with unresolved emotion mirroring his face.</p>
<p>‘It was all gossip; because Tyrion was the result of my love with Joanna. That year that we ruled from here Joanna had convinced me that I should stop trying to reach for power, that what we had was enough and that Aerys is not a sane man but a cruel one. And naturally I listened to her and told Aerys I won’t return with him, that he should name a new hand. He declined and kept declining. When Tyrion was about to be born, that was it for me. I would raise him with Jaimie here in Casterly Hall and Aerys knew that he would need an army to keep me here so he did the next best thing. Those herbs that Pycelle was feeding you, he ensured my maester gave her the same and I never realized…’</p>
<p>He held his tears at bay, not threatening to look at Rhaella.</p>
<p>‘I never realized it, I should have. If it were any other time I would have but Aerys was like a brother to me and I never thought he would do what he did. Though I should have guessed. We were always swift and ruthless in our actions, I knew he would be the same with me when I chose someone else over him’ he said.</p>
<p>He finally glanced at Rhaella who had a look of shock and tears in her eyes.</p>
<p>‘You’re lying…’ Rhaella stated.</p>
<p>‘I would never lie about Joanna, you know as much’ he stated.</p>
<p>She shook her head.</p>
<p>‘Now you want to use her to sway me as if that erases all the evil you’ve done’ she said as she stood up.</p>
<p>‘And evil I shall pay for as you marry that beast into my family and I suffer at the wall. I let my whims get the better of me cause your husband killed my wife. Don’t let the same happen to you’ he stated.</p>
<p>Rhaella left him without a word and Tywin slumped his shoulders, he had never felt old up until that moment but now he did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next day the King as planned had called a meeting of all the Western Lords on his behest and it was quite a sight to see Kingsguard escort him to his own hall.</p>
<p>But when he arrived he saw the King looking at him.</p>
<p>‘Your Grace’ he greeted the King.</p>
<p>The King regarded him with those sharp violet eyes. No inkling of Aerys within him.</p>
<p>‘All your bannermen are in there’ Rhaegar stated.</p>
<p>Tywin nodded.</p>
<p>‘I was planning on coming to you in the morning and blindsiding you by telling you that I was about to shame you in front of your bannermen and that there was nothing to be done about it and I would finally get to see the mighty Tywin declawed’ the king stated.</p>
<p>He kept his face straight.</p>
<p>‘It would be justice for all the shit you pulled but then my mother came to me last night and told me you already knew so I can’t even revel in you being blindsided’ Rhaegar stated.</p>
<p>He looked to the corner and saw Aegon standing next to his brother Daeron. If Aerys hadn’t ruined everything, then those would be his grandsons. Their grandsons together.</p>
<p>‘Justice will be done today your grace so long as you stick to my one change. I will even take the blame for the fall of Valyria if need be. My name will be scorned through history just like you want it but that is my one condition to going quietly’ he replied.</p>
<p>Rhaegar regarded him.</p>
<p>‘You truly hate him that much?’ Rhaegar questioned.</p>
<p>He didn’t respond.</p>
<p>‘You have more in common with my father than meets the eye’ the king commented with disgust. ‘Instead of apologizing for your acts you stand here merciless and unapologetic.’</p>
<p>He thinned his lips and gave the King a look as if he were a petulant child.</p>
<p>‘I hear they call you good King Rhaegar, the Targaryen King who ushered peace and stability in the realm. It’s fascinating the revisionism that people do whenever they begin to state their agendas forgetting you ran away with a bride and lit the match that started this whole war. The truth is you are allowed to be a good king, a just king… a <em>soft king </em>because of the work Aerys and I did. We were just, swift and ruthless. We reminded people what would happen if you crossed either of our houses. You now have the luxury of being kind because they know what it means to be afraid, they would even tolerate and forgive you for running away with our Northern Queen in the first place’ he replied. ‘So yes I am unapologetic, your grace.’</p>
<p>Rhaegar stared at him with venom in his eyes.</p>
<p>‘You almost cost me my wife’ Rhaegar growled.</p>
<p>‘Your father cost me mine’ he replied quickly.</p>
<p>‘Father’ Crown Prince Aegon stated as he walked towards him. ‘They are waiting for you.’</p>
<p>The King gave him a glare before stepping inside.</p>
<p>Ser Arthur stood there watching him before he was announced to enter.</p>
<p>He heard footsteps approaching and given the tiny imprints they made, he knew who it was.</p>
<p>Tywin turned to scowl at his youngest son.</p>
<p>Tyrion had a shit eating grin as he approached him, he briefly stared at Ser Arthur.</p>
<p>‘And now the rains weep o’er his halls and not a soul to hear’ Tyrion stated mockingly as he eyed him.</p>
<p>He kept his silence as he watched the stunted little creature hobble in front of him with a look that made him want to throw him from the cliffs of their castle and into the ocean.</p>
<p>‘Do you find me sadistic father?’ Tyrion questioned with a smile. ‘I bet I could fry an egg on your head right now with you probably simmering from anger at the fact that the little monster you hate shall rule your castle into a whorehouse and wear the badge of the mighty lion whilst our line will be furthered by the house you built your repute upon.’</p>
<p>‘But I would like to believe you’re aware enough even now that there is nothing sadistic in my actions. Everyone is here because you have wronged them and me especially…and her. No father this is not sadistic, in fact you once said that I only revel in whoring but this right now, this is me at my most masochistic.’</p>
<p>Tyrion tapped him on the leg before wobbling into the hall with a pleased smile.</p>
<p>Someone came in and announced for Ser Arthur that they could enter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tywin followed the renowned knight inside the hall to his bannermen giving him curious looks. The Mountain had his hand on his pommel and was eyeing him for permission to retaliate in his name. Quite a few bannermen had the same look and whilst some were eager to see him off. Others went. Like Queen Elia who sat beside her husband had a reaction of loathing.</p>
<p>Jon Arryn sat to his left and Tywin felt some recompense for his daughter as he truly realized how old the man was. Every so often the old bat would shift his attention and glare sharply at Jaimie. Pycelle and Connington stood in front of the hall in chains having just testified.</p>
<p>The two princes stood to either side of their father, looking both day and knight from one another as they both were clad in red and black.</p>
<p>‘Lord Tywin, you hereby charged with the following…’ Jon announced.</p>
<p>The rest was a blur until Connington asked. ‘How do you fare to these charges?’</p>
<p>The room held its breath and Tywin stared at the King waiting for confirmation and when Rhaegar subtly nodded, he proceeded to speak.</p>
<p>‘Years ago I committed a vicious act living in perilous times I acted unjustly. From endangering the Queen Mother to the Queen herself. I will not give excuses but only give my apology to the royal figures that represent the seven. And I graciously accept the olive branch offered for me to go to the Wall with my conspirators who stand chained in front of you. I understand most of you may feel hard done by especially with the news of my successor having to marry the now legitimized Ellyn Reyne but my actions were one of weakness and this is a mercy and I have no doubt that my heir will serve House Lannister rightfully so because I haven’t.’</p>
<p>His eyes then turned on Tyrion with meaning.</p>
<p>‘Because a true Lannister would not have done what I did. As Lord of Casterly Rock I completely support the decision of stepping down and serving the honorable retinue of the Nights Watch. A Lannister should conduct himself honorably and not in any way that is selfish or unethical but importantly he must not be reckless. For that reason the person who will succeed my leadership will dismiss this brief disgraceful and shameful chapter in our history because this person is a true Lannister, my son and heir. A man who has gained the trust of the crown and one I am proud to know will continue my name.’</p>
<p>Tyrion puffed his chest out in pride as he leaned forward.</p>
<p>‘Ser Jaimie Lannister if you would approach’ the King stated to many harsh whispers.</p>
<p>Tywin never had a proclivity of smiling and he was glad that people could never tell when he did smile but watching Tyrion’s ashen face as Jaimie approached the King and a perturbed Jon Arryn, made him smile.</p>
<p>‘Your house has done many a disservice to us and frankly I don’t know if I can trust anyone beside you to take your place as Warden of the West. I hereby free you of your oath to the Kingsguard. Do you accept?’ Rhaegar asked.</p>
<p>Jaimie shot a brief pained look to Tyrion before nodding to the King. Prince Daeron looked as if he swallowed a lemon but said nothing</p>
<p>‘We shall depart from Casterly Rock within a fortnight, ample of time for a wedding to be held’ the King grumbled on.</p>
<p>Tywin was led out of the room in chains but a part of him pleased as he looked at Tyrion who stared at the ground shell-shocked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The wedding had been held but he had not attended as he didn’t have a seat at Casterly Rock anymore. They were to depart tomorrow and Tywin knew this would be his last night at his home.</p>
<p>Whilst he sat in his desk he basked in the feeling one last time, a lion declawed. But a remnant of his legacy would live on in Jaimie. That was what he always wanted; he had wanted his son to take his place. To mold him into his heir, Aerys his old friend had all but taken that away when he named him to the Kingsguard.</p>
<p>Another action his friend had done to spite him in their bitter fall. Once brothers that they were.</p>
<p>There were whispers outside his chamber that made him sit up straighter and turn in the direction of the sounds.</p>
<p>But he shifted in his chair when the door opened and he saw Tyrion holding a crossbow aimed at him.</p>
<p>‘That was my birthright’ Tyrion muttered angrily. The last night he had seen his son so enraged was the day he had sent his men to have their way with his whore.</p>
<p>Tywin felt no fear though, he would welcome death if need be or he would serve his time.</p>
<p>‘You stole my birthright’ Tyrion stated harshly.</p>
<p>‘You think I would give the West to you’ he sniffed. ‘Release the bolt then because I would sooner be consumed by maggots before I mock our name and let you rule over everything I have built.’</p>
<p>Tears sparkled in his son’s eyes.</p>
<p>‘Why?’ Tyrion asked sadly.</p>
<p>‘Why?’ he all but shrieked. ‘You would ask me that, you the monster that killed my wife to come into the world. You are an ill made spiteful little creature, full of envy, lust and low cunning.’</p>
<p>Tyrion lifted his crossbow higher and looked ready to aim but there seemed to be a struggle within himself before he put it down.</p>
<p>‘Weak, you truly are your grandfather reborn’ Tywin said spitefully.</p>
<p>His son glared at him then before a rueful smile crossed his face.</p>
<p>‘Perhaps I am and mayhaps you can laugh at me but I have Jaimie with me now. I have family here, you have no one. You will rot at the wall alone and cold as you freeze your balls off. No one will tell stories about the mighty Tywin who could never be loved. Enjoy the rest of your life… <em>father’</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>He fell asleep and he dreamed himself back in that Sept with his old friend.</p>
<p>
  <em>Aerys was laughing but not the manic high pitched one he had developed as they grew strained but his normal one as he had when he first came to Kings Landing to squire.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘So my son sentenced you to the Wall as your son sentenced me to the Seven Hells. Is that so old friend?’ Aerys questioned.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tywin snorted.</em>
</p>
<p> <em>‘Would you rather be at the Wall as cold as it is? I have seen you dip your toe and shriek like a slaughtered lamb by the rivers of the trident’ he retorted.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Aerys chuckled before releasing a melancholic sigh.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘What happened to us Tywin? We were young and idealistic, wanted Westeros to thrive and yet we turned on each other and now we will be remembered as monsters. Me as mad and you as vicious’ Aerys questioned.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tywin pondered his words.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘We were always monsters Aerys’ he responded. ‘We just lived in a world where we could easily hide it. The only people that loved us had died’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aerys nodded and kept silent.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘You’re afraid that your father’s words are true that you will die unloved’ Aerys commented.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tywin looked around the large hall of the Seven, in a perfect world he would be buried here but to the wall he would go and the wall he would die alone. Unlike his father who was mourned by many. His legacy would be safe but he would die unloved and alone.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Perhaps I am’ he responded.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Rhaella</strong>
</p><p>She adjudicated as her son Viserys sat the throne and listened to petitioners and was on the verge of scurrying forward when her son almost slouched in boredom, his etiquette training being forgotten. Listening to petitioners was important because it made the people feel heard. Random citizens who came in to bellow out what ails them.  A testament to their king’s rule was the lack in veracity with regards to the complaints and these were mostly just people giving updates to areas that needed tending to.</p><p>Sixteen years ago when she had arrived with her daughter wrapped in a bundle and her son who was even more quiet than his elder brother, the complaints from the people were much more heartbreaking. With many complaining about the lack of food or resources to get them through the moons.</p><p>Her husband was good at hording goods and gold in storage but his care for the citizens had been nonexistent. With Tywin they may have been harsh but they had a firm hand in the city, being swift with those that would steal rations from the weak.</p><p>Many thought her son Rhaegar would be soft and do a total 180 on how his father approached things but she had advised him otherwise. For him to fine tune his rule and deal with a softer glove on those that deserved it and be swift to those that didn’t. Something that was deemed to have worked.</p><p>The last petitioner was motioned out and she ambled toward to her son.</p><p>‘That was morosely dreadful’ Viserys sighed tiredly. ‘How my brother doesn’t tell them to sod off is beyond me.’</p><p>‘Such is the life of a king’ she stated.</p><p>She grabbed the hold of his hand as he escorted her to her chambers.</p><p>‘I wanted to speak to you before you returned from the Reach but my journey back from Casterly Rock took much longer than expected’ she stated.</p><p>Viserys chuckled.</p><p>‘I am sure it did. Almost a fortnight ago, the man who was standing vigil at Dane’s door is now Warden of the West. An interesting reversal of fortune, I imagine that was Tywin’s doing’ he remarked.</p><p>She gave him a chaste smile.</p><p>‘That much is true my boy but I had wanted to warn you to keep from Littlefinger’s brothels. The man is currently under our custody’ she stated.</p><p>Viserys eyed her curiously.</p><p>‘On what charge?’ he asked rather loudly and she signaled for him to be silent as they passed through the halls of the Red Keep, not wanting certain spies to know.</p><p>‘Officially it’s misconduct of how he might have imported whores and stuff for a price, which you well know is slavery’ she stated.</p><p>Viserys snorted.</p><p>‘Muna how many times have I told you, there is no need to add “and stuff” just say he imported whores’ her son remarked. ‘Rather peculiar though for Baelish to make a mistake like that.’</p><p>She eyed him churlishly wondering if he was defending Littlefinger.</p><p>‘You think he wouldn’t conduct himself in the slave trade?’ she questioned with a raised brow but Viserys shook his head at her misconception.</p><p>‘Oh he definitely would have you seen that moustache’ Viserys mused. ‘No I am saying Baelish would never be dumb enough to get caught if he were to do it so what’s the unofficial reason.’</p><p>‘Let’s just say your procurer knows something very dangerous regarding your nephew. I have protested his rise in influence in the capital but the Hand of the King values him. Recently our trip to the Rock may have soured relations with Lord Arryn and it is adamant that Baelish be held and dealt with in silence lest the two coincide. Hence my warning for you to steer clear.’</p><p>They entered her solar and she made a preemptive check to make sure Bonifer wasn’t waiting for her inside. Everyone knew about their relationship but for proprietary sake she did not want to scar her son.</p><p>Viserys sat in the chair opposite her.</p><p>‘Truth be told I haven’t indulged in those kind of activities in…gods way too long’ he stated as he poured the both of them wine and smiled.</p><p>She nodded in thanks and took the cup.</p><p>‘I was informed me as such when I returned but I was weary in believing him. While I am happy in your newfound celibacy and thankful that no Blackfyre has been named from your loins, I am curious to the change’ she said.</p><p>Viserys who had his feet on her table, something that made her frown.</p><p>‘I heeded your words about my role as prince and me needing to marry’ he said with a newfound seriousness she had never seen.</p><p>‘That’s wonderful to hear’ she said and she meant it. When it came to parenting, Rhaella had never been ashamed of her children, thankful they had turned out with no glimpses of their father. She had been firm with both Rhaegar and Dany, her firstborn had the privilege of knowing his father before his madness enveloped him. Dany had been born when her father had long passed. Both she took care with being loving and stringent.</p><p>With Viserys it was not the case. The boy was born when Aerys descended into his cruelty and perhaps she had always been more lenient and tolerable of his lifestyle.</p><p>‘As such I wanted to ask about arrangements about my keep’ he stated.</p><p>She nodded for him to continue.</p><p>‘Dane has Summerhall and I know Rhaegar plans to evict the Freys and dismantle the Twins so he can rebuild it as Winterhall for Eli. As Prince I want a keep of my own, Rhaegar said he wanted to build more keeps to have a royal dignitary/duke to help oversee the Lords and quell any rebellion in its wake. Perhaps mine maybe near the Reach’ Viserys remarked subtly though not subtle enough for a mother not to detect when her son had an agenda.</p><p>It was true that keeps would be built for House Targaryen to expand themselves throughout the kingdoms with the intention of babysitting the other Lords. The idea had been Elia’s.</p><p>‘Duskendale was to be your keep’ she replied to a frown.</p><p>‘Then it shall go to Aegon’s child when they come of age’ she was about argue but she noticed the plea in her son’s eyes. ‘Mother I maybe a prince but in order to get a bride I need an impressive enough keep because with my title I can attract a highborn lady yes but I can’t keep them. Because a Highborn lady will think to herself, if I can get the one that is fourth in line then perhaps I can test my luck with the young one whose 3<sup>rd</sup>, the quiet one who is 2<sup>nd</sup> or Egg who is first.’</p><p>His violet eyes were shiny and she sighed and relented.</p><p>‘You underestimate your charms sweetling, most ladies would be swooning at the option to marry you unless there is someone in particular. Very well, Rhaegar will be easy to convince and I will consider it’ she replied.</p><p>Something that was rewarded with a kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Later that night after concessions with Elia she lay bare in her lover’s arms as she lulled to his deep melodic voice.</p><p>‘He desires a grand keep?’ Bonifer questioned.</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>‘I suspect there is something else that’s pushing this. He snuck the Reach in our conversation which means he wants his keep there. He used to use that strategy when he was younger and he wanted something that he did not want me to refuse. Have your men look into it’ she stated.</p><p>Bonifer nodded.</p><p>‘I noticed your return with Elia lacked the presence of the Hand’ he said.</p><p>She groaned.</p><p>‘Lord Arryn was not best pleased to see the man who was part of Cersei’s cuckold be released from his vows and be named Warden of a fruitful West’ she stated. ‘He went back to the Vale to ensure Joffery makes his way to the Wall and that Cersei is neutralized. Though I do worry that my son may need to search for a new hand.’</p><p>Bonifer rubbed his stubble.</p><p>‘Mayhaps it’s not a bad thing if he decides to stay put, the man is aging and you have never particularly liked him’ he replied.</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>‘I didn’t mind him in the beginning, after the rebellion he proved to be the most diplomatic choice. Connington would have been an emotional one. And given how his lechery has come to light, it was smart to pick the Warden of the East. But I’ve always felt the Vale too proud especially when it comes to paying their taxes and he has indulged them all too often’ she remarked even though he already knew about her misgivings with regards to him being Hand.</p><p>‘Then who would you see as his successor?’ he questioned.</p><p>‘Ideally it would have been Viserys, we had discussed many years ago that he could be molded for the role and be given Duskendale in the process. But Viserys rebelled against the image of being part of the crown in any way unless it was to suit his pleasures. Only now is he interested somewhat’ she said.</p><p>‘Egg would be another ideal choice but I need him at Dragonstone to learn how to run his keep before giving him the role of hand and letting him learn how to be King without actually being King’ she added.</p><p>‘What of your other grandson, would he not be the best choice?’ Bonifer questioned.</p><p>She regarded the thought and she knew that a few in court were amiable to such a choice.</p><p>‘Perhaps one day when Egg becomes King then it would be ideal but right now that message would be received in the wrong way. And Daeron may seem to have the more temperament for it than Egg but I know both my grandbabies and I know Dane, he believes in radicalism, something he shares with my daughter. They want to change things like their scheme to put citizens to work in the fields and farm, Whilst the Kingdom oft needs improving, his vision would be too ahead of what most Lords would tolerate. Egg would be more measured in that regard’ she said.</p><p>‘Would that be a bad thing?’ Bonifer asked.</p><p>‘Not necessarily but you must remember that the Kingdoms are peaceful. In peace warmongers search for the slightest keg of liquid to light it with Wildfire. Rhaegar has been a king who brought about change and it is my belief that his successor needs to bring stability first’ she replied.</p><p>‘Though most would argue that is the old way of thinking and that change should remain constant. But I suspect your hesitancy in your second grandson is due to the fact that your daughter isn’t the only one who he listens to. Your granddaughter is a part of their trysts and they dub themselves like the Dragonlords of old’ he asked.</p><p>She frowned.</p><p>‘If only it was Daeron who thought himself Aegon. Sometimes I regret not having each of them fostered in different kingdoms. The familiarity between Dany, Dane and Rhae could have been muffled’ she stated though she doubted as she nursed her temples. ‘I worry about the faith and their reaction.’</p><p>Bonifer chuckled as he brushed a strand of her hair.</p><p>‘A bribery may be the worst of it should the faith come grumbling but I will keep my men on alert’ he replied.</p><p>She gave him a kiss in thanks.</p><p>‘Though shouldn’t you defer to the Baldilocks?’ he questioned knowingly.</p><p>‘Deferring to the Spider will leave us caught in his web’ she said. ‘Have your men made any contact in Pentos?’</p><p>‘As close as is possible my love, his network is immeasurable and you stressed the importance of remaining firm, I don’t understand why you don’t just slit his throat and have us apprehend whatever he has going with the magister’ he replied.</p><p>‘Because Varys has been ever so faithful a servant and has helped us immeasurably and our suspicions are being fuelled by the words of a traitor. Pycelle’s words were his levity from his freedom of torture. We asked him to tell us everything he knows and the sunken cunt purveyed our spymaster with a wealthy Magister with no record of him docking. It might be nonsense’ she stated.</p><p>‘And yet you still want the thousand to watch this Pentoshi Magister?’ he questioned.</p><p>She nodded.</p><p>‘The Kingdoms are at peace with our family as strong as we ever been without dragons. But if you have read our family history starting with Valyria, it’s usually when we are at our highest that we see our humblest falls. Varys has helped us and yet like a spider he spins webs and bides his time. So it’s fruitful to keep watch of him.’</p><p>He nodded and held her tightly.</p><p>‘My father had a book filled with Valyrian riddles I used to keep around here. My grandson Dane read them once and one stood out to him particular, it says that (When a man is at war should he fear his enemy with enough men to battle him or should he fear the servants who helped him build his castle and know how to dismantle it to destroy him and keep it intact just enough for them to take over?) The riddle gave Daeron clarity.’</p><p>‘That Varys might be that servant?’ Bonifer questioned.</p><p>‘No’ she scoffed. ‘That people who write riddles should get real jobs.’</p><p>
  <strong>Lyanna</strong>
</p><p>She stared out at the sea banks of White Harbor. It felt odd being back in the North after almost seventeen years.</p><p>Lyanna had almost made the journey five years ago, Maege had given birth to a daughter named after her and she wanted to meet the babe but she couldn’t do it.</p><p>In the past her excuses had ranged of her needing to help her husband rule the seven kingdoms but her tentativeness had grown because of past demons long buried. Eddard had come to see her once in a while, though he would never set foot in the capital and instead would meet her in a more neutral ground.</p><p>Now she was curious to meet his offspring, the many letters her nieces and nephews had written her showed that Ned had told them plenty and that they were eager to finally meet her and their royal cousins.</p><p>She took in the site of the Northern Sea, basking on how they would be firmly on land as they rode hard for Winterfell tomorrow. White Harbor was different than the last time she was here. Back then she was a little girl attending at her father’s behest. At the time she didn’t clock it but her father was trying to display her to his Northern bannermen. Something that flared an old resentment within her.</p><p>Lyanna didn’t notice because she was in some spat with Brandon. Loveable fool that he was, she couldn’t let him think he was right. Ned being the peacemaker between the two or the one they both roped in.</p><p>It was oft strange when epiphanies coincided with true events as she now watched that happen for her children.</p><p>‘You’re an idiot’ Visenya stated to an angry Eli as the servants trudged along with the plates.</p><p>Rhaenys was currently on a rant about that Braavosi play she could not shut up about and fat Wyman was lapping it up with that jovial cheery demeanor of his wanting to please everyone.</p><p>Egg and Dany were both whispering to each other and having a conversation that had them in fits and giggles as their silver heads bent low. Something that Wyman frowned at because he had purposefully sat his second son Wendel and his granddaughter next to the both of them in the hopes of enticing either of them. A plan that backfired because the two silver haired Targaryens conversed amongst themselves with both of them flashing their charming laughs as they recounted their tales of Lannisport and Riverrun consecutively.</p><p>Her husband meanwhile was speaking to Lady Manderly discussing something or the other.</p><p>‘You’re the one who’s an idiot’ Eli bit back and looked to Trystane who was in his own world as he devoured the Northern cuisine.</p><p>The argument had raged on ever since the dreams occurred. All three of her children had dreamt about direwolf pups being born in the Winterfell barn. Something that could be chalked up as dreams but the fact that all of her children had the same dream, especially Daeron, was a testament to something strange afoot.</p><p>Of course Eli believed this was a sign of there being wolves waiting for them at her childhood home. Visenya was pessimistic and believed her sweet little boy to be delusional.</p><p>So of course they turned to her eldest who sat on the edge of the table reading a book with a lamp shining next to his food and the pages turning. Her son had been glum ever since they had arrived and he was less a Kingsguard but his mood changed for the better when he explored the Manderly library.</p><p>Her son’s love for books had heightened. What initially started with him as a tiny babe following his father about and trying to mimic Rhaegar. Her husband denied it as such but he always smiled when a book was placed in front of him and Dane as impressionable as he was had copied that.</p><p>‘How am I an idiot because I don’t believe in a dream in which a tree with red leaves told us a new generation of Starks would get wolves?’ she asked. ‘Is Rhllor going to appear in a burning bush and give us dragons?’</p><p>Eli looked around the table before staring at his sister with a newfound seriousness.</p><p>‘Yes’ Eli replied sternly. ‘And neither God appreciate brats like you.’</p><p>Senya sniffed which was a telltale sign she was about to say something mean.</p><p>‘Do either God appreciate it when a boy of ten name days relieves himself all over the floor of a Tully lavatory and misses the entire chamber pot?’ Visenya questioned with a smirk.</p><p>Her son’s face went red with embarrassment.</p><p>‘At least I wasn’t bleeding like you were on Dragonstone’ Eli bit back.</p><p>Senya’s eyes widened as they continuously sniped at each other.</p><p>She usually would’ve intervened, Rhaella certainly would have but it was better for them to get it out of their system before they left.</p><p>The shouting continued before they did what Brandon and she used to do to find their peacemaker in Ned.</p><p>‘DANE!’ they both shouted.</p><p>Her son who had a mug of ale that wasn’t touched, looked up from his book.  His eyes were brimming with annoyance, the dark purple looking steely black during the cover of night.</p><p>‘This is an ancient family book of the Manderly house and I have one hundred pages left. Why are you two squealing?’ he questioned.</p><p>Surprisingly the both of them became civil likely knowing Dane wouldn’t listen to them if they talked over each other.</p><p>Once both explained to Daeron.</p><p>‘Dane please tell our idiot little brother how stupid he is for believing the dream to be true’ she stated.</p><p>‘Brother please tell our demon of a sister that we all shared this dream and that nine pups were born from the wolf and they are waiting for us at Winterfell’ Eli pointed out.</p><p>Senya gave him a chastising look.</p><p>‘So you’re telling me a wolf gave birth to a litter of nine?’ she questioned. Eli nodded and Senya blanched at him. ‘Nine puppies? So a mammal that can give birth to six a litter, maximum. Can now suddenly birth nine pups?’</p><p>Eli nodded again.</p><p>‘Yes’ he replied assuredly. ‘Their direwolves, it’s magic.’</p><p>Senya rolled her eyes.</p><p>‘Dane?’ she questioned. Eli did the same.</p><p>Daeron had initially ignored them and went back to his book but he looked up again and seeing that neither of them would leave him alone</p><p>‘Like I said before, I don’t have the answer but I know you want to know my opinion’ he said with his voice solemn and serious. ‘Look Visenya you are my sweet sister and Eli you are my brave little brother and I don’t want to pick sides that will divide you even more because we have to remember what is important… that I have one hundred bloody pages to finish and you both keep distracting me, piss off with the both of you.’</p><p>Eli and Senya groaned while she chuckled and they bickered to the very end.</p><p>Her ears shifted to the other side in which Rhaenys held everyone’s ear.</p><p>‘I mean can you believe that, she came from nothing. She liberated the world, she saved those ungrateful heathens from that threat of those dead men and she was murdered for it’ Rhaenys stated with a snarl as she recounted the Braavosi play.</p><p>Dany nodded her head in agreement while Aegon rolled his eyes.</p><p>Wyman nodded as well.</p><p>‘Aye a terrible ending for sure. We Northerners would never do that’ Wyman replied.</p><p>Rhaenys grounded her fists.</p><p>‘What’s worse is she tried to endear herself to those people, brought her armies and they treated the queen like a foreign invader’ Rhae added.</p><p>‘Mass genocide of innocent women and children prolly didn’t help’ Egg muttered quietly but loud enough for her to hear and for Dany as well who elbowed him in the ribs.</p><p>‘A damn shame’ Wyman bellowed loudly.</p><p>Rhaenys forgot herself and took a sip of the ale before grimacing and putting it down.</p><p>‘It was one of the best plays ever. Everyone would speak of it but now nary a human talks about it cause of that ending’ Rhae stated.</p><p>Egg sniffed.</p><p>‘Then you must be a White Walker since you still bring it up… constantly… every single day’ Egg chirped.</p><p>Offense shown in her daughter’s eyes.</p><p>‘I do not’ Rhae defended.</p><p>‘Yes you do’ the entire table chorused which made Wyman and his family laugh.</p><p>The servants came to clear the table and the delicious turnip soup, Trystane being the only one who had eaten.</p><p>‘You guys didn’t touch your soup’ she stated.</p><p>No one made eye contact with her.</p><p>‘Eli?’ she questioned knowing he would be an easy target.</p><p>Her son’s eyes became droopy and innocent as he shied away. She turned elsewhere because she would buckle under his cute gaze.</p><p>‘Visenya?’ she questioned.</p><p>‘Mother?’ Senya questioned back. That iron will within her daughter making her one who wasn’t to back down.</p><p>She glared at all of them.</p><p>‘You Targaryens would waste a Northern delicacy like this?’ she asked them.</p><p>Rhaegar was trying to hide his smile.</p><p>‘Unbelievable, there are children starving in Essos and you waste a fine cuisine like this’ she added.</p><p>‘They are prolly starving because they were serving them turnip soup’ Egg chirped quietly to Dany who covered her angelic laugh by pretending to cough.</p><p>She narrowed her eyes at him.</p><p>‘What was that Egg?’ she asked him.</p><p>Egg shook his head.</p><p>‘Nothing Mama Lya’ he said as he looked down.</p><p>‘Perhaps they are all full my Queen’ Wyman said diplomatically.</p><p>Though she knew that wasn’t the truth when the jelly was brought out and they scarfed it all down like Wildlings.</p><p>She smiled though, this southern family of hers so different than what she grew up with and one she was happy to show as she rode on the Kingsroad and saw the grey outstretched walls.</p><p>Walls she had last seen when she went to that Tourney.</p><p>She felt Rhaegar ride beside her and he gave her a gentle smile. Behind her was Aegon riding in between Dane and Eli with all of them garbed in black and red with their impressive retinue behind them.</p><p>A little girl she had left Winterfell, now she wore a bejeweled crown of a dragon and a wolf with her hair braided and she led her horse forward with her husband as they approached those iron gates.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ned</strong>
</p><p>The scout had informed him that the royal retinue had been spotted miles away and would be there within an hour. Catelyn had hurried off to prepare for their hosts making sure everything was prim, proper and perfect.</p><p>He rubbed his temples at the thought of how he put all the service men to task. Every room was swept and every tile was mopped. Which was usually the case but this was thorough.</p><p>Even the servants wing was so thoroughly polished that one could eat their food on the floor.</p><p>But that was to be expected with the arrival of the royal family.</p><p>His family to be true.</p><p>Despite the years of having to process it, he still could not believe his sister was queen of the seven kingdoms. Two decades ago he was waxing lyrical to his father about how Robert Baratheon would be the ideal husband for his sister.</p><p>A mistake he had been glad was rectified though the cost of that mistake still weighed heavily upon him. Sometimes he wondered if Lyanna held any resentment towards him, she had not set foot in Winterfell ever since she left for the tourney. He remembered the day after she had been introduced to Robert, how Lyanna came a night later to the Stark camp when she told him about who Robert really was. He hadn’t paid much heed to her and it didn’t help that Brandon had interrupted their conversation and dubbed Lyanna a drama queen.</p><p>And queen she became instead.</p><p>Ned would not lie and claim that his heart didn’t hold a sliver of resentment for all that happened, he was only human. But that resentment grew dim whenever he was blessed with his family.</p><p>A family that was hurrying into the courtyard.</p><p>Catelyn was there first as she gave the household a once over before standing stern and homely as he took his place right next to her. Though the stern demeanor turned into a warm smile as her eyes met his.</p><p>When he had returned to Winterfell with naught but his father’s sword all those years ago. There was little love to be had between the two of them, their only source of commonality being Robb. Everything had either been awkward or freight with tension.</p><p>She had tried to walk on eggshells to adapt to the North and their ways and he had tried to give her space no doubt knowing she would have preferred Brandon. He even went so far to build her a Sept she had not asked for. It was only one night when Robb refused to sleep and wailed through the whole keep did they leave their separate chambers and they sat with their fussy son till late. So late that they indulged in ale and spoke of their misgivings.</p><p>Ever since then if they were together then they always shared the same bed. Cat was very easy to love, she may be set in her ways but he adored her all the same.</p><p>Next to her stood Robb, looking proper as his heir. A fine boy who would make a fine lord one day. Though a part of Ned wanted his son to gain more friends than his company as of late. Whilst the Greyjoy boy had simmered down from the boy he had taken as his ward. There were times he held Robb back in his ways.</p><p>Something that could be molded out when he kept growing. Though Cat worried about their son’s impetuousness. It wasn’t that long ago that Robb had taken a spar overboard to prove he was better than Roose’s son Domeric due to Theon’s silent goading.</p><p>That was the wolf in him as it was in his boy Bran who was ditsy with anticipation. Rickon who was five wasn’t that excitable and just held Bran’s hand but he kept casting his blue gaze to Catelyn wondering why she wasn’t holding him.</p><p>He gave him a smile as he heard Catelyn asking Sansa for Arya.</p><p>Sansa shrugged her shoulders with her eyes darting to the gates impatiently. Both Jeyne and her had been squealing like baby chicks for the past fortnight when word got to them that the Targaryens had departed White Harbor.</p><p>He had warned Cat to dampen down her dreams and expectations of the princes but his wife had been mum on the topic stating that a royal match with either prince would not necessarily be the worst thing.</p><p>Arya had finally shown up with a grin.</p><p>‘I saw the flag with the dragon. I saw the King and Queen, our Aunt Lyanna is riding up front’ she stated happily.</p><p>She had said this to everyone except for him. He had been stern with her earlier and he took Cat’s side that their daughter needed to wear a dress and she had been giving him the silent treatment the whole day.</p><p>This time it was Catelyn who was stern and she chided their daughter and told her to be on her best behavior.</p><p>Arya frowned but relented and went to stand by Bran while she pushed him in the process.</p><p>‘Look at us all standing here in ceremony, you would think the Queen is coming’ he jested.</p><p>No one laughed.</p><p>‘Almost as funny as the first fifty times you told us that joke’ Robb retorted to which Catelyn tried to hide her smile.</p><p>Before he could think of a rebuttal, the gate opened.</p><p> </p><p>Knights rode inside the castle atop their steeds with a few holding the Targaryen flag. The pageantry was quite a sight to see, usually the North would scoff at this show but neither he nor his bannermen who had attended could deny the magnificence of it.</p><p>Particularly when he witnessed the wide berth that was given to the two figures that rode in on a horseback. King Rhaegar was never a stranger to him and he would admit that they corresponded more warmly than King and Warden, sharing visits now and then. So perhaps he was used to the man’s lithe beauty.</p><p>He wore black and red armor with a shiny crown encrusted with red rubies. Though it was the person that rode next to him that stopped him dead in his tracks.</p><p>Ned hadn’t seen Lyanna in ages, given her close resemblance with Arya there were times he only remembered her as his little sister.</p><p>But here now he was taken aback. Not many things reminded him of his mother except a portrait stored in the crypts next to his father’s grave but Lyanna was their entire mother. Her raven black hair and her sharp grey eyes. Though instead of warmly dresses Lyanna was dressed in silver and blue armor, contrasting the King. She had on a crown similar in nature.</p><p>Both Sansa and Arya looked at their Aunt with awe, both never seeing a Northern Queen of their own popped in things they both admire.</p><p>Behind them rode in three figures. Ned held his gasp because it wasn’t that long ago when they fought in the Greyjoy rebellion when he saw little Aegon and Daeron chasing each other. Now stood two young men who mirrored their father. Aegon rode in the middle whilst Daeron and a young boy who he assumed was his nephew Elaerys rode on his other side.</p><p>The carriages made their way inside whilst everyone dismounted.</p><p>A figure approached him with his teeth in a full-fledged grin.</p><p>His brother who was decked out in his white cloak smiled and hugged him. He assessed Cat, Robb and Sansa.</p><p>‘Lya and I were happy to leave Riverrun behind but given the gingers stood in front of me, I wonder if I have’ Benjen teased as he greeted the rest of the retinue.</p><p>They laughed though Catelyn held an anxious glare as she watched the royal party.</p><p>‘Shouldn’t you wait for the King first?’ she questioned warily as Benjen hugged her but his brother snorted.</p><p>‘I am allowed certain liberties considering that we stand in my brother’s castle to greet my sister who is the Queen of the seven kingdoms’ Benjen said with a shrug as he went on to tickle Bran and Sansa.</p><p>A herald stepped forward as the Targaryens stood for their introductions.</p><p>‘Northerners and Northern alike you stand in the presence of His Majesty Rhaegar of House Targaryen son of Aerys and Queen mother Rhaella, King of the Seven Kingdoms and Lord Protector of the realm. Her Majesty Lyanna of House Stark and House Targaryen daughter of Lord Rickard and Lady Lyarra Stark, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.</p><p>His grace Aegon son of King Rhaegar and Queen Elia, Crown Prince of the Seven Kingdoms and Lord of Dragonstone.</p><p>His royal highness Daeron son of King Rhaegar and Queen Lyanna, Prince of the Seven Kingdoms and Lord of Summerhall.</p><p>His Royal Highness Elaerys son of King Rhaegar and Queen Lyanna, Prince of the Seven Kingdoms.</p><p>Her Royal Highness Rhaenys daughter of King Rhaegar and Queen Elia, Princess of the Seven Kingdoms.</p><p>Her Royal Highness Visenya daughter of King Rhaegar and Queen Lyanna, Princess of the Seven Kingdoms.</p><p>Her Royal Highness Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen daughter of Aerys and Queen mother Rhaella, Princess of the Seven Kingdoms.’</p><p>They soaked in titles as the Targaryens stood tall and proud.</p><p>The entire courtyard took a knee, similarly to his bannermen who had taken the knee outside the castle.</p><p>‘All rise’ the King stated with a somber smile.</p><p>The King walked towards him.</p><p>‘Winterfell is yours, your grace’ Ned stated.</p><p>Rhaegar smiled.</p><p>‘Given how cold it is, I am tempted to tell you to keep it’ Rhaegar jested. The courtyard laughed including him though Ned noted that none of the king’s children were laughing at their father’s jest, He could definitely relate to that.</p><p>Rhaegar went on to greet Catelyn before a pair of arms launched on to his neck. He let out a hearty chuckle.</p><p>‘I have missed you as well little sister’ he said as he encased her with a hug.</p><p>Her grey eyes shined with reminiscent memories as she looked around the courtyard.</p><p>‘It still looks the same though it feels different’ she stated with a smile.</p><p>Lyanna went on to greet Catelyn though the embrace was less warm than before, he suspected that had to do with their trip to Riverrun, Ned knew better than anyone how taxing Hoster can be. He was glad to see the warmth there when she regarded Robb in a hug, his charming son blushing as he fell in the arms of the queen. Sansa who had been eyeing the princes with her heart in her eyes grew pink in the cheeks as Lyanna approached her.</p><p>It was quite amusing to see his daughter finally meet her idol. Both his daughters fought like cats and dogs but if there was one thing they agreed upon was that their aunt and Queen was one of the greatest women to ever walk the earth.</p><p>The king had paused in his movements as he seemed to be staring at Arya.</p><p>‘Lya…’ he said as he beckoned her.</p><p>Lyanna who had been complementing Sansa on her perfect braid, something Ned was stupefied over. Having never seen his sister show much interest in any of the “Lady nonsense” as she dubbed it.</p><p>Lyanna glanced forward to her youngest niece and her eyes widened.</p><p>‘You look a lot like my mother’ his sister stated with a gasp. Sansa shot down a look of jealousy at her sister that made Cat sigh in tiredness.</p><p>‘Are you serious?’ Benjen questioned with a chuckle as he stood and held little Rickon’s hand. ‘She looks a lot like you.’</p><p>Lyanna had a warm smile as she hugged Arya.</p><p>‘Well I look like mummy genius’ Lya replied in a patronizing fashion. He was pulled back to his time as a boy and wanted to chide them to not quarrel but then he remembered himself that he would be chastising the Queen.</p><p>A wave of brief sadness washed over him at the memories of the past as Lyanna signaled for her children to come forward. She looked at Aegon, Daenerys and Rhaenys.</p><p>‘Sorry Northerners first’ his sister jested to them.</p><p>‘Don’t worry about your bastard children, it’s not like it’s cold or anything’ Aegon quipped as the three stood to the side.</p><p>‘You think this is cold?’ Lyanna asked with a snort. ‘These are summer snows. In Winter…’</p><p>Aegon cut her off. ‘Yes yes I know, in winter you stay in igloos and do Northern things can we speed this up please.’</p><p>Lyanna laughed and Ned hadn’t realized how much he missed his sister till now. He tried to wipe that melancholy feeling away, something that Visenya had noticed before they were introduced.</p><p>‘Is everything okay uncle?’ she asked in a sweet voice as they approached him.</p><p>He gave her a smile and shook his head.</p><p>‘Then “why the long face?”’ Visenya said with a giggle at her joke. Lya and her nephew Daeron glared sharply at Visenya who thinned her lips in amusement.</p><p>‘Ned these are my cubs, Dane, Senya and Eli’ she said in introduction.</p><p>Dane narrowed his purple eyes to his mother.</p><p>(Muna I thought we agreed with both you and father about referring to us as dragons or wolves or having wolf blood or blood of the dragon, we aren’t animals) his nephew stated in Valyrian making Ned wonder what they were conversing.</p><p>Lyanna sighed and rolled her eyes before turning back to him.</p><p>Ned stepped forward to his eldest nephew. A nephew that had his mother’s coloring but was clearly his father’s son.</p><p>‘Last time I saw you, you were this high’ Ned stated with a grin as he motioned with his hand to Rickon’s height.</p><p>‘I love how he says that like something changed’ Eli jested and both Visenya and him giggled.</p><p>Dane ignored them.</p><p>‘It’s good to see you again uncle’ his nephew stated politely and his smile solidified that he was truly Rhaegar’s boy. He extended that politeness and cordiality to his wife and Ned wondered how the boy would sound like with a Northern accent, a laughable thought.</p><p>Visenya hugged him warmly much to his surprise.</p><p>‘I am glad to finally meet you’ she said before staring at Benjen in the far corner. ‘MY FAVORITE UNCLE.’</p><p>Benjen rolled his eyes as he chuckled and greeted Eli who was all youthful vigor.</p><p>His nephews and niece went on to greet their cousins with Aegon, Daenerys and Rhaenys joining in.</p><p>Sansa was gushing in front of a frowning Daeron and Aegon who looked on with an amused brow.</p><p>‘Uncle Benjen says this castle has stood for many years’ he heard Eli intone with shiny grey eyes as he moved his silver wispy curls to the side.</p><p>‘Aye so much is true’ he stated as held Eli’s hand.</p><p>Eli chuckled.</p><p>‘You talk like Uncle Benjen’ the boy stated and he couldn’t help but smile at how adorable he was. ‘Do my cousins also talk like you?’</p><p>‘Some of them perhaps, definitely not Sansa’ he stated.</p><p>Eli nodded in thought.</p><p>‘That’s not as strange, my cousin Allyria grew up in Dorne and she doesn’t sound Dornish or like a Northerner. It’s weird’ Eli replied.</p><p>His eyes grew curious at the mention of Brandon’s girl. He had hoped to see her in the retinue and have all the wolf pups together.</p><p>‘Where is she?’ he questioned.</p><p>Eli shrugged.</p><p>‘Somewhere with Margaery, doing some nonsense or the other’ Eli stated not caring.</p><p>Their conversation was cut short by Arya who arrived in front of them both. Eli regarded her curiously and she did the same before her eyes turned sweet.</p><p>‘Can we give them the wolves’ father?’ she questioned.</p><p>Ned sighed knowing Catelyn wasn’t exactly pleased with them rescuing a pregnant direwolf that birthed nine pups last week.</p><p>Eli’s eyes widened in recognition.</p><p>‘Wolves?’ Eli questioned.</p><p>Arya looked at him.</p><p>‘Yes we have nine direwolf pups. My siblings and I have already taken one for ourselves. That leaves four, since you are Starks as well, we thought you could have them. Though we don’t know what will happen to the remaining one.’</p><p>His mind flashed to Allyria.</p><p>‘We’ll give it to your other cousin’ he said and Arya stared at him in confusion and he was ready to explain but was prompted off as Eli looked at Visenya as he raised his fist and shouted in triumph.</p><p>“VINDICATION!!”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapters will be focused on the North</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Years Eve(Eve).</p>
<p>A new chapter with our Valyrian Starks sharing a moment with their cubs</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Eli</strong>
</p>
<p>There were many things that brought him joy, running around the Red Keep with his friends, playing with his sword and now in the kennels of Winterfell it was his fluffy little friend that gave him licks as he giggled joyously.</p>
<p>The tiny pup was charcoal black with red eyes.</p>
<p>His uncle Eddard had been weary when the wolf galloped into his arms claiming that out of the litter, this particular wolf was aggressive and vicious.</p>
<p>But Eli didn’t get that from his new friend.</p>
<p>‘Look at you boy’ he spoke as if he were talking to a babe as he perused the wolf in both hands. ‘They think I should fear you because you have a black mane and are unpleasant to be around. The Prince of Summerhall can be described the same way and yet people claim to like my brother Daeron.’</p>
<p>Purple eyes narrowed in his direction along with chuckles from his family.</p>
<p>‘That’s a lot of talk from someone who used to run away from his own shadow cause you thought a demon was chasing you’ Dane commented with his arms held behind his back in a princely fashion. It was the same stance father would have.</p>
<p>Eli still frowned though hating how Dane always went straight to that story to put him in his place.</p>
<p>‘It was a long time ago’ he protested, he thought… well he hoped that the story would have been retired by now.</p>
<p>‘It was two years ago and you were literally eight, your wolf has the same shade as your shadow, here’s hoping you won’t run from him’ Dane teased.</p>
<p>Eli stuck his tongue out at him and was ready to tackle his legs but his big brother’s attention was grabbed by the white furred wolf with similar eyes to Eli’s wolf.</p>
<p>The wolf itself had come out of nowhere in the barn and gave quite a scare when it appeared behind Daeron. While his wolf charged right for him and the other two pups bolted for both Senya and Allyria, this one was nowhere to be seen and if not for one of the Kingsguard shifting dramatically when it appeared by his brother’s feet then no one would have seen it.</p>
<p>Visenya was enamored with her wolf, a wolf sharing the white fur of Daeron’s wolf but eyes as blue as the sky.</p>
<p>‘What shall you name the wolves?’ cousin Robb questioned.</p>
<p>He had been the only one allowed to enter with them. His other cousins were ordered inside by his uncle. Robb had only appeared when Allyria’s brown wolf darted out the kennels and had dashed to were Allyria stood with Margaery.</p>
<p>Allyria had then arrived and muna was thrilled at the sight of her with the brown wolf. Everyone was all smiles except Uncle’s wife who had excused herself when Ally appeared.</p>
<p>‘I will call mine Princess, I was told Sansa called her Lady. I thought it fitting’ Visenya stated as Princess gave her licks that made her giggle.</p>
<p>(So you gave your wolf a dumb name based of our cousin who also gave her wolf a dumb name) he whispered but loud enough for Senya to hear.</p>
<p>His sister narrowed her eyes.</p>
<p>‘What of you?’ she asked</p>
<p>‘This here is Vargr’ he said as he lifted his wolf who let out a yawn.</p>
<p>Muna gave them a beaming smile.</p>
<p>‘You do realize that’s old tongue for “warg” right?’ Visenya stated.</p>
<p>Dane never letting go of an opportunity to correct someone decided to speak up.</p>
<p>‘It actually means wolf’ Dane corrected before giving him a smile and patting him on the shoulder. ‘It’s a good name.’</p>
<p>Eli smiled back at his brother’s praise before placing his wolf down.</p>
<p>His uncle Ned had looked shocked and turned to his mother.</p>
<p>‘You taught your children old tongue?’ Ned questioned.</p>
<p>Muna chuckled.</p>
<p>‘I barely know it; Benjen is the one who tried to indoctrinate them with it. Unlucky for him is that Rhaegar sang to them in Valyrian’ she replied.</p>
<p>Everyone chuckled before Uncle Ned decided to show them a tour of Winterfell. A tour in which they got a lot of looks. Eli wouldn’t say the looks were hostile but they definitely weren’t friendly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their groups disbanded with the wolves being hoisted back to the kennels, something that really annoyed him as he could sense that Vargr was eager to stick by him.</p>
<p>There was a silver lining as his younger cousin Bran was about to practice with his bow so he decided to tag along with Trystane and a few guards. On his way to the training yard he may have been hallucinating but he could have sworn he saw someone watching him.</p>
<p>The rest of his family had gone to take their rest after a long journey and would only attend the dinner later. Eli had refused citing that it was only still midday and he would sleep when his legs were fully tired.</p>
<p>His cousin Bran who wasn’t great with a bow but much better than Trystane, who fancied a blade instead, was keen on asking a lot of questions.</p>
<p>Trystane took up his mark with Uncle Ned sitting in the cloisters watching them with interest. Trystane let loose after his nock and suffice to say the arrow would probably be in Volantis when it landed.</p>
<p>‘Winterfell is unbearable. This place is cold even with the sun out like this. Feels like someone is pouring water on your face constantly’ Trystane grumbled as Eli took aim.</p>
<p>He hit the target on his first try and Bran looked amazed. Eli didn’t consider it a big deal; both his brothers were excellent marksmen and could hit a bat blind folded. In fact most in his family were good archers except his troll of a sister Visenya who he knew was practicing in secret, something that she wanted to remain a secret but failed because he noticed her sneaking of with no guards with the bow and arrow that had a Stag on it.</p>
<p> ‘It’s your Dornish blood, I have seen you dip your toe in the Blackwater like a fairy because you feared the temperature’ he remarked. ‘Don’t blame it on the North.’</p>
<p>He missed the red target slightly as he shot his other arrow but he took comfort that he missed by a slight inch. Rather hit an eye than the throat, Uncle Viserys always said to him whenever he missed.</p>
<p>Trystane shook his head.</p>
<p>‘It’s not just that, the women here are…interesting looking’ his friend remarked. That was Tryses way of saying the woman were not pretty.</p>
<p>He didn’t understand it but ever since his friend returned from Dorne, the eleven year old had been looking at girls more keenly. Eli couldn’t care less because most girls were ladylike and stupid. Rods up their bums, the lot of them.</p>
<p>‘Interesting looking? Like your brother?’ he quipped at the expense of Prince Quentyn, the frog like lord who was as simple as a broccoli and just as ugly. Usually Trystane would narrow his eyes in affront whenever he pointed out how ugly his brother was but throughout the journey he didn’t come to his brother’s defense once, making him wonder what happened in Dorne.</p>
<p>‘My point remains, the women here are like hard boiled eggs’ Trystane stated as he took the bow from him.</p>
<p>‘Because they look hard, white, round and flatulence is certain when they are around’ he stated knowingly because he’d heard Trystane use the analogy before.</p>
<p>Tryses arrow flew towards the Dreadfort this time.</p>
<p>‘No that’s not what I… Actually yeah that is what I meant but not in those exact words’ Trystane remarked and frowned when he let loose his arrow and it didn’t even travel but instead fell on the ground once he let go of his hold.</p>
<p>‘Besides not all are like that, your cousin Sansa is the exception’ Trys remarked.</p>
<p>‘Mayhaps you haven’t heard her talk’ he stated as he watched Trystane almost hit a servant who was far from the target range.</p>
<p>Trystane held his hand in apology whilst cruel snickers were bellowed on his behalf.</p>
<p>‘What’s wrong with how she talks?’ Trys questioned.</p>
<p>‘She sounds like a dove taking a poo on the Sept’ he remarked.</p>
<p>Though his time with Sansa had been brief, he immediately dubbed her like those Rose fairies who would constantly sigh in a dreamlike fashion whenever his brothers spoke.</p>
<p>‘No offense young Brandon’ he stated as he remembered his brown and red headed cousin was still close to them.</p>
<p>Young Brandon didn’t mind and was laughing along.</p>
<p>‘Sansa is sweet but she can be annoying’ Young Bran replied.</p>
<p>Eli gestured his hands to Trystane as Young Bran reiterated his point.</p>
<p>Trystane was provocatively getting worse the more he shot.</p>
<p>‘Gods Trys, your aim is almost as bad as a monkey having sex with a buffalo’ he remarked.</p>
<p>Trys narrowed his eyes.</p>
<p>‘What kind of animal lessons are you learning from your books for that to sound plausible’ Trystane stated in an affronted tone that made him sound incredibly Dornish.</p>
<p>He took the bow and arrow.</p>
<p>‘I didn’t have any animal lessons. I was too busy learning how to fire an arrow’ he quipped.</p>
<p>Before he could say anything an arrow launched and hit the target.</p>
<p>They all turned to see his scraggly cousin with grey eyes grinning with mischief.</p>
<p>Everyone chuckled at Tryses expense as his cousin Arya stepped forward. Placing away <em>his</em> raven black hair.</p>
<p>‘Cousin Arya you came to join us’ he said when he stopped giggling at his friend’s expense.</p>
<p>His cousin smiled at him.</p>
<p>‘I am’ he replied</p>
<p> ‘LADY ARYA!’ a voice called out and he saw an angry Septa who had her hands folded.</p>
<p>Lady?</p>
<p>‘Wait you’re a girl?’ he questioned with a furrowed brow.</p>
<p>Trystane shot him a disdainful look that said he thought he was being rude whilst his cousin smiled not looking offended in the least. He felt himself grinning back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>‘Almost heaven, in the winter.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Northern mountains have frozen all the rivers.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Life is cold there, like the weirwood trees.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Younger than the mountains, snowing in the breeze.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>Country roads, take me home!</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>TOOOO the place I BELOOOONG!</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>IN THE WINTER, FROM WHITE HARBOOOR!</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>TAKE ME HOOOME! COUNTRY ROADS!’</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uncle Benjen finished his third rendition of the song in front his family as they ate.</p>
<p>Uncle Ned and his family were the only ones who clapped.</p>
<p>‘Wow Ser Benjen that was…’ Egg stated as if he were looking at a badly wounded stray animal.</p>
<p>Uncle Benjen grinned.</p>
<p>‘I know I am not great as your father but I can belt a tune here or there’ Uncle Benjen remarked as he glared at father who had on his friendly smile.</p>
<p>‘We were about to feast on a boar but a sheep offered itself up as a sacrificial lamb after it heard that’ Dane stated directly.</p>
<p>Kepa and Muna laughed behind their bronze glasses filled with wine.</p>
<p>‘I think you sounded wonderful Uncle Benjen, you have the voice of an angel’ Sansa remarked sweetly.</p>
<p>Eli raised his brow.</p>
<p>‘Really an angel?’ Visenya questioned wondering the same as him, if their daffodil of a cousin was serious. ‘Did you notice that the crickets have stopped chirping?’ Visenya pointed out.</p>
<p>Uncle Benjen scoffed.</p>
<p>‘Thank you sweet niece, It is nice to have nieces and nephews that don’t have dragon blood and find need of constant insults, I shall be singing with the Northern Lords when they join us for the feast tomorrow’ Uncle Benjen remarked.</p>
<p>Eli frowned at the thought that they would be subjected to more torture. And if he was being honest, he didn’t care for the looks some of the Northmen gave him.</p>
<p>(If he sings tomorrow we shall pelt him with stones) Rhaenys remarked quietly to Daenerys who giggled.</p>
<p>They began to eat making mundane small talk.</p>
<p>‘Prince Daeron I heard you rode valiantly at the tourney of the Roses’ Sansa chirped sweetly with her eyes sparkling.</p>
<p>Dane had a look of confusion before he recalled the tourney. Sansa had been fawning over Aegon and he had convened with their red haired cousin but her attention turned to the other prince.</p>
<p>‘Oh of course, never heard a tourney described that way. But yeah I did as well as I could’ Dane replied congenially.</p>
<p>‘I heard you defeated a thousand knights’ Sansa stated as she made conversation.</p>
<p>‘Well that’s not true’ Dany piped up.</p>
<p>Sansa didn’t hear her and batted her eyelashes.</p>
<p>‘It would be wonderful to see it in person. In fact do you know what a famed prince like you, who has defeated a thousand knights, actually needs?’ Sansa questioned.</p>
<p>‘Actually defeating a thousand knights?’ Dany asked back.</p>
<p>Eli tuned out of the conversation of Sansa “subtly” stating that Daeron will need a princess of Summerhall as he turned his ears elsewhere.</p>
<p>‘So Robb I hear you are good with a sword’ father commented.</p>
<p>Cousin Robb puffed his chest proudly like a peacock.</p>
<p>‘I am decent your grace, the tutelage of Ser Roderick is tough and yearning, he deserves the praise for I am not the best student’ Robb replied humbly to the King. It almost seemed as if he were mimicking Uncle Ned.</p>
<p>The King smiled.</p>
<p>‘I haven’t met Ser Roderick’ father replied amicably.</p>
<p>Eli swallowed his lettuce.</p>
<p>‘He’s the one with the beard on his sideburns to distract us from the fact that he is balding. He looks like Lord Royce’s twin’ Rhaenys clarified.</p>
<p>The table giggled and Eli noticed that Robb flushed whenever his sisters or Daenerys spoke.</p>
<p>They finished their dessert as Lady Catelyn took young Rickon to bed as his little cousin was yawning more and more frequently.</p>
<p>‘Mayhaps tomorrow I may visit the crypts’ muna commented off handedly.</p>
<p>Eli’s ears perked up at that.</p>
<p>This was a new development.</p>
<p>‘The Crypts?’ he questioned Robb as he was not conversing with anyone.</p>
<p>‘Aye it’s where we bury our dead, all the old kings of winter and most of our lords are placed there’ Robb replied in a tone as if this was something he should have known. Dane didn’t care for the tone judging by the scowl on his face. But Eli did not care for any of that.</p>
<p>Eli’s heart beat with excitement and he couldn’t hide the fascinated smile at the place. His father was watching him and he did that stern knowing frown of his.</p>
<p>‘Eli under no circumstances are you to go to those crypts’ his father stated sternly.</p>
<p>The table had gone quiet with a few surprised at the mild mannered King being stern but Eli’s mind was in the clouds.</p>
<p>‘Of course Kepa’ he replied solemnly.</p>
<p>Uncle Ned smiled within himself and Lady Catelyn had a warm smile too as she looked at Arya like they had been through this before.</p>
<p>‘Aye Prince Elaerys, the crypts are a sacred place. The ghosts of the Kings of Winter roam the place to protect their buried secrets’ Uncle Ned stated in a voice that was meant to scare him but instead made Eli more curious.</p>
<p>Arya was smiling at him as if she knew he was ever more intrigued by that.</p>
<p>‘Ned hush, you’re not helping’ muna reprimanded before turning to him.</p>
<p>‘Eli under no circumstances are you to set foot in those crypts’ she said sternly. ‘Swear to me!’</p>
<p>Eli widened his eyes in an innocent fashion.</p>
<p>‘I swear to both the old Gods and the new that I will not set foot in those crypts. And should I lie let the others take me’ he said seriously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Wake up loser; we’re going to the crypts’ he stated hours later to a sleepy Trystane who had opened his door.</p>
<p>Trystane rubbed his eyes sleepily.</p>
<p>‘Didn’t you swear not to do that?’ Trystane questioned as he yawned and searched for the guards in the hall.</p>
<p>‘I did but it was an oath made to both old and new gods and these gods are jealous types so technically the oath counts for naught’ he replied.</p>
<p>Trystane considered him.</p>
<p>‘Fighting you about this would be pointless, wouldn’t it?’ Trys questioned.</p>
<p>He nodded almost thankful Tommen wasn’t here because he would have to carry him there.</p>
<p>‘Alright let’s go’ Trystane finished.</p>
<p>‘You are wearing night clothes’ he stated wondering if his friend would change.</p>
<p>‘Yes so if the guard notices me then I shall say I am sleepwalking’ Trys answered.</p>
<p>Eli thought it was good enough idea as he walked out the door but as soon as he stepped out, Trystane shut the door and locked it.</p>
<p>Eli hissed in frustration.</p>
<p>‘Craven!’ he spewed knowing if he knocked then he would wake those residing in this wing and he didn’t need the attention.</p>
<p>‘I can take you’ a soft voice uttered from behind him.</p>
<p>Eli almost jumped like Rhaenys cat whenever he pulled it’s tale.</p>
<p>‘How did you pass the guards?’ he questioned.</p>
<p>Arya shrugged.</p>
<p>‘I didn’t, they just greeted me and I came to you. Your brother Prince Daeron promised to show me sword techniques but I guess he’s sleeping. Though he wasn’t in his chambers’ she said evenly.</p>
<p>Eli nodded as if it was sound.</p>
<p>‘So you want to go to the crypts?’ she questioned.</p>
<p>Eli nodded.</p>
<p>‘Well the crypts are sealed shut, only reopened during the day or at father’s behest’ she answers evenly.</p>
<p>The young dragon-wolf groaned with visible frustration as he started to pace in the hall.</p>
<p>‘Gods who in their right mind would seal the crypts shut?’ he questioned as he moved back and forth.</p>
<p>His Stark cousin was eyeing him with amusement.</p>
<p>‘Perhaps to stop boys of ten name days to sneak in and burn it down’ Arya muttered. He wasn’t really paying attention to her words except for the last three she uttered at the end.</p>
<p>His eyes brightened and he smiled in jubilance.</p>
<p>‘You may be on to something cousin’ as he patted her on the back. ‘We need to burn down the gate to the crypts.’</p>
<p>Arya shifted back in some alarm.</p>
<p>‘I never said that’ she countered.</p>
<p>‘Don’t stress yourself, the idea is simplicity itself’ he replied as he darted for his room, Arya kept up with him at a brisk pace.</p>
<p>The Kingsguard kept their silence as the both of them strolled in and Eli opened his chest.</p>
<p>Arya looked on with shock and delight.</p>
<p>‘Are these dragon eggs?’ she questioned.</p>
<p>He nodded as he put the eggs aside and he picked up a small vial, the size of his finger.</p>
<p>‘This will have to do’ he replied with a smile surveying the green substance.</p>
<p>‘That’s wildfire!’ Arya all but shouted.</p>
<p>Eli shushed her for being too loud before explaining.</p>
<p>‘It is, I found it when Tommen and I were exploring the Red Keep, my father had it completely annexed, any traces. This is what is left, I was going to use it for the eggs but burning down an old gate seems reasonable but do be quiet about this. My family is quite finicky whenever the “W” word is tossed around. You’d think it was a Septa dancing naked in a tavern for coin’</p>
<p>Arya had a plethora of emotions washing over her face and gone was the amused and playful grin.</p>
<p>‘Are you insane?’ she questioned harshly. ‘I like exploring as much as the next person but this is madness.’</p>
<p>He regarded her briefly.</p>
<p>‘A clever man once stated that the most insane adventures are the ones worth exploring’ he stated.</p>
<p>Arya frowned.</p>
<p>‘Who said that?’ she asked.</p>
<p>‘I did just now’ he said.</p>
<p>Arya was not amused.</p>
<p>‘You seem offended Lord Stark?’ he questioned.</p>
<p>‘Of course I am, you do know what your grandfather did to my own grandfather and uncle?’ she questioned tersely.</p>
<p>He raised a brow.</p>
<p>‘You mean what he did to our grandfather and uncle’ he bit back. ‘See that’s the reaction my family would have and it’s just to unhinge a gate. If you are too cowardly you can stay behind, I can find it myself.’</p>
<p>Arya considered him for a second, not expecting to be challenged thusly.</p>
<p>She took the vial and threw it into the hearth of his chambers. The fire immediately sparked harshly. He was ready to chastise her.</p>
<p>‘I have a better plan, one that is not stupid and nonsensical and will result in us getting in trouble because you damaged a near thousand year old gate. I know where to get a key’ she muttered.</p>
<p>Eli immediately smiled and grabbed her into a hug before kissing her on the forehead like he would with Rhaenys when she did something nice for him.</p>
<p>Arya stared at him strangely with a blush before smiling.</p>
<p>‘You’re weird’ she said with a smile.</p>
<p>He licked his lips and tasted a semblance of dirt.</p>
<p>‘And you’re muddy’ he commented as they left his chambers to go get the key.</p>
<p>‘I thought most princes were meant to be well behaved and not look for trouble’ Arya commented.</p>
<p>He sniffed imagining a stern voice chiding him in Valyrian.</p>
<p>‘You sound like Nuna’ he replied though even he would admit that he missed his grandmother. Distance really brought clarity to how much he loved her, giving him sweets and treats. Spending so much time with someone makes you forget how amazing they are and makes you take them for granted. And perhaps he had done that with grandmother.</p>
<p>Her nagging doesn’t help though.</p>
<p>‘We should do this post haste; I don’t want to get in trouble again. I still need your brother to show me the sword’ she stated.</p>
<p>‘You like swordplay?’ he questioned.</p>
<p>She nodded eagerly.</p>
<p>He chuckled lightly. ‘You’re a fascinating thing Lord Stark; I think we shall be good friends.’</p>
<p>Arya laughed.</p>
<p>‘Are you going to keep calling me Lord Stark, I am a girl’ she stated</p>
<p>Eli shrugged.</p>
<p>‘You aren’t like most of the ladies I have met’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Dane</strong>
</p>
<p>Navigating Winterfell during the dark without instruction was more complicated than he had thought it to be.</p>
<p>He saw Eli and Arya walking out of the royal chambers to some unknown destination but a guessing man would probably guess that the crypts would be the preferred destination. It was laughable how they were trying to sneak silently and not noticing the guards keeping a loose follow behind them.</p>
<p>But Daeron drudged it to two adventurous spirits. He quite liked Arya and had warmed to her immediately other than the rest of his cousins. She had been giving him tips on how to treat Ghost, Dane’s new and oddly quiet companion.</p>
<p>The wolf made no sound, not a bark or anything appearing out of nowhere.</p>
<p>Jon liked that about his wolf and he had named him likewise. He didn’t have the heart to place him back in the kennels and the little thing moved by his side silently.</p>
<p>The door to his sister’s chamber opened and Dane immediately shut the door, barring it behind lest he fall asleep and not wake up timeously if he fell asleep in her bed again.</p>
<p>Whilst he enjoyed his tour, a part of him now yearned to be wed or at the very least take his place at Summerhall and bring along Dany and Rhae as his betrothed.</p>
<p>The two in question sat on the vanity table as Rhaenys undid Dany’s braids. His aunt was focused on a raven to pay him any mind.</p>
<p>‘Do you know what I don’t like about the North?’ he complained as he removed his cloak that had a dragon sown on his vest.</p>
<p>Rhaenys perked up and immediately littered him with answers.</p>
<p>‘Is it the cold weather?’</p>
<p>‘Or the fact that they fear bathing?’</p>
<p>‘Or how most of the Lords have gigantic noses?’</p>
<p>‘Or the ladies having feet as large as their Lord’s noses?’</p>
<p>‘Or the fact that the Northerners have the accents of a pirate being raped by an even bigger pirate.’</p>
<p>‘Or how it’s ironic that Northerners have pirate accents but are afraid of the sea because it is mostly water… and they don’t bathe.’</p>
<p>Dane stared at Rhaenys and even Dany looked up.</p>
<p>‘Wow’ he said at her flurry of insults. ‘How long have you had those loaded up?’</p>
<p>Rhaenys let out a small playful grin.</p>
<p>‘Ever since White Harbor and that Lord Walrus Manderly spoke to me, I’ve just been waiting for the perfect opportunity’ she replied.</p>
<p>He sniffed at the memory; the merman had tried on both Rhaenys and Daenerys his attempts coming to no fruition.</p>
<p>‘I was going to say I don’t like how wastefully the North utilizes it’s resources with regards to the cold temperature, rare plants can be grown.’</p>
<p>Rhaenys mouthed an ‘oh’ and Dane shook his head.</p>
<p>‘Gods you are mean’ he stated.</p>
<p>Rhaenys shook her head.</p>
<p>‘Oh please, I have heard you say worse of Dorne. I know what you think of my cousins as if they are some crazed sexual deviants with no decorum’ Rhae replied evenly.</p>
<p>He stared at her in a dumbstruck fashion.</p>
<p>‘That’s because they are’ he said as he pictured the scantily dressed kin of his elder siblings. It sometimes puzzled him how Mama Elia was raised in the same kingdom and yet showed no actions of it.</p>
<p>Daeron signaled his head to Dany whose eyes were focused on a bunch of raven scrolls.</p>
<p>‘What’s with her?’ he questioned.</p>
<p>Rhaenys darted her lovely violet eyes to their aunt before shrugging.</p>
<p>‘She went to Maester um… I forgot his name I think it’s Maester Balding’ Rhae stated as she squinted her eyes trying to recall his name.</p>
<p>‘It’s Luwin and aye he is balding’ he affirmed.</p>
<p>Rhaenys rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>‘So much is true but she went to his rookery so that she could send a raven to Lynesse and gather any update but she was ambushed by tales of the downtrodden.’</p>
<p>Dany piped up and put a raven scroll down with a frown.</p>
<p>‘I don’t think a tale of slavery is something to quip about’ Dany spat.</p>
<p>Rhaenys raised her hands in surrender as she could see how upset Dany was by that fact.</p>
<p>‘I often tell Rhaegar to do more but our brother sated that he can’t dive in’ she said tersely.</p>
<p>Rhaenys nodded.</p>
<p>‘Father is right to think that way and no I am not defending slavery before you start calling me Queen Maegor again. Think about it Dany.’</p>
<p>‘Rhaenys is right’ he stated. Both Dany and Rhae looked on with shock. Usually he would agree with Dany on such topics but he also saw it as a different line of thinking. ‘I loathe slavery as much as the next person but Kepa interfering would only put our blueprint in a war we know not of.’</p>
<p>Dany kept looking at him surprise.</p>
<p>‘How can you say that Dane?’ Dany asked in a vexed if somewhat angered tone. ‘You have always told me that you always thought that Rhaegar should expand his help to the rest of the world. That if the ways of slavery stop then the world grows more evolved and since all our kingdoms are at peace…’ he clicked his fingers and paused her on her last few words as he pointed at her.</p>
<p>‘But they’re not at peace though, not the peace that I envisioned and you’ve seen it as well. This tour has shown me a deeper understanding of how the seven kingdoms are. Our kingdoms are not at peace, they’re pacified ‘he said as he poured himself some wine.</p>
<p>He turned to both of his loves who stared at him in curiosity.</p>
<p>‘Tywin Lannister lays in a cell with Jon Connington somewhere in this castle and Robert Baratheon is a fat and drunken fool, so yes threats that could hurt us have been quelled but enemies keep cropping up like weeds’ he said.</p>
<p>‘Look at Dorne, they’re about to have blood on the iron throne and yet Doran would rather Egg be the only claimant and Rhaenys be his heir. The Reach are overzealous graspers as they always were. Jon Arryn stormed off to the Vale in anger. But what worried me was Casterly Rock…’</p>
<p>It had been a good trip that ended bitterly in his opinion. He had lost his guard and one of his closest friends.</p>
<p>‘Tywin knew what father had planned, he wasn’t surprised by it. He anticipated and used it to his favor. Sometimes I forget that people are not as dumb as we think they are and as much as I care for Jaimie, he is not the brightest man in the shed, one wail from Cersei and he would go to war against Lord Hand Arryn.’</p>
<p>‘The Kingdoms are pacified but all they need is a flicker of a flame to fan into a bushfire. It could be our marriage if Lynesse proves unsuccessful or maybe us delving into a war in a foreign land…’</p>
<p>Rhaenys then chimed in.</p>
<p>‘Or our brother being a pillow biter’ she stated.</p>
<p>He glared for her not to start, her reconciliation with Aegon had happened when they left Highgarden and there was no need to stir up another argument.</p>
<p>‘Regardless we are not in a position to be doing that, not in a meaningful way. You would want to start small’ he said.</p>
<p>Dany just nodded quietly, stubbornness in her eyes.</p>
<p>‘A fair point Dane but I disagree. There will never be a perfect time to end the atrocities across the narrow sea. There shall always be an unhappy Lord who wants war and excuses shall always be made to not do what should be done. And as long as slavery is around then there shall always be war.’</p>
<p>He had nothing to say to that</p>
<p>‘So where were you?’ Rhaenys asked after the silence that had dwarfed them.</p>
<p>Dane took his seat on the bed.</p>
<p>‘Sansa was showing Muna and I the glass gardens’ he stated.</p>
<p>Rhaenys nodded with mock.</p>
<p>‘Was she still fawning or did she finally declare her love for you?’ Rhaenys questioned.</p>
<p>Dany giggled.</p>
<p>‘She was fawning over anyone that had a Targaryen stitching on their gambeson. Don’t be trite’ he said as he patted her bum on the bed.</p>
<p>Rhaenys shrugged innocently.</p>
<p>‘I mean she did call you her beloved, handsome and gallant prince when you complimented her dress. That’s an ordinary thing you say to a cousin you just met’ Dany stated in a facetious tone.</p>
<p>That had been a peculiar moment but Dane had been used to it with ladies in the Red Keep and Sansa was somewhat sweet.</p>
<p>‘She’s a pretty girl; her voice can be somewhat grating. I heard her singing earlier, sounded like a Dove taking a shit’ Rhae added.</p>
<p>‘I know you’re only insulting her because of what I said about your cousins but unlike Arianne, Sansa is a sweet girl. She’s kind, she actually reminds me a little of our grandmother’ he says.</p>
<p>Dany shakes her head in offense.</p>
<p>‘You think my mother is a naïve moron?’ Dany questioned.</p>
<p>He shook his head.</p>
<p>‘No, that she seems a proper lady. I do see your point though, Sansa does seem um a bit naïve’ he replied.</p>
<p>‘You mean because she believed that you defeated a thousand knights in a tourney?’ Dany questioned</p>
<p>Rhaenys chuckled as her eyes drifted between the both of them.</p>
<p>‘So it’s been some time since you defiled us my sweet valonqar’ she said with mischief in her tone. ‘Isn’t that right sweet aunt.’</p>
<p>Dany was laughing at her change in tone.</p>
<p>‘Sure’ she said with a giggle.</p>
<p>Dane smiled is he sat in between them and a lot more action would have occurred were it not for a bundle of white fur that just moved from beneath his legs and climbed up the bed onto his lap.</p>
<p>Dany let out a squeal.</p>
<p>‘Oh the gods, is that your wolf?’ she asked.</p>
<p>Ghost yipped silently as he wagged his tiny tail, his blood red eyes surveying the room with excitement.</p>
<p>‘I couldn’t leave him in the kennels’ he uttered.</p>
<p>Rhaenys lifted him up and gave him a breathtaking smile before making kissy faces to the pup.</p>
<p>Dany joined in as well as they played with his companion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The morning after he returned Ghost into the kennel, his pup as silent as ever.</p>
<p>As he left the kennel he heard two voices.</p>
<p>‘I don’t know what that means?’ Theon questioned as they made their way inside.</p>
<p>Robb sniffed.</p>
<p>‘No one knows what it means, it’s provocative’ Robb replied. ‘Keeps the people going, they don’t really need a monarch but the southerners are ponce like so they want a monarch to rule over them.’</p>
<p>‘I would be careful with that, my father said the same and started a whole rebellion’ Theon muttered nervously.</p>
<p>That definitely got Dane’s attention.</p>
<p>‘Well in hindsight, if your father was going to claim independence from the seven kingdoms, raiding a few of them probably isn’t the brightest idea’ Robb uttered.</p>
<p>Dane could see the disagreement on Theon’s face but the squid wisely held his tongue.</p>
<p>‘I think the North could declare independence if it wanted to, our lands are almost as big as the other six kingdoms combined, there are stretches on the outland that none of those southerners know about we could defeat them using our own land’ Robb stated.</p>
<p>Theon took his seat as he stood a distance from the pups.</p>
<p>‘What of your aunt? The Queen?’ Theon questioned.</p>
<p>‘It is a boon to have a Northern Queen for sure but what are the benefits, our taxes aren’t as lenient as they should be and my cousins is second in line to the throne and that’s before Aegon has a son’ Robb replied.</p>
<p>Theon smirked.</p>
<p>‘You have given this some thought’ the Greyjoy commented and seemed pleased with the talk that was somewhat treasonous.</p>
<p>‘It’s an observation that some in the North feel and it’s understandable. We have a king who takes and takes and takes but never gives. His father takes my grandfather and uncle, he takes the North’s daughter and doesn’t even grant us the autonomy of having a King of Stark blood to succeed him. I would never say such to my father though. He would grow angry’ Robb added.</p>
<p>Theon sniffed.</p>
<p>‘Would you want your cousin as a king though?’ Theon laughed. ‘Boy is as dull as dishwater, you would never know it given that Sansa has been fawning over him. Jory was even saying he is good friends with the Kingslayer and even considers him like an uncle’</p>
<p>The part about Sansa was said with a hint of bitterness that Dane picked up on.</p>
<p>‘Sansa was fawning over both of them which tells you everything you need to know. Right around pricks they are, you see the looks they give us, like we’re beneath them. Judging us from their ivory towers, we’re nothing but cannon fodder to them’ Robb spluttered.</p>
<p>Theon laughed.</p>
<p>‘I’m rubbing off on you Stark, you sound more and more like me.’</p>
<p>The two made their way out. With Dane still standing quietly in the corner. Ghost did not make a sound.</p>
<p>‘I would bend the knee to the princesses though, you seen them?’ Robb asked as they walked out the kennels.</p>
<p>He let Ghost down on the ground and the pup gave him a quizzical look.</p>
<p>‘Well boy, it appears that my cousin is a bit of a dick’ he said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was feeling quite terse when they sat for a sparring session with Ser Roderick spewing drivel. He hadn’t noticed it yet but after hearing his cousin’s private conversation there were things he was picking up on.</p>
<p>Firstly the condescending looks that his family were getting. When he accompanied father to visit the Northern Lords he noticed the looks of condescension they would pass.</p>
<p>An over familiarity that he didn’t much appreciate that was somewhat rude. Father would not mind it just as long as they proclaimed him king. Father was conciliatory in that respect but the problem with being passive to Northern brashness and dislike was a problem if the Warden of the North approached ruling in the same way.</p>
<p>His Uncle seemed like a fair man but Daeron had noticed the similarities that the man shared with his father. Lord Stark had not reprimanded Lord Glover’s son for his overly familiar tone when addressing the King for the grievances the last tax collection had on his land.</p>
<p>It wasn’t a major problem with father because the North men knew father. He had marched with them from the trident to the gates of Kings Landing and he fought with them in the Siege of Pyke.</p>
<p>He was worried when Aegon would take the throne, how they would act. Especially with his cousin speaking so openly with the son of a man that started a rebellion.</p>
<p>Turning his eyes to Robb he saw the future heir listening intently to Roderick and casting a small smirk whenever Roderick would speak on Northern history or raids conducted by Wildlings.</p>
<p>‘Everything okay? You have the same look you had Visenya drew in your books’ Egg asked as he was seated next to him on the barrack.</p>
<p>A few Northern Lords were in attendance along with Ser Victor and Ser Oswell.</p>
<p>‘Peachy’ he said.</p>
<p>He heard Egg mutter a joke about Renly and his love of the fruit but Dane didn’t laugh but instead his mood grew darker as he studied the Northerners.</p>
<p>Some of them were throwing accusatory glances at Egg for not paying attention and Dane felt irritable and protective all at once.</p>
<p>His siblings shielded him from the same thing in Dorne, it was just disappointing that pettiness he left in the south was prevalent in the North.</p>
<p>He wasn’t paying attention at all to the lesson but then he heard words that made his temper spike. Ser Roderick had been talking of great swordsmen in Westeros and his former charge had been brought up.</p>
<p>‘Now I admire the Kingslayer, I do. What I admire is how he handles his sword, he treats his blade as if it were sport. And in that sport there’s an element of true combat. When the Kingslayer spars with Ser Arthur Dayne or they fight in the melee, that’s not two swordsmen posturing, that’s combat.’</p>
<p>‘Two men trying to kill each other right now, they imagine as if it were real because that is why they train to fight. That’s beyond sparring, melee and spectacle. That is two warriors engaged in combat. That is what I admire about our new Warden of the West’ Roderick stated as he picked up a blunt sword.</p>
<p>Everybody was listening in an engrossed manner not realizing that in his compliment Roderick had just subtly insulted Jaimie and it grated Daeron.</p>
<p>‘In sparring, there is an element of chivalry. It’s very frustrating . You stand in front of a guy, you just want to let him have it’ Ser Roderick did an overdramatized swing of his sword and Daeron rolled his eyes at the impressed gawks the Northern knight was receiving.</p>
<p>‘But you can’t so instead to train you have to do this play fighting, something we Northerners don’t believe in. So the Kingslayer, Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Barristan. Hailed as greatest swordsmen in Westeros, they are champions of the spars and tourneys because they do what they need to do to win. And that is what I shall teach you. I shall teach you lot how to be Northern warriors and how to win battles’</p>
<p>Theon then raised his hand with a cheeky smile.</p>
<p>‘But if you fought the Kingslayer who would win?’ Theon questioned.</p>
<p>Ser Roderick humbly chuckled.</p>
<p>‘That would never happen, we are both anointed knights’ Ser Roderick replied.</p>
<p>‘Aye but hypothetically?’ another boy asked with a flayed man as his sigil, Domeric perhaps.</p>
<p>Roderick shared a conspiratorial smile with Jory.</p>
<p>‘Well I would make him a cripple lad’ Roderick replied.</p>
<p>Daeron chuckled loudly and Aegon noticed.</p>
<p>His brother knew him well enough to know his laughter indicated how unpleased he was by those words.</p>
<p>‘Oh no’ Egg said. ‘Perhaps we should go brother.’</p>
<p>He shook his head as he didn’t stop laughing.</p>
<p>All the attention was now turned on him.</p>
<p>‘Forgive me your graces, is something the matter?’ Roderick asked.</p>
<p>Egg smiled and shook his head but Dane was not having it.</p>
<p>‘Yes something is the matter because you made the funniest jest I ever heard’ he said with a fake smile upon his face.</p>
<p>Egg shut his eyes knowing it was too late.</p>
<p>Ser Roderick gave him a confused look.</p>
<p>‘I made no jest my prince?’ Ser Roderick asked.</p>
<p>Dane gestured to the crowd.</p>
<p>‘Well you just said that you could beat “SER” Jaimie Lannister. That you would turn him into a cripple and I find that amusing because the only way you could defeat him or even stand a chance is if he actually were a cripple’ he glanced at him with a disrespectful smile.</p>
<p>‘And even then it’s a long shot because from what I can see even my grandmother could take you’ he added.</p>
<p>There were hushed whispers from all around them with eyes widened.</p>
<p>Ser Roderick’s tongue kissed his teeth and Dane thought the man was hiding a smile.</p>
<p>‘Walk away Roderick just let it be, don’t do this to yourself’ he heard Aegon whisper.</p>
<p>‘Well forgive me your grace; one is always arrogant when it comes to swordplay. You are Ser Jaimie’s student I hear so of course you will defend him. Perhaps you would care to put that to the test and shame me?’ Ser Roderick gestured smugly.</p>
<p>The man thinks he can beat me.</p>
<p>Egg shook his head as if Roderick were a fool.</p>
<p>‘I shall make this more interesting good Ser with three conditions’ he raised three fingers.</p>
<p>He then gestured with his thumb.</p>
<p>‘If I win then I face the two of you best students over there’ he said with a nod before using his index finger. ‘If you win then you can face Ser Arthur who is also my other teacher.</p>
<p>Ser Roderick’s smile waned at the last implication before Dane raised his middle finger at Ser Roderick at his last condition.</p>
<p>‘And all fights shall be for first blood because I know how you feel about sparring and play fighting.’</p>
<p>Ser Roderick agreed and Dane went to collect his blade by Egg.</p>
<p>‘It’s not too late to stop this’ Egg muttered.</p>
<p>He ignored him as he stood front and center.</p>
<p>The spar lasted longer than Dane thought it should but his anger was clouding his thoughts before he saw an opening to bloody the palm of the knight.</p>
<p>What was most embarrassing for Roderick was that he had no opening and at no point did it seem like Dane could be beaten .</p>
<p>Ser Roderick stepped to the side with his head hung low and Daeron smiled.</p>
<p>That is what you get when speaking on Jaimie.</p>
<p>‘Your best students?’ he questioned impatiently though he already knew who they would be.</p>
<p>Roderick nodded to both Robb and Theon who looked hesitant.</p>
<p>‘I don’t have all day Stark’ he said to his cousin. ‘<em>Right around pricks </em>like myself have other duties to do so perhaps you and your pet can speed it up.’</p>
<p>Recognition shone in Robb’s eyes at his earlier conversation.</p>
<p>‘Cousin I…’</p>
<p>‘Pick up your sword’ his voice was now forceful.</p>
<p>Robb was hesitant but he took the sword.</p>
<p>Roderick who saw this going one way decided to chime in. A sizeable audience was now coming to the yard.</p>
<p>‘Your grace I think the lesson is at an end so we shall stop now’ Roderick bellowed loudly and firmly.</p>
<p>‘No we’re not’ he stated.</p>
<p>‘Your grace…’ he cut Roderick off.</p>
<p>‘This isn’t a request it’s a command’ he replied, Roderick backed off then.</p>
<p>Theon decided to take initiative and came forward.</p>
<p>Dane parried him easily and disarmed him. Theon went to grab his sword but Dane was too quick and Theon found himself being smacked at the edge of his nose.</p>
<p>Blood poured from the Greyjoy’s nose but Daeron ignored him and turned his attention to his cousin.</p>
<p>Robb glared at Theon before turning his gaze back to him, seeing his friend clutching his nose in pain made his cousin clench with resolve as he held his sword tightly and look determinedly at Daeron.</p>
<p>Dane held his sword at the tip end and pointed it at his face. Robb charged at him and Dane surprised him by going underneath his swing and in the process he turned around and shoved him from behind to make his cousin fall to the ground.</p>
<p>‘Come on mate, give it a bit more effort. I want to enjoy myself’ he said as he twirled his blade.</p>
<p>Robb let out a huff of breath before attacking him.</p>
<p>He was more measured and labored this time with his hits. Playing the long game. It appeared that Ser Roderick had taught him something useful but Daeron was trained by Ser Arthur, a knight who involved angles whenever they trained.</p>
<p>Robb gave him his opening after twenty hits and Dane disarmed him. In his effort to pick up his sword, Dane kicked his legs and speared him before readying the blade to give a high five to his face.</p>
<p>‘I yield’ Robb stated as he raised his arms.</p>
<p>‘There’s no yielding when it comes to first blood Stark’ he stated.</p>
<p>Roderick and Jory rushed forward to stop the spar but Dane gave them a look.</p>
<p>‘You cunts come any closer AND I WILL KNOCK HIS FUCKING TEETH OUT’ he growled.</p>
<p>The two men stopped in their tracks.</p>
<p>He put his foot on his cousin’s chest to keep him down.</p>
<p>‘There’s this bloke in Kings Landing, weasel-y cunt from this place called the Fingers. He fancies your mother so much so that he challenged our Uncle Brandon. See that’s the thing with lesser men like Baelish, give them an ounce of power then they forget their place. Believe themselves to be stronger than they are. Our Uncle beat him and your mother begged for him to be spared and my Uncle told him he would leave the mark to remember him by, perhaps I should do the same to you’</p>
<p>He didn’t know that his rage had incurred thusly so. Comments on his aunt and sisters, disparaging his brother. Or how they spoke of Jaimie, he could not take it.</p>
<p>‘DAERON ENOUGH!’ he heard his father shout.</p>
<p>He noticed the entirety of his family stood there watching him. He was ready to refuse his father but then he caught Muna who had a disapproving glare. He immediately let go of his cousin’s hair.</p>
<p>Robb stood up eyeing him warily. Dany rushed forward towards him hoping she can cool down his temper.</p>
<p>Daeron clenched his jaw as his cousin walked away and he took Dany’s hand.</p>
<p>Ser Roderick walked past him.</p>
<p>‘If I ever hear you disrespecting Ser Jaimie again, I will slit you from balls to ear’ he snarled.</p>
<p>The knight nodded and shrunk away.</p>
<p>He was ready to face the condemnation of his family before Benjen rushed forward.</p>
<p>‘Your Grace. Visenya!’</p>
<p>Daeron forgot all about his anger and the lot of them rushed to the heart tree.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a whole host of guards that stood around Visenya. Dane noticed Allyria standing by two pups whose snouts were bloodied. Rhaenys was also there and she held Visenya tightly, the last time she had done so was probably when their sister was born.</p>
<p>He walked past a dead body, Dornish body. With one body being of the North. A flayed man sigil.</p>
<p>That was when he saw Daemon Sand who stood there tied up.</p>
<p>‘What happened?’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Visenya </strong>
</p>
<p>‘Gently thread the cloth and that is how you successfully anchor a stitch’ Septa Mordane gestured to her hand and the now sewn cloth. ‘Perhaps next I can show you the perfect way to crochet.’</p>
<p>Visenya would definitely like to kick the woman in her “crochet.” Especially if she made another rhyme, her sewing had always been good bordering on exceptional but it was never a skill to crow about or to have a sing-song attitude towards.</p>
<p>She was a Valyrian Princess who will have many servants to do tasks like this for her. The only reason to learn was to know the skill for knowledge sake. But the way this Septa crowed on and on made her want to take her needle and sew her mouth shut. Before grabbing that stupid veil, a clear attempt to hide her bald spots and then take said veil and shove it up her ass.</p>
<p>Most of the ladies had attended. She had gone out of courtesy, as it was expected of her. Dany was here as well holding the attention of the room. Usually she would match her in terms of being the bright light in the room but she found she was in no mood to care.</p>
<p>As much as she loved her family, she missed her friends. Usually she would be spending time with either Gendry or Myrcella and now she had no access to either.</p>
<p>It also troubled her how her friend was faring with regards to her grandfather being sent to the black. She desperately wanted to talk to her to see if she was alright.</p>
<p>‘Any questions before we continue?’ Septa ‘I have bald spots I am hiding in my veil’ Mordane asked.</p>
<p>There was no surprise as to who raised her hand yet again.</p>
<p>Sansa smiled when Septa ‘I have bald spots I am hiding in my veil’ Mordane nodded for her to speak.</p>
<p>She looked towards her mother and then turned to both Dany and her with a hopeful look in her eye. Seeming as if she wanted to impress her.</p>
<p>‘Is it true that you only use the blanket stitch when finishing an edge and not only for a blanket’ Sansa stated.</p>
<p>Septa ‘I have bald spots I am hiding in my veil’ Mordane clapped happily, it was clear for all to see that Sansa was her favorite student.</p>
<p>‘Very good Sansa’ Septa ‘I have bald spots I am hiding in my veil’ Mordane stated.</p>
<p>‘Yes Sansa once again you answered your own question’ she muttered in half annoyance. Dany nabbed her shin having heard the comment.</p>
<p>Visenya didn’t detest Sansa, as annoying as her cousin was. Senya could see that she genuinely enjoyed these activities and wasn’t putting on an act.</p>
<p>That fell to her Lady in waiting. Margaery Tyrell had to be a faceless man for how she often changed faces with regards to her company. Whenever they’re alone she would try to pry gossip out of her and act like an older sister but Visenya was on to her games.</p>
<p>The moment Margaery was in the presence of her Aunt, her demeanor would change. She would speak of charities and interests that Dany would hold. Lady Piglet may have thought she wouldn’t notice but she did.</p>
<p>It made her wish Rhaenys was here. Her sister had initially come for the lesson but when she saw Sansa squealing in excitement, she turned around citing she would end up putting the pins in her eyes.</p>
<p>When they began on a new technique, Senya excused herself.</p>
<p>Septa Mordane looked like she wanted to argue and tell her to stay but Visenya raised her brow in a challenge. Her grandmother was the only one who could scare her enough to sit through the whole lesson.</p>
<p>‘Princess perhaps you may invite the Queen, my aunt to come to one of the lessons?’ Sansa asked excitedly.</p>
<p>The sweetness in those blue eyes stopped her from snorting.</p>
<p>Her mother would sooner drink wildfire than be found in a lesson like this. Mama Elia had been the one to personally knit their baby blankets, her mother would detest this.</p>
<p>‘Sure thing Sansa’ she said as she left.</p>
<p>Also, Visenya knew her mother did not care for Lady Catelyn that much. Though she was unclear as to why.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She walked down the halls and finally found her mother sat down convening with Arya.</p>
<p>It alarmed her slightly how much Arya looked like their mother far more so than she did. Besides her own grey eyes and the temper that father claimed she had gotten from muna. The resemblance was lacking.</p>
<p>Many had sated that she looked much more like her grandmother and Dany.</p>
<p>‘Senya sweetling, I thought you would be learning the way of the needle’ muna stated in a snort. Both Arya and her giggled as if they had an inside joke.</p>
<p>‘No I decided to leave’ she replied.</p>
<p>He mother nodded before turning to look at Arya.</p>
<p>‘Your cousin here also didn’t want to go but I wanted to insist that she should’ her mother stated. ‘She’s being bullied.’</p>
<p>Arya pouted.</p>
<p>‘By who?’ Senya questioned.</p>
<p>‘Sansa and some girl named Jeyne Poole’ her mother answered.</p>
<p>‘Seriously?’ Visenya snorted but her mother gave her a glare.</p>
<p>Sansa didn’t seem like the type who bullied. And she didn’t even know who this Jeyne was.</p>
<p>‘They call me names like horse face Arya’ Arya moped.</p>
<p>Visenya giggled at the insult but caught her laugh when two sharp sets of similar grey eyes looked at her.</p>
<p>She released a sigh.</p>
<p>‘I also have a sister who doesn’t like me very much. The trick is to just let it be’ she said.</p>
<p>Her mother looked like she wanted to argue but she was in no mood to hear her coming to Rhae’s defense.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She finally collected her bow and arrow, her precious gift she had been practicing with when no one was around.</p>
<p>Visenya had found a way to shirk her guards and move through Winterfell without an escort.</p>
<p>The only thing she brought along was her pup.</p>
<p>Princess stuck to her side and had a haughty walk with her snout puffed in the air. Senya found it amusing. She made it into the Godswood and she found another secluded tree in which she took aim.</p>
<p>Soon enough she would be the best marksmen in all her house but for now she kept things under wraps.</p>
<p>It was on her third arrow that she realized something was wrong. She wasn’t alone.</p>
<p>Princess growled quietly noting the presence.</p>
<p>She wanted to dash back into the castle and almost cursed herself for leaving her guards but she feared an arrow being fired at her before she dashed or even screamed.</p>
<p>So she remained calm.</p>
<p>Three figures then appeared, one was eerily familiar. He had wavy black hair and a silver streak in the middle. A Dayne she could tell but the name escaped her. The other was a Northerner, with skin as pale as milk but when they had met earlier Ramsay had been all charm, now his smile was sadistic. The other one was a Dornishmen she could tell.</p>
<p>‘Good work bastard, you tailed her well’ the Dayne muttered as he smiled at her. ‘Your reward in coin shall be glorious.’</p>
<p>The other Dornishmen had gone to the gate to close it but when he returned it was with Allyria struggling in his arms.</p>
<p>Her mouth had been covered but as soon as she saw the other Dayne, her eyes filled with rage.</p>
<p>‘Hello cousin, you picked a rather unfortunate day to be tailing the princess’ he said though there was no regret in his tone.</p>
<p>Ramsay kept eyeing her up and down with his blade held out.</p>
<p>‘Can I help you?’ she asked the three of them nonchalantly.</p>
<p>Ramsay smiled and twirled his blade menacingly. None of them had noticed that Princess was underneath them, the white pup blending with the snowy background.</p>
<p>‘We are meant to take you to Essos on Prince Doran’s orders and if you scream then we shall slit your cousin’s throat’ Ramsay bellowed.</p>
<p>Senya turned to a struggling Allyria.</p>
<p>She giggled despite her fraying nerves.</p>
<p>‘Kill away then’ she remarked.</p>
<p>The Dayne lifted his hand for Ramsay to relax and she likewise mirrored his actions but the instruction was for her wolf who was right underneath Ramsay. She needed time to ensure Allyria won’t come to harm.</p>
<p>‘Princess you would make it easier on yourself if you came with us willingly, we will be gentle should you do so. Well as gentle as I can be’ the Dayne stated with a dark chuckle.</p>
<p>She felt vile at the thought of being defiled by either men but she hid it with a smirk.</p>
<p>‘I have just recently bled so I think I may wait awhile’ she stated.</p>
<p>Her hands gripped her bow tightly from behind her and she assessed from her dead eye if she can pull out an arrow in time.</p>
<p>Ramsay and the Dayne were laughing.</p>
<p>She willed her wolf to wait just a bit more.</p>
<p>‘Shall we take her together my friend?’ Ramsay questioned.</p>
<p>The man shook his head.</p>
<p>‘We were given orders to leave her maidenhead intact but she is too beautiful for us not to feast on.’</p>
<p>‘Thank you, I drink lots of water, makes my skin glow’ she stated in a bored tone.</p>
<p>The two shared a quizzical look perhaps wondering why she wasn’t afraid.</p>
<p>She studied the man more closely and that’s when her eyes recognized him.</p>
<p>‘Hey I know you’ she said in recognition. ‘You’re that dick that accompanied Quentyn to Kings Landing. I forgot your name though. What was it?’</p>
<p>The man stepped forward with his sword in hand.</p>
<p>‘Darkstar, I am of the night’ Darkstar stated menacingly as he approached her. She glared at him.</p>
<p>‘Nah it was something dumber than that, I think it was Harold’ she said as she tried to recall his name.</p>
<p>‘For fucks sake just gag her Gerold’ the other Dornishmen stated.</p>
<p>Her eyes lightened at that.</p>
<p>‘Gerold!’ she said with a snap of her fingers. Gerold Dayne that was his name.</p>
<p>She then released a whistle for her wolf pup who lay underneath Ramsay Snow’s feet. Despite her size, her wolf jumped up and sunk her growing fangs into Ramsay’s crotch.</p>
<p>The Bolton bastard flailed around as he shrieked, he swung his arms wildly and was unable to punch Princess as her wolf pup leapt off with his pants that were bloodied from his scrotum being removed from the man.</p>
<p>Gerold distracted by the man’s scream didn’t see her pick up her bow.</p>
<p>Darkstar only saw an arrow hit his eye and the man fell into the ground. She had aimed for his throat but an eye would do, as her Uncle Viserys would always say.</p>
<p>In her periphery she saw another small pup speed into the godswood and lunge at the other Dornishmen who immediately let go of Allyria and tried to stand firm as Allyria’s wolf growled viciously at him.</p>
<p>She pulled another arrow and shot the Dornishmen in the foot .</p>
<p>Her eyes then darted to Gerold who clawed at the arrow in his eye.</p>
<p>She aimed one straight into his heart.</p>
<p>Ramsay’s screams were getting louder, so loud that the guards would hear them. She launched one into his throat and there was naught but silence in the sacred place of Winterfell.</p>
<p>Allyria stared at the scene in apt shock.</p>
<p>‘I have to say, the security in Winterfell is beyond appalling’ she quipped.</p>
<p>Her eyes then darted to the other Dornishmen who was breathing heavily as he sat on the floor with an arrow sticking from his foot.</p>
<p>Allyria’s wolf growled and looked ready to lunge for the kill.</p>
<p>‘Calm your wolf down, I have questions’ she stated.</p>
<p>Ally called for her wolf and the brown thing went to her feet.</p>
<p>Princess ambled slowly towards her with her snout red with blood. She gave her a scratch before calling her a good girl.</p>
<p>‘Now, who are you?’ she questioned.</p>
<p>‘This is Ser Daemon Sand. Bastard of House Allyrion’ Allyria stated angrily.</p>
<p>Allyria and Allyrion, the Dornish were clearly creative when it came to names.</p>
<p>‘You’re a long way from home bastard. Who sent you?’ she questioned as she held the nook of her bow and seemed as if she were about to unleash an arrow on him.</p>
<p>Daemon’s blue eyes sparkled with fear.</p>
<p>‘Prince Doran, he wanted all of Lyanna Stark’s children dead, he wanted no threat to Aegon. Prince Oberyn helped orchestrate it, I squired for him and he ordered me to do this, I agreed because I knew I was going to betray Ser Gerold. I am so sorry, I only beg for mercy’ Daemon pleaded. ‘Please princess I am a good friend of your brother Aegon.</p>
<p>‘Cousin I want you to go back in the keep and alert any member of my family but not the Starks, they may be part of this’ she ordered.</p>
<p>Ally nodded unsurely before leaving.</p>
<p>She turned back to him.</p>
<p>‘Now you have about two minutes until all of Winterfell is upon you. My brothers are very protective of their little sister and they would break you in two. So speak and be succinct’ she stated.</p>
<p>Princess growled and Daemon sat there in panic.</p>
<p>‘Prince Doran…’ he was about to state but she raised her hands to silence him.</p>
<p>She paced the area slowly.</p>
<p>‘Doran is a lot of things but he’s not an idiot. This plan was idiotic. So explain’ she stated.</p>
<p>Daemon was at a loss for words.</p>
<p>‘Look I don’t know okay’ Daemon stated. ‘A child came to me with a note claiming they knew my secret with your brother.’</p>
<p>Visenya was confused by that but pretended as if she understood.</p>
<p>‘Go on’ she said.</p>
<p>‘Told me if I didn’t comply then they will tell the world of what we did and claim it was I who spilled the truth’ Daemon stated.</p>
<p>‘So I complied and met with Gerold. Then we came here, apparently he made some deal with the Bolton bastard and strike when the time was right’ he added.</p>
<p>‘To kill us?’ she questioned.</p>
<p>Daemon shook his head.</p>
<p>‘Your brothers yes but kidnap you or Princess Daenerys’ he replied.</p>
<p>‘And who ordered this?’ she questioned.</p>
<p>‘I don’t know, the spies who would come to us would tell us it was Doran’s doing’ he answered.</p>
<p>Her eyes then sharpened.</p>
<p>‘These spies wouldn’t happen to have been children?’ she asked.</p>
<p>Daemon nodded.</p>
<p>‘And the notes where they perfumed?’ she asked.</p>
<p>Daemon gave her a confused look.</p>
<p>‘I don’t know princess’ he replied.</p>
<p>‘But I do. I am going to save your life’ she said as she yanked the arrow out his foot. ‘We are going to tell them that you accompanied Ser Gerold because you had your misgivings about him but had no proof until the final second. Don’t go into too much detail or they will catch you out’ she said. ‘I will tell them that you helped save me from those two. Do not mention Doran as he has nothing to do with this but tell them of the spies and say the notes were perfumed and sell the story for I suspect that arachnid is involved.’</p>
<p>Daemon looked surprised.</p>
<p>‘What of Lady Allyria?’ he asked.</p>
<p>‘I will handle her’ she said.</p>
<p>‘Why are you helping me?’ Daemon asked.</p>
<p>‘If you leave this castle with your life then you will owe me a debt’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will be a POV from the Winterfell Starks. Robb, Sansa and Arya.</p>
<p>Leave your comments down below, I would like to hear them. Unless it's criticism then you can keep that to yourself </p>
<p>My Inglorious Bastards AU about Jon will be posted tomorrow along with Dragons &amp; Wolves of New Valyria.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Robb</strong>
</p>
<p>There was an underlying tension in his father’s solar. A silence so tense that Robb could have taken his father’s Valyrian steel long sword and cut it. He hated it whenever things were tense because his nerves would fray and when his nerves would fray then he would feel the need to release gas unassumingly.</p>
<p>The problem with flatulence though was that when released, the sound would be unpredictable. And a loud fart would not be appropriate at a time as tense as this.</p>
<p>Especially with the scowl the King wore on his face. He never thought to see the King this enraged, the man had been soft tempered and courteously somber but now he looked like he wanted to behead everyone in his wake. Though these were the looks that were shared by every Targaryen in the room as Visenya recounted what had happened.</p>
<p>Ser Gerold seemed to be the only one calm enough to give the line of questioning.</p>
<p>‘And what did these perpetrators do once they brought Lady Allyria in the Godswood?’ the Lord Commander asked.</p>
<p>Robb’s eyes turned towards his cousin who was sat in the corner next to the gorgeous Daenerys who put an arm over her in comfort. Robb’s mother narrowed her eyes briefly at the mention of Allyria but put her head down when Aunt Lyanna gave her a warning glare.</p>
<p>‘Perpetrators?’ Visenya scoffed seemingly unaffected by the day’s events. ‘They were Dornish assholes let in by the Bolton bastard.’ Daemon Sand cringed at the description of himself but said nothing as Visenya continued.</p>
<p>‘The Dayne seemed to be in charge and called himself the Dickstar, said he was nocturnal or some shit. I don’t know. If it wasn’t for Ser Daemon Sand turning tail and helping us then I fear things would have gone as south as Dorne’ Visenya stated.</p>
<p>All eyes turned to the blue eyed Dornishmen with jet black hair. The man was nursing wounds that had been bandaged up before they had come inside.</p>
<p>It was the crown prince who stepped forward, his eyes glaring in an imploring and familiar fashion towards the Dornish bastard.</p>
<p>‘And what exactly where you doing in the presence of those men?’ Aegon asked.</p>
<p>‘It’s as I said brother, Varys had approached him and tried to recruit him to destabilize our family’ Visenya stated.</p>
<p>Egg never took his eyes of Daemon.</p>
<p>‘We heard your tale sister but I would like to hear his own words’ Egg replied.</p>
<p>‘It’s as your sister said, I received word from Lord Varys to come and kidnap a Targaryen princess, and I know naught the reason but only that. I would have reported it as soon as possible but I feared Ser Gerold Dayne and I didn’t know who else was involved in the spider’s machinations’ Daemon stared straight into Egg’s eyes.</p>
<p>The crown prince did not believe him and Daemon could see that.</p>
<p>‘So instead of informing anyone about Lord Varys sending word to you that he wished to kidnap one of the daughters of my house, you took it upon yourself to travel two thousand bloody miles to a country you don’t know. Pretending that you were going to help Ser Gerold Dayne, all the while you intended to sabotage his plan. Is that what you’re telling me?’ the crown prince asked, his tone dripping with disbelief.</p>
<p>Daemon’s blue eyes flashed to Princess Visenya who kept her head down as if avoiding his face. Daemon then looked at Aegon hesitantly.</p>
<p>‘I can see since you didn’t see what happened whilst we were inside the Godswood that my story must look odd’ Daemon replied in a heavy Dornish accent.</p>
<p>Aegon’s brow lifted.</p>
<p>‘We’ve got a word for that kind of “odd” in common tongue. It’s called suspicious’ Egg stated.</p>
<p>‘Why would Varys even want you in the first place? What makes you so special?’ the King’s sister asked.</p>
<p>Daenerys had her hands folded, her eyes knitted with suspicion as well.</p>
<p>‘He knew of my friendship with the crown prince and tried to coerce me or else he would expose me and that’s all I can say in present company’ there were looks shared by the Targaryens in the room as if they knew something that the rest of the Stark family didn’t.</p>
<p>Visenya who had been coolly nodding along subtly leaned up as if she were taken by surprise by the last statement made by Daemon or mayhaps Robb was imagining it. It seems she didn’t know about whatever it was Daemon was implying when he spoke of his friendship with Prince Aegon.</p>
<p>The King who had been quietly seething turned to Ser Gerold.</p>
<p>‘Ser Gerold lots of blame shall be passed around but none more so than the men tasked with protecting my baby girl’ the king stated with gritted teeth.</p>
<p>The Lord Commander did not cower; in fact he looked just as livid as his king.</p>
<p>‘A full punishment and reprimand they shall get your grace. From the account they gave me it’s that the Bolton boy snuck in his conspirator’ Gerold gave a suspicious look to Daemon Sand. ‘Or Conspirator(s) within the castle premise, how the boy had a working knowledge of the place and moved about unassumedly we do not know. Regardless your grace, I apologize for not being diligent in a known rebel kingdom.’</p>
<p>That comment drew sharp looks from every Northerner in the room.</p>
<p>Aunt Lyanna, who had remained quiet standing behind her husband, stood and looked towards the King.</p>
<p>‘What is our next course of action?’ she asked his grace.</p>
<p>The king’s eyes that were hard with anger immediately softened.</p>
<p>‘Arthur take Ser Sand here and assign guards to him, his story seems plausible for now. I will give word to my mother and Elia to make sure Varys is apprehended post haste’ Rhaegar stated. ‘As for the other witnesses, Gerold Dayne is mangled in the yard and I can attest House Dayne doesn’t have any malicious machinations if Varys were to be involved, Doran will be getting a word from me because he may not have had a hand in it but I doubt he will be clueless as to the movements of his citizens. As for this Ramsay fellow, I can’t say otherwise. Ser Gerold gather your men and take Lord Roose Bolton and place him under arrest along with his son. Roose will see his life end in the morrow for his boy’s actions’</p>
<p>None of the Targaryens seemed shocked by that but Robb slightly was and so was his father.</p>
<p>Domeric had spent some time in Winterfell and he had always spoken about his oddball brother and his penchant for being cruel and sinister there was a very high chance he acted alone in this.</p>
<p>Something that father knew all too well. Northerners were an unhappy and grumbling lot, at the first opportunity they would get; they would express their unhappiness at a Lord being persecuted without a trial. Roose Bolton wasn’t much loved but he didn’t bother anyone and the North would not take kindly to him being arrested at all.</p>
<p>‘Your grace I must insist you not pursue this haste course of action. You are letting your imagination get the better of you and it would be prudent we hold off on any drastic actions until we know the full truth’ father intervened, Robb could tell he wanted the royal family to be rational about this as this was the best way to uncover the truth.</p>
<p>‘And we will never get the full truth from Roose Bolton Ned. My daughter could have been kidnapped today, she may have been raped and murdered’ Aunt Lyanna responded with a harsh frown.</p>
<p>Father nodded.</p>
<p>‘For which I am greatly angered but we don’t know if Roose had any knowledge of this. I may not be a friend of the Bolton’s but Roose has served me as Lord of the Dreadfort for many years, he deserves the autonomy to be questioned at least.’</p>
<p>That was not what the Queen wanted to hear as she shook her head at his father like he was a simpleton.</p>
<p>She wasn’t the only one who wasn’t pleased by this, Princess Rhaenys was quietly seething.</p>
<p>‘So you want us to what? Go to Roose and ask him if he knew that his son was planning on committing treason. He’s obviously going to say no’ Rhaenys stated.</p>
<p>‘Then so be it, you want to kill a man based on the actions of his child’ father protested.</p>
<p>‘A child of whom he is responsible for, a child from a long standing rebel in the kingdom you are Warden of, if I was known to be a long standing enemy of a house. I would ensure that I would know everything my children did whenever I was in said house and you would as well. Roose knew and if he didn’t know then all the more reason to have his head because look what his incompetence almost cost us’ Rhaenys argued.</p>
<p>The arguments began from there with father growing more frustrated as they spoke.</p>
<p>‘In the North we believe in truth and justice. This isn’t the South where we behead any lord for our own whim because it’s not about what we want, it’s about what honor demands’ Ned spoke after many voices had been echoing their sentiments.</p>
<p>‘Honor? Are we in the fucking Vale for us to be speaking of honor? I am starting to see why the Bolton’s even felt audacious enough to attempt to capture a Stark princess in her own land, mayhaps it’s not Roose who is incompetent but you’ Aunt Lyanna spat. ‘I’m not surprised you were always a son of the East.’</p>
<p>‘Alright Lya let’s stay on track here’ the King intervened noticing the voices were getting heated and more malicious.</p>
<p>Robb knew his father well, better than most but anger was a rarity for his usually calm and composed demeanor. But even the calmest of men would lose their composure when insulted so openly.</p>
<p>‘Aye mayhaps I am but forgive me for not wanting to kill a Lord without due process. Is this a trick you learnt from your good-father?’ father snapped back with his chest now heaving.</p>
<p>The room fell silent like they were watching their keep burn to the ground. Aunt Lyanna who looked like she was ready to envelope herself in a screaming match with father suddenly went mute. Her eyes briefly flashing with pain before her gaze went cold.</p>
<p>The words seemed to have surprised the King who had a shocked and almost hurt expression as he stared at Father.</p>
<p>Father who had gotten over his anger had now realized the calamity of his words and bowed his head in shame.</p>
<p>The North may have gotten a queen on the throne after the rebellion but the bitterness remained ever present with men having to go to war, seeing their fathers and sons die for a queen who had no want for her betrothal.</p>
<p>And father was one of those men even if he never fully admitted it.</p>
<p>The room remained silent with no one knowing what to say but a sound came from the corner that grabbed everyone’s attention.</p>
<p>A cup shattered on the floor causing everyone to look to the corner.</p>
<p>Prince Daeron was much like his father, solemn and not quick to give a smile unless he was being courteous. Though that wasn’t true just earlier today Robb had seen his cousin fuming with rage that had taken him by surprise.</p>
<p>Somehow his cousin had heard his words with Theon, words that Robb had not meant.</p>
<p>Theon was Robb’s closest friend and as such they were prone to talking shit about almost everything. Saying things to a level of absurdity because they enjoyed dark humor amongst themselves. That was all it was but Daeron had not taken it as such.</p>
<p>As serious as a fellow that he was.</p>
<p>Daeron looked towards his father the king.</p>
<p>‘I grow weary of this pointless posturing father, so may I speak?’ Daeron questioned.</p>
<p>The king nodded as Daeron set his purple gaze to the room.</p>
<p>‘I realize tensions are high and lots of blame is being passed around but we shall make no excuses because my sister could have been harmed today and the fault lays on all of us.’</p>
<p>Daeron looked at his father.</p>
<p>‘The guards cannot entirely be blamed today, they were under the assumption that they were in an allied kingdom and not a hostile one. As Lord Stark just exposed with that last comment of his. Some people still hold bitterness deep within their hearts for the rebellion. In fact earlier today his heir, Lord Robert Stark here, named after his brother who tried to wage a war against you, actually shared these sentiments today.’</p>
<p>Looks were cast to him with both father and mother looking at him with their eyes widened.</p>
<p>‘I overheard him sharing these thoughts with the Greyjoy hostage, so Lord Eddard’s son who he named after the man who tried to rebel against you confided treasonous words with the heir of a Lord who actually rebelled against you, topics ranging from your incompetence to having Northern independence. At first I thought my cousin was just being an asshole but it’s a sentiment he might share with his father.’</p>
<p>Robb wanted to say something in his defense especially the look of questioning that father had as to whether this was true.</p>
<p>Surprisingly it was Uncle Benjen who spoke.</p>
<p>‘That is enough from everyone. We are all kin here Dane…’</p>
<p>Daeron himself was not having it.</p>
<p>‘Are we? We have travelled through almost all the kingdoms through Dorne and the Westerlands but not once were we ever in danger and this never happened and now when we are trying to deal with it he’s trying to preach to us about fucking honor like we are in a Sept and comparing my mother to my mad grandfather for trying rectify it, my sister could have died so fuck that and fuck him I have no kin here’ Daeron said as he gave a nasty glare to father.</p>
<p>Rhaenys was smiling fondly at her brother’s anger.</p>
<p>‘Alright Dane that is enough!’ the king said sternly to his son before turning to the room. ‘From each and every one of you, I understand we are all emotional because of what happened but that does not mean you throw words around like children. This is honestly embarrassing from the lot of you and I am ashamed at all of your reactions. Absolutely disgraceful, we are family and we shall act as such’</p>
<p>The room fell silent before the King continued.</p>
<p>‘Questions shall be asked of Roose Bolton if he had any knowledge of Ramsay’s actions and regardless of his answer, he shall lose his head. That is my word and my word is final. Anyone that is in disagreement with said word will join Lord Tywin, Lord Connington and Maester Pycelle and say their words at the wall.’</p>
<p>The room cleared as everyone left to a disgruntled sleep.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The next morning Robb found himself in the same solar but it was mother who sat in father’s seat with a grim expression painted on her face.</p>
<p>‘Where’s father?’ he questioned as he poured himself a glass of water.</p>
<p>Mother let out a sigh as she leaned back into her chair.</p>
<p>‘He’s in the Godswood he barely slept last night, and you know your father goes there to be alone’ she grumbled.</p>
<p>Robb put his cup down and gave her a smile.</p>
<p>‘Considering what happened there yesterday is that truly a wise course of action?’ Robb questioned with a chuckle.</p>
<p>Mother shook her head in disapproval not finding his jest amusing.</p>
<p>‘Do not even make fun of that, of all my years in Winterfell and this has never happened but now we host the most powerful family and it does. A shame that we look’ she said in a morose tone.</p>
<p>Perhaps it happened because of that very reason, though Robb didn’t say his opinion out loud.</p>
<p>‘It will teach us to be more cautious’ he said instead.</p>
<p>Mother narrowed her blue eyes to him.</p>
<p>‘I wish you had practiced more caution with your tongue’ she stated.</p>
<p>He shook his head not willing to have this argument.</p>
<p>‘I had no idea that he was there mother I would not have been foolish enough to say them. And I meant nothing by my words he took them out of context’ he placated.</p>
<p>Judging by the look on mother’s face, she didn’t believe him.</p>
<p>‘Prince Daeron would not have had such a strong reaction yesterday if it were otherwise and I doubt anyone would when an heir to it’s vassal kingdom speaks of independence? If House Manderly spoke of not being a bannermen of House Stark would you take their words kindly? ’ she looked at him questioningly.</p>
<p>‘That was taken out of context; I didn’t mean anything by it, Theon and I say stupid things all the time. Look the royals have been nothing but condescending upstarts hiding behind fake smiles so of course in the moment of mine own privacy I won’t be speaking positively about them. Last month father annoyed me so much that I said I can’t wait to be Lord of Winterfell, I didn’t mean anything by it obviously’ he explained himself. ‘In your private moments do you spare any kind words for Lady Ashara and her daughter, my cousin? How is this different from that’</p>
<p>In explaining himself that might have been the wrong thing to say.</p>
<p>‘This is entirely different. Whatever my feelings for the Lady Ashara and Brandon’s bastard, I have never spoken a negative word about them this I swear in front of the Seven themselves! The reason I have never done so is because the bastard is a niece of my husband and the daughter of my unfaithful betrothed. Wroth as I be in righteous anger, she is kin of my family. Family comes first before duty and honor, you know my house words. Yet you spoke of the Targaryens in this way when they are your blood.’</p>
<p>Robb protested.</p>
<p>‘Mother it was banter and hyperbole…’ Robb was cut off.</p>
<p>‘I could care less what it was, the fact that you are even trying to defend yourself tells me that you don’t understand the stupidity of your actions’ she barked.</p>
<p>He was slightly shaken by her tone.</p>
<p>‘Mother…’ she cut him off.</p>
<p>‘No do not speak Robb, you are not too old that I would spare you a slap’ she said with her hand raised. ‘Your aunt is Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and because of that House Stark and the North receives many a boon, I have seen the books my father keeps and compared them to ours, we do.</p>
<p>Queen Lyanna has an attachment to the North which may not be the case given your father’s callous tongue last night. The queen may have an attachment but the rest of the royal family do not and the easiest way to keep such an attachment was to build a friendship with your cousins, something easy to do given they are your blood and yet you’ve illustrated that there is no friendship to be had by your words.’</p>
<p>She paused briefly as she clutched her hands together in frustration.</p>
<p>‘What’s worse is you confided these words to Theon, a boy whose family knowingly rebelled against us. A boy I have warned you not to get close with.’</p>
<p>Robb knitted his eyes in protest. Not the first time she has disparaged Theon’s character to dissuade their friendship.</p>
<p>‘Leave Theon out of this, he did not say a word it was only me’ he said in defense of his friend.</p>
<p>‘If he had then I doubt he would still have his head unlike Lord Roose Bolton an hour ago’ mother replied.</p>
<p>Robb’s eyes widened in surprise.</p>
<p>‘He’s dead?’ he questioned in shock.</p>
<p>Lady Stark gave a single nod as Robb blanched back.</p>
<p>‘Confirmed he knew nothing of his son’s actions but the King still beheaded him for incompetence.’</p>
<p>It now made sense why father was sitting in the Godswood; this was an action that wouldn’t please the Northern Lords.</p>
<p>‘You need to apologize with haste Robb’ she implored.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And apologize Robb had gone to do when he approached the wing that was housing the Targaryen family.</p>
<p>He passed by Princess Daenerys and her guards on his way. The woman usually had a graceful smile but that was no longer the case with her face poised and serious.</p>
<p>‘Lord Stark’ she said curtly as they crossed paths.</p>
<p>He didn’t finish his greeting as she skulked away.</p>
<p>Nevertheless he turned to his cousin’s chambers but he heard a voice chuckle from behind him.</p>
<p>‘It takes a lot for Dany not to be kind to a person, must be a hell of a dick to achieve that’ the crown prince stated with a bright smile whilst biting on a grape.</p>
<p>Robb nodded his head in deference to Aegon.</p>
<p>‘Your grace’ he greeted before turning around to knock on Daeron’s chambers.</p>
<p>Aegon chuckled loudly.</p>
<p>‘If Dany wasn’t being courteous to you, it’s a fair bet that my brother won’t be as accepting to your company’ Aegon stated.</p>
<p>Robb released a sigh. ‘I wanted to apologize about my comments.’</p>
<p>Aegon gave him a judging glance before beckoning him to follow him in his chambers with the nod of his head.</p>
<p>The Prince did not give him time to argue and Robb silently followed along.</p>
<p>‘Wine?’ the prince questioned.</p>
<p>Robb shook his head but thanked him for the gesture sating that it was far too early.</p>
<p>‘You sure? Wine usually helps when you’re about give a murmurs apology’ Aegon stated as he held the jug, Robb still shook his head.</p>
<p>‘It’s far too early for wine or beheadings’ he quipped back trying to match the cheery tone Aegon had.</p>
<p>Surprisingly Aegon let out a loud laugh.</p>
<p>‘Booze and murder have no appropriate time Lord Stark because they are inappropriate actions’ Aegon remarked.</p>
<p>He had no comment for that and watched as Aegon poured the wine in the glass and took a sip whilst staring at the bright sunlight.</p>
<p>‘Beautiful day isn’t it Lord Stark?’ Aegon stated as he stood by the window porch of granite.</p>
<p>Robb nodded.</p>
<p>‘Sun is up your grace’ he commented wondering when the man would get to the purpose of this diversion.</p>
<p>‘It’s shining on all of us’ Aegon commented dryly before going to sit down in the chair opposite him smiling at Robb’s blunt nature.</p>
<p>His chambers were brighter than most in Winterfell probably due to how the room was decorated. Robb sat awkwardly not liking the silence that enveloped them or the way Aegon was smiling at him whilst studying him.</p>
<p>‘Your Grace I want to take this moment to apologize for the words that Prince Daeron overhead they were taken out of context’ he stated.</p>
<p>Aegon nodded looking ruefully amused.</p>
<p>‘As nice as that is, I can’t accept an apology that you don’t mean’ Aegon remarked.</p>
<p>‘I do mean it my prince’ he stated.</p>
<p>Aegon scoffed.</p>
<p>‘You said you were sorry for the words you said yesterday before doubling down and saying that my brother heard them out of context. Out of context implying that my brother didn’t hear them correctly or in the wrong context suggesting that my brother overreacted given he didn’t hear them in the right context. And if there is a right context for the words to be heard in then no offence should be taken and no apology is needed yes?’ Aegon questioned.</p>
<p>Robb shook his head not interested in word games.</p>
<p>‘There is need because my words whilst taken out of context were still unbecoming. Stupid words said by me’ he replied.</p>
<p>Aegon lifted his chin up in thought.</p>
<p>‘Makes sense I have made rather crude remarks for attention. Mayhaps had my brother garnered that then he wouldn’t have been so mad?’ Aegon questioned him.</p>
<p>Robb peered at him wondering what his game was.</p>
<p>‘I think he would have gotten angry regardless but I was just sprouting nonsense with Theon as we always do, trying to be funny’ he stated.</p>
<p>The Prince nodded.</p>
<p>‘Then repeat the words to me I love a good laugh especially if it’s about my family’ the Prince stated in a friendly tone as if they were pals.</p>
<p>Robb was about to tell him but realized it would be far better not to voice them again as to add more fuel to the fire.</p>
<p>‘You can’t can you’ Aegon said with a chuckle sitting down in his dragon stitched gambeson, the man looked immaculate. Silver hair combed back with a dazzling smile that even Robb found charming. Aegon tapped his finger before mindlessly pointing at something in recollection.</p>
<p>‘My brother has a shockingly calm temperament, very few things can get him riled up, so much so that people have this perception that he never gets angry. That he is this calm, collected and silent prince. I find that to be a hilarious lie because the thing with my brother is that he knows how to hide his temper, it’s a trick he learn’t from my father. Very few people can see when he snaps.</p>
<p> But there is always someone, a special sort of asshole like yourself that comes along, makes him lose his senses’ Aegon clicked his fingers at the end to dramatize his words.</p>
<p>Aegon then leaned down to the table.</p>
<p>‘A year ago many a Lord from the Vale came to visit our Lord Hand on his name day; there was this bloke named Harry Hardyng, huge dick. We called him Harry the Ass, you two would have gotten along swimmingly.</p>
<p>Anyways Harry came to Kings Landing same time as my cousin Quentyn, another dick like you and Harry just like you with Theon had this penchant of making friends with the least liked people, birds of a feather and all that’ Aegon said with a wave a frivolous wave of his hand.</p>
<p>‘Now Quentyn misinformed Harry about my brother Dane and I having some blood feud over who should be heir and that if he wanted to get in my good graces then Harry should antagonize my brother. Harry was a moron so he believed him.’</p>
<p>‘We went to the training yard and Harry decided to do just that, Dane being Dane, he let it be until Harry extended the insult to my siblings, your cousins. Dane didn’t like that and Harry didn’t see the warning alarms because my brother doesn’t angry, he gets even.’</p>
<p>‘So they sparred, my brother made a fool out of him in front of most of the court and since this was first blood, he put him on the ground and while Harry squealed for mercy, Dane ignored him and slammed his wooden sparing sword straight into his mouth. Knocked out two teeth leaving a gap as big as the narrow sea, so much so that if a Dothraki saw Harry then they would steer clear in suspicion. Harry’s teeth grew back but he will always remember that day’</p>
<p>‘Suffice to say that if my brother lost his temper then it means you insulted a person or persons he cares about cause that is the only reason he would react that way, and it means he deems you just like Harry.</p>
<p>Now I care very much about the people my brother cares about and I care about him, so if he has a low opinion of you then I do as well, so does my Aunt Daenerys and so does the King of the Seven Kingdoms.</p>
<p>And you may think low of us but the rest of the country don’t and most will see you the way my brother does. Is that the message you want to send throughout all of Westeros? That you’re a dick?’</p>
<p>Robb’s mouth was widened not having thought of that.</p>
<p>‘Your Grace I didn’t mean…’ Robb was cut off.</p>
<p>‘I think you did’ Aegon urged.</p>
<p>He protested but Aegon raised his hand.</p>
<p>‘Do you know why I think you meant it?’ Aegon paused his eyes looking at him with friendly eyes. ‘The reason I think you did is because everyone wants independence, I am Dornish so I know that better than most why any Warden or even citizen of said Kingdom would feel differently. Because no one wants to answer to someone. I get it.’</p>
<p>Robb gave him a shocked look to which Aegon chuckled.</p>
<p>‘The problem with that is if the North is granted independence, will it survive without help from the other kingdoms and for arguments sake let’s act like toddler and pretend that it could. Many other Kingdoms will follow suit and it will reach a point in which we garner everyone independence but without a ruling family to govern Westeros, those independent kingdoms will defuse into petty wars over greed and pride. Westeros will turn into Essos all because Robb Stark is a dick’</p>
<p>He sniffed in thought while he had some disagreements he did see his point.</p>
<p>‘I didn’t consider that, I was looking at it from a Northern perspective’ he replied.</p>
<p>Expecting a sharp response instead he got a smile.</p>
<p>‘It makes sense you’re the heir to the North and you view things from that perspective. But I am heir to everything including the North. I don’t know what other opinions you voiced but I wanted to make it clear that your opinion on independence remains the same as mine.’</p>
<p>Robb nodded noting that the last part was a question.</p>
<p>‘It does your grace; it was just words and a fleeting opinion.’</p>
<p>Aegon eyed him for a moment before reaching out his hand.</p>
<p>‘Then you and I shall have no problems.’</p>
<p>Robb shook his hand thankful and surprised at how diplomatic Aegon was.</p>
<p>‘Thank you your grace’ Robb replied.</p>
<p>Aegon nodded.</p>
<p>‘You seem like a smart man Lord Stark so may I offer some advice?’ Aegon stood.</p>
<p>‘Of course’ he replied.</p>
<p>‘After yesterday’s events, my brother won’t take a quick liking to you for some time but eventually he will come around and there is a way for that to happen sooner. That friend of yours, the hostage squid. I was going to make the suggestion to father that he come with us but I think you should go before my father instead and suggest the option as an offer for an apology for your words, it will go a long way to both my father and Daeron’ Aegon stated.</p>
<p>Robb shuddered at the thought of his friend leaving him.</p>
<p>‘Look I know you think of his family as lecherous but Theon is not like that he did not say any words yesterday it was all me, there’s naught of concern’ Robb replied.</p>
<p>Aegon smiled at him like he was a child.</p>
<p>‘Isn’t there? Given how you are defending him right now is an alarming sign that I should be way more concerned’ the crown prince remarked. ‘You spoke of Northern independence to the son of a man who rebelled against my father for the same thing.’</p>
<p>Robb couldn’t deny Aegon’s logic but Theon was his friend and he had done nothing wrong.</p>
<p>‘Aye and for that I apologize but Theon is not like his father.’</p>
<p>‘Do you look up to your father Robb?’ Aegon asked.</p>
<p>Robb nodded.</p>
<p>‘Do you want your father to be proud of you and would you do anything to see that so?’ Aegon questioned.</p>
<p>Robb could see what point he was trying to make.</p>
<p>‘I would.’</p>
<p>Aegon grinned.</p>
<p>‘Of course any son would even your friend would and Balon is not the type of father you want to make proud’ Aegon replied.</p>
<p>Robb shrugged sadly.</p>
<p>‘He’s my friend, I know he shouldn’t be but I grew up with him, I confided him and he has confided in me’ he said. He had not meant to sound as vulnerable as he did but he did not like the Prince’s suggestion.</p>
<p>A look of empathy washed over the Prince.</p>
<p>‘I have a similar relationship, one that I know will hurt me in the long run but perhaps it’s just wise to see them ceased’ the prince said in understanding.</p>
<p>There was an awkward pause before the silver haired man put a hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>‘Anyways keep your apology precise, state everything you did wrong and by the Gods do not make any grammatical errors’ Aegon pat him on the back and sent him on his way.</p>
<p>‘I will, thank you for this talk’ he said genuinely.</p>
<p>Robb left with a smile, he quite liked Aegon.</p>
<p>The smile left when he was met with frowning purple eyes and a sharp look from his cousin. It was frightening how similar Daeron looked like father when he was upset.</p>
<p>Robb belted out his apology as Daeron watched him not portraying any emotion as he explained why he said what he said and how he meant nothing true about it. Making sure to follow Aegon’s advice.</p>
<p>‘And that’s it, that’s what I have to say. I know you are angry and it’s understandable but I hope you can forgive and perhaps if you’re willing then we can go spar and you can teach me how to fight properly’ he remarked.</p>
<p>Daeron who was as emotionless as a statue glared at him before finally speaking.</p>
<p>‘Takes a big man to apologize’ Daeron remarked.</p>
<p>Robb gave him a small smile.</p>
<p>‘Do you mean it?’ Daeron asked him.</p>
<p>Robb nodded.</p>
<p>‘I do ‘he stated and he kind of did, Aegon’s words sounding much clearer.</p>
<p>Dane nodded in appreciation before coming close to him.</p>
<p>‘Well then you Lord Stark can take your stupid ass apology with your ginger hair and whitewalker eyes, and you can go fuck yourself.’</p>
<p>The door preemptively slammed shut in his face.</p>
<p>Robb looked at the door with a dumbfounded expression and he almost knocked on his cousin's door again but he was distracted by a small form coming towards him whilst whistling and singing with a few guards in tow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"If I don't do nothing imma brawl, I'm killing all day when I paint the blood on the walls. </em>
</p>
<p><em>Now go and get Darksister little Valyrian boy</em> .</p>
<p>
  <em>So go and get Darksister little Valyrian boy.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And I ain't never ran from a...'</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Elaerys stopped his singing when he noticed Robb.</p>
<p>'Ah cousin Rickon' Elaerys greeted. Robb inwardly rolled his eyes knowing they had to do this dance again.</p>
<p>'For the umpteenth time my name is actually Robb, my youngest brother is the one who is Rickon' he corrected with a friendly smile.</p>
<p>Elaerys nodded in disinterest.</p>
<p>'Is this how you want to start a conversation by giving me your opinion?' the little prince questioned.</p>
<p>Robb was taken aback by his answer.</p>
<p>'Well Robb is actually my name so it's technically not an opinion, it's a fact' he doubled down.</p>
<p>Prince Elaerys shrugged in disinterest.</p>
<p>'It's all about preference, you say poe-tay-toe, I say Prince Doran.'</p>
<p>The prince looked at him expectantly whilst Robb glared back in confusion.</p>
<p>'You see it's a jest and play on words. Prince Doran can't walk because of his gout and that makes him a vegetable. And a potato is a vegetable' Elaerys stated.</p>
<p>'Muna says it's not funny to make fun of cripples but my siblings don't like him so I think it evens out' his cousin added.</p>
<p>Robb was still processing the jest.</p>
<p>'Is a potato a vegetable though?' he questioned.</p>
<p>The prince shrugged.</p>
<p>'I don't know? Is a pig's arse pork?' Elaerys questioned back as he moved past him. 'It was nice chatting to you Brandon.'</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Initially I was going to put Robb Sansa and Arya but the chapter was running waaaay too long and I decided to just put Robb's POV.</p>
<p>I will add the other two in the next chapter tomorrow.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a continuation of the chapter from last week and given the length I think you can understand why I split it and just left Robb's POV. And after reading you will understand the need to split it.</p>
<p>I'm thinking of making the chapter's shorter so they can come out faster.</p>
<p>Part 2 took long because I got sick and had to stay in bed and cause I was in bed I didn't get a lot of work done and had to do it this work since I am now better. Anyways this is part 2.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sansa</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She stood in the summer gardens with the sun shining ever pleasantly on the flowers that littered the field further highlighting it’s beauty.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sansa picked out a red rose to match her hair and sniffed it to inhale the sweet aroma that came from the nectar.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There was movement beside her and she grinned giddily at his presence as he took her hand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I have never seen such splendor before’ she commented and turned to the expansive garden. ‘Summerhall is truly a beautiful sight.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Now even more so that you’re here’ his dark voice responded.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She turned around to look at him, her prince standing in front of her wearing an all red gambeson much like her hair, a red knight. A vast difference from the black clothing he liked to done on that made him look like a dark knight.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His purple eyes were brighter in the sunlight of Summerhall.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But none was as binding as his bright smile.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘You are so sweet my handsome Prince Daeron’ she cooed as she was enveloped in his strong arms.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Their eyes met as a butterfly touched the ground and they could hear the waterfall from the fountain trickling nigh.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Lady Sansa here we stand, the most beautiful of the Starks and I feel our connection stronger than ever. A princess you were born to be and a princess I wish to make you. I wish to spend all day in these gardens as we pick flowers and read poetry like the lovers of the past. I wish to speak of the joys of stitching as you make the clothes for our many babes. I wish to have a canvas to paint your beauty as we grow old as true royalty. Most of all I wish to make you my wife, I love you Sansa Stark.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sansa’s eyes beamed with tears as she looked at Daeron but before she could respond, a sound came from a bush that had been cut and trimmed to a version of Sansa wearing a crown.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘You shan’t have her brother’ Prince Aegon walked forward in the black and red of her future house. ‘For Sansa is to be mine.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Prince Aegon is it you?’ Sansa questioned.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Yes tis I my love’ Prince Aegon responded.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Daeron gasped as his hand was clutched tight to his sword.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘You would steal my love from me, a woman I have kissed a dozen times over in these gardens?’ Daeron questioned.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aegon smiled, an intoxicating Dornish smirk as he palmed a hand through his silver hair.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Your kisses matter not brother, I have met her sweet lips on mine on many occasion and she is my love’ Aegon declared.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The crown prince pushed past his brother and turned to her. His lovely brown eyes piercing her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I know we’ve only known each other for a short while and I know I am in competition for your affections’ Aegon gestured to Daeron who puffed his shoulders. ‘But I’ve never met a woman quite like you. I look at you and I see an angel.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He puts a hand on her cheek, an action that makes Sansa weak at the knees.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Whenever I touch your skin my entire body ignites, I kiss you and I know that I have fallen in love because I love you Sansa Stark and I could name you future Queen of the Seven Kingdoms’ </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Daeron made his way to her side and grabbed her other hand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘So what shall it be my sweet strawberry fox will you be mine?’ he questioned.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aegon gave her a smile as he grabbed her other hand.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Yes my love who do you pick?’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sansa froze not knowing what she would do.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I can’t choose, an honest to goodness woman that I am I wish I could have you both’ she said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A figure then appeared from out of nowhere.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘And you can’ it was Septon “what’s his face?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Septon “what’s his face?” Is it truly you?’ Sansa questioned.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Yes tis I’ Septon “what’s his face” stated. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The Septon pulled out two wedding bands that he gave to both princes. ‘I have spoken to the seven themselves and they have judged you pure and deserving of two wonderful husbands. You shall be allowed to wed and bed them both preferably in these gardens.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Both princes smiled at each other finding it both acceptable and they…</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Wait why is the Septon involved?’ Margaery questioned with a non-plus look on her face.</p>
<p>Sansa turned to Margaery falling out of her haze, in the process of explaining her fantasy to Margaery and her cousin Allyria she had started to get enveloped in her own story.</p>
<p>‘The Septon is there to marry us so that I could you know…consummate’ she whispered the last word feeling her cheeks turning as red as her hair.</p>
<p>Margaery gave her that lovely lopsided smirk she had been giving her whenever she spoke. Allyria on the other hand just stared at her as if she were the oddest human being she had ever encountered.</p>
<p>‘So in order to imagine a threesome you have to go through all this rigmarole of being wed by a fake Septon?’ Allyria asked with a queer brow and a baffled expression.</p>
<p>Sansa didn’t know how to respond to Allyria’s somewhat judgmental tone considering her cousin was the product of having unwed parent, you’d think the girl would appreciate that more. But such weirdness was her relationship with her cousin, she had tried to steer clear given the looks mother would spare the girl but decided to change course given how she was really good friends with Princess Rhaenys.</p>
<p>‘Oh leave her be Allyria, it’s better than your fantasy of having both princes take you in the water gardens besides I quite like the idea of Prince Daeron singing songs and reading poetry’ Margaery said with a giggle.</p>
<p>Sansa laughed as well and would admit that she quite enjoyed Lady Tyrell the most out of all their visitors so far.</p>
<p>‘Why would my brother be reading poetry?’ a sharp voice questioned.</p>
<p>Princess Rhaenys suddenly appeared behind them like a dark cloud. Sansa suddenly felt ill at ease in her presence and judging by the way Margaery sat up straighter, she felt the same as well.</p>
<p>The royal family had been more distant the past few days since the incident occurred by the heart tree with her cousin Visenya. With the royals only making appearances when it was necessary. Aside from not seeing the Princes, Sansa had not minded because she was somewhat fearful of Rhaenys.</p>
<p>Princess Rhaenys was beautiful and intimidating with a fierceness that made her want to shrink within herself.</p>
<p>It was a trait she had seen in the other princesses as well. Out of the three she only felt at ease with Princess Daenerys because she was really nice to her.</p>
<p>Visenya was much the same like her sister, Sansa wanted to be really good friends with her but her cousin didn’t much like her. Not that she minded as much, as refined and elegant as Visenya was Sansa had spotted a similarity that the girl had with her bratty little sister Arya in terms of their brashness. Uncle Benjen had explained to her that Arya and Princess Visenya got the trait from their Aunt and Queen Lyanna.</p>
<p>It bothered her at first and if Sansa were being honest with herself, she could see that most of the royals preferred Arya when compared to her.  Mayhaps it’s because Arya shared more of Aunt Lyanna’s likeness whilst she only shared Aunt Lyanna’s beauty. And more irritatingly she had become fast friends with her youngest cousin Elaerys who was just a child.</p>
<p>Nevertheless she felt self-conscious as Princess Rhaenys eyed her up and down as she usually did with that critical purple gaze. Margaery had gone docile. The only one who seemed at ease was Allyria who looked as relaxed as the cucumber on Margaery’s plate, the same phallic shaped cucumber that had led them to the topic of manhood and the princes in the first place.</p>
<p>‘We were talking about having threesomes with your brothers. I said I would want it in the water gardens because it’s wet. Margaery wanted it to be in the Reach gardens. Sansa was similar as well but there was a Septon involved for some reason’ Allyria explained as she took a bite of her fruit.</p>
<p>‘Is that right’ Rhaenys said with a tight smile.</p>
<p>The smile was unnerving given how her violet eyes watched her and only her.</p>
<p>‘Why a Septon? Is this some dark desire you have Lady Sansa?’ there was no humor in the princesses’ question despite Allyria smiling as if it was.</p>
<p>Finding herself tongue tied, Lady Margaery came to her rescue.</p>
<p>‘Lady Sansa is a firm believer in the vows of the seven that even in her wildest fantasies she would be wed before submitting her virtue’ Margaery responded boldly.</p>
<p>Rhaenys narrowed her eyes at Margaery and the boldness that Lady Tyrell had portrayed had suddenly vanished.</p>
<p>‘And I presume you started this game of fantasies Lady Piglet?’ Rhaenys questioned.</p>
<p>Margaery nodded in a shy and mousy fashion but Allyria had an inquisitive look.</p>
<p>‘Piglet?’ Allyria questioned.</p>
<p>Rhaenys now giggled genuinely, it was quite a beautiful sight like a Dornish angel but her words weren’t as pretty.</p>
<p>‘It’s a childhood nickname, you see before Margaery became the beauty that she is today. Her nose once stood firm like the snout of a baby boar. In fact if you squint your eyes just right’ Rhaenys gestured with a squint whilst looking at Margaery and laughing.</p>
<p>Lady Margaery gave her a graceful laugh but Sansa could tell she did not find it funny. And Sansa partly understood why because Margaery was gorgeous and Sansa found the comparison insane.</p>
<p>Allyria shook her head and stood up as she gestured for Margaery to get up as well.</p>
<p>‘Anyways we are to attend to Queen Lyanna, we don’t have time for your jests Rhae’ Allyria told Rhaenys. Sansa took the cue in relief and was about to leave but Rhaenys held her hand.</p>
<p>‘Sit I think you and I are due a chat’ Rhaenys stated.</p>
<p>The princess turned to Ally and Margaery.</p>
<p>‘Tell Mama Lya Sansa won’t be joining her because she’s with me’ Rhaenys then turned to Margaery specifically. ‘And if she gets upset tell her you “saw” me with her.’</p>
<p>Rhaenys laughed.</p>
<p>‘Get it, I pronounced “saw” as “sow.” A sow is a female pig you see and I thought it apt.’</p>
<p>Allyria rolled her eyes but Sansa could see her hiding her smile as she left with Margaery both saying ‘Your Grace.’</p>
<p>Though Sansa noted that Margaery glared angrily at Princess Rhaenys when the King’s daughter turned away.</p>
<p>Rhaenys reached out her hand and Sansa took it nervously.</p>
<p>She suddenly felt a bit self-conscious standing in front of this immaculately bejeweled princess with all of her confidence. One that could easily shame Lady Margaery of all people based on her looks.</p>
<p>They made their way to the glass gardens in silence with Rhaenys turning to eye her once in a while.</p>
<p>‘You’re very quiet Lady Stark; did my jests with Margaery scare you?’ Rhaenys questioned knowingly with a smile as they made their way inside.</p>
<p>Sansa nodded hesitantly.</p>
<p>Rhaenys laughed softly.</p>
<p>‘Think nothing of it, Margaery and I have an antagonistic relationship but it’s all in good fun’ the princess reassured.</p>
<p>Sansa merely nodded somewhat surprised at sudden kind tone the princess inhibited.</p>
<p>‘Unless you agree that she looks like a pig?’ Rhaenys questioned.</p>
<p>Sansa shook her head quickly.</p>
<p>‘No I think Margaery is very beautiful’ she replied.</p>
<p>Rhaenys raised her brow.</p>
<p>‘I never said she wasn’t beautiful’ Rhaenys commented.</p>
<p>Sansa played with her fingers nervously.</p>
<p>‘I just meant it was a shock to hear her compared to a pig. I mean if she is a pig then what of me?’ she questioned with a graceful smile.</p>
<p>Princess Rhaenys scoffed.</p>
<p>‘Nonsense, you’re really pretty’ the princess commented.</p>
<p>She felt herself swell with pride.</p>
<p>‘Thank you your grace’ she responded.</p>
<p>‘So you agree? You think you’re really pretty?’ Rhaenys questioned with her eyes assessing her with intrigue.</p>
<p>She had no answer to that to which Rhaenys smirked as they made idle but formal chat.</p>
<p>‘So you fancy my brothers?’ Rhaenys asked as she picked out a blue flower and sniffed it tenderly.</p>
<p>‘Oh um…’ she was getting tongue tied again.</p>
<p>‘You were willingly divulging your fantasies to Margaery but now mums the word?’ Rhaenys raised her brow.</p>
<p>‘Sorry Princess I just thought it would be strange for you considering they’re your brothers’ she stated.</p>
<p>What she didn’t state was that she felt Margaery was nicer, warmer and easier to talk to.</p>
<p>‘I’m sure you would feel the same if I asked you if you fancied my brother Robb’ she added.</p>
<p>Rhaenys scoffed.</p>
<p>‘I definitely don’t fancy him but I see your point. Though you must forgive me’ Rhaenys leaned closer as if to whisper. ‘I am inclined to question because I have been tasked to find a suitable bride for my sibling and I think you a worthy candidate and my brother thinks so as well.’</p>
<p>Sansa’s heart started beating as fast as a hummingbird. Rhaenys smiled at her reaction.</p>
<p>‘Really?’ Sansa asked with her voice more high pitched than usual. ‘Prince Daeron or Aegon?’</p>
<p>‘Daeron, my father told him he should pick between you and your sister’ Rhaenys stated in an even tone.</p>
<p>Sansa felt happiness at that, whilst she knew she bettered her sister at most things, she was somewhat worried that the Targaryens had taken a liking to Arya more than her. And with Robb’s stupid words with his degenerate friend Theon, Sansa had not known how to mend fences to catch either eye of the princes.</p>
<p>Whereas Arya had become fast friends with her younger cousin Elaerys, it had made her squirm with jealousy but now it had all but vanished.</p>
<p>Rhaenys then leaned closer to whisper,</p>
<p>‘But truth be told he wants you’ Rhaenys stated.</p>
<p>Sansa was struggling to breathe. Could this truly be real, would she become a princess.</p>
<p>‘That’s wonderful!’ she squealed. Right now she wished she was with Jeyne so they could speak of this and naught else.</p>
<p>Rhaenys laughed with her in delight, her eyes also shining. A vast difference to minutes ago when she had seemed mean.</p>
<p>‘But having my brother’s interest is one thing, keeping it is another and you need to do the utmost if you are willing to secure it?’ Rhaenys questioned.</p>
<p>‘I am!’ Sansa nodded determinedly and grasped the hand of the princess not noticing the subtle smirks that Rhaenys kept leveling her with.</p>
<p>‘Ok first thing you need to know about Dane is that he loves a woman who is a damsel in distress. Not a warrior queen but a fair maiden who would rather stay in the tower brushing her hair and waiting for her sweet summer knight and loving prince’ Rhaenys said all that whilst dramatizing herself as a damsel by putting a hand on her forehead.</p>
<p>Sansa swooned giddily at the thought of her Prince Charming Daeron coming to rescue her in a tower.</p>
<p>‘I have had fantasies imagining that’ she said as she imagined Daeron on a white horse coming to ask for her hand.</p>
<p>‘Of course you have’ Rhaenys chuckled conspiratorially, not that Sansa noticed.</p>
<p>‘Dane also loves clothing that’s puffy and he is a big fan of bright colors. Blue, purple, pink and green, the brighter the better. All the fabrics. He loves being flounced up but do you know what Daeron loves more than anything?’ Rhaenys questioned.</p>
<p>Sansa shook her head eager to know what it was.</p>
<p>‘Poetry, my brother is always going on about how he is a bloody poet burdened by the beauty of rhyming words together. He is a fan of romantic poems as well, even sonnets.’</p>
<p>Sansa had composed many a poem that she had recited.</p>
<p>‘In fact tonight will be the first time we shall be dining as a family. I think you should compose a poem and perform it for Dane in front of everyone. Dane loves attention’ she said.</p>
<p>Her mind stirred at that.</p>
<p>‘Will Prince Daeron truly like that?’ Sansa asked.</p>
<p>Rhaenys nodded with a weird smile almost as if she wanted to laugh.</p>
<p>‘Yes Daeron…ugh so weird saying his full name. Yes my brother will love it and you will have his heart for true. My brother is also a fan of Essosi poems and many of them don’t speak proper common tongue so you will need to add some grammatical errors to make it authentic like a true Braavosi. My brother loves improper grammar…’ Rhaenys was cut off by a sharp voice.</p>
<p> ‘That’s enough Rhaenys!’ Princess Daenerys said with a frown as she approached them.</p>
<p>‘Oh no Princess Buzz kill’ Rhaenys whispered as she rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>Sansa was about to greet her but Daenerys went straight to Rhaenys with a frown completely ignoring her.</p>
<p>(What the fuck are you doing?) Daenerys questioned in Valyrian. Sansa knew something was wrong because she knew the curse words in Valyrian given Arya had tried her hardest to find out and learn them.</p>
<p>(I am getting to know our future husband-to-be’s betrothed) Rhaenys replied. Rhaenys still had an amused smirk on her face.</p>
<p>(You’re toying with her and you are going to get her embarrassed) Dany responded. Sansa wondered why the princess Daenerys tone was stern and reprimanding.</p>
<p>(Oh come on it’s not my fault she’s a naïve idiot, blame her father) Rhaenys replied.</p>
<p>Dany shook her head.</p>
<p>(She is not a naïve idiot… ok fine she’s not naïve…she just doesn’t expect you to be this cruel to her. She’s such a sweet and kind girl) Daenerys implored.</p>
<p>Sansa was now feeling awkward wondering what they were speaking on regretting on skipping her lessons in learning Valyrian.</p>
<p>(No she’s not, her and that commoner friend of hers who dresses like a maid make fun of Arya. Mama Lya told me, they call her horse-face Arya which I admit is pretty funny but still) Rhaenys stated.</p>
<p>Sansa heard Arya’s name and looked at the both of them worriedly that they might be seeking out her bratty little sister.</p>
<p>(What a monster Sansa is then. An older sister being mean to a younger sibling when have I seen that before, oh wait) Daenerys had rolled her eyes and Sansa picked up the final word ‘valonqar’ along with the mention of her name.</p>
<p>Rhaenys released a huff.</p>
<p>(Are you honestly defending this moron especially given the tension between our families right now?) Rhaenys asked Daenerys.</p>
<p>(Of which Sansa is not at fault and a good way to reconcile this so called tension is not by doing this) Daenerys countered.</p>
<p>Rhaenys walked closer to Daenerys. The two exchanged a weird look, almost lingering, the way father and mother would look at each other when they had playful arguments. Though she brushed it off as a silly comparison considering the two princesses weren’t lovers.</p>
<p>(Maybe I don’t want reconciliation) Rhaenys countered. (Probably because I don’t like it here.)</p>
<p>(That’s your problem. You should go out and enjoy the North; it’s wonderful once you get over your prejudice) Daenerys stated.</p>
<p>(Dany I grew up in Kings Landing, I like Kings Landing. Maybe if I grew up on a farm and I was retarded then I may find the North interesting but I didn’t and I don’t)</p>
<p>There was a challenge in Rhaenys eyes that faltered at Dany’s gaze.</p>
<p>(Fine leave it to you to spoil my fun) Rhaenys responded.</p>
<p>‘Sansa how about you and I take a walk in the courtyard’ Daenerys finally spoke in common tongue.</p>
<p>Sansa stared at Rhaenys in confusion.</p>
<p>‘I thought you were going to help me write a poem to perform for Prince Daeron?’ she asked Princess Rhaenys.</p>
<p>Rhaenys giggled.</p>
<p>(Gods not even Eli is this dumb) Rhaenys added with a laugh but Dany brushed her aside.</p>
<p>‘Funny that you mention my beloved nephew, he went to the old tower to do some private reading I think he would very much favor your company Rhaenys’ Dany said in dismissal.</p>
<p>It was almost awe inspiring seeing the intimidating Princess Rhaenys follow Daenerys instruction just like that.</p>
<p>Rhaenys bid them goodbye and left the two of them as they took a stroll.</p>
<p>Daenerys copied the same gesture Rhaenys had and grabbed her under arm but Daenerys let go quickly.</p>
<p>The King’s sister flashed her violet eyes at her, she was wearing a white coat with red linings that made her look like an angel.</p>
<p>‘You’re sweating profusely under your arm?’ Daenerys questioned. ‘I didn’t even think that was possible, the North is practically an icicle.’</p>
<p>Sansa giggled in embarrassment.</p>
<p>‘Sorry that tends to happen when I wear this Myrish silk and especially when I am nervous’ she responded.</p>
<p>Daenerys gave her a kind smile.</p>
<p>‘Oh don’t worry about that we all have weird reactions to certain fabrics. For me it’s Volantene leather, I don’t know what it is about it but it makes me itchy. I wore it once when we had a banquet and my mother said I was scratching myself like a dog with fleas’ Daenerys remarked.</p>
<p>Sansa cringed and laughed in empathy knowing she would never be able to show her face after that.</p>
<p>‘I would literally die if that happened, weren’t you embarrassed?’ she questioned in interest.</p>
<p>The princess shook her head.</p>
<p>‘Not in the slightest, I found it quite funny but not so much when I saw how red my skin was.’</p>
<p>Sansa giggled as they stepped into the courtyard.</p>
<p>‘Was my niece the one making you nervous?’ Daenerys asked her.</p>
<p>She nodded shyly not knowing if it was wise to speak her thoughts on Princess Rhaenys.</p>
<p>‘She’s very intimidating and I was wary of her but I shouldn’t complain considering she was helping me try and keep Prince Daeron’s affection’ Sansa responded.</p>
<p>Daenerys looked at her in thought.</p>
<p>‘My niece can be aggressive but I think you can blame that on your Aunt Lyanna. With regards to Prince Daeron, I am afraid to say that he is spoken for’ Daenerys commented.</p>
<p>‘He is?’ Sansa asked as she felt her heart shatter.</p>
<p>Daenerys nodded.</p>
<p>‘Unfortunately’</p>
<p>Sansa’s eyes knitted in confusion.</p>
<p>‘But Princess Rhaenys said…’ Sansa was interrupted by Daenerys.</p>
<p>‘Yeah my niece was being a bit over zealous.’ Daenerys stated much to her disappointment.</p>
<p>Her hope wasn’t entirely diminished.</p>
<p>‘Well there is Prince Aegon, not to mention your brother Prince Viserys. I have heard that he is one of the strongest fighters in all of Westeros’ she gushed.</p>
<p>Daenerys raised her brow.</p>
<p>‘He is?’ the princess questioned.</p>
<p>Sansa nodded.</p>
<p>‘How else would he have won the tourney?’ she questioned.</p>
<p>‘Well tourneys are make believe, no one is going with the intent to maim or kill. I doubt you can really judge someone’s true prowess in battle based on that alone’ Daenerys corrected.</p>
<p>She grimaced at the thought of battle and murder.</p>
<p>‘Mayhaps but I still think he would do well in battle, a brave prince who is also gentle. I heard he crowned Lady Olenna and gifted her with roses and a lovely anklet’ she stated.</p>
<p>Daenerys stopped Sansa in her tracks with a wave of her hand.</p>
<p>‘An anklet?’ Daenerys questioned in disbelief.</p>
<p>Sansa nodded.</p>
<p>‘I assume he gave it to Lady Olenna, Margaery was wearing it when we went to see Maester Luwin he greeted us and spotted the dragonglass gem and I heard Prince Elaerys bragging about how you have it on Dragonstone and Prince Viserys is the Lord Castellan of Dragonstone, well technically it’s now Prince Aegon and mayhaps he may have given her but I asked her when she got it and she said she got it during the tourney’ she rattled on.</p>
<p>Sansa thought her rambling had bored Daenerys but the princess’s face contorted within itself.</p>
<p>‘Wait Lady Margaery was wearing this anklet?’ Daenerys questioned.</p>
<p>Sansa nodded.</p>
<p>The princess ever expressive brows seemed to widen like she figured something out.</p>
<p>(Oh Vis you silver haired slut) she muttered in Valyrian.</p>
<p>‘What was that?’ Sansa questioned.</p>
<p>Daenerys shook her head.</p>
<p>‘Um it was nothing, forgive me High Valyrian is natural to me… But I am impressed with your attention to detail, I may have incorrectly pegged you Lady Stark. Walk with me and tell me about Lady Margaery.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Arya</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She found herself back in that dream but it did not feel like the usual ones. This felt more like a vision of a future.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Arya felt taller. Not constantly having to look up to people when she spoke.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>It gave her a fright when she looked in the looking glass. For a brief moment it felt as if she were looking at Queen Lyanna but it had to be her because her hair was shorter and she did not wear a dress.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The castle she stood in was unfamiliar and so was the rather heavily muscled body that lay in the bed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The one thing she recognized was Nymeria, or at least an inhumanely large version of the wolf that slept next to another wolf.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Arya turned back to the looking glass putting a hand on her cheek.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A hearty and manly chuckle came from behind her. She did not look back as she felt very strong biceps hold her from behind and cradle her softly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She leaned back into the rather muscled and built specimen as he rocked her gently. A feeling of warmth coursed through her body as she swayed in the tall and muscled man’s arms.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Are you so vain that you would wake so early in the morn just to stare at yourself?’ the man questioned from behind her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His voice was as deep as her father’s but the accent was southern and rather playful.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He chuckled at her silence.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘No answer? Is the Princess of Winterhall that sour that I bested her in our duel?’ he questioned teasingly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Mayhaps you may best me today and the sky may turn pink’ he added with a laugh as he turned her around.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>But before Arya could look at his face she was brought back to earth.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Lady Arya!’ a voice snapped at her and shocked her out of her day dream.</p>
<p>She woke out of her daze to find Sansa’s annoying friend looking at her with a frown on her face.</p>
<p>‘Fucking seven hells Jeyne’ she said as she clutched her chest.</p>
<p>Jeyne looked at her in alarm; no doubt it was unacceptable for a girl of eleven name days to be using such language.</p>
<p>‘You used the Seven’s name in vain!’ Jeyne muttered.</p>
<p>Arya rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>‘No I didn’t use the seven’s name in vain I actually found it very useful’ she bit at the girl.</p>
<p>Jeyne assessed her up and down like a nuisance.</p>
<p>‘I am going to tell Septa Mordane’ Jeyne tattled.</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes once again, the threat meaning absolutely nothing to her.</p>
<p>‘What do you want Jeyne, don’t you usually spend your time with your head up my sister’s arse or did she finally have need for the chamber pot?’ she questioned.</p>
<p>Jeyne frowned at her.</p>
<p>‘Do you get it? Because you’re full of shit and you like kissing my sister’s ass’ she explained.</p>
<p>‘I got it’ Jeyne barked.</p>
<p>‘It has a double meaning’ she further clarified with a smile somewhat happy that she was irritating Jeyne.</p>
<p>‘I saw you enter the royal wing and I decided to come fetch and escort you since Septa Mordane is about to have her lesson. Though why you are here is a mystery in itself’ Jeyne commented snootily.</p>
<p>‘As awful as that offer sounds, I have plans with Eli’ she responded.</p>
<p>‘Who’s Eli?’ Jeyne questioned in confusion.</p>
<p>‘Elaerys he likes being called Eli’ she said.</p>
<p>Jeyne scoffed.</p>
<p>‘As if Prince Elaerys would spend time with someone of your wild nature’ Jeyne stated, her tone dripping with disbelief.</p>
<p>She knew this was Jeyne holding her tongue from a nastier remark; Jeyne would only insult her in the presence of Sansa if she was truly encouraged. The girl still knew her place somewhat.</p>
<p>Before they could continue speaking, a guard opened the door and she saw Eli step out of his chambers wearing a black and red gambeson. His silver curls held by a band in his hair.</p>
<p>He gave her a bright smile before looking Jeyne up and down.</p>
<p>‘You must be the maid’ Eli remarked.</p>
<p>Jeyne’s cheeks flushed due to being addressed by a Prince.</p>
<p>‘No I am not your excellency’ Jeyne replied.</p>
<p>‘Excellency?’ Eli and Arya questioned her at the same time at the weird way she addressed him.</p>
<p>‘Yes I am a lady my Prince’ Jeyne corrected his earlier remark.</p>
<p>‘So you aren’t a maid?’ Eli asked her.</p>
<p>Jeyne shook her head.</p>
<p>‘No I am a Lady of House Poole’ she said.</p>
<p>Eli nodded somewhat confused.</p>
<p>‘Oh I am not familiar with your house, what castellan is your Lord father?’ Eli questioned.</p>
<p>‘He is a steward of House Stark’ Jeyne responded.</p>
<p>Eli nodded.</p>
<p>‘Not really helping the argument of you not being a maid’ Eli suggested. ‘Anyways my cousin and I have plans.’</p>
<p>Jeyne took that as a dismissal with her cheeks red and Arya bit back her smile.</p>
<p>‘Where you eavesdropping on us before you came out?’ she asked knowingly.</p>
<p>‘I don’t know what that word means but I really thought she was a maid, she dresses like one, a pity cause I found a live rat and wanted to test who was faster between the rodent and Vargr, I let the rat out and my wolf didn’t think it was a race so yeah…’ Eli responded as he shut his chamber door.</p>
<p>‘Anyways what’s the plan for today?’ Arya asked as she followed Eli who was walking further down the royal wing.</p>
<p>‘The same plan as always, the crypts of course’ he replied.</p>
<p>She felt herself groan.</p>
<p>‘We tried last time but the place was sealed shut and given the incident with your sister, the guards are now ever more watchful so we can’t just sneak in. The only way to get in is to ask my father and ever since Lord Bolton’s head was taken a week ago; his mood has been sour so I doubt he would agree.’</p>
<p>Eli turned and nodded.</p>
<p>‘Yes but I know one person who can let us inside the crypts, he will say yes to us.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘No’ the king stated after Eli had explained himself.</p>
<p>‘But Kepa…’ Eli tried to beg, she noticed that his voice was softer and lot more toddler-like also his eyes were droopier. He also had a forced pout to make him look sweeter. Not that the King was falling for it.</p>
<p>‘No Eli, this trip has had a bad enough start and you shall not add to it by burning down the crypts of Winterfell’ the king returned.</p>
<p>Eli was ready to protest but the King raised his hand.</p>
<p>Elaerys stopped trying to make his face cute and he released a breath to compose himself.</p>
<p>‘Kepa you’re right’ Eli said softly.</p>
<p>‘I know’ the king said.</p>
<p>‘I have made that mistake by setting a fire…’ Eli was cut off.</p>
<p>‘Fires, plural’ the king added as he leaned in his chair.</p>
<p>Eli nodded in agreement.</p>
<p>‘Yes I have set a fire once or twice’ Eli stated.</p>
<p>‘Four times’ the king intoned.</p>
<p>‘Yes but that was in the past’ Eli shrugged.</p>
<p>‘You did it a moon ago in Riverrun in their kitchens’ the king said with a frown whilst staring down at his son.</p>
<p>Eli’s frustration now showed.</p>
<p>‘I did in the kitchen, a place were fire is common! How do they bake then father? They probably don’t considering how dry their lemon cakes were...’ Eli took another breath. ‘Look Kepa this was a while ago and I only did it because the moon was at its apex and I wanted Valyrian magic powers but I learnt from that and now as a man grown I see the way of my errors.’</p>
<p>‘The saying is actually “error of my ways” and you are not a man grown you are ten name days’ the king stated.</p>
<p>Eli nodded.</p>
<p>‘You are correct again I lack your wisdom’ Eli said as he widened his eyes and pursed his lips whilst lowering his head.</p>
<p>‘Look your mother refused you to gain entry because it is a sacred place’ the king replied.</p>
<p>Her cousin wasn’t happy with this.</p>
<p>‘I am allowed in the Septs where my ancestors are buried yes?’ Eli questioned.</p>
<p>The king nodded somewhat hesitantly.</p>
<p>‘Yes that is because you are Targaryen’ the king responded.</p>
<p>‘And am I not a Stark as well?’ Eli questioned.</p>
<p>‘You are’ the king conceded.</p>
<p>Eli raised his hands as if he made his case.</p>
<p>‘You know what Eli I will let you go if you tell me about any previous king of Stark blood’ the king stated.</p>
<p>Eli shrugged as if that was easy but the king raised his finger.</p>
<p>‘Bran the builder doesn’t count’ the king intervened.</p>
<p>Eli seemed to freeze and searched her eyes, she almost spoke for him but Eli thankfully had thought of someone.</p>
<p>‘Well there was King Theon Stark, he was one of the wintery… wait wintery is a word right?’ Eli paused and looked at her. She had no idea so she just nodded. ‘Yes he was one of the wintery kings and it was super cold during his rule, so cold that your farts would turn to ice… and you know how um cold affects food… there was lack of food and people were starving like King Theon which is why they called him the…’</p>
<p>‘…Hungry Wolf?’ King Rhaegar finished for him with a puzzled look.</p>
<p>Eli nodded and snapped his fingers. ‘Exactly you get it.’</p>
<p>‘You know what maybe you should go in the Crypts and learn actual history.’</p>
<p>The king smirked before his violet eyes settled on Arya.</p>
<p>‘And what say you Lady Stark, you have become my son’s companion as of late leaving Trystane quite jealous. Are you in favor of this escapade?’ King Rhaegar asked her, there was something hidden in his tone that Arya couldn’t read.</p>
<p>Arya nodded not knowing what to say to the King.</p>
<p>‘Very well then.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Crypts weren’t any different from the last time she had been here, dark, damp and cold with only their lamp shining in the room.</p>
<p>They passed each statue and she noticed Eli had gotten quiet.</p>
<p>‘Are you scared?’ she asked him.</p>
<p>Eli looked at her with his eyes distant.</p>
<p>‘Do you hear that?’ he asked.</p>
<p>Arya shook her head.</p>
<p>‘Hear what?’ Arya questioned looking at the statues.</p>
<p>‘I don’t know like whispers saying I don’t belong here’ Eli muttered.</p>
<p>She chalked it up to him being scared just like Sansa.</p>
<p>They passed a few statues of hardy Northern Starks and stopped at one statue of one who was on his knees with his hands raised whilst holding a crown.</p>
<p>‘This is Tohhren Stark’ she pointed out. ‘The King who knelt.’</p>
<p>They moved on to others with Arya pointing out facts she had learnt. Despite being a girl of eleven name days, tales such as these always fascinated her.</p>
<p>Eli said nothing and just listened intuitively, he usually liked talking so it was quite a drastic departure for what she had known of him.</p>
<p>They stood in front of the statue of a thin and gaunt looking King.</p>
<p>‘This is Theon Stark, the hungry wolf. Do you want to know the actual reason why he was called that?’ she questioned.</p>
<p>‘Because he brought nothing but war to the North and also he was incredibly thin and built like a twig just like my Uncle Viserys’ he commented.</p>
<p>Arya gave him a shocked look.</p>
<p>‘Wait you knew then why did you tell your father all that nonsense?’ she questioned.</p>
<p>Eli shrugged unsurely whilst pouting his lip.</p>
<p>‘I am not as smart as my brothers. Most of them learnt how to read when they were seven name days and I took a bit longer… I don’t know maybe I want to let them think I am dumb so that I won’t get embarrassed’ his voice had gotten low and mousy as he looked at the floor.</p>
<p>Arya gave him a gentle smile finding him adorable.</p>
<p>‘I understand’ she said.</p>
<p>Eli looked up with a curious look.</p>
<p>‘You do? ‘ He asked.</p>
<p>She nodded.</p>
<p>‘Whenever Lord’s visit with their sons, the boys usually ask Sansa to dance and not me, I am not as pretty as her, not that I would want to dance cause it’s stupid but I think after seeing each boy rush to my sister I am even less interested in all that’ she admitted. ‘I am just saying I understand.</p>
<p>Eli have her a gentle smile.</p>
<p>They walked further along the crypts constantly roaming and discussing this and that before they made their way back.</p>
<p>‘I was hoping to find something, a sleeping ice dragon maybe’ he stated.</p>
<p>‘What would a sleeping ice dragon be doing down here?’ she questioned.</p>
<p>‘Sleeping’ he replied naturally.</p>
<p>They made their way to the front to the sound of voices.</p>
<p>‘Are they down there?’ she recognized father’s voice.</p>
<p>‘Aye they are’ Aunt Lya responded.</p>
<p>‘They’ve become fast friends’ father commented.</p>
<p>Aunt Lya let out a laugh.</p>
<p>‘Rhaegar thinks them a younger version of him and me’ Aunt Lya replied.</p>
<p>She couldn’t discern father’s reaction.</p>
<p>There was now silence.</p>
<p>Eli poked her wondering why she had stopped by the corner. She put her finger to her lips so she could eavesdrop</p>
<p>‘Will you be joining us when we travel to the Wall?’ Ned asked.</p>
<p>‘No we shall stay here until your return. Hopefully Rhaella can give us updates on Varys’ Aunt Lya replied anxiously.  </p>
<p>They both stood in front of father’s statue.</p>
<p>‘I want to bring Sansa and Arya to the Capital’ Aunt Lya stated.</p>
<p>Father turned his head to her.</p>
<p>‘Why?’ he asked.</p>
<p>‘The Capital will suit Sansa well and Daenerys for some reason is interested in having her as a Lady in waiting. Arya can be mine own, I see myself within her. Also your wife was ecstatic when I suggested it.’</p>
<p>Eli smiled excitedly next to her as he gripped her hands tightly at the prospect of them staying together in Kings Landing.</p>
<p>‘If I were to say no, Sansa will weep for moons on end so I can’t really say no but I shall miss them both’ father replied.</p>
<p>‘You could have come with them. My husband and Lord Arryn had a falling out of sorts over Lord Jaimie and Rhaegar thought to name you hand. I knew you would not care for it but after this trip it’s probably for the best.’</p>
<p>Father nodded.</p>
<p>‘We’re also taking the Greyjoy boy as well’ she said.</p>
<p>‘Lya…’</p>
<p>‘He can’t stay here Ned; our trust is quite low as it stands’ she said.</p>
<p>‘You don’t trust me?’ father asked.</p>
<p>‘I stopped trusting you the day you wrote back to father and replying that Robert would be a good match for me’ she said.</p>
<p>‘He was a different man back then’ father responded.</p>
<p>‘Tell me Ned if the Robert you knew in the Vale asked for your daughter’s hand would you say yes?’</p>
<p>Father was silent.</p>
<p>‘Only a fool would think Robert wouldn’t be disaster. And you Eddard are no fool; you are one of the wisest men I know. You cared not for how I felt but only to please your friend by giving him tales of how he could tame your wild sister’</p>
<p>‘I did care! You can label me as a fool but never say I did not care for you. Yes my suggestion of Robert was a mistake, contrary to what you believe I made a mistake. I am a human being and I had misjudged his character. He was my friend, I was in lands far away from home where southern and snooty lords treated me like a Northern savage but Robert didn’t. He went out of his way to befriend me because he didn’t care who was what. And a part of me thought that this character would be perfect for someone like you. ‘</p>
<p>‘Naïve as I was I thought you could change him for the better as well’ he responded.</p>
<p> ‘Robert doesn’t have the capacity to change’ Aunt Lyanna commented.</p>
<p>‘Maybe not him but I have the capacity to change’ he said.</p>
<p>‘Yeah you do, you have the capacity to get fucking worse’ she remarked.</p>
<p>Father turned his head to her.</p>
<p>‘Ned let’s face it and I am not being funny and I mean no disrespect. But you’re a cunt, you’re a cunt now, you’ve always been a cunt and the only thing that’s going to change is that you’re going to become an even bigger cunt. Maybe have some more cunt kids.’</p>
<p>Eli and Arya were reeling by the use of language. Father was solemn until the last line Aunt Lyanna had uttered.</p>
<p>‘Leave my kids fucking out of it. What have they done? They’re your nieces and nephews, you retract that bit about my cunt fucking kids!’ father shouted.</p>
<p>‘I retract that bit about your cunt fucking kids’ Aunt Lyanna apologized.</p>
<p>‘Insulting my fucking kids? That’s going overboard Lya!’</p>
<p>‘I retracted it didn’t I?’ she bit back. ‘I actually like your children even if the jury is still out on Robb. It still leaves you being a cunt though.’</p>
<p>Ned and Lyanna both stared at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.</p>
<p>‘I like your children as well, though I think Daeron might despise me now’ he said.</p>
<p>‘Give him time, my baby boy is as perfect as a boy can be but he is not as mature as he pretends he is. He will come around eventually’ Aunt Lyanna stated.</p>
<p>‘I want to apologize for our argument days prior, I shouldn’t have said what I said’ father replied.</p>
<p>‘You still said it’ Aunt Lyanna commented.</p>
<p>‘Aye I did, I usually never lose my temper, till this day you’re still the only person that can rile me up’ father stated with a chuckle.</p>
<p>Aunt Lyanna laughed as well.</p>
<p>‘My fights with Brandon used to be ten times worse, at least you apologized. I remember when father was hosting the Lords for the winter hunt. Brandon took horse excrement and rubbed it on the sole of my shoes and I had to dance with Lords that kept sniffing the air, father was so upset when I told him, he literally took the shoe off my foot and smacked him in the face with it’ the both of them laughed.</p>
<p>Eli snorted in laughter before she edged him in the ribs to be quiet.</p>
<p>‘It’s strange speaking about them. No one ever mentions them in my presence’ father remarked.</p>
<p>The candles that were lit near the halls sparked slightly as a gust of wind blew through. Through the candlelight Arya could see a hesitant look on her brave aunt’s face.</p>
<p>‘That comparison you made with the Mad King do you blame their deaths on me?’ Aunt Lyanna asked warily.</p>
<p>Father stood still in thought.</p>
<p>‘I have blamed you many times Lya, I have held it against you on many a night. I have also blamed myself sometimes. You may not believe it but when I was first Lord of Winterfell I once held it against my wife and even my children, such was my self-pity. I am not proud of it nor the bitterness I once held but I can promise you that I love you and the rest of our family and I am very happy now more than I ever thought I would be’ he said.</p>
<p>Aunt Lyanna nodded.</p>
<p>‘I used to blame myself sometimes but it is what it is though I am also sorry for my words as well’ she said.</p>
<p>Ned held her arm gently.</p>
<p>‘Have the Northern Lords given you grief on Lord Bolton?’ Aunt Lyanna questioned.</p>
<p>Father nodded.</p>
<p>‘Some have raised concern feeling it a harsh punishment’ father stated.</p>
<p>‘And you feel that way?’ Aunt Lyanna questioned.</p>
<p>Father nodded again.</p>
<p>‘I understand the need to protect Visenya but I can’t be comfortable with beheading Lords who committed no crime, I am sorry’ he answered.</p>
<p>‘If Rhaegar were here he would give you some platitude and claim your righteous indignation as worthy and state our actions regarding Roose were harsh. But our father raised us on hard truths so I shall tell you the hard truth. The hard truth is that Roose Bolton’s death was not harsh, harsh would be killing both Roose and his son and wiping out his house. Lord Bolton brought his wild bastard here and he knew the consequences because he knew a hard truth that I ignored. The North isn’t in line, from the attempts on my daughter to your son’s comments’ she stated.</p>
<p>‘It’s no fault of your own Ned; at the very least it’s our faults, you, me, Elia and Rhaegar. The North is meant to be one of our strengths and this attempt on my daughter has weakened that perception. Killing Roose Bolton will send a message to keep everyone in line along with other oversights. Your duty is to make sure your boy is in line or else we may have to seek out your second eldest son. It’s a tough thing to say but…’</p>
<p>‘Hard truths’ father finished for her.</p>
<p>The two of them then stood in silence</p>
<p>Arya and Eli decided to make their presence known.</p>
<p>‘There you two are. Did you destroy anything along the way?’ Aunt Lyanna asked them.</p>
<p>They shook their heads no.</p>
<p>‘Can I go spar with Arya?’ Eli asked his mother. Aunt Lyanna turned to father.</p>
<p>‘Of course but let us do it in private so that my wife need naught know’ father teased as he ruffled her hair. ‘But do be warned Elaerys, my daughter my best you.’</p>
<p>Arya nodded as Eli scoffed and looked straight at her.</p>
<p><em>‘Mayhaps you may best me today and the sky may turn pink’ </em>Eli stated with a wink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Bran</strong>
</p>
<p>Scaling the walls was a leisure activity he enjoyed, despite his mother constantly telling him not to do that.</p>
<p>Bran never heeded that warning, he was as sure footed as men who had scaled the wall and right now he found himself climbing up the abandoned tower.</p>
<p>The closer he got to the top, the more he heard sounds from the highest room.</p>
<p>At first he thought someone was crying but the cries weren’t of someone in distress but moans of pleasure. When he made it to the top he stood by the open window and peeped inside.</p>
<p>The moans were coming from Princess Rhaenys who had her skirt bunched up as she writhed in pleasure whilst his cousin Prince Daeron pounded into her.</p>
<p>It was a confusing sight for young Bran who couldn’t make sense of it as he stood on the ledge. He wanted to climb back down but he locked eyes with Daeron who stared at him in alarm.</p>
<p>Princess Rhaenys whined in protest when Daeron discarded himself of her but her gaze narrowed when she saw who Daeron was looking at.</p>
<p>Cousin Daeron fixed his breeches and walked towards him.</p>
<p>Bran leaned back as if to escape but Daeron caught him by the edge.</p>
<p>‘Whoa’ he said with a tiny laugh that was quite unlike him. ‘What are you doing here?’</p>
<p>Prince Daeron was currently holding him and if he let go then Bran would fall to the ground.</p>
<p>Bran had no answer and was watching him fearfully.</p>
<p>‘There is no need to be scared okay’ Dane said assuredly. His violet eyes softening.</p>
<p>‘Dane he saw us’ Rhaenys remarked.</p>
<p>‘I am aware’ Dane stated as he still held firmly.</p>
<p>‘Dane he saw us’ Rhaenys said more seriously.</p>
<p>Daeron released a huff apologetically.</p>
<p>‘I’m so sorry but it is what is and what I am about to do is very hard for me’</p>
<p>Bran felt his feet go off the ledge; weightlessness enveloped him as he shut his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Okay so that’s what we were doing. We were just wrestling and the reason we wanted you to stay for this long was because we wanted to keep it a secret’ Daeron clarified after having picked him off the ledge and put him down.</p>
<p>Bran nodded as Rhaenys came forward and offered him fruit from her basket.</p>
<p>‘I don’t much like asking for favors that’s why I said this is hard for me but can you keep this a secret?’ Daeron questioned.</p>
<p>Bran nodded.</p>
<p>(This is stupid; he is going to tell someone) Rhaenys had said something in Valyrian; her hair was no longer loose and was now tied back.</p>
<p>(And what was your bright idea? Pushing him out a bloody window?) Daeron questioned. (He’s a child, he doesn’t even know what we were doing).</p>
<p>Rhaenys shook her head for some reason.</p>
<p>(I know that but you sitting him down and over explaining will make him suspicious and by the time he finally learns about bedding a woman, he will recall this moment) she replied.</p>
<p>‘Is everything okay?’ Bran asked confused wondering why they were speaking in Valyrian only thinking perhaps he was in trouble again.</p>
<p>‘Everything is fine Bran’ Daeron said as he pat him on the shoulder. ‘We’re just on edge, what with the incident that happened with my sister. You sneaking around is probably not the wisest move.’</p>
<p>Bran nodded in apology.</p>
<p>‘Robb said the Master of Whisperers was behind it, did they catch him?’ Bran asked in interest.</p>
<p>A scowl appeared on the face of Daeron at the mention of his brother.</p>
<p>‘Well considering the fact that you know about it, I will take an educated guess that Varys will know as well’ Rhaenys responded.</p>
<p>‘It doesn’t make sense though there is a gap in Visenya and that Sand’s story. Varys has been helping father for all this time why would he suddenly turn tail?’ Daeron questioned.</p>
<p>‘I don’t know but wherever he is we will find out soon enough…’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Pentos</strong>
</p>
<p>‘So just as she was flying back to the island, her green dragon gets shot down by the horny pirate and his fleet’ the first man states. ‘The horny pirate was wearing leather breeches in the blazing sun.’</p>
<p>The second man scoffs in disbelief.</p>
<p>‘Wait how did a fleet sneak up on her when she was in the sky with two dragons, she literally had an aerial advantage’ the second man responds.</p>
<p>‘The playwrights in Braavos said she forgot about the fleet so she it made her fly aimlessly’ the first man clarified.</p>
<p>‘She forgot?!?’ the second man screeched. The first man chuckled at him, silver hair with violet eyes that almost seemed blue beaming at his younger brother who was black of hair of their father the magister but shared the eyes of their mother.</p>
<p>‘That’s how I felt when I watched the play live, pisses me off till this day. I hate talking about it’ the first man said.</p>
<p>‘And yet you bring it up every day’ the second man scoffed.</p>
<p>The first man rolled his eyes whilst pointing at the gagged prisoner.</p>
<p>‘How do you expect me to not bring up pirates considering our friend over here’ the first man remarked.</p>
<p>The pirate was heavily chained to the wall, almost bolted down. You would think he was a wild ox. Not that the pirate struggled in his chains. The pirate remained calm and cool, an eye patch covering a part of his face, the other eye with a scar that enhanced the dark blue in his iris.</p>
<p>The two men had lived in this manse, a cheery childhood home of luxury they were raised in. But the presence of this infamous pirate, a man whose legend had spread because of how he moved in silence.</p>
<p>The Crows Eye they called him.</p>
<p>‘Do you know how he was caught?’ the little brother asked the elder.</p>
<p>The first man nodded.</p>
<p>‘In the midst of battle, apparently one of his crewmates had grown sick of him and took a pick axe and hit the bottom of the ship till it began sinking. Turned the tide for the sellswords who were on contract for our Uncle’ the first man stated.</p>
<p>Euron Greyjoy did not react to that and just glared at the first man.</p>
<p>The first man took his cue to walk towards him and went for the gag but the younger brother stared in alarm.</p>
<p>‘Daemon what are you doing?’ the younger brother asked. ‘We can’t talk to him let alone be in here.’</p>
<p>Daemon ignored him and removed the strand of silver hair from his face.</p>
<p>‘Relax Aenys, I just have one question for him and the gag goes back on him’ Daemon stated.</p>
<p>Aenys stood there with his sword in hand, one would almost think he wanted things to go wrong so he can cut down this Euron.</p>
<p>But Daemon thought nothing of it as he stared at the Greyjoy.</p>
<p>What question he would ask to the man who was inspiration to many a nightmare. The deadliest sailor in all the realms and maybe in history.</p>
<p>‘What’s with the eye patch?’ Daemon asked, the question had been bugging him ever since he laid eyes on Euron, no pun intended. ‘Is it to cover your one eye? Is that eye blind or disfigured? I heard a rumor that it’s the color red? Some say that you can still see through it?’</p>
<p>Euron gave them an unsettling smile.</p>
<p>‘I see boy, I see more clearly than all of you. The man with a thousand eyes in one has blessed me with the gift of sight. A sight of indescribable glory. A sight that makes me a God and you all are fleas in the cog meant to give me my throne. But you are no flea are you my friend you are death, you shall wave a path of terror and destruction, all your good intentions for naught as you fight Lightbringer’ Euron whispered.</p>
<p>The pirate leaned forward as far as he could.</p>
<p>‘You can’t deny it, the bell has already been rung and the dead have heard it, in the dark amongst the snow. Blood you shall reap with your blade and blood I shall suck on and be reborn. A God I shall be and they dark they shall see.’</p>
<p>Daemon shared a look with Aenys who look mortified.</p>
<p>‘Yeah…. You still haven’t answered my question about the eye patch?’ Daemon questioned.</p>
<p>Euron glared at them before he started bursting into a manic fit of laughter. At least it seemed like laughter because he was laughing whilst gasping for air and Daemon put the gag back on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daemon and Aenys decided to leave feeling unsettled by the madman and did so before their father caught wind of their visit today.</p>
<p>Daemon stepped inside his spacious solar taking a step into the balcony. He always enjoyed the view staring into a world unknown.</p>
<p>He felt footsteps sidle up next to him.</p>
<p>‘Was your visit with Lord Euron enchanting?’ a sing song voice questioned him.</p>
<p>Daemon fought the urge to roll his eyes.</p>
<p>‘You know you shouldn’t sneak up on a boy lest he gut you with a knife by accident’ he replied.</p>
<p>The perfume was now hard to avoid the closer the eunuch got to him.</p>
<p>‘You aren’t a boy anymore though are you, man who is almost twenty name days.’</p>
<p>‘What can I help you with Uncle?’ Daemon questioned.</p>
<p>Varys who had has hand in his robes watched out towards the coast.</p>
<p>‘Nothing much, although there is this one thing but I presume to know what your answer will be’ Varys stated.</p>
<p>Daemon sniffed.</p>
<p>‘And yet you’re still here’ Daemon stated.</p>
<p>Varys merely smiled before his face turned serious.</p>
<p>‘Because it’s time for you to get on board, to do your duty for your house’ Varys interned.</p>
<p>Daemon shook his head.</p>
<p>‘I am doing my duty for my noble House Mopatis, I shall be Magister as my father before me and his father before him. That is the only duty I know. Not some throne in a foreign kingdom with foreign people based on ancient war.’ he argued.</p>
<p>Varys tightened his arms that were hidden and folded in the cloak.</p>
<p>‘This is what you were trained for, you have a gift’ Varys countered.</p>
<p>‘I don’t know how many times I can say no to you but I don’t want it, never have and never will. If you want a King so bad then go to Aenys’ he argued.</p>
<p>‘We all know that Aenys is not right of mind but you are. You are what Westeros needs’ Varys implored.</p>
<p>Daemon sniffed in dismissal to which Varys let out a sigh.</p>
<p>‘I know you and I have never been on the best of terms’ Varys stated. ‘But I think we can both agree that I loved your mother. For a long time it was just us on the run before I got sold to a wizard and her a whorehouse. We went through hell to survive and the people responsible for it rule seven kingdoms.</p>
<p>Now is a better time for vengeance because Westeros is prime for the taking.’</p>
<p>‘If that were true then you would’ve taken it already and not here wasting your time with a family that doesn’t want you… You know what Uncle I don’t know how many ways I can say not to you, you should just leave with your unsettling guest’ Daemon bit back.</p>
<p>Varys hunched his shoulders in disappointment.</p>
<p>‘I am afraid I can’t do that’ Varys stated.</p>
<p>Daemon gave him a piercing look.</p>
<p>‘Why not?’ Daemon questioned.</p>
<p>‘I have made moves, serious moves. Two in particular and once they commence then we are all in the great game and I cannot return to Westeros’ Varys intoned. ‘I cannot divulge the first plan to you until I know the outcome is successful in Winterfell but I doubt my chances, given that the members of the one hundred are staying by the Villa down the road. Rhaella has sent her lover’s cronies to spy on me…’</p>
<p>‘None of the words you said mean shit to me’ he stated getting impatient.</p>
<p>‘Long story short I can’t return to Westeros for some time’ Varys stated.</p>
<p>The two kept silent for a moment before Daemon raised his eyes in suspicion.</p>
<p>‘What was the second move?’ he questioned.</p>
<p>For the few times he had seen his uncle, there was one expression he had never thought would pass through his face, hesitation.</p>
<p>‘As you know your sister is a woman bled and as such she can now wed’ Varys said as he lowered his head.</p>
<p>Daemon felt his temper rising.</p>
<p>‘Clara is only sixteen name days, she’s a child’ he reprimanded.</p>
<p>Varys turned his head.</p>
<p>‘If we are going to take back Westeros we will need an army and Clara is willing to do her duty’ Varys replied.</p>
<p>‘Clara will do anything to please father…’ Daemon’s heart sank in realization. ‘What are you and father planning?’</p>
<p>Daemon squared his uncle.</p>
<p>‘Illyrio and I are only honoring your mother’s wish; she died believing in the restoration of our house!’ Varys argued.</p>
<p>‘No my mother died birthing Aenys and Clara, I may have been a boy of three name days but I knew that she loved us and wouldn’t have wanted her daughter sold to some perfumed nobleman’ he argued back. ‘Who are you planning on marrying her to?’</p>
<p>Varys shook his head.</p>
<p>‘You’ve been spending too much time with Lady Talisa my boy, your time in Volantis has changed you, this affection you have for her…’ Varys tried to deflect.</p>
<p>Daemon grabbed his uncle’s collar.</p>
<p>‘WHO?’ he shouted.</p>
<p>Varys gulped.</p>
<p>‘Khal Drogo’ Varys whispered.</p>
<p>Daemon released his collar staring at Varys with a newfound and laced hatred.</p>
<p>‘You bartered my sister to a fucking warlord and you think I would accept it. You think Aenys would allow his twin to endure this?’ Daemon questioned feeling the urge to run his knife through his uncle.</p>
<p>Varys found his composure and stared firmly.</p>
<p>‘It is for the good of our house and Clara shall do this as this is her duty. We need a powerful army to take over Westeros and rule over Kings Landing because <em>The Red Keep Is A Vicious Place.’</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed the chapter.</p>
<p>I really enjoyed the comments from last week, lot's of varied opinions which I don't mind at all. I had to delete a comment, something I've never done before so I implore you, if you don't like the story or you are tired of it or don't like the way I am telling the story then you don't have to continue reading it. Trust me I will not be offended.</p>
<p>I don't even mind complaints on certain things but don't be offensive.</p>
<p>I am not sure what I will update next.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dany</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Warmth was all she felt as she strolled through the cobblestones of Summerhall. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>With the exception of High Garden she doubted any castle could match the beauty and greenery that was her home. The utter splendor of it all</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She walked through the place barefoot smiling from ear to ear as she saw two people sat down in the garden for a picnic. Rhaenys lay in between Dane’s lap as he fed her strawberries with Rhae chuckling.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Daeron Targaryen that is disgusting’ Rhae said still laughing.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dane quirked his lips in that mischievous and curt way of his that was highlighted more by his now full beard.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I shit you not Rhae, take water and pour salt inside a bowl then put your strawberry inside. Worms will come out; I can order the servants to do that right now. Let me…’ Dane was about to shout for one but Rhaenys moved from his lap and lunged for him ending up on top of him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Don’t you dare, I won’t let you ruin another food for me’ she said as she now lay on top of him with Dane laughing as they locked lips. The two of them looked up and spotted her standing where she was grinning at this most joyful sight and Dany moved forward to join them but as she got closer to them arrows started raining down.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She shielded herself as best she could but when she turned she no longer saw the wonderful image of her two loves basking in the sunlight all she saw was blood stained on the carpet they lay on. She let out a blood curdling scream as she turned to see men in black dirty rags move towards the dismantled bodies of the people she loved most in this world.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The men had the seven pointed star carved in their heads and held clubs ready to maul whoever stood in their path.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>An old man stepped from behind the group with a sinister smile.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Here lies Aegon the Queer’s Usurper who knows himself as King Daeron Targaryen and his whore bride Queen Rhaenys Targaryen but false monarchs they are. False dragons they be’ he stated to the people.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The man raised a flag with a dragon but the dragon was not red of her house but black.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dany only felt rage at the scene.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘You see it don’t you my darling girl?’ a voice questioned.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She turned around and the scene before her changed, she was no longer in Summerhall but in the Red Keep looking up at the throne.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> ‘You spend your life giving those beneath us kindness and yet they can take all you love’ the man in the throne said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His hair was long and silver and he held a cruel gaze.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Mayhaps you deserve such a fate by loving half breeds like that come from the weakling that is my son’ he said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Who are you?’ she questioned.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The man gave her an unsettling smile.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Isn’t it obvious I am like you, a true dragon. And the time is bearing soon in which the dragons need to wake and wake them you shall. Unlike Rhaegar and Viserys you are the only real fruit of my loins, the only one I acknowledge’ the man boomed</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her eyes widened in realization.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Father?’ she questioned.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The man smiled a similar smile to her brother Viserys.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘When the time is right daughter, wake them and spare this fate’ he said.</em>
</p>
<p>Dany bolted up panting as soon as the dream ended moving Rhaenys as she did.</p>
<p>‘You okay?’ Rhae asked her from her side as she rubbed her back.</p>
<p>‘It’s nothing but a bad dream’ she replied.</p>
<p>Rhae gave her a look that told her she didn’t believe her but let her be.</p>
<p>‘Sorry I woke you’ she muttered.</p>
<p>Rhae shrugged with a smile.</p>
<p>‘It’s okay your snoring was already doing that’ Rhae said with a hidden smile.</p>
<p>She frowned.</p>
<p>‘I snore?’ she questioned.</p>
<p>‘Like a baby elephant getting it’s tusks pulled out by hunters’ Rhae responded to which they both cackled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Later in the day she found herself standing by Visenya’s chambers watching silently as her niece was knitting a gambeson for Rhaegar.</p>
<p>Looking at Visenya it was startling to see the beautiful girl she was blossoming into. More highlighted by the Northern dress she wore.</p>
<p>It took a moment for Visenya to realize she was being watched and the moment she did, her niece raised her stormy eyes in amused apprehension.</p>
<p>‘Why’re you being creepy?’ Senya questioned as she continued knitting.</p>
<p>‘I was wondering why you’re wearing a blue dress?’ she questioned as she leaned on the door.</p>
<p>‘I always wear blue’ Visenya remarked.</p>
<p>‘You never wear blue. Are you trying to look older or younger? Whatever it is, it isn’t working’ she teased.</p>
<p>Senya rolled her eyes and continued knitting.</p>
<p>‘What do you want?’ Visenya questioned.</p>
<p>‘Who says I want anything?’ she asked her back as she sat down in a chair.</p>
<p>Visenya eyed her critically looking a lot like Dany’s mother in that moment.</p>
<p>‘Because you came in here with your large forehead shining and your cheeks pink and adorable so I assume you want something’ her niece replied.</p>
<p>‘Mayhaps I missed you’ she stated with a fake pout.</p>
<p>Visenya let out a sigh.</p>
<p>‘Dany I would very much like to play with you but I want to finish this before the sun sets. It’s why I wanted to be left alone today’ Senya stated.</p>
<p>‘Then why did Ser Benjen let me in then?’ she questioned.</p>
<p>‘He’s under the misguided impression that you’re charming’ Visenya stated as her brow creased while finishing a difficult stitch.</p>
<p>‘Okay the reason I am here is because I need your help’ Dany stated.</p>
<p>‘I’m listening’ Senya replied as she multitasked.</p>
<p>‘As you are well aware, Dane, Rhae and I are…’</p>
<p>‘Coupling I know. Letting the spirits of the seven hells demonize as you cavort in incestuous sin’ Senya responded with a fake Septa’s tone.</p>
<p>‘Could you not’ she reprimanded.</p>
<p>Senya raised her hands with a hidden smirk.</p>
<p>‘I was just saying what grandmother will think’ Visenya stated knowingly.</p>
<p>It was a conversation she dreaded but one she was sure she would have to bring up in the near future.</p>
<p>‘She’ll want me to marry Dane and me alone. She won’t want Rhaenys in that equation’ she grumbled.</p>
<p>Senya nodded.</p>
<p>‘Highly understandable, I mean Rhaenys is ill tempered, disrespectful, mean and spiteful’ Senya quipped and she didn’t care for it.</p>
<p>‘I disagree’ she said.</p>
<p>‘Why?’ Senya asked.</p>
<p>‘I love her. And she means as much to me as Dane does’ she said.</p>
<p>Visenya realized the seriousness in her statement before sighing.</p>
<p>‘Okay why’re you telling me this?’ her niece questioned.</p>
<p>‘There will come a time when we shall announce our betrothal and I expect there will be some who want be as receptive to the news’ she said.</p>
<p>‘You mean the faith’ Visenya said intuitively.</p>
<p>Dany nodded.</p>
<p>‘They will grumble and state their displeasure of it and will do it so that they can have Rhaegar bow to their demands and we can’t have that. So I found a way to circumvent that’ she said.</p>
<p>‘How?’ Visenya asked.</p>
<p>‘There’s a Septon; the vice archon next in line to be their head. Varys informed me that the man likes cavorting with little boys’ she answered.</p>
<p>Visenya gave her an unconvinced look.</p>
<p>‘Yeah but given everything that’s happened, Varys information should be taken with a grain of salt. Could’ve been lying to fool you’ Visenya replied.</p>
<p>‘I know that. That’s why I aligned myself with Lynese Hightower to use this information to help us’ she said. ‘She has no love for her family and is more incentivized because the moment she reaches thirty five name days, her father will send her to the Silent Sisters.’</p>
<p>Visenya leaned back into her chair now with an impressed smile.</p>
<p>‘I get it, you want the Faith to be quiet and the Faith are funded by the Hightowers. So she will be primed to blackmail or destroy the Faith or her house. Preferably both’ Visenya stated. ‘Half a dozen of one or six of the other.’</p>
<p>She nodded once again.</p>
<p>‘Very underhanded and ruthless it’s so unlike you, I’m impressed. But can you trust her though? She might be loyal to her house in the end cause it’s her family?’ Visenya questioned.</p>
<p>‘Her father murdered her unborn child with Ser Jorah’ she said.</p>
<p>Visenya kept quiet at that knowing that will be enough .</p>
<p>‘So what do you need me for?’ her niece questioned.</p>
<p>‘I told her that I would protect her when the time comes and I think marriage would to a high lord would be the best form of protection for that and it would be best if she marries in the Reach as that is her home but the problem is I don’t know the Reach and I can’t just make Rhaegar sanction a marriage on something I am not sure on cause consequences….’</p>
<p>It took Visenya a bit of time to realize what she meant. But it was comical when Visenya finally understood.</p>
<p>‘No!’ her niece stated promptly.</p>
<p>‘Visenya please’ she stated.</p>
<p>‘I don’t want to befriend Lady Piglet, I can’t stand her, it feels like she is trying to seduce me whenever  speak to her’ her niece replied.</p>
<p>‘Then why don’t you use that to get information out of her’ she prompted.</p>
<p>Visenya sighed.</p>
<p>She pouted her lips in an adorable fashion to which Visenya finally relented</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Aenys</strong>
</p>
<p>Rage.</p>
<p>It’s an emotion that he was more than familiar with. Father used to claim that he came out of the womb with his fists clenched.</p>
<p>His rage usually came in different packages. Whether it was jealousy, contempt, dismay or sorrow.</p>
<p>And today he felt all the above as he watched the mighty Khal Drogo ride in with his few blood riders.</p>
<p>He watched his father walk towards the Khal to greet him and he clenched his fist tight on his sword in recollection.</p>
<p>A week ago both Daemon and him had wailed and screamed in outrage at their father betrothing their sweet sister to this warlord savage.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘If you go through with this then we shall no longer be your heirs, we will walk out the door and let you be’</em>
</p>
<p>It was a threat they fully intended to stand by but it never came to fruition because after they made the threat. Clara had walked in with that smile.</p>
<p>The smile she had always had ever since they were babes. He only see the darkness in the world but his twin’s smile made even him feel like the happiest man in the world.</p>
<p>The same smile she had on now as Khal Drogo rode around her.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘This is my choice, not father’s, not yours Daemon and not yours Aenys but we need an army to do what needs to be done. Our mother would have wanted that’ Clara stated firmly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Daemon shook his head and stood in front of his sister. Aenys may have been her twin but you could argue that Daemon was her true twin with regards to their looks. All Valyrian features whilst he had his father’s hair.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Our mother wouldn’t have wanted this. Neither of us want this foreign throne do not fall for Uncle Varys and his persuasion’ Daemon stated.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Clara put a hand to Daemon’s cheek.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I am not; I am simply doing my duty and making our family stronger. I am going to do this brother for my dreams have warned me that if I don’t then it is the end…’</em>
</p>
<p>Watching as Khal Drogo assessed her, Aenys felt his blood boil. They had promised one another that they would always be together.</p>
<p>Entering the world together and leaving it together. Two halves of one whole. He was losing his half.</p>
<p>The Khal nodded before riding out of their manse with his Khalesar leaving only one of his envoys to relay something to both father and Uncle Varys.</p>
<p>Both Daemon and he shifted forward to hear the verdict.</p>
<p>‘The Khal is pleased and wishes for the wedding to commence within the blood moon’ Uncle Varys stated.</p>
<p>Aenys felt his heart shatter even more so when he saw the pleased smile on his sister’s face.</p>
<p>Clara looked towards him and slightly grimaced, given their last conversation it was easy to see why.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I can’t believe you’re willing to marry yourself to a savage’ he snarled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Clara who had been sitting by her vanity table looking more ethereal than ever glanced back at him and he found it hard to be mad at such beauty.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I am willing to see us as conquerors’ she bit back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He shook his head sadly.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘You said I was your one and only, you said that you loved me and that we would be together’ he stated.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She looked at him with an emotionless glare.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Where those words false?’ he questioned.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Clara shook her head.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘They weren’t false; the words are as true as Uncle Varys is bald. But true as they may be, our time together cannot be now’ </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Why not?’ he asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She took his hand in hers</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I know you don’t take much with fortunes but you know my dreams to always be true, you have visions as well and this is what needs to be done. You just have to trust me my love, my twin, my one and only.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aenys quivered as he glared at her. Their bodies were close and he could feel her heat on her.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Daemon’s reluctance for power and his newfound and irritating pacifism are a result of him fucking Volantene whore Talisa but he will see reason soon enough and he will need an army…’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He put his head down whilst Clara rubbed the dark mane of his hair.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I need you with me Aenys’ she said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He looked up and nodded.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Always Clara’ he replied.</em>
</p>
<p>‘Always’ he whispered as he watched father and Varys whisper something amongst themselves they looked nervous as Varys held a raven scroll in his hand.</p>
<p>Daemon came close to him, his frown evident.</p>
<p>‘I can’t believe how well you’re taking this’ Daemon grumbled.</p>
<p>‘I’m not taking it well at all’ he replied.</p>
<p>His brother eyed him with confusion.</p>
<p>‘Then why the fuck aren’t you helping me stop it?’ Daemon questioned.</p>
<p>Aenys flexed his jaw.</p>
<p>‘Because we need an army for you to take your throne’ he stated in gritted teeth.</p>
<p>Daemon gave him a humorless laugh of disbelief, his blue-violet eyes almost looking green with the sunset.</p>
<p>‘Don’t tell me you’re falling for our Uncle’s bullshit. Don’t you see Aenys, he has father hooked, he has Clara believing him as well that’s why she is willing to bed a war lord. Don’t fall for it because Varys will be our end’ Daemon muttered.</p>
<p>Deep down he agreed with Daemon, he well and truly did.</p>
<p>‘He won’t, he will be the reason we become the most powerful family in all of Planetos. And if you’re shying away then Talisa’s influence has rotted you’ he said as he sidled past him moving away from his brother’s disappointed gaze.</p>
<p>‘Aenys’ Daemon called out to him before he left the room. ‘I am going to ride to Vaes Dothrak to protect our sister especially with what transpired in the North cause of our Uncle, she’ll need our protection now more than ever but I want to make it perfectly clear that under no circumstances will I be going for some foreign seat I have no attachment to cause I am a Mopatis. So it means all of this Blackfyre nonsense is for you, our sister is going to be brutalized by that savage all for you. So you better think about that your grace’ Daemon said as he slapped him roughly on the cheek as a goodbye</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But sitting in his solar he found that was all he could think about.</p>
<p>As usual, that voice returned, the voice from the dreams that plagued both Clara and him. The man that always spoke to him. Aenys had never revealed his presence  to anyone other than Clara lest they think them mad.</p>
<p>The man was singing and whistling.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘So lonely, Lady Seastar I’ve been so lonely. Well I’m so lonely, I’ll be so lonely I could die’ the man sang before turning to him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>His red eye glimmering brighter and unsettling him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Well can you live with it?’ the man questioned</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘What?’ he questioned as he remained seated in his sofa whilst the man stood by his vanity table.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I said can you live with it?’ the man questioned again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Live with what?’ he questioned back in irritation</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘That son of a bitch Khal Drogo fucking the woman you love, I know how that feels’ the man stated.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He felt his insides boil.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘She’s doing it because of you and your visions’ he said angrily.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘That’s cause your brother needs his army and he needs to destroy what I once tried to protect’ the man said bitterly. ‘But Daemon only needs his army, he doesn’t need Drogo.’</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Aenys looked up.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘That’s dangerous’ he said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The man smiled.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Are you haunted about what your sister will have to endure?’ the man asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Yeah’ he said with a grimace.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘You want to get un-haunted?’ the man asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He nodded resolutely.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Drogo is a savage but he isn’t a king. The moment you have his men, I’d kill him. Cut him by his throat and put him down like a dog’ the man stated.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Why would the Dothraki even follow us?’ he asked unsurely.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Because Daemon will get them to’ the man said surely.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A surety that was brought on by a hatred of the royalty the west of them.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Why do you want them to fall, the Targaryens?’ he questioned.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Those fucks don’t deserve to live’ the man stated with unveiled hatred.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Look I want to help you, I want to avoid the future that will happen if I don’t help you but I don’t want to die’ he said desperately.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I understand but you know my visions to be true. If your mother had listened she would still be alive and you know that’ the man said.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That spiked a nail in his heart that made him nod resiliently.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘As long as you listen to me kid, your family will not only survive but thrive’ the man said before patting him on the shoulder. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>‘I like you Aenys, always have, always will.’ </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The man faded as a mirage of crows before Aenys was himself again.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Elia</strong>
</p>
<p>Her carriage came to a stop to the outskirts of the city.</p>
<p>Little children would wave at her with a cheery smile and she would give them a beaming one in return. Lyanna was the Queen who would probably know their names and while she did her fair share of being outgoing towards their community, it wasn’t as much for her to know them that well, only their condition.</p>
<p>Her duties as Queen lay more in the political matters, one she had come to this part of the city to see to as she entered the building lined with men from the City-Watch but men that were way too few considering the man of import in said manse.</p>
<p>She was greeted by the men assigned to the manse.</p>
<p>One of the chief men in the City-Watch assigned by Lord Commander Alliser Thorne to overlook the manse came rushing towards her.</p>
<p>Ser Janos Slynt had a panicked look as she approached him.</p>
<p>‘Yo-Your Grace’ Janos stammered out in surprise. ‘I did not expect you to be here’</p>
<p>She smiled knowingly.</p>
<p>‘I wouldn’t expect a man of your station to be aware of my schedule’ she replied.</p>
<p>Janos gulped before nodding.</p>
<p>‘I noticed that you were many a man short in terms of your guard here. No matter I spoke to Lord Commander Thorne of it and my displeasure of it and he saw to it that it be rectified, he is not pleased he almost suspects foul play.’</p>
<p>‘Of course my queen’ the man stated with fear in his eyes.</p>
<p>She stepped past him into the building to leave him to stew and predictably as she walked into the manse she saw Baelish clothed in garments that were meant to cover him from being noticed.</p>
<p>‘Leaving so soon?’ she questioned in amusement. ‘And here I thought sparks were flying between us.’</p>
<p>Baelish held back a frustrated sigh before schooling his features and a trained smile. Ser Lewyn stood firm along with another couple of guards.</p>
<p>‘Nothing of the sort your excellence, I was just about to go on a stroll around this lovely manse’ he stated in lulled voice.</p>
<p>She chuckled.</p>
<p>‘Really?’ she asked in humored disbelief. ‘Is that why you’re dressed like a smuggler?’</p>
<p>The man still put on his courteous and false smile.</p>
<p>‘I had put on this outfit as to not draw attention to myself since I am being held under protective custody of the kingdom on this vague threat, for which I am grateful of course’ he said.</p>
<p>She smiled at his reasoning as she remembered when he had been brought back to the palace. The man had not expected it, thinking the summons was to grant him a small council position only for them to hold him in.</p>
<p>She initially was going to charge him for his procurement and distribution of whores that looked like Lyanna. But that would mean they would have to charge Robert and if that happened then people would know and it will damage Lya’s reputation.</p>
<p>But Elia was not comfortable with a man like Baelish knowing what he knew about her son.</p>
<p>‘I am sure that many a lord and lady will be grateful for your efforts of keeping me safe, given my stature and importance to many of their ventures, my death would be a blow to many of them alike’ Baelish promptly and subtly reminded her.</p>
<p>‘Lord Baelish if I didn’t know any better it would sound like you’re warning me what should happen if you were to be harmed by someone else’ she said but she was mostly referring to herself.</p>
<p>Littlefinger gave her that weasel like grin that she loathed.</p>
<p>‘That was not my implication my queen, I know how serious you take your duty of protecting your subjects and I was expressing my gratitude for your diligence in such’ he stated.</p>
<p>She snorted with laughter ungracefully before eyeing him.</p>
<p>‘I heard you had a knack of using honey covered words to deliver your threats’ she said with a smirk. ‘But enough smoke and mirrors.’</p>
<p>Littlefinger raised his brow.</p>
<p>‘You’re not here for your protection Littlefinger, you’re a prisoner here. You know it and I know it, the only reason I entertained this ruse and I didn’t have you thrown in the black cells was because I thought you might respond better to luxury than persecution but the true language you speak is lechery and you perceived my gift of imprisonment as a sign of weakness. Your half-baked plan to escape is proof of that, using Janos Slynt of all people… I expected a more grandiose plan, I’m little insulted’</p>
<p>She tsked in disappointment.</p>
<p>‘I thought you cleverer than that, which means you, truly haven’t grasped your situation’ she stated.</p>
<p>Baelish wanted to argue but she raised her hand to silence him.</p>
<p>‘I shall not have a spar of words with you in which we exchange banter and you subtly tell me who you are of importance to in the country and beyond because it means naught to me. You know important information regarding my son when he came to your brothels and instead of being an ally you sent a whore to him whilst we were in Highgarden’ she stated.</p>
<p>‘Sending the boy-whore was a way of showing that I was allied to you my queen’ Baelish argued. ‘I was showing my support in his secret by doing so and I ensured that Satin would do it secretly because this has to remain secret. I was showing that I understood and that his secret was safe with me’</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>‘No you were showing him that you knew something you could try and use against him. If you wanted to be an ally then your silence would have sufficed but you are a man of self-promotion so silence isn’t really your style.</p>
<p> Not that it matters because the moment you did so was when you signed your death sentence and make no mistake your death shall be very soon, I only kept you alive to see if you had any use.’</p>
<p>Baelish blanched at her at the mention of death trying very hard to hide the panic in his eyes. He corrected himself and gave her a remorseful look.</p>
<p>‘Your Majesty I realize now my actions were rash and foolish, I understand pleading for my forgiveness would be futile and that I know too much so instead I can prove that I can be of use’ he said carefully.</p>
<p>Elia narrowed her eyes in interest while being skeptical.</p>
<p>‘How so?’ she asked.</p>
<p>‘You came here to see if I could be of use to you yes?’ Littlefinger asked her.</p>
<p>She nodded.</p>
<p>‘I wanted to see if you had information that would be worth my interest’ she stated.</p>
<p>‘And information I have a plenty but I have been kept in this manse for moons on end, I doubt I have information that you don’t already know about’ he stated.</p>
<p>Elia shrugged.</p>
<p>‘Well you lived a long life, can’t say I will miss that moustache’ she stated.</p>
<p>‘Wait’ Baelish said more frantically. ‘If you allow me your leave then I can be your new Master of Whisperers.’</p>
<p>The queen eyed him.</p>
<p>‘And what makes you think I need a new one?’ she questioned.</p>
<p>Littlefinger smiled.</p>
<p>‘Because you would not be here asking me for secrets if Varys was still in your employ. And for a man of Varys stature to do that means he must have absconded after betraying the crown and trust me when I tell you that there is no one more motivated to find him’ he stated eagerly.</p>
<p>She smiled.</p>
<p>‘Good because your life depends on it and just so we’re clear, you will not be our new Master of Whisperers, you’ll be training the next one’ she said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Mother’ she greeted as she stepped into the Red Keep to see Rhaella waiting for her.</p>
<p>‘Elia’ Rhaella greeted her back. ‘So?’</p>
<p>‘Ser Bonifer was right. Slynt was in Littlefinger’s pocket’ she stated as they made their way inside.</p>
<p>Servants and guards alike bowed their heads as they moved through the halls.</p>
<p>‘Well that makes him one for two at least’ her good mother responded.</p>
<p>She turned to eye her.</p>
<p>‘What does that mean?’ she questioned.</p>
<p>Rhaella let out a frustrated sigh.</p>
<p>‘The men of the hundred that Bonny assigned to spy on Varys and capture him were found dead’ Rhaella stated.</p>
<p>She grimaced as she halted in her steps.</p>
<p>‘I knew we shouldn’t have trusted your religious zealots we should’ve sent a trusted knight’ she exclaimed.</p>
<p>‘We sent those men cause they were expendable and could blend if need be and I trust Bonny’ Rhaella affirmed defensively.</p>
<p>‘Well I don’t, our advantage to grab Varys quietly is gone. The only way to do it is loudly and that is now five times harder because it’s Varys. And after this failure how can I have faith that this acolyte that Ser Bonifer is sending to train under Baelish will be good enough?’ she questioned bitterly.</p>
<p>‘Because I trust Bonifer and his judgment’ Rhaella stated. ‘Unless my word means nothing?’</p>
<p>She shook her head and held her tongue as servants eyed them and were curious to the raised voices of both queens.</p>
<p>‘I’m sorry Rhaella forgive me it’s been a trying moon’ she said before her voice started cracking</p>
<p>‘My daughter was almost kidnapped by the order of a man that I know we shouldn’t have trusted but we did and now we have to use Littlefinger, a man I know we definitely shouldn’t trust, and one who knows about my son.’</p>
<p>It was awful and worse without Rhaegar and Lyanna with her. Things had seemed good, that they had righted the ship after the Greyjoy rebellion and now problems were just crawling out of nowhere and she was desperate not see them get out of hand.</p>
<p>‘I understand darling but believe me when I say the best way to lure out a rat like Varys is to use a rat like Baelish’ her mother stated.</p>
<p>‘I know I think it’s been a long day. I had to adjudicate while Viserys held court and travelled to the other side of the city’ she replied</p>
<p>She nodded as she was ready to enter her shared chambers with her wife and husband.</p>
<p>‘I would wait before you had to retire to your bed, you have a visitor’ her mother stated.</p>
<p>She groaned when she heard the name.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘What do you want Doran?’ she asked him as she entered her working solar.</p>
<p>Her brother sat in his custom sized moving chair with Aero Hotah behind him. Doran looked in fine health as he squinted his eyes at her.</p>
<p>‘Is that any way to greet a sibling to travelled miles on end to come visit you?’ Doran questioned.</p>
<p>‘It is considering that you’re here for something that I am going to obviously say no to’ she said.</p>
<p>Her older brother merely smiled.</p>
<p>‘Maybe I am just the type of brother who travelled all this way to see his little sister?’ he questioned.</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>‘No the only brother you are is one who would sell their sister for a crown and more power. So could you just skip to the topic you’re too chicken shit to talk about?’ she questioned.</p>
<p>Aero took offense tightening his hand to his spear.</p>
<p>‘You dare speak to our Prince like that?’ the captain of the Martell guard questioned aggressively.</p>
<p>‘I do dare because I am his queen and I am also your queen lest you forget and the daughter of the woman that raised you in the role you are in right now so I would watch my tone if I were you’ she stated sharply.</p>
<p>Aero clenched his chest but Doran raised his hand in dismissal while silently chuckling.</p>
<p>‘You seem hostile?’ her brother questioned.</p>
<p>‘Been a trying day’ she said.</p>
<p>‘Oh I heard, you were babysitting your good brother all day’ he replied. ‘Usually that job would fall towards your hand though I heard Lord Arryn has been absent for some time.’</p>
<p>‘He has things to oversee as Warden’ she replied.</p>
<p>Doran chuckled again.</p>
<p>‘And I suppose Rhaegar is considering Viserys as a replacement for Lord Arryn?’ Doran questioned.</p>
<p>‘That’s for my husband to decide’ she said.</p>
<p>Doran sniffed.</p>
<p>‘Mayhaps you should ask Oberyn or myself for the role?’ her brother questioned.</p>
<p>‘Even if it were my decision, it would be hard to justify installing two lords who refused to serve the realm during the rebellion’ she stated.</p>
<p>‘And I would assume this argument can be used against Ned Stark should he be asked because they were ready to rebel against your husband?’ Doran questioned</p>
<p>‘I am not going to answer hypotheticals for a position still filled Doran’ she answered in frustration.</p>
<p>‘Well whilst we’re on the topic of the North, the real reason I am here is because I received a raven from Lady Ashara Dayne on the attempted kidnapping of Lyanna’s daughter’ he stated.</p>
<p>‘Our daughter’ she corrected but he ignored her.</p>
<p>‘She told me that Ser Gerold and Lord Bolton’s bastard had plans that were scampered by Ser Daemon who had suspicions of their plans and put a stop to them’ he said.</p>
<p>‘So I’ve heard’ she said.</p>
<p>Doran stared at her in disbelief.</p>
<p>‘Why am I hearing it from Ashara and not you?’ he questioned.</p>
<p>‘Because I don’t have the whole story’ she answered.</p>
<p>‘Yes you do, this was a plan concocted by Varys’ he stated.</p>
<p>‘Maybe it was’ she stated.</p>
<p>‘Then why don’t you go after him get the word out that he committed treason?’ he questioned.</p>
<p>‘Because I don’t have the whole story’ she repeated slowly.</p>
<p>‘And even if I did sending word out to find Varys would make him much harder to capture because he would now be careful of his movements.’</p>
<p>Doran stared at her for a moment.</p>
<p>‘Well I need you to do this regardless because if people start finding out what happened then people might assume I had a hand in it’ he said.</p>
<p>She leaned back judging the seriousness in his gaze.</p>
<p>‘So that’s why you’re here’ she posited.</p>
<p>Doran nodded.</p>
<p>‘And you’re afraid of a bunch of rumors?’ she questioned.</p>
<p>He shook his head.</p>
<p>‘No I am afraid of my plans not being seen to fruition’ he stated.</p>
<p>‘What the fuck does that mean?’ she asked.</p>
<p>‘It means that years ago I told Arianne that it was high time she get married. She does not want to marry until she is named Princess and Ruler of Dorne. She fears that if she marries now to another house that she may be forced to take the other house’s name and that her children won’t be Martells and that am I look to Quentyn. She has been using her tricks to chase away a few prospects’ he said.</p>
<p>‘What tricks?’ she asked in amusement.</p>
<p>‘The first and last prospective Lord found her in bed with a servant on purpose and felt it to be a slight, petty tricks that you used to pull. But eventually I will find a powerful and trusted Lord who cares not for her tricks but I worry…’</p>
<p>‘That if people think that you orchestrated an attack on my daughter then they will assume you are on poor standing with the Crown and will want to keep their distance, something Arianne will use against you’ she answered for him.</p>
<p>‘That is why I need you to do this Elia or at the very least find a target to pin it on and show the world I had no knowledge of this’ he added.</p>
<p>‘I would suggest you not betroth Arianne in the first place because I will do no such thing nor will I convince my husband to do it because you may not have done it but you knew Ser Gerold’s plan’ she said.</p>
<p>He shook his head.</p>
<p>‘I didn’t…’ she cut him off.</p>
<p>‘Yes you did because you know the movements of your people and the ports they travel and you knew they were coming up North’ she said. ‘Doran I lived with you for most of my life I know you keep your spies by the port.’</p>
<p>‘Me having spies does not make me all knowing it makes me competent. You’re basing your proof that I had knowledge of this cause of your conjecture?’ he questioned with a straight face but his tone was patronizing.</p>
<p>‘No my proof is your sellsword that the Kingsguard found in Wintertown’ she said plainly.</p>
<p>Her brother’s face fell slightly.</p>
<p>‘Bronn was his name yeah. You think they weren’t going to find him?’ she questioned. Doran sniffed before a smile tugged at his lips, same one he had when he was young man and they were children.</p>
<p>‘Alright I knew, I have eyes and ears by the Port. I knew that Ser Gerold and Ser Daemon travelled to White Harbor after meeting a child under Varys employ weeks before your arrival’ he said.</p>
<p>‘And you didn’t tell me?’ she questioned.</p>
<p>‘No I did something better, I paid Bronn to watch over Aegon and Rhaenys to make sure they were protected and that they would catch the both of them red-handed. I never knew that this Daemon would turn tail’ he argued.</p>
<p>‘You protected Aegon and Rhaenys but didn’t tell me so that I could protect Daeron, Visenya or Elaerys’ she finished.</p>
<p>‘They’re not my blood Elia, they’re not my family’ he said as if it were that simple.</p>
<p>‘But they’re mine’ she said. ‘They’re my children and if they mean nothing to you fine but they mean everything to me and you know that. And if you don’t see that then it means I mean nothing to you.’</p>
<p>Doran scoffed rudely.</p>
<p>‘No Elia they’re your shame, you just chose to see them as children and not threats to our family because you are still that same naïve foolish little girl that I caught with Oberyn and the stable boy as you did unspeakable things in the water garden, an act that could’ve ruined our goals. Always needing love and affirmation, that is why you were so quick to let Rhaegar bed another woman’ he spat. ‘I would have hoped a crown would change your foolish ways.’</p>
<p>She smiled despite the insult for she was now speaking to the true Doran and she knew how to poke the true Doran.</p>
<p>‘Maybe I am still that foolish girl but you’re still the same little boy who would do anything for mama’s approval. Poor weak Doran Martell never strong enough to be mama’s warrior like Oberyn so he had to overcompensate, always falling and never able to pick up a blade without his hands shaking. Mama cared not much for a weak heir so you used ambition to get to her heart worked wonders for you and Mellario right? Is that why she died in Norvos and not Sunspear far away from you? Perhaps she couldn’t stand your weakness just like mama couldn’t’</p>
<p>Her brother stood up from his wheelchair despite his weakness.</p>
<p>‘FUCK YOU!’ he shouted with his cheeks flaring. ‘How dare you.’</p>
<p>A guard rushed in to see if all was well and she nodded.</p>
<p>‘I am well’ she replied.</p>
<p>Doran clenched his fist before taking his seat and summoning Aero to take his leave.</p>
<p>When Aero came to roll him out he held his hand and turned to her.</p>
<p>‘You know you claim me as this monster but I have always had our family’s best interest at heart, I saved your reputation from that stable boy when I dealt with him and you’re now queen. I save this family from it’s mistakes like when I found that servant who saw Aegon and that bastard boy Daemon. The same bastard boy who has attended to my daughter’s bed along with Ser Gerold. I try save you all from your own stupidity’ he said before he instructed Aero to roll him out.</p>
<p>‘His name was Cleo, the stable boy you murdered. He was my friend along with Oberyn’ she said as she took a pause whilst Aero halted by the door.</p>
<p>‘And both you and mother may have married me to the man I grew to love and in some ways I thank you. But you had no concern of my well-being especially when it came to Aerys and what he put me through and for that I shall never mourn for either of you. You remember that when you concoct your schemes with Arianne’</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Egg</strong>
</p>
<p>‘Could be a Septon wanting to remove us from power because they want more control in the Capital, most Septons are bald so it would track’ he stated as he relieved himself whilst standing on top off the Wall.</p>
<p>Dane stood there, his thick lips further exaggerated by his broody pout breathing somberly out his mouth.</p>
<p>‘Besides Varys little birds are mostly children, i.e. little boys. I’m telling you he’s a High Septon’ Egg added.</p>
<p>Dane rolled his eyes but Egg could see the beginnings of a hidden smile from him.</p>
<p>‘So what you think the faith installed one of their most anointed as a spymaster for our grandfather so that they can keep control, that sounds plausible to you?’ Dane questioned.</p>
<p>Egg shrugged nodding to their guards that stood by the edge of the shaft that they were still fine as they stood staring beyond the wall.</p>
<p>‘It’s the best theory I have right now unless we’re going with Eli’s one’ Egg chuckled.</p>
<p>Dane’s eyes crinkled in amusement.</p>
<p>‘I actually feel Eli’s theory has more credence than yours’ his brother replied, he shot Dane a look in return.</p>
<p>‘So me saying Varys might be an acolyte of the faith…’</p>
<p>‘You said undercover High Septon don’t change your tune’ Dane interrupted.</p>
<p>Egg ignored him.</p>
<p>‘…Yes me saying Varys might be a secret member of faith is more ridiculous than Varys being a merman?’ Egg questioned.</p>
<p>Elaerys had explained his theory in full to them before they marched for the Wall.</p>
<p>‘It is, I mean it is a stupid… stupid stupid stupid stupid… stupid theory. But Eli actually had a good point when he said that the reason Varys douses himself in so much perfume; like a lowborn Lord desperate to impress a highborn Lady; is to hide the smell of his fish tail’ Dane stated.</p>
<p>He raised his brow.</p>
<p>‘That’s still ridiculous, I have never seen Varys swim’ he pointed out.</p>
<p>‘And I’ve never seen Varys in the Sept’ Dane hit back.</p>
<p>Egg nodded admitting it was a fair rebuttal.</p>
<p>The two of them heard footsteps sidling up towards them that made them stand straighter.</p>
<p>Dane’s face that had been somewhat amused now frowned as if someone shat in his food.</p>
<p>Robb Stark saw his cousin’s expression and to his credit did not shirk from him and gave them both a charming smile.</p>
<p>‘I don’t mean to interrupt your graces I know you aren’t particularly seeking my company’ Robb said somewhat shyly.</p>
<p>‘Then why are you here?’ Dane questioned in the least friendly way possible.</p>
<p>Robb released a sigh.</p>
<p>‘Maester Aemon wanted the two of you to join him in his solar’ Robb stated.</p>
<p>Dane scoffed in a rather rude manner.</p>
<p>‘And what you’re his steward now?’ Dane questioned.</p>
<p>‘I just wanted to relay the message. Cheers’ Robb said with a conceited sigh.</p>
<p>Realizing his brother was about say something rude he decided to jump in.</p>
<p>‘Thank you Lord Stark perhaps later you can tell me more about your adventures when you first came here?’ he said with a friendly smile.</p>
<p>Robb nodded and bid them goodbye whilst Aegon turned to shake his head at Dane.</p>
<p>‘I see the Prince of Summerhall hasn’t modified his newfound ways of diplomacy’ he commented.</p>
<p>‘And what’s that supposed to mean?’ his brother questioned.</p>
<p>He folded his arms to warm himself from the ever present chill of the North.</p>
<p>‘You know what it means. Your cousin has been coming to you with his tail between his legs and offering an olive branch and you keep shitting on him, you’re doing the same thing with Lord Stark’ he stated.</p>
<p>Dane rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>‘The reason I am not accepting that olive branch is because their pricks’ his brother argued rather childishly.</p>
<p>‘Pricks who have apologized’ he countered.</p>
<p>Dane breathed out as an icy steam poured from his nostrils from the cold despite the sunlight being present.</p>
<p>‘Why are you even being nice to him’ Dane mentioned as they took the steps to the brig like elevator that would take them down.</p>
<p>‘I don’t know Daeron maybe it’s because one day I will be King of a kingdom that has no love for me and he will be Warden of said kingdom that is one of the largest kingdoms in the country and unlike you I don’t have the luxury of snapping at people like I am nine’ he stated in facetious tone.</p>
<p>Dane grew quiet, the kind of quiet that made Egg know that he was right.</p>
<p>‘You didn’t hear what he said, if Willas said the same words to a hostage son of a traitor then he would be saying his vows here right now. The only reason that you think I should let this go is because he’s kin and this family set the same precedent with Dorne that if you have blood on the throne then you can spout treason and bigotry ’ Dane countered sourly as they reached the ground to various men training.</p>
<p>‘And mayhaps I am being childish but why do I have to be evolved? Why do I always have to be the one to forgive the slight? I guarantee you that if the shoe were on the other foot they would hold a grudge extending to our grandchildren’</p>
<p>He nodded in agreement and was somewhat startled when he saw Ghost walking underneath his feet as he darted excitedly to Dane.</p>
<p>‘You’re absolutely right and such is the plight of royalty that we rise above the words of lesser men. But in this regard we have an opportunity to not only have the upper hand but the moralistic upper hand because they feel remorseful’ he pointed out.</p>
<p>Dane who was done scratching Ghost stood up and nodded knowing he was right. Smart man that he was Dane begrudgingly smiled.</p>
<p>‘Now are you going to continue being Lord Pouty-Bitch of house Dick-son and hold a grudge against Northerners like Connington or are you going to go and make peace and be friendly?’ Egg questioned.</p>
<p>‘I will pass on the friendly part but I will be more cordial now and I won’t hold a grudge like …’ Dane paused looking at him with wide eyes. ‘Connington.’</p>
<p>‘What?’ Egg asked.</p>
<p>‘You’re trying to figure out what Varys game was, what if he knows?’ Dane questioned.</p>
<p>Egg leaned back in thought.</p>
<p>‘Jon and Varys weren’t friends and besides that even if they were, Connington wears his heart on his slave. Varys is too smart to consort with someone like that’ he argued.</p>
<p>‘Varys obviously won’t exposit his intentions but Connington was the exact type of competent idiot that would play to Varys tune if need be; especially if it was done under the best interests of our father’ Dane hit back.</p>
<p>Egg shook his head.</p>
<p>‘I see what you mean’ he said unsurely’ but they weren’t friends or allies they were just cordial.’</p>
<p>Dane plopped his hands.</p>
<p>‘You said it yourself; Jon wears his heart on his sleeve and after the war if you weren’t pro-King Rhaegar your whole life then Jon would have held an agenda against you. He was critical of men that weren’t father’s most Leal supporters’ Dane pointed out.</p>
<p>A few gears started to click.</p>
<p>‘Then we will have to speak to him come nightfall.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Uncle Aemon’s solar was quiet and filled with countless books.</p>
<p>There was calmness in the room that Aegon appreciated. The North held a harshness to it, more so the wall. Everyone had a look of futile resignation at the fate that beset them of taking the black.</p>
<p>‘I hear your father returned with his entourage from Beyond the Wall’ Uncle Aemon muttered as he took his tea.</p>
<p>Egg chuckled.</p>
<p>‘Father never left Castle Black, too big a risk. He just sent a few guards with some rangers to scout for this King Beyond the Wall and talk terms. I am surprised he didn’t tell you. Practically been living in here’ he replied.</p>
<p>Uncle Aemon chuckled sweetly.</p>
<p>‘I’m afraid your father is quite cross with me given I denied his request of taking Pycelle’s position’ Uncle Aemon stated.</p>
<p>‘That’s not up to him though; it’s the Citadel who decides’ he replied.</p>
<p>His uncle shrugged as his hands felt his way through things placed on the table.</p>
<p>‘Given their failure in Pycelle they won’t have much of a leg to stand on, though I suppose he might be my replacement now that he’s here. Given my frail age’</p>
<p>The thought unsettled him.</p>
<p>‘You have many more years to live Uncle’ he said as he pat his knee gently.</p>
<p>Uncle Aemon smiled.</p>
<p>‘Kind of you to say my boy but don’t feel saddened about time having it’s due. Things take their course, mortality is only for the Gods and whilst our family had dragons, Gods they were not’ Uncle Aemon stated.</p>
<p>‘Speaking of time I had a question to ask, now that your brother isn’t pilfering through my collection. Now is a better time as any to ask it’ the maester added.</p>
<p>Egg nodded and there was silence for some time before he foolishly realized he needed to speak.</p>
<p>‘Of course’ he said blushing it his mistake,</p>
<p>Aemon smiled knowingly before his face grew serious.</p>
<p>‘For the past year or so your father has expressed in his letters that within ten years or by his fiftieth name day that he would relinquish the throne to you and live elsewhere with his queens for their leisure’ Uncle Aemon stated</p>
<p>Egg nodded having heard his father mention it once or twice.</p>
<p>‘My father would often tell me he would ideally not want to die being a King and wants to be the first King-father’ he said with a laugh.</p>
<p>Uncle Aemon didn’t though.</p>
<p>‘That’s what concerns me dear nephew because I asked about that and he said he was unsure and that he may stay on after that’ Uncle Aemon stated concernedly.</p>
<p>He furrowed his brows.</p>
<p>‘I didn’t know that mayhaps he is worried about this Varys situation’ he suggested.</p>
<p>‘Mayhaps but his fiftieth name day is six? Seven years away? Enough time for a problem like that to be dealt with. And even then there will always be a new threat, a new opponent seeking for power. Your father knows that and he knows you can never kill all your external problems; which maybe suggests the problem is internal?’ Uncle Aemon asked.</p>
<p>There was a shift in his tone that made him slightly arch back.</p>
<p>‘What are you asking me Uncle?’ the friendliness in his tone was gone.</p>
<p>‘You’re a smart boy I think you know what I am asking’ Uncle Aemon responded.</p>
<p>Aegon felt his jaw clench as he stared around the room. He could tell by the way his Uncle spoke that he knew.</p>
<p>‘My father told you?’ he questioned.</p>
<p>Uncle Aemon smiled for the first time in a while.</p>
<p>‘He didn’t have to. Losing my sight has made me a master detective when it comes to sound and what people say. And when it came to your father it’s what he didn’t say. He spoke of Elaerys that he is brave, strong and curious and an adventurous spirit and he also spoke of his short sightedness in thinking. He spoke of Visenya, her beauty and her confidence but he also spoke of her self-centeredness. He spoke of Rhaenys, her beauty and her dominant personality and he also spoke of her short temper and cruelty. He spoke of Daenerys, her beauty and her kind heart and he also spoke of her unrelenting stubbornness. He spoke of Daeron, his cleverness and gift with a blade and he also spoke of his parochial viewpoint. For each of the young dragons he mentioned both the good and the shortcomings. Do you take a gander on what he said of you?’ Uncle Aemon asked.</p>
<p>He frowned.</p>
<p>‘Only bad I suppose’ he commented.</p>
<p>Uncle Aemon shook his head.</p>
<p>‘Quite the opposite. Praised you with compliments said you were the perfect son and the perfect heir and I would have believed him but everyone has shortcomings my dear boy; it wasn’t until I was delivering your parchment to Storms End did things click into place’ Uncle Aemon replied.</p>
<p>He felt shuttered by the response. What was meant to be a relaxed conversation was taking a turn.</p>
<p>‘I do not judge you nephew nor do I wish to reprimand, scold or lecture you. I only wish you heed this old man’s rambling. As one who has seen his house almost falling close to the precipice of ruin and one who lived in Kings Landing before’</p>
<p>‘Of course’ he said with his voice hoarse.</p>
<p>Uncle Aemon sighed.</p>
<p>‘Love is a great thing nephew; love has the power to bring life, to bring peace and compassion. To bring greatness to the world and us Targaryens know to love each other even if the world doesn’t understand. Love is great but it can be a weakness and a poison by those who want to use it against you. It takes loving the wrong person for a war to break and ruin even the greatest of men’ Uncle Aemon stated with emotion in his voice.</p>
<p>‘And make no mistake; you nephew have the potential to be such a great man, a great king. I’ve been around you these few weeks to see so myself. Everything your father said was true and more. Some might disagree and look towards your brother and think he would be a good king, quiet, reserved, clever, and blessed with a blade and being able to exude power without speaking. Those are the signs of an incredible commander and yes a good king but not a great one. Not in what I see in you because I have seen you, for a promising man such as your brother still follows your every word, says a lot of you than any of your father’s praise. A great King you could be but love especially love for that man will not make you a great King and a king is to be your duty.’</p>
<p>Because love is the death of duty nephew and I would rather you learn that sooner rather than later. Cause later may imply too late and I know you well enough to know you want to be King’ Uncle Aemon stated. ‘It’s time for you not to be Prince Egg but Crown Prince Aegon, future king of the seven kingdoms in seven years.’</p>
<p>Egg looked down not knowing what to say.</p>
<p>‘He’s just my friend’ he argued weakly.</p>
<p>‘And wildfire is just an acidic substance but both can be dangerous. I understand it’s a tough thing to hear but sacrifice is never easy. I understand that better than most it’s why I am here’ Uncle Aemon said. ‘Kings Landing used to be my home and if there is one thing I learned is that <em>the Red Keep is a Vicious Place</em>.’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His brother was waiting impatiently for him outside one of the common areas.</p>
<p>‘There you are, did you manage to get the right shade?’ Dane questioned with a frown.</p>
<p>‘What?’ he questioned in confusion.</p>
<p>‘The right shade, I assumed the reason you made me wait for so long was because you were powdering face’ Dane commented as they made their way inside.</p>
<p>He shook his head.</p>
<p>‘You and Rhaenys are starting to make a lot more sense’ he commented.</p>
<p>Dane arched his eyes at him as they passed brothers who were arm wrestling.</p>
<p>‘Hey I just had to pretend to fake smile with my Lord Uncle under the guise of peace because you said so. Do you know how painful it is to smile when a man is telling you about fishing, fucking fishing Egg like we’re sheep shaggers from the Riverlands! I ate a big bowl of shit for you and you comparing me to Rhae’ Dane replied unhappily.</p>
<p>Egg smiled before simmering down somewhat.</p>
<p>‘I know and it was big of you. I’m sorry, I just had a conversation with Uncle Aemon and he gave me some advice that kind of ruined the night’ he said as he spotted Connington speaking to some young men.</p>
<p>Dane halted him.</p>
<p>‘What did he say?’ his brother asked.</p>
<p>‘Something I didn’t want to hear’ he replied.</p>
<p>Dane nodded.</p>
<p>‘Said something to me as well’ Dane responded.</p>
<p>‘What did he say?’ he asked.</p>
<p>‘That I have a duty and love for two women may impede that’ Dane remarked.</p>
<p>His brother didn’t seem as troubled.</p>
<p>‘And what did you say to him?’ he asked.</p>
<p>‘I told him that I would expect a statement like that from someone not getting any pussy’ Dane said with a straight face before he smiled. ‘What do you think I said, I said nothing and listened.’</p>
<p>‘And do you agree with him?’ Egg questioned.</p>
<p>Dane shook his head.</p>
<p>‘No I don’t, Aegon set the precedent for it a long while ago and while our Uncle’s heart is in the right place and I applaud for being a fantastic orator.</p>
<p>His views are not what I believe because if me marrying for love, a match that doesn’t hurt anyone, is the cause for strife then dare I say that the strife was going to come along either way’ Dane commented.</p>
<p>Egg sniffed in a smile as they arrived at the table Connington sat.</p>
<p>One look from both princes set the men scattering.</p>
<p>‘Have to hand it to you and Tywin, you’ve both acclimated well to the company of rapists and thieves very well; but you know the saying goes, birds of a feather and what not’ Dane remarked as the both of them sat down.</p>
<p>Connington gave them a hateful scowl.</p>
<p>‘What can I help you with Aegon and Daeron?’ Jon questioned.</p>
<p>Dane smiled at him and he smiled back at Connington being so predictable.</p>
<p>‘What you’re no longer calling us your grace and your highness?’ he questioned.</p>
<p>Connington grit his teeth.</p>
<p>‘I swore my vows and the Nights Watch doesn’t concern itself with politics but if you the need for me to be reprimanded then go on and cry to your daddy’ Connington snarled.</p>
<p>The both of them laughed.</p>
<p>‘There’s no need for that Jonny boy because the truth is we have your balls in a vice’ Dane stated with his voice deep and low.</p>
<p>Connington’s blue eyes assessed them.</p>
<p>‘Excuse me?’ Jon questioned.</p>
<p>‘Vice is a cyvasse term for when your opponent has the upper hand on your flank. You know the game cyvasse right? I’m sure you do it’s the game you played a lot and won because you played it by yourself cause you had no friends as a child’ he answered.</p>
<p>Connington just glared at them.</p>
<p>Dane gestured for him to continue.</p>
<p>‘The reason we say that we have your balls in a vice is because we have skipped to the end of the conversation’ he affirmed much to Jon’s further confusion.</p>
<p>‘That’s right because we’re going to ask you information about Varys and you’re going to say no’ Dane added.</p>
<p>‘And then we’re going to bring up our threat and you’re going to cower like a maiden in the Vale and tell us what we want to know so we’d rather skip to that part’ he added as well.</p>
<p>Connington chuckled amusedly.</p>
<p>‘Then go for it cause there is nothing you could do to me now that I’m here’ Connington puffed up his ginger chest like a rooster.</p>
<p>‘Oh there’s plenty we can do to you here. You forget most of the senior commanders here are people exiled by our father; for rebellion or the pettiest of crimes’ he stated.</p>
<p>Dane clicked his fingers.</p>
<p>‘Yeah but Egg they wouldn’t really blame father for that, it’s not like father read out their sentences to them. Doesn’t that job fall to his Master of Laws…oh shit that’s you’ Dane said in fake astonishment.</p>
<p> Egg giggled silently.</p>
<p>Connington wasn’t ruffled.</p>
<p>‘You think I’m afraid of some rapists or thieves or some pirate cunt from Greyjoy land. I have no fear boy. The only thing I fear is that Rhaegar’s legacy shall fall to two unworthy sons who will ruin the realm’ Jon spat.</p>
<p>Egg pursed his lips and nodded to his brother.</p>
<p>‘Of course you’re a man who has seen many a battle and I am but a boy approaching his eighteenth name day, there’s nothing I can frighten you with obviously but there is still the issue of your progeny’ he mentioned.</p>
<p>Connington’s face grew tenser. Dane smiled.</p>
<p>‘Oh don’t tell me you forgot about your playeth. People always forget about their heirs when they showcase their pride</p>
<p>And young Lord ginger-freckle-face Connington is in for a hefty surprise when he comes back to Griffins Roost’ Dane commented.</p>
<p>‘You leave my nephew out of this?’ Connington commented.</p>
<p>Egg shrugged.</p>
<p>‘We will in exchange of you going to sit down with Ser Arthur and Ser Gerold detailing every single interaction you’ve held with Varys and they’re going to interrogate any and everything you say, whether he asked you what time the council meeting was or he gave you some fruit, we want to know’ Egg stated.</p>
<p>Jon frowned.</p>
<p>‘I have no dealings with Varys’ Jon stated. ‘Your sister’s attempted kidnapping was not of my doing, I knew not of it. I have always been loyal to your father’</p>
<p>‘That shit is of no consequence to us because you assisted Pycelle in trying to rid our mothers so on top of you giving details to “actual” loyal serving men. You’re going to be our eyes and ears here, you’re going to watch Tywin and make sure he is up to nothing nefarious and if you don’t then…’ Dane didn’t need to finish.</p>
<p>Connington gave them a humorless smirk.</p>
<p>‘If you don’t do it then we will make life quite uncomfortable for your nephew. Given that his Lord Uncle is a man hated and a known traitor at that’ Egg hissed with his teeth for a dramatic pause. ‘I mean it wouldn’t be hard for a Prince to use that narrative to strip your nephew of his titles, especially if it’s a Prince of Summerhall, who may not be warden but is technically the governor of the Stormlands.’</p>
<p>Dane raised his hands in agreement.</p>
<p>‘All I would have to do is cite your treachery and buffoonery and it won’t be pretty. A scathing letter to most of the Lords on why your house is a detriment to Westeros, a very harsh and unkind letter that won’t make you look good. Like Aegon did you know that there are twelve synonyms for the word incompetent?’ Dane asked him in a mock voice.</p>
<p>Egg nodded.</p>
<p>‘After we’re done with your nephew, there will be a thirteenth… Connington’ he said.</p>
<p>Connington nodded in resignation.</p>
<p>‘Fine your graces you win but I would like you to know that this is why I wanted to rid your mothers from my King’s presence cause I knew a Dornish whore and a Northern savage would bring my King’s glorious reign crumbling down because they birthed the two of you and I dreaded the day you bring his legacy down.</p>
<p>Your threats to my nephew and your continued humiliation of me have dampened that dread’ Connington said seriously.</p>
<p>‘Because one day it will all come crashing down and your house will fall and my love for your father will not quench the joy that I will feel seeing you brought low. So you take care my princes’ Connington added with malice in his tone.</p>
<p>Egg didn’t like the retort but Dane stood firm.</p>
<p>‘Tomorrow is going to be what tomorrow is going to be Jon. But for today the unworthy spawn of the Dornish whore and Northern savage command you to do as you’re told like a good boy’ Dane stated as he patronizingly patted Jon on the cheek like he was a dog.</p>
<p>The two of them then left Connington with more hatred in his heart than he ever had before</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The part of Aenys speaking to "the man" was inspired by that scene from True Romance when the mentor appears in the bathroom.</p>
<p>As always thanks for reading and you know me, if you have any constructive criticism please keep it to yourself.</p>
<p>Otherwise give me your comments, interested in what you think. </p>
<p>With regards to my other stories:<br/>I finally finished my S8 ending rewrite and I updated Multiverse of the White Wolves(It's a fun crackfic so check it out)<br/>I wrote a fun new drabble that you should check out it's about Jonerys and Robbandei(I dont actually know their relationship nickname but it's Robb and Missandei).<br/>I will upload River In Reverse and What If soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>